La Magie de l'amour
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood vient d'une lignée de sorcier utilisant l'une des magies des 4 élement de la nature, mais il est né sans pouvoir ce qu'il pense alors que la réalité est tout autre. Quand il rencontra pour la première fois sa destiné, sa magie se réveille à son contact. BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Heloisehenequin : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Voici le fic gagnant !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Maryse venait d'accoucher et se reposait sur les oreillers, elle regardait son mari bercer leur fils qui venait de naître.

\- Notre fils est parfait sourit Robert

Elle sourit en tendant les bras pour porter son fils, quelques semaines plus tard ils se rendirent au grand conseil des sorciers. Robert déposa son fils sur l'autel en face du Haut conseil, celui-ci s'approcha de l'enfant pour le scruter.

\- Comment se nomme-t-il questionna le Haut conseil

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit Robert en se tenant près de sa femme

Le sorcier retira sa cagoule pour révéler son visage dont les yeux étaient bandés, il passa sa main sur l'enfant qui dormait. Robert et Maryse regardèrent en sentant de la magie provenir du sorcier, il fronçât les sourcils en suspendant sa main au-dessus du bébé. Le couple s'inquiéta en voyant le visage du sorcier,

\- Je ne sens pas la magie en cet enfant décréta le sorcier

\- Impossibles, sa mère et moi sommes des sorciers répondit Robert confus

Le sorcier fronçât encore plus les sourcils avant de se faire projeter en arrière par une onde de choc, les parents regardèrent leur enfant flotter dans les airs.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Impossible souffla le Haut sorcier choqué

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe avec mon fils questionna Robert inquiet

Le sorcier s'approcha de l'enfant qui flottait toujours avant de redescendre doucement, quand il ouvrit les yeux ce fut le choc pour ses parents. Au lieu de ses yeux bleues habituelles, ils étaient dorés avec une fente aux milieux tels un chat. Ils disparurent pour laisser place aux yeux bleus,

\- Grand sorcier, pourquoi mon fils a des yeux de chat questionna Robert après que sa femme ait pris leur fils dans ses bras

\- Je croyais que votre fils n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, mais quand j'ai voulu approfondir pour rechercher sa magie qui dormait quelque part en lui. Ceux-là m'ont repoussé pour le protéger inconsciemment, votre fils à bien des pouvoirs magiques expliqua le Haut conseil

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des yeux dorés au lieu de ses yeux bleus questionna Maryse en berçant son fils

\- Car votre fils possède la magie la plus puissante plus forte que les quatre magies élémentaires réunies, annonça le sorcier

\- Vous voulez dire la magie de l'âme conclu Robert

\- Impossible, il ne peut pas avoir ce type de magie s'offusqua Maryse

\- Malheureusement il le possède, lui et son partenaire de vie seront les plus puissants que le monde des sorciers est connu dans notre ère depuis les deux sorciers qui avaient ce pouvoir expliqua le sorcier

\- Alors il doit trouver son partenaire de vie qui as les mêmes yeux que lui comprit Robert

\- Exact mais il ne pourra pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sans l'avoir trouvé, et le jour où il le rencontrera ses pouvoirs se réveilleront expliqua le sorcier

\- En clair c'est comme si il était né sans pouvoir si il ne peut pas les utiliser conclu Maryse

Le sorcier hocha la tête, Robert posa la main sur la tête de son fils alors que Maryse le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Des années plus tard Maryse mit au monde deux autres enfants, une fille Izzy et un garçon Max. Ils avaient un autre garçon Jace quand Alec avait eu 10 ans, sa fratrie possédait la magie, Izzy et Max avaient hérité de la magie du feu dont ils étaient issus. Jace avait la magie de l'air, seul Alec n'avait pas de pouvoir ce qui le rendait malheureux. Depuis la cérémonie de la présentation magique, Robert et Maryse n'avaient jamais rien dit à leur fils aîné pour sa magie craignant pour la vie de celui-ci car son pouvoir serait très convoité si le monde des sorciers le savait surtout le sorcier maléfique Valentin Morgenstern. Ce sorcier était à la base la magie de la terre avant de s'initier à la magie noire, il ébranla le monde des sorciers par son pouvoir. Le Haut conseil la bannit dans une contrée déserte dans une dimension, il s'était promis de revenir se venger de l'affront qu'on lui avait fait. Quand Alec a eu 13 ans, Maryse était passé devant sa chambre avant de sentir une concentration de magie provenant de la chambre où dormait son fils aîné. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Alec suspendu au-dessus de son lit, il y avait une aura magique qui l'entourait d'un cocon de protection. Elle appela son mari,

\- Ses pouvoirs sont en train de se manifester observa Robert

\- Mais je croyais qu'il se réveillerait quand il rencontrerait son partenaire de vie conclu Maryse

\- Alec a 13 ans donc la puberté joue un rôle la-dessus confia Robert

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est en train de rêver de son partenaire de vie déclara Maryse

Son mari hocha la tête et regarda son fils flotter au-dessus son lit, Jace et Izzy qui avaient senti la concentration de magie dans la chambre de leur frère arrivèrent.

\- Maman, papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une concentration de magie dans la chambre d'Alec questionna Izzy avant de voir son frère suspendu dans l'air

\- Mais qu'est qu'il se passe avec Alec s'exclama Jace en le voyant

\- Vous deux allez dans votre chambre tout de suite ordonna Robert

\- Non papa, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe avec Alec et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est suspendu dans l'air avec une aura magique alors que vous nous avez dit qu'Alec ne possédait pas de pouvoir magique s'exclama Izzy en tapant des pieds

\- Izzy, calme-toi apaisa Maryse

Alec tomba de son lit en cessant d'émettre son aura de magique, il ouvrit les yeux en révélant ses yeux de chat ce qui fit haleter les membres de sa famille. Izzy eut peur sur le moment avec Jace, ils reculèrent avant de voir les yeux bleus d'Alec qui se rendormit comme une masse.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alec pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux étaient dorés questionna Jace avec la peur

\- Jace, Izzy venez avec moi souffla Maryse en prenant la main de ses enfants

Robert s'occupa d'Alec avant de rejoindre son épouse dans le bureau avec leurs deux cadets, les deux enfants étaient assis dans le canapé placé dans le bureau de Robert. Le père de famille s'assit à son bureau,

\- Les enfants, ce que nous allons vous dire est très important et aussi vous ne devez pas le dire à Alec ce qui sera révélé dans cette pièce est-ce clair demanda Robert

\- Oui papa répondit les deux jeunes enfants

\- Que savez-vous de la magie de l'âme questionna Maryse

\- On sait juste que cette magie est rare presque une légende répondit Jace

\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Alec questionna Izzy

\- La magie de l'âme est une magie qui est très puissante car elle est basée sur l'âme du sorcier expliqua Maryse

\- Oui et alors questionna Jace confus

\- Alec possède cette magie si on vous suit, conclut Izzy

\- De moitié, il a ce pouvoir certes mais une partie. Ce type de magie requiert deux sorciers qui sont en quelque sorte des partenaires de vie renchéri Robert

\- Donc il ne possède qu'une moitié de ses pouvoirs tant qu'il n'a pas rencontré son partenaire, il ne pourra pas utiliser sa magie comme tout le monde compris Jace

\- Oui, c'est pour cela Alec ne peut pas utiliser sa magie comme nous. Car sa magie est en quelque sorte endormie sans sa moitié répondit Maryse

\- Vous devez garder cela secret car vous risquerez de mettre votre frère en danger, sa magie est très convoitée confia Robert

\- Oui, nous garderons le silence promis les enfants

\- Bien maintenant allez vous coucher, il est tard informa Maryse

Les enfants hochèrent la tête avant de sortir du bureau, le couple soupira de fatigue.

\- As-tu trouvé des renseignements au sujet de la moitié d'Alec questionna Maryse en se tournant vers son mari

\- Les recherches sont en cours mais sache que c'est difficile de trouver un être qui a les yeux de chat à par les sorciers issus directement des démons répondit Robert

\- Tu crois que le partenaire de notre fils est le fruit d'un démon et d'une humaine questionna Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas, Maryse, il est probable que se soit possible car bon nombre de sorciers sont issus des démons dans le monde supposa Robert

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer avec Alec souhaita Maryse

Robert rassura sa femme, à la suite de cette conversation Jace et Izzy n'ont jamais parlé à Alec de ses pouvoirs qui se manifestaient dans son inconscient. Plus tard Max fut dans la confidence en promettant de ne rien dire à son grand-frère, Alec ne sachant pas ses pouvoirs enviait ceux de sa fratrie. Des années ont passé, Alec était à sa dernière année du lycée avant d'aller à l'université. Il se réveilla comme son habitude, il se leva et alla se préparer pour aller au lycée. Il descendit l'escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il embrassa sa mère qui servit le petit déjeuner tout en utilisant sa magie de l'air. Il s'assit en se servant, Izzy arriva habillé d'une robe courte bleu nuit. Jace arriva en lévitant grâce à sa magie, Maryse se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jace, qu'est qu'on a dit sur la magie gronda Maryse

\- Je ne dois pas me faire léviter dans l'escalier répondit Jace

\- Dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner déclara sa mère

Il se mit à table sous le ricanement d'Izzy, et l'exaspération d'Alec. Max arriva en baillant et se mit à table,

\- Où est papa questionna Izzy

\- Ton père est parti travailler répondit Maryse en joignant des mains pour faire la vaisselle d'une main et l'autre pour les crêpes

Elle hocha la tête, ils terminèrent de prendre le petit déjeuner. Alec prit ses clefs de voiture,

\- On y va cria Alec à sa fratrie

Tous descendirent avec leurs sacs d'école, ils allèrent dans la voiture d'Alec. Max fut déposé au collège avant qu'Izzy et Jace commencent à se disputer qui fut remporter par Izzy qui utilisa sa magie sur Jace pour lui brûler les fesses, Alec gara sa voiture dans le parking.

\- Bonne journée à vous deux souhaita Izzy en sortant de la voiture

\- A toi aussi répondirent ses frères

Les garçons rejoignirent leur classes respectives, après les cours Alec alla dans sa voiture où Jace l'attendait.

\- Je croyais que tu avais entraînement conclu Alec en ouvrant sa voiture

\- L'entraîneur est malade et donc pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui répondit Jace en s'installant dans la voiture

Ils allèrent récupérer Max au collège avant de rentrer chez eux, chacun alla dans leur chambre. Alec fit ses devoirs avant de s'installer sur son lit, il regarda sa main avant de le tendre devant lui pour faire sortir sa magie en lui. Il soupira en voyant que rien ne se produisait,

\- Alec appela Jace

\- Que veux-tu questionna Alec agacé

\- Rien mec, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais c'est tout répondit Jace en s'allongeant près de lui

\- Tu vois que je vais bien ironisa Alec

\- L'ironie ne te va pas remarqua Jace

Il soupira longuement, Jace est le seul avec Izzy à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Jace s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant comme un enfant qui a besoin de réconfort, Alec l'enlaça.

\- Je suis frustré parce que je ne suis pas comme vous trois ou comme les parents révéla Alec

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je n'ai pas de magie en moi, soupira Alec

\- Alec souffla Jace en sachant la vérité

\- Quoi, c'est la vérité je suis né sans pouvoir. Toute ma vie je vous ai vu tous utiliser la magie comme s'ils étaient une partie de vous alors que moi je n'ai rien même pas une étincelle débita Alec dans un souffle

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien car il savait que son frère était frustré de la situation de savoir qu'il était né sans pouvoir alors que sa magie était présente en lui et était juste endormi, il attendait son autre moitié pour faire qu'un.

\- Dis-tu te souviens de ce que nos parents nous racontaient pour la magie demanda Jace

\- Oui souffla Alec

Dans le monde des sorciers, il existait quatre types de magies qui sont basé sur les quatres élémentaires de la nature c'est-à-dire l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ils sont les types de magique les plus puissantes l'une que les autres, la famille Lightwood a toujours été de la magie du feu depuis des générations. Puis il y a un autre type de magie qui est presque une légende celui de la magie de l'âme aussi appelé la magie de l'amour, cette magie est basée sur les âmes-sœurs. La tradition raconte qu'autrefois un grand sorcier qui était le plus puissant que tous réunis, sa puissance fut tellement craint par les dieux eux-même qu'ils séparèrent sa magie de lui ainsi que son âme, le sorcier fut alors sauvé par son autre moitié de la mort en ne faisant qu'un à nouveau en se liant par l'amour. Alec soupira sur son lit en se souvenant de cette histoire,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires questionna Jace

\- A cette légende sur la magie de l'âme pensa Alec

\- En que penses-tu de cela demanda son frère curieux de ses états d'âme

\- C'est une légende rien de plus, on a plus vu ce type de magie depuis bien longtemps et même s'il réapparaît aujourd'hui,ils seront très convoités car leur puissance dépasserait même les quatre magies élémentaires expliqua Alec

Son frère ne lui répondit pas car il pensa que son frère aîné avait cette magie en lui sans qu'il ne réalise, il frissonna en repensant aux yeux d'Alec quand sa magie se manifestait inconsciemment, ses yeux de chat qui s'éclairaient avant de se faire réabsorbé par le bleu habituel. Ses parents leur avaient expliqué que la magie d'Alec avait commencé à se manifester depuis sont entrés dans l'adolescence, sa magie l'entourait d'une aura protectrice en le suspendant dans l'air.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les crises de magie d'Alec et le sceau de scellement. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Heloisehenequin : Voilà la suite**

 **Ema : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Grenouille-Jordan : Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec se réveilla avec un mal de tête, il se leva en se tenant la tête. Il prit sa douche, il descendit de l'escalier en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur la table, sa mère se tourna vers lui pour lui donner son petit déjeuner avant de se figer en le regardant.

\- Maman ça va s'inquiéta Alec en voyant le regard figer de sa mère

Elle reprit conscience, elle sourit avant de poser son plat devant lui. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux,

\- Ça va demanda Maryse

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête grimaça Alec

Elle fit un mouvement de main et son fils sentit sa magie s'infiltrer en lui pour lui soigner son mal de tête, il soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit sa mère

Il mangea son petit déjeuner sous le regard inquiet de sa mère, sa fratrie entra dans la cuisine pour manger. Quand Alec monta dans sa chambre, la fratrie se tourna vers leur mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois inquiète à ce point questionna Izzy

\- La magie d'Alec s'est manifesté car il avait mal à la tête répondit Maryse

\- A savoir demanda Jace

\- Ses yeux de chat sont apparue sans qu'il s'en rende compte souffla Maryse

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Alec ne peut pas voir sa magie se manifester comme cela se demanda Max

\- Parce que celle-ci agit indépendamment de lui comme si elle avait sa propre identité malgré qu'elle soit une partie d'Alec expliqua Maryse en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils

La fratrie hocha la tête avant de prendre leur affaires, ils partirent au collège pour déposer leur petit frère avant de se diriger vers le lycée.

\- Bonne journée les garçons souhaita Izzy en sortant de la voiture

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi Izzy répondit ses frères

Ils allèrent dans leur classes respectives, Alec suivis ses cours normalement mais vers le déjeuner ses maux de tête revinrent. Il mit sa tête entre ses bras pour se reposer,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Izzy

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur qui haleta doucement en voyant ses yeux de chat faire son apparition,

\- J'ai juste une migraine rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête et vint discrètement près de lui pour lui insuffler de sa magie en lui, il sentit une chaleur le guérir de sa migraine.

\- Il faudra que tu penses à prendre une aspirine en rentrant conseilla Izzy

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Elle fut soulagée que ses yeux reviennent bleus, Jace arriva pour s'asseoir près d'eux. Izzy fit un signe discret à Jace sans se faire voir par Alec, elle lui fit comprendre que sa magie se manifestait de nouveau. Il hocha la tête en regardant son frère,

\- Au fait Alec, tu m'attends ce soir proposa Izzy

\- Tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir demanda Alec

\- Non, il a été reporté a un autre jour répondit Izzy

\- Et toi Jace demanda Alec

\- L'entraîneur est toujours malade soupira Jace

Après les cours ils allèrent ensemble chercher leur petit frère au collège, arrivé chez eux Alec se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une aspirine. Il le prit pour faire disparaître ses maux de tête, il rentra dans sa chambre. Il fit ses devoirs, il commença à être somnolent à cause de la fatigue, il alla se qui venait de rentrer à la maison salua ses enfants qui étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

\- Où est Alec questionna Maryse

\- Il est dans sa chambre répondit Jace

A peine ses mots sortie, ils ressentirent une vague de magie importante déferlé dans la maison. Tous comprirent que les pouvoirs d'Alec se déployaient, Maryse monta après avoir ordonné à l'un de ses enfants d'appeler leur père. Elle entra dans la chambre pour voir son fils flotter au-dessus de son lit entouré de sa magie, il était endormi. Elle utilisa sa magie pour calmer la puissante magie de son fils, elle se fit repousser brutalement. Elle tomba dans les bras de Jace qui la retient à temps,

\- Maman questionna Jace

\- Je voulais calmer sa magie mais il m'a repoussé comme s'il ne voulait pas de moi expliqua Maryse

La magie d'Alec continua à déployer une quantité impressionnante de puissance que même Jace ressentit une pointe de jalousie, sa mère s'avança à nouveau pour le calmer. Sa magie voulut la repousser à nouveau quand il s'enroula autour de Maryse comme un étau, elle sentit une caresse sur son visage. Elle leva la tête pour voir une ombre avant qu'elle se fonde en elle, elle haleta assez fortement. Elle ressentit une sensation comme si Alec venait de l'enlacer pour lui faire un câlin à sa mère, Robert arriva et vit sa femme flotter légèrement en transe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Robert

\- Maman a voulut calmer sa magie,au début il la repoussait et maintenant il s'est infiltrer en elle expliqua Izzy

La magie ressortie de Maryse pour revenir entourer Alec dans un cocon protecteur, Maryse s'effondra parterre.

\- Maryse cria Robert en se précipitant vers sa femme

\- Maman cria la fratrie en faisant de même

Ils l'ont soulevé pour la mettre de debout, elle mettait une main sur sa tête.

\- Ça va chérie s'inquiéta Robert

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que sa magie m'a vidée de toute la mienne pour le moment répondit Maryse

\- Comment ça questionna Robert en voyant le déploiement de puissant se calmer

\- Sa magie comme tu le sais est une part de lui, il avait mal à la tête ce qui fait que sa magie est devenue incontrôlable. Quand j'ai voulu le calmer avec ma magie, il m'a repoussé la première fois et voulait le refaire avant de me reconnaître et il a pris ma magie. Il s'est infiltré en moi pour se calmer de son débordement, j'avais l'impression qu'Alec m'enlaçait avant d'être épuisée magiquement racontât Maryse

\- Je comprends mieux mais il faudra trouver une solution à ça parce que tu ne peux pas faire ça indéfiniment commenta Robert

\- Je sais mais tant qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré sa moitié, il n'y aura pas d'autres alternatives répondit Maryse

Son mari souffla en regardant son fils qui continuait de flotter dans l'air, il retomba sur son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux étaient en forme de chat mais encore plus doré avant de se faire à nouveau réabsorber par les yeux bleus, il s'endormit profondément.

\- Je vais réfléchir à une solution pensa Robert

Tous ne répondirent rien, Alec après cela n'eut plus de débordements d'énergie pendant un bon moment. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il faisait des débordements de magie inconsciemment, il rentra du lycée.

\- Alec, tu peux venir s'il te plait appela Maryse depuis la cuisine

Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère en train de préparer le dîner,

\- Jace et Izzy sont à leur entraînement conclu Maryse en faisant un geste pour couper les légumes avec sa magie

\- Max m'a dit qu'il allait chez un copain renchérit Alec

\- Je sais, il m'a téléphoné. En fait je voulais te prévenir que ton père aura des collègues de travail qui vont venir dîner à la maison informa Maryse

\- D'accord, et à quelle heure ils vont arriver questionna Alec

\- Vers dix-neuf heures répondit Maryse en se tournant vers lui

Il hocha la tête avant de monter dans sa chambre, il fit ses devoirs avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque qui était dans le bureau de son père. Il lisait un livre quand son père entra dans le bureau avec un homme, Alec leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Alec, je ne savais pas que tu étais là remarqua Robert

\- J'étais venu lire un livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais te faire présenter mon collègue Alexeï De Quincey présenta Robert

\- Je suis enchanté de rencontrer le fils prodigue que Robert vante salua Alexeï en lui donnant une poignée de main assez forte

\- Je suis ravi moi aussi sourit Alec

\- Alors votre père m'a dit que vous serez peut-être major de votre promotion questionna Alexeï

\- C'est exactement ça répondit Alec

\- Eh bien félicitation félicita Alexeï

\- Merci beaucoup, je vais vous laisser signala Alec en se dirigea vers la porte

Il alla dans sa chambre, il descendit plus tard dans la salle à manger où il vit deux femmes en train de discuter avec sa mère. L'une était plus jeune que l'autre, sa mère le regarda avec une expression sévère.

\- Où est ce que tu étais ? questionna Maryse

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'avais oublié s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien je te présente la femme d'Alexeï et sa nièce Lilith présenta Maryse

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, excusez moi encore s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Mme De Quincey

\- Alec, pourrais-tu appeler tes frères et ta soeur s'il te plait proposa Maryse

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Il appela sa fratrie, ils passèrent à table pour dîner. Ils discutèrent pendant que la fratrie s'ennuyait devant la conversation,

\- Ma foi, Maryse votre repas est excellent complimenta Mme De Quincey

\- Merci beaucoup sourit Maryse

\- Vos enfants sont charmants enchanta la femme

Maryse sourit de fierté en entendant le compliment, la fratrie sourit à ça.

\- Alexander, votre mère m'a dit que vous êtes dans votre dernière année de lycée questionna Lilith

\- Oui, je suis dans ma dernière année et j'ai été choisi pour être major de ma promotion répondit Alec poli

\- C'est super et dans quel lycée es-tu demanda Lilith intéressé

\- Je suis au lycée de St Raziel répondit Alec

\- C'est parfait, je serai dans ton lycée très prochainement pour suivre un programme d'échange inter-lycée s'exclama Lilith

Il lui fit un sourire crispé, Maryse se leva pour proposer du dessert. Izzy alla aider sa mère pour le dessert, Alec soupira doucement et vit Jace lui faire un sourire malicieux alors que Max grimaçait près de la jeune femme. Il sentit un pied sur sa jambe, il leva la tête et Lilith lui sourit malicieuse. Il retira ses jambes en les croisant, mais elle insistait à lui faire du pied sous la table, il fut mal à l'aise à cause d'elle. Il se leva en s'excusant, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage.

\- Ça va Alec, demanda Jace

\- Tout va bien sourit Alec

\- Elle te faisait du pied conclu Jace

\- Comment tu le sais questionna Alec confus

\- Parce que je faisais circuler ma magie quand j'ai senti un mouvement d'air auprès d'elle quand elle te faisait du pied expliqua Jace

Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant longuement, son frère posa la main sur son épaule. Il avait les yeux fermés quand il les ouvrit Jace dégluti face aux yeux de chat, il discerna l'aura magique de son frère aîné se déployer doucement. Alec était comme en transe conclue Jace,

\- Alec appela Jace sentie sa magie se déployer de plus en plus

Les yeux de chat se firent réabsorber pour laisser place au bleu azur, Alec cligna des yeux comme si il venait de se réveiller.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées s'excusa Alec

\- Ouais, on retourne à table proposa Jace

\- Oui soupira Alec

Ils retournèrent à table, Lilith regarda Alec avec une moue n'ayant pas apprécié que celui-ci quitte la table. Robert ayant ressenti la magie de son fils regarda Jace qui le confirma dans un regard équivoque, Maryse amena le dessert avec Izzy. Après le dîner Robert s'était éclipsé avec Alexeï à nouveau dans le bureau pour parler du travail, Maryse discutait avec madame De Quincey. La fratrie s'était rendue dans leur chambre à part Alec qui s'est rendu à la terrasse pour respirer un peu l'air frais , il vit Jace léviter au-dessus de lui avec sa magie.

\- Maman ne t'a pas dit d'arrêter de léviter demanda Alec

\- Si mais j'adore léviter un peu répondit Jace en se posant doucement par terre

Il regarda Jace stopper sa magie doucement, il regarda avec envie la magie de son frère. Jace lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien, ils s'assirent sur le transat. Lilith vint sur la terrasse et fut agacée de voir Jace avec Alec, les garçons la virent arrivés. Alec se redressa vivement avec Jace,

\- Un problème Lilith demanda Alec

\- En fait je voulais te parler seul mais comme tu es accompagné avec ton frère je vais vous laisser répondit Lilith

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous laisser entre vous déclara Jace en se levant

Jace lui lança un clin d'œil ce qui agaça Alec, la jeune femme se réjouissait de se retrouver seule avec ce beau spécimen aux yeux bleus. Elle s'assit près de lui, elle commença à jouer de ses charmes. Alec était mal à l'aise , elle faisait la conversation à elle seule. Lilith mit sa main sur la cuisse d'Alec,

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi remarqua Lilith charmeuse

\- Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire sur moi, je suis juste un être normal qui part à l'école, qui sort avec sa famille, rien que du banal dans ma vie au contraire de Jace et Izzy répondit Alec en se levant

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre en se mettant devant lui, elle mit la main sur son visage en le caressant. Alec avait la tête baissée,

\- Tu n'es pas banal, tu es un garçon très beau complimenta Lilith en s'approchant de son visage

Alec ne répondit rien ayant toujours la tête baissée, Lilith était sur le point de l'embrasser

\- Lilith appela sa tante

Elle fut agacée de voir sa tante qui arrivait à un point nommé où elle allait l'embrasser, sa tante était avec Maryse.

\- C'est l'heure pour nous de partir prévint sa tante

\- J'arrive répondit Lilith agacée

Elle rejoignit sa tante et fut raccompagnée par Robert, Maryse resta dehors en regardant son fils de dos.

\- Alec appela Maryse en s'approchant de lui

Elle se fit projeter par terre par la puissante magie de son fils, elle se releva doucement et regarda l'aura magique l'entourer violemment. Robert arriva avec la fratrie,

\- Je crois qu'il est en train de faire un débordement magique observa Izzy

\- Je pense que cette fille l'a provoquées car elle était intéressée par Alec confia Jace

\- Je vois, il faut trouver une solution pour le calmer répondit Robert

Alec se tourna vers sa famille en transe avec ses yeux de chat, il les regarda sans réellement les regarder avant de plisser les yeux pour libérer encore plus de puissance ce qui fit éclater les fenêtres de la maison. Il stoppa sa puissance avant de s'écrouler parterre épuisé par ce débordement de magie, Maryse se précipita vers son fils pour vérifier son état.

\- Robert, il faut faire quelque chose commenta Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils

\- Je sais, je pense faire venir le Haut sorcier pour trouver une solution car les débordements d'Alec risquent de faire des dégâts si nous ne trouvons pas de solution. Tout le monde sorcier comprendra qu'Alec a la magie de l'âme il sera en danger avant de rencontrer son autre moitié expliqua Robert en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme

Jace utilisa sa magie pour transporter son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, il le laissa dormir. Le lendemain Alec ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir discuté avec Lilith, ses parents lui dirent un mensonge pour ne pas qu'il ne sache la vérité.

\- Alec, nous voulons te dire le Haut sorcier veut te voir informa Robert

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me voir, je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique commenta Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- On ne sait pas plus que toi mais il a envoyé un message de feu pour que nous t'amenions à lui mentit Robert

Il hocha la tête sans plus sous les regards inquiet de ses parents, les jours qui suivaient Alec fit trois crises en déployant ses pouvoirs. La première fois il était en train de faire un cauchemar ce qui fit exploser sa puissance pour se protéger de son cauchemar, la deuxième fois il était tombé en transe quand il vit Izzy utiliser sa magie de feu pour s'entraîner avec Jace. La troisième fois a la suite d'une remarque désobligeante de Jace il fut tellement énervé qu'il avait failli presque détruire la maison si Maryse ne l'avait pas calmé, celle-ci regarda son fils dormir tranquillement dans son lit.

\- Le Haut sorcier va sceller une partie de sa magie pour qu'il n'ait plus de crises violentes mais malheureusement ça n'empêchera pas ses crises de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa moitié expliqua son mari en venant prés d'elle

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que le scellement demanda Maryse

Robert secoua la tête, elle soupira de tristesse en regardant Alec dormir. Alec se trouva devant un vieux bâtiment sombre, il entra avec ses parents. Il vit plusieurs sorciers autour d'eux, certain avait des marques d'animaux signe qui sont le fruit d'une union entre humain et démon. Il suivit ses parents devant une grande porte, il trouva un homme cagoulé devant un autel les attendant. Ses parents s'inclinèrent devant l'homme cagoulé, il fit de même.

\- Veux-tu que tes parents restent ou qu'ils s'en aillent questionna l'homme cagoulé

\- Je veux qu'ils restent répondit Alec

\- Très bien, sais-tu qui je suis questionna l'homme cagoulé

\- Non mais je pense que vous êtes que le Haut sorcier supposa Alec

\- C'est exact répondit le Haut sorcier en enlevant sa cagoule

Il vit un homme assez âgé avec les yeux bandés, il fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'allonger sur l'autel. Il s'allongea dessus, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point se faire tuer pour un sacrifice. Le doigt du sorcier lui toucha le front,

\- Endors-toi incita le sorcier

Le noiraud s'endormit dans un profond sommeil,

\- Est-ce obligé qu'il soit endormi demanda Maryse

\- Oui, car le processus de scellement serait vraiment douloureux s'il était conscient répondit le sorcier

Maryse ne répondit rien et regarda le chef des sorciers utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Alec, il utilisa sa magie pour sceller la partie des pouvoirs d'Alec. Il commença à chanter dans une langue très ancienne, le fils Lightwood commença à s'élever sous le chant. Quand il s'éleva assez haut sous le chant, Alec se réveilla avec ses yeux de chat. Il déploya sa puissance en projetant le sorcier contre le mur, il se posa debout sur l'autel. Il regarda froidement le Haut sorcier par terre en s'accroupissant sur l'autel,

\- Essayes-tu de sceller ma puissance pauvre insecte s'exclama Alec froidement

Ses parents regardèrent avec effroi leur fils parler comme ça, ils haletèrent devant la voix d'Alec qui avait plusieurs intonations différentes en même temps. Le Haut sorcier se leva pour le regarder,

\- Je veux te sceller parce que ton pouvoir déploie trop de puissance ce qui pourrait faire du mal à ton corps expliqua le sorcier

Alec fit craquer son cou dans un son sinistre, il continua de le regarder.

\- Alors amène-le à moi si tu veux que j'arrête de déployer ma puissance ordonna Alec

\- Alec, ne lui parle pas comme ça gronda Maryse en tremblant de peur

Il se tourna vers sa mère avant de sourire ironiquement, Maryse n'avait jamais vu son fils se conduire de cette façon.

\- Lui et moi sommes un alors vous le trouverez, très chère mère informa Alec

\- Comment Alec, tu sais que ta magie est très rare commenta Robert

Il se mit debout en levant les bras en l'air, il déploya sa magie encore plus qu'il ne le faisait.

\- Mon cher père il est moi et je suis lui, séparés on n'est rien mais ensembles on est puissants annonça Alec

\- Est-il un homme ou une femme demanda Maryse en se crispant devant la magie de son fils

Son fils arrêta de déployer sa puissance, il commença à rire à gorge déployer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux,

\- Je le ressens d'ici, il est tout proche de moi. Je le veux, nous devons être réunis comme autrefois nous l'avons été dans nos vies passées. Notre amour doit s'amplifier encore plus qu'il a été dans le passé, nos désirs doivent s'embraser comme autrefois déclara Alec en laissant tourbillonner sa magie autour de lui

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question Alec remarqua Maryse

Il pointât son doigt vers sa mère,

\- Si je te disais que c'est un homme, me laissera-tu m'unir à lui chère mère questionna Alec sarcastique

\- Pour ton bonheur alors je te laisserais t'unir à lui si c'est ce que tu veux, nous le trouverons pour toi mais en échange tu dois me promettre une chose proposa Maryse

Il soupira agacé par le chantage de sa mère, Maryse avait un regard déterminé ne cédant pas à son caprice.

\- Quelle est t-elle mère ironisa Alec

\- Tu dois te faire sceller une partie de ta magie, le temps qu'on le retrouve pour que tu puisses t'unir à lui proposa Maryse

Alec fit exploser son pouvoir en repoussant sa mère par terre, le sorcier en profitât pour essayer de contrôler sa puissance en lançant un sort d'entraves vers lui. Il vit trop tard les chaînes magiques, il tomba par terre avec les chaînes.

\- Ses chaînes t'empêcheront d'utiliser ta puissance pour le moment informa le sorcier en tendant la main

Il éclata de rire froidement, Robert vint près de sa femme pour l'aider à se soulever. Maryse vint le gifler fortement, Alec arrêta de rire avant de regarder sa mère impassiblement.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils claqua Maryse

\- Exactement mère, je ne suis pas Alec. Je suis une partie de lui celle que vous voulez sceller répondit Alec

Sa mère le fixa avec effroi, Alec fit un sourire ironique avant de briser les chaînes magiques. Il se releva ayant repoussé le Haut sorcier encore une fois, il s'avança vers Maryse. Il tendit la main pour caresser son visage,

\- Je te donne un délai d'un an pour le retrouver comme condition pour me faire sceller mais sachez une chose le sceau de scellement devra être refaite tous les deux mois car ma puissance est bien plus grande que ce sceau que vous allez apposer accepta Alec

\- Alors tu acceptes demanda Maryse

\- Oui, mère car je n'ai pas le choix que de l'attendre avec impatience répondit Alec en se dirigeant vers l'autel

Ses parents soupirèrent de soulagement, Alec s'allongea sur l'autel.

\- Ramène ta fraise sorcier de pacotille ordonna Alec

Le Haut de sorcier vint près de l'autel et recommença le scellement, Alec convulsa énormément avant de se calmer. Le chef des sorciers recula, un pentagramme ornait le front du noiraud avant de disparaître.

\- Le scellement a été un succès mais comme il a dit il faudra l'amener tout les deux mois pour le refaire à nouveau expliqua le sorcier

\- Entendu répondit Robert

Leur fils se réveilla et ils virent avec soulagement ses yeux bleus, Alec était déboussolé par leurs regards.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi est-ce que la salle est dévastée questionna Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, nous devons rentrer à la maison souffla Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Alec confus

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, la fratrie tomba sur eux et serra leur frère dans leurs bras. Après qu'il se soit couché, tout les membres de sa famille se réunirent dans le bureau pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Alors sa magie vous a parlé de son autre moitié compris Izzy

\- C'est exact, le scellement doit être renouvelé tout les deux mois pendants un an expliqua Robert

\- Pourquoi un an demanda Jace

\- Il nous a donné ce délai pour retrouver son autre partie de lui comme condition pour se laisser sceller répondit Maryse

\- Par l'ange, la magie d'Alec est si puissante que ça questionna Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- Si je vous dis qu'il a réussi à projeter le Haut sorcier contre le mur comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons révéla Robert

La fratrie resta choquée devant les dires de leur père, Jace cligna des yeux.

\- Impossible, Alec a vraiment fait ça? s'exclama Jace

\- Plutôt sa magie répondit Maryse

\- Sa magie agit dans l'inconscient d'Alec décréta Robert

\- Mais avec le scellement il n'aura plus de crises comme il a fait questionna Izzy

\- Oui, il n'aura plus de crises pour l'instant jusqu'à que les deux mois soit passés répondit Robert

\- Il a dit quelque chose concernant son autre moitié questionna Jace

\- Il nous a informé que c'était un homme et qu'il le sentait proche de lui déclara Robert en réfléchissant

\- C'est comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin soupira Max

\- Je sais mais on sait juste que c'est un homme qui doit avoir les mêmes yeux que lui énuméra Maryse

\- Ouais aussi il faudrait savoir s'il est ici renchérit Izzy

\- Je peux dire que son partenaire est ici car il le sentait commenta Robert

La fratrie hocha la tête, leurs parents les envoyèrent dans leur chambre. Maryse s'assit dans le canapé,

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai eu peur de mon fils renifla Maryse

Robert vint près d'elle et lui prit les mains,

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, nous avons un délai pour retrouver sa destinée pour qu'il soit apaisé souffla Robert

\- Je sais répondit Maryse

Alec se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur, il alla dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Maman, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que voulait le Haut sorcier questionna Alec

\- Il nous avait demandé de t'emmener pour vérifier si entre-temps tu n'avais pas de magie endormi en toi mentit Maryse

\- Et il n'a rien trouvé soupira Alec

Maryse passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ne désespère pas, tu es un sorcier pour moi et ton père consola Maryse

Alec l'enlaça pour avoir un câlin de la part de sa mère, il se sépara d'elle quand sa fratrie entra dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le diplôme d'Alec et l'insistance de Lilith. Bisous glacées**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Auriane07 : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et de continuer de me suivre cette fics**

 **Darknesscoming : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir**

 **Lovelessnaru-chan : Je vais changer si tu veux pour que vous puissiez faire des paris XD**

 **Ema : Merci pour ton Review, et oui Alec plutôt sa magie est du genre je m'en balance royalement étant le plus puissant. Il va continuer à balancer encore dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandre Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec se réveilla dans son lit avec un mal de tête, il alla dans la salle de bain quand il croisa sa sœur qui sortait du bain. Izzy vit le sceau de scellement scintiller sur le front de son frère,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Izzy

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête rassura Alec

\- Essaye de prendre une aspirine conseilla sa sœur

Il hocha la tête, il prit une aspirine au passage avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Maryse lui servi son petit déjeuner, elle vit aussi le sceau scintiller. Elle fixa les yeux de son fils qui avait gardé ses yeux bleus, elle soupira discrètement de soulagement. Alec pris son petit-déjeuner en observant sa fratrie rentrer dans la cuisine, Jace comme à son habitude arriva en lévitation. Quand Maryse le vit, elle fit un tour de main ce qui le fit tomber sur les fesses.

\- Aie maman cria Jace

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas léviter dans la maison gronda Maryse

Jace grommela en frottant ses fesses, il s'assit en grimaçant de douleur. Izzy ricana avec Max alors que Alec souriait, ils mangèrent en silence avant de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Ils se rendirent au lycée après avoir déposé Max au collège, Alec se rendit à son cours.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, un moment s'il vous plaît appela le proviseur

\- Oui madame demanda Alec poliment

\- Je vous voudrais rappeler au sujet de votre discours lors de la remise de diplôme, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié questionna le proviseur

\- Non madame, je n'ai pas oublié. C'est un honneur de faire un discours pour la remise des diplômes répondit Alec poli

\- J'en suis ravie, maintenant je vous laisse regagner vos cours sourit la directrice du lycée

Alec la remercia avant de rentrer dans sa classe, leur professeur entra et commença le cours. Il rejoignit sa sœur qui était avec son équipe de pom-pom-girls dans la cantine, les amies de sa sœur le saluèrent.

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec en ne voyant pas son frère dans la cafétéria

\- Tu le connais, il a eu un rencart avec une fille derrière le stade répondit Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien préférant manger, Jace rentra dans la cafétéria avec la mine déconfite. Il s'assit près d'Alec en posant la tête sur la table,

\- Qu'est que tu as demanda Alec

La fille avec qui j'avais rencart m'as posé un lapin pour retourner avec son ex soupira Jace

\- Pauvre chou compatit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux à la place,

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de draguer tout ce qui bouge râla Alec

\- Oh ça va, moi au moins je sais embrasser quelqu'un alors que toi tu devras attendre ta…commença Jace

\- Jace, dehors avec moi articula Izzy en lui faisant des gros yeux

Il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire au sujet de la magie de son frère aîné, il suivit Izzy sous le regard confus de leur frère. Arriver dehors dans un endroit discret où personne ne les voyait, Izzy gifla Jace avec sa magie de feu ce qui lui laissa une légère brûlure sur la joue.

\- Bordel, tu rends compte ce que tu allais faire cria Izzy en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup s'excusa Jace

\- Nos parents nous ont fait jurer de ne jamais révéler sa magie à Alec pour le protéger encore plus maintenant qu'ils ont scellé la partie de sa puissance gronda Izzy

\- Je suis désolé encore une fois, soupira Jace

\- Bon on ya va et tâche de réfléchir espèce de blonde sans cervelle jura Izzy

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ils rejoignent Alec dans la cafétéria. Il grimaça en voyant la joue de Jace,

\- Pas de commentaire ronchonna Jace en s'installant à table

Il haussa les épaules, Alec rentra chez lui et alla dans sa chambre. Il vit sa mère dans le salon avec madame De Quincey,

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour madame salua Alec poli

\- Bonjour Alec et je suis ravie de te voir, comment vas-tu questionna Madame De Quincy

\- Très bien, maman je vais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs prévint Alec

\- Entendu confirma Maryse

Il monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses devoirs, il le faisait quand son mal de tête revint en force. Il toucha son front avant de soupirer, il entendit toquer dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête pour voir son petit frère rentrer,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais aller à la librairie pour acheter le nouveau manga que je suis en train de suivre mais maman m'a dit non à moins d'être accompagné soupira Max

\- Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi conclu Alec

Son petit frère hocha la tête, il se leva et prit son portefeuille. Ils descendirent l'escalier, ils prévirent leur mère qui était dans la cuisine avant d'aller dans le garage pour se diriger vers une librairie.

\- Dis Alec, je peux te poser une question questionna Max

\- Bien sûr répondit son grand-frère

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas comme Jace et Izzy questionna son petit frère

\- Sortir comment demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je veux dire que tu n'as pas de petite amie répondit Max en remontant ses lunettes

\- En fait je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais les filles ne m'intéressent pas vraiment expliqua Alec

\- As-tu essayé ou tu n'aimes vraiment pas questionna Max

\- Disons qu'à chaque fois que je veux sortir avec une personne, j'ai impression au fond de moi que je ne suis pas destiné à le faire souffla Alec en regardant son petit frère

Max ne répondit rien mais il savait pourquoi,est-ce qu'Alec ne s'intéressait à personne car il était déjà promis à son mystérieux partenaire de vie, ils entrèrent dans la librairie. Le petit garçon se rua vers le rayon mangas pour trouver son bonheur, son grand-frère sourit à cela. Il le laissa choisir son bonheur pendant qu'il regardait les romans de ses auteurs préférés, il sentit un souffle derrière sa nuque. Il se tourna vivement pour voir un homme à la peau mât avec des yeux noirs le fixer avec un regard charmeur, il fut encore fois mal à l'aise devant un autre dragueur.

\- Puis-je vous aider susurra l'homme d'un ton charmeur

\- Non, ça ira sourit Alec crispé

\- Vous êtes sur insista l'homme en s'avança vers lui

\- Oui, je voulais juste voir quelques livres c'est tout répondit Alec en reculant

\- Mon nom est Raj, et ton joli nom c'est quoi questionna l'homme

\- Je m'appelle Alec, il faut que j'aille chercher mon petit frère s'empressa Alec

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner proposa Raj en se rapprochant de lui

Le sorcier était mal à l'aise, quelque chose en lui tourbillonnait en voulant repousser ce prétendant un peut trop collant à son goût.

\- Alexander interpella une voix féminine

Alec roula des yeux en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser, il se demanda si l'ange ne lui en voulait pour le moment. Il fit un sourire un peu crispé en voyant Lilith venir dans leur direction, elle s'agrippa à son bras comme une sangsue.

\- Oh je suis désolé, c'est chasse garder compris Raj en s'en allant

Il soupira discrètement, il a réussit a se débarrasser d'un pour se retrouver avec une autre encore plus collante. Il retira son bras que tenait Lilith ce qui ne l'enchanta guère,

\- Que viens-tu faire dans une librairie questionna Lilith en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux

\- Max voulait un nouveau manga alors je l'ai accompagné ici répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, et toi je parie que tu es aussi venue choisir un magazine people conclu Lilith en s'agrippant à lui encore une fois

\- Non, je ne lis pas ce genre de chose, disons que je lis des auteurs comme Oscar Wilde, Jace Austen et d'autres auteurs réfuta Alec grimaçant légèrement

\- Donc tu t'es instruit, c'est super moi je préfère lire des magazines au lieu de ses romans barbant avoua Lilith en collant sa poitrine sur son bras

Le noiraud était en train de grimacer de dégoût en sentant la poitrine de Lilith, il essaya de retirer son bras encore une fois mais elle le retenait.

\- La dernière fois quand j'étais chez tes parents, je voulais te proposer un rencart entre nous proposa Lilith

\- Je…, commençai Alec

\- Alec cria son petit frère avec des tas de livres dans les mains

Lilith claqua la langue agacée d'être interrompue encore une fois alors que le sorcier était ravi que son petit frère vînt le sauver de cette folle, Max fronçât les sourcils en voyant le sceau scintiller de plus en plus sur le front d'Alec.

\- Tout va bien Alec demanda son frère

\- Ça va, tu as fini de choisir tes livres questionna Alec en dégageant son bras de la jeune femme

\- Oui, on peut rentrer répondit Max en remontant ses lunettes

Alec fit un signe d'au-revoir à Lilith avant de partir avec Max, Lilith passa une main énervé dans ses cheveux .

\- Tu seras bientôt à moi, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper bien longtemps jeune sorcier. Ton pourvoir sera mien siffla la jeune femme sinistrement

Max observa son frère à la dérober plus précisément le sceau qui ornait son front, Alec gara la voiture dans le garage. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, leur mère vint les accueillir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alec qui était tombé en transe mais avec le sceau qui retenait ses pouvoirs il brillait de plus en plus, elle mit sa main sur le visage de son fils inquiète.

\- Alec appela sa mère

Il cligna des yeux avant de regarder sa mère comme s'il venait de se réveiller, le sceau arrêta de scintiller avant de disparaître de son front.

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Tu étais dans tes pensées conclu Maryse

\- Oui et je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'étais avant que tu m'appelles répondit Alec en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère

\- Monte dans ta chambre pour te reposer avant de passer à table signala Maryse

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de monter dans sa chambre, la mère de famille se tourna vers son plus jeune fils.

\- Il a rencontré la nièce du collègue de papa, elle a commencée à le dragué ce qui l'as mis dans cet état expliqua Max à la question de sa mère

\- Par l'ange, heureusement que le sceau est là pour le moment sinon nous aurions un débordement de ses pouvoirs soupira Maryse

Son fils l'observa avant de monter lui aussi dans sa chambre, ils descendirent plus tard pour passer à table. Robert leur posa des questions sur leur journée à l'école, tous lui racontèrent sa journée. Après s'être douché Alec se coucha dans son lit, il haleta en sentant des désirs inconnus le prendre soudainement. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son anatomie se réveiller. Il gémit quand ses désirs augmentèrent en même temps que la température de la pièce, ses parents ayant entendu son gémissement débarquèrent dans sa chambre. Jace et Izzy arrivèrent après avoir convaincu Max de ne pas venir avec eux,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Alec, on dirait qu'il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air remarqua Jace

\- On n'en sait pas plus que toi Jace observa Maryse en voyant son fils se tordre de plaisir

\- Est-ce que ce sont ses pouvoirs qui font ça questionna Izzy

\- Impossible avec le sceau, ses pouvoirs ne peuvent pas se déployer répondit Robert d'une voix sourde

Alec releva la tête en sueur, le sceau scintillait de plus en plus. Il continuait de gémir de plaisir avant de se prendre la tête pour crier de douleur, Maryse se précipita vers lui.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu as s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Mon front me brûle criât Alec

Le sceau était en train de retenir son trop-plein de pouvoir et se mis à saigner, Alec criât de douleur.

\- Il faut l'emmener au Haut sorcier tout de suite s'affola Maryse

\- Jace va démarrer la voiture tout de suite ordonna Robert

Jace vola en utilisant son pouvoir pour aller plus vite, Robert utilisa son pouvoir de feu pour calmer les douleurs de son fils. Maryse le fit léviter grâce à sa magie, ils se dirigèrent vers les lieux sacrés des sorciers. Le Haut sorcier les conduit dans une salle, ils placèrent Alec sur l'autel qui continuait de hurler sa souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le sceau s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Le sceau retient son débordement de pouvoir mais il est arrivé à sa limite avant les deux mois pour le renouvellement expliqua le sorcier en mettant deux doigts sur son front

\- Il faut faire quelque chose paniqua Robert

\- Le seul moyen est de retirer le sceau pour laisser son débordement exploser avant de le remettre à nouveau trouva le sorcier

Le couple ne répondit rien et laissa leur chef faire, il retira le sceau avant de se faire projeter par une onde de choc. Alec se releva avec ses yeux de chat, il regarda tout le monde surtout sa mère.

\- Ou est-il demanda Alec d'un ton sinistre

\- Nous l'avons pas encore trouvé, nous avons juste retiré le sceau car ton pouvoir était en train de trop se déployer et que le sceau n'arrivait pas à le retenir expliqua Maryse

Alec fit craquer sa nuque dans un son sourd, il se mit debout et marcha vers sa mère. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- J'ai eu ce débordement parce que je l'ai sentit tout proche de moi, je voulais l'appeler à moi mais comme tu dis le sceau me retenait confessa Alec

\- Comment cela il était tout proche de toi questionna Izzy confuse

Il arrêta de caresser la joue de sa mère en regardant sa petite sœur, il fonçât sur elle en lévitant. Jace fut impressionner par la rapidité d'Alec, celui-ci caressa les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Ma belle Izzy, il était si proche de moi que je ressentais son odeur, son corps près de moi et mon autre moitié soupira Alec de plaisir

\- Il a dû te ressentir lui aussi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu à toi questionna Jace

\- Car au moment où je voulais l'appeler à moi, ce maudit sceau que m'a mis ce sorcier bas gamme me retenait cracha Alec en jetant une boule de feu à quelques mètres du Haut sorcier

Le Haut sorcier haleta devant le mur brûlé, Alec sourit avec sadisme. Izzy et Jace déglutinèrent à ça. Max s'approcha d'Alec

\- Est-ce vraiment toi où…commença Max

\- Je suis une partie de ton frère, je suis sa magie enfin une moitié de magie vue que mon autre moitié se fait prier sourit Alec en se léchant les lèvres

Il recula pour déployer sa puissance dans une explosion, toute sa famille fut secouer sous la pression de sa puissance magique. Il lévita dans l'air en déployant son pouvoir avant de se poser doucement en soufflant, il craqua à nouveau sa nuque dans un son sinistre. Il regarda sa famille de ses yeux félins,

\- Eh bien maintenant je peux à nouveau être scellé, mais pour les débordements de ma puissance ils se feront moindres à partir de maintenant décrèta Alec en passant une main sur sa nuque

\- Comment on va savoir que ton autre moitié est là demanda Jace

Il posa son regard sur son frère, il sourit froidement.

\- Jace, il me sentira lui aussi alors il viendra à moi pour nous unir à nouveau déclara Alec

Il se dirigea vers l'autel pour s'allonger dessus, il tourna la tête vers le Haut sorcier.

\- Viens me sceller, grand Haut sorcier se moqua Alec en le regardant

Le Haut sorcier vint le sceller à nouveau, Alec se réveilla groggy par le processus. Il rentra avec sa famille, et alla se coucher dans son lit,

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire demanda Robert en passant une main sur son visage lassé

\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment sa magie qui nous parlait ou pas questionna Max

\- Oui, c'était sa magie qui parlait répondit Maryse

\- La manière dont il parlait, ce n'est pas Alec commenta Izzy

\- On dirait un être sûr de lui, sadique, froid énuméra Jace

\- Sa moitié doit être comme cela conclut Maryse

\- Une chose qui m'inquiète est-ce que lui aussi à des débordements de magie questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, ce qu'il passe pour son partenaire répondit Robert

Ils firent un silence en pensant à Alec, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à son lycée. Etant Major de sa promotion il devait parler devant tous les élèves, il était un peu stressé.

\- Tout va bien Alec, demanda la bibliothécaire

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste en train de terminer mon discours pour la remise de diplôme répondit Alec en souriant

\- Je vois, je te laisse travailler sourit la bibliothécaire

Il se replongea dans son discours, il était stressé en voyant tout le monde devant lui. Il monta sur l'estrade avec sa feuille, il déglutina sous le stress. Il vit sa famille le regardait avec fierté

\- Un jour quand j'étais petit, mon père m'avait pris sur ses genoux . Il m'a dit fils que veux-tu faire plus tard, je lui ai dis papa je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard peut-être pilote d'avion ou bien encore ninja racontât Alec

Tout le monde ria à son histoire surtout Robert qui s'était souvenu de ce moment,

\- Même maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, mais je sais une chose quels que soient les caprices du destin. Nous le surmonterons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, à partir de maintenant l'avenir est à nous. Félicitation la promo 2012, nous l'avons fait se réjouit Alec en jetant son béret dans l'air

Tout le monde le suivit en faisant pareil, Alec attendit son tour pour recevoir son diplôme. Il rejoignit sa famille qui vint l'embrasser,

\- Je suis contente que mon bébé ait réussi son diplôme et maintenant tu vas partir pour l'université renifla Maryse

L'air autour d'eux s'agitait doucement sous les émotions de Maryse, Alec l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je resterai toujours ton bébé maman sourit Alec

\- Sérieux, tu vas nous manquer après ton départ souffla Izzy en serrant son frère aîné

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas encore parti rit Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Allez les enfants, et si on allait au restaurant pour fêter ça proposa Robert

\- Super se réjouit Max

Ils allèrent au restaurant pour fêter le diplôme d'Alec, ils discutèrent à table en riant.

\- Robert, quelle agréable surprise lança une voix

Robert se tourna vers la source de la voix, ils virent Alexeï et son épouse ainsi que Lilith.

\- Alexeï, je suis moi-même surpris de te trouver ici s'étonna Robert

Alexeï commença à discuter avec Robert à table après que celui-ci les ait inviter à les rejoindre, Alec fut agacé par la présence de Lilith qui continua de lui faire du charme. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour aller respirer l'air frais à l'extérieur, il toucha son front en sentant une douleur lancinante le lançer.

\- Ça va Alec questionna Jace

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec

Son frère vit le sceau scintiller un peu avant de disparaître ce qui le soulagea, ils retournèrent dans le restaurant. Jace avait fait exprès de changer de place avec Alec pour que celui-ci soit loin de Lilith qui était mécontente du changement et au grand bonheur d'Alec, Izzy se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu veux que je la fasse cramer proposa Izzy doucement

\- Non, nous aurions de gros problèmes avec le conseil des sorciers répondit Alec sur le même ton

\- Ouais tu as raison, c'est un gaspillage de magie pour rien ajouta Max en grimaçant

Alec gloussa ce qui attira l'attention sur lui, il s'excusa sous les regards malicieux de Max et d'Izzy avec Jace qui écoutait leur conversation grâce à sa magie. La famille était sur le point de partir après avoir réglé l'addition, Lilith agrippa le bras d'Alec pour lui glisser un morceau de papier dans sa poche.

\- C'est mon numéro de téléphone, appelle-moi sourit Lilith dans un sourire charmeur

Il hocha la tête en frémissant de dégoût envers cette femme, il jeta le morceau de papier dans la rue. Il entra dans sa chambre, il s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain il se réveilla en sentant un corps chaud près de lui, il soupira longuement.

\- Izzy, dégage de mon lit ordonna Alec

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur, il ouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers la source de la voix. Il vit un homme qui était flou dans sa tête mais seul ses yeux de chat le firent retenir son souffle, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes dans une caresse.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles mon amour susurra l'inconnu

\- Qui es-tu questionna Alec en sentant étrangement bien avec cet inconnu

Il le surplombant, il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

\- Je suis toi et tu es moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Tu es ma moitié et je suis ta moitié confia l'inconnu

A ses mots Alec se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, le sceau scintillait très fortement.

\- Je suis toi et tu es moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Tu es ma moitié et je suis ta moitié répéta Alec sans comprendre le sens de ses phrases

Il se recoucha ayant ses phrases dans sa tête, il se réveilla à nouveau. Il se prépara et se rendit dans la cuisine, il prit son petit déjeuner.

\- Maman, tu peux m'aider sur quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr questionna Maryse

\- En fait sur le sens d'une phrase répondit Alec

\- Vas-y dit sa mère

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Tu es ma moitié et je suis ta moitié lâcha Alec

Sa mère se figea devant les dires de son fils,

\- Qui t'a dit ça questionna Maryse d'un ton choqué

\- J'ai faits un rêve et un homme dans mon rêve m'à dit ça rougit Alec

Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit sous le regard intriguer de son fils aîné, elle avala sa salive difficilement.

\- Chéri, je pense que cet homme voulait dire que tu étais son amant dans son rêve toussa Maryse de gêne

\- Je pense aussi rougi Alec

Il mangea son petit déjeuner avant de partir dans sa chambre, Robert entra dans la cuisine pour trouver sa femme songeuse.

\- Tu va bien remarqua son mari

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Tu es ma moitié et je suis ta moitié, ça te dit quelque chose questionna Maryse en joignant sa main pour ranger sa vaisselle

\- C'est que disait Alec lors du scellement répondit Robert en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Robert, mais il a rêvé qu'un homme lui disait ça avoua Maryse

\- Ce qui signifie que leur rencontre approche conclue Robert

\- Que va-t-il se passer quand ils se rencontreront se posa Maryse

Son mari ne lui répondit rien, Alec alla observer Izzy et Jace s'entraîner avec la magie. Max était près de lui en lisant son manga, Alec pencha la tête pour éviter une boule de feu lancé par sa sœur sur Jace qui avait esquivé.

\- Désolé Alec s'excusa Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Alec

Max releva juste les yeux avant de replonger dans sa lecture, Jace mit fin à l'entraînement pour venir boire de l'eau. Izzy vint se reposer,

\- Qui vient avec moi faire du shopping proposa Izzy après avoir de l'eau

\- J'ai des choses à faire répondit Max en montrant son livre

\- J'ai un rencart confia Jace

\- Préparer mes cartons répondit Alec

Elle fit la moue et bouda dans son coin, ses frères sourirent à cela. Alec se tourna vers son frère cadet,

\- Tu as encore un rencard compris Alec

\- Oui, une fille du nom de Kaelie répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Attends Kaelie, ce n'est pas celle qui t'a plaqué derrière le stade réalisa Izzy

\- Elle veut une deuxième chance commenta Jace

Ils haussèrent les épaules avant de continuer de discuter,

\- Et toi Alec avec Lilith se moqua Jace

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est elle qui se fait des films réfuta Alec

\- Cette fille n'est pas très nette, à croire qu'elle veut se marier à tout prix avec toi grimaça Izzy

\- Ça oui, par contre je pourrais être témoin proposa Jace

Alec lui frappa l'épaule ce qui le fit crier de douleur,

\- Continue à me charrier et je mets un canard dans ta chambre menaça Alec

\- Je suis désolé et je m'excuse, pardon Alec mais ne prononce pas le noms de ses créatures sataniques supplia Jace

Il roula des yeux en le voyant supplier comme ça, Izzy et Max s'étaient écroulés de rire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le départ d'Alec et la décision du Haut sorcier. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Auriane07 : Disons que pas maintenant parce que elle et Valentin seront les grands méchants dans mon histoire.**

 **Heloisehenequin : Il ne va pas se calmer maintenant crois-mois, et oui il ne va pas tarder arriver.**

 **Darknesscoming : Ouais il va encore du Raj dans ce chapitre et pour Magnus il fera une petite apparition dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Maryse observa son fils endormi, elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Alec se réveilla sous les caresses,

\- Maman bailla Alec

\- Je suis venu te réveillé pour ton petit déjeuner signala Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue questionna Alec

\- Je me sentais nostalgique souffla Maryse

Elle sortit de sa chambre, Alec sourit et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il vit son petit frère en train de faire flamber ses gaufres après avoir mis du sucre dessus. Il s'assit où sa mère lui avait servi son petit déjeuner avec sa magie pendant qu'elle cuisinait, Jace arriva en volant avant de tomber par terre.

\- Jace gronda Maryse

\- Pardon maman grimaça Jace en se relevant

\- Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ordonna Maryse

Max et Alec ricanèrent doucement devant le visage douloureux de Jace, Izzy arriva habillé d'une robe rouge assez courte. Alec fronça les sourcils devant sa tenue,

\- Maman râla Izzy

Maryse se tourna vers Izzy pour comprendre le regard d'Alec,

\- Pour une fois Alec a raison, cette robe est beaucoup trop courte à mon goût chérie renchérit Maryse

Elle soupira mécontente avant de se lever pour aller se changer, elle revint avec une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec des manches évasés. Elle s'assit sous le regard satisfait d'Alec,

\- Qu'avez-vous prévue de faire aujourd'hui questionna Maryse à ses enfants

\- J'ai un rencart répondit Jace

\- Je vais lire mes mangas toute la journée bien sûr après avoir fait mes devoirs répondit Max en sentant le regard insistant de sa mère

\- Je vais faire mes cartons pour la rentrée à l'université répondit Alec

\- Je vais au centre commerciale répondit Izzy

\- D'accord sourit Maryse

Alec se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, il rassembla la plupart de ses affaires pour les mettre dans les cartons. Il entendit toquer à la porte, il leva la tête et vit sa sœur entrée dans sa chambre.

\- Je voudrais te demander si tu pouvais m'accompagner au centre commercial proposa Izzy

\- Je voudrais bien mais tu vois bien que je suis en train de faire mes cartons souffla Alec en déposant un carton dans un coin

Izzy fit une mine de chien battue à son frère, il soupira essayant de résister avant d'accepter de venir avec elle. Elle cria de joie en lançant des petites étincelles autour d'elle,

\- Izzy gronda Alec en éteignant les petites étincelles

\- Désolé s'excusa Izzy

Ils se rendirent au centre commercial, Izzy l'entraîna dans une boutique. Elle choisit plusieurs robes et fit un défilé pour son frère, mais celui-ci était peu enclin de jouer le jeu en les refusant toutes. Alec soupira en se pinçant le nez tout en sentant une migraine arriver,

\- Dis-tu viendras les week-ends n'est-ce pas demanda Izzy depuis la cabine

\- Ouais, je rentrerai confirma Alec

\- J'espère que tu pourrais te faire des amis là-bas sourit Izzy en sortant de la cabine

\- J'ai cru que tu m'aurais dit que je pourrais rencontrer mon âme-sœur conclu Alec en haussant un sourcil

Izzy lui sourit en haussant les épaules, elle l'emmena dans une autre boutique de chaussures. Elle choisit plusieurs paires de talons, avant de les payer. Le sorcier soupira de lassitude en portant ses sacs de shopping,

\- Tu as encore des choses à acheter questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit Izzy

Il lui suivit dans un magasin de lingerie féminine, il s'arrêta avant de faire demi-tour. Izzy l'attrapa par le bras,

\- Hors de question que je te vois en train de choisir des sous-vêtements rougis Alec en voulant s'en aller

\- S'il te plait, c'est juste quelques minutes supplia Izzy

\- D'accord mais tu fais vite gronda Alec grincheux d'avoir cédé aux caprices de sa sœur

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Alec passa de tous les tons de rouges possible qu'il y avait. Il vit des femmes entrain de le regarder en chuchotant, heureusement Izzy fit vite son achat avant de ressortir.

\- C'est bon, on peut retourner à la maison maintenant questionna Alec agacé

\- Je vais te prendre quelques vêtements pour toi, parce que tu me fais honte avec ses horribles sweats avec plein de trou constata Izzy en mettant un doigt dans le trous de son haut

\- D'accord soupira Alec

Alec la suivis dans un magasin, Izzy lui prit plusieurs hauts et pantalons avant de l'envoyer dans une cabine d'essayage. Il soupira longuement en regardant le haut et le pantalon, le haut était un t-shirt bleu marine en col en V assez moulant et le pantalon en jeans slim noire. Il ressortit de la cabine irritée,

\- Hors de question que je prends ça claqua Alec

\- Mais tu es parfait dedans complimenta Izzy en souriant

Il roula des yeux, elle lui fit essayer des vêtements dans le même genre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un café pour prendre une collation,

\- Alors tu es prêt pour partir questionna Izzy en sirotant son soda

\- Oui, mais vous aller me manquer car on était habitué à se retrouver pour le déjeuner à la cafétéria souffla Alec

\- Je sais et puis ce n'est pas grave, encore une année et on te rejoindra rassura Izzy

\- Surtout Jace qui a hâte d'y aller soupira Alec

\- Fête et filles à gogo ainsi que l'alcool qui coule à flots ricana Izzy

Il la rejoignit dans son rire avant de mettre une main sur son front, sa sœur commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Mon front me brûle légèrement mais ça va rassura Alec

Elle voyait le sceau scintiller faiblement, elle souffla en comprenant que le sceau retenait le surplus de magie qu'il avait.

\- Allez, on rentre, il faut que tu termines d'emballer tes cartons souris Izzy

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec termina de ranger ses affaires dans les cartons pour sa rentrée à l'université. Il s'allongea en soufflant de victoire d'avoir terminé, il ferma les yeux quand il sentit un autre corps prêt de lui. Il savait par l'odeur que c'était Jace, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ton rencart s'est encore mal terminé questionna Alec

\- Au contraire ça c'est bien passé répondit Jace d'une voix morne

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me serrer comme un doudou questionna Alec

\- Parce que tu vas partir de la maison pour aller dans une université où il y aura des fêtes, de l'alcool, et des filles alors que je vais me taper encore le bahut chouina Jace

Il roula des yeux à ça, il avait sérieusement envie de balancer son frère par la fenêtre mais le connaissant il utilisera sa magie pour léviter.

\- Tu as encore une année avant que toi et Izzy vous venez me rejoindre soupira Alec

\- Je sais mais tu vas me manquer surtout la nuit vu qu'il commence à faire froid le soir gloussa Jace

\- Oh oui, je te sers de bouillotte ironisa Alec ce qui le fit ricaner

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me sers à autre chose bébé minauda Jace en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Désolé chéri j'ai la migraine donc ce soir pas de sexe rit Alec en se tenant les côtes

\- Comment je vais faire moi s'offusqua Jace

\- Ta main droite ou la gauche tenta Alec

Ils rigolèrent ensemble sur le lit d'Alec, ils se regardèrent en souriant comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Franchement Alec, tu vas me manquer avoua Jace

\- Je sais, toi aussi tu vas me manquer répondit Alec

\- Oh que c'est mignon autant d'amour entre vous minauda Izzy

Ils levèrent la tête pour la voir appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte, Izzy vint s'installer comme elle le put dans le lit d'Alec.

\- Alec, ton lit n'est pas très confortable remarqua Izzy en tapant sur le lit

\- C'est parce que je l'aime comme ça gronda Alec

\- Hé vous faîte un câlin sans moi grogna Max en les voyant sur le lit

\- On ne fait pas un câlin sur mon lit répliqua Alec

Max vint sur le lit en s'installant dessus, Alec soupira en se retrouvant avec Jace sur le côté droit, Izzy à ses pieds et Max en plein milieu sur son lit.

\- Je vous prévins si vous cassez mon lit, vous me remboursez un pareil avertis Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton lit ne va pas casser rassura Jace

Ils entendirent un craquement sonore,

\- Rassure-moi Jace c'est ton estomac qui est en train de crier n'est ce pas s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Bien sûr que non réfuta Jace

\- Alors c'est toi Max qui as pété paniqua Izzy

\- Pas du tout, jamais je ne ferais ça. Je sais péter discrètement réfuta Max

\- Par l'ange compris Alec

Le lit d'Alec craqua sous les poids des quatre, Izzy atterrie sur les jambes de Jace, Alec avait une jambe entre le flanc d'Izzy et l'autre sur le visage de Max, Max était coincé entre la poitrine d'Izzy et les côtes de Jace. Jace était en dessous de sa fratrie,

\- Vous me devez tous un lit gronda Alec en essayant de se libérer

Maryse entra dans la chambre et les trouva comme ça, elle éclata de rire en les voyant emmêler.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été proche comme ça ria Maryse

\- Maman tu peux nous aider s'il te plait parce que je suis à la limite d'être asphyxié par la poitrine d'Izzy supplia Max qui avait commençait à devenir bleue

\- J'arrive sourit Maryse en utilisant ses pouvoirs

Elle les fit léviter dans les airs pour les séparer doucement, puis elle les reposa doucement. Alec soupira de soulagement, mais il regarda son lit en mille morceaux avec tristesse.

\- Ton père va t'acheter un nouveau lit consola Maryse

\- On est désolé Alec s'excusa Izzy

Il fit une moue avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, quelques jours avant le départ d'Alec ses parents l'emmenèrent au conseil des sorciers pour renouveller son sceau. Après l'avoir endormi le sorcier lui retira le sceau, l'onde de choc créée par ses pouvoirs le projeta contre le mur. Alec se réveilla sur l'autel avec ses yeux de chat, il tourna la tête vers ses parents en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

\- Mère appela Alec

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé mon chéri répondit Maryse

Il se leva en lévitant pour déployer tous ses pouvoirs avant de se calmer, il vint prés de Maryse.

\- Tu sais que je vais partir pour l'université et j'aurai sûrement des débordements de pouvoirs, ce sceau ne tiendra pas longtemps là-bas expliqua Alec

\- Comment faut faire pour le retrouver parce qu'il est rare qu'un sorcier ait des yeux de chat ajouta Robert

Il regarda son père, il fit luire ses yeux de chat en penchant la tête.

\- Tu marques un point père conclu Alec

\- J'ai peut-être une solution proposa le Haut sorcier

Alec tourna à moitié la tête vers lui irriter, il se fit violence pour ne pas le faire valser contre le mur.

\- Parle toujours de ta solution questionna Alec

\- Tu es intéressé maintenant commenta le chef des sorciers

\- Ma patience à des limites sorcier alors dis-moi la solution pour m'unir à nouveau avec lui demanda Alec froidement

\- La solution est de le faire venir ici sous forme d'invitation pour une fête ainsi vous vous sentirez l'un et l'autre expliqua le sorcier

Alec ferma les yeux en levant la tête légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux déterminés,

\- J'approuve cette solution accepta Robert

\- Moi de même, et toi renchérit Maryse

\- Si c'est la seul solution pour le faire venir à moi alors j'accepte approuva Alec

\- Le seul point négatif est que ça prendra du temps car il faudra rassembler tous les sorciers du monde pour ça ajouta le sorcier

Il pointa son doigt vers le sorcier qui prit peur en croyant que celui-ci allait le faire valser comme d'habitude,

\- Tu aurais le même délai que j'ai donné à mes parents, exactement 1 an pour le faire venir à moi décréta Alec

\- C'est entendu répondit le Haut sorcier

\- Par contre si tu essayes de me rouler, n'oublie pas que même sans ma moitié je reste plus puissant que toi menaça Alec en le faisant léviter grâce à son pouvoir

\- C'est clair confirma le sorcier

\- Alec relâche-le ordonna Maryse

\- Bien mère ironisa Alec en le relâchant

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard mécontent de sa mère, il se dirigea vers l'autel pour se faire sceller à nouveau.

\- Avant qu'on te scelle, tu as rêvé de ta moitié et tu m'as dit qu'il t'a dit la même chose que tu nous avais dite racontât Maryse

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi nous ne formons qu'un, je suis ta moitié et tu es la mienne. Je me rappelle du rêve, je ne sais pas ce que c'est peut-être un rêve prémonitoire ou autre répondit Alec

Ses parents l'observèrent se faire sceller à nouveau, Alec était endormi sans être réveillé. Le Haut Sorcier fit apparaître une boîte en bois, il ouvrit pour révéler une bague en argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Robert

\- C'est une bague en argent qui va réduire ses pouvoirs encore plus quand le sceau atteindra sa limite expliqua l'homme

\- Bien répondit Robert

Ils prirent Alec et le ramenèrent à la maison, il se réveilla groggy dans son lit. Ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre avec le coffret en bois,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Alec

\- C'est un cadeau du conseil pour toi mentit Robert

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'ont donné questionna Alec

\- On n'en sait rien peut-être pour te féliciter pour ton entré à l'université expliqua Maryse

\- Il le prit la bague pour le mettre à son doigt, toute la famille vint lui dire au revoir devant la maison.

\- Prends soin de toi commenta Maryse en lissant le t-shirt d'Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens pour le week-end rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais la maison sera vide sans toi pendant la semaine renifla Maryse

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras en la serrant très fort avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il serra la main de son père.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils sourit Robert de fierté

\- Merci papa, remercia Alec en baissant la tête

\- Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoir, je serais toujours fière de toi rassura Robert en lui mettant une main sur sa tête pour le consoler

Il serra son père avant de passer à sa fratrie, il fit un câlin à son petit frère avant d'embrasser Izzy sur le front en lui murmurant de faire attention à elle. Il serra Jace dans ses bras,

\- Réserve quelques filles là-bas pour moi proposa Jace en lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- Idiot insulta Alec gentiment

Jace ria avant de le laisser partir, il souffla un bon coup avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il fit un signe d'au-revoir à sa famille avant de se diriger vers l'université. Il arriva dans le parking, il alla à l'accueil pour demander la clef de sa chambre. La réceptionniste lui donna avant qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Raj.

\- Quelle surprise sourit Raj

\- Tu es mon colocataire questionna Alec crispé

\- Ouais mais rassure-toi je sais que tu es chasse gardé répondit Raj

Le sorcier se réjouit pour une fois que Lilith lui as servis a quelque chose, il s'installa de son coté sans se soucier de Raj. Il appela sa famille pour les prévenir de son arrivé, après il se reposa sur son lit quand il vit Raj se promener nu dans la chambre.

\- Par l'ange, mets un vêtement cracha Alec

\- Oups désolé, c'est juste que je suis tellement habitué à vivre seul que j'ai oublié s'excusa Raj

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Alec

Il se tourna dos à lui avant de s'endormir, il se réveilla en sueur en touchant son front qui le brûlait violemment. La brûlure se calmait doucement au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient sans remarquer que la bague vibrait à son doigt, il soupira de soulagement avant de se recoucher. Le lendemain il se rendit à ses cours, il passa une bonne semaine avant de rentrer chez lui, toute sa famille lui tomba dessus. Il ria légèrement,

\- Tu as beaucoup manqué tu sais renifla Maryse

\- Je sais maman répondit Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

Il monta dans sa chambre et sourit heureux de voir son nouveau lit, il sauta dessus.

\- Alors il est confortable n'est-ce pas demanda Jace

\- Je sais mais je vous défends d'approcher de mon lit menaça Alec

\- Tu vas encore nous en vouloir longtemps bouda Izzy

\- Izzy a raison et on est désolés d'avoir bousillé ton lit renchéri Max

\- Pour te dire la vérité c'est Izzy qui est responsable parce qu'elle avait grossi accusa Jace

\- Jace Lightwood t'es un homme mort s'exclama Izzy outrée

\- Tu vas te casser un ongle frangine taquina Jace

Elle utilisa sa magie sur Jace en lui mettant le feu à ses fesses, il courra partout dans les couloirs avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour l'éteindre.

\- C'est qu'on appelle avoir le feu aux fesses nargua Izzy en soufflant sur son doigt comme pour retirer de la fumée dessus

\- Le pauvre, grimaça Alec et Max

Jace arriva avec de la glace sur les fesses, il jeta un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Merci Izzy, à cause de toi j'aurai la visite de maman pour me mettre de la pommade sur les fesses comme un bébé gronda Jace

\- Réjouit toi que j'ai mis feu à tes fesses parce que je voulais le faire sur ton service à trois pièces sourit Izzy avec sadisme

Il mit sa main entre ses jambes ce qui les fit éclater de rire, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour le dîner. Maryse gronda Izzy d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Jace qui grimaça en s'asseyant sur ses fesses brûlées, Max se tenait les côtes à force de rire alors qu'Alec souriait doucement. Il était allongé dans sa chambre et entendait les cris de douleur de Jace à propos de ses fesses, sa mère passa dans sa chambre avec une crème anti-brûlure.

\- Tu as fini de passer la crème sur son derrière questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'avais oublié à quel point il peut-être douillait souriait Maryse

Il lui rendit son sourire, Maryse lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Et toi est-ce que ça va ton front ne t'a pas brûlé par hasard demanda sa mère

\- Non tout va bien pour le moment mais le premier jour ça m'a brûlé avant que ça se calme doucement expliqua Alec

\- Je vois répondit Maryse

Elle lui embrassa le front avant de le laisser dormir, il se coucha heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre très court demain je ferrais un chapitre très longue promis. Dans le prochain chapitre le bal des sorciers et la crise violent d'Alec. Bisous glacés.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Darknesscoming : Voilà la suite et Magnus fera une apparition XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec s'était habitué au campus, malgré qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Raj. Celui-ci avait compris qu'Alec et Lilith ne sortaient pas ensemble, il avait commencé à le draguer sans cesse. Le sorcier avait par finir demander un changement de chambre, maintenant il se retrouvait seul. Il espérait toute même la partager avec son frère, il souria à ça.

\- A quoi penses-tu questionnas Jace

\- Que tu partageras la chambre avec moi répondit Alec

Ils étaient sur la terrasse allongée sur les transats,

\- Je l'espère aussi, parce que je veux la partager avec mon bel apollon dans mon lit minauda Jace

\- Oh joie me revoilà coincer avec toi, je te préviens tu as intérêt à rentrer de bonne heure pour coucher les enfants avertis Alec entrant dans son jeu

\- D'accord chéri mais ce n'est pas ma faute si mon patron me retient tard le soir minauda Jace

Alec n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire, Jace riait aussi.

\- Alors les cours se passent bien demanda Jace

\- Ouais répondit Alec en touchant son front

Jace fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire ça,

\- Ça va demanda Jace

\- Tout va bien, je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va rassura Alec

\- Si tu veux répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux, le blond fit un tour de main pour bercer son frère dans une douce brise pour le faire dormir.

\- Merci Jace souffla Alec endormi

\- Pas de quoi frangin sourit Jace

Il s'endormit en profitant de la douce brise, Jace vérifia si son frère dormait avant de prévenir sa mère de la sieste d'Alec.

\- D'accord acquiesça Maryse

\- Je vais aller le rejoindre commenta Jace en prenant une bouteille de soda dans le réfrigérateur

Jace s'allongea à nouveau dans le transat, il observa son frère en train de dormir. Alec remua de son sommeil, il se frotta les yeux.

\- Combien de temps je me suis endormi questionna Alec

\- Tu t'es endormi pendant dix minutes au moins répondit Jace

Il se releva pour s'étirer en baillant, il passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu sais si tu n'étais pas un homme et plutôt une femme, j'aurai pensé que tu avais tes règles remarqua Jace

\- Heureusement que non parce que je serai ta aussi ta sœur et je sais que tu m'aurais sauté dessus grimaça Alec

\- Ah oui entre toi et Izzy, je préfère toi sourit Jace en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Evite de dire cela à Izzy sinon tu auras encore les fesses en feu ricana Alec

Jace grimaça en se frottant le postérieur tout se souvenant de la douleur, ils profitèrent de l'air frais et du beau temps sur la terrasse.

\- Dis Alec, il y a une chose qui me tourmente à ton sujet avoua Jace

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais te demander est-ce que tu es gay questionna Jace

Alec le regarda choqué avant de réfléchir à sa question, il pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles contrairement à Jace mais quand il pensait à l'homme de son rêve qu'il avait fait,il se sentait incroyablement bien et attiré par lui, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je crois que oui, je suis gay supposa Alec

\- Tu le crois ou tu es gay demanda Jace

\- Je pense que je suis gay, parce que je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles contrairement à toi et puis j'ai fait un rêve où un homme m'embrassait et ce baiser me plaisait se souvient Alec en touchant ses lèvres

\- Il avait l'air de quoi cet homme demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je ne sais pas mais il avait des yeux de chat, ils étaient beaux rêva Alec

Son frère frissonna en pensant aux yeux de chat de son frère qui étaient froids quand il étendait ses pouvoirs dans ses crises,

\- Et toi avec Kaelie questionna Alec

\- Bof, elle est vraiment collante cette nana. Elle se croit déjà mariée avec moi tu te rends compte pesta Jace

\- Comment ça, elle t'a présenté ses parents conclu Alec

\- Ouais elle m'a présenté à ses parents et maintenant elle veut rencontrer les miens en plus elle me parle sans cesse de combien d'enfants nous aurons, quelle sera la couleur du toit de notre maison par l'ange j'envie de l'asphyxier avec mes pouvoirs quand elle commence se lamenta Jace

Alec rigola en se tenant les côtes, il refixa la face de son frère qui était trop pour lui. Il essuya ses larmes,

\- Tu vas prendre qui comme témoin à ton mariage avec elle taquina Alec

\- Ah ne me parle pas de ça s'exclama Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds

Il continua de rigoler avant que Maryse vienne les prévenir de venir déjeuner, ils passèrent à table et remarquèrent l'absence d'Izzy ainsi que Max et leur père.

\- Où son papa, Izzy et Max questionna Alec

\- Ton père est parti travaillé, Izzy avait un rendez-vous et Max est parti chez son ami répondit Maryse en leur servant le petit déjeuner

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner, après ils retournèrent sur la terrasse. Maryse les prévint qu'elle sortait pour aller faire quelques courses, ils hochèrent la tête avant de contempler le paysage.

\- Ça te dirait de voler un peu proposa Jace

\- Ouais, si tu me promets de me tenir serré et non de me lâcher parce que t'a repéré une fille canon protesta Alec

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ça, mais elle en valait le détour crois-moi parce qu'elle avait un truc pour me faire jouir rêva Jace

\- Ah garde ton truc sexuel pour toi grimaça Alec

\- Allez viens,tu pourrais gerber sur un oiseau ricana Jace en se levant

Alec se leva et attrapa la main de son frère, il commença à utiliser sa magie pour les faire voler tous les deux dans les airs. Alec était toujours impressionné de voler grâce à la magie de l'air de Jace, ils survolèrent le quartier qui heureusement pour eux,beaucoup de sorciers y vivaient . Ils firent un tour avant d'atterrir près d'un lac, Jace s'allongea pour se reposer un instant.

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, je n'aie plus d'habitude de voler avec quelqu'un rassura Jace essoufflé

\- Reposes-toi un moment conseilla Alec en s'allongeant sur l'herbe

Ils contemplèrent le ciel bleu sans se soucier de rien, Alec soupira d'aise devant le calme autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit caqueter, il ouvrit un œil pour voir une famille de canards près du lac. Il referma les yeux, avant de compter mentalement dans sa tête.

\- Alec, allons-nous en d'ici parcequ'il y a des démons près de nous chuchota Jace

Il rigola intérieurement alors qu'il soupira longuement, il se leva connaissant son frère qui allait s'en aller sans lui.

\- D'accord soupira Alec en se levant

Il se leva et prit la main de son frère pour voler dans les airs pour s'éloigner du lac infesté de démons malfaisants pesta Jace tout le long du chemin, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Alec préféra laisser Jace dans son délire, il s'allongea sur son lit il passa sa main sur son front en le sentant brûler légèrement. Sans qu'il réalise il s'endormit pendant un bon moment, il rêva à nouveau qu'il était en train d'embrasser l'homme aux yeux de chat.

\- Mon amour susurra l'homme en se léchant les lèvres

\- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Je suis ta moitié et tu es la mienne avoua Alec qui se surprit à lui répondre d'une voix tendre

\- Oui, sourit l'homme avant de se pencher vers lui

Il l'embrassa et c'est sur ce baiser qu'Alec se réveilla en sursaut avec la morsure brûlante sur son front, il gémit de douleur en se touchant le front.

\- Ah gémit Alec

\- Alec cria sa mère

\- Maman dit Alec en se tenant le front

Sa mère vint près de lui, elle vit sur son front le sceau qui suintait du sang. Elle regarda la bague magique qui avait craquelé,

\- JACE cria Maryse en tenant son fils

Jace arriva et vit sa mère tenir son frère qui gémissait de douleur en tenant son front, il vit du sang. Il aida sa mère à mettre son frère dans la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers le conseil des sorciers. Le Haut Conseil était rassemblé autour d'Alec, ils enlèvent le sceau avant de se faire repousser violemment par les pouvoirs de celui-ci.

\- Le Haut Sorcier Malachie avait raison, son pouvoir est tellement grand qu'aucun sceau magique ne peut le retenir constata la consule des sorcières en se relevant

Alec lévitait dans les airs avec son aura magique autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour révéler ses yeux de chat. Il atterrit sur ses pieds, la terre sous ses pieds se fissura alors que son pouvoir s'étendait dans une violence inouïe, il plissa ses yeux avant de faire exploser son pouvoir magique. Tout le monde fut projeter contre le mur à l'exception de Jace qui s'était mis devant pour protéger Maryse, Alec s'évanouit sous l'explosion magique.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maryse rejoignant son fils

Elle vérifia son état et vit qu'il était en plein sommeil, elle se tourna vers la consule des sorciers.

\- Jia appela Maryse

\- Maryse, il faut qu'il retrouve son partenaire de vie pour que ses pouvoirs soient stabilisés car sinon son corps ne résistera pas ce déferlement de magie en lui -expliqua Jia

\- Le Haut sorcier Malachie nous avait proposé de faire une fête pour rassembler tous les sorciers du monde confia Maryse

\- Il nous en avait parler, nous approuvons la décision de faire un bal pour qu'Alec puisse rencontrer son autre moitié magique mais en échange tout le monde sorcier devra savoir pour leur magie proposa Jia

Jace allait protester la décision que proposait Jia, Maryse approuva. Jace éclata de colère en provoquant un puissant vent autour de lui,

\- Jace, calmes-toi apaisa Maryse

\- Non je me calmerai pas maman pourquoi as-tu approuvé la décision du conseil fulmina Jace

\- Parce que la puissance de ton frère ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde en plus de ça quand Alec rencontrera sa moitié tous les deux seront plus puissants que jamais expliqua Robert en entendant la conversation

\- Je refuse que mon frère soit exposé au danger par la faute au conseil réfuta Izzy qui avait été mis au courant

\- Malheureusement on n'a pas le choix à moins que vous voulez que votre frère meure dans l'explosion de sa magie questionna Robert d'un ton grave

La fratrie prit un air choqué, Izzy s'assit bouleversé parce que son père leur révélait.

\- Comment ça trembla Max

\- Normalement quand une magie élémentaire est basée sur un l'élément de la nature donc on déchaîne que l'élément qu'on a mais pour Alec s'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça car sa magie est basée sur son âme avec celle de son partenaire, quand il y a des débordements normalement son partenaire absorbe son pouvoir ce qui est équivalent pour lui. Mais le problème est qu'il a des débordements mais aucune absorption expliqua Robert

\- Et son corps ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps à ses déferlements de pouvoir renchérit Maryse

Jace tomba à genoux en réalisant que la situation de son frère est critique, Izzy laissa ses larmes couler sans les retenir. Max avait une mine triste en écoutant les explications,

\- D'accord, va pour que le conseil dévoile au monde sorcier la raison abdiqua Jace

\- Et pour Alec questionna Izzy d'une voix enrouée

\- Il le saura quand il rencontra son partenaire de vie répondit Maryse

Max se leva et partit dans la chambre de son frère pour se faire consoler, il vit son frère endormi sur son lit. Il se glissa dans son lit en le serrant, Alec se réveilla et vit son petit frère près de lui et le serra à son tour. Quelque part dans la ville une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année venait de recevoir un message de feu de la part du conseil,

\- Maman appela une fille rousse

\- Le conseil nous invite à un bal informa sa mère

\- C'est cool mais pourquoi ce bal questionna sa fille

\- Je ne sais pas Clary, bref où est il demanda sa mère

\- Dans sa chambre, il a encore eu une autre crise magique. J'ai réussi à le calmer avec ma magie de l'eau et il s'est endormi comme une masse répondit Clary

\- J'espère qu'il pourra le rencontrer à ce bal souhaita sa mère

\- Je sais au faite tata sera là aussi demanda Clary

\- Je pense que ta tante Kirana sera là , sourit sa mère

\- Il sera content retrouver tante Kirana conclu Clary

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera content de la retrouver c'est sa mère après tout commenta la femme rousse

\- Qui sera content demanda un homme

\- Luke, tu es rentré remarqua la rousse âgée

\- Ouais, je suis rentré de bonheur alors qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Luke

Il embrassa sa femme et ébouriffa les cheveux de Clary qui riait, il vit le parchemin.

\- Le conseil nous invite à un bal répondit sa femme à sa question muette

\- C'est bizarre enfin au moins on pourrait revoir tout le monde d'ailleurs où est Magnus questionna Luke

\- Il dort après avoir fait encore une crise de magie répondit Clary

\- Ses crises deviennent de plus en plus violentes renchérit sa femme

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jocelyn peut-être que lors du bal il rencontra sa moitié rassura Luke

\- Je l'espère en plus son sceau commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse ne pouvant plus contenir ses pouvoirs expliqua Jocelyn

\- Tu as dit tout ça à Kirana questionna Luke en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait parler au père de Magnus pour son sceau répondit Jocelyn

\- J'espère que son père pourra faire quelque chose souhaita Luke

\- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prononcez pas son nom questionna Clary

\- On ne prononce pas son nom car tu as oublié qu'il est un démon seul ta tante et Magnus ont le droit de l'appeler par son nom expliqua Jocelyn en tapotant son nez

\- J'avais oublié sourit Clary en tirant la langue

\- Essaye de réveiller Magnus pour passer à table proposa Jocelyn

\- D'accord répondit sa fille

Elle monta dans l'escalier en laissant son beau-père et sa mère dans le salon, Jocelyn ne voyant plus sa fille se tourna vers son mari.

\- Kirana m'a expliqué que le sceau était juste temporaire mais qu'Asmodée le maintenait depuis son royaume expliqua Jocelyn

\- Mais conclut Luke

\- Avec toutes ses crises qu'il a, Asmodée n'arrive plus avoir de contrôle dessus acheva Jocelyn

Luke grimaça en espérant que son neveu par alliance réussira à rencontrer sa moitié, Jocelyn pensait la même chose que son mari. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait quelque petits débordements sans qu'il ait des séquelles sur son sceau, toute sa famille s'est rendu au bal qu'avait organisé le conseil pour fêter l'anniversaire de la victoire contre le mage noir Valentin Morgenstern. Il était près de sa sœur comme sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de s'éloigner d'elle, Jace vint vers eux avec des verres.

\- Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici bouda Jace

\- Alcoolique taquina Izzy

\- Et toi aussi tu es pareille répliqua Jace

Elle lui lança un regard noir,

\- Jace, continue de me provoquer et je te fais cramer les cheveux dont tu es si fière menaça Izzy

\- D'accord, mais ne touche pas mes cheveux supplia Jace

Leur frère aîné roula des yeux devant leurs chamailleries, il regarda son petit frère qui fixait depuis un moment la fontaine de chocolat avec insistance.

\- Vas-y chuchota Alec

\- Si j'y vais maman va me taper sur les doigts répondit Max sur le même ton

\- Je dirai à maman que c'est moi qui t'ai permis d'aller manger rassura Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia son petit frère en se dirigeant vers la fontaine de chocolat

Il le regarda se diriger vers la fontaine de chocolat pour le déguster avec une brochette de fruits, il sourit à ça. Il soupira en voyant son frère et sa sœur qui continuait de se chamailler, il s'éloigna d'eux discrètement en faisant croire qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Il se promenait au milieu de la fête, il entendait des murmures autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour les écouter,

\- Vous avez entendu, le fils de Kirana va venir ici confessa une sorcière

\- Je sais, comment ce demi-démon peut-il venir ici cracha un sorcier

\- Il est obligé aussi étant un sorcier répondit la sorcière

\- Alors que son père est un prince des enfers clama Le sorcier

\- Je te rappelle que c'est Kirana la responsable en s'amourachant de ce démon grimaça la sorcière comme si le démon salissait sa bouche

\- Moi je peux vous dire une chose c'est que c'est une rumeur que ce démon l'est piégé en lui jetant un sort confessa une sorcière en rejoignant la conversation

\- Impossible mais bon le conseil ne pouvait rien faire, tant que ce fils de démon ne s'approche pas de ma fille déclara la sorcière hautaine

\- Il est venu avec Jocelyn, tu sais la femme ou plutôt l'ex-épouse de Valentin avec son deuxième mari et sa fille Clary informa la sorcière

Alec s'éloigna de ses commères qui n'avaient rien à faire que de casser du sucre sur les gens, il préféra aller dehors pour respirer l'air ambiant. Il vit une jeune fille rousse en train de jouer dans l'eau ou plutôt utiliser ses pouvoirs,

\- Bonsoir salua Alec poli

Elle se figea en regardant Alec, elle créa une barrière d'eau autour d'elle.

\- Je vais rien te faire, c'est juste que je voulais respirer un peu d'air et tu étais là c'est tout rassura Alec

Elle fit un mouvement de poignée avant de faire disparaître sa barrière, elle s'avança vers lui pour lui tendre sa main.

\- Clary Fairchirld se présenta la rousse

\- Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec à son tour

\- Je suis de magie eau et toi demanda Clary

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je suis né sans répondit Alec triste

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai pris l'habitude souffla Alec abattu

\- Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi, j'ai mes démons personnelles comme étant la fille de Valentin Morgenstern le mage noir compatis Clary

\- Tu es sa fille s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, alors si tu veux me balancer à la figure des insultes vas-y claqua Clary froidement

\- Non, non je ne vais pas t'insulter c'est juste que je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un enfant débita Alec en levant ses mains en l'air

\- Il a eu deux enfants, mon frère aîné est mort avec le trop-plein de magie noire qu'il avait implanté en lui racontât Clary en s'asseyant par terre

\- Désolé pour ton frère compati Alec

\- Ouais mais j'ai juré sur sa tombe que je le buterai s'il revient dans notre monde jura Clary en faisant tourbillonner son pouvoir autour d'elle

Alec posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui l'a calma doucement, elle le regarda avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Tu as la même aura que mon cousin, il est le seul qui arrive à me calmer confia Clary

\- Ah bon surpris Alec

\- Oui, en fait il est un peu comme un frère pour moi. On a grandi ensemble, sa mère est la sœur adoptive de ma mère expliqua Clary

\- Moi le seul qui me calme est mon frère adoptif et encore parfois c'est lui qui m'énerve surtout avec sa peur ridicule ria Alec légèrement

\- Il a peur de quoi questionna Clary

\- Tu vas rire, il a peur des canards ria Alec

La rouquine éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

\- Bon sang c'est vrai que c'est ridicule sourit Clary

\- Crois-moi à chaque fois qu'on va au lac parce que même s'il a la magie de l'air ce qui lui permet de voler, on a droit une scène quand une famille de canards s'approche un peu trop près du bord sourit Alec

\- Et d'où vient sa peur questionna Clary curieuse

\- Eh bien, ça remonte quand j'avais 12 ans je crois et à l'époque, nous étions partie pique-niquer au bord du lac. Notre mère nous avait donné à chacun un peu de grain pour les donner au canard et c'est-ce qu'on a fait mais il y avait un vieux canard qui a commencé à pourchasser Jace pendant un bon moment avant qu'il s'accroche à une branche d'un arbre grâce à ses pouvoirs racontât Alec

\- Comment il a fait pour descendre après questionna Clary en riant

\- Mon père a chassé le vieux canard et l'a aidé à descendre, depuis ce jour il n'a jamais oublié d'où sa peur répondit Alec

Clary rigola en se tenant les côtes, ils discutèrent en se racontant quelques anecdotes sur la famille ou sur eux-mêmes tout en se liant d'amitié.

\- Je te jure il était près de moi et après hop il a disparu alors que ma tante lui avait stipulé de me surveiller jura Clary les joues rouges à force de rire

\- Où il était parti? questionna Alec dans le même état qu'elle

\- On l'a retrouvé dans le bureau de l'agent parce qu'il avait essayé de draguer le prince charmant dans Cendrillon, je peux te dire qu'après ça il a été banni de là-bas rigola Clary

\- Par l'ange rigola Alec

\- ALEC cria Jace

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Jace venir vers eux, il frappa Alec d'un coup de poing assez fort.

\- On t'a cherché partout et toi tu – Bonsoir Jace Lightwood se présenta Jace d'un sourire charmeur

Alec leva les yeux d'exaspération, Clary se tenait les côtes en riant avant de tendre la main vers Jace.

\- Clary Fairchirld se présenta Clary avec un sourire

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle charma Jace en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Moi de même, vous voulez savoir ce qui m'excite pour coucher susurra Clary d'un ton malicieuse

\- Bien sûr sourit Jace en faisant un sourire de victoire

\- Que quelqu'un utilise un canard en plastique sur moi avoua Clary

Alec éclata de rire devant la tête choquée de Jace, Clary se tenait les genoux en s'éventant.

\- Oh mon dieu je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie souffla Clary les joue de la même couleur que ses cheveux

\- Vous plaisantiez n'est ce pas demanda Jace avec crainte

\- Peut-être sourit Clary en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle salua Alec de la main en lui confiant son numéro de téléphone, Jace avait la mâchoire décrochée. Il se tourna vers son frère,

\- File-moi son numéro, bordel cette fille c'est un sacré challenge pour moi acclama Jace

\- Crève répondit Alec d'un ton sec

Alec se dirigea vers la fête alors que Jace le suppliait de lui donner le numéro de Clary, Izzy vint lui souffler dans l'oreille pour sa disparition.

\- Il y a maman qui te cherche acheva Izzy

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de Jace pour moi il me saoule demanda Alec lassé de son frère

\- S'il te plait Alec supplia Jace avant de se faire traîner par le col par Izzy

Il se dirigea vers sa mère qui parlait avec une rousse ressemblant à Clary,

\- Alec, je voulais te présenter Jocelyn la mère de Clary se présenta Maryse

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, j'ai croisé votre fille informa Alec

\- Oh elle ne vous a pas rembarré j'espère, elle est un peu sèche avec les gens à part son cousin s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Non, on a beaucoup discuter tous les deux dehors rassura Alec

\- C'est la vérité maman renchérie Clary en arrivant

\- Clary, je te présente la mère d'Alec Maryse Lightwood présenta Jocelyn

\- Alors c'est vous, Alec en tout cas tu m'as menti ta mère est plus que belle elle est carrément canon complimenta Clary

Sa mère lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête,elle cria de douleur, Alec sourit en voyant son amie qui protestait contre sa mère.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, je la complimentais protesta Clary

\- Langage gronda Jocelyn

\- Ouais ben je parle comme Mags commenta Clary

Elle se pinça le nez devant les paroles de sa fille, Maryse rassura Jocelyn. Alec discutait avec Clary, quand elle sourit en voyant quelqu'un venir vers eux.

\- On tient voilà mon cousin sourit Clary

Alec vit un homme avec un costume très classe avec les cheveux en pétards de multiples couleurs aux pointes de ses cheveux, il était maquillé pour accentuer ses yeux mordorés et avait agrémenté tout son costume de paillettes.

\- Il aurait pu faire un effort et freiner sur les paillettes cet abruti insulta Clary

Clary commença à parler alors que Alec ne l'écoutait plus du tout, tout son corps ne pouvait se détacher de cet homme. Son front le brûla vivement il mit sa main dessus avant de se mettre à genoux en criant de douleur, sa mère se précipita sur lui.

\- Alec cria sa mère

Elle vit le sceau briller fortement, il se mit à avoir des spasmes de douleurs. Le conseil se mit autour d'Alec, ils voulurent briser le sceau quand le sceau se brisa tout seul sous les pouvoirs d'Alec. Tout le monde se fit projeter contre le mur sous l'onde de choc, Jace et Izzy regardèrent avec effroi leur frère toujours à genoux dans un tourbillon de magie. Il cria de douleur en libérant encore plus de magie, le conseil essaya de l'enchaîner avec des chaînes magiques mais les pouvoirs d'Alec les repoussaient violemment. Maryse se précipita sur Jia,

\- Jia fait quelque chose supplia Maryse

\- On ne peut rien faire Maryse parce que ses pouvoirs sont en train de se déchaîner répondit Jia

Robert rejoignit sa femme et ensemble ils regardèrent leur fils dans ce tourbillon de sa magie, Alec était en transe et à l'intérieur de lui tout est un chaos immense. Il envoya encore plus de pouvoir autour de lui, ses vêtements commencèrent à craqueler sous la pression. Jace appela son frère qui ne l'entendait plus, quand il vit un homme s'avancer vers le tourbillon de magie qu'avait créé Alec autour de lui.

\- Magnus non cria Jocelyn par terre

Celui-ci s'avança toujours vers lui, Alec releva la tête et le vis s'avançer vers lui. Il ne lui restait que son pantalon, Magnus entra dans le tourbillon sans être repoussé par la pression. Alec leva les bras vers lui avec ses yeux de chat semblable à lui,

\- Mon amour appela Alec sous plusieurs intonations

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans l prochain chapitre le serment d'amour et la rencontre officiel. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc!**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Magnus s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en se mettant par terre avec lui, ses vêtements étaient en train se désagréger. Le tourbillon magique devint stable pour se transformer en barrière pour les protéger tous les deux, tout le monde fixa la barrière de lumière.

\- Alors c'était lui sa moitié remarqua Maryse dans les bras de son mari

\- Maryse, ton fils à le même pouvoir demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui répondit Maryse

Jocelyn regarda la barrière avec stupeur, tout le monde fixa la barrière avec curiosité. A l'intérieur de celui-ci Alec flottait nu, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant plusieurs voix autour de lui.

\- Il est là informa plusieurs voix

\- Qui donc demanda Alec

\- Notre moitié, notre amour répondit plusieurs voix

Alec se réveilla devant des yeux de chats, il lui caressa le visage. Magnus effleura ses lèvres, il sentait des décharges électriques le parcourir. Ils se serrent encore une fois dans leurs bras,

\- Je suis là rassura Magnus avec plusieurs intonations de voix

Il se blottit encore plus dans ses bras en sentant sa chaleur, leur magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux comme une protection. Alec le regarda dans les yeux, Magnus lui caressa le visage en mettant la main sur son cœur.

\- Ego sum apud te, et tu in me: ut sint unum. Ego te medium, et tu meus(1) commença Magnus

Alec avait la respiration saccadée devant Magnus, il posa la main sur celle de Magnus. Maryse regarda son fil avec son partenaire de vie dans la barrière,

\- Impossible surpris Jia

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jia questionna Robert

\- Ils sont en train de prêter serment, un serment que même nous le conseil ne peut dissoudre expliqua Jia

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et sur tout le visage,

\- Ut priorem vitam in amabo te, volo te tibi et magicae magicae formare se in amores nostros vincere malum, quod noceat (2) continua Magnus

Alec lui caressa le visage avant de descendre sa main sur son torse, tous virent qu'ils étaient en transe. Ils se caressèrent chacun le corps de l'un et de l'autre sans être indécent,

\- Ego te semper amare ad ius iurandum a juramento quod sane caritas et amor (3) jura Magnus

Le noiraud cessa un instant de respirer avant de prêter serment à Magnus, la barrière magique qui les retenait à l'intérieur comme une protection commença à se fissurer de l'extérieur. La barrière éclata en mille morceaux comme du verre brisé, les morceaux fondèrent au contact du sol et s'évaporèrent dans l'air. La fumée de leur magie devint une colonne de lumière, Magnus caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser. Leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux explosa sous forme d'onde de choc, leurs deux corps s'élevèrent dans les airs sous l'influence de leur magie. Tout le monde vit leurs deux corps suspendu dans les airs, la lumière de leurs pouvoirs devint des filaments qui s'enroulent autour d'eux. Les filaments se resserrent avant de disparaître autour d'eux, ils se reposèrent sur le sol. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle ils se regardèrent avec amour. Leurs poignets furent marqués par des inscriptions anciennes, ils s'évanouirent sous les yeux de tous.

\- Alec cria Maryse

\- Magnus cria Jocelyn

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent sur les deux hommes évanouis, elles virent qui avait les mains liées même dans l'inconscient.

\- Maintenant ils sont liés à jamais décréta Jia

\- Il faut les emmener ailleurs déclara un membre du conseil

On les emmena dans une salle où ont les plaça dans un lit, Maryse et Jocelyn avaient pris chacune la main d'un des des deux garçons.

\- Est-ce qu'ils auront encore des crises magiques demanda Jocelyn

\- Plus maintenant qu'ils se sont rencontré répondit Jia

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année ressemblant fortement à Magnus entra dans la salle habillée d'une robe en dentelle assez classe de couleur blanche, Jocelyn se précipita sur la femme.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec mon fils cria la femme hystérique

\- Calme-toi Kirana apaisa Jocelyn

La terre était en train de trembler à l'entrée de Kirana, elle se calma doucement. Elle mit la main sur la main de sa sœur,

\- Jocelyn, que s'est-il passé ? Asmodée m'a envoyé un message de feu en me disant qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les pouvoirs de Magnus s'affola Kirana

\- Rassures-toi, il va bien en quelque sorte sa magie est devenue stable rassura Jocelyn

\- Comment ça stable ? questionna Kirana confuse

Jocelyn lui montra le couple, elle vit son fils avec le visage apaisé et qui tenait la main d'un homme dont la mère était à son chevet.

\- Alors il a rencontré son partenaire de vie compris Kirana

\- Oui, il a rencontré et maintenant il est lié à lui renchérit sa sœur

Elle s'installa près de lui et lui caressa le visage, elle leva la tête vers Maryse qui faisait de même avec son fils.

\- Alors vous aussi étiez toujours inquiet à son sujet n'est ce pas conclu Kirana

\- C'est le devoir d'une mère d'être inquiet répondit Maryse

Jocelyn les laissa tous les quatre dans la salle, Robert voulu entrer dans la salle. Jocelyn l'empêcha d'entrée dans la pièce,

\- Laisse-moi entrer dans la salle Jocelyn protesta Robert en s'enflammant

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer Robert, ils ont besoin d'une mère à leur côté et non d'un père gronda Jocelyn en le repoussant avec sa magie

Robert se calma et regarda la porte avec tristesse, les deux mères étaient à leur chevet. Magnus remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla, Kirana se réjouit de voir son fils réveillé. Il fronçat les sourcils,

\- Maman que c'est-il passé questionna Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- De quoi tu te souviens, questionnas Kirana

\- Je me souviens que je me dirigeai vers biscuit et puis le trou noir grimaça Magnus en se relevant doucement

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, il passa la main sur son visage avant de remarqua quelqu'un près de lui. Il vit Alec endormi à côté, il leva la tête pour voir Maryse qui lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je partage ce lit avec un garçon demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, ce garçon comme tu dis est ton partenaire de vie révéla Kirana

\- Mon partenaire de vie répéta Magnus

\- Oui, vous êtes lié maintenant renchérit Kirana

Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec, il vit sa main liée avec la sienne. Il essaya de retirer sa main mais celui-ci resserra sa main sur celle de Magnus, Alec remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla à son tour.

\- Alec appela Maryse doucement

\- Maman souffla Alec en levant

Il regarda autour de lui, il vit Magnus près de lui. Il rougit en fixant ses yeux bleu-vert presque or,

\- Adorable, c'est rougissement pensa Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, il se tourna vers sa mère. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé,

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à maman, qui est-ce et en même temps pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien pensa Alec

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi, je suis Magnus Bane ravie de te rencontrer se présenta Magnus

Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui surpris, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- J'ai été en train de penser dans ma tête dit Alec surpris

\- Que se passe-t-il? questionna Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

Magnus fronça les sourcils,

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends par la pensée pensa Magnus

\- Oui, je t'entends répondit Alec

\- Incroyable, on peut lire les pensées de l'un et de l'autre remarqua Magnus

\- Vous pouvez vous parler par la pensée questionna Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il vit sa main dans celle de Magnus, il la retira en rougissant. Magnus sourit à ça, Alec se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman, que s'est-il passé questionna Alec

Maryse prit une grande inspiration et soupira en se préparant à la colère de son fils pour lui avoir menti pendant toutes ces années,

\- Alec écoute-moi attentivement, sache que ton père et moi nous t'avons menti pendant toutes ses années au sujet de tes pouvoirs pour te protéger révéla Maryse

\- Mes pouvoirs, répéta Alec confus

\- Oui, tu as la magie de l'âme avoua Maryse

Il fut choqué par ce que lui révélait sa mère,

\- Impossible, je n'ai pas ce type de magie réfuta Alec

\- Malheureusement tu l'as mon fils, rappelle-toi quand tu me disais que tu avais mal au front en fait c'était le sceau de scellement qui retenait tes pouvoirs ou quand tu te souvenais plus de ce qui s'étais passé pendant une période c'était la manifestation de tes pouvoirs déclara Maryse

Alec haleta avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains devant ce que lui racontait sa mère, il sentait tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Maryse lui caressa les cheveux, il repoussa sa mère par une onde de choc. Magnus attiré par le pouvoir qu'il dégageait vint l'enlacer pour le calmer,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Magnus

Il se calma doucement dans les bras de son partenaire qui était en train d'absorber son pouvoir, Magnus pensa à des paroles rassurantes dans son esprit pour le calmer. Il se détendit, Maryse se releva aidée de Kirana, le sorcier regarda sa mère qui hocha la tête.

\- Venez, il faut qu'ils discutent entre eux proposa Kirana

\- D'accord, je suis désolé mon fils s'excusa Maryse

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent en les laissant seul dans la salle, Magnus tenait toujours Alec dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que me sens calme et protégé avec toi demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que je suis ta moitié supposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont menti comme ça se demanda Alec en tenant le bras de Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils ont fait ça pour te protéger car dans le monde des sorciers tout le monde veut être plus puissant comme Valentin Morgenstern répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il se retourna vers lui, il le fixa un moment avant de regarder ses lèvres. Magnus ayant lu ses pensées se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser. Leurs pouvoirs s'illuminèrent entre eux, Magnus rompit le baiser avant de grimacer légèrement de douleur.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Alec

\- Le sceau de mon père grimaça Magnus en se touchant le dos

Alec le fit tourner vers lui pour regarder avec effroi le dos de son partenaire, son dos avait un grand pentagramme noir qui suintait la magie démoniaque. Le pentagramme le faisait souffrir, il toucha le pentagramme qui s'illumina d'une aura noire avant de disparaitre pour devenir lumineux. Magnus sentit sa douleur se calmer, il toucha son dos.

\- Qu'as-tu fait questionna Magnus

Je l'ai juste touché et il s'est illuminé répondit Alec

Il regarda Alec, il vit à son poignet des inscriptions. Le poignet d'Alec avait la même chose, il toucha les gravures avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu plus que liée trouva Magnus

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Alec

\- Et si on reprenait tout au début, je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec

\- Alec pour le diminutif d'Alexander susurra Magnus

\- Oui rougit Alec

Magnus pensa que les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus étaient sa combinaison préférée, Alec rougit encore plus à ça.

\- Désolé réalisa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, il faut qu'on s'habitue maintenant sourit Alec

\- Et si on vérifiait nos pouvoirs, proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, ils virent tout le monde en train de les attendre dehors. Clary vit les deux sortirs de la chambre, elle s'élança dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété ma biscotte s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien alors tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui sourit Magnus

\- ALEC s'écria la fratrie

Alec tomba par terre sous le câlin fraternelle, il commença à manquer d'air.

\- J'ai besoin d'air articula Alec difficilement

\- Oups s'excusa la fratrie

Il respira normalement, ses parents s'approchèrent de lui avec une certaine appréhension. Alec leur en voulait d'une part de lui d'avoir menti tous ses années au sujet de ses pouvoirs mais il comprenait qu'ils avaient fait ça pour le protéger, il les enlaça pour les rassurer. Le conseil s'approcha d'eux en tête Jia, ils firent une révérence à Magnus et Alec. Alec fut gêné ce qui n'était pas le cas de son amant qui était amusé de la situation,

\- Ceux qui possèdent le pouvoir de la magie de l'âme sont considérés comme au-dessus du conseil expliqua Jia

\- Pour l'heure nous voulons une démonstration de vos pouvoirs renchérit un membre du conseil

\- On voudrait bien mais laisse-nous du temps car nous-même nous ne savons pas encore maitriser nos pouvoirs répondit Magnus

\- Bien alors on vous laisse un mois pour vous entraîner ensuite vous ferez une démonstration devant le conseil décréta Jia

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Le conseil s'en alla, toute leur famille vint les entourer.

\- Comment on va faire maintenant questionna Jace

\- On rentre chez nous répondit Maryse

\- Oui mais pour eux demanda Izzy en pointant son doigt sur le couple

Tous regardèrent le couple, Alec regarda Magnus timidement. Il hocha la tête,

\- Tu peux y aller, je sais te retrouver maintenant sourit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr sollicita Alec

\- Oui rassura Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, leurs corps s'illuminèrent de lumière. Toute leur famille fut fascinée par l'aura lumineuse qu'ils se dégageaient d'eux, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus caressa les lèvres d'Alec de son pouce, il recula pour rejoindre sa famille.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait vous inviter pour un dîner de famille proposa Kirana

\- Nous acceptons volontiers acquiesça Maryse

Ils se séparèrent en rentrant chacun chez eux, Alec monta dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir. Alec se réveilla dans une dimension où tout était blanc, il se tourna sur lui-même pour voir que tout le paysage était tout blanc.

\- Il y a rien ici que du blanc remarqua une voix

Il tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, il vit Magnus et il courra dans ses bras. Magnus l'enlaça, ils s'installèrent par terre.

\- Tu crois que c'est un effet de nos pouvoirs demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je pense que oui, et toi demanda Magnus en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Pareil, répondit Alec

Il se mordilla les lèvres en se demandant comment aborder le sujet ce qu'il avait entendu par les commères, il entendit un rire près de lui. Il regarda son amant qui riait, il réalisa pourquoi il riait.

\- J'ai tout entendu, pour te répondre oui je suis un demi-démon sourit Magnus

\- Alors ton père est vraiment un prince des enfers questionna Alec

\- Oui, ma mère comme tu as vu est une sorcière, sa magie est l'élément terre. Mon père est bien un démon, un démon du feu expliqua Magnus

\- Comment ils se sont rencontrés questionna Alec

\- Ma mère était chargée de tuer mon père par le conseil des sorciers, elle avait invoqué mon père malheureusement ce n'est pas passée comme prévu racontât Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Mes parents se sont battus pendant trois mois en usant de leurs puissance magiques, en fait la journée ils se battaient et la nuit ils se retiraient pour se reposer chacun de leur côté pour recommencer la journée mais un jour tout bascula racontât Magnus

\- Ils ont failli s'entre-tuer conclu Alec

\- Non, mon père a trouvé une ruse pour vaincre ma mère gloussa Magnus

\- C'était quoi questionna Alec intéressé

\- Il la séduit ce qui lui as permis la victoire sourit Magnus

\- Il a séduit ta mère en plein combat compris Alec

\- Exacte, ma mère fut tellement déstabilisée par ça qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. A la suite de ça elle préféra abandonner le combat, mon père lui a proposé l'épouser malgré qu'il étais un démon lui aussi était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le conseil des sorciers n'ont pas approuvé la désobéissance de ma mère, ils voulaient la bannir avec mon père. Mais à ce moment-là elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de moi, le conseil ne l'a pas banni par rapport au faite que j'ai été innocent. A ma naissance ils étaient encore plus ravis de découvrir que j'avais le pouvoir de l'âme racontât Magnus

\- Ils sont des belles brochettes d'hypocrites claqua Alec au sujet du conseil

Il ria devant la remarque d'Alec, il roula vers lui pour le surplomber. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il répondit à son baiser. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'embrasser il rompit assez vite le baiser avec de la salive qui coulait au coin de sa bouche, il reprit sa respiration.

\- Pas habitué avec la langue comprit Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça révéla Alec rouge

\- Je vois alors on le fera étape par étape sourit Magnus en se bascula sur le côté

\- Tu as eu des relations avant moi questionna Alec incertain

\- Oui mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec eux répondit Magnus en se redressant sur un bras

\- Pourquoi donc surpris Alec

\- D'après toi sourit Magnus

Il rougit ce qui sourire encore plus Magnus, il le trouva adorable avec ses rougissements.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable avec ses rougissements réfuta Alec

\- Oh que si, croit moi convaincu Magnus

Il fit un sourire timide,

\- On pose des questions chacun notre tour proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Âge demanda Magnus

\- 18 ans le mois dernier et toi répondit Alec

\- 23 ans, saisons préféré demanda Magnus

\- Automne parce que j'aime bien les couleurs et toi demanda Alec à son tour

\- Eté parce que j'adore la plage sourit Magnus

\- Livre préféré demanda Alec

\- Je ne lis pas du tout de livre à part des magazines people et toi répondis Magnus

\- Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde, Charles Baudelaire, Othello cita Alec

\- Des œuvres assez vielles en tout cas remarqua Magnus

\- Acteur préféré questionna Alec

\- Matthew Daddario et Kevin Zegers mes préférés et toi questionna Magnus avec un sourire en coin

\- Godfrey Gao et Harry Shum Jr, rougit Alec

\- Des acteurs asiatiques, as-tu un petit faible pour les asiatiques taquina Magnus

\- Comme toi tu as pour les garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus taquina Alec à son tour

Il rigola en se tenant les côtes, Alec adorait le son de son rire ce qui le fit sourire à son tour. Magnus le remercia par la pensée,

\- Biscuit m'a bien dit que tu étais une personne honnête commenta Magnus

\- Elle exagère un peu, et puis je ne savais pas que Clary était ta cousine conclue Alec

\- Cousines adoptifs, mes grands-parents ont adopté ma mère qui était originaire d'Indonésie. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans un orphelinat, elle a leur beaucoup plus ce qui a entraîné son adoption, elle est la grande sœur de Jocelyn car ma grand-mère croyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants avant de tomber enceinte de ma tante. Malgré ça ils les ont aimés tous les deux sans aucune différence, même quand ma mère est tombée amoureuse de mon père expliqua Magnus

\- Et ton père tu l'as déjà rencontré demanda Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. C'est lui qui apposé le sceau de scellement dans mon dos, il me prenait le surplus de pouvoir que j'avais depuis son royaume sans me blesser répondit Magnus

\- Comment il est en vrai questionna Alec

\- Comme tu sais il est un démon, il est du genre à faire de l'humour noir ou graveleux même dans les pires situations il le prend à la rigolade en disant que tout le monde doit rire un peu. Par contre il s'énerve assez souvent quand le conseil commence à chercher des noises à ma mère, je peux te jurer que ça ferait longtemps que le conseil n'existerait plus si ma mère ne le calmait pas grimaça Magnus

\- Je comprends ça aussi, le conseil n'avait pas approuvé que mes parents adoptent Jace car il venait d'une lignée de sorciers du vent renchérit Alec

\- Je vois, c'est blondie Jace conclu Magnus

\- Oui, pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Non parce que biscuit m'a dit qu'il y avait un blondin qui avait une peur ridicule envers les canards ricana Magnus

Alec lui expliqua les raisons de la peur de Jace avant que Magnus éclata de rire, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien soit ils riaient ensemble soit ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Alec se sentait bien dans ses bras quand il sentit qu'on le secouait pour le réveiller, il regarda Magnus.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se réveille conclu Magnus

\- Tu viendras à nouveau demanda Alec

\- Oui, souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Alec se réveille et vit sa mère le secouer,

\- Maman appela Alec en baillant

\- Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle pour prendre ton petit déjeuner gronda Maryse

\- Désolé maman s'excusa Alec

Sa mère sortie de sa chambre, il se leva à son tour pour aller prendre sa douche. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre il vit Jace fouiller sur son téléphone,

\- Tu ne trouverais pas son numéro dans mon téléphone au vue que je n'ai pas encore mis et aussi n'espère pas que je vais te le donner commenta Alec

\- S'il te plait supplia Jace

Elle t'a dit qu'elle adorait les canards en plastique pour la faire jouir est-ce que tu seras prêt pour ça sourit Alec froidement

Jace fit un regard mi-choqué et mi-horreur, il sortit sans supplier ce qui fit sourire Alec. Il descendit de l'escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner,

\- Alec, tu te souviens de l'associé de ton père n'est-ce pas demanda Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- On est invité chez lui ce soir informa Maryse

Le noiraud grimaça en sachant qu'il allait se coltiner la nièce qui était très envahissante presque collante,

\- Je sais que sa nièce est collante mais fais un effort glissât Maryse

\- Maman surpris Alec

\- Non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées comme Magnus mais l'expression de ton visage le montre mon chéri répondit Maryse

Il rougit au sujet de Magnus, il pensa à son rêve où ils étaient tous les deux dans le monde spirituel. Il sortit de table, et alla dans sur la terrasse pour voir Max s'entraîner avec Izzy sous le regard concentré de Jace. Il s'assit prés de son frère,

\- J'aurai cru que tu irais téléphoner à Magnus conclu Jace

\- Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone répondit Alec

\- Tu vas le rencontrer quand ton âme-sœur demanda Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien, hier soir on s'est vue dans le monde spirituel confia Alec

\- Ah bon ce qu'il veut dire que par le biais de vos pouvoirs, vous pouvez voir même endormi conclu Jace

\- Oui, on a discuté de tout et de rien par contre je te prévins il n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de sa cousine avertis Alec

\- Eh bien je te propose de t'occuper de lui pendant que je m'occupe de sa cousine proposa Jace

\- Il y a aussi son beau-père qui pratique la magie du feu et d'après ce que Magnus m'a dit il peut faire cramer les gens avec un sourire démoniaque racontât Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Ok, je me tiens à carreau mais quand je pense à cette fille par l'ange j'ai le cœur qui chavire rêva Jace

\- Dans ta poitrine ou dans ton pantalon parce que si c'est dans ton pantalon laisse tomber protesta Alec

\- Enfin bref, vous avez parlé de quoi questionna Jace

\- Nous avons parlé de nos familles, il m'a parlé de ses parents répondit Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ses parents demanda Jace

\- Sa mère est une sorcière de magie de la terre comme tu sais et son père est un prince des enfers répondit Alec

\- Attends un prince des enfers surpris Jace

\- Oui, le conseil avait chargé sa mère d'éliminer son père étant donner qu'il était un démon, c'est-ce qu'elle a voulu faire mais elle est tombée amoureuse de lui et l'as épousé malgré qu'il soit un démon supérieur racontât Alec

\- Normalement sa mère ne risque pas le bannissement questionna Jace

\- Si mais ils l'ont épargné car elle était tombée enceinte de Magnus et tu sais la loi dit qu'on ne bannit pas une sorcière qui porte une vie innocente répondit Alec

\- Je vois dit Jace

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur l'entraînement où Izzy venait d'esquiver une boule de feu de la part de son frère, Alec se demanda quel genre de pouvoir il avait. Il caressa distraitement son poignet où il avait des inscriptions anciennes, Jace avait remarqué le geste de son frère.

\- Au fait tu sais qu'on va voir la folle prévins Jace en riant légèrement

\- Je sais soupira Alec

\- Vous parlez de Lilith conclu Max

\- Ouais répondit Jace

\- Moi, je vous dis qu'elle est plus qu'une folle plutôt une limace collante grimaça Izzy

Toute la fratrie passât leur temps à trouver les noms les plus stupides pour la nièce du collègue de leur père, le soir même ils se rendirent malgré eux au dîner. Comme à son habitude Lilith sauta sur Alec pour se coller à lui comme une sangsue, elle minauda à son égard ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua le poignet gravé d'Alec,

\- Oh tu t'es fait tatouer conclu Lilith

\- C'est à peu près ça répondit Alec en jetant un regard à son frère

\- Hé Alec, tu pourrais venir avec moi dehors, je crois que j'ai oublié mon tel dans la voiture proposa Jace pour le faire sortir de là

\- J'arrive répondit Alec en se dégageant de Lilith

Ils allèrent dehors pour respirer l'air frais, Alec se frotta le bras pour se réchauffer à cause du froid qui faisait dehors. Jace fit un mouvement de sa main et les fit entourer d'un vent chaud, il le remercia de la tête avant de s'assoir sur le capot de la voiture pour observer les étoiles en pensant à Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Je suis à toi et tu as moi, nous ne formons qu'un. Je suis ta moitié et tu es la mienne**

 **2 : Comme dans notre précédente vie, je t'aimerai je ne désirais que toi. Ta magie et ma magie ne formerons qu'un pour vaincre le mal qui nuiront notre amour**

 **3 : Je te fais le serment solennelle de toujours t'aimer car c'est un serment d'amour mon amour**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Le dîner familiale et premier rencard d'Alec et de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Darknesscoming : Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec s'ennuyait ferme pendant le dîner surtout avec son admiratrice collante, il caressa distraitement son poignet.

\- Tu écoutes Alec demanda Lilith

\- Oui sourit Alec

Elle reprit sa conversation, Alec était agacé par elle. Il s'excusa en feignant d'aller au toilette, il y entra pour rincer son visage. Il releva la tête pour voir ses yeux de chat dans le miroir, Jace entra dans la pièce. Il fut choqué de voir les yeux de son frère,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je pense que mes pouvoirs jouent sur mes émotions conclues Alec

\- Il faut que tu gardes ton calme conseilla Jace

\- Mais je suis calme fulmina Alec en libérant un peu de ses pouvoirs

Le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux sous l'onde de choc qu'il avait libéré, Jace le regarda avec stupeur, il sortit de la pièce pour revenir avec leur mère. Maryse vit le miroir brisé, elle le regarda mécontente

\- Je suis désolé maman s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri mais calmes-toi conseilla Maryse

Alec prit une grande inspiration et se calma doucement mais son aura magique était toujours présente,

\- Tu as encore ton aura remarqua Jace

\- C'est tout à fait logique car Magnus devait normalement absorber le surplus de pouvoir d'Alec et de même pour Magnus pour équilibrer expliqua Maryse

\- Ça s'est déjà produit après qu'on se soit lié renchérit Alec

\- J'appellerai Jocelyn pour que tu puisses voir Magnus proposa Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

Maryse l'embrassa sur le front et sortit des toilettes, ils retournèrent à table. Il vit sa mère murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, celui-ci le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Elle se leva avec son téléphone,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Lilith en se collant à lui

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec légèrement

\- Tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup et je voudrais savoir si ça te dirait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi proposa Lilith en rosissant

\- Je suis désolé Lilith mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie refusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourrais sortir avec elle en même temps que moi susurra Lilith

\- Il n'en est pas question peut-être que pour toi c'est normal mais pas pour moi, je ne veux pas le tromper avec toi fulmina Alec

Il avait son verre d'eau à la main qui explosa sous ses pouvoirs ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, Jace posa la main sur l'épaule d'Alec pour le calmer. Il retira sa main très vite parce que son aura le brûla, il grimaça de douleur sous la brûlure.

\- Alec, tu viens avec moi s'écria Maryse

Il se leva et suivit sa mère dans la voiture, son aura devenait de plus en plus lumineuse dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Elle l'emmena devant une ferme assez éloignée, elle le fit sortir de la voiture. Jocelyn sortit de la maison pour les rejoindres,

\- Où est Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Il arrive avec Kirana répondit Jocelyn

Au même moment une voiture s'arrêta devant la ferme, Magnus sortit de la voiture à que celle-ci se soit arrêté. Alec le vit arrivé et fit comme la première fois, il ouvrit les bras vers lui. Magnus se réfugia dans ses bras,

\- Mea (1) appela Alec dans ses bras

Magnus le serra dans ses bras et absorba son pouvoir, l'aura lumineuse d'Alec se fit de moins en moins puissante. Il tomba dans une semi-inconscience, sa moitié le prit dans ses bras.

\- Suis-moi, je vais préparer une chambre proposa Jocelyn

Il suivit sa tante jusqu'à une chambre d'amis, Clary vit son cousin porter son âme-sœur dans ses bras. Maryse et Kirana entrèrent dans la maison, Jocelyn revint les voir.

\- Comment ils vont? demanda Kirana en asseyant sur le canapé

\- Magnus est en train d'absorber son surplus de pouvoir pour le moment expliqua Jocelyn

\- Que s'est t-il passé Maryse ? questionna Kirana

\- Nous étions en train de dîner avec les collègues de Robert, le problème s'est que la nièce de l'un de ses collègues l'a légèrement agacé ce qui a eu pour résultat la manifestation de ses pouvoirs racontât Maryse

Kirana passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupira longuement. Maryse arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux,

\- J'ai l'impression que Magnus et Alec doivent rester ensemble par rapport à leur pouvoir proposa Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn a raison renchéri Maryse en se tournant vers Kirana

\- Comme ça ils pourront apprendre à mieux contrôler leurs pouvoirs expliqua Kirana

\- Il faudra leur dire à tous les deux ajouta Clary

Elles attendirent le réveil du couple, Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus à ses côtes. Il tourna la tête vers lui, il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Magnus se réveilla et sentit une paire de lèvres sur lui, il répondit à son baiser. Il bascula Alec sur le lit, et il le surplomba. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou,

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Hm répondit Magnus en lui faisant des suçons

Il releva la tête pour regarder son amour, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici et où est-ce que l'on est questionna Alec

Tu es dans la chambre d'amis plus précisément dans la ferme de Luke répondit Magnus en se mettant sur le côté

\- Mais comment je suis arrivé ici questionna Alec

\- Tu t'es énervé ce qui as déclenché tes pouvoirs et ta mère t'a emmené ici pour que j'absorbe ton surplus de pouvoir répondit Magnus en caressant son visage

Alec se leva pour s'assoir sur le lit, il passa une main sur son visage. Magnus s'assit près de lui,

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on apprennent à maîtriser nos pouvoirs qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

\- Je pense aussi sourit Magnus

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le salon pour voir leurs mères et Jocelyn avec Clary inquiète sur le canapé,

\- Vous en faîte une tête remarqua Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Magnus soupira Kirana soulagée

\- Alec, est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien assura Alec

\- A ce propos il faut que l'on parle au sujet de nos pouvoirs proposa Magnus

\- Nous étions en train de penser la même chose renchérit Jocelyn

\- Il faut que nous apprenions à contrôler nos pouvoirs pour que ça ne se reproduise pas à nouveau ajouta Alec

\- Vous voulez commencer quand demanda Kirana

\- Nous voulons commencer maintenant répondit Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

\- ET JE VOUS PROPOSE DE VOUS AIDER A LES CONTRÔLER proposa une voix lointaine

Magnus et sa mère sourirent à la voix lointaine, la terre trembla fortement avant qu'un pentagramme se mette à se dessiner par terre. Alec sentit du soufre sortir du pentagramme, la lumière vacilla pour faire apparaître un homme aux yeux de chat semblable à eux. Il était habillé un costume blanc pur élégamment avec des boutons manchette ciselé en forme de mouches, sur sa tête il avait une couronne barbelée. Ses joues étaient si creuses qu'on pouvait voir ses os avec une peau pâle, il souriait narquoisement révélant ses dents tranchantes et pointues. Kirana se leva et le rejoignit pour l'embrasser chastement, il attrapa sa femme par la taille pour mieux l'embrasser. Magnus se racla la gorge gênée et aussi pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il sortit du pentagramme et fit une révérence à Alec.

\- Je suis Asmodée prince des enfers, maître d'Edom. Je suis honoré de faire la connaissance du partenaire de vie de mon fils enchanta Asmodée avec un sourire narquois

\- Magnus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous renchérit Alec

\- En bien ou en mal parce que si c'est en mal je serai honoré de dire qu'il a raison et si c'est en bien qu'il a tort sourit Asmodée moqueur

\- Papa râla Magnus

\- Tu avais proposé quelque chose avant ton entrée en scènes non demanda Kirana

\- Ah ma chère Kirana, c'est exact je vous propose à tous les deux de vous entraîner à maîtriser vos pouvoirs se proposa Asmodée en invoquant un fauteuil en cuir rouge

\- Comment tu vas faire ça demanda son fils

\- Oublie-tu que je suis un ange bon un ange déchu mais un ange quand même et que je sais toutes les magies et je sais comment vous aider à les maîtriser expliqua Asmodée

\- Quand on commence questionna Alec

\- Je vous préviens tous les deux les entraînements que je vous réserve risque d'être difficile parce que je vous pousserais dans la limites de vos pouvoirs est-ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord insista Asmodée

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main et regarda Asmodée avec détermination,

\- On accepte papa répondit Magnus

\- Eh bien c'est parfait l'entraînement commencera après le dîner familial parce que je veux rencontrer toute la belle-famille de mon fils décréta Asmodée

\- Pour le moment je vais te présenter à ma belle-mère Maryse Lightwood présenta Magnus

Asmodée tourna la tête vers Maryse qui hocha la tête vers lui,

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Lightwood, enchanta Asmodée

\- Moi de même c'est la première fois que je rencontre un démon supérieur avoua Maryse

\- Disons que j'ai plus de classe qu'eux ricana Asmodée

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Alec qui comprit,

\- On doit rentrer commenta Maryse

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu proposa Asmodée

\- Je voudrais bien mais on a planté toute la famille en plein dîner avec les collègues de mon mari dit Maryse

\- Même si Asmodée oublie assez souvent qu'il est ici chez moi, je voudrais vous inviter à dîner proposa Jocelyn

Son beau-frère roula des yeux à sa remarque sous le regard mécontent de sa femme et les regards souriants de Clary et Magnus ainsi qu'Alec,

\- J'accepte volontiers accepta Maryse

\- Parfait alors on se dit à vendredi soir ici, Kirana va cuisiner un bon plat parce que avec ceux de Jocelyn s'est risqué se moqua Asmodée

Jocelyn eut envie d'étrangler le démon, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu tombes dans son piège se lamenta Jocelyn ce qui provoqua les rires de Magnus et Clary

\- Elle était sur le point de me tuer quand je lui ai fait mon sourire charmeur et elle a craqué répliqua Asmodée en souriant à sa femme

Kirana rougit légèrement, Asmodée se leva de son fauteuil en arrangeant son costume.

\- Bon je vais vous laisse, je vous retrouve vendredi Mme Lightwood et mon cher gendre,et enfin à ce soir ma chérie sourit Asmodée en se dispersant dans une fumée

Tous toussèrent à la fumée, Jocelyn criât d'horreur en voyant les traces de brûlures sur son parquet.

\- Connard de démon insulta Jocelyn en utilisant sa magie pour nettoyer les traces de brûlures par terre

\- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture proposa Kirana en laissant sa sœur pester contre son mari

Kirana et Clary les raccompagnèrent, Magnus serra la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Jocelyn et ton père s'entendent pas vraiment conclu Alec

\- Mon père aime bien taquiner Jocelyn mais il l'a respecte autant que ma mère, ainsi que Biscuit répondit Magnus

\- Tu crois que ton père va nous aider à contrôler nos pouvoirs questionna Alec

\- Comme il a dit,il est un ange même si il est déchu et qui peut nous aider à part lui déclara Magnus

\- Tu as raison sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa le visage, il embrassa le poignet gravé d'Alec.

\- Je sais qu'on est plus que lié mais je voudrais te proposer un rencard proposa Magnus

\- Avec plaisir accepta Alec

\- Je te dis jeudi soir demanda Magnus

\- Tu passes me récupérer demanda Alec

\- Comme un gentleman sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs corps s'illuminèrent d'une lumière vive sous l'intensité du baiser. Alec rentra chez lui avec sa mère, toute sa famille était déjà rentrée. Toute sa fratrie tomba sur lui,

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Quoi alors demanda Alec à son tour

\- Eh bien je parlais de ton cou qui est criblé de suçon c'est un petit cadeau de la part de Magnus conclu Izzy

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà fait la bête à deux dos alors que je peine avec sa cousine s'exclama Jace

\- Par l'ange, on n'a rien fait juste quelques baisers c'est tout rougi Alec

\- Oh compris sa fratrie

Alec passa une main sur son visage exaspéré par sa fratrie, il préféra aller se coucher. Il retrouva son amant dans le monde spirituel, Magnus l'embrassait de temps à autre.

\- Magnus qu'est-ce qui se passera si on fait l'amour questionna Alec la tête posée sur le ventre de son amant

\- Rien de particulier mon chou, peut-être devenir plus lié sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire avec amour, Magnus se redressa pour l'embrasser.

\- J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour que je te fasse l'amour susurra Magnus

Il rougit à ça,

\- Pervers rougit Alec

\- Oh crois-moi tu seras encore plus pervers que moi quand on commencera nos petits jeux sexuels ricana Magnus

Alec se redressa pour l'embrasser, il entendit le réveille-matin.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles mon amour soupira Magnus

\- Je sais, on se retrouve ce soir demanda Alec

\- Je t'attendrai sourit Magnus

Alec se réveilla et se prépara, il soupira en pensant heureusement qu'il était en vacances. Il passa sa semaine normalement ponctué de ses rendez-vous dans le monde spirituel avec Magnus, il était déjà jeudi soir. Il se prépara sous les conseils d'Izzy, il descendit l'escalier pour trouver sa moitié dans le salon. Magnus l'embrassa légèrement,

\- On y va proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

\- Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux souhaita Robert

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

\- On ne couche pas le premier soir brailla Jace

Le noiraud rougit à la remarque de son frère avant d'entendre un cri de douleur, il regarda pour voir Jace éteindre le feu sur son pantalon. Il suivit Magnus, il l'emmena dans un restaurant.

\- Ça fait bizarre de se parler dans le monde réel remarqua Alec

\- Je sais, j'ai l'habitude de te voir en pyjama sourit Magnus

Ils commandèrent leur repas, ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Après le repas ils se promenèrent dans le parc en se tenant la main,

\- J'adorais me promener ici avec ma mère confia Magnus

\- Ah bon surpris Alec

\- Oui, elle utilisait sa magie pour nous faire un petit abri pour nous abriter pendant la soirée pour regarder les étoiles au cas où je m'endormirais expliqua Magnus en s'asseyant sur un banc

\- Et avec ton père, tu fais quoi questionna Alec

\- Avec papa, il est plûtot rare qu'il vienne sur terre. Quand il venait, il en profitait pour passer du temps avec nous avant de repartir dans sa dimension répondit Magnus en contemplant les étoiles

\- Tu es déjà parti dans sa dimension questionna Alec

\- Une seule fois, j'avais cinq ans à l'époque. Il m'avait emmené pour apposer le sceau de scellement dans mon dos, je peux te jurer pour la première fois de ma vie je savais ce que c'était la douleur grimaça Magnus en touchant son dos

Le sorcier passa une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser de ses souvenirs douloureux, Magnus lui prit sa main et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

\- Je parie que ta mère n'a pas apprécié supposa Alec en posant sa tête sur son épaule

\- C'est elle qui avait proposé à mon père de m'apposer le sceau, bien qu'elle sût que la procédure était douloureuse pour un enfant de cinq ans. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant six jours avec une fièvre monstrueuse car le sceau de scellement par magie démoniaque est très risqué expliqua Magnus

\- Pourquoi dans la dimension et non ici sur terre demanda Alec

\- Pour qu'il puisse contrôler le surplus de magie que j'avais, il le prenait depuis son royaume répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Alec

Ils contemplèrent les étoiles ensemble, après s'être embrassé sous les étoiles plusieurs fois Magnus ramena Alec chez lui. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le perron, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Leurs corps dégageaient de la lumière sans qu'ils le réalisent, le sorcier toucha les lèvres enflées d'Alec par leur baiser.

\- Il faut que je rentre commenta Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, l'asiatique repéra la sœur et le petit frère de son amant les regardé par la fenêtre.

\- Tu sais que ta sœur et ton petit frère sont en train de nous espionner chuchota Magnus

Il soupira agacé, Magnus sentit un léger surplus à travers son amant. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'absorber, Alec se sentait étrangement un peu endormi.

\- Mea chuchota Alec dont les yeux avaient pris une légère teinte dorée

\- Te amo (2)répondit Magnus qui était dans le même état que lui

Robert sortit de la maison en sentant leur aura devenir trop importante,

\- Alec appela Robert

Les deux se réveillèrent de leur légère transe, ils regardèrent Robert. Ils se séparèrent doucement,

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais le problème est que vous dégager trop de puissance magique confessa Robert

\- Je suis désolé papa, j'ai été agacé et…commença Alec

\- …j'ai absorbé le surplus qu'il dégageait termina Magnus

Robert fut stupéfait de voir qu'ils pouvaient terminer la phrase de l'un et de l'autre, Alec embrassa une dernière fois Magnus.

\- On se retrouve demain soir pour le dîner familial prévins Magnus

\- Oui acquiesça Robert

Il entra dans sa voiture pour partir, Alec le regarda s'en aller. Son père vint vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule,

\- Fils, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison signala Robert

Il hocha la tête et rentra, Izzy et Max tombèrent sur lui avec Jace pour lui demander de leur raconter sa soirée. Il leur raconta avant d'aller dans sa chambre, il se coucha pour dormir. Il retrouva son amant dans leur monde à eux, ils reprenèrent leur baiser en s'arrêtant quand ça venait trop important. Le lendemain toute la famille Lightwood se rendit à la ferme de Luke pour le dîner familial, Alec retrouva son amant avec plaisir.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Magnus

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement,

\- Oh ce n'est pas le moment de se rouler des pelles brailla Jace

\- Tu es jaloux blondinet se moqua Clary

\- Moi jaloux d'eux, ça jamais mais je peux embrasser mieux qu'eux tu sais dragua Jace

\- Rappelle-moi qui est-tu, je ne me souviens plus nargua Clary

\- Je suis Jace Lightwood, je suis le frère d'Alec se présenta Jace avec un sourire dragueur

\- Et moi c'est Luke Garroway, je suis flic et sorcier dont la magie est le feu se présenta Luke devant Jace

Jace flippa sous le rire de la fratrie, Clary se moqua de Jace qui la trouvait encore plus intéressante. Jocelyn avec Kirana commencèrent à discuter de chiffons pendant que Robert et Luke discutèrent de boulot, Alec regarda partout et ne vit pas le père de son amant.

\- Ton père est en retard remarqua Alec

\- Tu sais mon père adore soigner son entrée répondit Magnus

\- Ah bon conclu Alec

\- Oui sourit Magnus

La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, comme la première fois un pentagramme apparut. Du soufre sorti du pentagramme avant qu'il révèle Asmodée dans son costume très classe, il arborait un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es en retard chéri remarqua Kirana

\- Désolé du retard, j'avais un problème de démons à régler répondit Asmodée en sortant du pentagramme

\- Tu aurais pu apparaître sans faire tout ce cinéma grommela Jocelyn en nettoyant les dégâts avec sa magie d'eau

\- Il faut qu'un démon tel que moi soigne son entrée se moqua Asmodée

Le démon alla se présenter aux membres Lightwood, Izzy vint près du couple.

\- Magnus j'adore ton père, il est toujours comme ça demanda Izzy

\- Pour faire des blagues noires ouais, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça et encore tu n'as pas encore vu quand il commence à se disputer avec Jocelyn là ça promet du spectacle ricana Magnus

Ils passèrent à table, Magnus était près d'Alec en train de discuter de mode avec Izzy. Jace essaya de draguer Clary plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber sous le regard incendiaire de Luke, Max posa des tas de questions sur les démons à Asmodée qui prenait plaisir à lui répondre.

\- Au fait c'est qui a fait la bouffe demanda Asmodée en piquant la nourriture dans son assiette

\- C'est moi qui aie fait à manger Asmodée répondit Kirana

Le démon allait sortir une blague quand il préféra se taire sous le regard noir de sa femme,

\- D'ailleurs comment vous vous êtes rencontrés questionna Izzy

\- Izzy, c'est quelque chose de personnel gronda Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maryse, laisse là rassura Kirana

\- Pour te répondre à ta question, cette très belle femme ici présente à essayer de me tuer bien entendue je me suis défendu ce qui a entraîner une lutte incessante de trois mois avant qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de moi raconta Asmodée en se servant du vin

\- En résumé il m'a fait du charme pour s'assurer la victoire et je suis tombé la tête la première dans son piège, mais lui aussi est tombé amoureux de moi renchérit Kirana

\- Et dire qu'à l'académie on t'avait surnommé Kirana au cœur de pierre souffla Jocelyn

\- Ben maintenant c'est Kirana aux corps d'enfer ricana Asmodée

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que celle-ci rougissait avant de faire tomber son mari par terre grâce à sa magie, Magnus grimaça ce que remarqua Alec.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ouais ça va juste une image mentale de mes parents s'envoyant en l'air grimaça Magnus de dégoût

Il serra la main de son homme,

\- Alors Alec, tu es à l'université lança Jocelyn

\- Oui, je suis en première année répondit Alec

\- Et toi Magnus, tu fais quoi dans la vie demanda Robert

\- Je suis propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit répondit Magnus

\- Il s'appelle comment questionna Jace

\- Le Pandémonium répondit Magnus en souriant avec Clary

\- Je lui avais suggéré Edom mais il n'a pas voulu soupira Asmodée

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis avec le conseil réfuta Magnus

\- Mais ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de créer un scandale au Pérou gronda sa mère

\- Ma défense j'étais bourré se défendit Magnus

\- La différence questionna Kirana

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au Pérou demanda Alec curieux

\- Lui et un de ses amis qui manipulait la magie du vent ont survolé toute la ville exposée aux yeux des terrestre sur un tapi volant expliqua la mère de Magnus qui le fusilla du regard

\- En plus ils chantaient une chanson d'Aladin celle de je suis ton meilleur ami renchéri Clary

\- J'étais si fière de toi mon fils quand tu as fait ça sourit Asmodée en essuyant une larme imaginaire

Sa femme le fusilla du regard, Magnus réfugia sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Alec lui caressa les cheveux, la soirée se passa très bien. Asmodée les quitta à la fin de la soirée, Jocelyn avait pesté contre son beau-frère qui avait fait exprès de laisser des traces de brûlures sur son parquet. La famille Lightwood rentra aussi, Jace fut heureux car il avait réussi à avoir enfin le numéro de Clary malgré que Luke ait voulu le faire rôtir avec ses flammes.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **(1): Mon Bien-aimé**

 **(2): Je t'aime**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre premier entraînement magique et démonstration au conseil. Bisous glacées**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Darknesscoming : merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Heloisehenequin : Oui, Asmodée va être encore marrant dans ce chapitre et oui pour nos tourtereaux seront encore intenses plus tard**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec était dans le monde spirituel avec Magnus, il était allongé près de lui.

\- Quand est-ce que ton père va nous entraîner demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas encore contacté répondit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Il faut qu'il nous entraîne parce que je dois bientôt repartir pour l'université répondit Alec

Magnus se redressa au-dessus de lui, il lui caressa sa joue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serai toujours là pour toi susurra Magnus

\- Oui mais quand j'aurais un surplus de pouvoir, comment je vais faire sans toi questionna Alec en caressant le bras de son amant

\- Ça c'est la question à trente milliards de dollars répondit Magnus

Le noiraud le frappa légèrement, l'asiatique ria avant de l'embrasser. Alec répondit avec délice à son baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus se mit sur le côté,

\- Au fait tu sais que ton blondinet de frère à inviter ma cousine à sortir lança Magnus

\- Je sais, plusieurs fois il a répandu sa magie dans la maison tellement il était heureux grimaça Alec

\- D'ailleurs Luke a prévu de faire un barbecue avec comme plat principal ton frère ricana Magnus

\- Et ton père au sujet de Clary demanda Alec

\- Papa a trouvé ça marrant et il a ajouté qu'il avait hâte de voir Luke faire cramer Jace rigola Magnus

Il le rejoignit dans son rire, Magnus sentit qu'on essayait de le tirer de son sommeil.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille remarqua Magnus

\- Je te retrouve ce soir souffla Alec

\- De toute façon je passe te voir tout à l'heure répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se réveiller, il alla se préparer. Il prit son petit déjeuner,

\- Alec, je vais sortir pour faire des courses donc tu devras surveiller Max parce qu'il est tombé un peu malade hier soir informa Maryse

\- D'accord et Izzy et Jace demanda Alec

\- Jace est sorti et Izzy est au centre commercial quant à ton père est bien il est parti tôt pour aller travailler expliqua sa mère

Il hocha la tête, sa mère s'en alla pour faire des courses. Il vérifia son petit frère qui dormait toujours, il regarda la télé quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir pour tomber sur son frère en train d'embrasser Clary appuyé sur la sonnette d'entrée,

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que Magnus rapplique ici pour ramener Clary chez elle, il faut éviter d'appuyer sur la sonnette avertie Alec

Ils se séparèrent devant la remarque d'Alec, Clary rougissait alors que Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle râla Jace

\- En quoi c'est drôle gronda Alec en le regardant d'un air meurtrier

Jace roula des yeux et s'installa sur le canapé avec sa petite amie, Alec alla voir son petit frère.

\- Alors vous vous êtes encore vu après votre rencart questionna Clary

\- Pas tout à fait, c'est assez compliqué de l'expliquer répondit Alec

\- Comment ça compliquer questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Par le biais de nos pouvoirs on se voit dans nos rêves expliqua Alec

\- Est-ce que physiquement vous êtes en contact questionna Clary

\- Oui, même si notre corps est endormi. Notre esprit s'attire et ce qui a pour résultat qu'on se voit quand on dort expliqua Alec

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arrivera si vous couchez ensemble osa Jace

Alec rougit à la remarque de Jace sous le rire de Clary,

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus sera un excellent amant ajouta Clary

Il se tourna vers Clary qui lui sourit malicieusement, il cligna des yeux en regardant la rousse.

\- Euh…comment tu sais qu'il sera un excellent amant, est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec lui pâlit Alec

\- Seigneur, non jamais je ne coucherai avec lui. C'est mon cousin bon peut-être pas lié par le sang mais c'est mon cousin quand même,en fait je disais ça parce que ce connard m'a bousillé plusieurs nuits avec ses conquêtes expliqua Clary

\- Tu me rassures soupira Alec de soulagement

\- Tu croyais quoique j'aurais couché avec mon cousin, rien que d'y penser j'envie de me pendre hoqueta Clary de dégoût

Jace frotta le bras de Clary, Alec sourit timidement. Il ressentit son pouvoir s'agiter doucement, il se leva pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sur Magnus avant même que celui-ci frappe à la porte, il sauta à son cou.

\- Je suis content de te voir moi aussi ria Magnus

Alec le fit entrer dans la maison pour l'embrasser, ses yeux avaient des reflets doré signe que ses pouvoirs s'agitaient près de Magnus. Celui-ci absorba un peu de ses pouvoirs qui étaient en train de déborder,

\- Mea souffla Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Leurs corps luisaient d'une lumière vive, Jace et Clary ayant senti l'agitation magique des deux vinrent les voir.

\- Hé vous deux appela Jace

Ils rompirent le baiser, ils regardèrent Jace en synchro.

\- Je sais que vous êtes lié et tout le tralala mais vous vos pouvoirs s'agitent un peu trop expliqua Jace

\- Il a raison renchéri Clary

Ils se calmèrent doucement, Alec reprit ses esprits en mettant une main sur sa tête. Son amant l'emmena dans le salon pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits,

\- Franchement il faut vraiment qu'Asmodée vous entraîne à contrôler vos pouvoirs parce que ça devient sérieux commenta Clary

\- Je sais biscuit soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il regarda sa cousine en biais, Clary fut confus par le regard de son cousin.

\- Quoi demanda Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu étais parti pour voir Sheldon remarqua Magnus

\- Premièrement c'est Simon, deuxièmement je suis venu voir Jace qui est devenu mon petit copain et enfin troisièmement il avait répétions avec son groupe et de plus je n'avais pas envie trouver la sale tête de fouine de Maureen énuméra Clary

\- Tu ne l'as jamais supporté celle-là ricana Magnus moqueur

\- Tu parles, j'ai tellement envie de la noyer avec mes pouvoirs à chaque fois que je l'a voit cracha Clary

\- C'est qui Simon questionna Jace un peu jaloux

\- Samuel est une personne exaspérante, ennuyeuse et bavarde et il faut au moins trois bouteilles d'alcool fort pour le supporter se moqua Magnus

\- SIMON est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter répliqua Clary en fusillant du regard son cousin

\- Et Maureen demanda Alec

\- Maureen est une sale garce doublée d'une salope triplé d'une traînée décrit Clary en croisant les bras

Magnus éclata de rire à la description de sa cousine, il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Il essaya de parler mais à chaque fois un fou-rire le gagnait à nouveau, il reprit son souffle avec un sourire sous le regard furieux de la rousse.

\- Maureen est une fan de Samy et une vraie harceleuse de première, elle a même clamé haut et fort qu'elle était sa petite amie alors qu'à ce moment-là biscuit sortait avec Samson. Heureusement pour lui, biscotte ne l'a pas cru et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a supporte pas expliqua Magnus

\- Tu es sorti avec ton meilleur ami questionna Jace

\- Ouais, il était amoureux de moi depuis l'enfance alors on est sorti ensemble mais bon ce fut un tel désastre qu'on a préféré rester amis rassura Clary

Jace fut déconcerter de ne pas être le premier copain de la rouquine, elle vit son visage et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fit un sourire éclatant, Magnus haussa les épaules en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amant. Alec se leva pour aller vérifier l'état de son petit frère avant de descendre, il vit sa sœur qui était rentrée avec plusieurs sacs de shopping

\- Alors ma belle, très bonne séance de shopping questionna Magnus

\- Très bien, la prochaine fois je voudrais bien que tu m'accompagnes parce que je suis sûr que tu as un sens inné pour la mode proposa Izzy

\- Tu me flattes beaucoup ma belle, et je serai très honoré de t'accompagner à ta prochaine séance accepta Magnus

\- Alec j'adore ton copain, tu l'épouses quand demanda Izzy ce qui fit étouffer son frère dans son verre

\- Izzy s'étrangla Alec

\- Je vois un mariage en automne pensa Izzy

Alec voulut étrangler sa sœur alors que tout le monde riait autour d'eux, Max vint les rejoindre quoiqu'il fût encore un peu malade. Maryse arriva avec les courses, Magnus se permit de l'aider à ranger les courses.

\- Voyons Maryse, je voudrais vous aider à ranger insista Magnus

\- Et moi je veux que tu rejoignes tout le monde vu que tu es notre invité insista Maryse à son tour

\- MARYSE, VAUX MIEUX QUE TU LE LAISSE T'AIDER PARCE QUE MAGNUS EST TRES BORNER QUAND IL VEUT ET JE SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE cria Clary depuis le salon

\- Merci biscuit pour ton intervention s'écria Magnus

\- IL N'Y PAS DE QUOI rigola Clary

\- Je crois que j'ai trop déteint sur elle grimaça Magnus

Maryse le permit de l'aider à ranger les courses tout en discutant d'Alec, Magnus riait sur quelques anecdotes de l'enfance de son partenaire de vie quand un message de feu apparut devant lui.

\- C'est un message de mon père lut Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse

\- Il veut commencer l'entraînement ce soir soupira Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Il termina d'aider Maryse et alla avertir son amant de l'entraînement de ce soir, ils se rendirent à la ferme de Luke. Comme d'habitude Asmodée apparut dans un pentagramme qui rendit sa belle-sœur furieuse,

\- Arrête de te mettre en colère parce que tu vas avoir une veille peau ridée à force se moqua Asmodée

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas achevé fulmina Jocelyn envers sa sœur

\- Elle n'a pas su résister à mon charme sourit Asmodée moqueur

\- Bon papa, on commence l'entraînement demanda Magnus en sentant que la dispute allait s'éterniser

\- Très bien, allons dehors commenta Asmodée en sortant du pentagramme

Jocelyn nettoya les marques de brûlures sur son parquet en maudissant son beau-frère, Asmodée s'avança en plein terrain vague. Il invoqua un bandeau rouge,

\- Pour commencer nous allons aller en douceur, sourit Asmodée

\- Et par quoi questionna Magnus en tenant la main de son amant

\- Vous allez jouer à cache-cache répondit Asmodée en souriant

\- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas vociféra sa femme

\- Je ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux vous allez jouer à cache-cache pour sentir le pouvoir de l'un et de l'autre expliqua Asmodée

\- Très bien accepta Alec

\- D'abord je vais commencer par toi fiston, Alec va te cacher le plus loin possible de Magnus mais avant ça ordonna Asmodée

Il pointa le doigt sur Alec, une marque apparut sur le bras de celui-ci. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre d'aller se cacher sous le regard interrogateur de son gendre,

\- Les questions pour plus tard, commenta Asmodée

Alec commença à courir loin d'eux en allant dans la forêt sombre, Magnus cligna des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne ressentait plus son autre moitié, il commença à libérer son pouvoir comme pour aller le chercher avant qu'une chaîne magique le retienne en le mettant à genoux.

\- Tout doux fils, je ne t'ai pas encore donné le signal pour que tu y ailles et aussi mes recommandations. Tu vas aller chercher ta moitié en te basant sur tes pouvoirs et à tes sens expliqua Asmodée en lui mettant le bandeau

Magnus ne voyait rien avec le bandeau mais il sentait son pouvoir bouillir en lui pour rechercher son amant,

\- Tu dois compter que sur ton pouvoir pour le trouver, son pouvoir à lui est bloqué pour le moment. Il faudra que tu te concentres pour le trouver souffla Asmodée en le libérant

Il se releva et commença à utiliser son pouvoir pour guider ses pas, il se cogna avec plusieurs arbres en poussant des jurons. Kirana regarda son fils errer dans la forêt comme un aveugle pour rechercher son amant, elle voulut l'aider un peu avec ses pouvoirs quand son mari l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Asmodée haleta sa femme

\- Laisse le se débrouiller seul, il doit retrouver sa moitié en utilisant ses pouvoirs, car ils forment qu'un répliqua Asmodée

\- Oui, mais tu as bloqué les pouvoirs d'Alec et tu le contrains à porter un bandeau pour le rechercher commenta Kirana

\- Je sais mais ils doivent ressentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre avec leurs pouvoirs car c'est la première étape qu'ils doivent franchir s'ils sont amenés à être séparé expliqua Asmodée en mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme

Kirana prit une grande inspiration et regarda son fils se cogner encore une fois avec un arbre, Magnus avait du mal à avancer dans l'obscurité. Il avait l'impression qu'il tournait en rond, il pensa à comment faire pour trouver son petit ami. Il repensa au conseil de son père,

\- Il est marrant le paternel, comment veut-il que je me concentre sur mes pouvoirs lâcha Magnus

Il s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration, il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs. Il entendit plusieurs murmures autour de lui,

\- On doit le retrouver murmure les voix

\- Oui, aide-moi à le retrouver répondit Magnus concentré

\- Les battements de son cœur sont proches de nous, il est proche soufflèrent les voix

Il vit non loin de lui une petite flamme, il s'avança vers elle. Il s'approcha de la petite flamme qui s'éloigna, plus il s'approchait et plus elle s'éloignait. Au bout d'un moment la petite flamme resta figée avant de grandir de plus en plus, il vit la lumière avant que le bandeau lui soit enlevé pour voir Alec qui lui souriait avec amour.

\- Tu m'as trouvé sourit Alec

\- Excellent fils, sourit Asmodée

Magnus regarda ses mains avant de regarder son père,

\- Je me suis concentré comme tu m'as dit et j'ai entendu plusieurs voix avant que je vois une petite flamme expliqua Magnus

\- C'est ta magie qui t'a guidé vers Alec, il t'a montré la petite flamme qui était Alec exposa Asmodée

\- Incroyable s'extasia Magnus

\- Bien maintenant c'est à ton tour de te cacher Magnus, Alec doit te trouver commenta Asmodée

Magnus hocha la tête, son père mit une marque semblable à celle d'Alec avant de le laisser partir. Il retira celle d'Alec et lui mit le bandeau,

\- Bien je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Magnus, concentres-toi uniquement sur tes pouvoirs qui te mèneront lui conseilla Asmodée

Alec hocha la tête et se concentra, il ressentit des particules de magie devant lui. Des filaments lui montraient la voie à suivre,

\- On le sent près de nous murmurèrent les voix autour de lui

\- Montrer le moi souffla Alec

\- Son cœur s'emballe quand il est près de nous murmurèrent les voix

Il suivit les filaments qui lui montrait la voie, il marcha longtemps avant que les filaments lui montrent une lumière vive. Le bandeau fut enlever de ses yeux, il trouva Magnus qui le regardait avec amour.

\- Tu m'as trouvé sourit Magnus

\- Bravo, Alec tu as trouvé Magnus bien plus rapidement que lui remarqua Asmodée

Alec regarda son amant timidement qui le regardait avec fierté,

\- Bien deuxième exercice qu'on va faire, d'abord on va sortir de cette forêt parce que ça fout un peu la frousse ironisa Asmodée

Magnus balança la tête à l'ironie de son père alors qu'Alec riait légèrement, ils sortirent de la forêt. Kirana sourit en les voyant arriver,

\- Bien vous deux, nous allons faire passer vos pouvoirs à l'offensive mais il faudra penser tous les deux qu'il ne faut pass vous laisser submerger par eux expliqua Asmodée

\- Comment on va faire pour faire passer nos pouvoirs à l'offensive questionna Alec

\- C'est facile sourit Asmodée en faisant apparaître une boule de feu

\- Attends une minute, tu vas nous lancer à tous les deux ta boule de feu observa Magnus

\- C'est exact mais sur l'un de vous deux sourit Asmodée avec sadisme

\- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus avec peur en se mettant devant Alec

\- Oh non mon cher fils d'ailleurs c'est toi qui vas commencer à recevoir les coups ricana Asmodée en lançant la boule de feu

Magnus reçut la boule de feu ce qui le tomber par terre, Alec se précipita sur lui pour l'aider avant de se faire stopper par une boule de feu.

\- Tu dois le protéger en t'attaquant à moi en utilisant tes pouvoirs alors viens m'attaquer si tu ne veux pas que je continue ordonna Asmodée d'une voix rude

Alec se concentra pour stopper une boule de feu qu'Asmodée lança sur Magnus, ses pouvoirs l'entourèrent d'une aura. Ses yeux devinrent des yeux de chat sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs, Magnus se releva attiré par les pouvoirs d'Alec. Il s'approcha avec l'intention de l'absorber quand il se fit repousser par une boule de feu de son père,

\- N'absorbe pas son pouvoir, ne te laisse pas contrôler par eux gronda son père

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas absorber son pouvoir, Alec laissa son pouvoir couler en lui. Son corps devint lumineux, Magnus fut attiré par lui. Alec se tourna et leva un bras vers lui,

\- Dilectus meus, veniat ad me. Nos sunt a (1) appela Alec avec plusieurs voix

Magnus sentit son pouvoir couler en lui aussi, il s'approcha et l'enlaça. Leurs corps dégageaient encore plus de lumière, ils regardèrent en même temps vers Asmodée. Ils joignirent leurs poignets ensemble où ils avaient des inscriptions qui se mirent en mouvements, la lumière les enlaçait avant de se matérialiser en un arc avec une flèche. Magnus ouvrit les bras pour faire apparaître des boules lumineuses au-dessus d'eux, Alec pointait l'arc sur Asmodée. L'air fut agiter autour d'eux, toute la famille sortit de la maison pour voir leur pouvoir en pleine puissance, ils étaient tous impressionné par la puissance qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux.

\- Quelle puissance incroyable s'extasiât Jace

\- On pourra presque les toucher renchérit Izzy

\- C'est ça la magie de l'âme ou appelé la magie de l'amour commenta Robert

Ils regardèrent tous la puissance des deux amants qui se déployaient de plus en plus, Magnus qui avait les mêmes yeux de chat qu'Alec se pencha vers lui.

\- Set (2) murmura Magnus avec plusieurs intonations de voix

\- Nam semper (3) chuchota Alec d'un même ton

Il tira la flèche sur Asmodée, celui-ci esquiva la flèche lumineuse. Celle-ci alla se planter dans les arbres ce qui créa une explosion violente en ravageant une partie de la forêt, la violence de l'onde de choc fit trembler la maison et aurait blesser toute la famille si Jace avec Clary n'avait pas combiné leur pouvoir pour créer une barrière de glace. Après l'explosion tous regardèrent la forêt et furent choquer de voir qu'une partie de la forêt avait disparu, ils regardèrent ensuite le couple qui continuait de déployer leur puissance. Asmodée regardait la forêt en sifflant d'admiration,

\- Putain si j'avais reçu cette flèche, je crois que j'aurais été bon pour le néant remarqua Asmodée mains dans les poches

\- Asmodée cria Kirana choquée

\- Je vais bien chérie, rassura Asmodée

Alec refit une autre flèche alors que Magnus lui tendait une boule de lumière, Asmodée les regarda armé une flèche.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, calmez-vous maintenant ordonna Asmodée

Ils n'entendaient plus rien, Alec arqua son arc de lumière.

\- Oh merde, ils vont tirer encore sur moi, MAGNUS ALEC NE VOUS LAISSER PAS IMERGER PAS VOS POUVOIRS MAINTENEZ-LES cria Asmodée

Magnus dans un éclair de lucidité entendit la voix de son père et se concentra pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il grinça des dents en les sentant prendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle sur eux, il se pencha vers Alec.

\- Alec, reprends le dessus. Ne te laisse pas contrôler par eux chuchota Magnus

Il écouta la voix de Magnus, il plissa les yeux pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs voulaientt le contrôler, il dut batailler de toutes ses forces psychiques pour reprendre le dessus. L'arc se brisa sous forme de particules lumineuses, les inscriptions revinrent se placer sur leurs poignets. Les boules lumineuses de Magnus disparurent dans l'air, les deux tombèrent dans les pommes sous la fatigue. Toute la famille se précipita sur eux,

\- Bordel, si je n'avais pas crié, j'aurais été comme ses pauvres arbres, grimaça Asmodée

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux gardiens de la forêt gronda Jocelyn en pointant la forêt détruite

Il haussa l'épaule ce qui fit enrager encore plus sa belle-sœur, ils emmenèrent tous Magnus et Alec dans la maison.

\- En cas leurs pouvoirs sont vraiment terrifiants souffla Jace encore sous le choc

\- Ouais, je suis encore sous le choc renchéri Izzy

\- A deux ils sont puissants mais séparé ils sont faible exposa Luke

\- Exact, je vais vous avouer quelque chose,ils n'étaient pas totalement leur puissance maximale avoua Asmodée en invoquant un fauteuil

Tous furent choqués par les révélations d'Asmodée,

\- Attends-tu plaisante là s'exclama sa femme

\- Pas la moindres du monde, ils n'étaient pas totalement à leurs pleines puissances et croyez-moi j'ai déjà vu les ravages que peut causer la magie de l'âme à pleine puissance déclara Asmodée

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas à pleine puissance questionna Max

\- Tu as quel âge petit questionna Asmodée

\- J'ai 9 ans répondit Max en boudant

\- Alors bouches-toi les oreilles un instant conseilla Asmodée

\- Je suis grand alors vous pouvez me le dire répliqua Max

\- En fait ils n'ont pas…commença Asmodée

\- Max chéri, tu peux aller regarder si Alec et Magnus sont réveillés proposa Kirana

Il hocha la tête en boudant et partie, Kirana lança un regard meurtrier à son mari. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur,

\- J'adore quand tu as ce regard susurra Asmodée

\- Tu n'as pas honte de parler de sexe à un gosse de 9 ans fusilla Kirana

\- Ouais bon, revenons à notre sujet principal pour faire court ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble pour jouir totalement de leur plein pouvoir expliqua Asmodée

\- S'ils couchent ensemble, ils seront encore plus puissant compris Jace

\- C'est ça répondit Asmodée

\- Mon dieu souffla Maryse

\- Par pitié Maryse n'appelez pas mon père pour ça, déjà c'est assez dur comme ça déjà qu'il est rancunier parce que je ne lui aie pas parler depuis des millénaires se lamenta Asmodée

Kirana se massa les temps devant les imbécillités de son mari qui plaisantait dans un moment pareil,

\- Tu aurais dû l'achever quand il était encore temps lui murmura sa sœur

\- Malheureusement il m'a eu par la ruse renfrogna Kirana

\- Tu es tombé la tête la première soupira Jocelyn

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un ange aussi hein en cas où tu l'aurais oublier tu t'es marié avec un psychopathe avec un ego démesuré tripler d'un cinglé bon pour l'asile répliqua Kirana

\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie,Valentin la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser berner par lui se lamenta Jocelyn

\- Je me pose la même question quand Asmodée me donne la migraine renchérit sa sœur

Elle roula des yeux en souriant, elle reporta son attention sur son beau-frère. Magnus se réveilla dans son lit, il vit Alec près de lui. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, le noiraud se réveilla en grimaçant.

\- Hé bel endormi salua Magnus

\- Magnus, grimaça Alec

Il effleura ses lèvres doucement, Alec l'embrassa chastement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé demanda Alec

\- Disons qu'on a failli tuer mon père conclu Magnus

\- Par l'ange réalisa Alec

\- T'inquiète pas, nous avons repris le contrôle de nos pouvoirs à temps rassura Magnus

Alec se réfugia dans ses bras, il le serra très fort. Ils descendirent de l'escalier, ils virent tout le monde dans le salon.

\- Coucou salua Magnus

\- Enfin vous êtes réveillé remarqua Clary

\- Eh oui biscuit, on est réveillé sourit Magnus

Tous vinrent leur dire pour leurs pouvoirs grandioses, ils reçurent en même temps un message de feu de la part du conseil.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Maryse

\- C'est le conseil, ils veulent voir une démonstration de nos pouvoirs répondit son fils

\- C'est trop risqué même pour une démonstration réfuta Asmodée

\- Je sais papa mais c'est un ordre du conseil soupira Magnus

Asmodée fit un regard agacé, mais il leur accorda quand même l'autorisation de faire leurs démonstrations. Quelques jours plus tard tous les deux se rendirent au conseil des sorciers pour faire une démonstration de leur pouvoir,

\- Bien, vous pouvez commencer accorda Jia

Alec regarda son amant devant lui en laissant son pouvoir couler en lui, Magnus s'approcha de lui. Il ferma les yeux à mi-clos quand il sentit les bras de Magnus autour de lui, comme la première fois la lumière les engloba tous les deux. L'arc d'Alec se matérialisa devant lui, les boules de feu au-dessus d'eux flottèrent avec lenteur. Leurs yeux à tous leurs deux devinrent des yeux de chat, Magnus prit une boule de feu pour le transformer en flèche pour qu'Alec puisse bander l'arc. Ils reprirent à ce moment-là conscience, ils arrêtèrent de déployer leur puissance. Le conseil fut satisfait du résultat en sentant leurs pouvoirs à tous les deux,

\- Bien, vous deux vous pouvez disposer accorda Jia

Ils s'en allèrent en se tenant la main, toute leur famille vint les voir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Mon bien-aimé, viens à moi, nous formons qu'un**

 **2 : Ensemble**

 **3 : Pour toujours**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée familiale et l'insistance de Raj. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pou ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : tu devrai avoir un problème parce que je vois pas tout tes commentaire et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec roula sur le côté en riant sous les chatouilles de Magnus,

\- Tu capitules chéri proposa Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ils étaient dans le monde spirituel. Ils avaient remarqué que leurs pouvoirs c'étaient encore plus renforcé depuis leur premier entrainement, Alec joignit sa main dans celle de Magnus.

\- Demain je retourne à la fac confessa Alec

\- Je voudrais tellement t'enlever pour que tu sois à moi sourit Magnus

\- Je suis déjà à toi sourit Alec à son tour

\- Je sais gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils se câlinèrent avant qu'Alec se réveille pour se préparer à retourner à la fac. Il rentra dans sa chambre, il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il s'allongea dessus,

\- Tu me manques mon amour soupira Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il recommença ses cours avec peu d'entrain, il était installé dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

\- Salut, comment vas-tu salua une voix familière

Alec leva la tête et grimaça légèrement car il vit Raj devant lui,

\- Je vais très bien, excuse-moi s'excusa Alec en se levant

Il était sur le point de s'en aller mais Raj l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Attends, je voulais te proposer un verre proposa Raj

\- Ecoute, je suis déjà pris alors je ne veux pas répondit Alec en dégageant son bras

Alec s'en alla et il entra dans sa chambre énervée. Il se regarda dans un miroir et vit ses yeux de chat, il soupira doucement pour se calmer. Le soir il retrouva son amant dans le monde spirituel,

\- Qu'est que tu as ? je te sens agacé remarqua Magnus

\- Il y a un garçon qui me harcele ici répondit Alec

\- S'il t'harcèle, je vais venir le voir pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui grogna Magnus

\- Non, pas besoin que tu viennes ici pour lui apprendre la politesse. De toute façon je me sens bien dès que je suis dans tes bras susurra Alec en se blottissant contre le torse de Magnus

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Magnus l'allongea par terre et passa une main sur son torse. Alec rompit le baiser en soupirant d'aise, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il déposa des baisers-papillon ainsi que des suçons, il caressa son torse. Il revint l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il caressa les bras de son amant, l'asiatique encouragé par les gémissements de sa moitié continua ses baisers. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le torse d'Alec qui gémissait son nom, il grignota ses morceaux de chair. Il glissa sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de pyjama d'Alec, il le regarda

\- Tu veux continuer où on s'arrête demanda Magnus

\- Je veux continuer mais sans passer à l'acte s'il te plait proposa Alec

\- D'accord souffla Magnus en enlevant son bas de pyjama

Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dressé de son amant,

\- Eh bien la nature t'a bien gâté susurra Magnus

Alec rougit de la remarque de son amant, il le masturba doucement avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il le suçota comme une friandise, il lécha le pré-éjaculatoire ce qui le fit gémir encore plus de plaisir. Il continua son traitement quand il se déversa dans sa bouche, il avala le tout. Il vint l'embrasser chastement,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en crochetant sa nuque pour l'embrasser

Il se réveilla sous le son strident de son réveil, il l'éteignit en gémissant en sentant l'humidité dans son pantalon.

\- Par l'ange grimaça Alec

Il alla se préparer, il repensa à son moment intime avec Magnus. Il sourit niaisement toute la journée, Raj l'observait de loin.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme ça se demanda Raj

Alec était en train de rêvasser et ne remarqua pas que son corps émettait une faible lumière, Magnus sentit de son coté le faible pouvoir d'Alec l'attirer. Clary le vit dehors utiliser ses pouvoirs,

\- Magnus appela sa cousine

Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux avaient un reflet doré. Clary resta ébahi par la faible puissance que Magnus dégageait,

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus questionna Clary

\- Ce n'est rien biscuit répondit Magnus en arrêtant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs

Alec fut heureux de retrouver son amant dans le monde spirituel, Magnus le serra en respirant l'odeur d'Alec.

\- Bébé, il faut que tu fasses attention parce que tes pouvoirs aujourd'hui étaient en train de m'appeler chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Comment ça questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais tu as déclenché tes pouvoirs expliqua Magnus

Alec compris de ce que Magnus lui parlait, il rougit violemment. Il pensait à ce qui s'étais passé la veille, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je vois, donc tu as pensé à moi toute la journée conclu Magnus en souriant

Il regarda Magnus en rougissant encore plus, il ricana doucement en prenant son menton. Il l'embrassa passionnément presque langoureusement, Alec s'agrippa à son débardeur pour le retenir. Magnus rompit son baiser, il le fit allonger sur le sol blanc.

\- Mon père veut encore une fois nous entraîner avoua Magnus

\- Et il veut qu'ont le fasse quand? demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mais il m'enverra un message de feu pour me le dire répondit Magnus

Alec caressa le visage de Magnus, il entendit son réveil sonner.

\- Tu viens me chercher à la maison quand je rentrerai demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mon chou répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant qu'Alec se réveille avec un sourire heureux, il passa sa journée tranquillement. Il était à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, il ne vit pas l'heure passer alors que tout le monde avait déserté. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était tard,

\- Merde il est tard grimaça Alec

Il prit ses affaires avant de retourner dans sa chambre sans savoir qu'il était suivi, il entra dans sa chambre et la referma. Il entendit son téléphone sonner,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Allo Alec, c'est maman est-ce que ça va questionna Maryse

Tout va bien, vous me manquez un peu souffla Alec

\- Je sais toi aussi, en fait je t'appelle pour te dire que ce week-end nous avons organisé une sortie en famille et j'ai invité Magnus à nous rejoindre révéla sa mère

\- C'est cool sourit Alec

\- Oui, attends je te passe Izzy elle veut te parler prévins Maryse

Alec entendit un frottement dans le combiné,

\- Allo Alec répondit Izzy

\- Salut sœurette, qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Alec

\- En fait je voulais savoir s'il y avait des beaux garçons pour moi là-bas demanda Izzy

\- Izzy soupira Alec lassé

\- C'est pour moi, je ne te demande pas de les draguer pour moi pesta sa sœur

\- Hors de question que je joue les détectives pour toi protesta Alec

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, il y a que toi et Jace qui êtes pris alors que moi je suis célibataire râla Izzy

\- Et ton petit ami que tu avais Méliorn questionna Alec en s'allongeant sur son lit

\- On a rompu enfin j'ai rompu avec lui quand j'ai appris qu'il me trompait avec une autre répondit Izzy

\- Je vois et ben tu te cherches tout seule un nouveau petit ami glissa Alec

Il entendit Izzy râler, il parla un peu avec elle avant de raccrocher. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit ses affaires et alla prendre un bain, il se sentit épier dans sa salle de bain. Il se concentra pour utiliser ses pouvoirs,

\- Il y a quelqu'un chuchota les voix

\- Et c'est qui? demanda Alec

Il sentit son pouvoir couler en lui encore plus, un léger rayon de lumière se répandit dans la salle de bains.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est un étranger répondit les voix

\- Très bien, empêcher le d'entrer ordonna Alec

\- Oui, seul lui peut nous regarder et nous toucher acclama les voix

Alec sourit en faisant reflétant ses yeux dorés, Magnus ressentit les pouvoirs d'Alec. Ses pouvoirs étaient en train de s'agiter,

\- Alec gémis Magnus en fermant les yeux

Ses pouvoirs se répandirent dans la salle de bains, Alec sortit de son bain et alla s'essuyer. Il ressortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Ses pouvoirs se déplaçaient en même temps que lui pour le protégé, il alla se coucher. Il retrouva Magnus dans leur monde,

\- Alec sourit Magnus

\- Amor meus, im tam libenter vos videre (1) souffla Alec en l'enlaçant

Magnus comprit que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de l'influencer, il se concentra pour absorber le pouvoir d'Alec. Alec sentit son pouvoir se faire absorber par son amant, il le serra encore. Au bout d'un moment il se sentit flotter dans les bras de son amant,

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Tu vas mieux maintenant demanda Magnus

\- Oui, c'est juste j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs pour savoir qui m'épiait et puis le trou noir expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends mais tu devrais faire attention car c'est risqué avec les terrestres autour de toi avertis Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, et l'embrassa tendrement, ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser et à se câliner. Son réveil sonna et il se réveilla, il s'étira avant de se préparer pour aller en cours. Comme à son habitude il termina tard ses devoirs, il était sur le point de partir quand une main le saisit par le bras. Il sursauta et se tourna pour voir Raj avec un sourire charmeur,

\- Bonsoir, désolé de t'avoir fait peur s'excusa Raj

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gronda Alec en ramassant ses affaires

\- Je veux juste te connaître, c'est tout sourit Raj

\- Ecoute, je suis déjà pris, j'ai un copain et pour une fois c'est la vérité alors je te prierai d'arrêter de m'harceler cracha Alec ayant les yeux légèrement dorés

\- Comme tu veux mec, mais calmes-toi apaisa Raj en mettant les mains devant lui

Il rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla dans sa chambre, il souffla doucement pour se calmer. La semaine se termina tranquillement il était ravi de revoir sa famille, il serra sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Alors les cours tout va bien, demanda Maryse

\- Tout va bien, ça m'était difficile de suivre au début mais maintenant ça va répondit Alec

Il reçut un texto de Magnus,

\- Maman, il faut que j'aille chez Magnus pour l'entraînement averti Alec

\- D'accord acquiesça Maryse

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Jace

\- Moi aussi, je viens acheva Izzy

\- Ok, on y va soupira Alec lassé

\- Je viens aussi ajouta Max

\- Pas question, tu as des devoirs à faire et en même temps une chambre à ranger gronda Maryse

Max tapa des pieds en boudant, Alec ébouriffa ses cheveux en lui promettant de l'emmener la prochaine fois. Ils s'en allèrent à la ferme de Luke, Clary vint les accueillir. Elle embrassa son copain avant de saluer Alec et Izzy, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Alec salua tout le monde et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami,

\- Je suis tellement content de te serrer dans mes bras dans le monde réel soupira Magnus de soulagement

\- Moi aussi, je suis content répondit Alec

\- Alors c'est lui l'autre moitié de Magnus observa un garçon à lunettes

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, le garçon avait des lunettes semblables à Max. Ses cheveux étaient courts brun clair, il avait des yeux noisette. Il était afflué d'un t-shirt de Stars Wars avec un pantalon en jeans, il regardait le couple d'une avec curiosité.

\- Qui s'est celui-là pensa Alec

\- C'est Samuel le meilleur ami de biscuit répondit Magnus

\- C'est Simon arrête de faire semblant d'oublier mon nom gronda Simon

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Simon, moi c'est Izzy Lightwood, le blondinet là-bas c'est Jace et celui qui est le partenaire de Magnus c'est Alec présenta Izzy

Simon serra la main d'Izzy ébloui par sa beauté,

\- Moi c'est Lewis Simon, je veux dire Simon Lewis. Lewis est mon nom de famille débita Simon rapidement

\- Ça recommence soupira Magnus en roulant des yeux

\- Magnus gronda Clary

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus sans être désolé

\- Alors Clary m'a dit que vous aviez des super pouvoirs s'excita Simon

\- Par l'ange il est toujours aussi bavard pensa Alec en regardant sa moitié

\- Toujours répondit Magnus

\- Attendez-vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée observa Simon

\- Oui, Samy. On peut communiquer par la pensée répondit Magnus

\- C'est super on dirait des supers héros qui défendent le monde débita Simon

Il continua de s'exiter pour les pouvoirs de Magnus et d'Alec, Alec grimaça en l'entendant parler.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi est-ce que je te dis qu'il est vraiment exaspérant, bavard et ennuyeux pensa Magnus en le regardant

\- Je comprends mieux et il est sorcier ou pas pensa Alec en grimaçant

\- Non, il n'est pas sorcier mais bien un terrestre, bien sûr le conseil sait pour lui dit Magnus

Alec cligna des yeux en regardant le terrestre, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds à tous. Le pentagramme se mit à se dessiner sur le parquet, l'odeur du soufre parvenait à leur nez. Asmodée apparut au beau milieu du pentagramme, Simon remonta ses lunettes stupéfaits de le voir.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Asmodée

Asmodée sortit du pentagramme pendant que Jocelyn nettoyait le pentagramme en le maudissant,

\- Oh que de douces paroles qui sort de ta bouche ma chère belle-sœur ironisa Asmodée

\- Asmodée gronda Kirana

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, avant de poser son regard sur Simon. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté,

\- Qui est-ce terrestre questionna Asmodée d'un ton neutre

\- Je suis Simon Lewis, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer surtout c'est la première fois que je vois un démon tel que vous commenta Simon sans respirer

\- Enfin je ne remets pas en cause qui vous fréquenter, bien vous deux suivez-moi ordonna Asmodée

Le couple suivit le père de Magnus dehors, Asmodée se tourna vers eux.

\- Bon aujourd'hui nous allons renforcer vos pouvoirs informa Asmodée

\- Tu vas nous envoyer des boules de feu demanda Magnus en se préparant mentalement à en recevoir

Asmodée claqua ses doigts et fit apparaître deux épées, il prit les épées et les lança à son fils et son gendre.

\- Vous allez vous affronter tous les deux annonça Asmodée

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit s'affronter en duel conclu Alec

\- Pour faire jaillir vos pouvoirs surtout tes pouvoirs mon fils car j'ai remarqué que tu absorbais ceux d'Alec alors que lui ne le fait pas expliqua Asmodée

\- Tu veux qu'Alec absorbe mes pouvoirs compris Magnus

\- C'est ça répondit Asmodée

Magnus prit l'épée et se mit en face de son homme qui fit de même, ils commencèrent à se battre sans se blesser l'un et l'autre. Simon siffla d'admiration en les voyant,

\- Ils sont impressionnants s'extasia Simon

\- Pas tant que ça, crois-moi on a déjà vu beaucoup de leur part ajouta Jace en croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant contre le mur

Leurs pouvoirs commencèrent à se manifester sans qu'ils le réalisent, leurs auras se soudèrent ensemble comme une seule entité. Magnus sentit les pouvoirs d'Alec l'attirer férocement,

\- N'absorbe pas son pouvoir, laisse-le absorber le tien cria Asmodée

Magnus se concentra sur autre chose que le pouvoir de son amant, Alec sentit le pouvoir de Magnus l'attirer vers lui. Il arrêta de se battre en s'approchant de lui, il haleta en absorbant le pouvoir de Magnus. Tout son être se remplissait des pouvoirs de Magnus, il le ressentait à travers chaque cellule de son corps. Il s'effondra dans ses bras,

\- Alec appela Magnus

\- Incroyable murmura Alec

\- Tu as senti son pouvoir en toi conclu Asmodée assis dans un fauteuil

Il hocha la tête, Asmodée leur fit faire plusieurs exercices. Après ça Jace utilisa son pouvoir du vent et les emmena dans une chambre pour les laisser se reposer. Toute la famille s'était réunis autour du lac pour profiter de la journée, ils étaient au bord de la mer. Alec profitait de l'air du lac la tête posée sur le ventre de Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux, il regarda sa fratrie s'amuser dans l'eau.

\- Tu ne vas pas dans l'eau proposa Magnus

\- Et toi alors demanda Alec

\- J'irais quand tu iras sourit Magnus

\- Alors on y va répondit Alec en se levant

Il enleva son haut avant de se diriger vers le lac, Magnus sourit en voyant son amant s'amuser dans l'eau.

\- Magnus, tu viens appela Alec

\- Je viendrais plus tard, je vais faire un somme s'écria Magnus

Il s'allongea à nouveau, sa mère vint près de lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le rejoindre conclu sa mère

\- Comment je vais lui dire que je ne veux pas me mouiller les cheveux ricana Magnus

Sa mère le frappa doucement sur la tête, elle continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et maintenant tu as trouvé ta moitié lança Kirana

\- Maman, je serais toujours ton petit garçon, ton petit démon sourit Magnus

\- Toi et ton père vous êtes les seules choses de bien qui me soit arrivé dans la vie révéla Kirana

\- Je croyais que tu regrettais de n'avoir pas tué papa taquina Magnus

\- Seulement quand il m'énerve mais d'un côté je me suis toujours demandé si je l'aurais tué réfléchit sa mère

\- Je pense que tu te serais marié et tu aurais été heureuse mais il t'aurait manqué quelque chose dans la vie cette petite étincelle que papa te fait vivre expliqua Magnus

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas ouvert ton propre cabinet de psychologue demanda Kirana

\- Ecouter les gens raconter leurs vies très peu pour moi grimaça Magnus

Sa mère ria a ça, il ferma les yeux sous les caresses de sa mère sans savoir que son petit ami et sa cousine préparaient contre lui, ils s'approchèrent de lui avec un seau d'eau. Ils le jetèrent sur lui ce qui le réveilla,

\- MES CHEVEUX, cria Magnus

Alec et Clary rièrent à gorge déployés, Magnus se leva et les poursuivis sur le lac pour leur faire payer. Il réussit à choper sa cousine et la jeter dans l'eau, il courra derrière son amant qui riait.

\- Alexander, reviens ici ordonna Magnus

\- Pas de question que je fasse sa ria Alec

Magnus réussit à l'attraper et les fit rouler sur le bord de l'eau, il le surplomba avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je vais te punir ce soir menaça Magnus

\- Et comment demanda Alec

\- Je ne te dirais pas nargua Magnus

\- Allez, s'il te plait tu vas me faire quoi demanda Alec

Il se releva en ricanant narquoisement, Alec eut peur sur le coup de ce que son petit ami lui réservait. Magnus se pencha à son oreille et lui mordilla,

\- Du plaisir beaucoup de plaisir chuchota Magnus d'un ton chaud

Il haleta de plaisir, Magnus passa sa main sur la courbe de ses fesses avant de les claquer ce qui le fit crier de surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas juste moi tu m'as jeté dans l'eau et lui il risque rien protesta sa cousine

\- Oh crois-moi ce que je lui réserve est bien pire que ce que tu crois sourit Magnus

Alec rougit à cela, il se détourna du regard chaud de Magnus. Il vit Simon en train d'embrasser sa sœur, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Mais il est en train d'embrasser ma sœur remarqua Alec

\- Ouais, Izzy à jouer de ses charmes répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il espéra que Simon prendrait bien soin de sa sœur, des bras vinrent le serrer à la taille et une paire de lèvres l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Même s'il est exaspérant, Simon est quelqu'un d'honorable rassura Magnus

Alec lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour vous lécher les amygdales brailla Jace

\- Jaloux blondi se moqua Magnus

\- Moi de toi ça jamais moi et Alec on est marié depuis plusieurs années et on a même des enfants alors entre toi et moi,c'est moi qui remporte nargua Jace

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est avec moi,ça veut peut-être dire que votre mariage bat de l'aile parce que tu n'arrives plus à le satisfaire n'est ce pas ricana Magnus

\- Par l'ange vous deux soupira Alec

Magnus ricana narquoisement et l'embrassa sur la joue, il rejoignit son amant dans l'eau. Alec l'entraîna dans l'eau profonde, il se colla à lui en l'embrassant. Il adora le goût de l'eau sur les lèvres d'Alec, ils remontèrent à la surface pour reprendre leurs souffles. Magnus passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, il vit le regard rêveur de son petit ami

\- La vue est belle taquina Magnus

\- Trop belle pensa Alec

Il ria à son rougissement, ils sortirent de l' vit Jace avec un regard choqué.

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il avec Jace demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ton frère a repéré un enfant avec une bouée en forme de canard soupira Maryse d'ennuie

\- Pauvres enfants, ses parents lui ont donné une boue satanique se lamenta Jace

\- Il y a des fois j'ai envie de le secouer comme un prunier souffla Maryse en regardant son fils adoptif

Tout le monde ria à ça ce qui rendit Jace mécontent, après avoir passé une journée au lac tous rentrèrent. Clary et Magnus qui avaient supplié Jocelyn d'accepter que la fratrie vienne dormir chez eux, celle-ci avait accepté. Alec était sur le torse de Magnus qui caressa son bras,

\- Tu vis ici depuis tout petit demanda Alec

\- Non, j'ai un appartement que j'ai acheté pour avoir mon Independence répondit Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vis pas dans ton appartement questionna Alec

\- C'est parce qu'il est en pleine rénovation et de plus Jocelyn m'avait toujours dit que même si j'ai quitté la ferme la porte sera toujours ouverte pour moi racontât Magnus

\- Et ta mère questionna Alec

\- Maman vit dans un appartement au-dessus de chez moi alors imagine le niveau du bruit quand mon père lui rends visitegrimaça Magnus

Alec grimaça aussi et lui caressa la main pour le soutenir et le réconforter, Magnus embrassa son poignet gravé.

\- Ton père a déjà emmené ta mère dans sa dimension questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas elle est très discrète à ce sujet-là répondit Magnus

\- Quand je suis né,ma grand-mère paternelle m'a renié parce que je n'avais soi-disant pas de pouvoirs mais le plus drôle c'est que maintenant elle m'approuve racontât Alec

\- Elle est une sale hypocrite rassura Magnus

\- Je le sais, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça parce que tu es dans ma vie maintenant sourit Alec

Magnus se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Mon amour, je suis content de te voir**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une invitée indésirable et l'explosion de pouvoirs de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Darknesscoming : Il est gonflant mais il va revenir dans d'autre chapitre surtout que Magnus va lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à sa moitié**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec rompit son baiser avec Magnus pour se réveiller et éteindre son réveil, il se prépara en prenant son bain. Il descendit l'escalier pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, sa mère le lui servit.

\- Alors l'entraînement demanda Maryse

\- Ça va, on renforce nos pouvoirs encore plus qu'avant répondit Alec

\- Bien alors je te laisse prendre ton petit-déjeuner souri Maryse

Il hocha la tête et continua de mangeait quand sa fratrie arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre à leur tour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Coucou Alec salua Izzy en embrassant sa mère

\- Salut vous tous répondit Alec

\- Alors tu passes chez Clary pour t'entraîner questionna Jace

\- Non mais on va passer un peu la journée ensemble en plus il va me montrer son appartement répondit Alec

\- Il a un appartement qu'il partage avec sa mère répéta Maryse

\- Non, sa mère vit un étage au-dessus que lui révéla Alec

\- C'est cool, bon moi il faut que j'y aille j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Simon déclara Izzy en se levant la table

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton petit-déjeuner constata Maryse

\- Je mangerai en cours de route rassura Izzy

\- Moi aussi j'y vais , je vais retrouver ma chérie brailla Jace

Alec se leva aussi et alla prendre les clefs de sa voiture, il emmena Jace et Izzy avec lui car ils allaient sur le même chemin. Ils arrivèrent à la ferme de Luke, ils trouvèrent Clary et Jocelyn en train de peindre via leur pouvoir. Magnus sortit dehors en sentant Alec, il courra dans les bras de sa moitié.

\- Ça ne fait pas qu'une heure qu'on s'est quitté ricana Magnus

\- Tu m'as manqué quand même ronchonna Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser chastement, il emmena son petit ami dans la voiture.

\- Je vais à mon appartement pour voir où en sont les travaux, prévint Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Jocelyn

Il démarra sa voiture avec Alec, ils se dirigèrent vers un immeuble assez chic. Alec suivis Magnus qui salua la réceptionniste,

\- Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu conclu la réceptionniste

\- Je sais et je viens voir l'état des travaux sourit Magnus en prenant l'ascenseur

\- D'accord, tu me présenteras ton ami plus tard sourit la réceptionniste

\- C'est mon petit ami réfuta Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Magnus se pencha et commença à embrasser Alec dans le cou. Il crocheta sa nuque en soupirant d'aise,

\- Ton appartement est à quel étage questionna Alec

\- C'est l'avant-dernier, maman est au dernier étage répondit Magnus en lui déposant des baisers papillons

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Magnus l'emmena devant une grande porte. Il sortit sa clef, il ouvrit la porte et invita Alec à entrer dans l'appartement. Il vit un salon assez luxueux presque terminé d'être rénové,

\- Ton appartement est magnifique observa Alec

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter proposa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Il lui fit visiter l'appartement, Alec était émerveillé. Il vit un petit escalier qui montait à l'étage au-dessus,

\- Ce petit escalier me permets de voir maman ou elle peut venir me voir en l'utilisant expliqua Magnus à sa question muette

\- Je vois sourit Alec

Magnus lui montra une chambre assez spacieuse, il entra et vit un immense dressing.

\- Il est plus grand que celui d'Izzy pensa Alec

\- C'est parce que j'adore m'habiller à la pointe de la mode gloussa Magnus

Il rougit en réalisant à ce qu'il avait pensé, Magnus s'avança vers lui. Il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement, il mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il répondit à son baiser, l'asiatique l'attira vers lui encore plus.

\- Comment tu trouves l'appartement demanda Magnus en l'emmenant à l'étage de l'appartement de sa mère

\- C'est cool, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu rénover ton appartement questionna Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de refaire une peau neuve à mon appartement répondit Magnus en lui servant un verre de soda

\- Merci, ta mère n'est pas là remarqua Alec

\- Elle est partie remplir une mission pour le conseil pendant quelques jours répondit Magnus s'installant dans le canapé prés de lui

\- Elle continue de faire des missions pour eux s'étonna Alec

\- Malgré que ma mère soit mariée avec un démon, elle reste leur meilleure sorcière souffla Magnus

\- Elle fait quoi au juste ta mère comme travail pour eux questionna Alec curieux

\- Elle est un genre d'enquêtrice de recherche des démons qui terrorise les terrestres, elle doit les éliminer pour eux expliqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour elle s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non disons qu'elle a commencé ce boulot après sa sortie à l'académie des sorciers, elle s'est consacré presque toute sa vie à détruire les démons avant de rencontrer mon père racontât Magnus

\- Et ton père, ça ne le dérange pas que ta mère fasse ce genre de travail demanda Alec

\- Au contraire ça l'arrange parce qu'elle détruit les démons qui osent revendiquer son statut de prince des enfers ricana Magnus

Alec but son verre,

\- Et toi, tes parents, questionna Magnus

\- Comme tu le sais mon père est un chef d'entreprise et ma mère est avocate, malgré les métiers de terrestres qu'ils exercent. Ils sont de grands sorciers, maman manipule la magie de l'air et mon père est la magie du feu racontât Alec

\- As quel âge ils ont adopté blondie questionna Magnus

\- A l'âge de 10 ans après que ses parents soient morts dans un accident d'avion répondit Alec

\- Le pauvre, ça devait être durs compatis Magnus

\- Oui, au début il était renfermé et il ne parlait presque pas avec personne. Ma mère nous chantait tous les soirs une berceuse pour nous endormir, au début il allait s'endormir sans un mot et puis un jour ma mère est rentré dans sa chambre pour lui chanter la berceuse souvient Alec

\- Elle te chantait quelle berceuse questionna Magnus

\- La ballade française sourit Alec

Magnus lui chanta la chanson ce qui le fit sourire, il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Le sorcier l'allongea sur le canapé, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière, il lui fit plusieurs suçons. Magnus passa une main sous son t-shirt,

\- Magnus soupira Alec de plaisir

Ils étaient pris dans leurs caresses intimes qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée, Kirana entra dans son salon et vis son fils et son petit ami en plein moment intime.

\- OH MON DIEU s'écria Kirana en détournant le regard

Magnus et Alec se redressèrent, celui-ci s'arrangeait un peu mieux. Kirana se tourna vers eux en toussant gêné,

\- Je suis désolé, les enfants je croyais que vous ne seriez pas là s'excusa Kirana

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Tu rentres tôt, je croyais que ton voyage aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps constata Magnus

\- J'ai terminé ma mission à temps répondit Kirana en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Tu étais où cette fois questionna son fils

\- J'étais dans l'Himalaya, j'avais pour mission de détruire un artefact démoniaque qu'utilisait un sorcier possédé répondit Kirana en retirant ses chaussures

\- Vous n'avez pas eu froid là-bas s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'étais bien chauffé rassura Kirana en se levant

Elle les laissa tout seuls en allant dans sa chambre,

\- Je crois qu'on va rentrer proposa Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

Magnus prévint sa mère qu'il allait déposer Alec, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Magnus.

\- Il faudra penser que ma mère vit au-dessus de nous quand on sera ensemble lança Magnus

Alec le regarda en rougissant, puis le fixa sceptique.

\- Tu es en train de me proposer de venir habiter chez toi sourit Alec

\- Peut-être bien, qu'en penses-tu sourit Magnus en le regardant

\- J'en pense que se sera bien que je vienne vivre avec toi répondit Alec rouge

\- D'abord termine ton cursus à l'université et ensuite on s'occupera de la partie déménagement proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison renchéri Alec

Ils rentrèrent à la ferme de Luke, il vit Jace s'entraîner magiquement avec Clary sous le regard ébahi de Simon et celui concentré d'Izzy.

\- Une dispute de couple qui a mal tourné conclu Magnus

\- Non, ils voulaient s'entraîner ensemble répondit Izzy

\- Alors ton appartement est terminé demanda Simon

\- Oui, bientôt. Enfin je serai de retour chez moi déclara Magnus

\- Et tu vas beaucoup nous manquer à la maison ajouta Jocelyn en sortant dehors

\- Je viendrais vous voir promis Magnus

\- Je pense que tu seras beaucoup occupé maintenant souligna Jocelyn en fixant Alec

Celui-ci rougissait sous le regard amusé de la rouquine, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ta mère est rentrée questionna Jocelyn

\- Ouais, elle a terminé sa mission en Himalaya répondit Magnus

\- Je vais lui téléphoner signala Jocelyn en rentrant dans la maison

\- Au fait où est Luke questionna son neveu

\- Au commissariat cria sa tante depuis l'intérieur

Magnus reporta son attention sur le combat que livrait sa cousine contre son petit ami, elle utilisa son pouvoir d'eau pour lancer des piques d'eau sur Jace qui répliquait avec des barrières de vent. Le combat s'arrêta sur la victoire de Jace,

\- C'était extra vous deux félicita Simon

\- Merci Simon remercia Clary

Jace fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier alors qu'Izzy lui tapota sur l'épaule, Clary prit sa bouteille d'eau et le but en s'asseyant près de son cousin.

\- Il y a une question qui me tracasse, comment à tu découvert que Clary était une sorcière demanda Alec curieux à Simon

\- Ça remonte à la maternelle, on est tombé dans la même classe. Il y avait un atelier de jardinage alors j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour arroser les plantes commença Clary

\- Je l'ai vu faire discrètement alors j'ai commencé à lui poser beaucoup de question renchérit Simon

\- Par la suite Sheldon et biscuit sont devenu meilleur ami bien sûr Samy à toujours rêver de voir biscuit utiliser sa magie et un jour il a débarqué ici pour la voir continua Magnus

\- J'étais en train de m'exercer alors je lui ai tout raconté et il la accepter assez facilement sourit Clary en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras

Il l'enlaça pour répondre son étreindre ce qui attira la jalousie de Jace qui grogna doucement, Clary le relâcha et embrassa son petit copain sur la joue.

\- Dites-vous deux, vous entraîner toujours ensemble mais jamais avec les autres demanda Simon

La rousse lui expliqua les raison et aussi leur puissante magie,

\- Leur puissant magique est tellement grande qu'ils ont fait ça dit la rouquine en montrant la forêt détruite

Simon fut abasourdi par la forêt dévastée,

\- Si mon père ne nous avait pas appelé, nous aurions continué à l'attaquer dévoila Magnus

\- C'est vrai leur pourvoir est phénoménal ajouta Jace

\- Votre magie à tous les deux est si puissante que ça surpris Simon

\- Exacte, leur magie est très puissante dans le monde des sorciers révéla Izzy

Magnus sourit avec fierté alors qu'Alec rougissait légèrement,

\- Donc vous pouvez faire de grandes choses avec vos pouvoirs conclues Simon

\- Pas tellement commenta Alec

Son petit ami lui sourit et le pris entre ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Tous sourirent à son geste

\- Vous avez d'autres pouvoir en dehors de vous parler par la pensée demanda Simon curieux

Ils se regardèrent, et ils réfléchissèrent ensemble.

\- Pour l'instant nous ne savons rien sur nos autres pouvoirs répondit Magnus

\- Bon parlons d'autres choses que nos pouvoir, la dernière fois tu nous as dit que tu avais un club non ? questionna Izzy

\- Si, le Pandémonium sourit Magnus

\- Un défi qu'il a remporté avec tante Kirana exposa Clary

\- C'est quoi l'enjeu demanda Jace

\- L'accompagner pendant quatre jours dans ses missions périlleuses dans le froid glacé du pôle nord et dans le désert aride du Sahara et jouer l'appât contre des démons sanguinaires qui voulaient sa peau à elle expliqua Magnus théâtralement

Alec frotta le dos de son petit ami, Clary le chambra sur le fait qu'il était encore en vie. Ils discutèrent ensemble sur divers sujets, Jocelyn les invita à manger pour le déjeuner. Après cela ils se rendirent près du lac à coté de la ferme de Luke,

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas de créatures sataniques dans ce lac demanda Jace pour la énième fois

\- Non Jace, il n'y a pas de canards soupira sa petite-amie lassée

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard pour le quitter mon petit biscuit ricana Magnus la tête posée sur les genoux d'Alec

\- Oh toi ça va hein s'exclama Clary

Magnus rigola devant le regard blasé de sa cousine, Alec le frappa doucement sur le torse ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

\- Oh que si, mais j'arrête promis Magnus

\- Tu as intérêt gronda Alec

\- Je pourrais avoir tes lèvres demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites sourit Alec mutine

Il se redressa pour crocheter la nuque de son petit ami pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser. Ils reçurent de l'eau sur eux, ils regardèrent Jace qui riait près du lac après les avoir arrosés avec son pouvoir.

\- Mes cheveux, tu vas me payer ça blondie cracha Magnus en se levant

Ils commencèrent une course-poursuite, Alec balança la tête exaspérée en concluant que son petit ami et son frère ne sont entendront pas aussi facilement. Izzy s'assit près de lui en l'aidant à se sécher,

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Pas de quoi, je suis contente de te voir heureux dans les bras de Magnus sourit Izzy

\- Toi et Simon, j'espère qu'il te rend heureux souhaita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est différent des autres garçons avec qui je suis sorti rassura Izzy en regardant son petit ami rire avec Clary

\- Tu sais qu'il est terrestre commenta Alec

\- Je sais, mes enfants hériteront quand même de mes pouvoirs souffla Izzy

Ils regardèrent leur frère se faire chopper par Magnus qui essaya de le noyer dans le lac, Alec les sépara et il proposa à Magnus d'aller se promener en amoureux dans la forêt non détruite par eux.

\- Je me demande ce que biscuit lui trouve grommela Magnus en arrangeant ses cheveux humides

\- Elle est amoureuse de lui répondit Alec en marchant près de lui

\- C'est ce qui me chagrine, ma propre cousine est tombée amoureuse d'un blondinet avec rien dans le cerveau mais tout dans le pantalon enfin dans le petit pantalon ricana Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Quoi, tu vas dire qu'il a une plus grosse que moi s'offusqua Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, je veux dire que je ne peux pas comparer vos engins rougit Alec

Son amant l'attrapa par-derrière en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je vais te le montrer la prochaine fois quand on sera seul susurra Magnus

Alec s'étrangla avec sa salive en rougissant, son petit ami ria en entendant ses pensées.

\- Pervers gronda Alec

\- Crois-moi tu le seras encore plus que moi quand nos jeux commenceront ricana Magnus en le relâchant

Il rougissait encore ce qui fit rire Magnus, il grommela dans son coin. Ils marchèrent en regardant le paysage, Magnus cueillis une fleur et la tendis à Alec.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres cette fleur demanda Alec sceptique

\- Parce que tu es mon petit ami, je t'offre cette fleur comme preuve de mon amour pour toi révéla Magnus

\- Donc tu sais essaye de me séduire conclu Alec

\- Seigneur, tu n'es vraiment pas romantique mon chou se lamenta Magnus

\- Je plaisantais rigola Alec en prenant la fleur

Magnus fit la moue avant de venir l'embrasser, ils rentrèrent à la ferme. Alec avait pris le bras de Magnus et posé sa tête sur son épaule, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la ferme pour voir au loin Clary se faire retenir par Jace pour l'empêcher de frapper une blonde. Jocelyn avait le regard mécontent en voyant la blonde,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Je crois savoir pâlit Magnus

Ils s'approchèrent en entendant les cris de Clary,

\- ESPECE DE SALOPE, QU'EST QUE TU VIENS FOUTRE ICI RETOURNE DANS LES BAS FONDS DE L'ENFER SALE GARCE insulta Clary

\- Oh je suis venue voir Magnus, tu ne m'empêcheras pas alors va jouer avec tes poupées plutôt cracha la blonde

\- CAMILLE cria Jocelyn

\- Quoi, apprends à ta fille à parler avec plus de politesse au lieu d'aboyer sur moi répliqua Camille

Magnus arriva avec Alec, il soupira intérieurement en la voyant la blonde.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Camille grinça Magnus

La femme blonde regarda Magnus avant de sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, Magnus la repoussa avant qu'Alec puisse faire un geste. Il s'essuya la bouche dégoûtée,

\- Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais bordel s'exclama Magnus dégoûté

\- Ben quoi, je suis ta petite amie et je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser demanda Camille en mettant la main sur ses hanches

\- On a rompu il y a presque trois mois Camille déclara Magnus

\- Et toc la garce renchérit Clary

\- Va jouer ailleurs sale rousse insulta Camille

\- Camille, rentrez tous à l'intérieur s'il vous plait proposa Magnus

\- Si tu veux un coup de main pour la mettre hors de la ferme appelle-moi proposa Clary en lançant un regard noir à l'invitée indésirable

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur à l'exception de Magnus, Camille ainsi qu'Alec, Camille le fixa avec dédain.

\- Il a dit tout le monde de rentrer ordonna Camille avec dédain

\- Alec va rester là avec moi répliqua Magnus

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi questionna Camille

\- Alec est ma moitié alors je te prierai de le respecter parce que je ne pourrai pas contrôler mes pouvoirs et je te ferai valser d'ici cracha Magnus

Elle éclata de rire ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils,

\- Lui, ton partenaire de vie. Laisse-moi rire, ce gringalet n'as pas un quart de ma puissance et tu me faire croire qu'il est ton partenaire de vie la moitié de ton âme. Tu as dû te tromper parce que ce type de magie n'est qu'une légende qu'on raconte aux petits sorciers pour les endormir rigola Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Malheureusement pour toi c'est la vérité, Alec et moi nous avons la magie la plus puissante que la magie élémentaire révéla Magnus en révélant une partie de sa magie

\- Impossible que vous ayez cette magie réalisa Camille

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et se calma en sentant la main d'Alec dans le sien, Camille fut choquée,

\- Si c'est possible, ça ne fait rien que tu restes avec moi minauda Camille en reprenant constance

\- Je t'ai dit non Camile, retourne avec ton précieux milliardaire pour qui tu m'as quitté pesta Magnus

\- J'avoue que j'ai fait une erreur mais pardonne-moi s'il te plait mon amour s'excusa Camille

\- T'excuser, ça c'est la meilleure protesta une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Kirana arrivée qui venait de garer sa voiture, elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle se planta devant Camille

\- Tu l'as toujours trompé avec plusieurs hommes et maintenant qu'il est heureux en plus qu'il a un pouvoir puissant tu le veux, moi vivant ça n'arrivera pas réfuta Kirana

\- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé quand on sortait ensemble rétorqua Camille

\- Bien sûr que je ne t'aimais pas car à chaque crise magique que Magnus avait tu disparaissais en le laissant seul dans son appartement, ensuite tu apparaissais comme une fleur en disant que tu es resté tout le temps à son chevet cracha Kirana

\- Eh alors je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire avec ses crises vociféra Camille

\- Qu'importe-je veux que tu sortes de sa vie immédiatement ordonna Kirana

\- C'est à Magnus de décider si oui ou non je sors de sa vie protesta Camille

Magnus regarda sa mère et Camille se disputer devant lui, il était dans un état second. Alec était près de lui pour le calmer en lui caressant le dos, il ressentait le pouvoir de son amant augmenté sous l'effet de sa transe.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Il ne lui répondit pas mais fixa son ex avec un drôle d'air, Alec se mit devant lui pour qu'il se calme. Son regard se posa sur Alec, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Ses yeux étaient devenus celui d'un chat,

\- Magnus, calmes-toi apaisa Alec

\- Meus amor ego sum, tranquillitas, cum te (1) susurra Magnus

\- Tes pouvoirs sont en train de prendre le pas sur toi commenta Alec en lui caressant la joue

Magnus lui sourit avec amour ce qui le fit lâcher prise sur ses pouvoirs et Alec se laissa attirer par lui, il se laissa envahir par ses pouvoirs. Kirana arrêta de se disputer avec Camille et se tourna vivement vers eux,

\- Oh non s'horrifia Kirana

La blonde fut impressionnée par le pouvoir qu'ils dégagèrent tous les deux, elle se félicita de cette information qu'elle allait exploiter en les dénonçant à certains sorciers avides de pouvoir.

\- Quelle puissance incommensurable s'extasiât Camille

\- Va-t-en d'ici immédiatement ordonna Kirana

\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Kirana, Magnus mon amour ton pouvoir est très grand rejoins-moi,à nous deux on pourrait faire trembler le monde des sorciers proposa Camille en s'approchant d'eux

Magnus leva la tête vers elle, la jeune femme fut ébranlée par les yeux de chat froids du couple, Alec se retourna pour être face à elle.

\- Mon amour, tu ne me reconnais plus,c'est moi Camille ta petite amie décréta Camille ayant peur

\- Quomodo audes loqui ad eum, sicut ille est ad me (2) cracha Alec en pointant le doigt sur elle

\- Qu'est-ce que ce charabia que tu parle toi fulmina Camille en utilisant sa magie d'eau

Magnus leva la main pour faire apparaître une barrière de lumière, l'attaque de Camille s'évaporait à son contact.

\- Camille je t'ai dit de partir d'ici si tu veux rester en vie ordonna Kirana

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici s'en avoir discuté avec Magnus cracha Camille

\- Si tu t'obstines, tu mourras parce que ce n'est plus eux mais leur pouvoir qui est en train de réagir expliqua Kirana

Alec fit apparaître son arc pendant que Magnus préparait une flèche pour le poser sur l'arc de son amant, Camille recula et écouta pour une fois Kirana.

\- Vos minantur et impetum meum dimidium et fuga non. Praeparat te mori (3) menaça Magnus

\- MAGNUS, ALEC CALMEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT cria Kirana

Alec entendit la voix de sa belle-mère et eut un éclair de lucidité, il reprit le pas sur ses pouvoirs. Il brisa son arc et ses flèches et se tourna vers son petit ami, il se concentra pour absorber son pouvoir. Magnus plissa les yeux avant de faire exploser son énergie magique, Kirana eut juste le temps de créer un mur avec sa magie pour la protéger elle et la maison. Toute la famille sortit de la maison pour voir Kirana épuisée,

\- Kirana s'affola sa sœur en venant près d'elle

\- Tout va bien, j'ai utilisé toutes mes forces pour créer un mur pour protéger la maison et moi rassura Kirana fatiguée

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour le refaire descendre, tous retinrent leur souffre par ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux.

\- Cet incroyable s'étonna Izzy

\- Fabuleux s'extasia Simon

\- Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve observa Jace émerveillé

\- Tu ne rêves pas Jace c'est la réalité renchérie Clary ébahi

Kirana et Jocelyn furent émerveillés elles aussi de voir ça, Magnus était dans les bras d'Alec la tête appuyé sur son torse nu inconscient. Alec le serrait fort dans ses bras alors que derrière son dos deux grandes ailes blanches lumineuses s'ouvraient en grand pour les protéger tous les deux, les ailes se rassemblaient derrière son dos.

\- Surgere meus dilectus (4) murmura Alec en regardant Magnus

Il se réveilla dans ses bras, les ailes lumineuses se brisèrent en mille morceaux avant qu'Alec s'évanouise dans les bras de Magnus. Toute la famille se précipita sur eux,

\- Alec, est-ce que ça va aller s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Ça va aller, il à absorbé toute mon surplus de magie rassura Magnus

\- Quand il a absorbé ton pouvoir ça a créé des ailes d'ange conclu Jace

Magnus hocha la tête avant de porter Alec dans ses bras pour se diriger vers sa chambre pour le déposer sur son lit, tous les autres s'interrogèrent de ce qui venait se passer.

\- Vous croyez que c'est la même chose pour Magnus questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas chérie mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'Asmodée sera ravi d'apprendre cette information remarqua Kirana

\- Et nos parents aussi renchérit Izzy

\- Bordel je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère est devenu un ange à cause de son pouvoir confia Jace

\- Pareil ajouta Simon

Dans la chambre Alec se réveilla près de Magnus qui le regardait,

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Magnus en le caressant

\- Un peu mieux mais j'ai le corps ankylosé répondit Alec

\- C'est normal, tu as absorbé tout mon surplus de magie que j'avais stocké sous la colère que j'avais contre Camille expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit à son baiser.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Mon amour, je suis calme avec toi**

 **2 : Comment ose-tu lui parler comme ça, il est à moi**

 **3 : Tu as attaqué et menacer ma moitié et tu vas le payer. Prépare-toi à mourir**

 **4 : Réveille-toi mon bien –aimé**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration d'amour et les ailes démoniaques de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec était dans le monde spirituel avec Magnus, leur monde avait beaucoup changé. Ils étaient à présent sur une plaine avec un arbre où ils étaient abrités, Alec était appuyé contre l'arbre et Magnus sur lui.

\- Tu penses que c'est nos pouvoirs qui ont crée ça commenta Alec en lui caressant le bras

\- Je pense aussi, et puis je commençais sérieusement à avoir marre de ce vide blanc que nous avions au départ déclara Magnus

Il gloussa à ça et continua de lui caresser les cheveux,

\- Au fait mon ange, papa m'a dit qu'il veut nous entraîner à nouveau avertis Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Alec

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses parce que avec notre débordement de la dernière fois, il faut que nous arrivions à contrôler nos pouvoirs ensemble avec nos émotions expliqua Magnus

\- Compris hocha Alec

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils entendirent le réveil d'Alec sonner.

\- Il est temps de se réveiller constata Magnus

\- Je te dis à tout à l'heure sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de se réveiller pour éteindre son réveil, il prit sa douche et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Maryse lui servit son petit déjeuner,

\- Izzy et Jace m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé avec tes pouvoirs et ceux de Magnus lança sa mère

\- Magnus a libéré un surplus de magie que j'ai absorbé répondit Alec

\- Ils ont dit que ça a créé des ailes d'ange exposa Maryse

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Ils m'ont dit que le surplus avait créé des ailes derrière ton dos avant que tu t'évanouisses dans les bras de Magnus expliqua Maryse

\- Tout ce que je me souviens c'est que j'allais attaquer l'ex de Magnus avant d'absorber son pouvoir puis c'est le trou raconta Alec

Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, il vit sa fratrie entrer dans la cuisine. Il mangea son petit déjeuner avant de monter dans sa chambre, il prit ses clefs de voiture pour aller voir son petit ami. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée,

\- Alec, tu vas chez Magnus questionna Izzy

\- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me déposer au cinéma demanda Izzy

\- D'accord alors on y va répondit Alec

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Alec déposa sa sœur au cinéma où elle avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble, il salua la réceptionniste. Depuis quelques jours les rénovations de l'appartement de Magnus étaient terminées alors il de retour chez lui, il entra dans son appartement après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en rangeant son manteau

\- Ça va, et toi?Je viens de déposer Izzy au cinéma où elle avait rendez-vous avec Simon expliqua Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en le rejoignant

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ils entendirent un miaulement. Ils rompirent le baiser, Alec vit un chat à ses pieds. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser,

\- Mon ange, je te présente mon chat Président Miaou présenta Magnus

\- Il est trop mignon complimenta Alec en le caressant

\- Merci, je l'ai laissé avec des amis pour qu'ils s'en occupent parce que Luke est allergique au chat donc je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi à la ferme expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends sourit Alec

Magnus fixa son chat avec jalousie alors qui recevait les caresses d'Alec, le chat ayant compris la jalousie de son maître se leva et les laissa seuls.

\- En tout cas c'est un excellent juge sourit Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai passé le test s'étonna Alec

\- Bien sûr je ne sors qu'avec des gens que mon chat approuve commenta Magnus

\- Et s'il ne m'avait pas accepté questionna Alec en s'approchant de lui

\- J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il t'accepte mon ange souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus l'allongea sur le canapé. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, Alec rompit le baiser.

\- Ta mère est là questionna Alec

\- Non elle est partie depuis hier pour une autre mission répondit Magnus

Alec le prit par le col et l'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il apposa plusieurs suçons. Il lui fit enlever son haut, il déposa des baisers sur son torse. Alec soupira d'aise, Magnus déboutonna son pantalon en sentant une bosse. Il prit le membre dressé et commença à le masturber, Alec rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Magnus vint devant le membre dressé et il souffla dessus ce qui le fit cambrer avant de le prendre en bouche, il le suçota avant de lécher le pré-éjaculatoire qui coulait de son membre. Alec gémissait de plaisir en s'agrippant à l'accoudoir du canapé, il se cambra avant se déverser dans sa bouche. Magnus l'avala le tout sans perdre une miette, il se redressa pour l'embrasser quand Alec le fit stopper.

\- Tu viens de…et là tu…, rougis Alec encore plus qu'il était

\- Et alors je veux te montrer que tu as bon goût susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa, Alec voulut le repousser mais il le laissa faire en réalisant que c'était érotique. Il répondit à son baiser, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il rompit le baiser pour abaisser le regard pour voir la bosse de Magnus, il rougit à ça. Magnus se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se leva du canapé sous l'incompréhension d'Alec

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Alec confus

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé répondit Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres, il attrapa son bras pour qu'il soit sur lui.

\- Et si j'ai envie de le faire chuchota Alec déterminé

\- Ne te sens pas obligé soupira Magnus

\- Je le veux mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avoua Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer déclara Magnus

Magnus déboutonna son pantalon et prit sa main et le posa sur son membre, Alec fut curieux de la sensation du membre de son petit ami dans sa main. Il le caressa doucement avant le masturber, Magnus lâcha un râle de plaisir.

\- Je te fais mal s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas tu le fais très bien gémit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et continua de le masturber, Magnus crocheta la nuque de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Il se déversa dans sa main dans un grognement sourd, Alec regarda le sperme de son petit ami. Il le lécha quand Magnus revint avec une serviette,

\- Alexander s'étonna Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu as bon goût susurra Alec mutine

Magnus le regarda avec un sourire en coin, il essuya sa main.

\- Tu commences à devenir pervers ma parole ricana Magnus

\- La faute à qui répliqua Alec

Il ricana avant de jeter la serviette souillée dans un coin, ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Il entendit le ventre d'Alec crier famine,

\- T'as faim remarqua Magnus

Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner répondit Alec en regardant l'horloge

\- Je vais faire à manger lança Magnus en se levant

\- Tu sais faire à manger s'étonna Alec

\- Bien sûr, ma mère n'est presque jamais là à cause de ses missions alors j'ai appris à cuisiner depuis que j'ai mon propre appartement expliqua Magnus en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Alec le rejoignit en s'asseyant sur le comptoir, il regarda son copain en train de faire cuire le repas du midi. Il vit son poignet gravé, il regarda le sien.

\- Je me demande ce que signifient ses inscriptions se demanda Alec

\- D'après mon père, ses inscriptions anciennes sont des textes sacrées,elles font apparaitre les armes magiques que nous invoquons pour attaquer expliqua Magnus en faisant sauter la viande

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Pour toi c'est l'arc et les flèches et pour moi on ne sait pas encore commenta Magnus en plaçant le repas dans deux assiettes

Magnus emmena le repas sur le comptoir pour lui et Alec, celui-ci goûta le repas préparé par Magnus, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire son amant

\- C'est trop bon gémi Alec

\- Ravie que ça te plaise mon ange sourit Magnus

\- Je crois que tu viens me convaincre de t'épouser plus tard taquina Alec

\- Tu veux m'épouser répéta Magnus

\- Après mes études peut-être que je le voudrais répondit Alec

\- Je serais ravi de me marier avec toi mon ange sourit Magnus en lui prenant la main

Ils mangèrent ensemble, ils discutèent sur le canapé en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Arriva l'heure de partir pour Alec, Magnus essaya de le retenir.

\- Reste s'il te plait supplia Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne peux pas, je retourne à l'université demain,en plus on va se retrouver dans nos rêves répondit Alec

Magnus continua de lui embrasser le cou, Alec gémissait son nom quand il embrassa une zone érogène de son cou.

\- Magnus, je dois y aller gémit Alec

\- D'accord je te laisse partir soupira Magnus en le libérant

Alec se retourna et l'embrassa avec amour, il lui dit à ce soir avant de s'en aller. Il retourna chez lui, sa mère vint l'accueillir.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais toute la journée demanda sa mère en tourner sa mixture dans un bol

\- Chez Magnus répondit son fils en montant dans sa chambre

Il alla dans sa chambre et échangea quelques textos avec son petit ami avant de passer à table, il alla se doucher avant d'aller dormir pour retrouver son petitcopain. Il avait la tête posée sur les jambes de Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Dis Magnus, tu as fait de longues études demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai fait des études de psychologie parce que ça me plaisait de découvrir ce que les gens pensent mais même si j'ai le diplôme je n'aime pas trop entendre les gens se plaindre expliqua Magnus

\- Tu as préféré ouvrir ta propre boîte de nuit conclue Alec

\- Oui je ça que d'ouvrir un cabinet de psychologue et revenir fatigué d'entendre les gens se plaindre de leur famille ou autres sourit Magnus

Alec lâcha un petit rire, il se redressa pour s'allonger sur lui.

\- Et toi ton cursus universitaire est dans quelle branche questionna son amant

\- Littérature, je voudrais devenir professeur de littérature plus tard répondit Alec

\- C'est un très bon métier, tu veux exercer dans les lycées ou les universités, demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas encore peut-être dans les universités répondit Alec

\- Hum, je crois que je vais m'inscrire à l'université comme ça je t'aurais comme professeur susurra Magnus

Alec le frappa doucement ce qui le fit rire doucement, il se pencha vers son oreille

\- Imagine que tu me fais rester après ton cours pour ensuite que je te prenne sur ton bureau, ça ne sera pas excitant de voir qu'un professeur se fasse prendre par son élève dans une classe chuchota Magnus d'un ton chaud

Il déglutina difficilement en l'imaginant, il s'imagina allonger sur son bureau pendant que Magnus lui faisait l'amour avec fougue. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son bas de pyjama, Magnus glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son membre semi-dur. Il commença à le masturber,

\- Imagine que je te prends encore une fois contre le tableau susurra Magnus

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus lui murmura des choses salaces à l'oreille tout en le masturbant. Il jouit dans la main de son amant, Magnus lui mordilla son oreille.

\- Pervers souffla Alec rouge

\- Tu es en train de le devenir aussi ricana Magnus

Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Il entendit son réveil sonner,

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon ange soupira Magnus

\- On se retrouve ce soir proposa Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il se réveilla avec son pantalon souillé, il maudit son amant un instant avant de choisir un vêtement pour se préparer pour aller à l'université. Il retrouva sa chambre de campus, il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il avait hâte déjà d'être en week-end, il alla prendre sa douche avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'endormir. Il retrouva Magnus dans le monde des rêves, celui-ci l'averti de l'entraînement avec son père. La semaine se passa très vite pour lui et il était déjà vendredi soir,

\- Maman, demain je vais à l'entraînement avec Magnus avertis Alec

\- Entendu accepta Maryse

\- D'ailleurs entre vous deux,vos pouvoirs se sont renforcé demanda Robert

\- Oui, ils sont renforcés d'une certaine manière répondit Alec

Son père hocha la tête et il mangea son repas avant d'aller se couche pour retrouve Magnus dans le monde spirituel, le lendemain après avoir pris son petit déjeuner il s'en alla chez Magnus.

\- Bonjour mon ange l'accueillis Magnus dans son appartement

\- Bonjour mon chat sourit Alec

\- Je me change et on y va pour pour aller à la ferme de Luke lança Magnus en allant dans sa chambre

Alec entra dans l'appartement et vis Président Miaou venir se frotter contre sa jambe, il ramassa le chat pour le caresser.

\- Salut mon pote salua Alec en le caressant

Il ronronna dans ses bras avant de sauter hors de ses bras quand Magnus revint,

\- On y va proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ferme de Luke, ils virent que Jace était présent. Alec salua Jocelyn et Luke avec Clary, Magnus sortir dehors avec lui quand un pentagramme se mit à se dessiner sur le sol. Asmodée apparut avec Kirana à ses côtés,

\- Maman s'étonna Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus, j'avais terminé ma mission quand j'ai rencontré ton père alors je l'ai suivis dans la dimension pendant un moment rougie Kirana

\- Ok je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le royaume de papa pâli Magnus

\- T'es sûr sourit Asmodée suggestivement

\- Asmodée s'offusqua Kirana

\- Merci sœurette grimaça Jocelyn

\- Tiens t'es là toi remarqua Asmodée d'un ton moqueur

\- Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur grinça Jocelyn

\- Bon allez c'est parti pour l'entraînement se réjouit Asmodée en tapant des mains

Tous les trois s'éloignèrent assez loin de la ferme, Asmodée s'arrêta et regarda son fils et son gendre.

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'Alec avait absorbé ton surplus de magie alors que tu étais en transe révéla Asmodée

\- Parce que mon ex s'était pointée et a commencée à critiquer Alec en plus de maman et je n'ai pas accepté ça, je suis tombé en transe sous la colère et j'ai entraîné Alec qui essayait de me calmer. On était sur le point de l'attaquer quand Alec s'est réveillé à cause des cris de maman ensuite il a absorbé mon pouvoir quand j'ai explosé raconta Magnus

\- Ta mère m'a dit que ton explosion de pouvoir a créé chez Alec des ailes d'ange renchérit Asmodée en croisant les bras

\- Oui, quand je suis revenu à moi, Alec s'est évanouis dans mes bras conclus Magnus en prenant la main de son copain

Asmodée prit son menton en réfléchissant en regardant son fils,

\- Bien, d'abord je voudrais voir quel genre d'arme as-tu Magnus quand tu es passé sous mode offensive parce que tu es toujours derrière Alec ensuite tu devras absorber l'explosion d'Alec expliqua Asmodée

\- Et comment on va faire ça demanda Alec

\- Je vais vous attaquer mais gardez ça à l'esprit essayer de ne pas vous laisser submerger par vos pouvoirs surtout toi Magnus recommanda Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et se prépara à encaisser les boules de feu de son père, Asmodée lança stratégiquement sur Magnus pour énervé Alec. Mais Alec se défendait habilement et Magnus aussi, il soupira d'agacement avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Il ne se mettra pas en colère facilement, je vais déployer la manière forte conclue Asmodée en pensant

Asmodée arrêta ses attaques contre le couple, il murmura dans la langue démoniaque. Magnus et Alec restèrent sur leurs gardes devant le chant d'Asmodée, le demi-démon se trouva enchaîné subitement à un crucifix en bois.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Parfait maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer sourit Asmodée diabolique

\- Faites descendre Magnus tout de suite ordonna Alec

\- Pas question, il doit se libérer tout seul et toi tu devras surveiller tes arrières parce que pendant que je m'occupe de mon fils je me suis cloné pour qu'il s'occupe de toi expliqua Asmodée en s'élançant vers son fils

\- NON cria Alec avant de se prendre un coup par-derrière

Kirana qui observait l'entraînement voulut les rejoindre pour stopper son mari, Luke la retient par le bras.

\- Luke, lâche-moi, Asmodée va trop loin s'affola Kirana

\- Kirana, laisse-les, ils doivent savoir contrôler leurs pouvoirs tout les deux. Asmodée sait ce qu'il fait certes ses méthodes sont durs car c'est un démon mais il est le seul à pouvoir les aider à les contrôler rassura Luke

\- Mais ce sont encore des enfants commenta Kirana

\- Magnus n'est plus un enfant, il doit apprendre à se défendre lui et sa moitié en utilisant tout leur potentiel expliqua Luke en mettant la main sur son épaule

Elle se sentit impuissante à ça, Asmodée lançait ses boules de feu sur son fils qui esquivait en utilisant une faible partie de son pouvoir. Alec esquivait difficilement les attaques du clone de son beau-père, il regarda son petit ami quand il vit avec effroi son beau-père faire apparaître une épée dans ses mains et l'empaler dans le torse de Magnus qui cracha du sang. Il cria le nom de son amant, avant de voir que c'était qu'une illusion.

\- C'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne te laisse pas aller gronda le clone

Alec avala sa salive et laissait son pouvoir couler en lui, il trembla de colère et d'impuissance face à cette illusion. Asmodée sourit en voyant le noiraud en colère. Il regarda son fils qui fixait sa moitié,

\- Ne te laisse pas émerger par eux souffla Asmodée

Il libéra son fils qui rejoignit son amant qui libéra son pouvoir sous la colère, il l'enlaça et le mit derrière lui pour faire face au clone de son père. Les inscriptions sur leur poignet se mirent en mouvement, Alec l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- Dimitte me, et dabo te defendere in nomine noster amor (1) demanda Magnus

\- In nomine domini nostri amorem (2) répondit Alec dans son dos

Magnus fixa le clone de son père avec ses yeux de chat, des flammes lumineuses vinrent embraser ses avant-bras. Il concentra ses flammes au maximum pour former des boules de feu pour les lancer sur le clone de son père, le clone lança aussi une boule de feu. Les deux concentrations de pouvoir s'entre choquèrent et créèrent des vagues d'onde de choc, ils atteignirent la ferme. Le vent souffla violemment alors que Kirana avec Luke ainsi que Jace et les autres étaient sortis en sentant la concentration de pouvoirs,

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe s'écria Jace en retenant le vent avec ses pouvoirs

Asmodée regarda les deux pouvoirs s'affronter avant que Magnus augmente son pouvoir ce qui détruisit son clone, il se tourna vers son père avec ses yeux de chat.

\- Tua conversus autem pater (3) ironisa Magnus

\- Ne te laisse pas émerger par tes pouvoirs commenta Asmodée

Son fils le regarda froidement avec ses flammes blanches sur ses avant-bras, Asmodée claqua la langue irritée.

\- MAGNUS cria Asmodée

Celui-ci réagit au son de la voix de son père et fit disparaître ses flammes, il se tourna vers son amant qui avait les yeux de chat comme lui.

\- ABSORBE SON POUVOIR MAINTENANT ordonna Asmodée

Il prit son petit ami dans ses bras, Alec plissa ses yeux en transe avant de faire exploser son énergie. Magnus l'absorba ce qui créa une explosion, l'explosion généra des ondes de choc. Kirana engendra un mur de terre pour protéger tout le monde et la maison, elle abaissa son mur. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu de l'entraînement, Kirana vit une boule noir se désintégrer pour faire place son mari.

\- Asmodée s'inquiéta Kirana

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, j'ai fait une protection avant l'explosion rassura Asmodée

Il observa tout le monde qui regarda le ciel ébahi, il leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait avant d'être abasourdi.

\- Il est différent d'Alec observa Jace

\- C'est normal tout ça renchérit Clary

\- Impressionnant commenta Luke

\- Asmodée sourit à ça,

\- Ça c'est mon fils se réjouit Asmodée

Magnus était en train de voler avec Alec dans les bras inconscients, derrière son dos des ailes d'ange noir les faisait voler au-dessus du sol. Au contraire d'Alec des stigmates ornaient sa peau, les stigmates recouvraient la totalité de son corps. Il descendit de du ciel doucement, il se mit à genoux en tenant son amant dans les bras.

\- Angelum meum chuchota Magnus

Alec se réveilla dans ses bras et le regarda avec amour, il caressa sa joue marquée et l'embrassa doucement sous les regards de tout le monde. Magnus répondit à son baiser, les ailes noires les entouraient comme un cocoon avant de se volatiliser dans des particules noires. Seuls les stigmates continuait d'orner la peau de Magnus, Alec irradiait doucement d'une lumière qui effaça les stigmates de son amant. Ils rompirent le baiser avant que Magnus s'évanouisse dans ses bras,

\- Magnus chuchota Alec avant de s'évanouir à son tour

Jace se précipita sur eux pour les faire léviter, ils rentrèrent quand ils virent Maryse arriver avec Robert ainsi que Izzy et Max.

\- Nous avons senti une concentration de magie qui a explosé dans tous les environs exposa Izzy

\- C'est Magnus et Alec répondit Jace en les pointant du doigt

\- Venez à l'intérieur invita Jocelyn

Jace les mit dans la chambre pendant qu'Asmodée racontait toute la situation à la famille Lightwood,

\- Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants d'ailleurs j'ai failli y laisser ma peau grimaça Asmodée

\- Alors ils sont si puissants que ça s'étonna Maryse

\- Oui, vous pouvez me croire en quelques secondes ils ont bousillé mon clone répondit Asmodée

\- Mais Magnus avait des stigmates sur son corps qu'est-ce que c'était questionna Kirana inquiète

\- Il est un demi-démon et ses stigmates ainsi que ses ailes sont sa partie démoniaque, ses ailes est le fruit de l'absorption des pouvoirs d'Alec expliqua Asmodée dans un fauteuil rouge qu'il avait invoqué

\- Mais pourquoi ils se sont évanouis au contact d'Alec questionna Clary

\- Parce que ce sont des blessures faite par son pouvoir et seul Alec peut le soigner et vice-versa bien entendu répondit Asmodée en faisant un geste avec la main

Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla ayant une légère migraine, il regarda Magnus sur le côté. Il le fixa avec amour, Magnus se réveilla et le vis qu'il le contemplait.

\- Hé salua Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Hé salua Alec à son tour

Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser doucement, il vint le surplomber de son corps. Il lui caressa sa joue,

\- Je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi confia Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je n'imagine pas une vie sans toi. Je suis toi et tu es moi nous ne formons qu'un, je suis ta moitié et tu es la mienne cita Alec en posant sa main sur sa joue

\- Je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens et ce pour l'éternité renchérit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leurs serments d'amour, Magnus passa une main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Magnus et Alec, si vous êtes réveillé venez dans le salon lança Jocelyn à travers la porte

Magnus fit la moue ce qui fit sourire Alec,

\- Pour une fois je déteste ma tante pour nous avoir dérangé se lamenta Magnus

\- Tout le monde doit nous attendre pour faire un débriefing sur nos pouvoirs conforta Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Je sais soupira Magnus

Ils se levèrent, Alec alla ouvrir la porte quand Magnus le retiens. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

Le cœur d'Alec fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le salon où tout le monde leur raconta ce qui s'étai passé, Jocelyn les invitât à dîner avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux. Alec après avoir reçu la permission de ses parents se rendit chez Magnus pour y dormir, ils se câlinèrent dans le lit avant de se retrouver dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Laisse te défendre au nom de notre amour**

 **2 : Fait le au nom de notre amour**

 **3 : C'est à ton tour père**

 **4: Mon ange**

 **Qu'en penses-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Lilith et le retour de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Oh ouais pour elle c'est une mort assez stupide que je l'a réserve et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec était allongé près de Magnus dans leur monde, ils étaient au bord d'un lac engendré par leur pouvoir.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en se redressant pour être près de lui

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il répondit à son baiser,

\- Nos pouvoirs sont en train d'augmenter au fur et à mesure déclara Magnus

\- Je sais mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui me retient pour exploiter tout mon potentiel décréta Alec

\- Peut-être est le fait que nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble conclu Magnus

\- Je pense aussi pensa Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- J'attendrai que tu sois vraiment prêt pour te faire l'amour dévoila Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'Alec se réveille pour aller en cours, il soupira en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il reçut un appel de sa mère,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Ça va et toi questionna Alec

\- Ça va, je te téléphone pour te prévenir que le conseil veut te voir toi et Magnus pour voir vos progrès sur le maniement de vos pouvoirs informa sa mère

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas plaire à Magnus tout ça grimaça Alec

\- Je sais soupira Maryse

\- On ne peut rien faire pour les convaincre de reporter ça demanda Alec

\- Non, vous êtes les seuls sorciers qui manient cette magie légendaire répondit Maryse

\- Mouais, plus tôt ils nous veulent sous leurs coupes pour que nous ne nous rebellions pas contre eux conclu Alec

\- Je pense que Magnus déteint trop sur toi soupira Maryse

\- Désolée maman, c'est juste que je sois fatigué par cette journée s'excusa Alec

\- Je sais et je te comprends, je te laisse j'ai le dîner sur le feu avertit sa mère

\- Bonne soirée maman raccrocha Alec

Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de s'allonger fatigué, il s'endormit et rejoignit son amant dans le monde de rêves. Magnus l'attendait sous l'arbre,

\- Tu sais que le conseil veut nous voir signala Alec en s'installant près de lui

\- Je sais, ils ont envoyé un message de feu à maman soupira Magnus

\- Franchement ils nous prennent pour des cobayes ou quoi fulmina Alec en arrachant l'herbe sous ses pieds

Magnus le stoppa et le calma,

\- Calme-toi, moi aussi ça m'agace tout ça apaisa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec soupira pour se calmer avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci l'embrassa avec amour.

\- Qu'importe ce que le conseil veut, nous le ferons ensemble chuchota Magnus

\- Comment tu fais pour me calmer comme ça demanda Alec en le regardant

\- C'est parce que je t'aime susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Magnus l'allongea sur l'herbe. Il passa la main sous son t-shirt quand ils entendirent le réveil d'Alec sonner, ils soupirèrent de concert.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille bouda Alec

\- Je sais, reste encore un peu proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien mais malheureusement j'ai cours soupira Alec

\- J'aurais dû m'inscrire à l'université en tant que ton professeur au moins je t'aurais coincé dans la classe sourit Magnus suggestivement

Alec rougit avant de se réveiller, il se leva avec un début d'érection.

\- Stupide amant excentrique jura Alec

Il alla prendre sa douche pour se débarrasser de sa gêne, il retourna en cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et retourna chez lui. Il s'étira dans son lit en sachant qu'il était en vacances d'été et qui pourraient en profiter avec son petit ami, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il leva la tête pour voir sa sœur,

\- Ça te dirait de venir au centre commercial avec moi proposa Izzy

\- Je comptais aller voir Magnus réfuta Alec

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai invité Magnus à venir pour faire du shopping renchéri Izzy

\- Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ironisa Alec

Sa sœur haussa les épaules en souriant, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Ils trouvèrent Magnus qui les attendait avec Clary ainsi que Jace et Simon, Izzy se précipita sur son copain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici questionna Alec

\- Magnus a été invité par Izzy qui a en profitait pour inviter Clary ainsi que Simon et moi répondit Jace en soupirant

\- En fait il faut bien quelqu'un pour porter nos sacs informa Magnus

\- Par l'ange, on va sévèrement déguster soupira Jace blasé

Les garçons suivirent leurs petits amis respectifs dans les magasins, Alec leva les yeux en l'air en portant les sacs de son petit ami. Magnus était en train de jouer au conseiller de mode avec Izzy et Clary, Jace commença à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin alors que Simon jouait sur son téléphone en surveillant les sacs d'Izzy, Alec regarda autour de lui en soupirant d'ennui.

\- Bien maintenant le magasin de lingerie annonça Izzy

\- Bien sûr ma chère répondit Magnus

Si les autres étaient emballés par le magasin, le noiraud était moins enchanté d'y aller en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait accompagné Izzy dans le magasin. Arrivé dans le magasin de lingerie, chacun se séparait avec leur moitié. Magnus emmena son petit ami dans le rayon homme pour choisir quelques sous-vêtements pour lui, il regarda entre deux sous-vêtements alors que Alec rougissait légèrement en voyant certains boxers moulants.

\- Chéri, lequelle préfères-tu le rose ou le vert demanda Magnus en présentant des boxers à froufrou

Alec déglutina avant de rougir violemment devant les boxers, il imagina son petit ami dedans.

\- Chéri, appela Magnus en lui montrant les deux boxers

\- Le rose répondit Alec

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi lança Magnus joyeusement

Ils se promenèrent dans le rayon, Alec commença à avoir chaud devant les achats de son petit ami.

\- Par l'ange, je vais craquer si ça continue pensa Alec

Magnus ria en le regardant, il se tourna vers lui en l'embrassant tout en se frottant légèrement à son début d'érection.

\- Eh bien je ne savais pas que tu réagirais comme ça devant mes achats, comme tu dis vaux mieux qu'on s'en aille surtout avec ton petit problème gloussa Magnus

\- Comment tu – Ah oui notre lien compris Alec rouge

\- J'adore ce pouvoir de lire dans tes pensées ricana Magnus en l'emmena à la caisse

Il paya son achat et attendit les autres, Jace et Simon arrivèrent avec un sourire plaqués sur le visage. Ils allèrent dans un fast-food pour prendre une collation, Jace avait le bras autour des épaules de Clary, Izzy avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Simon. Alec était calé contre le flanc de Magnus, ils discutèrent joyeusement.

\- Franchement il y beaucoup de monde qui voudrait être mon comptable révéla Magnus

\- Ouais t'avait raison de virer ce comptable à la noix tiré tout du cul d'un griffon sorti de l'enfer insulta Clary

\- Pourquoi ça questionna Izzy

\- Il à osé oublier de commander de la Tequila répondit Clary

\- J'ai trop déteint sur elle ricana Magnus

\- Pour déteindre il a déteins parce que je me souviens quand Clary à rembarrer un mec de la terminale avec son franc-parler rigola Simon

\- Ah oui, il est venue me faire chier avec sa drague minable sourit Clary

\- Je me souviens que tu as rembarré Jace comme ça renchérit Alec en souriant

\- Ah oui je me souviens ce que tu m'as dit, que tu voulais un canard en plastique pour jouir grimaça Jace en souvenant

Magnus éclata de rire en écoutant Jace parler,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire Clary est vraiment ma cousine ricana Magnus

\- Je suis une Fairchirld avec une part des Bane clama Clary fièrement en faisant un clin d'œil à son cousin

Ce qui le fit rire encore plus, Alec sourit de voir son copain rire.

\- Tu es beau quand tu ris pensa Alec

Il le regarda avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Je t'aime pensa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Bon,nous ne pouvons pas entendre vos pensées les gars conclu Jace

\- Ouais alors essayer de parler normalement renchéri Izzy en souriant

\- Tu as raison mais c'est pratique de parler entre nous par la pensée sourit Magnus

\- Ah bon demanda Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils discutèrent à nouveau joyeusement,

\- ALEC cria une voix familière

Celui-ci se tendit à la voix nasillarde, il tourna doucement la tête avec une grimace sur le visage. Il vit Lilith venir vers lui, elle se jeta sur Alec pour l'enlacer comme une sangsue. Jace grimaça en voyant Lilith alors qu'Izzy lui lançait un regard noir, Clary et Simon les regardèrent incrédule pendant que Magnus bouillait de jalousie envers Lilith pour avoir osé poser la main sur son petit ami.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Alec sourit Lilith

\- Moi de même Lilith grimaça Alec en retirant ses bras autour de lui

\- Ah vous êtes là vous aussi, comment vous aller? demanda Lilith en voyant Jace et Izzy

\- Très bien et toi ironisa Izzy

\- Parfaitement maintenant que j'ai vu mon Alec gloussa Lilith en se collant à lui

Alec essaya de se reculer loin d'elle, il jeta discrètement un œil vers Magnus qui avait légèrement des reflets dorés dans les yeux.

\- Aide-moi pensa Alec

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes demanda Magnus

\- Oh! où est-ce que j'avais la tête, je suis Lilith et je suis la petite amie d'Alec se présenta Lilith

\- Tu n'es pas ma petite amie réfuta Alec en retira pour la nième fois son bras

\- Oh mon Alec, ce que tu peux être timide gloussa Lilith

\- Je ne suis pas ton Alec Lilith, je suis gay ok et cet homme que tu vois est mon petit ami s'exclama Alec en montrant Magnus

Le cri d'Alec avait attiré un peu l'attention sur eux, Lilith avait la mâchoire décrocher parce que venait de dire Alec.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas hein riait Lilith nerveusement

\- Pas le moindre du monde, Alexander est mon petit ami renchéri Magnus

\- C'est impossible, tu crois que ta famille va accepter que tu sois gay s'écria Lilith scandalisée

\- Bien sûr que nous acceptons le fait que notre frère soit gay cracha Izzy en se relevant

Lilith serra ses poings avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- Comment as-tu pu jouer avec mon cœur comme ça renifla Lilith avec haine

\- Je n'ai jamais joué avec ton cœur répliqua Alec

\- Si tu l'as faits, tu vas me le payer Alec Ligtwood informa Lilith en s'en allant

Elle claqua la porte du fast-food avant de s'avancer dans une ruelle sombre,

\- Parfait, enfin il a trouvé son partenaire de vie. Le jeu peut enfin commencer, une personne sera ravie de savoir ça sourit Lilith avec perfide

Elle ouvrit un portail avant de s'engouffrer dedans, pendant ce temps Alec et les autres étaient sous le choc du scandale de Lilith.

\- Cette fille croyait quoi que j'allais rester avec elle, elle se faisait des illusions s'énerva Alec

\- Elle est complètement tarée cette nana renchérit Jace

Magnus essayait de le calmer en absorbant le petit surplus de magie qu'il dégageait, il se calma doucement en le sentant près de lui.

\- Bon je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai plus envie de traîner ici lâcha Magnus

\- Moi aussi à cause de cette folle qui a gâché notre journée renchérit Izzy

\- On pourrait venir chez toi demanda Clary à son cousin

Ouais, je vous servirais mon fameux cocktail sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent tous chez Magnus, Izzy et Jace sifflèrent d'admiration en voyant l'appartement de Magnus. Alec était content de les voir comme ça.

\- Eh bien c'est spacieux et luxueux ici observa Jace

\- Oui sourit Magnus en allant dans la cuisine

Ils entendirent des chaussures à talons au-dessus se rapprocher d'eux, ils virent Kirana descendre du petit escalier sur le coin. Elle était habillée en robe courte cuir noire avec des cuissards, Clary siffla sa tante.

\- Eh bien tantine, tu es très sexy dans cet ensemble complimenta Clary

\- Merci ma chérie remercia Kirana

\- Papa sait que tu es habillé comme ça demanda Magnus en revenant dans de sa cuisine

\- Oui, il le sait et il approuve totalement, c'est pour te prévenir que je ne serai pas là pendant quelques jours car j'ai une mission à Dublin avertis Kirana

\- D'accord mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillée comme ça commenta Magnus confus

\- Il y a un cabaret de démons dans le secteur où je serais répondit Kirana

\- Donc tu vas jouer les aguicheuses compris Magnus

\- Oui, bon j'y vais n'en profite pas pour foutre le bordel chez moi menaça sa mère

\- Oui et toi amuse toi avec les démons pervers à Dublin ricana Magnus

Elle lança un regard noir à son fils et salua de tout le monde avant de faire un portail pour s'engouffrer dedans, tous à part Clary et Alec se tournèrent vers Magnus.

\- Elle fait quoi comme boulot ta mère demanda Jace choqué de voir la mère de Magnus habillé aussi sexy

\- Elle est une enquêtrice spécialiser dans les démons, elle enquête pour le conseil ensuite après avoir leur aval,elle sait si elle doit tuer ou pas les démons, expliqua Magnus en ramenant son fameux cocktail pour tout le monde

\- Et c'est normal qu'elle s'habille comme ça parce que pour une femme de son âge elle est vraiment canon s'extasia Simon

\- Je sais mais par pitié Sheldon arrête de fantasmer sur ma mère sinon je te fous à la porte avec un coup de pied aux fesses menaça Magnus

\- Je trouve que sa robe lui va comme un gant complimenta Izzy

\- Elle en a d'autres robe comme ça dans son dressing et croit moi je ne veux pas savoir comment elle fait pour attirer les démons grimaça Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu était déjà partie avec elle commenta Jace

\- Je suis parti mais je servais d'appât pour elle et encore pendant que je servais de casse-croûte au démon elle charmait un barman pour avoir un verre gratuit se lamenta Magnus

Tous rièrent à la lamentation de Magnus, Alec frotta le bras de son petit ami.

\- Mais tu as beaucoup voyagé avec elle non demanda Izzy

\- Ouais j'ai voyagé avec elle, du désert du Sahara jusqu'au fin fond de la jungle polynésienne répondit Magnus

\- Tu as dû voir beaucoup de choses conclu Simon

\- Bien sûr comme faire tarzan sur une liane ou encore me réveillé avec un anaconda endormi et aussi toujours vérifié où tu vas pisser énuméra Magnus

\- Comment ça vérifié où tu vas pisser demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- J'étais dans l'Amazonie avec elle pour chercher un démon, j'avais une envie pressante alors je suis partie pisser dans la rivière,si ma mère ne m'avait pas fait speeder pour pisser j'aurai la queue assiéger par des sangsues grimaça Magnus

\- Oh par l'ange grimaça Jace et Simon en mettant une main sur leur entre-jambe

Les filles rièrent à ça, Alec sourit de compassion pour son copain.

\- Enfin parlons d'autres choses que de mauvais souvenirs, proposa Magnus

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien parfois en explosant de rire, après ça ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux à part Alec qui avait décidé de rester. Pendant ce temps-là Asmodée surveillait sa femme à travers un miroir de divination, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il le remarque quand il sentit des mains lui caresser le torse. Une paire de lèvres vint l'embrasser dans le cou, Asmodée tiqua avant de prendre les mains et la faire valser contre le mur. La démone dont les yeux sortaient des serpents, le regarda furieuse.

\- Avant ça te ne gênait pas quand je venais te voir pour coucher ensemble cracha la démone

\- Tu ne m'intéresse plus et d'ailleurs je ne couchais avec toi que parce que tu adorais écarter les cuisses facilement répliqua Asmodée avec sarcasme

La démone siffla de mécontentement et fixa le miroir qui montrait Kirana tuer un démon avec ses pouvoirs,

\- Tu dis ça mais regardes comment elle est fringué ta bonniche, elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'une putain de bas-étage siffla la démone froidement

Asmodée fait luire ses yeux de chat en levant sa main pour plaquer la démone contre le mur, il se leva de son trône fait d'os.

\- Contrairement à toi elle était vierge, toi tu as eu tout le monde qui est passé sur toi,vue que tes cuisses sont toujours ouverte donc ne prononce plus jamais aucune insulte contre elle tu m'entends où je te tuerai menaça Asmodée froidement

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que ton fils a déjà rencontré sa moitié incita la démone

\- Qui te l'a dit questionna Asmodée

\- J'ai mes sources figures-toi sourit la démone froidement

Il le relâcha par terre, elle se remit debout pour s'avancer vers lui en lui caressant sa joue creuse.

\- Qui est au courant de cette affaire demanda Asmodée en la regardant

\- Il y moi et une autre connaissance de ta chère petite bonniche de femme répondit la démone

Asmodée l'attrapa par la gorge qu'ainsi que ses serpents qui lui sortaient de l'orbite, il l'approcha de son visage.

\- Ecoute petite garce si tu t'approches de trop près de mon fils et de son petit ami,je te rassure que même dieu qui t'a banni ne pourra rien faire de ma fureur à ton encontre Lilith car tu iras joindre ton cher et tendre Samaël dans les tréfonds du néant est-ce clair menaça Asmodée d'un ton glacial

\- Très claire souffla Lilith avec peur

Il la jeta par terre sans ménagement pour s'installer sur son trône d'os,

\- Disparaît de ma vue maintenant ordonna Asmodée

Elle se releva et sortit en refermant la porte, elle entendit un rire moqueur. Elle leva la tête pour trouver un démon qui lévitait en se tenant le ventre,

\- Azazel siffla Lilith

\- Tu es trop bonne au sens propre comme au sens figuré se moqua Azazel

\- Toi aussi, tu as ressenti les pouvoirs de son fils et ceux de sa moitié lança Lilith

\- Exact mais moi je me tiens à carreaux de tout ça car je ne veux pas rejoindre le néant confia Azazel en tournoyant autour d'elle

\- Tout ça parce qu'il s'est lié à cette salope fulmina Lilith

\- Tiens, tiens est-ce que se serait de la jalousie dans ses yeux de serpent se moqua Azazel en se mettant à sa hauteur avec une main pour tenir sa tête

\- Moi jalouse de sa garce de femme jamais, je suis la maîtresse des démons alors qu'elle est qu'une vulgaire sorcière des bas-fonds insulta Lilith en serrant ses poings

\- C'est que je disais parce qu'Asmodée ne couche plus avec toi, toi qui était son amante favorite sourit Azazel en lui caressant l'épaule

Elle se laissait caresser par la mains du démon, elle le prit par le col pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

\- Ce baiser signifierait-il que je dois te rejoindre dans ta chambre susurra Azazel

\- Peut-être, rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma couche mais pour l'instant j'ai à faire susurra Lilith en en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Oh tu vas aller t'amuser avec ton petit mage noir ironisa Azazel

\- Je vais jouer avec lui un peu,jaloux se moqua la démone

\- Pas le moindre du monde c'est qu'un petit mage noir de bas étage et bien en attendant ce soir je vais aussi m'amuser avec quelques sorcières en manque sourit Azazel suggestivement

Il s'envola ailleurs ce qui fit sourire Lilith, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle entra dans sa chambre pour voir un homme blond presque blanc sur son lit, celui-ci la regardait avec ses yeux noirs. Elle se déshabilla sous ses yeux pour monter sur le lit, il l'attrapa pour la plaquer sur le lit. Elle le caressa avec une de ses griffes,

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi qui devrait te réjouir sourit Lilith

\- Ah oui, quoi donc demanda l'homme

Le fils d'Asmodée à le pouvoir de la magie de l'âme confessa Lilith

\- Tu plaisantes, cette légendaire magie qui transcende les magies des quatre éléments s'exclama l'homme

\- C'est exact, il a déjà rencontré son âme-sœur. Et c'est Asmodée qui les entraîne à manier leurs pouvoirs expliqua Lilith

\- En voilà une nouvelle intéressante mais qui est son fils demanda l'homme

\- Voyons mon cher Valentin, ne le sais-tu pas ton ex-femme n'avait- elle pas une sœur questionna Lilith

\- Kirana s'étonna Valentin

\- Bonne réponse, figures-toi qu'elle avait l'ordre de tuer Asmodée. Durant trois mois ils se sont battus jusqu'à qu'Asmodée lui fasse du charme et qu'elle en tombe amoureuse et lui aussi, ils ont couché ensemble ce qui les a lié et elle est tombée enceinte à ce moment-là racontât la maîtresse des démons

\- C'est bizarre parce que c'est à cette époque que Jocelyn est tomber enceinte de notre fille après la mort de notre fils, elle m'a cachée cette histoire pour protéger sa sœur évidemment,les sœurs Fairchirld ont toujours été protectrices l'une envers l'autre cracha Valentin

\- Qu'importe ce que ton ex t'a caché,l'important c'est de nous réjouir de cette découverte n'est-ce pas questionna Lilith en le faisant basculer

Valentin la fit basculer sur le lit à nouveau pour l'embrasser férocement, elle le griffa dans le dos ce qui fit couler du sang sur le matelas.

\- Tu as raison, il faut se réjouir de cette information se réjouit Valentin

\- Alors fêtons cela dignement susurra Lilith en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Oui sourit Valentin froidement

Une petite mouche les observa en train de coucher ensemble, Asmodée regarda l'image que lui envoyait la mouche. Azazel vint à sa hauteur en lévitant,

\- Ce que c'est embêtant une femme jalouse ironisa Azazel en regardant l'image

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Azazel demanda Asmodée

\- Je viens juste en visite de courtoisie et pour te prévenir que Lilith m'a invité dans sa couche après qu'elle se sera amusée avec son jouet signala Azazel en se dressant pour être sur le dos

\- Je n'ai que faire d'elle déclara Asmodée

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es marié à une sorcière,franchement si on m'avait dit que toi le grand Asmodée prince des enfers, le maître d'Edom se serait marier à une sorcière qui avait voulu le tuer,je crois que j'en rigolerais pendant des millénaires ricana Azazel en se tordant dans tous les sens

\- Alors rit autant que tu veux parce que je ne regrette pas mon choix glissa Asmodée

\- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment remarqua le démon en voyant une photo de sa femme près de lui

Asmodée ne lui répondit pas mais arrêta l'espionnage de Lilith et de Valentin au grand dam d'Azazel,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu coupes au meilleur moment du porno bouda Azazel

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu veux incita Asmodée en le regardant

\- Je voulais savoir si la rumeur sur ton fils et son partenaire de vie était fondé demanda Azazel en se mettant à sa hauteur en croisant les jambes derrière étant sur le ventre

\- Oui, la rumeur est fondée et je ne t'autoriserai qui que ce soit à les approcher menaça Asmodée

\- Parle avec les autres moi ça ne m'a jamais intéressé les affaires des mortels à part quand je vais m'amuser avec eux confia Azazel en volant en hauteur

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me le demander questionna le père de Magnus

\- Tu sais que j'aime taquiner les gens pour tromper mon ennui sourit le démon

Asmodée le fixa voltiger dans l'air,

\- Par contre si j'étais toi je me méfierai de Lilith et son jouet, tu sais comment elle est perfide avertit le démon

\- Je le sais souffla Asmodée

\- Bon et bien moi je m'en vais m'amuser ailleurs en attendant ma partie de jambes en l'air avec Lilith salua Azazel

Il regarda le démon s'en aller dans les airs, il soupira longuement. Il regarda sa femme qui venait d'exterminer encore une fois un démon,

\- Kirana, le pouvoir de notre fils est en train d'attirer beaucoup l'attention révéla Asmodée en mettant la tête dans la paume de sa main

Alec et Magnus étaient dans l'appartement en train de se câliner,

\- Magnus, j'ai remarqué une chose de nos pouvoirs lança Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- J'ai remarqué quand nous sommes ensemble, on ne n'est pas dans le monde spirituel avoua Alec

\- C'est vrai ce que tu dis, je pense que quand on est séparé on se cherche mutuellement et quand on est ensemble cela ne sert à rien supposa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi, puis il faudra faire une démonstration au conseil sur l'évolution de nos pouvoirs grimaça Alec

\- Ses hypocrites espèrent que nous serons fidèles à eux et que nous ne nous rebellerions pas contre eux pour pouvoir exploiter nos pouvoirs soupira Magnus d'agacement

Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Qu'importe tant que tu es à mes côtés je vais bien avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent derechef avant de se lever pour aller se câliner dans le lit, ils s'endormirent enlacés amoureusement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Sortie en boîte et présentation des amis de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec se réveilla après avoirs parlés avec Magnus toute la nuit dans leur monde, il se prépara en baillant pour ensuite descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Alors tout va bien mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Oui tout va bien maman souris Alec

\- Tu vas chez Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Ouais en plus il m'a donné sa clef répondit Alec

Il mangea son petit déjeuner, il se leva de table pour prendre ses clefs de voiture pour se diriger vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Il arriva dans l'appartement et ouvrir la porte avec sa clef, celui-ci était en train de discuter avec sa mère.

\- Bonjour tout le monde sala Alec

\- Salut mon ange salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- Bonjour Alec salua sa belle-mère

\- Vous revenez de votre voyage questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai fait mon rapport au conseil qui m'a donné une semaine de congé avant de m'appeler pour une nouvelle mission alors je suis contente et je compte bien en profiter de ses vacances sourit Kirana en s'étirant

\- Mouais grimaça Magnus

Sa mère lui donna une claque sur la tête, il grommela dans son coin en disant qu'il n'aurait aucune intimité avec son copain vu que sa mère était là. Alec souria a ça

\- Arrête de bougonner et va me ranger un peu ta chambre on dirait un dépotoir avec tous ses vêtements qui traînent gronda sa mère en regardant sa chambre

\- Ah maman, je suis chez moi ici s'exclama Magnus

\- Et je suis ta mère répliqua Kirana

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que venir m'ennuyer chez moi, j'avais l'intention de passer un peu de temps avec mon petit copain protesta son fils

\- Bon très bien, j'y vais, je te laisse seul avec Alec râla sa mère en montant l'escalier pour retourner chez elle

Magnus bouda encore un peu comme un enfant, Alec s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu vas continuer de bouder longtemps contre ta mère ou tu vas t'occuper de moi incita Alec d'un ton joueur

Magnus le renversa sur le canapé en l'embrassa voracement, Alec gémit dans le baiser donné par son petit ami. Ils jouèrent de leurs langues pendant un moment avant de rompre le baiser pour respirer un peu d'air, ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage au-dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe à l'étage grimaça Magnus

Alec éclata de rire en le regardant, ils préférèrent sortir de l'appartement. Ils se dirigèrent dans le parking, ils prirent la voiture de Magnus pour sortir. Alec siffla en voyant la voiture de Magnus,

\- Où est-ce que tu as dégotté ce petit bijou admira Alec en caressant le capot

\- Je l'ai grâce à l'argent de ma boîte sourit Magnus

\- Elle est splendide complimenta Alec en entrant dans la voiture

\- Je te laisserai un jour la conduire proposa Magnus

\- J'en serais honoré répondit Alec

Ils quittèrent le parking en se dirigeant vers la boîte de nuit de Magnus, il gara la voiture dans un parking.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais te faire visiter mon bureau proposa Magnus

\- Ça me va, j'ai hâte de le voir répondit Alec en souriant

Ils allèrent dans la boîte de nuit, certains employés vinrent le voir.

\- Bonjour patron, un nouveau venu conclut un employé

\- Non, je vous présente mon petit ami Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Magnus

\- Ravi de te connaître répondit l'employé

\- Moi de même,content de vous rencontrer sourit Alec

\- Tu viens bébé proposa Magnus en lui prenant la main

\- Je te suis sourit Alec

Ils montèrent à l'étage, Magnus ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa Alec entrer dans le bureau. Alec regarda le bureau qui était décoré sobrement avec un canapé en cuir et une petite table au centre, il vint l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Comment tu trouves demanda Magnus

\- Je trouve ça assez bien répondit Alec

Il sourit malicieusement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Il y a un bureau, un mur, un canapé, une petite table, un tapis par terre donc on pourra baptiser mon bureau autant de fois que tu voudras quand nous aurons commencé nos petits jeux pensa Magnus

Alec rougie violemment en l'écoutant penser à ça, il se mordit les lèvres en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Pervers souffla Alec

\- Tu le deviendras encore plus que moi ricana Magnus

Il le frappa doucement avant de l'embrasser suavement, il répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent quand Magnus reçut un appel sur son téléphone du bureau. Il soupira pour aller répondre, Alec s'installa sur le bord du bureau. Il discuta pendant un moment avec la personne, Alec vit quelques cadres de photos sur son bureau. Il vit certaines photos avec sa mère à différents âges et endroit et d'autres avec Clary, il sourit quand il vit une photo où Magnus sourit à l'objectif assis sur un muret avec un dessin qui représentait la photo.

\- Ce dessin a été fait par biscuit pour un concours, elle a remporté le prix et elle m'a donné une copie de son dessin avec la photo expliqua Magnus en prenant le cadre

\- Tu es vraiment beau là-dessus complimenta Alec

\- Je te l'offre proposa Magnus en lui tendant le cadre

\- Mais c'est un cadeau de Clary non, je ne peux pas réfuta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour biscuit, elle a d'autres photos de moi alors tu peux prendre celle-là en plus je veux que tu m'ais avec toi à l'université se vanta Magnus

Alec le prit et l'embrassa chastement, Magnus l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il s'installe sur ses jambes. Mais il fit un faux mouvement et atterrit entre les jambes de Magnus, il rougit et leva la tête pour voir Magnus le fixer avec un sourire avide. Il se releva très vite en s'éloignant ,

\- Tu n'as pas être gêné mon amour rassura Magnus en se levant

\- Tais-toi rougit Alec

Magnus ricana en l'enlaçant par-derrière, il l'embrassant dans le cou. Alec se détendit à moitié,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

Le noiraud se tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, tu ne penses pas proposa Magnus en voyant ses employés se préparer pour ouvrir

\- Je te suis sourit Alec

Ils rentrèrent chez Magnus, Alec était dans le salon en attendant que Magnus prépare le dîner. Il en avait profité pour téléphoner à sa famille pour leur dire qu'il restait avec son petit copain pour la nuit n'ayant pas envie de rentrer,

\- Magnus, tu veux un coup de main proposa Alec en le rejoignant dans la cuisine

\- Non, si tu viens m'aider je serai tenté de t'embrasser au lieu de faire le dîner réfuta Magnus

Alec rosit en souriant et regarda son petit ami faire le dîner, il fit sauter la viande dans la poêle avant de verser du vin dedans pour créer une flamme qui grilla la viande. Il le plaça dans deux assiettes pour eux, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- A table sourit Magnus en amenant le repas sur la table

Ils passèrent à table en discutant de tout et de rien, Alec leva la tête en voyant la mère de Magnus descendre avec des rouleaux dans les cheveux, avec un masque sur le visage habillé d'un peignoir.

\- Chéri, tu as encore des bananes demanda sa mère

\- Dans le réfrigérateur répondit Magnus

Elle se servit avant de remonter par l'escalier, il ria légèrement en voyant le message « Je suis une maman super-cool faites pas chier » marqué derrière le peignoir.

\- Super message ria Alec

\- Ouais, je me suis toujours demandé,si elle se présentait comme ça devant un démon, est-ce que le démon ne partirait pas en courant ricana Magnus

\- C'est méchant ce que tu dis gronda Alec gentiment

\- Je sais, mais j'aime la voir prendre soin d'elle surtout que papa l'aime pour son tempérament et sa vivacité d'esprit confia Magnus

\- Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle a rencontré mon père lors d'une soirée et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer de l'un et de l'autre répondit Alec

\- Le coup de foudre sourit Magnus

Ils se prirent la main avant d'aller dans le canapé pour regarder un film, Alec était calé entre le bord et le corps de Magnus. Président Miaou vint dormir près de ses pieds, ils regardèrent le film avant d'aller dans la chambre de Magnus.

\- Tu as changé de lit remarqua Alec en observant le lit à baldaquin

\- Mon ancien lit avait trop de souvenir alors je l'ai changé pour un nouveau expliqua Magnus en fouillant dans son immense dressing

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

Il prit un t-shirt et un jogging pour son copain, il le lui donna avant de lui donner un baiser.

\- Parce que je voulais que mon lit soit imprégné que d'un seul corps répondit Magnus

Alec rougit à ça, il alla prendre son bain avant de laisser son copain le prendre aussi. Il s'installa sur le lit en se mordant les lèvres, il pensa aux rideaux qui les cacheraient quand ils feront l'amour. Il entendit un ricanement moqueur, il s'empourpra en oubliant que Magnus lisait ses pensées.

\- Ne t'en fais pas quand on n'aura notre première fois, je laisserais le rideau fermer pour nous cacher sourit Magnus

Il sourit et vint se blottir contre son petit ami, ils s'endormirent assez vite. Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva en baillant. Il vit que Magnus n'était pas seul,

\- Salut grand frère salua Izzy

\- Salut tout le monde salua Alec

\- Alors la nuit était torride blagua Jace en faisant bouger ses sourcils suggestivement

\- Non, on n'a rien fait réfuta Magnus

\- Eh bien vous faites quoi, vous jouer aux échecs s'exclama Izzy surpris

\- Dormir répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Il s'installa près de son petit ami, ils discutèrent ensemble.

\- Dis Magnus, est-ce qu'on pourrait venir ce soir dans ton club proposa Clary

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas boire trop de Tequila, je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me reproche que tu danses sur les tables en chantant à tue-tête les chansons de Lady Gaga répondit Magnus

\- Parole de scout que je boirai moyennement promis Clary

\- C'est-ce que tu m'avais dit une fois mais ce ne t'as pas empêché de danser sur la table en chantant à tue-tête répliqua Magnus

Clary fit une moue boudeuse, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'ennuyer. Jace regarda sa petite amie,

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de danser sur la table questionna Jace confus

\- En fait quand Clary boit un peu trop pour ne pas dire beaucoup de Tequila, elle a tendance à vouloir aller sur la table et danser en chantant toutes les chansons de Lady gaga expliqua Simon en s'attirant les foudres de sa meilleure amie

\- Oh ça va hein bouda Clary

\- Le meilleur s'est quand biscuit avait dansé sur la table avant de se rétamer par terre rigola Magnus

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillée avec un putain de bleu sur le bras et une migraine d'enfer grimaça Clary

Magnus rigola en se tenant les côtes sous le regard meurtrier de sa cousine, les autres étaient amusés par la situation.

\- Il y avait aussi Jocelyn qui te criait dans les oreilles à cause de ton litre d'alcool dans le sang ricana Magnus

\- Et Luke qui me souriait avec le pouce levé renchérit Clary

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se donner rendez-vous, Alec se prépara pour aller en boîte avec sa fratrie. Il s'habilla des vêtements qu'Izzy l'avait forcé d'acheter, il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule dans ses vêtements bourgeonna Alec

\- Au contraire je pense que Magnus va te dévorer sur place gloussa Izzy en rentrant dans sa chambre

Alec rougit légèrement à la mention de son amant, il descendit de l'escalier. Il promit à sa mère de veiller sur Izzy et Jace, Izzy descendit avec une robe rouge avec un décolleté profond avec des escarpins de quinze centimètres. Jace vint en dernier habiller d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon jeans avec un marcel blanc, il prit ses clefs de voiture.

\- On y va maman cria Alec

\- Passez une bonne soirée souhaita Maryse

Ils la remercièrent avant de prendre la voiture pour se diriger vers la boîte de nuit, il gara la voiture. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée et constatèrent la longue file devant eux pour entrer,

\- Bordel il y a du monde ce soir remarqua Jace

\- Je te rappelle que le club est réputé répliqua Izzy

Ils avancèrent quand l'un des videurs les remarqua tous les trois,

\- Monsieur Lightwood par ici avec vos invités invita le videur en les appelant

Ils rentrèrent gratuitement et vit une foule de monde se trémousser dans le club avec la musique assourdissante, un employé leur demanda de le suivre pour aller vers l'étage. Ils virent Magnus avec Simon et Clary qui les attendait dans un grand canapé,

\- Bienvenu dans le carré VIP accueillit Magnus

Clary était habillé d'une robe lolita blanche avec des bas en résille noire, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle était maquillée légèrement, Simon avait juste un t-shirt noire avec le logo des Star Wars sur le devant avec un pantalon jean. Alec bavait littéralement en voyant comment son petit ami était habillé, il avait revêtu une chemise en soie bleu marine ouverte sur son torse avec un pantalon en cuir rouge. Ses cheveux étaient de différentes couleurs, son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus vert presque or. Tout son corps était agrémenté de paillette, Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant les vêtements d'Alec.

\- Tu es terriblement sexy et je résiste de toutes mes forces pour ne pas te plaquer sur la table devant ta famille pour te dévorer sur place pensa Magnus

Alec rougit en entendant ses pensées, il s'assit à coter de son petit ami qui l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Oh ce n'est pas le moment de vous lécher les amygdales brailla Jace

\- Jaloux blondi nargua Magnus

\- Moi de toi jamais, je suis le meilleur pour embrasser se vanta Jace

\- Désolé mon cœur mais c'est Magnus qui est un excellent expert en matière de baiser réfuta Clary

Jace regarda sa petite amie interloqué,

\- Tu me fais marcher ou tu es ivre demanda Jace

\- Pas la moindre du monde, et je ne suis pas encore bourré vu que nous vous attendions avant de commander. Pour revenir à notre sujet, c'est lui qui m'a appris comment embrasser expliqua Clary

\- C'est avec Magnus que tu as eu ton premier baiser conclu Izzy

\- Non c'est avec un autre mec de mon école, putain il avait la gueule d'un putois et j'ai dù me brosser les dents avec l'eau de javel pendant deux jours grimaça Clary

Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, Izzy invita Clary à danser sur la piste. Jace discutait avec Simon, Magnus en avait profité pour embrasser son petit ami langoureusement.

\- Tu es tellement sexy dans ses vêtements constata Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu es beau complimenta Alec

La serveuse revint au même moment avec les verres et les bouteilles qu'ils avaient commandées, Izzy et Clary arrivèrent pour s'assoir près de leurs moitiés. Izzy prit son verre pour boire alors que Clary but son Shoot de Tequila cul sec sous le regard médusé de Jace,

\- Doucement biscuit, je n'ai pas envie de te faire descendre de la table conseilla Magnus

\- Oh ça va, on a le droit de s'amuser rassura Clary en se servant un autre verre de Téquila

Son cousin balança la tête et la laissa faire, Alec sourit en voyant Clary faire un concours de boisson avec Jace et Izzy ainsi que Simon.

\- Je sens que je vais devoir me préparer à la faire descendre de la table soupira Magnus

Alec gloussa devant le soupir de Magnus, comme si attendait Magnus Clary dansât sur la table en chantant. Il se leva pour attraper sa cousine qui était sur le point de tomber,

\- Magnus, je n'ai pas fini mon show bouda Clary

\- Pour moi, tu as fini allez on rentre,là-bas tu aurais le temps de terminer ton show décréta Magnus

\- Ouais cria Clary excité

Elle commença à remercier son public imaginaire avant de descendre dans les bras de son cousin,

\- Oh là le bateau tangue un peu trop à mon goût grimaça Clary

\- Je crois qu'on va y aller remarqua Magnus

\- Nous aussi, toi heureusement tu as que Clary, moi je dois me charger de Jace et Izzy soupira Alec en pointant sa sœur qui c'était endormi ivre morte dans les bras de son petit ami alors que Jace marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles sur les canards

\- D'accord, on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le monde spirituel proposa Magnus

\- Je t'attendrai sourit Alec en portant sa sœur

Il porta sa sœur sur son dos avant d'appeler Jace, il se rendit à sa voiture en vérifiant que son frère le suivait. Il rentra chez eux, il alla déposer Izzy dans sa chambre avant de récupérer Jace qui se cognait contre le mur de la maison. Il guida son frère jusqu'à sa chambre et vérifia s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre ou s'il était bien dans son lit avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla avant de s'endormir. Il retrouva son amant dans son rêve,

\- Alors avec Clary demanda Alec

\- Affreux, elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter ou plutôt de brailler comme une truie qu'on égorge la tête dehors. J'avais beau lui dire de rentrer sa tête autant parler à un mur soupira Magnus

\- Moi, j'ai dù vérifier si Jace c'était bien couché et le guider jusqu'à sa chambre parce que quand il est saoul il a tendance à se cogner à n'importe quoi expliqua Alec

Magnus éclata de rire, il se tenait les côtes.

\- Et ta sœur demanda Magnus

\- Oh elle ça va elle à dormi pendant le voyage répondit Alec

\- Heureusement que je ne vis plus à la ferme sinon ma tante m'aurait tiré les oreilles pour avoir laissé sa fille boire de l'alcool alors que c'est elle qui a bu plus que raison commenta Magnus

\- Et moi, je dois voir Jace se vider les tripes avec Izzy qui aura la migraine grimaça Alec

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri conforta Magnus

\- Je sais répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils profitèrent de leur moment de plénitude avant qu'Alec se réveille. Il avait un peu la migraine avant de se lever pour aller se préparer, il entendit un des bruits de régurgitation. Il grimaça de dégoût, il entra dans la cuisine. Il embrassa sa mère,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda sa mère en préparant une boisson assez forte

\- Tout va bien, anti-gueules de bois questionna Alec en voyant la concoction

\- Oui, c'est pour Jace et Izzy répondit sa mère

Il termina son petit déjeuner en saluant son petit frère qui venait d'entrer, il se dirigea vers la ferme vu que Magnus l'avait prévenu où il serait. Il gara sa voiture pour un voir un garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement courir en sortant de la maison poursuivie par une furie rousse qui l'attaquait en se servant de ses pouvoirs, Magnus sortit de la maison en riant.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Qui est-ce que Clary est en train d'attaquer demanda Alec confus

\- Oh c'est Will enfin plutôt c'était lui, si biscotte le chope sourit Magnus

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur pour voir un petit groupe dans le salon,

\- Tout le monde je vous présente mon petit ami Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Magnus

Une femme aux cheveux blanche se leva du canapé et vint saluer Alec,

\- Bonjour Moi c'est Catarina Loss se présenta la jeune femme

\- Moi c'est Lily Chen se présenta une fille asiatique

\- Je suis Raphaël Santiago ravi de te connaître amigo salua un hispanique

\- Ragnor Fell salua un homme au teint légèrement vert

\- Je suis Tessa Gray et voici mon petit ami Jem, je ne sais pas si tu as vu un homme te ressemblant un peu se faire courser par Clary eh bien lui c'est mon petit ami lui aussi soupira Tessa sous la confusion d'Alec

\- Ils sont dans un couple à trois renchérit Magnus

\- Je comprends compris Alec

Clary rentra calmé affichant un air satisfait sur le visage, ils regardèrent tous dehors pour voir un Will trempé de la tête aux pieds en crachant de l'eau.

\- Aucun commentaire, répondit Will

\- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit que tu es la moitié de Magnus questionna Lily

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Incroyable alors la légende était vraie constata Catarina

\- Oui comme ton cher et tendre qui est l'enfant illégitime d'un nain et d'un gobelin ricana Magnus

Ragnor lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire encore plus,

\- Mais qui vous entraîne pour vos pouvoirs demanda Tessa en croisant les bras

\- C'est mon père qui nous entraîne répondit Magnus

\- Vous avez quelles genre de pouvoirs ensemble questionna Raphaël

\- On peut communiquer par les pensées, on se rejoint quand on est séparé dans le monde spirituel. On peut absorber le surplus de magie que projettent l'un et l'autre et il y a d'autres choses qu'on ne sait pas encore expliqua Alec

\- D'après mon père c'est le fait qu'on n'est pas encore couché ensemble renchéri Magnus

\- Oh je vois compris Jem

\- Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour coucher ensemble demanda Will en se mettant près de Raphaël qui le sécha

\- Ça ne te concerne pas gronda Magnus

Will fit la moue mais ne répondit rien, ils discutèrent un peu des pouvoirs d'Alec. Magnus décida de rentrer à son appartement et le groupe décida de partir,

\- Ils ont tous sorciers demanda Alec

\- Oui tous, Ragnor manipule la terre, Catarina l'eau, Lily l'air, Raphaël le feu, Tessa la terre, Jem l'eau et Will le feu expliqua Magnus

\- Lily et Raphaël sortent ensemble conclus Alec

\- Oui, ils sortent ensemble de même que Ragnor et Catarina répondit Magnus

\- Ce sont tous des amis d'enfance conclus Alec

\- Ouais Ragnor et Catarina je les connais depuis l'enfance et les autres on s'est rencontrer aux lycées répondit Magnus

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Magnus, Alec s'installa sur le canapé de même que Magnus.

\- Ils savent que ton père est un démon demanda Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Ouais, ils le savent, ça n'a jamais changé notre amitié de même quand le trio nous a annoncé leur couple avoua Magnus

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant que Alec ne rentre chez lui, il rentra avant de tomber sur son lit pour retrouver Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite d'Azazel et un entraînement à rude épreuve. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour Ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec se réveilla sous des baisers dans son cou, il le repoussa avec son épaule mais les baisers persistaient.

\- Laisse-moi dormir grommela Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais c'est l'heure de se réveiller mon amour commenta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, Magnus caressa son torse. Il passa la main sous le t-shirt de Magnus qui tressaillit légèrement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière, il soupira d'aise quand Magnus embrassa une zone érogène. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, le ventre d'Alec commença à gronder. Ils se regardèrent en riant, Magnus sourit en mettant son front sur celui d'Alec.

\- On va manger un morceau pour remplir ton estomac sourit Magnus en se levant

Pendant qu'Alec se préparait dans la salle de bain, Magnus faisait le petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine,

\- Tu veux un coup de main questionna Alec

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini de toutes façon,je vais me préparer ensuite on mange avertis Magnus

Alec alla dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant que Magnus prenne son bain, ils passèrent à table avant de se câliner sur le canapé.

\- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toute notre vie lança Alec la tête posée sur le torse de Magnus

\- Moi aussi, mais bon il faudra comme même qu'on aille se nourrir et se laver commenta Magnus

Le jeune ria à sa blague et leva la tête pour embrasser son copain, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Ton père t'a dit quand est-ce qu'on reprend l'entraînement demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je ne sais pas il ne sait pas manifester depuis un petit moment réfléchit Magnus

\- Tu as en parler avec ta mère questionna Alec

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était normal, et que ça arrivait que mon père ne vienne pas sur terre pendant des jours entiers avant de se montrer répondit Magnus en caressant son flanc

Alec posa son menton sur son torse, il pensa à quel genre d'entraînement son beau-père allait les soumettre.

\- Je me pose la même question que toi mon ange renchérit Magnus

\- J'avais oublié que tu lisais mes pensées soupira Alec

\- On oublie ce genre d'information quand on n'est pas habitué à être souvent ensemble répondit Magnus

\- Tu veux que je m'installe avec toi dans l'appartement conclu Alec

Magnus l'enlaça et fit mine de réfléchir, Alec le frappa doucement sur le torse en le faisant rire.

\- Bien sûr que je voudrais que tu en emménages avec moi accepta Magnus

\- Je vais en parler avec mes parents ensuite je m'installe avec toi répondit Alec

\- Je pose une condition quand même interposa Magnus en tapotant son nez

\- Quelle est donc ta condition questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais que tu termines tes études universitaires ensuite tu emménages avec moi voilà ma condition explication Magnus

\- J'accepte accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur contrat, Alec se redressa pour mieux embrasser Magnus. L'asiatique caressa le flanc de son amant, Alec brisa le baiser. Il se mordilla les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais te demander un truc questionna Alec

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

Alec baissa la tête en rougissant, il lui relever la tête.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je voudrais te toucher confia Alec rouge

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire malicieux, il se redressa pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

\- Je savais que tu voulais abuser de mon magnifique corps taillé par les dieux eux-même se vanta Magnus

Son petit ami le frappa sur l'épaule, il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Magnus l'embrassa en l'installant sur le lit,

\- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ou tu veux que me toucher, proposer Magnus

\- Je veux que tu me touche aussi répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son membre semi-dur pour le masturber, Alec fit la même chose que Magnus et commença à gémir de plaisir sous les caresses de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement en calquant leur mouvement sur l'un et l'autre, ils jouirent ensemble dans un cri de jouissance pour Alec et d'un râle pour Magnus. Alec avait les joues rouges et les cheveux plus désordonnés que d'habitude, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il se leva pour aller prendre une serviette pour les essuyer tous les deux, quand ils revinrent dans le salon ils virent Kirana qui venait de rentrer. Elle était habillée d'une robe moulante en dentelle bleu ciel avec un manteau en fourrure sur les épaules et une paire de bottines aux pieds,

\- Maman, depuis combien de temps tu es là questionna Magnus mal à l'aise

\- Je suis arrivé quand vous vous êtes dit Je t'aime répondit Kirana

\- Bonjour Kirana salua Alec tout rouge

\- Bonjour Alec, je devais vous parler tous les deux au sujet de votre entraînement. Asmodée m'a envoyé un message de feu pour vous dire qu'il reprendrait demain expliqua Kirana

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'envoie toujours le message de feu soupira Magnus

\- Parce que tu ne te rappelle jamais alors que moi oui, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai une mission en Russie grimaça Kirana

\- Le seul pays que tu détestes sourit Magnus

\- Parce que ces maudits russes m'ont draguée en plus ils voulaient me prostituer dans leurs réseaux renfrogna Kirana en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Vu comment tu es habillé, ça joue aussi contre toi constata Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je m'habille comme ça pour attirer les démons mon cher fils répliqua Kirana

\- Mouais renifla Magnus mécontent

Sa mère roula des yeux et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Même si je m'habille comme une pute, il n'y a que toi et ton père que j'aime rassura Kirana

Magnus l'enlaça pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras,

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en étant habillée comme ça s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Idiot, ton père me surveille et ne me demande pas comment. Bon il faut que j'y aille souligna Kirana en faisant apparaitre un portail

\- Bye Kirana et faites attention à vous prévins Alec

\- Merci Alec, et n'en profiter pas pour foutre le bordel chez moi signala Kirana

\- Oui, maman et si tu pouvais me ramener une bouteille de vodka pour moi sa serait bien demanda Magnus

Sa mère lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail, Magnus fit la moue.

\- Elle ne va pas ramener de la vodka conclue Magnus en soupirant

Alec roula des yeux avant venir embrasser son petit ami, ils en profitèrent pour sortir un peu hors de l'appartement en se rendant à la ferme. Ils entrèrent et Alec vit que son frère et sa sœur était là.

\- Salut tout le monde, vous faîtes quoi demanda Magnus en les voyant jouer aux cartes

\- On est en train de jouer au poker et Luke est en train de rafler toutes la mises se lamenta Clary soupçonneuse envers son beau-père

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes malchanceux au poker plaisanta Luke

\- Ou plutôt de tricherie oui soupçonna sa femme

\- Je vais me joindre à la partie proposa Magnus

\- Et toi Alec, demanda Izzy

\- Je vais plutôt vous regarder répondit Alec en s'installant près de son petit copain

Ils firent une partie de poker, Luke les avait plumé jusqu'à leurs derniers jetons à chaque partie.

\- Vous aviez raison, c'est impossible qu'il nous batte à chaque fois répliqua Magnus

Tous regardèrent Luke d'un air soupçonneux, Luke pour calmer les esprits proposa un nouveau jeu.

\- Monopoly proposa Magnus en mettant un bras sur la chaise d'Alec

\- Pour que tu nous rafles tous notre argents pas question réfuta sa cousine

\- Mauvaise joueuse chuchota Magnus ce qui fit sourire Alec

\- Un Cluedo proposa Simon

\- Non parce que Luke va encore nous faire une crise de policier fusilla Jocelyn en regardant son mari

\- Désolé que mon sixième sens de flic refasse surface s'excuse Luke

\- Fais-toi petit articula Jocelyn en ne pardonnant pas à son mari de lui rafler toutes ses mises

\- Ah les femmes, mauvaise perdante râla Luke

Il se prit des boules aqueuses en plein visage, il toussa et s'excusa en profusion envers Jocelyn qui préféra les laisser entre jeunes. Magnus et Clary étaient mort de rire en se tenant les côtes à ça alors que les autres restèrent interloqués,

\- Vous en faites pas pour Luke, ça arrive tout le temps rigola Clary

\- Ah oui surtout quand maman se met dans la partie, là c'est plus marrant renchéri Magnus en souriant

\- Je me souviens que Luke avait dit que les femmes Fairchirld avait un caractère de vieille mégère se souvient Clary

\- Ah oui, ce soir-là il m'avait supplié de le laisser dormir chez moi parce qu'il avait peur que Jocelyn le tue dans son sommeil ricana Magnus

Les deux cousins rigolèrent au souvenir, après ça ils proposèrent un twister. Ils commencèrent à jouer après avoir déplacé les meubles,

\- Bon c'est à qui de tourner maintenant demanda Simon qui avait la tête près du pied de Clary

\- Je crois que c'est à Magnus de jouer articula Clary ayant les mains entre les seins d'Izzy

Magnus tourna les flèches avant de bouger pour se mettre devant les fesses de Jace,

\- J'aurais préféré me retrouver devant les fesses d'Alexander au lieu des tiennes Blondi parce que c'est une vraie horreur grimaça Magnus

\- Tu sais que je peux lâcher un pet dans ta face et arrête de fantasmer sur mon frère menaça Jace

Alec rougit furieusement,

\- Obsédé pensa Alec

\- Complètement surtout avec tes fesses répliqua Magnus en penser

Après ça ils continuèrent jusqu'à la victoire d'Izzy, ils prirent une collation que Clary avait préparée pour eux.

\- Alors tantine est de nouveau sur une mission demanda Clary calée contre Jace

\- Oui, c'est en Russie répondit Magnus la tête posée sur les genoux d'Alec

\- Je croyais qu'elle détestait ce pays conclu Clary

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle déteste la Russie demanda Izzy assis sur Simon

\- Parce qu'il fait trop froid pour elle et en même temps il y avait la mafia russe qui a failli l'enlever pour l'inclure dans leur réseau de prostitution si elle ne les avait pas envoyé dans le décor expliqua Magnus

\- Aie grimaça Izzy

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard le soir, Alec rentra chez lui avec Izzy et Jace. Il monta dans sa chambre en soupirant, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit pour retrouver Magnus qui l'attendait sous l'arbre,

\- Alors ça va depuis qu'on a quitté la ferme demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, Luke s'est fait pardonné sourit Magnus

Alec répondit à son sourire, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils profitèrent de leur monde des rêves,

\- N'oublie pas qu'on a entraînement avec mon père rappela Magnus

\- Je sais, je voudrais parfois être normal commenta Alec

\- Si tu étais normal, je saurais probablement pas tomber amoureux de toi répondit Magnus

Le noiraud se retourna et le regarda en lui caressant le visage,

\- Je me demande est-ce que nos sentiments sont la cause de nos pouvoirs où nous sommes vraiment tombé amoureux se demanda Alec

\- Tu as des doutes questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est confus dans ma tête mais je suis amoureux de toi ça je le sais mais est-ce que c'est à cause de mes pouvoirs ou pas douta Alec

\- Pour ma part, je suis réellement amoureux de toi Alexander. J'en suis convaincue parce que mon cœur s'emballe en ta présence, je suis comblé quand je te vois et je pense à toi à chaque minute confessa Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Alec eut le cœur qui fit un raté avant de l'embrasser avec amour, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le réveil d'Alec sonna,

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon amour répondit Alec

\- Je sais, on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour l'entraînement souffla Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

\- Encore une chose, je t'aime et ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi dévoila Magnus

Ils l'embrassèrent avant qu'Alec se réveille, il se rappela des paroles de Magnus avant de chasser les doutes de son esprit. Il se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner, il allait s'en aller quand son père l'appela.

\- Alec appela son père

\- Oui papa, demanda Alec

\- Tu vas aller chez Magnus pour t'entraîner n'est-ce pas questionna son père

\- Oui, aujourd'hui son père veut nous entraîner répondit Alec

\- D'accord, ta mère et moi nous viendrons vous voir prévint Robert

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture pour aller vers la ferme de Luke, il salua tout le monde et embrassa son petit ami. Le pentagramme se mit à se dessiner sur le sol et Asmodée ressortit sous la fumée du soufre, il salua tout le monde.

\- Bon les enfants aujourd'hui je veux que vous essayer de matérialiser vos armes sans être en transe comme à chaque fois, expliquer Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit le couple

Ils étaient sur le point de s'éloigner de la maison, quand une tornade se leva violemment. Tous ressentirent de la magie démoniaque provenir de la tornade,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa questionna Magnus en se protégeant

Asmodée ne répondit rien ayant reconnu la magie regarda la tornade en croisant les bras, la tornade cessa petit à petit pour découvrir un homme en lévitation. Ils virent un homme de grande taille avec de larges épaules, les cheveux auburn, il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ses dents étaient couronnées de pointes métalliques, il portait un costume décontracté avec des chaussures bien cirées. Asmodée les bras croisés le regarda froidement, il s'abaissa à leur niveau en mettant les mains dans les poches sans poser les pieds sur le sol.

\- Un démon reconnut Jace

\- Je sais que je suis un démon s'amusa l'homme

\- Que viens-tu faire dans le monde des mortels demanda Kirana en préparant sa magie

\- Oh je te connais toi sourit l'homme en tournoyant autour de Kirana

Kirana fut mal à l'aise devant le regard déshabilleur du démon,

\- Azazel, que viens-tu faire ici questionna Asmodée froidement

Il revint près d'Asmodée,

\- Je suis venue parce que tu ne m'appelles plus, tu ne viens plus me voir et ne m'envoie aucun message. En plus tu désertes le lit sans me dire où tu vas, quel mauvais amant tu fais se lamenta Azazel en mettant une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur sa tête pour simuler un drame

Tous le regardèrent interloqués alors que le père de Magnus fut agacé par son attitude, il envoya une boule de feux sur lui.

\- Eh fais attention avec tes boules de feu s'écria Azazel en l'esquivant

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là questionna Asmodée

\- Tu le connais questionna Kirana

\- Oui répondit Asmodée

\- Pour répondre à ta véritable question, nous sommes amants sourit Azazel en caressant le torse d'Asmodée

Il se dégagea rapidement quand une boule de feux combinés par des piques de terre fonça sur lui, il esquiva l'attaque combinée.

\- Ah ce que tu peux être susceptible, je suis venue te rendre visite parce que je suis ton petit frère chéri et voilà comment tu m'accueilles devant mon neveu ah misère se lamenta Azazel en se prenant la tête théâtralement

\- Il est marrant ce démon remarqua Jace avec un sourire

\- Enfin un qui m'apprécie, mais bon si tu étais une femme, je t'aurais invité dans mon lit mais comme tu es un homme sans façon grimaça Azazel

\- Bon tu vas arrêter ta plaisanterie et me dire ce que tu fiches ici pour la troisième fois demanda Asmodée en préparant une boule de feu

\- Je suis venu voir à quoi ressemble mon neveu et franchement je ne suis pas déçu n'est-ce pas mon neveu adoré sourit Azazel en tournoyant près de Magnus

Asmodée ne répondit rien et soupira en se massant les tempes,

\- Bon on y va pour l'entraînement soupira Asmodée

\- Super, j'arrive au bon moment s'exclama Azazel en tapant des mains

\- Je te préviens ne me gène pas signala Asmodée froidement

\- Entendu grand frère nargua Azazel

Ils allèrent sur le lieu d'entraînement,

\- Bien comme je vous disais, je veux que vous fassiez apparaître vos armes sans être proche demanda Asmodée

\- Bien répondit le couple

Alec se concentra sur ses pouvoirs en même temps que Magnus, leurs yeux de chat firent leurs apparitions.

\- Oh ils ont les mêmes yeux que toi remarqua Azazel sur le ventre la tête posée sur sa main en lévitation

\- Je sais répondit Asmodée

Le noiraud leva le poignet gravé vers Magnus, il s'approcha vers lui.

\- Mea dimidium (1) invita Alec

Son amant s'approcha de lui quand une boule de feu le stoppa dans son élan, Azazel regarda son frère qui avait la main levée.

\- Eh pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça demanda son frère confus

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez proches pour ça, ne vous laisser immerger par votre pouvoir ordonna Asmodée

Magnus regarda son père sans émotions,

\- Nos proverbium, ut unum, duo corpora ad unum et anima patris (2) avoua Magnus

\- Oh ils parlent le langage des anges remarqua le démon joueur

\- Je sais ça mais vous devez être plus forts que ça décréta Asmodée sans répliquer au commentaire de son frère cadet

Magnus regarda son amant, il se concentra encore plus son pouvoir pour faire apparaître ses flammes sur ses avant-bras. Alec se concentra pour faire apparaître son arc de lumière, rien ne se produisit.

\- Là, là, là, problème technique observa Azazel

\- Concentres-toi Alec, ordonna Asmodée

\- Il ne pourra pas le matérialiser mon cher frère parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose dans leur lien confia son frère en se mettant au-dessus de lui

\- Je le sais déjà répliqua Asmodée

Alec essaya plusieurs reprises mais sans succès avant d'être frustré ce qui provoqua des perturbations dans ses pouvoirs, Magnus fut attiré par ses reflux de pouvoirs. Il allait le rejoindre quand des chaînes magiques clouèrent au sol,

\- Pater, dimitte me iungere commodo (3) supplia Magnus

\- Pas question, tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance et l'encourager à contrôler ses pouvoirs conseilla Asmodée

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas absorber tout le temps son pouvoir en plus vous risquer de manger les pissenlits par la racine, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas fameux ajouta le démon

Magnus suivit le conseil de son père et ferma les yeux, il se retrouva dans un espace vide. Il vit son amant flotter nu dans une position fœtale, il flotta vers lui.

\- Alexander appela Magnus doucement

Il se réveilla de sa position et vit Magnus près de lui,

\- Magnus reconnut Alec

\- Ne laisse pas tes pouvoirs prendre le dessus conseilla Magnus

\- Je me sens frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire apparaître mon arc soupira Alec frustré

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- J'ai confiance en toi mon amour avoua Magnus

Le noiraud se blottit dans ses bras, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Magnus. Dans le monde réel Alec ouvrir les yeux, il se cambra pour faire exploser son énergie. Tous firent une barrière en voyant l'explosion d'énergie magique pour que pas que la maison soit détruite,

\- A ce rythme la maison ne tiendra pas longtemps constata Luke

\- Luke, ce n'est pas le moment gronda Jocelyn en aidant sa sœur pour la barrière

Azazel siffla d'admiration en voyant l'apparence d'Alec, celui-ci avait de nouveau ses ailes lumineuses ainsi que son arc en main.

\- On dirait que ton gendre est un ange observa Azazel en mettant les mains derrière sa tête

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui était toujours enchaîné par les chaînes magiques, il s'approcha de lui avant de toucher les chaînes qui s'évanouirent sous la lumière. Magnus se leva et lui toucha le visage,

\- Tibi gratias ago pro faciendo me credere (4) remercia Alec

\- Non non gratias ago, facio, quia amo te (5) sourit Magnus

\- Oh vous êtes si touchant que j'ai une larmounette qui me coule des yeux brailla Azazel

\- Si vous voulez le tuer, je vous le permets accorda Asmodée en le pointant du pouce

Azazel allait protester quand Alec fit disparaître son apparence et s'évanouis dans les bras de Magnus qui le rattrapa,

\- Je crois qu'il lui faut le baiser du prince charmant pour se réveiller ironisa Azazel

Son frère lui envoya une boule de feu qu'il esquiva habilement en volant sur le coté, toute la famille vint les voir.

\- Est-ce que Alec va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien, il avait simplement envie de dormir par terre à poil ironisa le démon

Jace s'énerva et lui envoya une bourrasque de vent que le démon arrêta d'une seule main,

\- Désolé blondi mais tu as fait une erreur, je suis un démon du vent donc retour à l'expéditeur répliqua Azazel en lui renvoyant son attaque

Le blondin se prit l'attaque en plein fouet pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, Clary et Izzy allaient vers Jace pour regarder si celui-ci s'était fait mal.

\- Ça va Jace demanda Izzy en l'aidant à se relever

\- Ce n'est rien plissa Jace en tenant son bras

\- J'ai juste renvoyé ton attaque donc ça signifie que tu as pris ta propre force dans la face expliqua Azazel en les jambes croisé

Jace lui lança un regard noir, il lui lança un regard sardonique.

\- J'aime ton expression sur ton visage se moqua Azazel

\- Azazel, ça suffit gronda Asmodée

Son frère le rejoignit en l'enlaçant par-derrière,

\- Eh bien moi je me retire parce que j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir en plus c'était fascinant, bon bien mes hommages à ma belle-sœur et mon neveu se moqua Azazel en faisant une révérence moquer

Il se tourna vers Jace,

\- Tu me plais beaucoup gamin, si tu veux être encore plus puissant que tu l'es maintenant. Murmure mon nom au vent à la nuit tombé pour m'appeler, sur ce mon chéri n'oublie pas de rentrer à la maison parce que j'ai acheté un ensemble sexy pour toi minauda Azazel

Il se baissa pour esquiver une boule de fois et un pic de terre, il fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, bon j'y vais soupira Azazel en disparaissant dans une tornade

Kirana était furieuse à cause des moqueries d'Azazel, Magnus regarda sa mère qui était énervée. Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Il vit Jace légèrement blessé,

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Azazel répondit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec ce connard insulta Kirana

\- Azazel est mon frère cadet, c'est un démon du vent comme vous l'avez remarqué. Lui aussi est un ange déchu car il a aidé les hommes à fabriquer des armes, il adore faire chier le monde pour tromper son ennui expliqua Asmodée

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un maîtriser la magie de l'air aussi bien à part ma mère remarqua Jace en souffrant légèrement de ses blessures

\- Ça fait presque trois mille ans que je n'ai jamais vu Azazel marcher sur le sol révéla Asmodée

\- Il est habitué à être en lévitation conclu Kirana

\- Exact, mais aussi c'est un démon rusé qui se placera toujours vers celui qui lui apportera le plus de bénéfice expliqua son mari

\- En clair on doit se méfier de lui comprit Magnus

Son père hocha la tête avant de partir dans son pentagramme, Magnus aida Alec à marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit s'allonger un moment,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en se mettant à coté de lui

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Mon moitié**

 **2 : Nous formons qu'un, comment faire père**

 **3 : Père laisse moi le rejoindre**

 **4 : Merci de m'avoir fait confiance**

 **5 : Ne me remercie pas, j'ai fait cela parce que je t'aime**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le complot de Camille et la colère de Maryse. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec faisait face au conseil avec Magnus pour leur faire une démonstration de leur pouvoir, ils s'exécutèrent devant eux. Alec fit apparaître son arc alors que Magnus fit apparaître ses flammes sur ses avant-bras, ils c'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas montrer leurs apparences respectives au conseil.

\- C'est parfait, vous pouvez arrêter termina Jia

Ils arrêtèrent et ils rejoignirent leur famille dans le hall, tous les regardèrent venir en se tenant la main.

\- Tout va bien demanda Izzy

\- Ouais, ses vieux croulants étaient ravis de voir les progrès de nos pouvoirs déclara Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous leur avez montré vos apparences demanda Kirana

\- Non, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sachent ,autrement nous aurons de gros problèmes répondit Alec

\- Je comprends, bon moi il faut que j'y aille faire ma mission souffla Kirana en faisant un portail

\- Tu vas où cette fois questionna Jocelyn

\- Je vais à Cuba répondit Kirana

\- Fais à attention à toi avertis sa sœur

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour une enquête que je dois effectuer rapidement objecta Kirana en balayant le sujet de la main

\- Mais il y a des trafiquants de drogue là-bas sourit Magnus

\- T'inquiète pas, ils ne me font pas peur sourit Kirana en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Jocelyn regarda sa sœur partir,

\- Eh dire que Kirana quand elle était petite avait peur de tout et maintenant elle parcourt le monde pour faire des enquêtes pour le conseil réalisa Jocelyn

\- Je me souviens qu'elle disait toujours qu'après la sortie de l'académie elle ne voudrait jamais se marier sourit Luke

\- Malgré ça elle s'est mariée avec papa renchéri Magnus

\- Et oui, je me souviens aussi que pendant des années elle a massacrée de nombreux garçons souvient Maryse

\- On l'avait surnommée Kirana au cœur froid où Kirana au cœur impitoyable renchérit Robert

Les plus jeunes étaient ébahis devant les exploits de la mère de Magnus, celui-ci était fier.

\- Tu rends compte que ta mère était un vrai garçon manqué quand elle était jeune conclue Alec

\- Je me rends compte et franchement je me demande comment elle a fait avec papa réfléchi Magnus

Ils étaient dans le monde spirituel,

\- Je croyais que ton père l'avait charmé demanda Alec

\- Oui après une lutte incessante qui a duré 3 mois répondit Magnus

\- Je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de son tempérant et sa vivacité ainsi que son courage pendant leur affrontement supposa Alec

\- Je pense aussi et ma mère elle est tombée amoureuse de lui car c'est le seul qui lui as résisté au lieu de s'avouer vaincu renchérit Magnus

\- Elle est très forte en tout cas surtout pour mettre un démon supérieur dans sa poche sourit Alec

Magnus lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa derechef, ils savourèrent le moment de plénitude qu'ils vivaient dans ce monde rien qu'à eux.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il prit son petit déjeuner avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il entendit toquer dans sa chambre, il leva la tête pour voir Jace.

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Alec

\- En fait je voulais te parler répondit Jace en fermant la porte

Il s'installa sur le lit du noiraud, il inspira grandement.

\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec les parents et je voulais t'informer de ma décision de me faire entraîner par Azazel annonça Jace

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- J'ai compris que mes pouvoirs est trop faibles par rapport au tien répondit Jace

\- Jace, ma magie est une magie basée sur l'amour alors que toi ta magie est conçue sur celui des quatre élémentaire donc c'est toi qui est puissant rassura Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, toi et Magnus vous êtes tellement puissant que vous faîtes tremblés la terre à vous deux signala Jace

\- Je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te faire entraîner par ce démon mais tu es sûr de ton choix questionna Alec

\- Je suis sûr à 100% déclara Jace déterminé

\- Comme tu voudrais mais je te soutiendrais dans tes choix car tu es mon frère soutient Alec

\- Merci Alec, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour m'aider avec Magnus grimaça Jace

\- Je sais aller viens on va voir Magnus comme sa on pourrait regarder ton entraînement avec Azazel sourit Alec

\- Magnus déteint trop sur toi remarqua Jace

Ils prirent la voiture et s'en allèrent chez Magnus, Alec entra directement dans l'appartement avec sa clef. Magnus faisait du yoga dans son salon, Alec bava devant son petit ami pendant que Jace eut un regard d'ennui.

\- Vous êtes là constata Magnus en les regardant depuis sa pose de yoga

\- Nous avons besoin de toi déclara Jace en s'installant dans un fauteuil

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Je vais invoquer Azazel pour qu'il m'entraîne à la magie du vent répondit Jace

\- Je vois, je viens j'ai hâte de le voir t'entraîner sourit Magnus

\- Alors c'est parti s'écria Jace

Ils se rendirent à la ferme, après avoir discuté avec Luke ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard de celui-ci. Jace s'avança vers la direction du vent de la nuit,

\- Azazel murmura Jace

Un vent violent se leva avant de se transformer en tornade, ils reconnurent la magie démoniaque d'Azazel. Il apparut devant eux en lévitation,

\- Qui ose m'invoquer alors que j'allais prendre un bain moussant gronda Azazel

\- C'est moi qui t'ai invoqué répondit Jace en s'avançant

\- Et tu es demanda Azazel en se mettant à son niveau

\- Jace Lightwood, tu m'as dit que tu pourrais m'entraîner la dernière fois que tu es venue expliqua Jace

Il fit mine de réfléchir en volant autour de Jace,

\- Ah oui, je me rappelle de toi, en effet je t'ai dit que si tu voulais de la puissance je t'en fournirais en t'entraînant se rappela Azazel

\- Alors tu acceptes de m'entraîner demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr, comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en plus ce sera amusant de discutailler un peu avec mon neveu adoré accepta Azazel

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer demanda Jace

\- Disons…commença Azazel

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de projeter Jace au loin,

\- …maintenant termina Azazel

\- Tu n'y vas pas de mainmorte remarqua Magnus en voyant Jace se lever avec difficulté

\- Oh crois-moi mon petit-neveu adoré, ton père est plus sadique que moi enfin tu pourrais voir tout cela avec lui, OH TU RAMENE TA FRAISE EN LEVITATION ET CA SAUTE cria Azazel

Jace se mit à léviter avant de se faire projeter à nouveau par son maître,

\- TU DOIS APPRENDRE A ENCAISSER LES COUPS ET AUSSI TRAVAILLER TA DEFENSE ordonna Azazel

Le blondin revint en volant avec plusieurs plaies sur le corps, le démon lui envoya une vague de vent quand il para l'attaque avec sa magie. Le démon les encaissa en bougeant à peine

\- Au nom de papa, ton attaque me fait l'effet d'une brise. Une vraie attaque s'est peu près ça expliqua Azazel en lui envoyant une puissante tornade

Celui-ci se prit la tornade en pleine face, il se releva avec difficulté. Il se tenait le bras avant de léviter à nouveau, il se concentra en écartant les bras pour envoyer un vague de vent vers son maître. Celui-ci vola un peu plus haut pour l'esquiver,

\- Pas mal l'attaque mais concentre encore un peu plus tes pouvoirs et vole à mon niveau ordonna le démon

Alec et Magnus observèrent Jace en train de se faire projeter dans tous les sens par Azazel, Jace essaya de voler vers le démon du vent mais celui-ci le repoussa sans cesse.

\- Ton frère va avoir mal demain matin grimaça Magnus en voyant Jace tomber pour la énième fois par terre

\- Jace est costaud et agile donc il pourra tenir encore plusieurs heures renchérit Alec

Il regarda l'entraînement de Jace par Azazel,

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, j'ai un bain à prendre en plus d'après ce que je vois tu es épuisé magiquement. Tu as atteint ta limite remarqua Azazel en regardant Jace vautré par terre

\- Je peux encore continuer grimaça Jace de douleurs

\- Ouais mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mon grand frère chéri sur le dos alors tu vas te reposer et récupérer tes pouvoirs magiques expliqua Azazel

Jace haleta en regardant le démon,

\- Bon j'y vais moi, allez au revoir mon neveu adoré et mon disciple salua Azazel en s'en allant dans une tornade

Alec vint près de son frère qui était salement amoché avec des coupures par tout sur le corps,

\- Alors tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien Alec, mais je crois que demain j'aurai des courbatures partout grimaça Jace

\- Allez, on va rentrer à la maison proposa Alec

\- Tu vas me porter un peu parce que je ne me tiens plus sur mes jambes souffla Jace

Magnus aida son copain à porter son beau-frère jusqu'à la voiture, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Maryse fut horrifier en voyant l'état de Jace,

\- Qu'est-ce que ce démon t'as fait s'horrifia Maryse

\- Ça va maman, il m'a aidé à repousser mes limites magiques et franchement je suis heureux sourit Jace

Sa mère sourit et emmena son fils dans sa chambre en le faisant léviter,

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas léviter dans la maison taquina Jace

\- Exceptionnellement répondit Maryse

Alec monta dans sa chambre et envoya quelques messages à son petit ami, il entendit les cris de douleur de Jace et la voix de sa mère lui demanda de ne pas bouger pour qu'elle puisse lui soigner ses blessures. Sa mère passa devant sa chambre,

\- Ça été avec Jace demanda Alec

\- Tu sais comment ton frère est douillet soupira Maryse

Il sourit à ça, il s'endormit pour rejoindre Magnus. Celui-ci était écroulé de rire en entendant les hurlements de douleur de Jace sous les soins de Maryse,

\- C'est un véritable bébé ma parole rigola Magnus en s'écroulant par terre

\- Il a toujours été douillet souffla Alec assis

Magnus regarda son dos, il se releva sur ses coudes.

\- Hé je t'aime confia Magnus

Alec se retourna vers lui en l'embrassant tendrement, Magnus l'attrapa en riant pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui. Alec se mit à califourchon,

\- Tu sais toi comme ça, ça me donne quelques idées t'impliquant dans un lit susurra Magnus

Alec le frappa doucement, il se pencha et emprisonna les mains de Magnus avec les siennes

\- Tu es mon prisonnier maintenant sourit Alec suggestivement

\- Ah oui et que vas-tu faire de moi demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être des chatouilles ou des baisers, sourit Alec

\- Je pencherai plus pour les baisers susurra Magnus

Il sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Magnus se servit de ses jambes pour renverser Alec pour le surplomber à son tour.

\- Ah mon tour de t'emprisonner mon ange sourit Magnus

Alec rigola en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour. Ils entendirent le réveil d'Alec,

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon ange soupira Magnus

\- Je sais, on se voit plus tard proposa Alec

\- Je t'attends à l'appartement sourit Magnus

Il se réveilla dans son lit, il s'étira en baillant. Il se prépara dans la salle de bains, il descendit de l'escalier avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il se mit à table pour manger son petit déjeuner, il se retenait de rire en voyant Jace avec des bandages ce qui le fit ressembler à une momie. Izzy et Max entrèrent dans la cuisine et ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant le blondinet.

\- Tu es qui ? Ramsès 1 ou Ramsès 2 rigola Izzy

\- Parce que tu ressembles à une momie renchérit Max

\- Oh ça va répliqua Jace grognon

Alec ria en même temps qu'Izzy et Max au grand dam de Jace, Robert entra dans la cuisine avec le journal et se mit à table. Il lisait son journal,

\- Jace, je ne sais pas si tu vas à un bal ou à une fête costumée mais tu ressembles vraiment à une momie informa Robert

\- Papa, pas toi aussi se lamenta Jace

Alec sortit et alla chez son petit copain, il entra dans l'appartement. Magnus était en compagnie de sa mère, il tenait un parchemin dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Le conseil veut nous voir en disant que nous n'avons pas tout montré nos pouvoirs expliqua Magnus en jetant le parchemin sur sa table basse

\- Comment ça demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais quelqu'un a dévoilé au conseil vos apparences respectives lors de l'utilisation de vos pouvoirs répondit Kirana les bras croisés

\- Mais qui ça pourrait être parce que seul notre famille s'est pour nos apparences commenta Alec confuse

\- Je sais pas mais si j'attrape ce salopard, je vais lui arracher la face cingla Magnus ayant un éclat doré dans les yeux

\- Magnus, calmes-toi apaisa Kirana

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme maman, ses vieux croulants veulent nous voir comme des bêtes de foires, fulmina son fils en se levant du canapé

\- Mon amour, calmes-toi apaisa Alec en l'enlaçant par-derrière

Magnus rejeta sa tête légèrement sous l'influence d'Alec, il absorba légèrement son pouvoir. Kirana sourit légèrement en voyant ça,

\- On va les affronter ensemble apaisa Alec

Il se retourna pour l'embrasser avec amour, Kirana s'éclipsa en les laissant seule. Magnus le serra dans ses bras, pendant ce temps au conseil des sorciers Camille s'avançait au centre de la salle du conseil.

\- Camille Belcourt, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez au sujet des pouvoirs de Magnus Bane et d'Alec Lightwood demanda Jia

\- Oui, je vous rapporte qu'ils sont bien plus puissants qu'ils veulent vous faire croire et ils ont même une apparence sous l'influence de leurs pouvoirs racontât Camille

\- Avez-vous des preuves Mademoiselle Belcourt questionna un membre du conseil

\- Oui, j'ai des photos qu'ils le montrent attesta Camille en montrant les photos

Le conseil regarda les photos, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Camille sourit de victoire.

\- Bien, mademoiselle Belcourt vous pouvez prendre congé le temps que nous convoquions les principaux intéressés informa Jia

\- Merci au conseil de l'attention qu'ils font preuve envers ma requête remercia Camille en s'inclinant devant eux

Elle sortit de la salle du conseil, elle sourit de victoire.

\- Maintenant tu peux te cacher mon très chère amour ironisa Camille en faisant un portail

Kirana sortit de l'ombre sans que Camille ne l'aperçoive, la terre sous ses pieds trembla légèrement. Une main vint poser sur son épaule,

\- Calme-toi rassura une voix familière

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme à cause de cette garce, Magnus et Alec seront obligés de se soumettre au conseil pour qu'ils voient leurs apparence s'énerva la jeune femme

\- Tu sais que notre fils est bien plus puissant que ces vieux vers de bas-étages rassura son mari en frottant ses épaules

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu entre cette garce et l'autre salope on ait servi soupira Kirana en se massant les tempes

\- Je sais mais pour l'instant Lilith n'a pas encore avancé ses pions avec son jouet, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'augmenter leur maniement de pouvoirs expliqua Asmodée

\- Oui mais tu m'as dit tant qu'ils n'auront pas couché ensemble leur pouvoir seront restreints déclara sa femme

\- Je sais mais on les laisses faire ce qu'ils décideront car c'est leur vie après tout informa Asmodée

\- Je suis fatiguée par tout ça soupira Kirana

\- Je connais un excellent moyen pour te calmer proposa Asmodée d'un ton sensuellement

\- Ah oui susurra son épouse d'un ton aguicheur

Il emmena sa femme dans sa dimension, quelques jours plus tard Alec et Magnus se retrouvèrent devant le conseil. Toutes leurs familles étaient présentes pour les soutenir,

\- Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane, vous êtes les deux sorciers possédant la magie de l'âme. Vous nous avez menti au sujet de vos apparences sous l'influence de vos pouvoirs informa un membre du conseil

\- Nous n'avons pas vu l'utilité de vous informer parce que nous ne maîtrisons pas encore nos apparences avoua Alec avec diplomatie

\- Oui mais vous nous avez menti et c'est inadmissible pour le conseil clama une conseillère

\- Inadmissible, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Comment vous voulez présenter la chose, nous pouvons à peine maîtriser nos pouvoirs et vous voulez les voir mais nos pouvoirs risquent de détruire tout le bâtiment cingla Magnus

\- Nous ne vous demandons pas de les montrer mais de nous informer sur l'avancer de vos progrès simplement répliqua Jia

\- Vous voulez aussi savoir à quelle fréquence nous baisons ensemble ironisa Magnus

\- Magnus Bane veuillez modérer vos paroles devant le conseil avertis un conseiller

\- Mon fils a raison, vous voulez quoi, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en train de les accuser accusa Kirana

\- Kirana, on ne juge personne dans cette salle apaisa Jia

\- Alors pourquoi leur demander de venir si c'est pour ne pas les accuser ajouta Jace

\- Nous avons été informé par une personne sur vos apparences avoua Jia

\- Qui est cet informateur qui les accuse demanda Izzy

Camille entra dans la salle du conseil, Izzy et Clary voulurent se jeter sur elle quand Robert et Luke les en empêchèrent.

\- Putain papa lâche-moi que je la fasse cramer cingla Izzy en se débattant dans les bras de son père

Clary faisait de même avec Luke pour aller gifler Camille, Magnus l'a regarda froidement.

\- Toi, claqua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié sourit Camille froidement

\- Quand je me serai occupé de ta sale gueule de pute, il va t'oublier définitivement cracha Kirana

\- SILENCE ordonna Jia en tapant de son marteau

Toute la famille regardait la blonde avec haine, Alec enlaça sa main dans celle de Magnus pour le calmer.

\- Mademoiselle Belcourt nous a apporté des preuves au sujet de vos apparences sous l'influence de vos pouvoirs commenta Jia

\- Ce que Camille vous as présenté est une violation de la vie privée des gens, elle n'avait pas le droit de vous présenter ses photos en plus de ce que le conseil s'est au sujet de la magie de l'âme que possède mon fils et son petit ami défendit Maryse

\- On comprend votre défense Maryse Lightwood mais votre fils et Magnus nous ont menti en nous ne montrant pas leur apparence clama un conseiller

\- Ecoutez bande de vieux croulants hypocrite, ça fait des années que je vous vois assis sur votre postérieur a juger les autres de leurs actes alors que vous vous avez commis pires dans le passé, vous vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire au sujet de Valentin Morgenstern critiqua Jace

\- Monsieur Lightwood, vous nous reprocher les actes de ce mage maudit réalisa un autre membre du conseil

\- C'est exact, combien de temps avez-vous mis pour réaliser ce que Valentin faisait hein répondez bande de salopards jura Jace

\- Jace s'offusqua Robert

\- Jace a raison, je me souviens que vous avez mis du temps à vous rendre compte du danger que représentait Valentin et que s'est-il passé ensuite au lieu de le tuer vous l'avait banni dans les limbes renchéris Maryse

\- D'ailleurs bande de vicieux connards j'ai un scoop pour vous,ce que cette garce ne vous a pas dit c'est qu'elle a conclu des pactes avec des démons pour qu'elle puisse régner sur le monde des sorciers en utilisant Magnus et Alec révéla Kirana

\- Quoi vous osez m'accuser sur des choses fausses se défendit Camille

\- Oui, tu as bien accusé mon fils cingla Maryse

\- Eh alors vieille peau, tu crois quoi que je vais me mettre à chialer parce que c'est ton petit garçon laisse-moi rire. Ils ont menti au conseil au sujet de leur apparence cracha Camille

Maryse était tellement que le vent s'éleva dans la salle, Robert se précipita sur sa femme pour la calmer.

\- Calme-toi apaisa Robert

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme avec cette garce qui ose accuser mon fils s'énerva Maryse

Une bourrasque de vent s'échappa d'elle, des chaînes magiques vinrent l'entourer pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Oh fait moins la maligne maintenant nargua Camille

Une onde de choc la projeta contre le mur, tout le conseil se fit éjecter de leurs chaises sous l'impact de l'onde de choc. Tous regardèrent la source de l'onde de choc, Alec et Magnus étaient entourés d'une aura lumineuse. Leurs yeux à tous les deux furent ceux d'un chat,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jia en regagnant sa chaise

Le couple dégagea encore plus d'énergie magique, Alec s'avança vers sa mère qui était enchaînée par terre. Il s'accroupit devant elle, il lui toucha le visage avec tendresse.

\- Alec appela Maryse

\- Mater (1) sourit Alec

Magnus regarda son amant avec sa mère, il se tourna vers le conseil. Il les scruta froidement,

\- Libero hic (2) ordonna Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Magnus, nous ne comprenons pas ce que vous dîtes souligna Jia

\- Libero hic ordonna Magnus en pointant Maryse

Ils libérèrent Maryse de son entrave magique, Alec l'aida à se relever. Il se tourna vers Magnus

\- Quid ergo facturi sumus (3) demanda Alec à son amant

Magnus ne répondit pas mais fixa le conseil avec haine, Alec l'enlaça pour absorber son pouvoir.

\- Vas-y montre nous ton vrai visage à tous clama Camille debout

Les flammes vinrent couvrir ses avant-bras, il créa une boule de feu. Alec se mit devant lui en lui barrant le chemin, il avait repris ses esprits.

\- Ça suffit Magnus calma Alec

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et fit disparaître ses flammes doucement, Alec se tourna vers le conseil.

\- Maintenant vous avez la preuve que nous avons besoin de temps gérer nos pouvoirs pesta Alec

Tout le conseil fut ébranlé et préféra les congédier tous, Camille s'enfuit avant que Kirana et Maryse lui posent la main dessus.

\- Sale garce, elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça fulmina Kirana

\- Pour le moment nous devons nous remettre de ce qui s'est passé conseilla sa sœur

Sa sœur fit un portail et s'engouffra dedans, Jocelyn invita tout le monde à la ferme. Elle se tourna vers son neveu qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le trajet, il était dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Maman où est passé tantine demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas quand elle est contrariée, elle part pendant un moment pour se calmer avant de rentrer mais elle va bientôt revenir rassura Jocelyn

Tous discutèrent de ce qui s'étais passé au conseil, Magnus se leva et partis dehors suivi par Alec.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- J'étais enragé à cause d'eux, je voulais tous les faire cramer confessa Magnus en regardant ses mains

Le noiraud l'enlaça par-derrière et posa sa tête sur son dos,

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

Magnus se retourna et prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis fou de toi avoua Magnus

\- Je ressens la même chose pour toi renchérit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous les étoiles, Kirana qui venait d'arriver avec Asmodée regardèrent leur fils serein dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Mère**

 **2 : Libère là**

 **3 : Qu'allons-nous faire**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les examens partielles d'Alec et l'anniversaire de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Après les vacances, Alec était retourné à la fac mais cette fois-ci accompagné de sa fratrie qui faisait leur rentrée, il était heureux de se retrouver avec son frère et sa sœur. Et comme il s'y attendait, il partageait sa chambre avec Jace.

\- Je suis content d'être là, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas partagé une chambre avec toi remarqua Jace allongé sur le lit en face de son frère

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Allez c'est l'heure de dormir enfin plus pour moi, toi tu vas rejoindre l'étincelle ricana Jace

\- Jace s'offusqua Alec

\- Excuse-moi mais ton mec brille comme un sapin de noël se défendit Jace

Il préféra ne rien répondre et se mit sur le côté pour s'endormir, il retrouva son petit ami dans leur monde.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus la tête sur le ventre d'Alec

\- Tout va bien, Jace est mon camarade de chambre révéla Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Dieu soit loué que ce soit blondie ton camarade de chambre s'exclama Magnus de joie

\- Je te rappelle que Dieu est ton grand-père taquina Alec

\- Ne m'en parle pas s'il te plait grimaça Magnus

Alec gloussa, Magnus se releva pour venir le surplomber. Il l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- Quand est-ce que l'entraînement avec ton père recommence demanda Alec en lui caressant le dos

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Magnus

\- Parce que je voudrais bien un lac ici réfléchi Alec en regarda l'immense plaine de leur monde

\- Et moi la fonction de changer de temps comme le jour et la nuit sourit Magnus

\- Pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Eh bien tu veux un lac et bien moi je veux la nuit surtout avec une pleine lune rêva Magnus

Le noiraud réfléchit, il réalisa et frappa son copain sur le torse.

\- Obsédé s'offusqua Alec

\- Quoi, je voudrais bien te voir te baigner nu dans ce lac sous la pleine lune. De l'eau ruisselant sur ton torse parfait rêva Magnus

\- Mais tu vas arrêter oui, sinon je me réveille menaça Alec

\- D'accord j'arrête de rêver, mais tu n'es pas drôle et n'oses pas me dire que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur mon corps défia Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres en détournant le regard ce qui fit sourire Magnus encore plus,

\- Je le savais sourit Magnus de victoire

\- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Magnus Bane, mais j'adore ça souffla Alec en le prenant par le col pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le réveil d'Alec sonna et ils soupirèrent de frustration. Alec l'embrassa avant de se réveiller, il vit Jace ronfler à côté de lui. Il se leva pour aller se préparer, il retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller son frère.

\- Jace réveille-toi ordonna Alec

\- Hum grommela Jace en râlant sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête

Alec soupira en sachant que Jace était dur à réveiller, il réfléchit un moyen avant de sourire malicieusement. Il monta sur son lit et calcula la distance entre son lit et le lit de Jace, il prit son élan pour sauter sur Jace.

\- Ah cria Jace en recevant le poids d'Alec

Jace se réveilla en fixant son frère à califourchon sur lui,

\- Putain Alec, si ton mec ne te satisfait plus, ne te rabat pas sur moi gronda Jace

\- Magnus me comble assez figure toi et d'ailleurs j'essayais de te réveiller mais c'était dur répliqua Alec en se levant

\- Mouais, bon je vais me lever grommela Jace

Alec balança sa tête en souriant, ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent Izzy qui était à table,

\- Salut les gars salua Izzy

\- Salut Izzy répondit ses frères

Ils discutèrent en mangeant, Jace se plaignit de ce qu'Alec a fait pour le réveiller ce qui fit éclater Izzy de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle gronda Jace en croisant les bras

Ils se séparèrent pour la journée en partant pour leurs cours respectives, Alec retourna dans sa chambre. Il vit Jace sur le lit les bras croisés,

\- Tu es rentré chéri, j'ai couché les enfants et fais le dîner ironisa Jace

\- Merci tu es un amour répliqua Alec en s'allongeant sur son lit

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu vas t'entraîner avec Magnus demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, son père ne l'a pas encore contacté et toi Azazel questionna Alec

\- Pareil, mais il m'a envoyé un message très drôle, regarde ricana Jace en lui montrant un parchemin

\- Alec le prit et commença,

\- Mon très cher et unique disciple, c'est pour te dire que je viendrai t'entraîner quand mon grand frère quittera son trône fait d'os ou qu'il arrêtera de mater sa femme pendant qu'elle prend son bain (Elle a une joli pairs de fesses et des seins que je voudrais mordiller mais qu'est-ce que j'écris moi) pour revenir alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler car si tu le fais je t'envoies dans une tornade qui ne cessera jamais de tourner signé ton maître vénéré, très classe, très beau, un super amant au lit Azazel lut Alec

\- Ce pas la vantardise qui l'étouffe en tout cas ricana Jace

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de montrer ça à Asmodée sourit Alec

\- Je sais mais bon une chose est sûr depuis son premier entraînement j'ai senti ma magie devenir un peu plus forte remarqua Jace en regardant sa main

\- Je comprends mais méfies-toi de lui quand même prévins Alec en le mettant en garde

\- Je sais, allez bonne nuit souhaita Jace

Il lui répondit la même chose avant de retrouver son bien- aimé dans le monde des rêves, ils passèrent du temps ensemble. Une semaine plus tard Alec se rendit à la ferme de Luke, il trouva son petit ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Magnus après avoir l'embrassé

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué sourit Alec

\- Bon moi je vais appeler mon maître pendant que vous vous embrassez grimaça Jace en se dirigeant vers la plaine

Le couple regarda Jace murmurer au vent le nom de son maître, Azazel apparut dans une tornade.

\- Oh cher disciple adoré, tu m'as tellement manqué salua Azazel en projetant Jace au loin

Alec grimaça en voyant Jace se faire projeter, Magnus siffla d'admiration à ça. Azazel vint vers eux après avoir sommé Jace de venir en lévitation au plus vite,

\- Bonjour mon neveu préféré, comment vas-tu demanda Azazel en envoyant une mini tornade sur Jace

\- Ça va et toi répondit Magnus

\- Bof, le travail de démon enfin au moins j'ai un disciple pour passer le temps répondit Azazel en regardant Jace se débattre dans la mini-tornade

Ils regardèrent Jace essayait de contrer la mini-tornade, un pentagramme se dessina au sol pour révéler Asmodée à travers les flammes. Il était accompagné de Kirana, Azazel vint léviter autour de lui,

\- Oh ne serait-ce pas mon grand frère adoré qui à quitter son royaume pour se mêler au mortel cita Azazel

\- Ce n'est pas une réplique du roi lion ça se demanda Alec

\- Vaux mieux ne pas savoir conseilla Magnus

\- Que viens-tu faire ici questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis venu entraîner mon disciple comme toi tu viens entraîner ton fils et son amant répondit Azazel en gravitant autour de lui

\- Qui est assez con pour t'avoir comme maître demanda Asmodée en se tapant le visage

\- Le blondi là-bas répondit Azazel en montrant Jace qui était par terre blessé

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué s'horrifia Kirana

\- HE FAIS SIGNE QUE TU ES ENCORE VIE s'écria Azazel

Jace leva un bras pour montrer qu'il était toujours en vie, le démon se tourna vers elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Ben comme tu vois il est toujours en vie s'exclama Azazel en haussant les épaules

\- D'accord, je vous laisse parce que je sens que je vais avoir une migraine commenta Kirana en balayant le sujet des mains

\- Oh tu ne veux pas rester ma belle-sœur questionna Azazel

\- Non et j'ai besoin d'une douche pour m'enlever les restes d'un démon assez dégoûtant grimaça Kirana en s'éloignant

Azazel fixa sa belle-sœur d'un drôle d'air avant de se prendre une boule de feu dans les fesses,

\- HE attention avec ta boule de feu cria Azazel en se frottant son postérieur

\- Ça t'apprendra à déshabiller du regard ma femme gronda Asmodée

\- Bon alors on commence l'entraînement papa demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner sous votre apparence respective annonça Asmodée

\- Bien, mais comment on va faire questionna Alec curieux

\- Comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois sans absorber le pouvoir de mon neveu ajouta Azazel en croisant les bras derrière la tête

\- Azazel a raison, tu t'es transformé sans absorber le surplus de pouvoirs de Magnus maintenant vous devez le faire tout seul annonça Asmodée

\- En clair il faut juste que vous vous concentrés acheva Azazel

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- OH LE BLONDIN, JE VAIS AIDER MON FRERE AVEC MON NEVEU ET SON AMANT. JE T'ENVOIE TOUTES LES HEURES UNE TORNADE POUR QUE TU PUISSES LA CONTRER, CA TE VA demanda Azazel en criant

Jace lui fit signe que ça lui allait, Azazel lui envoya une tornade assez violente. Ils regardèrent Jace prit dans le tourbillon,

\- Je le plains ce gosse murmura Asmodée en le regardant se faire projeter dans tous les sens

\- Papa appela Magnus

\- Oui, essayer de vous transformer demanda Asmodée

Alec regarda son petit ami et essaya de se souvenir comment il avait faits, il se souvient que Magnus lui avait fait confiance dans son monde intérieur. Il laissa son pouvoir prendre le pas sans pour autant perdre conscience, il sentit des picotements dans tout son corps avant que ça s'intensifie. Asmodée vit l'aura lumineuse de son gendre s'intensifier pour lui permettre de faire apparaître des ailes d'ange lumineuses, ses yeux étaient dorés avec une fine iris comme les chats et elles brillaient dans la nuit. Magnus souffla d'admiration en voyant l'apparence angélique d'Alec,

\- Une pure beauté admira Magnus

\- Fistons ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser sur le corps de ton amant, concentres-toi et transformes-toi mais garde les pieds sur terre ordonna Asmodée

\- Entendu répondit Magnus

\- Je me demande quelle est l'apparence de mon cher neveu se demanda Azazel en mettant sa tête dans sa main

Magnus se concentra et laissa son pouvoir couler en lui, il grimaça légèrement en sentant les stigmates commencer à se dessiner sur sa peau. Le démon du vent remarque les stigmates se dessiner lentement sur son neveu,

\- C'est quoi ses stigmates questionna le démon

\- Ses stigmates sont les résultats du conflit entre ses pouvoirs et son sang démoniaque répondit Asmodée

\- Oh je vois conclu Azazel

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un par hasard demanda Asmodée en voyant la disparition de la tornade

\- Ah ouais blondinet se rappela le démon

Il envoya une autre tornade un peu plus violent que le premier, Jace se prit de plein fouet la tornade.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui apprends pas quelques techniques questionna Asmodée en regardant son fils se transformer

\- Eh il maîtrise le vent, c'est à lui de créer ses propres attaques et aussi apprendre à repousser ses limites expliqua son frère

Il ne lui répondit rien, Magnus fit sortir ses ailes noires en grand. Azazel siffla d'admiration en voyant l'apparence démoniaque de Magnus,

\- Ah quelle belle transformation s'extasia Azazel avec un sourire enjôleur

\- Bien maintenant les enfants vous aller vous battre contre mon clone informa Asmodée

Il chanta dans la langue démoniaque, un clone apparut dans les flammes. Le clone commença à les attaquer ensemble, Magnus s'envola dans les airs en envoyant des boules de flammes sur le sosie. Alec resta sur le sol, il invoqua son arc et banda son arc. En le voyant Azazel allait ouvrir,

\- Garde ta remarque perverse pour toi claqua Asmodée

\- T'es pas drôle bouda Azazel

Il préféra envoyer une autre tornade encore plus violent pour Jace, il se concentra sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Alec visait le clone avec son arc avant de tirer, le clone esquiva la flèche mais se prit la boule de feu de Magnus en plein ventre.

\- Nunc (1) cria Magnus à Alec

Celui-ci tira une nouvelle flèche, le sosie le prit en plein cœur. Le clone fut détruit sous le regard satisfait d'Asmodée et admiratifs d'Azazel, Magnus se posa près d'Alec. Il était légèrement blessé à la tempe, Alec toucha doucement la blessure qui se referma doucement.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui informa Asmodée

Ils regardent le prince des enfers, Alec fit disparaître son pouvoir avant de tomber dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Cor meum (2) appela Magnus

Il s'effondra lui aussi épuisé, Asmodée vint près d'eux pour vérifier leur état. Kirana et Izzy vinrent les voir,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Kirana

\- Parfaitement bien, seulement épuisé par l'entrainement répondit Asmodée

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'occuper de son fils, Izzy regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Jace.

\- Où est Jace demanda Izzy

\- Il est là-bas répondit Azazel en montrant une tornade

\- Mais il va mourir s'inquiéta la jeune femme

\- Les manipulateurs du vent ne craignent pas les tornades et puis c'est une façon pour lui de gérer son pouvoir expliqua Azazel

Isabelle ne répondit rien et regarda la tornade quand elle explosa pour révéler un Jace vraiment amoché avec les vêtements presque en miettes, il lévitait d'un bon mètre de plus de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce que remarqua Izzy. Il tomba au sol épuisé lui aussi,

\- Je crois que tout le monde est épuisé, bon moi j'y vais salua Azazel en s'en allant dans un tourbillon

Ils ramèrent les trois à la ferme, après s'être reposé pour le trio et soigner leurs blessures Jace et Alec retournèrent chez eux. Quelque temps plus tard l'examen partiel d'Alec commença ce qui le mit dans un stress impossible, Magnus l'aida à se calmer dans le monde des rêves.

\- Tu vas réussir, alors détends-toi conseilla Jace

\- J'ai peur d'échouer avoua Alec stressé

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas l'avoir au haut la main encouragea Jace

\- Je voudrais tant que Magnus soit là soupira Alec

\- Mais il est là remarqua Izzy

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Ici répondit Izzy en pointant son cœur

Il sourit et enlaça sa petite sœur qui essayait de le rassurer, il entra dans la salle d'examen et le passa. Il sentit son stress le gagner à nouveau, quand il sentit une caresse sur joue. Il leva la tête et vit Magnus lui sourire,

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi susurra Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

Il cligna les yeux en voyant que c'était une illusion, il ressentait du soulagement et l'apaisement dans son cœur. Il affronta ses examens, il sortit de la salle.

\- Alors demanda Izzy

\- Je l'ai réussi au haut la main sourit Alec

\- Tu vois, renchérit Jace en lui tapotant le dos

Il retrouva Magnus le soir pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Magnus le plaqua contre le sol.

\- Combien as-tu eu demanda Magnus

\- J'ai eu 95 % pour mon examen répondit Alec

\- Alors tu auras 95 baisers de ma part pour fêter ta réussite sourit Magnus

Ce qui le fit rire en le voyant l'embrasser tout en comptant le nombre de baiser, à la fin les lèvres d'Alec étaient enflées à force d'en recevoir.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer informa Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce donc questionna Alec

\- Dans quelques jours c'est mon anniversaire dévoila Magnus

\- Je le sais, Clary me l'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps répondit Alec

\- Donc tu as déjà acheté mon cadeau conclu Magnus

\- Exact et fait ce que tu veux je ne te dirai de ce que c'est sourit Alec

\- Même si je te chatouille menaça Magnus

\- Je ne te dirai rien souffla Alec déterminé

Magnus commença à le chatouiller pour lui faire à avouer la vérité, il tenu bon malgré le fou rire qu'il eut. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Il soupira d'aise quand il lui caressa la peau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déposant des baisers et en lui faisant des suçons. Il enleva son t-shirt pour qu'il puisse explorer encore plus sa peau, il grignota les tétons ivoire d'Alec. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir, Magnus descendit sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre en main. Il le masturba, Alec arracha quelques brins d'herbe sous le plaisir. Magnus enleva son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche et le suçoter, il lécha le gland sur tout son long ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment de caresses buccales de son amant, Alec se déversa dans sa bouche. Magnus l'avala sans perdre une miette, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec se redressa et déboutonna le pantalon pour prendre son membre à lui aussi pour le masturber, Magnus enfouit sa tête en poussant des râles de plaisirs. Il se déversa dans la main d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives te contenter de ça s'excusa Alec

\- Je t'ai dis que j'attendrai que tu sois prêt rassura Magnus

Ils se donnèrent un baiser avant qu'Alec se réveille sous le bruit de son réveil, ils soupirèrent avant qu'Alec se réveille. Il s'étira et sentit qu'il était mouillé au niveau de son pantalon, il rougit. Il se leva en voyant Jace le regarder avec un sourire malicieux,

\- Aucun commentaire s'il te plait, ne rougit Alec

\- J'ai rien dit sourit Jace

Il préféra fuir pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain avant d'entendre le rire tonitruant de Jace, il soupira longuement et dû subir les questions embarrassantes d'Izzy. Il a eu envie de se cogner la tête contre la table quand il entendit Jace lui raconter ses gémissements de plaisir pendant son sommeil, il remercia l'ange de ne pas avoir du tout de cours avec eux. La semaine se termina tranquillement pour eux malgré les questions coquines qu'Izzy lui posait et qui lui donnait envie de sauter par-dessus un pont, toute la famille fut invitée à l'anniversaire de Magnus. Alec fut surpris qu'Azazel fut présent à la fête,

\- Il est venue parce qu'il s'ennuyait d'après ses dires soupira Magnus

\- Et ton père demanda Alec

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé et tu sais qu'il adore soigner son entrée répondit Magnus

Il sourit et embrassa son petit ami sur la commissure de ses lèvres,

\- Oh vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de savoir si vous avez encore des dents brailla Jace

\- Jaloux blondin nargua Magnus

\- Non mais entendre mon frère criaer de plaisir pendant son sommeil, c'est un peu trop pour moi répliqua Jace

\- Tiens donc tu me racontes mon cher disciple demanda Azazel en se mettant à son niveau

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, je ne vais pas raconter la vie sexuelle de mon frère pâlit Jace

\- Allez quoi, tu es mon disciple insista Azazel

Jace se dirigea vers le buffet pour aller voir Clary qui discutait avec Tessa, Azazel le suivit pour avoir les détails croustillants sur la vie sexuelle de son neveu. Alec rougis à ça, Magnus frotta son bras pour l'encourager,

\- ON NE VIENT PAS EMBRASSER SES GRAND-PARENTS s'écria une voix masculine

Magnus se tourna et vit un couple assez âgé, il sourit avant de s'élancer dans leurs bras de même que Clary.

\- Vous êtes venus constata Clary dans les bras de l'homme

\- Bien sûr tu crois que nous raterons l'anniversaire de notre petit-fils sourit l'homme

\- Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux sourit Magnus

\- Nous de même mon chéri confia la femme

\- Grand-père, grand-mère je veux vous présenter quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie confia Magnus

\- Qui est-ce demanda la femme

Magnus partit chercher Alec et l'emmena devant eux,

\- Alexander, je te présente mes grands-parents Henri et Charlotte Fairchirld, grand-père et grand-mère je vous présente mon petit ami Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Magnus avec joie

\- Il est ton...commença Charlotte

\- Oui, mon partenaire de vie, ma moitié confirma Magnus

Alec leur serra la main poliment, Charlotte ressemblait fortement à Jocelyn avec ses cheveux rousses. Henri avait une carrure impressionnante malgré son âge avancé,

\- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance enchanta Alec

\- Nous aussi, nous sommes ravies de faire votre connaissance sourit Henri

\- Alors comment vous allez vous deux demanda Clary

\- Nous allons très bien d'ailleurs je ne vois pas vos mères à tous les deux observa Charlotte

\- Je suis là maman, répondit Jocelyn en s'avança vers eux

\- Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie commenta Charlotte en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

\- Où est ta sœur demanda Henri ne voyant pas sa fille aînée

\- Tu sais comment est maman grand-père, elle doit être en train d'éliminer un démon par la avant de venir déclara Magnus

\- J'avais oublié souffla Henri

Un portail s'ouvrit sur une Kirana essoufflée, elle était habillée d'une combinaison bleu marine avec un décolleté assez osé. Elle enlaça ses parents dans ses bras,

\- Pardon pour mon retard, il y avait un démon qui ne voulait pas me lâcher s'excusa Kirana

\- Ce n'est rien et maintenant il manque plus que ton mari rassure son père

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas laisser des traces de brûlures sur le parquet souhaita Jocelyn

\- L'espoir fait vivre, Jocelyn gloussa Kirana

\- Parmi tous les mecs qui te courraient après à l'académie, il a fallu que tu prennes ce démon comme mari s'exclama Jocelyn dépité

\- Pas ma faute il m'a eu par la ruse toussa Kirana mal à l'aise

La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, un pentagramme se dessina au sol et des flammes révéla Asmodée en costumes.

\- Très belle entrer frérot complimenta Azazel

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici demanda Asmodée

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon neveu chéri alors je suis venue répondit Azazel

Il roula des yeux et alla présenter ses hommages à ses beaux-parents,

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir belle-maman et beau-papa salua Asmodée

\- Nous aussi, nous sommes contents de te voir Asmodée salua Henri en serrant la main de son gendre

\- Asmodée, t'es vraiment un abruti pour laisser des traces de brûlure sur mon parquet grinça Jocelyn en utilisant sa magie pour nettoyer le parquet

\- Oh t'es là toi, je ne t'avais pas remarqué nargua Asmodée

\- Je vais vérifier le buffet avant de commettre un meurtre grommela la rouquine

\- C'est-ce qu'avait dit ta sœur avant de se marier avec moi répliqua Asmodée

Kirana rougit au paroles de son mari sous les rires d'Alec et de Magnus ainsi que ceux de Clary, ses beaux-parents sourièrent. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus, il voyait Charlotte discuter avec sa mère et ses deux filles pendant que son père discutait avec Asmodée. Henri parlait avec Luke, Azazel flottait près d'Asmodée qui parlait avec Max, Jace avait une discussion animée avec Will et Raphaël. Ragnor était avec Catarina qui parlait avec Lily et Tessa avec Clary, Izzy était dans les bras de Simon qui discutait avec Jem.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

\- Tout va bien, je regardais notre famille répondit Alec

\- Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse rien que tous les deux, proposa Magnus

\- Si tu le veux répondit Alec

Ils s'éclipsèrent de la soirée, ils ne marchèrent pas trop loin de la maison en profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Ton père s'entend bien avec tes grands-parents discerna Alec

\- Je sais, Henri et Charlotte ont approuvé les choix de maman en dépit que papa est un démon supérieur. Peu de temps après que maman soit tombée amoureuse de papa, elle a eu peur du rejet de ses parents comme elle a été adoptée mais ils étaient certes réticents au début finalement ils ont accepté le fait qu'elle était amoureuse racontât Magnus

\- Il y a un truc qui me tracasse pour Clary et toi. Vous avez à peu près le même âge comment ça se fait questionna Alec

\- J'ai été conçu hors mariage gloussa Magnus

\- Sérieusement s'étonna Alec

\- Elle était enceinte d'un mois quand elle apprit qu'elle m'attendait répondit Magnus

\- Et pour Jocelyn demanda Alec

\- Elle venait de tomber enceinte de biscuit quand le conseil à bannis Valentin dans les limbes expliqua Magnus en shootant dans un petit rocher

\- Clary m'a dit qu'elle avait un frère décédé lança Alec

\- Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, mon cousin il avait tout juste huit ans quand il est mort révéla Magnus

\- Je suis désolé répondit Alec en l'enlaçant pour le réconforter

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ma tante a fait une dépression à sa mort souffla Magnus en posant une main sur les siennes

\- Clary m'a raconté qu'elle a juré sur sa tombe de lui faire justice commenta Alec

\- Elle s'est toujours promis de faire payer Valentin la mort de son frère parce que a cause de lui elle ne l'a jamais connu souffla Magnus

Il se retourna vers Alec et l'embrassa avec amour, ils s'enlacèrent sous les étoiles de la nuit. Ils furent dérangés par la fratrie d'Alec en plus d'Azazel qui venaient les chercher, Magnus alla souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissements de toute la famille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Maintenant**

 **2: Mon coeur**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre l'attaque des sbires de Lilith et l'attaque dévastatrice de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec regarda Jace créer des minis tornades dans le creux de sa main, celui-ci s'exerçait à sa magie.

\- Tu vas t'épuiser à force observa Alec

\- Je sais mais je veux encore repousser mes limites répondit Jace

Il continua de l'observer quand il arrêta en soufflant de fatigue,

\- Tu vois souffla Alec

\- Ça va hein, bon allons nous reposer un peu parce que je suis épuisé proposa Jace

\- Bonne nuit répondit Alec en s'installant sur son lit

Ils s'endormirent, Alec rejoignit son petit ami dans le monde des rêves. Comme Alec avait voulu,un lac avait pris place dans leur monde, Ils contemplèrent l'eau du lac. Magnus lui caressait le bras,

\- Blondi essaye de s'épuiser en avance conclu Magnus

\- Depuis son entraînement avec Azazel, il fait des exercices en faisant des minis-tourbillons dans sa main expliqua Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Il veut devenir plus puissant en nous voyant à l'oeuvre déclara Magnus

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il veut être puissant pour qu'on ne le protège pas. Je le comprends depuis qu'on est petit, c'était lui qui me protégeait avec ses pouvoirs et maintenant il a peur de ne plus être à la hauteur de sa tâche raconta Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il leva son menton pour l'embrasser doucement, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Tu vas avoir des vacances n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus en s'allongeant avec Alec sur lui

\- Oui, les vacances d'hiver, j'ai hâte pour passer un peu de temps avec toi et aussi m'entraîner à contrôler nos pouvoirs répondit Alec

\- Je sais je pense la même chose commenta Magnus

Ils profitèrent du silence de leur monde, Alec posa son menton sur lui.

\- Magnus, tu penses qu'on pourrait faire d'autre attaques demanda Alec

\- Tu parle du fait qu'on pourrait combiner nos attaques pour par exemple faire une flèche enflammée conclue Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour peut-être répondit Magnus

\- Je pense que nos pouvoirs à tous les deux sont plus puissants que je l'aurai pensé, supposa Alec

Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, ils entendirent le réveil d'Alec sonner. Ils se donnèrent un baiser avant qu'Alec se réveille, il réveilla Jace et alla se préparer. Ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner,

\- Salut vous deux salua Izzy

\- Salut Izzy salua Alec

Jace la salua avec la tête tout en baillant, Izzy remarqua les traits fatigués de Jace.

\- Tu as l'air épuisée remarqua Izzy

\- Il s'entraîne chaque soir à manier son pouvoir malgré que je lui est déconseille de le faire répondit Alec

\- Je m'entraîne pour pouvoir contrer les tornades d'Azazel répliqua Jace

\- Mais ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu va-y arriver conclu Alec

Le blondin roula des yeux, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de partir chacun de leur côté pour leurs cours respectifs. La semaine se passait tranquillement et ils étaient déjà en week-end, Alec regarda Jace se battre avec Izzy. Max regardait aussi le combat, il remonta ses lunettes.

\- Depuis que Jace s'entraîne avec Azazel, son pouvoir a augmenté constata Max

\- Je le sens aussi répondit Alec

Jace donna un coup de vent puissant à Izzy qui l'a fait voltiger sur plusieurs mètres, Alec et Max se levèrent pour aller la voir. Jace vint les rejoindre,

\- Je suis désolée frangine s'excusa Jace en l'aidant à se remettre debout

\- Ce n'est rien mais en tout cas ton dernier coup était tellement violent que ça résonne encore dans mon corps grimaça Izzy en se tenant le bras

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace

\- T'en fais pas, c'était un chouette combat rassura Izzy

\- Bon moi je vais chez Magnus prévint Alec

\- D'accord, passe lui mon bonjour demanda Izzy

\- Pas de problème, allez à tout à l'heure sourit Alec

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son petit ami, il entra et fut accueilli par Président Miaou. Il le caressa,

\- Salut mon pote, où est ton maître demanda Alec

Le petit chat se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait dans l'appartement de sa belle-mère, il trouva son petit copain en train de faire le ménage.

\- Salut mon chat salua Alec

\- Hé mon ange, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là demanda Magnus en débranchant l'aspirateur

\- Je viens d'arriver, tu fait le ménage pour ta mère observa Alec en regardant l'appartement qui était propre

\- Ouais, elle est partie depuis un bon moment en Angleterre pour une mission que je n'ai pas trop compris décréta Magnus en balayant le sujet de la main

\- Moi, Jace a battu Izzy dans un combat confessa Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- J'espère qu'il ne devient pas trop arrogant avec ses nouvelles facultés demanda Magnus

\- Non, il n'est pas arrogant mais impétueux on va dire souligna Alec

Magnus alla chercher quelque chose à boire pour eux, il le rejoignit sur le canapé en lui servant un soda.

\- Et toi de ton côté, rien de nouveau demanda Alec en buvant son soda

\- Rien de particulier, je me suis occupé du club en virant quelques employés trop paresseux, fait de nouvelles commandes et vérifié les marchandises reçues. J'ai eu un contrôle sanitaire aujourd'hui pour renouveler le certificat de propreté racontât Magnus

\- Et tu l'as eu demanda Alec

\- Haut la main confirma Magnus

\- C'est chouette sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée de l'appartement de Magnus en bas sonner. Celui-ci descendit pour aller regarder qui était l'importun qui venait les déranger, Alec se leva du canapé et descendit pour voir sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon.

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Salut quoi de neuf demanda Alec

\- Ça va, je suis venue rendre visite à mon cousin qui ne daigne pas de donner ses nouvelles de temps en temps accusa Clary en fusillant Magnus

Le propriétaire roula des yeux en allant dans la cuisine pour leur servir à boire, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

\- Tantine n'est pas là demanda Clary

\- Elle est en Angleterre pour un bout de temps répondit Magnus

\- C'est quoi comme mission qu'elle doit effectuer demanda Izzy en se servant un cocktail

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que c'était une enquête concernant les trafics de traites des sorcières par certains sorciers influencés par des démons supposa Magnus

\- Il y a ça aussi dans le monde des sorciers s'étonna Simon

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Samy et crois-moi il ne vaut mieux pas s'y frotter commenta Magnus

\- Ah bon et mon nom est Simon rétorqua Simon

\- Oui, exacte Samuel. Le monde des sorciers est très dur et impitoyable surtout ceux qui sont née demi-démon déclara Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Sion en remontant ses lunettes

\- Parce que les demi-démons sont considérés comme des parias, les sorciers et les sorcières sont à l'origine des enfants de la mère Nature pouvant manipuler les quatre éléments de la nature à savoir le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre expliqua Clary

\- Et aussi il y a la magie de l'âme communément appelé la magie de l'amour, elle transcende toute la magie des quatre éléments renchéri Izzy en regardant son frère

\- Mais les demi-démons sont aussi capable de manier la magie des quatre éléments conclus Simon

\- Ça dépend de leur géniteur, si l'enfant est né par exemple d'une sorcière de l'élément eau et son père d'un démon du vent. L'enfant à 90 % de chances d'hérité de la magie de son père expliqua Jace

\- A l'exception des enfants de démons supérieurs ajouta Clary en regardant son cousin qui était dans les bras d'Alec

\- Les enfants issus d'une union entre une sorcière et un démon supérieur tel un prince des enfers peut manier deux éléments avoua Magnus en voyant la question muette

\- Donc tu peux manier deux éléments conclus Simon

\- Non je ne peux pas manipuler deux éléments car je possède la magie de l'âme répondit Magnus

Simon ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation, Alec embrassa Magnus sur la tempe. Ils commandèrent des pizzas pour manger, après ça ils quittèrent l'appartement en laissant le couple seul. Alec avait laissé quelques objets personnels chez Magnus quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui parfois, il était dans le lit avec son petit ami en train de se câliner.

\- Tu regrettes d'avoir la magie de l'âme questionna Alec

\- Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir cette magie parce que je ne t'aurais pas connu sinon sourit Magnus

Alec lui sourit en l'embrassant, ils s'endormirent blottis dans le bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la ferme pour voir Jace se faire projeter au loin par Azazel qui le repoussait avec ses attaques,

\- Ah mon neveu, comment vas-tu demanda Azazel

\- Tout va bien, tu es là depuis combien de temps questionna Magnus

\- Ça fait presque dix minutes, supposa le démon en envoyant voltiger Jace sur plusieurs mètres

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Azazel se tourna vers Jace qui volait vers eux à pleine puissance, le démon sourit et vola à tout à l'allure. Jace commença à avoir des difficultés à suivre son maître,

\- Déjà fatiguer mon disciple remarqua Azazel

\- J'ai encore de la ressource répliqua le blondin

\- Alors prépares-toi à voler encore plus vite si tu as encore de la ressource sourit Azazel en voyant une bourrasque de vent

Jace vola très vite pour essayer de semer la bourrasque de vent, le couple entra dans la maison et vit Clary préparer la trousse de secours.

\- Hé biscuit, c'est pour blondinet observa Magnus

\- Ouais répondit Clary

Ils suivirent la jeune fille dehors,

\- Je n'ai pas vu Jocelyn et Luke dans la maison, où ils sont questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont partis voire Amatis la sœur de Luke répondit Clary en regardant son petit ami voltiger pour éviter l'attaque de son maître

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement de Jace, ils grimacèrent quand Jace se prit la bourrasque de vent. Pendant ce temps-là Lilith s'avançait dans un couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit pour voir un homme avec de longs cheveux blancs, il portait un costume cintré noir. L'homme se retourna vers elle pour montrer sa beauté angélique,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Lilith questionna l'homme en la fixant

\- Je suis venue te voir pour te prévenir de la trahison d'Asmodée déclara Lilith

L'homme la fixa de son regard angélique, il fit un mouvement de désintérêt avec sa main.

\- Si tu parles de sa décadence avec cette sorcière avec laquelle il copule, c'est sa vie privée et il fait ce qu'il veut commenta l'homme

\- Je ne parle pas de sa garce de femme, mais du fait qu'il a menti pour la magie de son fils cracha Lilith

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda l'homme

\- Son fils qu'il a eu avec cette poufiasse a la magie de l'âme, cette magie légendaire plus puissante que toutes les magies réunies révéla Lilith

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette information demanda l'homme d'un brin d'ennui

\- Tu ne vas rien faire pour t'accaparer cette magie ou la contrer questionna la démone

L'homme la fixa avant de se détourner d'elle, il s'éloigna d'elle pour s'assoir sur son trône de fer.

\- Non réfuta l'homme

\- Lucifer, tu ne vas rien faire pour ça, nous aurions une chance avec cette magie de nous venger de Mickaël et regagner le paradis pour reprendre ce qui nous est dû incita Lilith

\- Je préfère ne compter que sur ma propre force au lieu de la magie qui risque de me détruire de ce fait comme tu l'as précisé le possesseur de cette magie est le fils d'Asmodée, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette affaire annonça Lucifer en mettant ses bras sur l'accoudoir de son trône

\- Donc tu ne vas pas m'aider dans cette affaire conclue Lilith

\- Oui confirma Lucifer

\- Très bien siffla Lilith

Elle était sur le point de partir quand la voix de Lucifer l'arrêta,

\- Si j'étais toi, je laisserai la famille d'Asmodée tranquille Lilith car si tu te mêle un peu trop de ses affaires tu risques d'amèrement le regretter conseilla Lucifer

\- Des menaces conclu Lilith

\- Simple conseil répondit Lucifer

Elle sortit de la pièce, une mouche vola autour de Lucifer avant de se poser devant lui. La mouche se matérialisa en Asmodée,

\- Toi aussi, tu veux que me joignes à toi demanda Lucifer

\- Non, mais du moment que tu restes loin de ma famille répondit Asmodée en mettant ses mains dans son dos

\- Est-ce vrai que ton fils possède la magie de l'âme questionna Lucifer

\- Oui, il a déjà rencontré sa moitié répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Lucifer

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce, Asmodée fit un mouvement de tête pour partir.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de Lilith, n'oublie pas qu'elle est la maîtresse de tous les démons questionna Lucifer

\- Je pense que son tendre Samaël lui manque terriblement pour qu'elle agisse comme ça sourit Asmodée avec sadisme

Il sortit de la pièce et il rejoignit ses appartements, il sourit perversement en voyant sa femme dans son lit la couverture recouvrant sa nudité. Ses cheveux noirs étalaient sur l'oreiller de soie, elle dormait tranquillement. Il vint à ses cotés et il laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse dénudée, elle gémit dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller en se redressant.

\- Alors demanda Kirana

Asmodée regarda la poitrine dénudé de sa femme un moment avant de la regarder dans les yeux,

\- Elle voulait que Lucifer se joigne à elle pour s'accaparer la magie de l'âme répondit Asmodée

\- Et renchérit sa femme

\- Il ne veut pas se mêler des affaires des mortels surtout dans des miens souligna Asmodée

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec elle demanda Kirana

Il ne lui répondit rien mais son sourire sadique lui répond à la place, sa femme eut la chair de poule en le voyant comme ça. Il lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser,

\- Tu as quelque chose en tête en ce moment susurra Kirana

\- Peut-être sourit Asmodée en la plaquant sur le lit

Lilith entra dans ses appartements furieux, Valentin apparut devant lui. Il l'enlaça par-derrière,

\- Alors il a accepté demanda Valentin

\- Non, il ne veut pas se mêler des affaires d'Asmodée réfuta Lilith

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant demanda son amant en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je n'en sais rien parmi les neuf princes seuls Agramon veut nous rejoindre mais les autres ne veulent pas s'en mêler cracha Lilith en se retournant

\- Et Azazel questionna Valentin

\- Peuh, Azazel c'est enticher de l'un d'eux et il est devenu son disciple,et maintenant il s'est allié avec Asmodée répliqua la démone

\- Je croyais qu'il était rusé et qu'il s'alliait toujours à celui qu'il lui apportera le plus de bénéfice conclut le mage noir

\- C'est ça, il a pensé qu'en se mettent du coté d'Asmodée il serait gagnant commenta Lilith en s'avançant dans sa chambre

Valentin regarda le dos de son amante, il réfléchit avant de sourire sardoniquement.

\- J'ai eu idée qui pourrais te réjouir sourit Valentin

\- Quelle est-elle questionna Lilith en se tournant vers lui

\- Que dirais-tu d'envoyer l'un de tes sbires pour les tester proposa Valentin

\- Qu'as-tu en tête questionna Lilith

\- Réfléchis-tu m'as dit que leur pouvoir n'ont pas encore atteint leur pleine puissance parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore consommé leurs amours disons-le, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont encore faibles alors pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser d'eux maintenant expliqua Valentin

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sourire avec brutalité, elle l'embrassa durement.

\- Je crois savoir comment faire, suis-moi sourit Lilith

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Valentin suivit la démone dans les dédales des couloirs sombres. Au bout d'un moment il vit des restes humains dans les couloirs et entendit des grognements de bêtes, Lilith ouvrit l'une des portes et le laissa passer. Il vit une créature au visage humain mais avec le corps d'un lion avec une queue de scorpion et des ailes de chauve-souris, Lilith s'avança vers la bête et lui caressa la tête doucement.

\- Je te présente ma créature, le Manticore présenta Lilith en caressant le visage de la bête

\- Tu crois que cette bête va nous aider demanda Valentin

\- Oui, il va nous aider n'est-ce pas mon beau roucoula Lilith d'une voix enfantine

\- Oui…maîtresse répondit la créature

Le mage noir fut surpris que la créature parle, Lilith le libéra de ses chaînes et lui somma d'aller tuer.

\- Il y a deux sorciers qui possèdent une magie très puissante et je voudrais que tu ailles les tuer tous les deux ordonna Lilith

\- Bien…maîtresse répondit la créature en écartant ses ailes pour voler

Pendant ce temps Asmodée se leva du lit et regarda son miroir de divination, Kirana sortit d'une salle enroulée d'une serviette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Kirana inquiète

\- Cette pute a lâché sa créature sur Magnus et Alec répondit Asmodée

\- Oh non s'horrifia Kirana

\- Habilles-toi vite, on y va s'empressa Asmodée

\- Quelle créature elle a libéré demanda Kirana en s'habillant

\- Le manticore répondit Asmodée en faisant un portail

\- C'est quoi questionna Kirana

\- Je t'expliquerai en route mais tout ce que nous devons faire est d'arriver avant cette bête s'empressa Asmodée

Pendant ce temps le couple regardait Jace se faire balancer dans tous les sens par Azazel, Izzy et Simon les avaient rejoins.

\- Dieu, on dirait que Jace est une poupée de chiffons entre les mains d'Azazel grimaça Simon en voyant Jace tomber par terre pour la énième fois

\- Mais ça le fait progresser dans sa magie répondit Alec

Jace se releva à nouveau pour s'envoler à nouveau pour encaisser les coups de son maître, arrivé à la moitié de son parcours s'effondra par terre épuisé. Azazel vint vers lui,

\- Bravo mon cher disciple, tu as tenu pendant trois heures alors que tu étais épuisé depuis une heure et tu as réussi à canaliser tous tes pouvoirs sans les projeter d'un seul coup comme tu le faisais avant sourit Azazel de fierté

\- Je peux encore continuer souffla Jace en essayant de se relever

\- Tu vas te tuer si tu continues alors reposes-toi conseilla son maître

Tout le monde vint le rejoindre pour vérifier son état, Clary soigna les blessures qu'il avait. Azazel avait les mains croisées derrière sa tête,

\- Tu es vraiment dur dans son entraînement observa Magnus

\- Il faut qu'il apprenne à s'améliorer s'il veut être plus puissant commenta Azazel en haussant les épaules

Alec regarda son frère grimacer quand Clary désinfectait certaines coupures, un pentagramme se dessina au sol. Asmodée et Kirana sortirent du sol, Azazel vint voltiger autour d'eux.

\- Oh mon grand frère chéri viens me voir taquina Azazel

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, est-ce que tout le monde va bien questionna Asmodée

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça, on va bien enfin sauf blondi parce qu'il vient de s'entraîner répondit Magnus confus

Le démon du vent regarda le visage fermé de son frère, il reprit son sérieux.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois inquiet comme ça demanda Azazel

Asmodée allait répondre quand ils virent une créature mi-humaine et mi-bête se poser dans la plaine dans un rugissement animal, la créature dégageait un immense pouvoir démoniaque.

\- Bon je comprends la situation, Lilith a lâché son chien sur eux conclu Azazel

\- C'est exactement la situation et il est venu pour tuer Magnus et Alec renchérit Kirana en s'éloignant de la bête

\- Je…suis…tuer…les…deux…sorciers articula la créature dans un rugissement

\- Eloignez-vous d'ici, je me charge de cette créature conseilla Asmodée

Ils s'éloignèrent du plateau pour laisser Asmodée et Azazel se charger de la créature, la bête rugissait dans toute la plaine. Azazel fit une mine de dégoût en agitant sa main devant sa bouche,

\- Ta maîtresse ne t'a pas appris a prendre des pastilles à la menthe répondit Azazel

\- Tu crois qu'elle a eu le temps de lui apprendre pendant ses millénaires renchérit Asmodée

\- Tu marques un point bon je commence par le flanc droit et toi le reste proposa Azazel en volant à une certaine hauteur

Ils commencèrent se battre contre le Manticore, Jocelyn et Luke arrivèrent ainsi que les parents d'Alec. Ils virent l'énorme bête dans la plaine,

\- Les enfants, cria Maryse inquiète

\- Maman répondit la fratrie

Elle les serra très fort, Robert vint ses côtes. Jocelyn faisait de même avec Clary,

\- Que ce passet-il et c'est quoi cette créature questionna Luke

\- C'est un manticore et c'est cette poufiasse de Lilith qui l'a envoyé répondit Kirana

\- Quoi Lilith mais c'est une terrestre répliqua Robert confus

\- Désolé Robert mais Lilith est bel et bien un démon pour être plus précise la maîtresse des démons, elle fut jalouse de ma relation avec Asmodée parce qu'il m'a choisi alors qu'elle était son amante officielle expliqua Kirana en regardant le combat

\- T'as le chic pour te mettre tout le monde à dos toi remarqua Jocelyn

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis irrésistible sourit Kirana

Ils virent une ombre foncer sur eux, il atterrit près d'eux dans un nuage de fumée. Ils virent Azazel se relever en lévitant tout en dépoussiérant son costume,

\- Ça il ne l'emportera pas au paradis cette sale bête cracha Azazel en volant vers le Manticore

Ils regardèrent le combat quand Asmodée et Azazel mirent la créature en morceaux, ils les rejoignirent sur place.

\- Oh vous assistez au combat et vous voulez un autographe c'est ça, attendez je vais vous le donner nargua le démon avant de se prendre une boule de feu

\- Reste sur tes gardes parce que je sens que ce n'est pas encore finis déclara Asmodée

\- Comment ça demanda Kirana

\- Cette créature est très intelligente répondit Asmodée

Ils entendirent un chant, tout le monde fut hypnotiser. Seul Asmodée et Azazel ainsi que Magnus ne fut pas envoûté par le chant, tout le monde se dirigea vers la source du chant.

\- Ils sont envoûtés par le chant de cette sale créature compris Asmodée

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait parce que à ce rythme ils seront tous dans l'estomac de cette vilaine bébête commenta Azazel

\- Je n'en sais rien car rien ne peut tuer ce monstre remarqua Asmodée

\- Papa, fais quelque chose s'affola Magnus sentant sa connexion avec Alec s'affaiblir

\- Retiens-le pendant qu'on essaye de trouver un moyen de vaincre cette chose réfléchit Asmodée

Magnus hocha la tête et laissa son pouvoir couler en lui, il força Alec à se stopper. Alec stoppa sa course vers le Manticore, il se tourna vers Magnus avec des yeux de chat.

\- Resistit, ut eius cantu (1) conseilla Magnus

\- Eius cantu mirabili, veni mecum coniungere (2) déclara Alec en levant les bras vers Magnus

Il s'approcha de son amant, Alec était toujours envoûté par le chant. Magnus le toucha au visage pour entrer dans le monde intérieur d'Alec, il vit le manticore dans l'esprit de son petit ami.

\- Alors tu es venu jusqu'ici, parfait alors je te tuerai ici même sourit le manticore avec sadisme

\- Je vais te faire dégager de son esprit crois-moi cracha Magnus en utilisant ses flammes

Ils commencèrent à se battre, le manticore allait transpercer Magnus avec sa queue quand il reçut une flèche dans l'œil ce qui le déstabilisa. Magnus rassembla ses flammes et le brûla dans l'esprit d'Alec, la créature criât de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

\- Il est à point demanda Alec

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que cuit sourit Magnus ironique

Alec le prit dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour. Magnus ouvrit les yeux pour voir Alec lui sourire,

\- suus ' iens ut (3) demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et vis toute la famille envoûtée par le manticore, il regarda son amant qui hocha la tête. Il laissa son pouvoir couler en lui, il fit apparaître son arc qu'ainsi que ses ailes d'ange. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Magnus qui avait son apparence démoniaque, il sourit et s'envola pour commencer à attaquer le Manticore. Asmodée et Azazel virent Magnus venir attaquer le manticore qui cria de douleur sous les flammes du demi-démon,

\- Ce n'est pas possible, on l'a bombardé de plusieurs attaques qui lui ont fait l'effet de piqûres de moustiques et mon neveu l'attaque et il est affaibli remarqua Azazel

\- Leur magie est basée sur l'amour, c'est pour ça révéla Asmodée en posant une barrière pour protéger la famille

\- Ok et où est son amant questionna Azazel

Il vit une flèche de lumière se diriger vers le manticore, il regarda derrière lui où Alec survolait la zone en banda son arc.

\- Je vois souffla le démon

Magnus envoya des flammes qui blessaient le manticore mortellement, Alec l'aidait en lui envoyant ses flèches. Le manticore poussa un rugissement de colère, il envoya sa queue pour empaler Magnus quand une barrière de lumière le protégea. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Alec devant lui les bras en avant pour maintenir la barrière pour le protéger, il s'approcha vers lui et l'enlaça derrière.

\- Set (4) souffla Magnus dans son oreille

\- Nam semper (5)

Ils libérèrent leurs pouvoirs encore plus que d'habitude, les deux démons regardèrent leur puissance s'accroitre au fil des minutes.

\- T'es sûr qu'ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble conclu Azazel en se protégeant des déferlements de vents produits par l'onde de choc

Son frère ne répondit pas mais les fixait en maintenait la barrière pour protéger la famille, le manticore ouvrit la gueule pour préparer une boule de feu. Leurs pouvoirs prirent l'apparence d'un phénix de feu, les deux leva leur poignet marqué vers le manticore en préparant une boule de feu.

\- Sit scriptor adepto in lança les deux en chœur

Ils envoyèrent leur attaque ensemble sur le manticore qui envoya son attaque aussi, Asmodée fit une grande barrière aidée d'Azazel pour protéger toute la plaine de l'explosion.

\- Putain, ça va chier jura Asmodée en gardant la barrière avec difficulté

Ils entendirent le cri d'agonie de la créature avec une onde de choc fulgurante, l'explosion se firent ressentit partout. Les deux démons enlevèrent la barrière, Azazel tomba par terre de fatigue.

\- Bordel, ça fait des millénaires que je n'avais pas été épuisé comme ça soupira Azazel fatigué

Asmodée regarda le ciel avant de voir le manticore en poussière, toute la famille se réveilla de leur envoûtement.

\- Que s'est-il passer demanda Kirana la tête dans le brouillard

\- Bof un manticore à essayer de vous transformer en casse-croûte et notre fils et Alec vous ont sauvé la mise en produisant encore plus de pouvoir expliqua Asmodée en regardant toujours le ciel

\- Hein hoqueta Izzy et les autres

Ils regardèrent dans le ciel pour rester ébahis par le phénix de feu qui était encore présent, le phénix s'envola doucement pour faire place à Alec et Magnus. Les deux amants se posèrent sur le sol ayant toujours leur apparence avant de s'évanouir épuisé, tous se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils les emmenèrent dans la maison, Asmodée leur raconta en détail ce qui c'était passé.

\- Incroyable surpris Robert devant l'exploit

\- Et encore je pense qu'ils nous réservent d'autre surprises avec leurs pouvoirs renchérit Asmodée

La famille était ébranlée par les pouvoirs infinis de la magie de l'âme, les deux endormis se réveillèrent trois jours plus tard.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Résiste à son chant**

 **2 : Son chant est merveilleux, viens avec moi**

 **3 : ça va**

 **4 : Ensemble**

 **5 : Pour toujours**

 **6 : Finissons-en**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la décision d'Izzy et la convocation du conseil. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire et joyeuse fêtes à toi aussi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec se réveilla dans son lit en s'étirant, il venait de passer la nuit à discuter avec Magnus dans le monde des rêves qu'ils avaient encore changés. Il descendit l'escalier, il vit sa mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Maryse

Il s'attela à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il bailla en mangeant . Jace arriva en lévitation, Maryse se tourna et le regarda mécontente.

\- Jace, je sais que tu t'entraînes à rester en lévitation mais ce n'est pas une raison d'utiliser ton pouvoir sans cesse dans la maison gronda Maryse

\- Désolée maman s'excusa Jace en se mettant à table

Izzy entra dans la cuisine avec Max, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Alec remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses clefs de voiture pour aller voir son petit copain, il s'en alla après avoir prévenu sa mère. Il prit l'ascenseur pour aller dans l'appartement de son petit ami, celui- ci regardait une émission de mode à la télé.

\- Coucou mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Salut mon chat salua Alec

Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser, il donna un baiser avant de s'installer près de lui.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Alec en se blottissant contre toi

\- Rien de spécial et toi répondit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Pareil répondit Alec

Ils regardèrent la télé sans aucun intérêt, ils préférèrent s'embrasser. Alec passa une main sur le torse dénudé de son amant, Magnus le mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent,

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu auras l'obligeance d'empêcher ton chat de venir dans mon dressing gronda Kirana en descendant l'escalier

Elle détourna la tête mal à l'aise en voyant son fils accompagné de son petit ami, Alec descendit de ses genoux.

\- Maman râla Magnus

\- Désolé s'excusa Kirana

Magnus se leva en grognant et alla chercher son chat dans l'appartement de sa mère,

\- Comment vas-tu Alec questionna Kirana

\- Tout va bien et toi répondit Alec

\- Ça va souffla Kirana

Magnus revint avec son chat dans les bras, il le posa sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en boudant.

\- Bon moi j'y vais lança Kirana

\- Où est-ce que tu vas cette fois-ci demanda Magnus

\- Au Pérou répondit Kirana en lui lançant un regard noir

Il ricana moqueusement, Alec le frappa sur le torse ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Sa mère fit un portail et s'en alla,

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour elle souhaita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour maman rassura Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir d'ici, proposa Magnus

\- Ouais, tu proposes quoi comme sortie demanda Alec

\- Et si on allait voir ton frère se faire envoyer valser par mon cher oncle ricana Magnus

\- D'accord mais tu es méchant pour ça répondit Alec en le frappant

\- Eh arrête de me frapper, c'est de la violence domestique s'offusqua Magnus

\- Ah oui, est-ce que quand je t'embrasse c'est de la violence domestique susurra Alec

Magnus rigola avant de l'embrasser, il se leva pour aller changer de vêtements. Alec le suivit en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, Magnus enleva sa chemise. Alec le matait sans aucune honte avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Magnus, quand tu t'es fait ce tatouage questionna Alec

\- Quel tatouage questionna Magnus en regardant son dos dans son miroir

Il vit la moitié d'un tatouage dans son dos,

\- Bordel, quand est-ce que c'est apparu dans mon dos questionna Magnus confus

Alec s'approcha de lui et scruta le tatouage,

\- On dirait la moitié d'un phénix constata Alec

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Alec enleve son pull et son t-shirt, il se tourna pour regarder son dos dans le miroir. Il vit l'autre moitié du phénix dans son dos,

\- Je crois que c'est un autre effet de nos pouvoirs conclu Alec

Ils soupirèrent longuement avant de se changer pour aller chez Luke, ils arrivèrent et virent Jace en train de voler poursuivi par une tornade. Azazel était en lévitation et se récurait le nez,

\- Salut mon neveu adoré salua Azazel en volant près d'eux

\- Bonjour Azazel, alors tu viens entraîner blondi observa Magnus en voyant Jace essayer de semer la tornade

\- Ouais, j'ai remarqué qu'il progressait de plus en plus vite remarqua Azazel

\- Il pourrait te dépasser un jour conclu Alec

\- S'il veut me dépasser,il faudrait qu'il vive trois mille ans ricana Azazel

Ils continuèrent de regarder Jace qui essayait de résister à la violence de la tempête, Izzy arriva avec Simon. Ils virent Jace se faire valser dans tous les sens par la tornade,

\- Aie, j'ai mal pour lui grimaça Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui rassura Izzy

Elle le regarda son frère se faire valser dans tous les sens par le pouvoir, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en les regardant se faire entraîner. Elle souffla discrètement avant de sourire et de regarder Jace se faire projeter par terre. Asmodée arriva dans un pentagramme en feu avec sa femme,

\- Je croyais que tu étais au Pérou lança Magnus

\- J'y étais et je suis parti avec ton père rougi Kirana

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez grimaça Magnus

Asmodée ricana moqueur, il les emmena dans le lieu de l'entraînement.

\- Toujours sur votre apparence respective informa Asmodée

Ils se transformèrent et allèrent dans le ciel pour s'entraîner en combattant les tornades d'Azazel, Izzy soupira longuement ce que remarqua Kirana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Kirana

\- Rien c'est juste que je les voie s'entraîner durement soupira Izzy

\- Et tu te sens impuissante à ça conclut Kirana

Elle hocha la tête, la mère de Magnus sourit et mit la main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais te raconter quelque chose qui va beaucoup te plaire, tu sais que j'ai été adoptée demanda Kirana

Izzy hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait,

\- Eh bien comme tu sais j'ai tout fait pour que mes parents soient toujours fiers de moi en étant excellente dans toutes les matières de l'académie des sorciers, -bien sûr Jocelyn excellait aussi dans toutes les matières. La seule difficulté que j'avais était que j'étais imprévisible, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs surtout que je suis l'élément de la terre. J'étais jalouse de ma sœur parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme et maîtrisait correctement son pouvoir, malgré mon acharnement elle était toujours en avance sur moi racontât Kirana en se perdant dans ses souvenirs

\- Qu'avez-vous fait questionna Izzy intéressé

\- J'ai arrêté de jalouser ma sœur et me suis concentrés à me dépasser moi-même, et je suis arrivé certes avec beaucoup de difficulté et maintenant je parcoure le monde en exterminant les démons à la solde du conseil expliqua Kirana

\- Oui mais vous n'avez pas de frère qui possède la magie la plus puissante et un autre frère qui se fait entraîner par un démon de la même magie que lui soupira Izzy

\- Isabelle, c'est-ce que je voulais te faire comprendre moi aussi un temps j'ai été comme toi. Donc je peux comprendre ton impuissance de voir tes frères être bien plus puissant que toi réconforta Kirana

Izzy hocha la tête, elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'entraîner pour que tu sois la meilleure proposa Kirana

\- Vous le pouvez demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr, ne crois pas que juste parce que j'ai le pouvoir de la magie de la terre que je ne pourrais pas t'aider à t'entraîner avec ta magie de feu je suis quand même mariée à un prince des enfers maniant la magie du feu sourit Kirana

\- Merci remercia Izzy en sautant dans les bras de Kirana qui riait

Elles entendirent des explosions au loin, elles virent Alec et Magnus sous leur apparence repousser les tornades dangereuses d'Azazel. Izzy regarda Jace qui tournait toujours dans l'une des tornades, elle jurait que celui-ci commençait à devenir vert. Les tornades s'arrêtèrent, Asmodée revint en faisant léviter les trois garçons épuisés.

\- Azazel n'est pas allé de mainte-morte avec eux remarqua Kirana en vérifiant l'état des garçons

\- D'ailleurs ça le faisait marrer de voir le blondinet valser dans tous les sens jusqu'à en devenir vert rigola Asmodée

\- Asmodée gronda Jocelyn

\- Quoi, je considère ta fille comme la mienne vu que je l'ai vu grandir et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui les entraîné répliqua Asmodée

\- Alors Clary fut entraîné par Asmodée conclu Jace en grimaçant de douleur

\- Oui je me suis fait entraîner par lui et je peux te dire que j'ai en baver grimaça Clary en apparaissant

\- Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête de biscuit quand elle est rentrée avec une tête amochée et des brûlures partout riait Magnus

\- Ce n'était pas drôle Magnus grommela Clary en lui lançant une boule aqueuse en plein visage

\- Clary gronda Jocelyn

\- C'est lui qui a commencé répliqua Clary en lançant un regard noir à son cousin

Magnus lui tira la langue pour la faire enrager, tous rigolèrent à leurs chamailleries. Le couple retourna à l'appartement de Magnus, Alec s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Je suis éreinté souffla Alec

\- Je vois ça gloussa Magnus en apportant les boissons pour eux

Alec prit le soda entre ses mains et commença à le boire, Magnus s'assied près de lui et commença à l'embrasser. Il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Magnus, celui-ci passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils se câlinèrent avant qu'Alec rentre chez lui. Il rentra dans sa chambre et vit sa sœur sur son lit,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te dire que Kirana veut m'entraîner à la magie du feu révéla Izzy

Alec la regarda un instant avant de s'assoir près d'elle, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je savais que tu allais m'annoncer que tu voulais t'entraîner plus sérieusement sourit Alec

\- Tu n'es pas fâché s'étonna Izzy

\- Non, je vais t'avouer franchement j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose de grave va ébranler notre monde décréta Alec avec une mine de sombre

\- Tu crois au retour de Valentin interrogea Izzy

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre, elle lui caressa le dos avant de s'en aller. Il retrouva son amant dans leur monde, il était allongé sur Magnus.

\- En tout cas ma mère ne va pas épargner ta sœur sur le maniement de la magie déclara Magnus

\- Je sais tout ça mais je suis content qu'elle souhaite progresser souffla Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et le bascula pour le surplomber, il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès, Magnus déposa des suçons et des baisers. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il soupira d'aise. Alec passa ses mains dans son dos, ils entendirent le réveil d'Ale sonner.

\- Je te jure qu'un de ces jours je vais venir casser ce truc infernal menaça Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant de se réveiller, il prit son petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre son petit ami dans son appartement. Il vit celui-ci en train de chanter avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant les fesses de Magnus remuer. Magnus se tourna vers lui et vint lui embrasser chastement avant de l'entraîner à danser en partageant ses écouteurs, il moulait ses hanches avec celles d'Alec qui rougissait violemment. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine, Magnus l'embrassa sur le nez. Il mit ses bras autour de son cou, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, Magnus soupira de frustration.

\- Si n'est pas ton réveil c'est ma mère, je te jure que je vais faire un malheur grommela Magnus

\- Pardon de vous déranger, les enfants mais je reviens du conseil et je sais que vous serez en colère par ce que je vais vous annoncer informa Kirana en montrant deux parchemins

\- Que veut encore le conseil soupira Magnus en prenant un des parchemins.

Il déroula le parchemin, il le lit avant de s'avachir sur le canapé en soupirant de lassitude. Alec s'approcha de lui en lui touchant les genoux,

\- Que veulent-ils questionna Kirana

Ils veulent voir nos apparences et aussi savoir ce qui s'est passé avec le manticore soupira Magnus en donnant la lettre à Alec pour qu'il le lise

Kirana passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle regarda son fils lassé par le conseil.

\- Tôt ou tard ils devront savoir pour le manticore commenta Kirana en croisant les bras

\- Autant mettre un collier de chien à notre cou avec une laisse cracha Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Mon ange, c'est la vérité ce que je dis si je n'avais pas la magie de l'âme, j'aurais été un paria pour être le fils d'un démon surtout d'un prince des enfers s'énerva Magnus

\- Mais ça ne sait à rien que tu t'énerves mon fils apaisa Kirana

\- Pourquoi veut-tu que je me calme fulmina Magnus en criant contre sa mère

Il lança une boule de lumière dans un de ses meubles qui explosa sous le coup, Alec vint le prendre par-derrière pour le calmer. Kirana regarda le couple, Magnus se retira de l'étreinte d'Alec pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Alec voulut le rejoindre quand sa belle-mère le retient,

\- Laisse-le pour le moment ensuite tu pourras aller le voir conseilla sa belle-mère

\- Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça, je l'ai impression qu'une vague de chaos s'abat sur notre lien expliqua Alec en regardant la porte de la chambre

\- Je sais consola Kirana

Elle le laissa tout seul pour rentrer dans son appartement, Alec ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le vit allongé dans son lit. Il avait un bras sur son visage, il s'avança et monta sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement.

\- J'en ai marre d'eux soupira Magnus en le regardant

\- Je sais mon amour apaisa Alec

Il posa la tête sur son torse en écoutant son cœur, il soupira d'aise en l'entendant battre. Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux tout en le caressant,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, sans qu'ils se rendent compte ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Kirana était furieuse dans son appartement, Asmodée était dans un fauteuil et regarda sa femme s'énerver contre le conseil des sorciers.

\- Ils veulent tout savoir sur eux, sur leur lien, leur manière de combattre, ce qu'ils ont comme pouvoir et est-ce qu'ils couchent ensemble oui TOUT s'énerva Kirana en faisant les cent pas

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ma chère, ton conseil n'a que des conseillers avide de pouvoir commenta Asmodée en croisant les bras sous son menton

\- Justement assis sur leur foutu fauteuil à juger les autres de haut cracha Kirana

Elle fut tellement en colère que la terre trembla légèrement, Asmodée fixait sa femme avec de la luxure brillant dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai envie de les faire disparaître dans les tréfonds de la terre claqua Kirana en s'allongeant dans son canapé

\- Tu sais que tôt ou tard ses détritus vont se rendre compte de leurs erreurs glissa Asmodée

Elle leva la tête vers lui,

\- Eh bien qu'ils s'en rendre compte maintenant parce que je n'en ai marre qu'ils veulent tous savoir sur les pouvoirs de mon fils et son petit ami clama Kirana en mettant une main sur sa tête

La mère de Magnus sentit une migraine arriver, Asmodée gloussa et se leva pour s'assoir près d'elle. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, il passa une main sous le chemisier qu'elle portait.

\- Asmodée, pas maintenant je suis trop énervée pour ça gémit Kirana en le repoussant doucement

\- Tu me dis non mais je sais que tu as envie et c'est toujours meilleur quand tu es en colère susurra Asmodée

\- Magnus va encore crier, je te signale ricana sa femme

\- Il doit savoir depuis le temps que son père est le démon de la luxure susurra Asmodée

Sa femme ria et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son mari, quelques jours plus tard Alec et Magnus se retrouvèrent encore une fois devant le conseil.

\- Bien maintenant vous pouvez commencer avertis Jia

\- A une seule condition répliqua Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda un conseiller

\- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de fouiner dans nos affaires, quand il y a des débordements de nos pouvoirs ne vous en mêlez pas demanda Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser tes conditions avec nous protesta un autre conseiller

\- Tu es le fils d'un démon cracha une femme

\- CONSEILLERE MONTERVERDE cria Jia en tapant de son marteau

\- Car si c'est le cas alors moi et Alexander n'avons rien à faire ici, je vous avertis que nous irons loin de cette agitation menaça Magnus

\- Tu es train de marchander avec nous conclu Jia

\- Exactement Jia, tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu m'as vu grandir et aussi vue les ravages de mes pouvoirs avant ma rencontre avec Magnus donc tu sais que je ne bluffe pas expliqua Alec

\- Alec, je comprends parfaitement ta position mais vous possédez tous les deux la magie légendaire. Votre magie attire beaucoup de convoitise déclara Jia

\- On comprend la situation mais ce n'est une raison pour nous convoquer tout le temps pour voir l'avancer de nos pouvoirs protesta Alec

\- A croire que nous sommes des bêtes de foire renchérit Magnus

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle du conseil,

\- Nous-même ne savons pas l'étendue de nos pouvoirs révéla Alec

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda un conseiller

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'on n'a pas encore couché ensemble pour débloquer tous nos pouvoirs décréta Magnus

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle, Magnus les scruta un par un. Alec vint à ses côtés,

\- Alors que décidez-vous questionna Magnus

\- Nous voudrons un temps de réflexion demanda Jia

\- Très bien cracha Magnus en sortant de la salle

Alec le suivit de près, ils rejoignirent leurs familles.

Alors demanda Jace en lévitation

\- On leur a imposer un ultimatum pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix répondit Magnus en shootant dans un rocher

\- Et renchérit sa mère

\- Ils sont en train de se mettre d'accord répondit Alec

Tous firent une mine déconfite à ça, Alec vit son amant s'éloigner. Il le rejoignit,

\- Tu m'en veux questionna Alec en posant la tête sur son dos

\- Bien sûre que non mon ange mais je suis juste lassé de tout ça répondit Magnus en se retournant

\- Et s'ils n'acceptes pas questionna Alec

\- Alors nous irons dans la dimension de mon père pendant un moment dévoila Magnus en souriant

Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, un sorcier vint les prévenir de la décision du conseil. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle,

\- Nous acceptons votre requête mais nous aussi, on voudrait apposer une condition celle que nous vous fassiez un rapport détailler de vos pouvoirs proposa Jia

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ironisa Magnus

\- Magnus apaisa Alec

\- Alors acceptez-vous demanda Jia

\- On accepte de vous faire un rapport détaillé de nos pouvoirs soupira Magnus

\- Bien, nous voulons maintenant voir vos apparences demanda un conseiller impatient

\- Chaque chose en son temps, nous voulons un contrat qui stipule notre accord proposa Magnus

Jia fit apparaître un parchemin qui conclut leurs accords, ils signèrent de leur sang. Après cela chacun d'eux se laissa envahir par leur pouvoir, le conseil fut ébloui par leur apparence respective.

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant s'exclama une conseillère

\- Vetus senectus (1) siffla Magnus

\- Deliciae (2) soupira Alec

Magnus détourna la tête irritée par l'émerveillement du conseil pour leurs formes, Jia se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant commenta Jia

Erat tempus, quia ego sum fed cum vos, et videte si extaser ante nos, sicut cracha Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule ce qui le guérir de ses stigmates, ils stoppèrent leurs pouvoirs.

\- Maintenant vous allez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé avec le manticore demanda Jia

Ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, le conseil fut impressionner et les congédia.

\- Bande de connards insulta Magnus en sortant de la salle

Alec soupira longuement, il prit la main de son petit ami pour l'apaiser. Il absorba le surplus de magie qu'il développait sous la colère,

\- Alors questionna Maryse

\- Ils vont nous foutre la paix à partir d'aujourd'hui commenta Magnus en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean

\- Je vois souffla Robert

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec alla chez Magnus. Ils se câlinèrent tranquillement dans le loft, le noiraud était sur son amant qui caressait son dos sous son t-shirt.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont nous foutre la paix maintenant souhaita Magnus

\- Je l'espère aussi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent de regarder la télé. Quelque part dans un autre monde, un homme avec des cheveux bouclés blonds avec un costume blanc contemplait un bassin d'eau limpide. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce, celui-ci avait le même costume que lui. Il avait les cheveux de couleur or et argent, il vint près de son homologue et regarda le bassin.

\- Toujours à regarder les mortels remarqua l'homme aux cheveux mélangé

\- Je veille sur eux vu que tu les as abandonné accusa son homologue

\- Je ne veux plus me mêler de leurs histoires renfrogna l'argenté

Il s'éloigna du bassin,

\- Aveuglé par ton orgueil, tu n'as pas remarqué que l'un de tes enfants avait la magie la plus pur ,plus pur que ceux d'un ange déclara l'autre homme

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Ithuriel questionna l'argenté

\- Je parle de la magie de l'âme communément appelée la magie de l'amour, celle que père à créer révéla Ithuriel

Impossible réfuta l'homme

\- C'est la vérité Raziel, le plus ironique de l'histoire c'est que ton enfant est lié avec un fils de démon révéla Ithuriel

\- Un fils de démon de bas étage sans doute siffla Raziel

\- Le destin est étrange ou père est ironique à la vie car cet autre enfant est le fruit des entrailles d'Asmodée dévoila Ithuriel en mettant son doigt dans l'eau limpide pour tourner l'eau

\- La vie nous joue des tours ironisa Raziel en mettant la main dans ses poches

Asmodée s'est entiché avec l'une de tes enfants ce qui a permis cette union, leurs pouvoirs augmente au fur à mesure que le temps passe expliqua Ithuriel en continuant de tournoyer l'eau

\- Est-ce que père le sait, question bête il le sait et il ne fait rien conclu Raziel mécontent

\- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse questionna son frère en le regardant

Raziel claqua la langue et marcha d'un pas lourd près du bassin, il posa sa main sur la surface de l'eau.

\- Alors je mettrais un terme à cette histoire déclara Raziel

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, leur amour est véritable confessa Ithuriel

\- Qu'importe mais cette histoire doit cesser clama Raziel

Un grondement d'orage éclata autour d'eux, Ithuriel regarda le ciel ainsi que son frère.

\- Père, pourquoi demanda Raziel

Un autre grondement vint lui répondre, il baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

\- Très bien, je m'en tiens à votre décision répondit son fils

Ithuriel posa la main sur l'épaule,

\- Raziel interpella Ithuriel

\- Je ne ferai rien car c'est l'ordre de père mais dis-moi qui est au courant pour la magie de l'âme questionna Raziel

Son frère lui raconta les événements depuis la naissance de la magie, Raziel fronça les sourcils.

\- Azazel entraîne un mortel surtout l'un de mes enfants, tu es en train de plaisanter surpris Raziel

\- C'est-ce que je croyais aussi mais je l'ai constaté moi-même, Azazel et Asmodée ont bien changé depuis la chute de Lucifer répondit Ithuriel

Raziel regarda le bassin avec une mine songeuse, il toucha l'eau avec le bout de son ongle.

\- Je pense que de grand bouleversement vont avoir lieu prédit Raziel

Dans le bassin il y avait une image de Magnus et d'Alec enlaçer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, l'ange arrêta l'image avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler sous le regard songeur de son frère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Bande de vieux croulant**

 **2: Chéri**

 **3: Enfin parce que je commençais que vous extasiât comme ça**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Désolé j'avais un petit problème sur le site et je mettrais le chapitre 18 dans la soirée ou demain. Dans le prochain chapitre l'entraînement d'Izzy et une visite angélique. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassait dans le cou pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé, il bougea son épaule pour le faire arrêter.

\- Magnus, je suis en train de regarder la télé gronda Alec

\- C'est une rediffusion , en plus ce que je suis en train de te faire est bien plus intéressant que ce film ronronna Magnus dans son cou

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière ce qui lui facilita l'accès, son amant caressa son torse et pinça ses tétons à travers son sweat. Alec lâcha un petit cri de plaisir, Magnus ricana narquoisement. Il continua à lui pincer ses tétons, il passa sa main sous son sweat et alla caressa les tétons durcis d'Alec. Le noiraud gémissait de plaisir,

\- Magnus, arrête ça gémit Alec en mettant sa tête sur le coté

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête, regarde comme tu es sensible chuchota Magnus

Il faufila une main dans son pantalon et prit son membre en main, Alec cria de plaisir. Il le masturba quand Alec joui dans sa main, il tourna la tête vers Magnus pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses reins, il se redressa pour mettre la main dans le pantalon de son petit ami. Il le masturba à son tour quand il poussa un râle de jouissance.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir se nettoyer un peu proposa Magnus en regardant sa main plein de sperme d'Alec

Il rougit en hochant la tête, ils allèrent se doucher chacun leur tours. Ils retournèrent dans le canapé,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ne t'excuse pas conforta Magnus

\- Je sais qu'en ce moment tu es vraiment frustré souffla Alec

Magnus le prit par le menton et le souleva, il lui donna un baiser.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'aurai la patience de t'attendre toute une éternité s'il le faut, en plus ce que nous venons de faire c'est comme si nous faisions l'amour toi et moi susurra Magnus en mordillant son oreille

Alec rougit et se tourna vers lui pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il ricana en caressant son dos. Il soupira d'aise, il resta encore un moment chez son copain avant de rentrer chez lui. En chemin dans sa voiture il eut l'impression d'être suivi, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et il ne remarqua rien. Il arriva chez lui rassurer, il entra dans la maison.

\- Je suis rentré informa Alec en montant dans sa chambre

\- Alec, viens ici s'il te plait appela Maryse

Il redescendit en bas, il entra dans la cuisine pour voir deux femmes en compagnie de sa mère.

\- Je te présente Mme Brandwell avec sa fille Lydia présenta Maryse

\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer salua Alec

\- Alexander est mon premier né présenta Maryse

\- Ta mère m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur toi, que tu étais à l'université et que tu fais un cursus en littérature conclu Mme Brandwell

\- Oui, je voudrais être prof plus tard répondit Alec

\- Quel beau métier s'extasia Lydia

\- Et tu veux être prof à l'université ou au lycée questionna Mme Brandwell

\- A l'université répondit Alec

\- Chéri, tu pourrais appeler tes frères et ta sœur s'il te plait demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr maman accepta Alec

Il monta l'escalier et alla dans la chambre de Jace pour voir les trois en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo,

\- Maman vous appelle en bas informa Alec

\- On arrive prévint Jace en évitant un coup de coude d'Izzy

Ils descendirent avec sa fratrie, ils passèrent à table avec leurs invités. Les Brandwell passèrent leur temps à parler avec leurs parents plutôt qu'eux, Alec s'ennuyait ferme. Il regarda sa fratrie, Jace était en train de faire tourbillonner une mini tornade dans le creux de sa main sans que leurs invités ne le remarquent, Izzy était sur son téléphone et enfin Max est en train de brûler discrètement les petits pois qu'il ne mangeait pas. Il soupira discrètement, après le dessert il monta dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone pour voir un message de Magnus. Izzy entra dans sa chambre sans frapper,

\- Alec, tu vas t'entraîner demain avec le père de Magnus questionna Izzy

\- Non, d'après Magnus il ne pourra pas nous entraîner cette semaine répondit Alec

\- C'est dommage parce que sa mère m'a dit la même chose soupira Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alec s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Au moins tu pourrais te reposer avant de commencer à progresser conseilla Alec

Elle sourit avant de le laisser seul dans sa chambre, il soupira en s'étirant et s'allongea pour aller rejoindre son petit ami dans leur monde.

\- Maman est en Chine en ce moment enfin peut-être parce que je ne sais pas si elle l'y est avec papa soupira Magnus

\- Ils sont mariés taquina Alec

\- Je sais, souffla Magnus

Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Magnus répondit à son baiser.

\- Magnus, combien d'enfants voudrais-tu adopter demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense trois enfants suffiront pour nous et toi as-tu songé à avoir des enfants questionna Magnus en caressant son flanc

\- Bien sûr que j'ai y penser, pour t'avouer la vérité j'ai toujours pensé que j'épouserai une femme et lui ferait des enfants pour faire plaisir à mes parents sans que je sache ce que la vie me réserverait avoua Alec

\- Je pensais aussi, je faisais la fête sans compter. Je couchais à droite à gauche sans jamais revoir mes conquêtes, j'ai aimé que trois fois dans ma vie deux femmes et un homme mais l'amour que je ressentais pour eux n'est rien comparer à celui que j'éprouve pour toi Alexander confessa Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il mit une main sur son visage, il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi je ne pensai pas tomber amoureux d'une personne comme toi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent en scellant leurs serments d'amour, leurs corps brillaient faiblement d'une vive lumière

\- Je me demande ce que nous réservent encore nos pouvoirs se questionna Magnus en regardant leurs corps briller

\- Je me demande aussi souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se réveiller, Alec s'étirant en baillant. Il éternua quand il mit ses pieds hors de sa couette, il se sentait grippé aujourd'hui. Il prit sa douche avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sa mère posa la main sur son front en le voyant aussi pâle.

\- Alec, tu as la fièvre, tu remontes te coucher ordonna Maryse

\- Ça va aller maman tenta de rassurer Alec

Une quinte de toux le prit, il soupira en regardant sa mère. Il remonta dans sa chambre, il s'allongea dans sa chambre grippée et nauséeux. Sa mère emmena des couvertures d'une main et des médicaments dans l'autre, elle faisait flotter une bouillotte dans les airs via sa magie. Alec soupira longuement avant de se lever violemment pour aller vomir dans les toilettes, il cracha toute la bile qu'il avait. Il remonta dans son lit,

\- Avale ses médicaments pour que tu te sentes mieux conseilla Maryse

Il avala les gélules que lui prescrit sa mère, il s'endormit comme une masse. Il avait du mal à respirer avec la grippe, il se réveilla en sentant une caresse dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son petit copain,

\- Super mes pouvoirs me jouent des tours grommela Alec

Magnus ricana et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement ce qui le réveilla complètement,

\- Tu es là réalisa Alec d'une voix rauque par la grippe

\- Oui, vu que tu n'es pas venu me voir et en plus ta mère m'a téléphoné au cas où tes pouvoirs se manifesteraient expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, je suis si content de te voir sourit Alec

Il toussa en mettant une main devant sa bouche, Magnus se mit près de lui en s'allongeant dans son lit.

\- Tu vas attraper la grippe signala Alec

\- Dans la maladie et la santé je te soutiendrais sourit Magnus

Il ria doucement à ça avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Magnus, son amant lui caressa ses cheveux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se sentit mieux, Asmodée avait repoussé leur formation pour qu'Alec guérissent complétement. Il regarda son frère se faire courser par une lame de vent d'Azazel,

\- EH BLONDINET UN PEU PLUS DE NERFS MÊME UN OISEAU VA PLUS VITE QUE TOI cria Azazel en regardant son discipline voler pour éviter la lame

Alec grimaça en voyant Jace prendre une autre lame de vent envoyé par son maître, Magnus cria de douleurs en voyant son beau-frère amoché. Izzy arriva avec Simon,

\- Salut les garçons salua Izzy toute contente

\- Salut ma belle comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en la voyant habillé pour son entraînement

\- Ça va je suis excité, pour ma première leçon sourit Izzy

\- Je suis ravi pour toi sourit Magnus

Un pentagramme de feu apparut pour montrer Kirana en tenue de combat c'est-à- dire un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging noir, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramassés en une queue-de-cheval.

\- C'est vraiment la première fois que je te vois dans ces vêtements complimenta Magnus

\- Je sais, c'est ma tenue d'entraînement, bon ma chère Isabelle on peut commencer proposa Kirana

Elles s'en allèrent assez loin de la maison, Azazel voulut les suivre quand il reçut une boule de feu à deux centimètres de son nez.

\- Tu restes là menaça Asmodée

\- D'accord trembla Azazel

Le père de Magnus regarda le commencement de la formation de sa femme, Izzy s'élança vers Kirana en donnant des coups. Elle se défendit de ses attaques, Izzy sauta en arrière et lança des boules de feu sur elle. Kirana leva un mur de terre devant elle avant d'envoyer des piques sur elle, la jeune femme esquiva tant bien que mal. Kirana couru vers elle en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour apparaître devant elle ce qui la déstabilisa, elle lui donna un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Alec grimaça de douleur en voyant sa sœur tomber par terre en saignant du nez, Magnus mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai toujours peur pour elle vue qu'elle est ma petite sœur soupira Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras par-derrière, Azazel siffla d'admiration en voyant Izzy se défendre contre les attaques de terre de Kirana.

\- Elle se défend bien la petite, belle-sœur à du sacré matos maintenant je comprends comment tu t'es retrouvé acculé par elle, compris Azazel

Asmodée fit un sourire en coin en regardant le combat, sa femme ne laissait aucun répit à Izzy en envoyant sans cesse des piques de terres.

\- Passe en offensive ordonna Kirana en continuant ses attaques

\- Plutôt facile à dire grimaça Izzy en se défendant

Elle se fit projeter sur plusieurs mètres, Jocelyn sortit de la maison et observa le combat.

\- Elle n'a pas changé du tout remarqua Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai maman demanda Clary

\- Ta tante a toujours été plus forte que moi mais aussi la plus imprévisible, c'est pour cela que le conseil lui a proposé d'exterminer les démons expliqua Jocelyn

\- Je ne savais pas que tantine était imprévisible déclara Clary

\- Elle est toujours imprévisible surtout au lit ricana Asmodée

Il baissa la tête en évitant une boule aqueuse de Jocelyn, ils continuèrent de regarder le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Izzy évita de justesse une pique de terre de Kirana,

\- Passe à l'offensive je te l'ai dit ordonna Kirana en augmentant les piques

Izzy passa à l'offensive en laissant ses flammes sur ses avant-bras, elle fonça sur Kirana en voulant utiliser ses poings enflammés pour la frapper. Kirana attrapa son bras sans se brûler la peau et la renversa par terre. Elle cria de surprise et de douleurs, la femme âgée la regarda en souriant,

\- Tu veux continuer ou tu arrêtes demanda Kirana

La jeune Lightwood envoya une boule de feu que Kirana évita en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle se roula sur le côté pour éviter les bottes. Asmodée regarda le combat avant de se tourner vers son fils,

\- Je crois que la pause est terminée sourit Asmodée

Magnus suivit son père avec Alec, ils allèrent dans la clairière de la ferme qui était brûlée de partout.

\- Toujours sous votre forme respective informa Asmodée

Azazel sourit en regardant son neveu et son petit ami, il fit une tornade gigantesque pour eux avant de leur envoyer. Il vérifia si Jace continuait son entraînement en lui envoyant de temps en temps des bourrasques de vent,

\- Ton fils et son amant sont en train de bien progresser mais ils leur manque toujours cette partie de puissance remarqua Azazel les bras croisés derrière la tête

\- Je le sais mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est à eux de gérer ça répondit son frère

\- Quand même tu es le démon de la luxure, tu pourrais souffler un peu de magie en eux pour qu'ils débloquent leurs pouvoirs questionna Azazel

\- Même si je fais ça, mon pouvoir sera annihilé par leurs pouvoirs répondit Asmodée

\- Je me demande ce que Raziel aurait pensé de ça se demanda Azazel

\- Tu sais très bien que Raziel ne sait jamais occuper de ses enfants préférant faire le sourd déclara Asmodée

\- Je sais, ah ma pauvre Seelie qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque se lamenta Azazel

\- Ah ne me parle pas d'elle grimaça Asmodée

Son frère ricana avant d'amorcer un mouvement de main pour envoyer une autre bourrasque de vent pour Jace, il tourna la tête pour voir Izzy essoufflé avec une Kirana à peine essoufflé.

\- Ta femme a de la ressource observa le démon

\- Je le sais, d'après toi pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai tenu trois mois à l'affronter avant de me marier avec elle sourit Asmodée

Ils observèrent de nouveau Magnus et la fratrie se démener pour progresser, le couple arriva à se défaire de la tornade d'Azazel quand Alec sentit une aura venir près d'eux.

\- Quis enim (1) pressentit Alec

Asmodée et Azazel le sentirent aussi, ils prirent une allure inquiétante en restant sur leurs gardes.

\- Impossible réfuta Asmodée

\- Après quatre mille ans, le voilà de nouveau sur terre commenta le manipulateur du vent

\- Pater, qui est in hoc (2) demanda Magnus près d'Alec

Tous virent une lumière forte venir rayonner près d'eux, la lumière laissa apparaître un homme dans une armure dorée,derrière son dos il avait de grandes ailes semblables à Alec. Ses cheveux étaient d'or et d'argent, ses yeux étaient d'or. Ses ailes disparurent en même temps que son armure pour laisser place à un costume d'un blanc immaculé, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître.

\- Après des millénaires que viens-tu faire ici questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis venu voir ce qui se passe ici répondit l'ange

\- Tu es venu sur l'ordre de père demanda Azazel

\- Non, il m'avait défendu de m'en prendre à vous grimaça l'ange en les fusillant du regard

\- Je vois, donc tu cherche la bagarre conclue Asmodée en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu

\- Je suis venu en paix pour voir ton fils qui s'est lié avec l'un de mes enfants déclara Raziel

Asmodée claqua la langue en l'entendant, tous autour à part Magnus et Alec ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Les trois parlaient dans la langue des anges,

\- Tes enfants ne me fait pas rire Raziel, tu les as abandonné après les avoir créés seul Ithuriel s'en occuper à ta place cracha Asmodée

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu mettre un terme à ça mais père m'en a défendu révéla Raziel

\- Car tu avais l'intention de détruire ce lien qui est plus pur que les ailes d'un ange commenta Azazel

Raziel scruta avec curiosité Azazel,

\- Je croyais que Gabriel t'avait enchaîné au mont Dudael conclu Raziel

\- J'y étais mais Lucifer m'a libérer en échange que je deviens forgeron pour lui répondit Azazel

\- Qu'importe, je suis venu voir cette magie en action confia Raziel

Alec et Magnus regardaient depuis les airs le nouveau venu, ils se regardèrent avant de descendre près d'eux. Raziel les scruta de ses yeux d'or,

\- Alors c'est vous qui vous possédez la magie de l'amour conclu Raziel

\- Prorsus, sed qui in vobis sunt,(3) demanda Magnus

\- Fascinant, ils parlent le langage des anges s'étonna Raziel

\- ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire vu que c'est le vieux qu'il a créé cette magie ajouta le démon en se récurant le nez

Raziel se tourna vers Asmodée,

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter soupira Raziel

\- Je me suis fait à la longue répondit Asmodée

\- C'est ça moquez-vous de moi, bande de faux frère s'écria Azazel

Il alla bouder dans son coin, Kirana et les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Asmodée qui est-ce demanda sa femme méfiante

\- Raziel l'archange des gardiens secrets et aussi votre créateur présenta Asmodée

\- Oh mon dieu s'exclama Jocelyn en mettant la main sur son cœur

\- Pas besoin d'appeler papa, soupira Azazel

\- Je croyais que tu boudais dans ton coin ironisa Asmodée

Il lui tira la langue comme réponse, tous se mirent à s'agenouiller devant Raziel. L'ange passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Pas besoin de s'agenouiller devant moi, relevez-vous mes enfants conseilla Raziel

Ils se mirent debout et furent impressionner de voir leur créateur ici-bas, l'ange se tourna vers le couple.

\- Pour résumer je suis Raziel et vous êtes les possesseurs de la magie de l'amour déclara l'ange

Alec hocha la tête étant derrière Magnus,

\- Vos noms, demanda Raziel

\- Ego dicitur Magnus oratorem Bane romae Currendum, et hoc est vita mea socium Alexander Gedeon Lightwood (4) présenta Magnus

Il s'approcha d'eux, il s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Vous avez des grands pouvoirs qui sont encore endormis en vous dévoila Raziel

\- Est quia unum est, non tamen simul dormivit (5) révéla Magnus

L'ange se tourna vers Asmodée,

Il n'y a pas doute c'est bien ton fils commenta Raziel

Si ça fit rire Asmodée ce ne fut pas le cas de Kirana qui marcha droit vers l'ange, elle pointa le doigt sur le torse de Raziel

\- Bien sûr que Magnus est son fils, vous croyiez quoique j'écarte mes cuisses pour n'importe qui gronda Kirana en le tapotant de son doigt

\- Euh Kirana apaisa Jocelyn

\- Quoi ? Je me défends contre cette imbécile qui me prend pour une pute de bas-étage, pour votre gouverne monsieur l'ange j'étais vierge avant de rencontrer Asmodée et donc je me suis mariée avec lui et conçu mon fils dans l'amour donc je ne permets pas vos allusions de macho me concernant sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles menaça Kirana

Tous étaient bouche bée devant la menace de Kirana, Jocelyn se frappa le visage devant l'idiotie de sa sœur.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu disais que tantine était imprévisible commenta Clary

\- Je suppose que vous êtes l'amante d'Asmodée conclu Raziel

\- Je viens de vous dire que je suis mariée avec lui répliqua Kirana

Azazel éclata de rire en lévitation, il se tenait le ventre tellement qu'il riait. Il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires quelqu'un ose remettre Raziel à sa place ria Azazel

L'ange détourna la tête pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, le couple qui était assit au sol après avoir repris leurs formes humaines.

\- Bon passons soupira Azazel amusé

\- C'est bon tu as fini de rire ironisa son frère

\- Ouais, dommage que je ne suis plus au paradis parce que j'aurais dit tous ça aux autres, et ils t'auront charrié pendant des millénaires ricana Azazel

\- Si tu veux le tuer, vas-y. Je raconterai un bobard à Lucifer accorda Asmodée en pointant le doigt sur Azazel

\- Hé s'offusqua Azazel en regardant son frère aîné

\- Même si j'ai envie de le tuer, je ne suis pas venu pour ça comme je disais je venue pour ton fils et son partenaire de vie révéla Raziel

\- Et que voulez-vous à mon fils et à son petit ami demanda Kirana sarcastique

\- Je veux juste voir leurs pouvoirs à l'œuvre répondit Raziel

\- Vous n'en voyez pas assez au Paradis ironisa Kirana

\- Chérie ça suffit calma son mari

L'ange allait protester quand ils entendirent un grondement de tonnerre, ils levèrent tous la tête.

\- Père appela Raziel

\- Ça fait un bail le vieux s'exclama Azazel avec un sourire enjôleur

Une foudre vint s'abattre près d'Azazel,

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible alors, remarqua le démon

Le grondement de tonnerre gronda dans tous les environs, Raziel s'agenouilla.

\- Comme vous voulez père accepta Raziel

Il fit sortir ses ailes et regarda tout le monde,

\- Je pars car père m'a demandé mais je reviendrai signala Raziel

\- Oh arrête avec ton cliché « je reviendrais » on dirait un méchant qui veut notre peau siffla la mère de Magnus

\- C'est bon Kirana apaisa Jocelyn

L'ange fit un sourire en coin en regardant Kirana avant de poser son regard sur le couple,

\- Ithuriel avait raison, j'aurai dû m'occuper de vous car vous êtes intéressant sourit Raziel avant de partir

\- PROFITES-EN POUR APPRENDRE A PARLER AUX FEMMES cria Kirana

Asmodée rigola avec Azazel alors que sa sœur essayait de la faire calmer, Magnus était honteux en voyant le comportement de sa mère. Izzy et les autres était mort de rire en regardant ça, après un moment où Asmodée du expliquer qui était Raziel. Alec et les autres rentrèrent chez eux, Maryse vint les accueillir.

\- Ça été l'entraînement questionna leur mère en voyant leur blessure

Ils lui racontaient ce qui s'est passé, Maryse fut choquée par la venue de Raziel en personne.

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant, alors vous avez vu le seigneur Raziel compris Maryse

\- Qui a vu qui demanda Robert

Ils racontèrent à Robert ce qui s'étais passé à leurs entraînements,

\- Incroyable, Kirana a crié sur l'ange Raziel compris Robert

\- Ouais, Azazel était mort de rire en disant que c'était la première fois qu'une personne ose remettre l'ange Raziel à sa place renchérit Jace en grimaçant de douleur

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

\- Bon moi je vais prendre une douche et m'occuper de mes blessures grimaça Isabelle

Leurs parents hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent se reposer. Pendant ce temps Raziel regagna le paradis, il alla dans la salle où il vit Ithuriel toujours devant le bassin.

\- Tu viens m'annoncer que j'avais tort sourit Ithuriel ironique

\- Epargne moi ton sourire ironique, c'est vrai que tu avais raison mes enfants sont plaisant révéla Raziel

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant questionna Ithuriel

\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais laisser Asmodée les entraîner déclara Raziel

\- Tu lui fais confiance s'étonna son frère

\- Je fais confiance à personne, depuis des millénaires tu devrais savoir ça non répliqua Raziel

L'ange ne répondit rien, son homologue s'approcha de l'eau et toucha le bassin pour regarder Alec et Magnus s'enlacer dans leurs mondes. Autre part Lilith jeta des vases au sol sous la colère,

\- IMPOSSIBLE cria Lilith

\- C'est la vérité maîtresse répondit un serviteur

\- HORS DE MA VUE cracha la démone en le faisant disparaître

Valentin entra dans la chambre et l'enlaça par-derrière, elle se dégagea vivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état questionna le mage noir

\- Raziel est venu sur terre après quatre mille ans cracha Lilith en projetant son énergie

\- Et alors demanda Valentin

\- Alors je suis sûr qu'il veut s'accaparer de ce pouvoir s'énerva Lilith

Valentin ne répondit rien et préféra la laisser se calmer, elle se calma toute seule. Elle le regarda avant de s'en aller sans un mot,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Valentin

\- Rassemblez des démons dans mon sillage susurra Lilith

Le mage noir ne répondit rien et la regarda partir, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était observé par Asmodée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Quelqu'un arrive**

 **2 : Papa, qui est ce**

 **3 : Exactement nous avons ce pouvoir**

 **4 : Je me présente Magnus Bane et voici mon partenaire de Vie Alexander Gédéon Lightwood**

 **5 : C'est parce que nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre L'anniversaire de d'Alec et la demande de mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec lisait un livre avec le ronflement de Jace comme son de fond, il soupira longuement avant de déposer son livre sur la table et se coucha.

\- Hum Clary gémit Jace

Il grimaça en voyant son frère faire un rêve érotique sur Clary, il s'endormit pour rejoindre son petit ami.

\- Hé mon ange ça va salua Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ça va, Jace fait un rêve érotique sur ta cousine révéla Alec en l'encerclant de ses bras

\- Tiens donc Blondinet veut avoir une boule de feux aux fesses de la part de Luke ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Je plaisantais mon amour, sourit Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser langoureux.

\- Alors le retour à l'université ça c'est bien passé demanda Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien, sauf que je dois supporter Jace qui se lamente que Clary lui manque et Izzy de Simon soupira Alec lessivé

\- Je vois, il y a que toi qui ne se lamentes pas vu que tu me vois tous les soirs sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, mais ici ton toucher n'est pas comme ton toucher dans le monde réel commenta Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus se laissa caresser,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se câliner, Alec se réveilla en s'étirant. Il se prépara avant de réveiller son frère, ils rejoignirent Izzy dans la cafétéria.

\- Ça va vous deux demanda Izzy

\- Ça peut aller répondit Alec

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leur cours, Alec s'allongeait sur son lit en soupirant. Son frère le regarda soupiré,

\- Dure journée demanda Jace

\- Ouais répondit Alec

\- Encore trois jours ensuite on pourra rentrer à la maison souffla Jace

\- Je sais bailla Alec

\- Va prendre ta douche et ensuite dodo conseilla Jace

Il hocha la tête et suivit le conseil de son frère, il retrouva son amant dans le monde des rêves.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué mon ange observa Magnus

\- Entre les cours et la préparation des examens à venir,je suis fatigué répondit Alec en posant la tête sur son torse

\- Je vais dire à papa de ralentir un peu les entraînements pour que tu puisses te reposer proposa Magnus en se redressant

\- Non, c'est bon si tu fais ça nos pouvoirs vont encore nous jouer des tours pensa Alec en se mettant dos à lui

Magnus ria légèrement avant de déposer des baisers-papillon dans son cou, Alec se tourna vers lui pour attraper sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus, Magnus faufila sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa son torse avant de pincer ses tétons. Alec rompit le baiser pour étouffer un gémissement de plaisir,

\- Magnus arrête de faire ça gémit Alec

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête, regarde comme ils sont durs chuchota Magnus à son oreille

Il lécha son oreille, Alec lâcha un petit miaulement de plaisir.

\- Trop sexy ce petit miaulement susurra Magnus en arrêtant son traitement

\- C'est parce que tu… rougis Alec

Magnus ricana et recommença son traitement sur les tétons d'Alec, celui-ci voulut étouffer ses gémissements.

\- Il n'y a que nous dans notre monde alors laisse-moi entendre ta voix sexy chuchota Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

Alec ne se fit pas prier en oubliant que dans le monde réel ses gémissements étaient réels, Magnus l'allongea pour grignoter les morceaux d'ivoire de son amant. Il passa sa main sur le renflement du pantalon d'Alec,

\- On dirait que tu adores ce petit traitement parce que regarde en bas comme tu es tout dur susurra Magnus

\- Arrête de me taquiner comme ça gémit Alec en s'agrippant à l'herbe par terre

Magnus descendit ses lèvres et enleva son pantalon, il lécha le membre à travers son boxer. Alec cria de surprise, son petit ami retira son boxer et le prit en bouche. Il ressortit le membre en léchant le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait en abondance, le noiraud cria de plaisir sous le traitement buccal de Magnus. Il retira sa bouche et le masturba avec sa main, il marqua sa cuisse à l'intérieur. Il remonta ses lèvres avant de reprendre son traitement, Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant dans sa bouche. Son copain avala le tout sans perdre une goutte, il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Mon amour, vraiment tu as bon goût susurra Magnus

\- Obsédé souffla Alec les joues rougies

Il ricana malicieusement et contempla son amant, celui-ci avait les joues rougies et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Le cou ravagé par ses baisers, ses lèvres étaient enflées à force de les mordiller pour retenir ses gémissements.

\- Un vrai tableau érotique marmonna Magnus

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il faufila sa main pour prendre son sexe tendu et le masturba. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir, il jouit dans sa main en en râlant de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, le réveil d'Alec sonna.

\- A ce soir souhaita Magnus

\- A ce soir sourit Alec

Il se réveilla en s'étirant, il rougit en voyant son pantalon mouillé. Il regarda Jace qui lui souriait malicieusement,

\- Vas-y balance ta vanne gronda Alec

\- Je vais rien dire voyons ricana Jace

Il le regarda suspicieusement, il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Ils rejoignirent Izzy dans la cafétéria,

\- Alors bien dormi demanda Izzy

\- Moyen, j'ai un colocataire qui s'est envoyé en l'air dans son sommeil rigola Jace

\- Jace s'offusqua Alec rouge

\- C'est vrai, vous avez couché ensemble s'écria Izzy

Alec vit plusieurs personnes les regarder, il fusilla du regard ces personnes avant de regarder de nouveau vers sa sœur.

\- Alec, alors vous avez déjà couché ensemble demanda Izzy

\- Baisse d'un ton et non on n'a pas couché ensemble répondit Alec rouge

\- Donc vous avez juste fait touche-pipi conclu Jace

L'aîné des Lightwood soupira et fut tenter de dire à Azazel de tuer Jace en faisant passer ça pour un accident,

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi alors parlons d'autres choses grommela Alec

\- D'accord, tu sais que ton anniversaire est dans deux semaines révéla Izzy

\- Je sais et j'espère que vous ne prévoyez rien pour ça parce que vous savez que je déteste les fêtes grinça Alec

\- C'est d'accord pas de fêtes soupira Jace

Izzy roula des yeux, ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Arrivé au week-end Alec fut heureux, il entra dans l'appartement de son petit ami en entendant la musique dans le salon. Il éteignit le poste de radio,

\- Magnus, je suis là signala Alec

\- Je suis dans la chambre, je prends une douche et ensuite j'arrive cria Magnus depuis sa chambre

Il s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la télé, Président Miaou vint près de lui.

\- Salut mon pote salua Alec

Il miaula sous les caresses d'Alec, Magnus arriva près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Désolé, j'ai fait du yoga et je puais la transpiration s'excusa Magnus en s'installant sur le canapé

Le chat les laissa en amoureux pour aller se réfugier à l'étage, Alec vint se blottir contre lui en respirant son shampooing.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis la musique à fond questionna Alec

\- Parce que j'adore chanter sous la douche et en même temps recouvrir la voix de ma mère quand papa vint lui rendre visite grimaça Magnus

Le noiraud gloussa à ça, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils entendirent des claquements de talons venir vers eux,

\- Alors tu as fini par d'éteindre cette musique infernale constata Kirana

\- Maman râla Magnus en rejetant sa tête en arrière

\- Bonjour Kirana salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je file répondit Kirana

\- Bye et fais attention à toi prévint Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et je serai de retour à la ferme aussi Alec soit gentil de prévenir Isabelle de l'entraînement de demain sourit Kirana en balayant de la main

Il hocha la tête et observa sa belle-mère entrer dans un portail, Magnus soupira sous le regard amusé d'Alec.

\- J'ai peur parfois pour elle soupira Magnus

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle est imprévisible sourit Alec

\- Ça je le sais, je n'arrive pas croire qu'elle a osé crier sur l'ange Raziel comme si c'était un membre de sa famille se souvient Magnus

Son petit ami rigola à ce souvenir,

\- Elle a eu de la chance que l'ange Raziel ne lui ai rien fait souffla Magnus

\- Mais sa partaient de bonne intentions car elle en a marre que des personnes viennent toujours nous voir pour nos pouvoirs expliqua Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Ils passèrent un moment à regarder la télé ou à s'embrasser tendrement sur le canapé avant qu'Alec ne rentre chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et croisa son père qui sortait de son bureau.

\- Bonsoir père salua Alec

\- Bonsoir fils, tu rentres de chez Magnus conclu Robert

Il hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre de sa chambre de sa sœur, Izzy était sur son lit. Elle jouait sur son téléphone,

\- Eh alors quoi de neuf questionna Izzy en voyant son frère

\- Juste te prévenir que la mère de Magnus compte t'entraîner demain avertis Alec

\- D'accord accepta Izzy

Il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea dans son lit et commença à jouer avec son téléphone. Max toqua dans sa chambre,

\- Eh petit frère quoi de neuf demanda Alec

\- Ça va et toi, je voudrais un peu parler vu que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé un moment ensemble répondit Max

Alec lui fit une place sur son lit et il vint s'assoir , ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant que Max ne s'assoupisse près de son grand frère. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la ferme, à peine arrivé Jace appela son maître. Azazel apparut dans une tornade,

\- Hé mon disciple salua Azazel en projetant Jace loin d'eux

Il envoya une bourrasque de vent sur Jace qui essayait de riposter, Izzy regarda le combat avant de se faire envoyer valser à son tour. Alec tourna la tête pour voir Kirana la jambe levée dans son habit d'entraînement,

\- Eh bien, on se relâche ce qui n'est pas bon pour un sorcier surtout une femme avertie Kirana en reposant sa jambe par terre

Izzy se remit debout pour attaquer la femme âgée, elle recouvrit ses avant-bras de flammes. Asmodée vint près d'eux,

\- Je crois que c'est à votre tour souri le père de Magnus

Ils le suivirent dans la plaine avant d'entamer les entraînements, après trois heures la fratrie Lightwood et Magnus étaient éreintés et couverts de blessures.

\- Tu es toujours vivant demanda Clary en tapotant son cousin avec son pied

\- Biscuit laisse-moi mourir tranquille souffla Magnus allongé près d'Alec

\- Au moins vous deux vous êtes épuisés magiquement, moi c'est le contraire j'ai plusieurs blessures répondit Jace en grimaçant de blessures

\- Oh arrête te plaindre, tu n'as que des égratignures répliqua Azazel avec un sourire malicieux

Jace bouda devant la remarque de son maître, Izzy se mit debout difficilement. Simon vint l'aider,

\- Merci Simon remercia Izzy

\- Je crois que je suis allé un peu fort s'excusa Kirana

\- Au contraire je ne me suis jamais entraîner comme ça sourit Izzy

Kirana sourit à la remarque d'Izzy, Alec fut heureux pour sa sœur. Ils rentrèrent chez eux,

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant, est-ce que vous allez bien s'inquiéta Maryse en vérifiant Izzy et Jace avec Alec

\- Pour ma part je suis juste éreinté répondit Alec

\- Blessé et fatigué répondit Izzy

\- Pareil qu'Izzy répondit Jace

\- Très bien, allez prendre une douche tous les trois et je viendrai vous soigner dans vos chambres tous les deux prévins Maryse

\- D'accord répondit les trois

Ils montèrent difficilement l'escalier, Max les croisa en sifflant.

\- Vous avez une sale tête tout les trois remarqua Max

\- On le sait répondit les trois en rentrant chacun dans leur chambre

Alec après avoir pris sa douche s'allongea sur son lit et entendis les cris de douleur de Jace, il soupira en pensant que son frère était un vrai bébé. Après deux semaines rythmées entre les cours et les entraînements Alec oublia complètement son anniversaire, il était chez Magnus soupirant de bien-être en se faisant masser les pieds par son petit copain.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est demain sourit Magnus

\- Quel jour, demanda Alec en ouvrant les yeux

\- Alexander, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas pour demain s'horrifia Magnus

\- Désolé mais je ne sais pas vu que je me suis rarement concentré sur les jours durant ses deux dernières semaines s'excusa Alec

\- Demain est ton anniversaire rappela Magnus en tapotant son nez

\- Je te prévins je ne veux pas de fête avertie Alec

\- Tu es méchant mais je peux mettre des ballons multicolores dans la chambre et dans le salon, ils sont pailletés déclara Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en voyant la passion dévorante de son compagnon pour les paillettes, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant de rougir violemment.

\- Alexander, petit coquin ricana Magnus

Il rougit encore plus en cafouillant dans ses propres mots, Magnus lui prit son menton et l'embrassa avec amour.

\- Je ne serai pas contre que tu m'attends sur le lit nu avec des paillettes comestibles sur le corps sourit Magnus mutin

Il réfugia sa tête dans son cou pour cacher son embarras, Magnus lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser malgré son sourire. Il rentra chez lui après avoir passé un moment avec son copain qu'il retrouva plus tard dans leur monde, le lendemain il fut soupçonneux avec sa famille en espérant qu'ils n'organisent pas de fêtes pour lui. Il était dans sa chambre quand Jace arriva dans sa chambre,

\- Ça te dirait de voler avec moi proposa Jace

\- Tu sais que maintenant je ne n'ai plus besoin que tu me portes sourit Alec en se levant

Ils descendirent l'escalier pour aller sur la terrasse, Alec ferma les yeux pour laisser couler ses pouvoirs en lui. Il fit ressortir ses ailes lumineuses sous le regard impressionné de Jace, ils s'envolèrent tous les deux. Ils allèrent devant le lac, ils s'allongèrent parterre tous les deux. Jace attendit quelques minutes pour pouvoir parler avec Alec,

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble confia Jace en le regardant

\- Ouais,entre l'université, les entraînements et nos petits amis respectifs on n'a pas beaucoup de temps répondit Alec

\- Tu sais je suis content que tu sois avec Magnus, je te vois plus heureux enfin sauf que quand tu gémis son nom dans ton sommeil pendant que tu es avec dans votre monde spirituel grimaça Jace

Alec rougit légèrement à ça,

\- Mais c'est pour te dire que je souhaite que tu continues d'être heureux avec lui souhaita Jace

\- Je sais, au début j'ai cru que nos sentiments étaient là à cause de nos pouvoirs mais en réalité il m'a fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait réellement racontât Alec

\- Tu as eu un doute pourtant ça n'a pas affecté votre lien conclu Jace

\- Parce qu'il a réussi à dissiper ce doute que j'avais en moi par rapport à nos sentiments répondit Alec

\- Mais vos pouvoirs ne cessent d'augmenter avec le temps non conclu Jace

\- Je le sais en plus il y a encore une partie qui est encore endormie car nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble expliqua Alec

\- Je me demande ce qui se passera si vous coucher ensemble se demanda Jace

\- Jace s'outra Alec

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je parlais du fait de vos pouvoirs expliqua Jace en grimaçant

\- Ah tu m'as fait peur souffla Alec rassuré

\- Tu te trompes de personne, c'est Izzy qui voudra les détails commenta Jace

\- Le jour où moi et Magnus coucheront ensemble, il faudrait que je l'évite pendant un bon moment pour qu'elle ne me harcèle pas soupira Alec fatigué d'avance

Son frère ria à sa remarque, il sentit une vibration dans sa poche.

\- Et si on rentrait il commence à se faire tard remarqua Jace en regardant le ciel s'assombrir

Alec hocha la tête et fit ressortir ses ailes, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant les lumières éteint,

\- Maman a dû sortir conclu Jace

Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la maison quand la lumière s'alluma,

\- SURPRISE, JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE ALEC cria tout le monde

Alec balança la tête en riant, sa mère vint l'embrasser sur la joue alors que son père vint le serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'avais dit pas de fêtes souffla Alec

\- Tu sais très bien, que tu veux ou pas nous fêtons quand même ton anniversaire sourit Maryse en tapotant la joue de son fils

Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser,

\- Tu étais dans le coup accusa Alec

\- Désolé mon chéri mais ta sœur m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser et en plus je ne pouvais pas dire non à une fête surtout celle de mon petit ami roucoula Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Quelle offre elle t'a fait questionna Alec

\- Celui de t'enlever avant la fin de la soirée pour offrir ton cadeau enfin ton deuxième cadeau répondit Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Alec fut curieux et sonda l'esprit de son petit ami pour lire dans ses pensées, mais celui-ci avait fait le vide.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à l'utiliser sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il fit la moue, Clary vint vers eux.

\- La fête est très réussi Magnus complimenta Clary

\- Merci, il faut que tu complimentes aussi Maryse et Izzy sourit Magnus

\- Je parle de l'alcool dévoila Clary

\- Je vois, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas danser sur la table bourrée signala Magnus

\- Juste modérément, en plus il n'y a pas de Tequila bouda sa cousine

\- Je suis si fière quand tu dis ça, je t'ai si bien éduqué renifla Magnus de fierté

Alec ria devant leur discussion, Clary les laissait tout seul. Chacun d'eux vint souhaiter à Alec un joyeux anniversaire,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de mon premier cadeau pour toi conclu Magnus en regardant l'heure

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

Magnus sortit un écrin dans sa poche et se mit à genoux devant son petit ami, tout le monde fut ébahi par le geste de Magnus.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, même si je sais que magiquement nous sommes mariés par nos pouvoirs mais je t'aime,tu mets aussi essentiel que l'air que je respire, mon cœur ne cesse de te réclamer à chaque battement. Tu es l'autre moitié de mon âme, et en ce jour particulier et devant notre famille je voudrais te demander veux-tu me faire l'honneur moi Magnus Bane de devenir mon époux et passer le reste de ta vie avec moi proposa Magnus en ouvrant la boîte pour révéler une bague de fiançailles avec un saphir en son centre

Alec fut tellement submergé par l'émotion qu'il laissa ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus, Magnus sentit les pouvoirs d'Alec l'attirer.

\- Alors c'est un oui ou non demanda Magnus

Il sauta à son cou en l'embrassant sous les applaudissements de toute la famille,

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser répondit Alec

Il lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout le monde vint les féliciter.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Que c'est mignon contempla Azazel

Alec fut surpris au début de voir Azazel à son anniversaire, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il s'ennuyait dans sa dimension. Tous vinrent lui offrir leur cadeau,

\- Félicitation chéri félicita Maryse en venant vers eux

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- J'espère que tu prendras soin de lui Magnus menaça Robert en arrivant

\- Oui, il est déjà un trésor sur qui je veille farouchement sourit Magnus

Ses parents rigolèrent alors qu'Alec rougit suite aux paroles de son fiancé, Kirana vint vers eux avec une flûte de champagne.

\- Eh bien Alec, à partir de maintenant je te passe le relais pour veiller sur mon fils accorda Kirana

\- Merci Kirana répondit Alec

\- J'espère devenir grand-mère assez vite taquina Kirana en leur faisant un clin d'œil

\- Maman râla Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

\- Quoi à ton âge j'étais enceinte de toi révéla sa mère

\- T'as sifflé combien de verre demanda Magnus

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après le huitième verre que ton père m'ai proposé répondit sa mère

\- Je comprends mieux compris Magnus

Jocelyn vint à la rescousse de son neveu après que celui-ci lui est lancé un regard suppliant, Kirana la suivit sans protester.

\- Ouf, on a frôlé la catastrophe soupira Magnus de soulagement

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Quand elle est bourrée, elle veut faire montrer à tout le monde des photos de moi enfant grimaça Magnus

\- Tu devais être mignon quand tu étais petit conclu Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Je te les montrerai à une autre occasion sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Alec souffla ses bougies d'anniversaire. Son fiancé s'approcha de lui,

\- Il est temps que tu ait ton deuxième cadeau souffla Magnus

Il suivit son amant dehors quand celui-ci lui banda ses yeux,

\- Tu ne dois pas l'enlever tant que nous ne serons pas chez moi chuchota Magnus en serrant le nœud

Il le guida jusqu'à la voiture avant de se diriger vers son appartement, il prit la main d'Alec et le guida. Il le fit s'assoir sur une chaise avant de l'attacher avec des menottes,

\- Magnus bredouille Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste temporaire répondit Magnus

\- Où as-tu trouvé ses menottes demanda le noiraud

\- C'est à maman et ne me demande pas pourquoi ou le comment de la chose répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête toujours aveugle avec le bandeau sur les yeux, il n'entendit plus rien.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Je suis là répondit Magnus en effleurant son épaule

Il lui enleva le bandeau, Alec fut scotché par ce qu'il voyait. Magnus avait revêtu une tenue de cabaret avec un chapeau brillant, il était sur la table basse.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire mon amour souhaita Magnus

Il avait une télécommande en main, il appuya sur un bouton pour mettre la musique. Alec s'étrangla avec sa salive en voyant Magnus commencer à danser lentement sur la musique, il enleva sa veste doucement pour le jeter sur le côté. Il descendit de la table basse pour se frotter contre Alec, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui la lécha doucement tout en bougeant ses hanches.

\- Boy you know I-I-I, Boy you know I-I-I,I been feenin, Wake up in the late night,been dreaming about your loving, boy. Boy you know I-I-I, boy you know I-I-I. Don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make this. Birthday sex... Birthday sex, it's the best day of the year, boy, Birthday sex... Birthday sex. It feels good feels good lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot, boy, chantonna Magnus en remplaçant certaines paroles de la chanson

Alec haleta de plaisir en écoutant les paroles de Magnus, son fiancé se leva et continua de se trémousser en retirant les bretelles de son pantalon doucement. Il continua de danser en retournant sur la table basse, Alec sentit son érection devenir douloureuse dans son pantalon en voyant Magnus bouger ses hanches lascivement. Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement, il passa une main sur son torse en se mettant à genoux sur la table basse. Il la retira lentement avant de la jeter par terre, il prit son chapeau et fit un tour complet sur lui-même avec le couvre-chef. Il continua son show avant de passer à son pantalon en chantant les paroles, il le retira en descendant de la table basse pour aller vers Alec. Il jeta le pantalon par terre avant de s'assoir sur son érection douloureuse, il sourit doucement avant de chanter les dernières paroles dans son oreille avant déteindre la musique. Il passa une main sur son érection

\- Magnus gémit Alec de plaisir

\- On dirait que mon show t'a vraiment excité susurra Magnus en se levant

Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et les écarta doucement pour se glisser entre elles, il agrippa la braguette d'Alec avec ses dents et l'abaissa sans cesser de le regarder. Alec haleta de plaisir quand Magnus embrassa son sexe tendu à travers son boxer, il retira son boxer pour le pendre en bouche.

\- Non stoppa Alec

Magnus recula et le regarda en clignant des yeux,

\- Tu ne veux pas demanda Magnus

\- Si je veux mais pas comme ça répondit Alec rouge

\- Comment ça, tu veux que je te détache demanda Magnus en se levant

Alec secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres, il regarda son fiancé avec les yeux pleins de désirs.

\- Je veux plus que ça avoua Alec dans un souffle

Magnus le prit par le visage et le regarda dans les yeux,

\- Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus l'embrassa avidement et le détacha pour lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pesez-vous ? Pour la chanson c'est « Birthday sex » de Jeremih je pensais que ça collait dans le thème. Dans le prochain chapitre le lemon et le mariage pas comme les autres. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Merci pour ton Review et tu arrives au bon moment**

 **Sunako-Nee : Contente que tu as adoré**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Magnus embrassa Alec en l'allongeant sur le lit, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il mordilla son cou et lui fit des suçons, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt avant de descendre ses lèvres, il pinça le téton d'Alec. Il mordilla son jumeau, il s'abaissa avant de prendre sa cuisse et d'embrasser l'intérieur. Il fit plusieurs suçons à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il remonta ses lèvres vers son sexe dégoulinant de son liquide séminal. Il le prit en bouche ce qui fit crier Alec, il relâcha son sexe avant de remonter vers lui en lui présentant son doigt. Alec happa son doigt et le téta sous le regard affamé de Magnus, il retira son doigt et le pénétra. Le noiraud grimaça à l'inconfort, son amant bougea son doigt en lui.

\- Ah gémit Alec

Magnus sourit à son gémissement, il fit glisser un autre doigt en lui et continua de le faire coulisser avant de rajouter un troisième. Il retira ses doigts en sentant celui-ci complètement dilater, il enleva son boxer avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode pour attraper un flacon de lubrifiant. Il se présenta devant son intimité,

\- Mon ange tu es sûr de toi,est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux m'unir à toi ce soir répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- J'y vais arrête-moi si je vais trop loin et dis-moi si tu ne veux plus proposa Magnus en le pénétrant doucement

Alec grimaça de douleur et eut les larmes aux yeux, Magnus entra complètement en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en donnant des petits coups pour faire stopper la douleur,

\- Tu peux bouger grimaça Alec de douleur

Il bougea doucement ce qui fit siffler Alec de douleur, Magnus lui caressa le visage. Il allait se retirer quand Alec mit une main sur ses fesses,

\- Non chuchota Alec

\- Ça te fait trop mal remarqua Magnus

\- Continue, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va passer rassura Alec

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus bougea ses hanches en lui. La douleur céda la place au plaisir, Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de Magnus. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, dans la chambre résonnait le bruit de claquement de peau et des gémissements de plaisir. Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent,une aura de lumière vint les englober pour les faire léviter au-dessus du lit. Chaque caresse que Magnus faisait sur le corps d'Alec se transformait en particules de lumière,de même pour Alec quand il caressait le corps de Magnus. Les deux se regardèrent avec amour, leurs yeux de chats avaient fait leur apparition. Un grondement de tonnerre vint résonner sur toute la ville de New-York, Asmodée et Azazel levèrent la tête sous les regards curieux de tout le monde.

\- Que se passe-t-il chéri demanda Kirana

\- Père, souffla Azazel

\- Quelque chose est en train de se passer pour que père se manifeste comme ça remarqua Asmodée

Le grondement continua de résonner partout, dans la chambre de Magnus ils continuaient de léviter en faisant l'amour. Alec se redressa en faisant apparaître ses ailes lumineuses sous le plaisir,de même pour Magnus qui sortit ses ailes noires, ses stigmates firent leur apparition sur son corps et disparaissaient aussi sous les caresses d'Alec. Plusieurs particules de lumière flottèrent dans l'air avant de se transformer en filaments qui vinrent les enlacer comme la première fois, les inscriptions sur leurs poignets s'étendaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que leurs plaisirs augmentaient. Quand Alec cria de jouissance il fit exploser son pouvoir comme Magnus, leurs deux pouvoirs explosèrent dans une explosion d'onde de choc qui coupa l'électricité dans toute New-York. Asmodée et Azazel sortirent de la maison des Ligtwood,

\- Azazel appela Asmodée en regardant son frère

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'envola dans l'air accompagné de Jace, ils furent tétanisés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Jace, alors demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Dites nous ce qui se passe là-haut questionna Kirana

Ils ne répondirent pas ce qui agaça Asmodée qui utilisa ses pouvoirs pour léviter, Kirana fit de même en faisant un plateau pour être à leur niveau. Ils furent choqués et ébahis par le spectacle,

\- Par l'ange tout-puissant souffla Maryse

\- Merveilleux renchérit Izzy

Ils voyaient tous un Phénix gigantesque planer au-dessus de l'obscurité de New-York, celui-ci ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'envoler doucement pour disparaître dans un immeuble lointain.

\- Magnus compris Kirana

\- Ils sont en danger conclu Maryse

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Magnus, pendant ce temps les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit sans savoir l'agitation qu'ils avaient provoquée. Magnus se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer, il se bascula sur le coté et Alec vint se blottir contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux humides sous la lumière qui était revenue entre-temps,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en lui caressant le bras

\- Tout va bien, tu as été fantastique rougit Alec

\- Je sais que je suis le meilleur amant qu'on puisse rêver se vanta Magnus

Il le frappa doucement en riant, il l'embrassa amoureusement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour voir entrée Asmodée et Azazel, Alec se dégagea de Magnus pour se couvrir avec Magnus qui se couvrit aussi.

\- Putain papa, apprends à frapper bordel jura Magnus

\- Oups désolé, euh tout le monde vous attend dans le salon pour une explication s'excusa Asmodée

Son père sortit de la chambre, Azazel les regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

\- DEHORS cria Magnus

Azazel sortit de la chambre, tout le monde vit les deux princes revenir de la chambre. Robert s'avança

\- Alors les deux n'ont pas de blessures graves s'inquiéta Robert

Le démon du vent n'en pouvait plus et éclata de rire sous le regard amusé d'Asmodée et l'incompréhension de tout le monde,

\- Ils étaient en train de parler toussa Asmodée en se retenant de rire

\- Oui mais pourquoi ce déchaînement de pouvoirs questionna Clary

Azazel essayait de répondre mais il riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre,

\- Ils parlaient avec leurs corps toussa Asmodée

Tous comprirent la situation et furent terriblement mal à l'aise, le couple sortit de la chambre. Alec rougissait alors que Magnus en avait rien à faire,

\- Je pourrai savoir ce qui se passe pour que vous débarquez chez moi demanda Magnus passablement furieux

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué conclu Jace

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant d'observer leurs familles.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ce qui a fait exploser vos pouvoirs sous le plaisir et provoquer une coupure de courant dans toute la ville expliqua Asmodée calmement

Alec rougi encore plus alors que Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise, Izzy les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon ben, je pense qu'on va s'éclipser toussa Jocelyn

\- Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Izzy en s'approchant d'eux

\- Quoi donc, si tu parles des suçons qu'à ton frère et bien c'est moi qui les ai fait ricana Magnus

\- Non je ne parlais pas du suçon mais de ça remarqua Izzy en montrant leur main où une bague ornait leurs annulaires

Alec et Magnus regardèrent leur main et vit la bague à leur annulaire gauche, le noiraud essaya de retirer la bague à son doigt.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la retirer constata Alec

\- Je pense que vous êtes marié conclu Asmodée en mettant sa main dans sa poche

\- Marié mais on vient juste de se fiancer répliqua Magnus

\- Mais vous avez couché ensemble donc vos pouvoirs se sont uni alors vous êtes marié physiquement et mentalement expliqua Asmodée

Alec regarda timidement Magnus qui lui souriait,

\- Eh bien félicitation à vous deux félicita Izzy en les enlaça tous les deux

\- Merci je crois sourit Magnus

Tout le monde les félicita avant de sortir de l'appartement, Alec s'assied dans le canapé. Magnus partit chercher quelque chose à boire pour eux, il ramena deux verres de vin rouge. Alec prit le verre en soupirant, Magnus s'assit près de lui

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est marié juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour lança Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

\- C'est fou non, je me suis toujours dit que mon mariage serait rapide confia Alec

\- Si tu veux on pourra se remarier civilement parlant je veux dire proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux toujours m'épouser malgré ça demanda Alec

Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Je veux toujours t'épouser malgré que nos pouvoirs nous aient joué un tour de cochon en nous liant dans notre inconscience commenta Magnus

Son amant le serra dans ses bras,

\- Oui je veux toujours t'épouser répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le canapé,

\- Magnus, je suis fatigué souffla Alec

\- Je sais allons nous coucher qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus

Il sourit et suivis son amant dans la chambre et ils s'endormirent, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sans Magnus près de lui, il grimaça de douleur en s'asseyant pour se lever. Il marcha en canard, Magnus était en train de boire son café dans son canapé.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en s'asseyant difficilement

\- Bonjour mon ange, ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai mal en bas grimaça Alec

\- Je vois compris Magnus en se levant

Il alla chercher des gélules pour la douleur et un coussin pour lui, il le lui donna pour le soulager.

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- De rien mon amour, c'est en partie de ma faute si tu es comme ça déclara Magnus avec un petit sourire en coin

Alec rougit en s'étouffant avec son verre d'eau,

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Quoi, ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié défia Magnus en s'approchant

Il se mordit les lèvres, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille pour lécher le lobe. Il étouffa son gémissement de plaisir,

\- Alors j'attends chuchota Magnus en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse

\- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Magnus Bane souffla Alec

\- Mauvaise réponse et aussi c'est Magnus Lightwood-Bane maintenant murmura Magnus

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser, Magnus le fit allonger sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou, il faufila sa main sous son t-shirt. Il pinça ses tétons, Alec haleta de plaisir. Il le fit retirer son haut avant de venir grignoter ses tétons, il mordilla la peau de son torse en laissant des marques de morsures. Alec gémit de plaisir, Magnus descendit ses lèvres en laissant des suçons sur son passage. Il enleva son pantalon, il sourit de fierté en voyant les suçons sur les cuisses d'Alec qui lui avait fait la veille. Il embrassa sa cuisse en déposant encore plus de suçons, il remonta vers son sexe dressé. Il le prit en bouche, son amant agrippa l'accoudoir avec ses deux mains en criant de plaisir. Magnus relâcha le sexe en bouche pour se lever,

\- Magnus souffla Alec frustré

\- Je vais chercher le lubrifiant rassura Magnus en allant dans la chambre

Il revint et se lécha les lèvres en voyant Alec les joues rouges, les jambes écartées devant lui. Il vint se placer entre ses cuisses après avoir enlevé son pantalon, il glissa un doigt en lui et le fit coulisser. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus rajouta deux autres en lui.

\- Magnus, arrête de me taquiner gémit Alec

\- Tu es si sensible mon amour susurra Magnus en continuant de le doigter

Alec se mordilla les lèvres sous le plaisir, il retira ses doigts pour se présenter devant son entrée. Il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde sous le gémissement de plaisir et de douleur d'Alec, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Alec le griffa dans le dos ce qui le grogner de plaisir, il continua de bouger en lui. Ils commencèrent comme la veille à léviter et avoir leur pouvoir se manifester sous leur plaisir, les ailes d'Alec sortirent derrière son dos de même que Magnus. Il cria de jouissance en se déversant sur son amant, Magnus continua d'onduler des hanches avant de se déverser à son tour en lui. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et lécha son menton. Il se retira d'Alec, celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

\- Vraiment notre lune de miel est vachement bien ricana Magnus

Le noiraud rigola avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée résonner dans l'appartement. Alec se leva pour aller dans la chambre avant de rougir en sentant le sperme de Magnus couler entre ses cuisses, son amant se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en voyant ça.

\- Obsédé sourit Alec ayant remarqué son regard

Il alla dans la chambre pour prendre sa douche,

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme qui apprécie la beauté des choses surtout ton corps bébé lança Magnus après avoir mis son pantalon

Il alla ouvrir et fit entrer sa cousine ainsi que la fratrie de son mari et Simon qui les accompagnait,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que le canapé est collant constata Clary en touchant le liquide poisseux sur le canapé

\- Oups, pas eut le temps de nettoyer sourit Magnus en essuyant le liquide

Tous comprirent ce que c'était, Clary grimaça en allant dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

\- Où t'as planqué mon frère questionna Jace

\- Oh blondinet, quel plaisir de te voir et pour ce qui est de ton frère. Il est sous la douche répondit Magnus en agitant ses sourcils suggestivement

\- Alors tu me racontes comment c'était et donne-moi les détails croustillants s'il te plait demanda Izzy

\- Lesquelles veux-tu de la première fois ou la deuxième fois proposa Magnus

\- Vous avez remis le couvert décréta Simon en remontant

\- Ouais alors ma chère Isabelle tu veux lesquelles demanda Magnus

Les deux et n'épargne pas les détails croustillants s'exclama Izzy excitée

\- Alors la première fois s'est déclenché quand je lui ai fait un strip-tease, il était excité par ma performance impressionnante se vanta Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir grimaça Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas blondie je te ferais une danse rien que pour toi minauda Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Ah pitié, ce n'est pas mon truc les paillettes s'horrifia Jace

\- Bon revenons à notre sujet principal et après qu'il soit devenu excité en te voyant questionna Izzy avide du sujet

\- Eh bien je voulais le délivrer dans le sens propre comme le sens figuré disons-le quand il m'a stoppé en disant qu'il voulait plus, alors je l'ai entraîné dans la chambre c'est là que la fête a commencé réellement raconta Magnus coquin

\- Après commenta Izzy

\- Je vais chercher un truc à boire pour ne pas entendre la suite lança Clary

\- Je te suis renchéri Jace

\- Pareil répondit Simon

\- Bande rabat-joie quand même continue sourit Izzy

Magnus allait parler quand une main vint l'empêcher, il regarda l'auteur de la main pour voir Alec sortit de la douche.

\- Ah grand frère remarqua Izzy

\- Salut tout le monde et non tu n'entendras pas la suite Izzy, n'espère pas demander à Magnus ou le soudoyer parce que je te connais quand je dis que ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi je suis sérieux salua Alec en s'installant près de Magnus

\- Petite rectification mon ange ta vie sexuelle ne regarde que toi et moi parce que j'en fais partie rectifia Magnus

Il roula des yeux devant la remarque de son mari, Clary et Jace ainsi que Simon revinrent de la cuisine avec des boissons.

\- Alors tu profites de ta lune de miel ricana Jace

\- Plus que tu le penses sourit Alec

\- Mais il vous faudra quand même un vrai mariage tout de même déclara Clary

\- Je sais biscuit et Alexander à accepter de m'épouser encore une fois révéla Magnus en lui embrassant la main

\- C'est cool je prévois un thème d'automne pour votre mariage, oh que pensez-vous des calèches et aussi une couronne de diamants s'excita Izzy de joie

\- Du calme Izzy, et nous n'avons pas besoin de calèches ou d'autres choses qui te passent par la tête réfuta Alec

\- Tu n'es qu'un vieux grincheux bouda Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je suis en train de le travailler au corps pour qu'il soit plus pervers nargua Magnus pour taquiner Alec

Il le frappa doucement en faisant la moue, Magnus ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il cacha difficilement son sourire,

\- D'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas de DJ, je pourrais le faire proposa Simon

\- Merci Samson pour cette attention répondit Magnus

\- De rien et c'est Simon arrête de faire semblant d'oublier mon prénom gronda Simon

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de ton nom Sheldon provoqua Magnus

\- Je laisse tomber soupira Simon en remontant ses lunettes

Izzy le soutient en frottant son bras et Clary fusilla du regard son cousin,

\- Il y a du monde ici remarqua une voix

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Kirana habillé d'une robe longue fendu sur le coté, ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés en cascades sur son épaule.

\- Tu es superbe tantine complimenta Clary

\- Merci ma puce, remercia Kirana

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça questionna son fils

\- Je vais à une soirée mondaine où des démons sont en train de jouer les aristocrates, expliqua sa mère

\- Je ne savais pas que les démons organisent des soirées mondaines commenta Jace

\- Moi de même, je penserai plus à des orgies renchérit Simon

\- Ce sont les démons de bas-étages c'est-à-dire inférieurs qui font des orgies par contre les soirées mondaines ce sont des démons à peu près du même niveau qu'Asmodée expliqua Kirana

Les deux hochèrent la tête, Kirana fit un portail pour s'en aller.

\- Au fait Isabelle, l'entraînement se fera à mon retour,d'ici là essaye de travailler un peu ta défense conseilla Kirana avant de partir

\- D'accord accepta Izzy

Ils discutèrent encore un peu dans l'appartement de Magnus avant de rentrer, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Magnus, il faut que j'aille souffla Alec

\- Je veux que tu restes ici, mon lit sera froid sans toi tenta de le convaincre Magnus

\- Moi aussi mon lit sera froid sans toi mais on se retrouve dans notre monde révéla Alec

\- D'accord allez avant que je te séquestre pour de bon lâcha Magnus en se séparant de lui

Il lui donna un baiser avant de rejoindre sa fratrie dans la voiture, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Izzy s'amusait à compter les suçons dans le cou de son frère aîné à voix haute sous le regard exaspéré de celui-ci, Jace rigola de la scène. Ils arrivèrent chez eux, Maryse vint les accueillir.

\- Je suppose que tu as aimé ta fête supposa Maryse

\- Oui maman rougit Alec

\- Bon ben je vais terminer le dîner souffla Maryse en allant dans la cuisine

Alec entra dans sa chambre et prépara ses vêtements pour aller prendre sa douche, il enleva son t-shirt quand il entendit un sifflement d'admiration. Il tourna la tête et vit Jace appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre,

\- Heureusement qu'Izzy ne sait pas que ton corps est criblé de suçons, Magnus s'est transformé en vampires ou quoi demanda Jace en observant les multiples suçons sur le torse de son frère

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu en bas révéla Alec

\- Alors c'était comment ta première fois questionna Jace

\- Jace s'offusqua Alec

\- Mec, t'a fait un Black-out dans toute New-York en t'envoyant en l'air avec ton fiancé ou plutôt ton mari déclara Jace

\- Pour te répondre je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce moment magique entre nous deux, j'avais l'impression de nager dans le bonheur avec lui rêva Alec

\- Ouais et pendant ce temps nous étions dans le noir total sans jeux de mots nargua Jace

\- Je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mec, en tout cas je suis content pour vous deux mêmes si j'avoue que les paillettes sérieusement s'horrifia Jace

\- Eh ses paillettes font partie de lui et je l'aime comme ça mais je ne serai pas contre de réaliser un de ces fantasmes c'est-à-dire de me couvrir de paillettes multicolores comestibles réfléchit Alec

Jace le fixa choqué, il pointa le doigt sur lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de mon frère accusa Jace choqué

Jace soupira Alec

\- IZZY, MAGNUS A PERVERTI NOTRE FRERE cria Jace en sortant de la chambre

\- SERIEUX IL A CONSENTI A DIRE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE POUR SA PREMIERE FOIS s'écria sa sœur à son tour

\- C'EST QUOI VOUS PARLEZ DE CE QUI S'EST PASSER HIER SOIR, ALEC ET MAGNUS N'AVAIENT RIEN ALORS POURQUOI VOUS DÎTES QU'IL A PERVETIE NOTRE FRERE cria Max

\- TU LE COMPRENDRAS QUAND TU SERAS PLUS GRAND s'exclama Izzy

\- BEN EN FAIT…commença Jace

\- TA GUEULE JACE cria Alec et Izzy

\- PERSONNE NE M'AIME chouina Jace

\- PAUVRE CHOSE nargua Izzy

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINIS DE CRIER DANS LA MAISON, gronda Maryse

\- DESOLE s'excusa la fratrie

Alec remis son t-shirt pour aller dîner, il descendit dans la cuisine. Il remonta se coucher pour rejoindre Magnus dans leur monde, leur monde était devenu tellement féerique qu'ils se croyaient en plein conte de fée.

\- Je crois que notre union a fait ça conclut Magnus en touchant un papillon de nuit

Alec approuva, ils admirèrent le paysage magique. Quelque part Raziel poussa une porte pour se retrouver dans un jardin fleuri,

\- Raziel appela Ithuriel en ramassant des fleurs dans le jardin

\- Ithuriel, tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas questionna son frère

L'ange se leva avec les fleurs dans les mains, il s'approcha de son homologue.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai senti, ils se sont enfin unis par le corps et l'esprit répondit Ithuriel

\- Tu sais aussi que leurs pouvoirs sont encore plus puissants maintenant qu'ils sont devenu un déclara Raziel

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse Raziel, à croire que tu es jaloux de leurs pouvoirs accusa Ithuriel

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je ne comprends pas les desseins de père révéla Raziel en s'accroupissant

\- Tu sais que personne ne doit contredire de ses décisions sans être bannis ou détruire pour rejoindre le néant expliqua Ithuriel

\- Je sais tout ça, mais je sens qu'il y a de l'agitation dans l'air surtout en bas pensa l'ange

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demanderas pas Asmodée ou Azazel ce qui se passe questionna l'homme

\- Tu crois que j'ai une tête à demander quoi que ce soit à ses deux-là en plus pour qu'Azazel se foute de ma gueule gronda Raziel

\- Ah c'est vrai que vous deux c'est comme chien et chat depuis des millénaires même avant son bannissement gloussa Ithuriel

Il grogna sous le regard amusé d'Ithuriel,

\- Si tu veux je pourrais aller à ta place pour leur demander proposa Ithuriel

Raziel le sonda ses yeux d'or, il s'avança et caressa le visage de son frère.

\- Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose toi soupçonna Raziel en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je voudrais rencontrer ses deux sorciers qui possèdent la magie de l'amour décréta Ithuriel

\- Comme tu veux, mais fais gaffe à la femme d'Asmodée c'est une vraie harpie glissât Raziel

\- Je trouve qu'elle est une personne plaisante réfuta l'ange aux cheveux doré

\- Plaisante, cette harpie m'a pratiquement crié dessus parce que je lui ai fait affront d'avoir dit que son fils est bien celui d'Asmodée raconta Raziel en croisant les bras

\- Pauvre Raziel, tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes. Il ne faut jamais dire ça à une femme car ça l'est contrarie parce que tu remets leur intégrité en jeu expliqua Ithuriel comme un professeur

\- Tu es de son côté renfrogna Raziel

\- Non mais ton attitude d'ange imbue de sa personne commence à m'exaspérer sourit son frère

L'ange claqua la langue agacée par le comportement enfantin de son frère, celui-ci s'avança dans le vide et jeta les fleurs sur terre. Il fit sortir ses ailes d'or,

\- Je vais descendre sur terre pour les voir prévint Ithuriel

\- Fais attention à toi et ne dis pas à ceux-là que tu viens de ma part surtout pas à l'autre parasite cracha Raziel

\- Comme tu veux, à plus tard mon frère salua Ithuriel

Raziel le regarda s'envoler, il se tourna vers les nuages.

\- Père, quel est le destin que tu réserves à ses deux sorciers questionna l'ange

Un grondement de tonnerre vint lui répondre,

\- Comme tu voudrais, telle est ta décision approuva Raziel en sortant du jardin

Il alla dans la salle et regarda le bassin, il vit Edom.

\- Que ta volonté soit faite décréta Raziel

Alec et Magnus ne sachant pas le complot du destin, ils se prélassaient dans leur monde.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le chapitre la visite d'Ithuriel et une puissance terrifiante. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Nono0109 : Je ne crois pas que Magnus va arrêter de perverti Alec XD, ravie que tu l'as aimé.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Et Merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec repoussa Magnus d'un coup d'épaule pour l'éloigner de lui, celui-ci continua de mordiller son cou.

\- Magnus, je suis en train d'étudier là gémit Alec

\- Je te laisse étudier en t'aidant surtout pour la biologie ronronna Magnus

\- Obsédé lâcha Alec

\- J'apprécie la beauté des choses comme ton corps bébé répondit Magnus

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus en profita pour faufiler sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec pour caresser son torse.

\- Hum gémit Alec en étouffant ses gémissements

\- Laisse-moi entendre ta belle voix sexy bébé susurra Magnus

Il pinça les tétons d'Alec, celui-ci se cambra de plaisir. Le téléphone de Magnus se mit à sonner ce qui les stoppa, le sorcier soupira de frustration et prit son téléphone pour parler avec son interlocuteur. Alec reprit sa lecture quand Magnus glissa sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec, il caressa son postérieur tout en parlant au téléphone. Son amant se cambra de plaisir en retenant ses gémissements, il glissa son doigt sur l'intimité d'Alec sans le pénétrer. Magnus raccrocha son téléphone et continua son traitement avant de passer ses mains sur son érection, il le masturba en parsemant des baisers dans son cou. Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec essoufflé

\- On se nettoie un peu ensuite je te dépose chez toi proposa Magnus

\- C'était qui au téléphone demanda Alec

\- Le club, une urgence répondit Magnus

Alec alla se nettoyer avant de rejoindre son mari, celui-ci le déposa chez lui. Le noiraud informa sa mère de son retour avant de monter dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs, il descendit de l'escalier pour regarder un peu la télé.

\- Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu pars chez Magnus ton cou n'as rien mais quand tu reviens ton cou est criblé de suçons remarqua Izzy en s'installant dans le canapé près de lui

Alec rougit et cacha son cou avec ses mains sous le rire de sa sœur, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je te taquine grand frère, révéla Izzy

Il ne répondit rien et caressa la main de sa sœur,

\- Tu veux voir mes progrès avec Kirana questionna Izzy

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Ils allèrent dans la cour derrière la maison, Izzy se mit devant son frère et fit exploser son pouvoir. Alec sourit en sentant le pouvoir immense de sa sœur, elle recouvrait ses avant-bras de ses flammes. Elle arrêta de produire son pouvoir,

\- Je peux faire plus mais en ce moment c'est épuisant souffla Izzy

\- Je sais, mais je suis content que ton pouvoir ait autant augmenté sourit Alec

\- Je sais mais ton pouvoir est toujours plus puissant que le mien bouda Izzy malgré son sourire

Alec frotta sa main dans ses cheveux, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils regardèrent la télé quand Jace arriva dans la maison en boitant avec plusieurs contusions sur le corps, il s'assied en étouffant un gémissement de douleur

\- Entraînement avec Azazel conclu Alec

\- Ouais, je devais arrêter trois tornades plus violentes les unes que les autres, déclara Jace

\- Franchement il y a des fois où je me demande si Azazel n'en profite pas un peu pour te blesser autant se demanda Izzy

Jace haussa ses épaules en grimaçant de douleurs avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche, Alec reçut un texto de Magnus pour lui dire qu'il y aurait entraînement le lendemain. Après avoir passé une bonne soirée avec sa famille, il entra dans sa chambre après sa douche et se coucha. Il retrouva son amant dans leur univers, ils observèrent l'aurore boréale.

\- C'est magique s'extasia Alec

\- Je sais renchérit Magnus

Ils se levèrent et décidèrent de marcher un peu dans cet univers que leurs pouvoirs avaient crée, ils montèrent au-dessus d'un pont couvert d'orchidée de toutes les couleurs mélangé avec plusieurs tulipes rouges. En dessous du pont il y avait petite source d'eau où des nénuphars phosphorescents de toutes les couleurs brillaient , des papillons qui laissaient des particules brillant derrière elle, ils s'enfoncèrent la forêt majestueuse qui bordait l'autre coté du pont.

\- Je me demande jusqu'où nos pouvoirs peuvent aller questionna Alec en regardant des fleurs de myrte

\- C'est une magie basée sur l'amour, c'est pour ça que ça créer ce lieu au sein de notre esprit expliqua Magnus en touchant un lys en bourgeon

\- Je ne suis pas très fan des plantes mais j'ai l'impression que ses fleurs ont un rapport avec notre amour souligna Alec

\- Charlotte ma grand-mère m'a appris le langage des fleurs, je sais que l'orchidée blanche veut dire l'amour pur, les jaunes la chaleur de l'amour avec l'érotisme, les roses veulent dire la séduction sensuelle expliqua Magnus en sautant par-dessus une branche d'arbre

\- Et les rouges, demanda Alec curieux

Il s'approcha d'Alec en le coinçant contre un arbre, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser,

\- Désir de faire l'amour chuchota Magnus à son oreille

Il rougit furieusement en se mordant les lèvres, le demi-démon fixa ses lèvres avec un certain intérêt. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres meurtries. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec pour une bataille sensuelle. Alec le prit par le pan de son pantalon pour l'attirer à lui, ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs souffles.

\- La tulipe rouge questionna Alec

\- Si je je me rappelle bien ça signifie l'amour éternel réfléchit Magnus en se reculant

\- Les autres, demanda Alec

\- Désolé je ne me souviens pas de tous, mais mon préféré parmi tout ça est l'orchidée rouge susurra Magnus

\- Obsédé rougit Alec en s'éloignant

\- J'apprécie ta beauté surtout ton corps bébé ricana Magnus en le suivant

\- Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une clairière, ils s'installèrent par terre en contemplant les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Demain ton père va sûrement nous donner du fil à retordre souffla Alec en regardant son amant

\- Je sais, il va nous pousser à bout pour révéler cette puissance que nous avons débloquée quand nous avons fait l'amour révéla Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui en mettant sa tête sur son torse,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour avant d'entendre le réveil d'Alec,

\- Je te vois tout à l'heure salua Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se réveiller, il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour chéri salua Maryse en préparant le petit déjeuner

\- Les autres ne sont pas réveillés demanda Alec en se mettant à table

\- Jace dort encore et Izzy est partie tôt je ne sais où et Max est partie chez un ami à lui répondit Maryse

Il hocha la tête en mangeant, après cela il prit ses clefs de voiture pour aller vers la ferme de Luke. Il arriva et vit son petit ami se disputer ou plutôt en train de se faire disputer par sa cousine, il s'approcha et vit sa sœur évitée avec difficulté les attaques de sa belle-mère.

\- PASSE A L'OFFENSIVE ordonna Kirana

Elle essaya de passer à l'attaque avant de se faire projeter assez loin, Kirana arrêta ses attaques pour le moment.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'Izzy est là questionna Alec

\- Elle est arrivée il y trois heures répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Izzy courut vers Kirana pour recommencer avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui lui fit cracher du sang, Alec grimaça de douleurs en voyant sa sœur recevoir des coups de la part de sa belle-mère.

\- Eh bien vous deux, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement appela Asmodée

Le couple le suivit avant de se faire happer par les tornades d'Azazel, ils furent séparés par celle-ci.

\- ESSAYER DE VOUS DEGAGER SEUL conseilla Asmodée en croisant les bras

Magnus se faisait valser de partout en essayant de se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs, il vit son amant flotter dans le tourbillon.

\- ALEC cria Magnus en essayant de le rejoindre

Il se concentra et se transforma sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs, il vola jusqu'à Alec. Celui-ci était à moitié conscient avec une blessure à la tempe,

\- Magnus murmura Alec

\- Ego sum, illic ( 1) chuchota Magnus

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, l'aura de Magnus les entoura tous les deux. Celle-ci se mit à guérir la blessure d'Alec, le noiraud se réveilla et se fit englober par ses pouvoirs. Le couple se défit de la tornade, une lumière vive les englobait. Asmodée sentit une puissance fulgurante provenir d'eux,

\- Je le savais sourit Asmodée en les regardant

Ils descendirent sur la terre ferme, Azazel siffla d'admiration ayant senti leur puissance.

\- Depuis que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air, vos pouvoirs ont considérablement gagné en puissance s'exclama Azazel admiratifs

\- Je voudrais savoir aussi si votre lien est encore plus fort qu'avant questionna le père de Magnus

Ils se regardèrent,

\- Nostrum rerum natura mutata multum(2) répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

Il réfléchit en les regardant avant de continuer à les entraîner, ils évitèrent à nouveau les bourrasques de vent d'Azazel. Pendant ce temps à Edom, Lilith s'habilla d'un brassard avec un décolleté plongeant avec une jupe fendue. Elle regarda son amant du jour qui reposait dans son lit. Un démon entra dans la chambre et s'inclina devant elle,

\- Maîtresse, le Seigneur Lucifer voudrait converser avec vous informa le serviteur

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive prévint Lilith en s'arrangeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait

Elle se termina de s'arranger avant de rencontrer son invité dans ses appartements, l'homme à la beauté angélique l'attendait avec les mains dans le dos.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Lucifer questionna Lilith en s'asseyant dans un canapé rouge sang

\- Est-ce toi qui as libéré le manticore dans le monde des mortels questionna Lucifer

\- Si je te dis oui, que vas-tu faire demanda Lilith

\- Rien, mais je t'ai prévenu que tu joues un jeu très dangereux Lilith surtout avec le fils d'Asmodée et son amant signala Lucifer

\- Et alors la puissance de son fils et de son amant va me permettre de venger Samaël cracha Lilith

\- Tu crois qu'Asmodée va te laisser faire demanda l'homme

\- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse contre moi, je suis la maîtresse de tous les démons. Il ne pourra rien contre moi révéla Lilith

\- Mais il peut t'enchaîner comme Azazel avant que je le délivre de ses chaînes répondit Lucifer

Elle fit un geste d'agacement,

\- Je vais croire que tu es de son côté Lucifer, t'a-t-il dit que Raziel est venu sur terre révéla Lilith

\- Raziel est venu sur terre demanda Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils

\- Exactement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est venu sans déclencher une bataille contre eux avant qu'il ne reparte pour le paradis déclara Lilith

Lucifer regarda dans le vide sans rien dire, Lilith se leva et s'approcha de lui en caressant son torse avec indécence.

\- Je pense qu'ils complotent un plan pour regagner le paradis en ayant le pardon absolu auprès de Dieu supposa Lilith

\- Et alors c'est leurs affaires à tous les deux lâcha Lucifer en retirant ses mains de son torse

\- LUCIFER, tu vas encore dire que tu ne vas t'en mêler et que c'est nos histoires s'écria Lilith

\- Oui, répondit Lucifer en se tournant

\- Je croyais que tu voulais regagner le paradis pour détruire dieu pour régner en maître sur tout décréta Lilith

\- Ça as toujours été le cas mais comme je te l'aie dit c'est sûr ma propre force que je compte gagner déclara Lucifer

\- Ne sent-tu pas leurs pouvoirs incroyables en plus ils sont parvenu à s'unir dévoila Lilith

\- Félicitation pour eux, je n'ai strictement rien à faire souffla Lucifer

La démone claqua la langue agacée, elle serra les poings.

\- Je te laisse à tes occupations par contre j'ai eu vent de ton recrutement auprès des autres princes, s'il y une guerre qui a lieu dans mon royaume par ta faute et que tous se retrouvent réduits à néant je te détruirai Lilith sois en sûr menaça Lucifer en lançant un regard froid par-dessus son épaule

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer répliqua Lilith

Il plissa les yeux un moment, la démone vit une dague se figer dans le mur derrière elle. Elle porta la main à sa joue où il y avait une fine coupure,

\- Je t'ai prévenu, maintenant tu sais dans quels camps je suis dévoila Lucifer en s'en allant

Elle retira sa main de sa joue, la fine coupure s'était effacé. Lilith retourna dans ses appartements. Valentin consultait un livre de sort qui regorgeait de magie noire

\- Alors les nouvelles, questionna Valentin

\- Rien comme d'habitude, mais nous avons des démons qui se sont rallié à nous contre Asmodée répondit Lilith

\- Bien maintenant il faudra trouver une date pour les attaquer sourit Valentin froidement

\- Mais d'abord on doit créer une faille dans leur lien pour en finir avec eux pensa Lilith

\- Je m'occupe de ça, malgré mon bannissement j'ai encore quelques fidèles qui vont affaiblir leur lien déclara Valentin

\- Parfait maintenant il faut tendre un piège à Asmodée pour qu'il ne puisse pas aider son fils et son gendre réfléchit Lilith

\- Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à son plan avec son amant, une mouche surveillait ses faits et ses gestes. Asmodée fronça les sourcils, Azazel remarqua ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Azazel

Lilith prépare un coup malgré les mises en garde de Lucifer confia Asmodée

\- Ah lalala elle n'a pas abandonné son projet soupira Azazel de dépit

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment elle est et en plus elle se sert de ce mage noir s'enragea Asmodée en serrant les poings

\- Tu sais aussi qu'il n'est juste qu'un jouet entre ses mains renchérit le démon du vent

\- Je sais tout ça, je me demande ce que le destin réserve à ses deux là pensa Asmodée en regardant son fils et son gendre

\- Ou plutôt demandes-toi ce que l'ancêtre prévoit pour eux souffla Azazel en croisant les bras derrière la tête

Asmodée soupira longuement, le couple combattait la tornade combinée avec des boules de feu d'Asmodée. Après presque quatre bonnes heures à s'entraîner, le couple éreinté s'allongea par terre. Izzy se mit près d'eux en grimaçant de douleur couverte de blessures et de bleu,

\- Jace n'est pas venu à l'entraînement remarqua Simon

\- Il s'est entraîné hier avant de rentrer en boitant et couvert de blessures répondit Izzy

\- Ah bon, réfléchit Azazel

\- Oui confirma Izzy

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de claquer des doigts,

\- Maintenant je me souviens en fait je l'avais envoyé valser dans ce qui reste de cette forêt, ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé c'est qu'il est revenu furieux en me fonçant dessus pour me combattre se souviens Azazel comme si c'est un souvenir heureux

\- Tu l'avais presque démoli répliqua Clary en arrivant

\- J'ai fait cela moi, je ne ferai jamais rien de ce genre se défendit le démon en faisant des mimiques

Izzy ria en grimaçant de douleur en se tenant les côtes, Clary et Asmodée firent un regard blasé alors que les autres furent amusés par le démon.

\- D'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire de se reposer parce que je ne veux pas d'un bras cassé comme disciple averti Azazel en s'adressant à Alec

\- Je lui dirai répondit Alec

\- Bien moi je vais rentrer me taper une petite démone avant de prendre un bain moussant pour ensuite me taper encore quelques nanas pour après m'endormir comme un loir commenta Azazel en s'étirant

\- On n'a pas besoin de savoir tes fornications grimaça Kirana en croisant les bras

\- Oh ma belle-sœur, je te rappelle que tu parles avec le frère du démon de la luxure souri le démon

Kirana détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougissements, Azazel se baissa pour éviter une boule de feu d'Asmodée. Magnus grimaça de dégoût à ça, Alec fut amusé avec Clary et Izzy. Alec se leva aidé de son amant, ils ressentirent une aura puissante venir vers eux. Les deux démons levèrent la tête,

\- Bon après Raziel, voilà un autre mais je préfère celui-là que l'autre taré commenta le manipulateur de vent

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Izzy

\- Il y a une aura angélique qui se dirige par ici répondit Alec en regardant le ciel

Tous levèrent la tête et virent un ange se poser près d'eux, il avait une armure dorée avec des ailes de la même couleur. Ses ailes avec des yeux sur chaque plume ce qui parut étrange,Clary se sentit étrangement connecté à lui. Jocelyn et Luke étaient sorti de la maison en voyant l'ange,

\- Oh mon dieu s'écria Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler l'ancêtre bouda Azazel

Un éclair passa près des cheveux d'Azazel, il éteignit les petites flammes dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé j'avais oublié que tu voyais tout même mes ébats avec les terrestres marmonna Azazel

\- Tu n'as pas changé depuis ses millénaires sourit l'ange

\- ITHURIEL MA POULE TU M'AS MANQUER PLUS QUE L'AUTRE CONNARD s'écria Azazel en volant pour le prendre dans ses bras

Quand ils se prirent dans les bras un choc violent provint d'eux, Asmodée s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour Asmodée salua Ithuriel

\- Je suppose que Raziel a cafté ou tu utilises encore le bassin divinatoire conclu Asmodée

\- Je vous observe depuis que ton fils est né d'ailleurs félicitation à toi et ta femme pour cette naissance même si aujourd'hui il est adulte sourit Ithuriel

\- Tu as toujours été un ange de compassion constata son frère

\- Je sais, c'est ce que Seelie me reproche riait Ithuriel en se grattant la nuque

\- Elle est toujours aussi canon demanda Azazel

\- Oui, elle est devenu moins…chercha Ithuriel

\- Chiante termina Asmodée

\- Exact rougit l'ange

Clary n'avait pas lâché des yeux l'ange, celui-ci se sentant observé tourna la tête et vit Clary le fixer.

\- Bonjour Clarissa salua l'ange

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom demanda Clary confuse

\- Parce que je suis ton ange protecteur on peut le dire, j'ai assisté à ta venue au monde et je t'ai vu grandir expliqua Ithuriel

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un peu son ange gardien conclu Izzy

\- Oui, vous avez tous un ange protecteur révéla Ithuriel

\- Moi j'ai qui demanda Izzy

\- Je suis désolé, j'aimerais le dire mais je ne peux car c'est un secret réfuta Ithuriel

\- Alors tu viens voir la magie de l'âme ajouta Kirana en croisant les bras

\- Oui mais rassurez-vous madame Bane je l'ai déjà vu et je suis très impressionné par leurs pouvoirs rassura Ithuriel

Kirana se tourna vers son mari,

\- Parmi les trois que tu m'as présentés, je préfère celui-ci avoua Kirana

\- Hein je suis plus drôle, plus séduisant, plus cool que ses deux-là s'écria Azazel

\- Ta oublier le plus chiant renchérit Asmodée

Le démon partit bouder dans son coin, Ithuriel sourit. Il reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers son frère

\- Je suis venue te prévenir que Lilith à rassembler beaucoup de démons dans son sillage malgré les mises en garde de Lucifer révéla Ithuriel en parlant dans les langages des anges pour ne pas choquer les autres

\- Je le sais tous ça mais je voudrais savoir si père a prévu d'intervenir dans cette bataille si ça se produit questionna Asmodée

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévue père répondit Ithuriel

Il se pinça le nez, il regarda sa famille avec détermination. Celle-ci le regarda avec confusion,

\- Si père accepte de nous aider, j'accepterai la pénitence absolue proposa Asmodée

\- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu as rencontré cette femme sourit Ithuriel

\- Je sais, elle est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé depuis ma déchéance confia Asmodée

\- Il y a aussi Azazel qui a changé renchérit Ithuriel en regardant son frère bouder dans son coin

Alec et Magnus qui avaient usé de leur magie pour les comprendre, ils comprirent que la situation était grave. Magnus ferma les yeux et sentit une caresse sur sa joue de la part d'Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se câlinèrent, Ithuriel sourit en les voyants comme ça.

\- Amor ut purus et aeterna(3) sourit Ithuriel

Un grondement de tonnerre vint éclater dans tous les environs, les trois anges présents levèrent la tête.

\- C'est l'heure pour moi de partir compris Ithuriel

Il ressortit ses ailes avant de se tourner vers Clary,

\- Je continuerai de veiller sur toi, toi et lui vous êtes mes deux enfants que je chéris et je trouve que vous formez un joli couple que je bénis avec plaisir informa Ithuriel avant de s'envoler

\- Mais de quoi il parlait questionna Clary

\- Il parlait de toi et de blondi répondit Asmodée en regardant le ciel

Elle hocha la tête, tous rentrèrent dans la maison sauf Magnus et Alec. Son père soupira longuement en se tournant vers eux,

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, oui Lilith prépare une armée pour vous asservir pour qu'elle puisse venger son amant mort depuis des siècles dévoila Asmodée

\- A quoi tu faisais à l'allusion en parlant de la pénitence absolue questionna Magnus

\- Ceci ne vous concerne pas pour le moment réfuta Asmodée

Ils comprirent et préférèrent rentrer dans la maison, il regarda le ciel en soupirant longuement. L'orage gronda avant qui se mettent à pleuvoir, il rentra dans la maison. Alec et Izzy rentrèrent chez eux après la pluie, Maryse soupira en voyant les blessures d'Izzy

\- Douche ensuite bandages ordonna Maryse

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre, Alec après sa douche redescendit dans le salon et faillit éclater de rire en voyant Jace entouré de bandage comme une momie.

\- C'est ça marre-toi gronda Jace

\- Je ne vais pas rire parce qu'Izzy sera dans le même état que toi rassura Alec

\- A croire que nos maîtres respectifs nous considèrent comme des punching-balls grimaça Jace

\- J'ai failli oublier, j'ai un message de la part de ton maître. Il t'a dit de te reposer pour le moment parce qu'il ne veut pas d'un bras cassé comme disciple averti Alec

\- Super soupira Jace

Izzy arriva dans le même état que Jace, elle s'assit en grimaçant de douleur. Jace lui donna des gélules,

\- Antidouleur proposa Jace

\- Avec joie grimaça Izzy en avalant les gélules

Max arriva et les regarda blasé un instant,

\- Vous avez encore une sale tête remarqua leur petit frère

\- On le sait répliqua le trio

Le cadet haussa ses épaules avant de venir s'installer dans le canapé, Robert entra et regard le trio.

\- Entraînement demanda Robert

Comme tu peux le constater grimaça Izzy

Je vois, il faudra un de ces jours que je vois vos formations proposa Robert

\- Comme tu veux papa mais je te préviens c'est violent grimaça Alec

\- Vous exagérer commenta Robert

\- Azazel m'envoie trois tornades aux fesses pour que j'apprenne à voler plus rapidement commença Jace

\- La mère de Magnus m'envoie des piques de terre dans la gueule en disant de l'attaquer et elle riposte à coup de poing renchéri Izzy

\- Et enfin moi et Magnus on essaye de dévoiler notre pouvoir en combattant les pouvoirs d'Asmodée et d'Azazel combiné sous notre forme respective termina Alec

\- En résumé vos entrainements sont durs conclus Robert

\- Infernal le mot juste rectifia Jace

Leur père roula des yeux et préféra monter dans son bureau, ils regardèrent la télé. Alec se leva en sentant ses courbatures se réveiller,

\- Je vais voir Magnus lança Alec

\- Petit veinard renfrogna Jace

\- Très drôle Jace répliqua Alec

Il se dirigea chez son mari, il arriva et ne vit personne dans le salon. Il vit le chat venir se frotter à ses jambes,

\- Où est ton maître demanda Alec

Le chat se dirigea vers la chambre, il entra et vit son mari endormi dans son lit. Il le rejoignit et s'endormit lui aussi en se blottissant près de lui, Magnus se réveilla légèrement en sentant un mouvement sur son lit avant de reconnaître l'odeur d'Alec et son aura.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Je suis là**

 **2 : Notre monde a changé au niveau de la nature**

 **3 : Un amour si pur et éternel**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les soupçons de Robert et soirée de détente entre amis. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour Ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Nono0109 : Merci pour ton commentaire et oui ce n'est pas facile l'entraînement pour eux, voilà la suite pour toi et meilleur voeux à toi aussi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec venait enfin de terminer les derniers examens pour avoir son diplôme en littérature, il tomba sur son lit. Jace le regarda sa tête posé sur sa main,

\- Alors prochaine étape questionna son frère

\- Attendre les résultats et le diplôme répondit Alec

\- Ensuite tu emménageras avec Magnus comme convenu renchéri Jace

Il sourit à son frère avant de s'endormir, Magnus l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Arrête-tu me chatouilles riait Alec

\- Tiens donc sourit Magnus joueur

\- Non, Magnus je te défends tenta de dire Alec

\- Chatouille lança Magnus en faisant bouger ses doigts

Alec se leva et courut à travers la forêt poursuivi par Magnus, il riait en regardant son amour.

\- Je vais t'attraper ria Magnus

\- Jamais, je ne te laisserai pas me chatouiller réfuta Alec en courant encore plus vite

Magnus réussit à l'attraper par la taille, ils tombèrent par terre. Magnus se mit à califourchon sur Alec et commença à le chatouiller,

\- Non Magnus arrête rigola Alec sous les chatouilles de son amant

\- Pas question, tu mérites une punition de ma part ricana Magnus

Au bout de quelques minutes il stoppa ce qui laissa un Alec les joues rouges et essoufflés, il se redressa en le regardant. Il se lécha les lèvres,

\- Tellement érotique observa Magnus

\- Obsédé sourit Alec

\- J'apprécie la beauté de ton corps bébé susurra Magnus en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Alec se redressa pour lui crocheter la nuque et l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser en s'allongeant par terre avec lui.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus glissa sa main sous son t-shirt. Alec soupira d'aise, il pinça ses tétons. Alec gémit de plaisir, Magnus lui retirera son t-shirt. Il mordilla ses tétons ivoire,

\- Magnus arrête ça, c'est gênant gémi Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterai, tu es si sexy quand je fais ça susurra Magnus

Magnus suçota son téton avant de lui faire un suçon sur son pectoral gauche, il déposa plusieurs suçons sur son torse. Il arriva vers son pantalon, il l'enleva et se lécha les lèvres en voyant la bosse dans son boxer.

\- Oh regarde, tu es si sensible susurra Magnus en enlevant son boxer

Alec rougit en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus passa son pouce sur ses lèvres enflées.

\- Tu es si érotique quand tu te mords tes lèvres susurra Magnus en se plaçant entre ses jambes

\- Obsédé Ah cria Alec

Magnus avait pris son membre en bouche, il suçota son gland. Il joua avec ses testicules, Alec gémit de plaisir en agrippant l'herbe sous lui. Magnus fit entrer son doigt en lui, Alec se mordit les lèvres.

\- Magnus s'il te plait gémi Alec

\- Impatient mon amour ria Magnus en déboutonnant son pantalon

Il continua de le préparer, après ça il se présenta devant son intimité.

\- Bébé, je risque de te faire mal prévint Magnus

\- Je sais, répondit Alec

\- Pardonne-moi s'excusa Magnus

Son amant lui caressa le visage, Magnus le pénétra avec toute la douceur possible. Il entra jusqu'à la garde, Alec avait appréhendé la douleur mais il ne sentit que le plaisir.

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, je crois que tu peux bouger vu que ça ne me fait pas mal répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus bougea ses hanches en lui, il gémit de plaisir. Il continua de bouger en lui, Alec bougea la tête dans tous les sens. Alec cria de plaisir sous un coup de Magnus, il sourit en sachant qu'il a trouvé la perle de son amant. Il maltraitait cette perle jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se déverse sur lui, il continuât à onduler en lui avant de se déverser dans un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur Alec, il se retira de lui avant de basculer sur le côté. Alec le regarda avec les joues rouges et les yeux brillant d'amour. Il se leva pour aller récupérer son pantalon, il rougit encore plus quand il sentit le sperme de son amant couler entre ses cuisses. Il se mordit les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus qui lui souriait avec gourmandise, il alla chercher son pantalon. Il se retourna pour voir Magnus les sourcils froncés regardant où il était,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec en mettant son pantalon

\- Ses fleurs viennent de pousser juste à l'endroit où nous avons fait l'amour remarqua Magnus

Il vit des tulipes et des orchidées rouges, il revint entre les bras de son amour.

\- C'est notre univers qui représente notre amour conclu Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant d'entendre le réveil d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Alec se réveilla sur son lit, il souffla en voyant son pantalon humide. Il tourna la tête vers Jace qui lui souriait malicieusement

\- La ferme répliqua Alec

\- J'ai rien dit sourit Jace

Alec alla se préparer, ils retrouvèrenent Izzy à la cafétéria de l'université. Elle remarqua le regard malicieux de Jace,

\- Nuit passionnée sourit Izzy

\- Pour lui, on dirait ricana Jace

\- Oh lâché-moi la grappe grogna Alec

\- Je pense que Magnus la tient déjà ricana Izzy

L'aîné de la fratrie soupira en ayant envie de se cogner la tête contre la table, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. Après une semaine de cours et ponctué d'examens pour Alec, il retrouva avec joie son mari à son appartement. Ils en avaient profité pour se retrouver en faisant plusieurs fois l'amour, Alec était sur Magnus blotti dans ses bras. Ils étaient nus, les draps étaient tombé par terre pendant leur ébat,

\- On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois pendant toute la soirée remarqua Alec

\- Je sais, tu es si mélodieux sourit Magnus

\- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé répliqua Alec en le frappant sur le torse

Il ricana ce qui le fit sourire, Alec se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime sourit Alec

\- Je croyais que c'était parce que j'étais un amant extraordinaire ricana Magnus

\- Il y a un peu de ça aussi ria Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent, Magnus le renversa sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois. Le lendemain matin Alec se réveilla le corps ankylosé par la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Magnus, il se leva et mit un pantalon avant d'aller dans le salon. Il vit Magnus en train de regarder la télé en sirotant un café,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

Alec vint derrière lui et fit basculer sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, il mit la main sur sa tête pour approfondir son baiser. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre le baiser,

\- J'ai fait ton petit déjeuner et il est dans le four souffla Magnus

\- Merci, tu es un amour sourit Alec

Il lui donna un baiser avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il vint le rejoindre en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Alors des nouvelles, questionna Alec

\- Rien, ta sœur à juste appelé pour dire que tes parents ne seront pas là avec Max ainsi qu'elle et Jace répondit Magnus

\- Je pense que je vais encore rester un peu chez toi vu que personne n'est à la maison proposa Alec en souriant

\- J'allais te proposer la même chose sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons,

\- Non Magnus, pas de suçons réfuta Alec en le repoussant doucement

\- Quoi, c'est pour dire que tu as un excellent amant dans un lit sourit Magnus

\- Oui mais mon cou est devenu violet à force d'avoir des suçons remarqua Alec

\- Ah bon dit Magnus en observant son cou

Il vit effectivement le cou de son amant plein de suçons, il se lécha les lèvres. Il revint dans son cou pour l'embrasser,

\- Magnus gémit Alec en sentant ses lèvres touché une zone érogène

\- Il faut que je donne à ta peau pâle une jolie couleur ricana Magnus dans son cou

Il revint l'embrasser avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils levèrent la tête pour voir Clary et la fratrie ainsi que Simon.

\- Comment vous êtes entré dans l'appartement demanda Magnus en se redressant

Alec se redressa en rougissant, il évita de regarder sa fratrie qui avait un sourire amusé. Magnus les regarda avec un brin d'agacement,

\- Je vais aller prendre un t-shirt rougit Alec en se levant

\- A en juger par les nombreux suçons dans ton cou et sur ton torse, je crois que vous avez passé une agréable soirée taquina Izzy

\- Plus qu'agréable très chère Isabelle sourit Magnus

\- Et combien de fois l'avez-vous fait questionna Izzy excité

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après la dixième fois sourit Magnus de fierté

\- Bordel vous vous êtes drogué au viagra ou quoi s'exclama Jace choqué

Magnus alla répondre quand une main vint le stopper, Alec était revenu de la chambre.

\- Non, on ne s'est pas drogué répliqua Alec

\- Alors comment vous avez fait pour tenir autant questionna Jace

\- Jaloux parce que tu ne tiens pas le rythme nargua Magnus

\- Ah ça jamais, je sais tenir le rythme. Demande à Clary répliqua Jace

\- Oubliez-moi-vous deux renfrogna Clary

\- Quand même je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait être aussi coquin gloussa Izzy

\- Izzy s'offusqua Alec

\- Quoi s'écria Izzy

\- J'ai déjà dit que ma vie sexuelle ne concernait que moi gronda Alec

\- Et moi aussi je fais partie de sa vie sexuelle n'est ce pas bébé susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec rougit furieusement, les autres rigolèrent à ça. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter tranquillement quand vint l'heure de partir, la fratrie Lightwood rentra chez eux. Alec commanda une pizza pour eux après que Jace et lui est défendue Izzy d'entrer dans la cuisine, ils mangèrent leurs morceaux pizza. Alec était dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de rangement, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir sa sœur s'allonger sur son lit,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy demanda Alec en rangeant certains de ces livres dans son armoire

\- Je voudrais qu'on discute toi et moi répondit Izzy

\- De quoi donc demanda son frère en la regardant

\- Je veux te parler de ta vie sexuelle répondit Izzy sans tact

Il s'empourpra et regarda méchamment sa sœur,

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi gronda Alec

\- Ecoute Alec, tu ne parles jamais quand ça concerne le priver alors que moi je te raconte tout dit Izzy

Il soupira en réalisant que sa sœur avait raison sur certains points, il alla fermer la porte pour ne pas avoir d'autres oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'allongea près de sa sœur,

\- Tu gardes tout pour toi menaça Alec

\- Je jure sur l'ange promis Izzy

\- Que veux-tu savoir demanda Alec

\- Si tu me racontais ta première fois sourit Izzy

Il soupira longuement, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Reprends juste ce que Magnus a dit sourit Izzy

\- Il m'a emmené dans la chambre ensuite on a commencé à s'embrasser en se caressant ensuite…rougit Alec

\- Ensuite demanda Izzy

\- On a commencé à se déshabiller et tu sais la suite rougit Alec en détournant la tête

\- Non, je ne sais pas sourit Izzy malicieuse

Il soupira lassé,

\- Tu veux savoir, il m'a préparé avant de me marteler comme un malade jusqu'à que j'ai un orgasme d'enfer content renfrogna Alec

\- Ben voilà quand tu veux sourit Izzy

Alec roula des yeux, Izzy ria avant de se blottir contre son frère.

\- Une dernière question ensuite je te laisse tranquille questionna Izzy

\- Vas-y, si tu me laisse tranquilles soupira Alec

\- C'est quoi la taille de son engin questionna Izzy

\- Izzy, ça devient trop personnelle rougie Alec

\- Alors questionna Izzy

\- Je peux te dire ce qu'il y a sous le capot et vraiment…sifflota Alec

\- C'est si gros que ça sourit Izzy

Il ne répondit rien mais rougit encore plus ce qui la fit glousser, Izzy resta un peu avec lui avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre. Il regarda le plafond un moment,

\- Tu sais que je vous ai entendu toi et Izzy lança Jace

\- Tu veux aussi savoir s'irrita Alec

\- Non, c'est ta vie privée réfuta Jace

\- Alors que veux-tu demanda Alec

\- Rien, c'est juste pour savoir si ton univers que tu partages avec Magnus à changé questionna Jace

\- Il a beaucoup changé, il est presque féerique rêva Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Un silence calme vint s'installer avant que Jace aille dans sa chambre, Alec alla se doucher avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour s'écouler sur son lit. Il rejoint Magnus dans leur monde, il l'embrassa dans un parterre de fleurs.

\- Tu as l'air en forme ce soir remarqua Alec en voyant les baiser avides de Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas content demanda Magnus en passant une main sous son t-shirt

\- Au contraire c'est parfait sourit Alec en l'attirant à lui

Ils firent l'amour dans leur univers, Ithuriel regarda la scène en souriant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux te faire passer pour un voyeur lança Raziel en entrant dans le jardin

\- Je veille sur eux comme tu t'es détourné de tes responsabilités accusa Ithuriel

L'ange détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder et accusa le coup,

\- Nous avons une guerre éternelle, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mes enfants répondit Raziel

\- C'est ça ton excuse demanda Ithuriel

\- Ça suffit Ithuriel, ils savent se débrouiller non et pourtant tu continues de me jeter mes responsabilités en pleine face répliqua Raziel

\- Je fais ça pour te guider sur le droit chemin, qui va faire ça Gabriel ironisa Ithuriel

\- Mais maintenant je me rattrape sur mes erreurs, parce que j'ai compris que certains de mes enfants se sont égaré de leur chemin et d'autres ont hérité de l'arrogance et d'autre péché,ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu leur enseigner expliqua Raziel

\- Enfin tu prends ton rôle à cœur mon frère sourit Ithuriel

\- Alors qu'a dit Asmodée et l'autre parasite questionna Raziel

\- Ils savent que Lilith prépare un coup contre eu mais ce qui est le plus étonnant est que Lucifer ne prendra parti pour aucun des deux s'étonna Ithuriel

\- Tant que ce n'est pas contre nous, il n'en a strictement rien à faire vociféra Raziel

\- Il y autre chose que je ne t'ai pas encore avouée lâcha l'ange doré

\- Quoi donc questionna son frère

\- Asmodée a demandé l'aide de père en échange de sa pénitence absolue avoua Ithuriel

\- Est-ce que père est au courant questionna Raziel

\- Oui mais il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet répondit Ithuriel

Raziel s'approcha du bassin où il voyait ses enfants,

\- Que prévoit père questionna Raziel

Ithuriel ne répondit pas mais le regarda partir en s'envolant, l'ange se tourna vers le ciel.

\- Oh père, que réserves-tu à ses deux êtres qui s'aiment demanda Ithuriel au ciel

Il eut un grondement, Ithuriel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Père, vous comptez faire ça dit Ithuriel surpris

Un autre grondement vint lui répondre, l'ange inclina la tête

\- Que votre volonté soit faite se soumit Ithuriel

Pendant ce temps à Edom, Asmodée regarda son miroir divinatoire. Deux bras vinrent le serrer alors qu'une paire de lèvres l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Le lit est froid sans toi confia Kirana à son oreille

\- Je regardai la prochaine manœuvre de cette sale garce cracha Asmodée

\- Je vois, quand prévoit-elle de nous attaquer questionna Kirana

\- Je ne sais pas, elle continue de recruter une armée avec son jouet répondit Asmodée

\- Quand je pense à la stupidité du conseil au sujet de Valentin soupira Kirana

\- Ne parlons pas d'eux pour ce soir et viens on va réchauffer le lit sourit Asmodée suggestivement

\- Je vous suis votre majesté minauda Kirana

Lilith de son côté rassemblait une armée pour s'attaquer à Asmodée et Azazel, sans savoir qu'une mouche surveillait ses faits et gestes. Robert était assis près de sa femme et à coté de Luke et Jocelyn pour assister à une réunion du conseil, il soupira devant le long discours d'un membre du conseil sur la politique. Alors qu'il songeait à intervenir pour stopper le membre du conseil pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient des sorciers et non des terrestres, Jia le stoppa.

\- Je vous remercie de cet information enrichissante conseiller Sanchez remercia la consule

\- Tu parles, il commençait sérieusement à faire chier murmura Jocelyn

Luke se retenait de rire, Robert et Maryse se mirent à sourire à la remarque de la rousse. Un autre conseiller se leva ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Robert,

\- Conseiller Malachie avez-vous des informations à nous communiquer au conseil demanda Jia

\- Exactement, le vingt septembre 2012 à 22h45 précisément une explosion de magie a été déclaré,elle a provoqué un Black-out informa le conseiller

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour avoir un tel impact questionna Jia

\- Nous avons fait des recherches et nous sommes parvenues à savoir que cette explosion est due à Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane les deux possesseurs de la magie de l'âme annonça Malachie en regardant en direction de Jocelyn et de Robert

\- Soyez un peu plus clair conseiller Malachie demanda Jia confuse

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ont créé une explosion en se servant de leurs pouvoirs, je pense qu'ils méritent un sceau de scellement pour ne plus faire ce genre de chose accusa Malachie

\- Je suis pour la proposition du conseiller Malachie acclama un autre conseiller

Robert se leva furieux, une aura de chaleur se dégagea de lui.

\- Mon fils et mon gendre ne se sont pas servi de leurs pouvoirs, ils étaient inconscients à ce moment-là se défendit Robert

\- Robert a raison, mon neveu et Alec n'ont rien fait d'illégal renchérit Jocelyn en se levant

\- Ils ont coupé l'électricité dans toute la ville accusa un membre du conseil

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès protesta Maryse

\- SILENCE ordonna Jia en tapant de son marteau

Tous se rassir sur leurs sièges et se tournèrent vers Jia,

\- Robert, Jocelyn veuillez expliquer au conseil ce qui s'est passé pour avoir un tel déferlement de pouvoir questionna Jia

Robert déglutina et regarda Jocelyn qui avait l'air pâle subitement, comment ils allaient avouer au haut conseil qu'Alec et Magnus avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois ce qui avait déclenché tout ce raffut.

\- ILS ONT COUCHE ENSEMBLE cria une voix féminine

Tous regardèrent la nouvelle venue, Jocelyn sourit en voyant sa sœur arriver dans la salle. Elle vint près de sa sœur et de son beau-frère et des beaux-parents de son fils, elle resta debout en défiant le conseil du regard.

\- Kirana Bane, que voulez-vous dire par ils ont couché ensemble toussa Jia

\- Je parle de mon fils et de mon gendre, ils ont couché ensemble. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin de ce qui s'est passé parce que je vous prévins que je ne sais pas qui le dominant même si j'ai ma petite idée ironisa Kirana

Tout le conseil fut mal à l'aise par ce que venait dire Kirana, Luke et Robert ricanèrent discrètement et Maryse souriait alors que Jocelyn avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table.

\- Kirana l'imprévisible le retour chuchota Jocelyn

\- Du moment que ça ferme le clapet au conseil, j'approuve renchérit son mari sur le même ton

La mère de Magnus continua de défier le conseil, le conseiller Malachie se leva.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre fils et le fils de Robert ont eu des rapports sexuels ce qui a causé cette panne de courant conclu Malachie

\- Je viens de vous le dire, ces déferlements de pouvoir sont d'eux et maintenant ils sont liés pour être plus précis ils sont mariés révéla Kirana

\- Est-ce que le phénix de feu que nous avons vu cette nuit-là est d'eux questionna Jia

\- Non mentit Kirana

Les parents d'Alec et sa famille se tournèrent vers elle en écarquillant les yeux devant son mensonge,

\- Êtes-vous sûr de ça questionna Jia

\- Exactement Jia, répondit Kirana convainquant

\- Et les aller et venus de ce…démon demanda un autre conseiller en se tordant la bouche pour prononcer le mot démon

\- Vous voulez dire mon mari, il vient entraîner notre fils et mon gendre répondit Kirana

\- Et l'autre homme qui l'accompagne questionna Malachie

\- D'où tenez-vous cette information conseiller Malachie renfrogna Kirana

\- Qu'importe mes informateurs mais dites-nous qui est cet homme insista Malachie intéressé ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Robert

\- Qu'importe qui est cet homme si vous ne me dévoilez pas votre informateur sourit Kirana sarcastique

\- Consule Penhallow s'écria Malachie

\- On dirait un gamin qui fait son rapporteur à sa maîtresse se moqua Kirana

\- Kirana, conseiller Malachie ça suffit vos enfantillages ordonna Jia

\- Oui répondit Kirana et Malachie

\- Concernant Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre leurs pouvoirs cependant s'il y encore de tel débordement nous serions obligés de les convoquer malgré le contrat que nous avons passé déclara Jia

\- Bien répondit Robert

\- La réunion est ajournée annonça Jia

Toutes les cinq sortirent de la salle et ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille pour parler, Robert se tourna vers la belle-mère de son fils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti au conseil pour le phénix questionna Robert

\- Robert a raison pourquoi demanda sa sœur

\- Pour ne pas qu'ils en sachent davantage sur ce sujet, et d'ailleurs Asmodée m'a dit que Valentin avait encore des fidèles qui siègent au conseil expliqua Kirana

\- Je commence à comprendre et à mon avis Malachie sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le prétend et il aime bien les accuser de tout réfléchit Luke

\- De temps plus il cherche toujours à faire sceller leurs pouvoirs renchérit Maryse

\- Malachie est de mèche avec Valentin conclu Robert

\- Avec d'autres encore, Asmodée essaye de trouver les fidèles avoua l'exterminatrice

\- On doit être prudent pour ça déclara Jocelyn

Kirana hocha la tête, tous se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leur foyer. Magnus était en train de se faire câliner par Alec qui lui caressait les cheveux, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus se levait en grommelant avant d'ouvrir sur la fratrie ainsi que Clary et Simon,

\- Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi pesta Magnus envers sa cousine

\- J'y étais jusqu'à que je pense tiens ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu embêter mon cousin adoré alors je suis venue et en partant j'ai invité Cat à venir révéla Clary

\- En clair la bande, parce que Cat va venir avec l'ermite qui va téléphoner à Raphaël et Lily qui passera le mot à Tessa qui va venir avec Jem et l'autre abruti soupira Magnus

Son mari lui caressa l'épaule pour le réconforter, comme avait prévu Magnus la bande d'amis arriva.

\- Tu ne nous as pas invités pour la pendaison crémaillère de ton appartement commença Will

\- Parce que la dernière fois que toi et l'ermite ainsi que la mante religieuse êtes venus vous avez failli casser mon canapé répliqua Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas une mante religieuse protesta Raphaël

\- Tu es toujours à l'église le dimanche alors tu es une mante religieuse nargua Magnus

\- Toi t'es un connard de première insulta Ragnor

Le quatuor commença à se disputer avant de se faire refroidir par Catarina avec sa magie,

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça questionna Simon

\- Ouais, ils ne peuvent pas rester pendant une minute sans déclencher une dispute soupira Lily

Magnus alla s'asseoir à coté de son fiancé,

\- Alors c'est vrai que tu es marié demanda Tessa à son vieil ami

\- Oui, nos pouvoirs nous ont joué un tour de cochon et on se retrouve marié mais malgré ça on va se remarier une seconde fois sourit Magnus en embrassant le poignet d'Alec

\- Oh c'est trop romantique s'extasia Lily

\- Et si on fêtait ça au Pandémonium proposa Will

\- Très bonne idée répondirent-ils tous

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun se préparer de leur côté, ils se retrouvèrent au Pandémonium. Alec regardait Wil ainsi que Ragnor et Raphaël faire un concours de boisson avec Jace et Simon, quand ils arrivèrent à la Tequila Clary se joignit à eux ne pouvant rester éloigné de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée. Izzy se trémoussait avec Lily pendant que Tessa et Jem se bécotaient dans un coin, Magnus lui embrassait Alec dans le cou,

\- Je sens que je vais passer la nuit avec des boules quies grimaça Magnus en voyant sa cousine ivre continuer le concours

\- Mon cœur soutient Alec

\- Tu as de la chance avec Blondie qui se cogne et Isabelle qui dort dans la voiture souffla Magnus

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue pour le réconforter, Magnus soupira en voyant sa cousine commença à danser sur la table après avoirs mis tous les hommes ivre-morts. Alec ramena sa fratrie après avoir embrassé son fiancé-mari, il déposa sa sœur dans la chambre et soupira en voyant Jace se tromper de chambre après s'est cogné contre un mur. Il rejoignit son monde où son amant se lamenta de la voix horrible de la rouquine, il fut amusé avant de se faire sauter dessus par Magnus pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la première attaque de Valentin et premier jour de travail d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Et oui ils sont assez pervers surtout Magnus qui as hérité de son père XD et oui le conseil va se tout petit à partir de maintenant je te laisse deviner pourquoi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec appréhendait de monter sur l'estrade de l'université, il allait enfin recevoir son diplôme. Il prit une goulée d'air frais,

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD cria le proviseur

Il s'avança dans son habit d'étudiant, il reçut son diplôme des mains du proviseur. Il regarda sa famille qui applaudissait et il vit son fiancé-mari l'applaudir et siffler de temps à autre, il descendit de l'estrade pour les rejoindre.

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri félicita Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec en lui souriant

\- Félicitation Alec sourit Kirana

Il enlaça sa mère avant d'enlacer sa belle-mère, son père serra sa main pour le féliciter avant de l'attraper pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jace et Izzy ainsi que Max sautèrent sur lui pour le félicité, il rigola avant de recevoir un coup de poing de la part de Jace.

\- Connard maintenant avec qui je vais partager la chambre accusa Jace

\- Je suis désolé Jace s'excusa Alec

Jace l'enlaça à nouveau avant de le laisser avec Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Alors toujours partant pour avoir un nouveau colocataire proposa Alec

\- Plus que ravie sourit Magnus en l'attrapant pour le porter dans les airs

Il ria dans les bras de Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent sous les cris dégoûtés de Jace et Max et le rire d'Izzy. Kirana et les parents d'Alec se mirent à sourire en les voyant si heureux, ils rentrèrent chez Jocelyn pour fêter le diplôme d'Alec. Luke étant un peu souffrant il ne put assister à la remise des diplômes, Clary et Jocelyn ne voulaient pas le laisser un instant seul.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Robert

\- Ça va, je suis juste grippé mais les deux rouquines me chouchoutent comme si j'étais un enfant répondit Luke

\- Tu es un sacré veinard, deux femmes qui s'occupent de toi comme un roi et toi tu n'es pas content répliqua Robert

\- Tu rigoles, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'on me demande où je vais, si j'ai pris mes médicaments, m'obliger à boire des soupes de grand-mère qui te ressorte par les trous de nez grimaça Luke

\- Mais tu peux regarder le foot non demanda Robert

\- Tu plaisantes, elles ne veulent même pas que je m'approche de la télé ou quoique ce soit en disant que je dois me reposer parce que je suis malade se lamenta Luke

Robert réconforta son ami,

\- Félicitation Alec pour ton diplôme félicita Clary en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec

\- Alors prochaine étape c'est quoi questionna Simon

\- Mon boulot de professeur de littérature répondit Alec

\- Et son emménagement chez moi ajouta Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Tout le monde fut amusé de voir le couple heureux, ils passèrent une excellente soirée à faire la fête. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il mit sa main sur une place vide. Il vit que Magnus était levé, il se leva et enfila un pantalon. Il alla dans le salon, il ne vit pas son fiancé-mari.

\- Magnus appela Alec

Il laissa son pouvoir couler en lui, il se concentra à la recherche de son amant. Il sursauta quand il entendit le miaulement de Président Miaou,

\- Hé, où est Magnus demanda Alec

Le chat miaula et alla près du réfrigérateur, Alec s'approcha et vit un mot de Magnus.

\- Je suis parti un instant au club lut Alec

Il soupira de soulagement, il ouvrit le frigo pour trouver son petit déjeuner. Il le réchauffa avant de le manger, il regarda la télé quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Je suis rentré signala Magnus en refermant la porte

Alec se leva et vint enlacer son fiancé, Magnus gloussa et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- On dirait que je t'ai manqué gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas dans l'appartement chuchota Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils se câlinèrent un moment avant qu'Alec décide de ranger les restes de ses affaires.

\- Bébé, j'ai laissé un peu de place pour tes affaires dans mon dressing lança Magnus

\- Merci dit Alec

Il rangea ses livres avant d'ouvrir le dressing, il resta bouche bée devant le nombre de vêtements de son amant. Il secoua la tête avant de ranger ses vêtements,

\- Je croyais que tu aurais des boxers affriolants mais non, c'est navrant se lamenta Magnus en regardant un boxer noir d'Alec

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec rouge

Il ricana avant de le ranger dans le tiroir, Alec rangea tous ses vêtements avant de refermer le dressing. Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière et embrassa son cou,

\- Et si on en profitait pour baptiser notre appartement proposa Magnus en l'embrassant tout caressant son torse

Il se retourna vers lui pour mettre ses bras autour de son cou,

\- Quelle proposition alléchante monsieur Lightwood-Bane et vous comptez faire quoi au juste susurra Alec

\- Je pensais voir ton corps en action en me chevauchant pendant que je serai en toi monsieur Lightwood-Bane proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte votre proposition alléchante monsieur Ligtwood –Bane accepta Alec

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un affamé avant de le porter et le mettre sur le lit et l'allonger en se glissant entre ses jambes, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou -avant de retirer son t-shirt. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement,

\- LES GARCONS, VOUS ÊTES LA cria Kirana depuis le salon

Ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan, Magnus soupira de frustration avant de se lever en prenant son t-shirt au passage pour accueillir sa mère dans le salon. Alec se calma avant de se montrer,

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger les enfants mais Asmodée veut vous entraîner maintenant informa Kirana

\- Quoi maintenant s'étonna Magnus

Sa mère hocha la tête, Alec alla dans la chambre pour se préparer. Ils rendirent à la ferme avec Kirana, ils virent le père de Magnus qui était présent avec Azazel qui faisait valser Jace dans tous les sens.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec l'entraînement les enfants mais avec la menace de Lilith qui court informa Asmodée

\- Ce n'est rien papa, on comprend souffla Magnus

\- Bien commençons alors proposa Asmodée en s'éloignant

Kirana en avait profité pour entraîner Izzy en lui envoyant des piques de terre, Asmodée changea la méthode en leur envoyant des boules de feu tout esquivant les bourrasques de vent d'Azazel. Après toute une après-midi d'entraînement ils étaient tous allongés sur le sol blessé et épuisés, Clary enfonça son doigt dans la joue de son cousin.

\- Biscuit sois gentille laisse-moi mourir tranquille et va plutôt embêter ton copain proposa Magnus

\- Non, tu es plus drôle vu que tu es épuisé magiquement avec Alec ricana Clary en l'embêtant

\- Clary gronda Jocelyn

\- D'ailleurs ma petite puce, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas entraîné conclu Kirana

Clary avala difficilement sa salive en se souvenant des entraînements magiques avec sa tante, si Asmodée était très dur sa tante l'était encore plus. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à sa mère,

\- Kirana a raison, tu passes un peu trop temps à dessiner ou traîner avec Simon ou sortir avec Jace répliqua sa mère

\- D'accord je vais me retourner à l'entraînement mais je préfère que ce soit avec d'Asmodée demanda Clary en trouvant la parade

\- Désolé mais je suis déjà occupé avec Magnus et Alec réfuta son oncle

\- Moi, je pourrais t'entraîner proposa Azazel en se mettant à son niveau

Elle le regarda et vit son regard lubrique sur elle,

\- Non sans façon, tantine je reviens m'entraîner avec toi accepta Clary dépitée

\- A la bonne heure, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas fait travailler sourit Kirana avec sadisme

La rousse frémit de peur en voyant sa tante avec un regard sadique au visage, elle pria Ithuriel au ciel pour venir l'aider. Dans le ciel Ithuriel regardait sa protégée le prier de lui venir en aide,

\- Je suis désolé Clarissa mais je fais ça pour te protéger justement, tu auras la possibilité de devenir plus fort que tu l'es déjà informa Ithuriel

\- Tu oses me dire que je m'écarte de ma voix de protecteur alors que tu fais martyriser ta protégée accusa Raziel en entrant dans le champ de fleurs

\- Moi au contraire de toi je fais ça pour qu'elle puisse devenir puissante contre les forces démoniaques de Lilith rétorqua Ithuriel

\- Comme tu veux soupira Raziel en regardant en bas

Il prit les fleurs cueillies dans le jardin et les jeta dans le vide,

\- La pénitente absolue commenta Raziel les yeux dans les vagues

Le pardon absolu pour un ange déchu mais aussi la plus tortueuse car pendant un moment il perd ses pouvoirs démoniaque dans un long processus en versant son sang dans un cercle magique créer par un ange céleste accordé par père, il sera momentanément un mortel avant d'acquérir dans une souffrance ultime ses ailes d'ange expliqua Ithuriel en s'accroupissant

\- Et Asmodée veut faire cette pénitente pour se faire pardonner lui un prince des enfers renchérit Raziel

\- Si père l'aide souffla l'ange

Raziel psalmodia des paroles en une langue avant de s'en aller, Ithuriel ferma les yeux en sentant la douce chaleur du soleil sur lui. Il entendit un grondement de tonnerre,

\- Oui, père répondit Ithuriel

Un long grondement de tonnerre lui répondit avant de se taire, Ithuriel s'inclina.

\- Entendu père, que ta volonté soit faite accepta Ithuriel

Alec entra dans l'appartement avec Magnus, celui-ci tomba sur son lit en grommelant de douleur.

\- Bébé, appelle un avocat et dit lui que je vais mourir et que mon testament doit être validé se lamenta Magnus sur le lit

\- Ça dépend est-ce que j'hériterai de tout susurra Alec

Alexander comment oses-tu profiter d'un homme qui est sur le point de mourir s'offusqua Magnus en tournant la tête pour bouder

\- Alec fit un petit sourire en coin, avant d'enlever sa chemise.

\- Bon si je n'hérite pas de tout alors j'irai prendre ma douche SEUL en utilisant le jet de douche massant pour me masser avant de passer le savon sur mon corps pour me laver expliqua Alec en allant dans la salle de bains

Pendant la tirade d'Alec, Magnus ne le regardait pas mais il entendait et l'imaginait clairement dans son esprit. Il se leva du lit avec une érection,

\- Je suis qu'un homme après tout commenta Magnus en regardant son entre-jambe

Il alla en sifflant dans la salle de bains, après leur douche coquine Magnus prépara le dîner.

\- Mon chou, c'est quand tu commences ton boulot questionna Magnus

\- Dans deux semaines je crois répondit Alec depuis le salon

Magnus amena deux assiettes devant la télé pour eux, il soupira d'agacement.

\- Quand je pense que tu seras confronté à ses petit gamines à peine pubères bourrés d'hormone ah ça me fait enrager si elles osent toucher à un seul de tes cheveux je leur arrache les yeux et je les donne à Président Miaou menaça Magnus

\- Bébé pourquoi d'après toi je me suis inscrit dans une université réservée aux filles pour travailler comme professeur vue que les femmes ne m'attirent pas déclara Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Je sais tout ça mais elles chercheront à te coincer dans un placard à balais pour toucher ton corps musclé ou tripoter tes divines fesses, elles verront à quel point tu es si sexy quand tu gémis franchement je crois je vais me faire des cheveux blancs à imaginer ça se lamenta Magnus tout en mangeant

Alec soupira et déposa son assiette sur la table basse pour se mettre sur les genoux à califourchon sur les jambes de Magnus pour l'embrasser sauvagement, le baiser a eu pour effet de le calmer. Il revint à sa place en reprenant son assiette,

\- Enfin un peu de paix décréta Alec

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, deux semaines plus tard Alec était stressé pour son premier jour de travail en tant que professeur stagiaire avant d'être titulaire. Il sirota son café en tremblant,

\- Mon ange, arrête de stresser apaisa Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur de faire une bourde ou si les élèves ne m'aiment ou s'il y a un problème s'écria Alec d'une voie aiguë

Magnus qui buvait sa tasse de café lui aussi roula des yeux, il la déposa avant d'attraper son amant pour le plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine pour l'embrasser bestialement. Il lui tripota les fesses ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il le relâcha doucement.

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec

Ils entendirent un claquement de talons qui se rapprochait d'eux,

\- Les garçons, vous êtes là cria Kirana

\- Ici répondit Magnus en sortant de la cuisine

\- Je suis venue dire à Alec bon courage pour son premier jour souhaita Kirana

\- Merci Kirana remercia Alec

\- Eh tu ne m'as pas souhaité bon courage pour mon premier jour en tant que patron du club protesta Magnus

\- C'est ton père qui t'a souhaité bon courage et de toutes façon j'étais en mission riposta Kirana

Alec fut amusé de voir la mère et le fils se disputer, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était en retard de trois minutes. Il prit son sac, et embrassa Magnus au passage.

\- A ce soir lança Alec

\- A ce soir et si tu te sens trop stressé regarde dans ton téléphone, j'ai mis une vidéo pour toi conseilla Magnus à son amant

Il souffla un oui avant de claquer la porte, il se tourna vers sa mère qui le regardait suspicieusement.

\- Quel genre de vidéos as-tu mis dans son téléphone questionna Kirana

\- Une vidéo de moi répondit son fils

\- Plus précisément demanda sa mère en le fusillant du regard

\- Je lui déclarai ma flamme répondit Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être romantique mon fils, bon moi aussi je me sauve une enquête en Inde révéla Kirana en ouvrant un portail

\- Fais attention à toi prévint Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère,elle est très forte sourit sa mère en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Magnus se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, il vit son chat le regard accusateur.

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu as compris que je n'ai pas tout dit s'exclama Magnus

Un miaulement lui répondit,

\- C'est bon j'avoue je lui ai fait ma déclaration en étant à poil content grommela Magnus

Son chat lui lécha la main avant de s'en aller, Magnus souriait pour lui en imaginant la tête d'Alec quand il verrait la vidéo. Alec arriva en soufflant devant le secrétariat,

\- Bonjour, je suis Alec Lightwood et j'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur informa Alec ayant repris son souffle

\- Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait répondit la secrétaire

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, il bougea sa jambe sous le stress. Une femme assez âgée vint l'accoster,

\- Monsieur Lightwood questionna la femme

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je suis la doyenne de cet Université, Imogène Herondale se présenta la femme

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance répondit Alec

\- Veuillez me suivre sourit la directrice

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Alec s'assit.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez notre Université est l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles privées de notre pays. De plus cette école n'est réservée qu'aux filles, sur ce point monsieur Ligtwood vous ne serez pas le premier homme à enseigner dans cette école mais je ne tolère les scandales expliqua la directrice d'un ton sèche

\- Je vais clair sur ce point Mme Herondale je suis gay et aussi marié informa Alec en montrant sa bague de mariage

\- Donc je vous fais confiance, bien à présent je vais vous présenter à votre première classe d'ailleurs voilà votre emploi du temps expliqua la femme âgée en lui donnant un papier

Alec lui prit le papier et vit ses horaires, puis il suivit la directrice dans une classe. Il vit une classe remplie de fille en tous genres, toutes se levèrent dès que la directrice entra dans la classe

\- Veuillez vous assoir ordonna Mme Herondale

Toutes se rassirent sous l'ordre, le sorcier avala sa salive difficilement en sentant son stress monter. Il sentait son pouvoir s'agiter en lui, il se calma en respirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il pensa à son amant ce qui le calma, il se sentit apaisé au niveau de ses pouvoirs.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur monsieur Alexander Lightwood. Il vous enseignera la littérature annonça Mme Herondale

Il entendit des murmures parmi les élèves, la directrice leur donna des avertissements pour faire bonne impression avant de s'en aller. Il soupira pour reprendre contenance avant de se lancer,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, permettez-moi de me présenter à nouveau je suis Alexander Lightwood votre professeur en littérature. Je vais vous enseigner les différentes œuvres littéraires de tous genres, quelqu'un parmi vous a des questions sur ce qu'on va étudier demanda Alec d'un ton professionnel

Toutes levèrent la main, Alec leva les yeux.

\- Qui ne soit pas en rapport avec ma vie privée renchérit Alec

La plupart baissèrent leurs mains, Alec pointa le doigt vers une fille à lunettes.

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Est-ce qu'on va étudier Romeo et Juliette demanda l'élève

\- Bien sûr c'est dans le programme, bien je vais commencer à faire l'appel sourit Alec

Il commença son cours tranquillement, arrivé vers midi il soupira de fatigue avant de desserrer sa cravate. Il reçut un appel,

\- Hé répondit Alec

\- Mon ange, tu tiens le coup. Ses gamines qui ne m'arrivent même pas à la cheville de mon corps de rêve ne t-on pas fait de mal demanda Magnus

\- Non rassures-toi mon amour rassura Alec

\- Je suis soulagé mais toujours inquiet que tes divines et royales et pas des moindres magnifiques fesses soient la proie de femelles en chaleur se lamenta Magnus

\- Obsédé rougit Alec

\- J'admire simplement la beauté de ton corps en particulier tes fesses ricana Magnus

Il soupira de dépit en écoutant la fascination qu'avait son amant pour ses fesses, il rougit en pensant que lui aussi avait une fascination pour le corps de Magnus surtout son ventre au niveau de son nombril.

\- Bébé même si tu es loin de moi, je sais à quoi tu penses ricana Magnus

\- Par l'ange rougi Alec

\- Mon ange on a eu assez de visite de l'ange Raziel et Ithuriel comme ça gronda Magnus faussement

Il ria légèrement, il discuta un peu avec son fiancé avant de raccrocher. Il se pinça l'arête de son nez en basculant la tête en arrière, il ouvrit les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux prêts pour accueillir sa classe. Il rentra chez lui éreinter, Magnus vint l'accueillir d'un baiser.

\- Ça a été ta journée demanda Magnus en l'aidant à s'installer

\- Fatiguant mais une super journée sourit Alec

\- Je suis content pour toi sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de sa journée avant de se coucher éreinté, quelques jours plus tard Alec s'était bien intégré à son poste de professeur. Il continuait aussi de faire les entraînements avec Magnus, Clary avait rejoint la fratrie pour s'entraîner avec Izzy sous les directives de Kirana. Pendant ce temps Lilith s'avança fièrement devant un groupe de démon moitié cafard et moitié araignée avec des ailes de frelons, ils bavaient en lâchant de l'acide par terre.

\- Sont-ils prêts demanda Valentin en s'approchant

\- Plus que prêt, mes chéris ont hâte de dévorer ses deux sorciers sourit Lilith dans une robe qui couvrait à peine son corps

\- Bien, sourit Valentin

Il s'avança et sortit une dague pour couper sa main pour laisser son sang couler par terre qui forma un pentagramme, le pentagramme s'illumina sous les démons insectes qui vrombissaient de leurs ailes. Asmodée envoyait ses attaques contre son fils quand il s'arrêta net, il tourna la tête. Azazel en voyant ça sentit le sol trembler pour voir un pentagramme s'illuminer, ils entendirent tous des bruits d'ailes, ils virent les démons insectes sortirent du pentagramme.

\- Oh merde jura Asmodée

\- Bordel parmi tous les démons qui avaient, il a fallu qu'elle nous envoie ses bestioles c'est se foutre de la gueule des gens ma parole. Putain je regrette d'avoir baisé avec elle se lamenta Azazel

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te lamenter et viens m'aider à les exterminer et puis estime-toi heureux qu'elle ne t'a pas renfilé une maladie vue qu'elle aime écarter les cuisses déclara Asmodée en envoyant ses boules de feu

\- Pas faux ce que tu dis, mais c'était quand même une bonne baise renchérie Azazel en lançant une tornade

\- Je sais elle a toujours un truc pour te faire jouir mais bon quand j'ai rencontré Kirana qui était vierge, je l'ai modelé à ma manière et putain je prends mon pied plus qu'avec cette salope révéla Asmodée

\- CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PARLER DE SEXE cria Kirana qui envoyait des piques de terre sur les insectes

\- Désolé s'excusa les deux démons

Tous combattirent la horde démons insectes, Alec resta en retrait en lançant des flèches avec son arc tout en protégeant Magnus. Celui-ci envoyait des boules de feu sur les démons dans les airs, Clary combinait ses pouvoirs avec sa mère qui lançaient l'offensive avec leurs pouvoirs de l'eau de même qu'Izzy et Jace qui faisaient des dégâts gigantesques. Kirana lançait des attaques de terres sur les hordes, Robert et Maryse avec certains membres du conseil étaient arrivés après que Luke les ait contactés par un message de feu. Alec vit la horde continuer d'affluer du pentagramme, il s'envola près de son amant qui venait de repousser une énième fois un démon. Il se tourna vers lui, il hocha la tête et vient le rejoindre. Alec banda son arc pour tirer une flèche, Magnus posa la main sur la flèche qui devint enflammée. Il tira la flèche sur le pentagramme qui se figea avant de se détruire dans une explosion de feu qui éradiqua toute la horde, de l'autre côté de la dimension le feu se propagea et brûla toute l'armée de démons avant de blesser Valentin au visage.

\- Ah gémit Valentin de douleur

Lilith se précipita vers lui, elle le soigna avant de voir son visage fondu de moitié en révélant une peau noire et des yeux tout noirs,

\- Valentin appela Lilith

\- Ils vont me le payer s'écria Valentin en lançant une boule de feu noir dans le pentagramme avant de s'évanouir de douleur

Tous furent ravis de voir la horde se faire décimer par le couple, Alec regarda Magnus qui lui souriait.

\- ATTENTION cria Azazel

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une boule de feu noir venir vers eux, Magnus poussa Alec sur le coté pour prendre la boule. Quand la boule se fit exploser par une flèche enflammée, ils levèrent la tête et vit Raziel dans son armure avec un arc.

\- Toujours en retard comme d'habitude remarqua Azazel

\- La ferme protesta Raziel en se posant au sol

Alec vola près de Magnus en regardant si il allait bien, ils se posèrent au sol. Certains membres du conseil furent surpris de voir Raziel,

\- Tu bonus (1) demanda Alec

\- Sic, ego denique angelum meum (2) répondit Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes tous les deux questionna Malachie

\- Merde, j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Je suis Azazel princes des enfers, excellent amant si mesdames sont intéressées sourit Azazel charmeur envers les membres féminins du conseil

\- Azazel soupira Asmodée de dépit

\- Et vous demanda Malachie sarcastiquement

\- Si j'étais vous je lui parlerais avec respect conseiller Malachie rétorqua Kirana

\- Ah bon qui est-il le consul ironisa Malachie

\- Je suis l'archange Raziel votre créateur, je vois en toi de nombreux vices et péchés. La traîtrise coule dans tes veines tel un serpent décréta Raziel

Malachie prit peur, tous les autres s'inclinèrent devant l'ange Raziel à par la famille.

\- Certains d'entre vous se sont écartés du droit chemin que j'avais inculqué gronda Raziel

\- Pardonnez-nous seigneur Raziel s'excusa Malachie

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous punir, ce n'est pas l'heure de votre jugement déclara Raziel

Il se tourna vers le couple avant de s'approcher d'eux,

\- Père m'a envoyé vous protéger révéla Raziel

\- Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place bouda Azazel

\- Je dois repartir vers les cieux mais je continuerai à veiller sur vous, apprenez vous deux que vous avez remporté la première bataille et que d'autres viendront encore plus meurtrières alors soyez toujours sur vos gardes conseilla Raziel en mettant ses mains sur leurs épaules

\- Imo, Dominus Raziel, Reaver Animarum répondit Alec

\- Je vous laisse mes enfants salua Raziel

Il ouvrit ses ailes sous les yeux ébahis des membres, il se tourna vers Clary et Jace.

\- Ithuriel vous as bien protégé tous les deux, continuez de lui faire honneur conseilla Raziel en s'envolant

\- Je n'ai rien compris s'exclama Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Raziel a toujours été un connard égocentrique, narcissique, révéla son maître

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te décrire là se moqua son frère

\- Ce n'est pas drôle bouda Azazel

Tous les membres du conseil restèrent stupéfaits que tout le monde parlait avec deux princes des enfers comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude,

\- Tout le monde vous êtes prier de faire un rapport sur tout ce qui s'est passé au conseil demain informa Malachie

Kirana fit un geste pour signaler qu'ils viendront, après leur départ Kirana fit un doigt d'honneur dans le vide sous le regard amusé de son mari et lassé de sa sœur.

\- C'est ça, quand papa gronde tous deviennent des bons enfants, mon œil gronda Kirana

\- Tu te calmes oui pesta Jocelyn

Elle grommela dans son coin, le couple rentra chez eux avant de s'écrouler sur leur lit fatigué par la journée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Tu vas bien**

 **2 : Oui, je vais bien mon ange**

 **3 : Oui seigneur Raziel**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau pouvoir et la préparation du mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Ouais, elle arrive toujours au bon moment, le conseil ne peut rien faire contre elle au vue qu'elle est intouchable par rapport elle est leur exterminatrice et aussi la femme d'un prince des enfers. Magnus va l'être encore plus dans ce chapitre, oui Président Miaou ne va pas raconter à Alec le secret de Magnus XD, les groupies d'Alec vont avoir sérieusement un choc dans quelques chapitres au sujet d'Alec.**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci à ton commentaire et merci beaucoup**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec sentit des baisers dans son cou, il se réveilla avant de se faire embrasser langoureusement. Il se tourna avant de se faire embrasser dans le cou, il soupira d'aise. Magnus s'attaqua à ses tétons, il les grignota avant de descendre plus au sud. Il enleva son bas de pyjama, il se lécha les lèvres avant de fondre sur le membre dressé de son fiancé. Alec gémit de plaisir, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui. Alec cria de plaisir sous le doigter de son amant, Magnus se débarrassa de son jogging. Il le pénétra après s'être enduit de lubrifiants, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Alec cria de plaisir quand il frappa sa prostate, Magnus sourit et continua de maltraiter sa perle. Il se déversa sur son fiancé, Magnus vint après quelques coups dans un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui, Alec l'embrassa sur la clavicule pendant qu'il se retirait.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- Bonjour, tu es content maintenant de m'avoir sauté dessus dès le réveil salua Alec

\- Oh oui je suis si fière de moi s'exclama Magnus en se levant

Alec roula des yeux et le regarda marcher tout nu vers le salon, il se leva en attrapant son bas de pyjama. Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir Magnus préparé deux tasses de café pour eux,

\- Tu vas au club aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- Non, je vais rester ici répondit Magnus

\- Moi, je prépare la liste des courses parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il nous manquait quelques produits remarqua Alec

\- Ah oui, notre lubrifiant et notre café le nargua Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Tu n'es pas drôle mon amour bouda Magnus

Alec vint près de lui et l'embrassa,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Magnus le prit pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Il l'embrassa dans son cou,

\- Magnus, on vient de le faire gémit Alec

\- Je suis en manque de ton corps bébé avoua Magnus en l'embrassant

Il lui fit enlever son pantalon et le pénétra directement, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Alec s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber du plan de travail, il mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alec se déversa sur lui, alors que son amant se déversa en lui. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus en soufflant,

\- Je suppose que tu es rassasié maintenant souffla Alec

\- Je crois que je suis encore plus drogué de ton corps sourit Magnus en se retirant

\- Obsédé souffla Alec

\- J'admire la beauté de ton corps surtout de tes fesses ricana Magnus en se reculant

Alec se remit debout et l'embrassa, il ramassa son pantalon. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant Alec se baisser en exposant son intimité débordant de son sperme,

\- Je vais prendre une douche prévint Alec

Magnus but son café en regardant son amant aller dans la chambre pour prendre une douche, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Il craqua ses bras avant de siffloter, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Une heure plus tard Alec sortit de la douche en pestant contre son amant,

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend aujourd'hui mais à croire que tu es excité pesta Alec

Magnus ricana, Alec alla prendre ses clefs. Il se dirigea vers chez parents, sa mère vint l'accueillir en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour nettoyer chez eux.

\- Tiens, tu nous rends enfin visite gronda Maryse

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un regard d'excuse, sa mère l'embrassa sur le front. Izzy descendit de l'escalier,

\- Alec, tu es là s'exclama Izzy en sautant dans ses bras

\- Hé on dirait que je t'ai manqué répondit Alec

\- Je sais mais ça nous manque que tu ne sois plus dans les parages sourit Izzy

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se faire entraîner dans la chambre de sa sœur,

\- Alors tout se passe bien avec Magnus sourit Izzy malicieusement

\- Tout va bien mais là je devais le fuir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est excité depuis son réveil révéla Alec en rougissant

\- Ah oui combien de fois vous l'avez fait questionna Izzy

\- On l'a fait cinq fois avant que je vienne ici déclara Alec

\- Eh bien il répond quoi quand tu lui dis ça questionna Izzy

\- Il me répond qu'il est devenu un drogué de mon corps soupira Alec rouge

Izzy éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, son frère lui envoya un coussin dans la gueule. Ils commencèrent une bagarre d'oreillers avant que Max et Jace se joignent à eux, ils s'allongèrent au sol,leur tête se touchait.

\- Ça m'a manqué ses petites choses que l'on faisait quand on était ensemble confia Izzy

\- Ouais soit on a entraînement soit on est avec nos compagnons soit à l'école renchérie Jace

\- Jace à raison souffla Alec

Ils profitèrent du silence avant que les trois aînés se tourne lentement vers leur petit frère qui rougissait,

\- Max appela sa grande sœur

\- Euh oui répondit Max

\- Tu ne nous cache pas quelque chose par hasard demanda Alec suspicieux

\- Bien sûr que non, je crois que maman m'appelle déclara Max

\- Choppe-le s'écria Jace

Max se fit attaquer ses aînés, ils l'attachèrent sur la chaise de bureau d'Izzy avec ses bas. Ils le regardèrent en croisant les bras,

\- Maxwell Joseph Lightwood-Trueblood, vous êtes accusé de cacher quelque chose de grave à vos frères et votre sœur, vous allez nous dire ce que c'est questionna Jace d'un ton solennelle

\- Je ne vous cache rien, je vous le jure se défendit Max

\- Très bien alors nous allons procéder à la torture comme tu ne veux pas nous l'avouer, Izzy les chaussures et Alec emmène l'instrument de torture ordonna Jace

\- Non, je vous le jure paniqua Max à l'idée de la torture

Izzy lui fit enlever ses baskets, Alec emmena une boîte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une plume,

\- Encore une fois nous cacherais-tu quelques choses demanda Jace

\- Non se défendit Max

\- Alec, tu peux commencer la torture déclara Jace

Alec s'approcha de son petit frère qui se tortilla sur sa chaise, il chatouilla les pieds de son petit frère avec la plume. Max éclata de rire en suppliant Alec d'arrêter,

\- Ça suffit Alec, stoppa Jace

Il recula et sourit en voyant le visage rouge de son petit frère,

\- Alors prêt à témoigner demanda Jace

\- Je vous le jure que je ne vous cache rien souffla Max

\- Très bien Alec sourit Jace

Le noiraud s'approcha de son petit frère,

\- D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD. J'avoue j'ai une petite amie, avoua Max

Son âge interrogea Jace

\- 13 ans comme moi, répondit Max

\- Son nom questionna Izzy

\- Cordelia Sanchez répondit Max

\- Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble demanda Alec

\- Depuis trois mois, c'est une terrestre, elle est dans ma classe au collège. Elle ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier révéla Max sous les regards de ses aînés

\- Très bien, tu devrais pour la peine de nous l'avoir caché,nous la présenter déclara Jace d'un ton solennelle

\- Bon maintenant vous pouvez me détacher parce que les bas en résille d'Izzy me démangent grimaça Max

\- Oups sourit Izzy en détachant son petit frère

Ils discutèrent encore un peu sur la petite amie de Max, avant qu'Alec décide de rentrer. Arrivé chez lui, il vit Magnus allongé dans le canapé.

\- Tu daignes enfin à rentrer au bercail remarqua Magnus

\- Je suis parti voir ma famille répondit Alec

Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, le noiraud s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

\- C'est bon tu es sevré maintenant taquina Alec

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai préféré te faire des infidélités en regardant quelques petites vidéos ou certaines était de toi donc je suppose que je n'ai pas réussi à être sevrer de ton corps bébé surit Magnus en caressant son flanc

\- Obsédé riait Alec en mettant son front contre le sien

\- Tu as cours demain demanda Magnus

\- Oui, mais je te promets d'être là avant le dîner promis Alec

\- J'irai chercher nos enfants à l'école ricana Magnus

Alec se redressa avant de se mordre les lèvres,

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus arrête de maltraiter ses lèvres tentatrices menaça Magnus

Il relâcha ses lèvres, il baissa les yeux ce que remarqua Magnus. Il lui fit lever le menton vers lui,

\- C'est juste que tu parlais d'avoir des enfants, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt ou si je serai un bon père pour eux questionna Alec

Magnus le plaqua sur le canapé en le basculant pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui,

\- Hé tu seras un très bon père, et pour ce qui d'être prêt je suis dans le même état que toi mon amour, en plus nous aurons nos familles avec nous pour nous aider avec les enfants que nous adopterons rassura Magnus

\- Tu préférerais adopter un sorcier ou un terrestre demanda Alec

\- Un sorcier au moins on n'aura pas à craindre qu'il raconte n'importe quoi à son professeur ricana Magnus

Alec ria aussi avant de l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alec rompe le baiser. Il fixa son fiancé avec dépit, il avait senti l'érection de son mari contre son bassin.

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme en manque d'amour, se défendit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- On l'a fait cinq fois et tu es encore excité s'exclama Alec

\- Désolé, mais tu as raison. On l'a déjà fait cinq fois alors on arrête, je vais prendre ma douche en premier décréta Magnus en se levant

Il amorça un geste pour partir quand Alec lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser,

\- Qui est excité maintenant ricana Magnus

\- La ferme et occupes-toi de moi gronda Alec en s'acharnant sur sa chemise

Ils firent l'amour dans le salon, Magnus se reposait sur le tapis du salon avec Alec sur le ventre qui le regardait.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire,tu es bien le fils d'Asmodée le démon de la luxure sourit Alec

\- Je sais ricana Magnus

\- En parlant de lui c'est quand le prochain entraînement questionna Alec

\- Demain après-midi après ton boulot, pendant que tu étais chez tes parents maman m'avertis pour ça signala Magnus

\- Alors prêt pour un septième round minauda Alec

\- Tu es sûr parce que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit susurra Magnus en le surplombant

Alec éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser, le lendemain il se réveilla le corps un peu ankylosé et se prépara pour aller à son cours. Il arriva légèrement en retard,

\- Vous êtes en retard monsieur remarqua son élève

\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné à temps s'excusa Alec

Il ne voulait pas dire que son retard était dû aux caprices de son fiancé, il commença son cours normalement. Toute sa classe fut conquise par sa voix pendant qu'il lisait un extrait d'un livre,

\- Bien maintenant dîtes moi quel est le sens réellement de ce que nous apprend l'auteur questionna Alec

Plusieurs mains se levèrent ce qui fit sourire Alec, il désigna une élève pour qu'elle réponde à la question. Midi arriva ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement,

\- Monsieur Lightwood interpella une fille

\- Oui répondit Alec en levant la tête

Il vit un petit groupe de fille devant lui,

\- On voulait vous proposer de venir déjeuner avec nous proposa la chef

\- Je suis désolé, mesdemoiselles mais je décline votre offre en plus je dois acheter mon propre repas déclina Alec

\- Oh allez monsieur s'il vous plait d'habitude un des profs vient déjeuner avec nous supplia l'une d'elles

\- Allez dites oui monsieur demanda tous en chœur

\- Je suis honoré par votre requête mais encore une fois je ne peux pas refusa Alec

\- Au moins vous pourrez nous expliquer certaines œuvres de littérature, proposa la chef en faisant jouer la carte de l'étude

\- Comme vous voudrez mais après avoir acheté mon déjeuner accepta Alec

Le groupe de fille s'exclama de joie, Alec se leva de son bureau avant d'aller près du café. Il alla acheter son pain, il retourna vers la cafétéria. Il s'assit à la table du groupe des filles qui l'avaient invité,

\- Voulez-vous savoir quoi demanda Alec

\- On voudra en savoir plus sur quelques œuvres de Shakespeare comme Roméo et Juliette demanda l'une des filles

Alec répondit à sa question tout en mangeant son sandwich, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

\- Allo répondit Alec en sortant du réfectoire

\- Salut mon ange salua Magnus

\- Hé ça va demanda Alec

\- Ça va tu as déjeuné demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Oui j'ai déjeuné, et toi répondis Alec

\- J'ai commandé chinois surtout ton plat préféré que je suis en train de déguster susurra Magnus

\- Tu vas me le payer ça Magnus gronda Alec

\- Et moi je te fais payer ce que tu m'as fait en me laissant dans un lit froid loin de la chaleur de ton superbe corps se lamenta Magnus

\- Obsédé gronda Alec

\- J'admire la beauté de ton corps surtout tes divines fesses à qui je voudrais bien déposer des offrandes susurra Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas assez déposé tes offrandes dans mon cul hier soir rétorqua Alec

Magnus ricana alors que Alec réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit violemment.

\- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'obsédé riait Magnus

\- Je vais raccrocher menaça Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Espèce de sorcier excentrique pervers à la noix, tu m'énerves en te servant de mon amour pour toi en te faisant pardonner fulmina Alec

\- Je t'aime à la folie mon ange renchéri Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi geignit Alec

\- Je te retrouve à la ferme pour l'entraînement ou tu passes chez nous pour te changer demanda Magnus

\- Je passe me changer avant d'aller à la ferme répondit Alec

\- D'accord je te laisse maman vient d'arriver et d'après ce que j'entends elle est furax, si j'étais toi je prierais pour l'âme de ta sœur quand elle va affronter maman souffla Magnus

\- Je te laisse salua Alec

Il raccrocha et fit une prière silencieuse pour sa sœur, avant de retourner à table auprès de ses élèves.

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur Lightwood, dîtes est-ce que vous êtes marié on a vu votre alliance à votre doigt remarqua la chef

\- Oui, je suis marié, pardonnez-moi mais je suis votre professeur en ce qui concerne ma vie privé elle ne regarde que moi signala Alec

\- Oui monsieur répondit le groupe de filles toutes bêtes

Alec termina ses cours de l'après-midi et se rendit chez lui, il vit l'absence de Magnus. Il se changea avant d'aller à la ferme pour l'entraînement, arrivé il vit son fiancé avec Simon et Max en train de regarder Jace et Izzy avec Clary se faisant entraîner ou plutôt se faire valser de partout pour Jace et se prendre des coups pour Izzy et Clary. Il grimaça de douleur en voyant la rousse se prendre un coup de talon de la part de Kirana, Izzy utilisa une boule de feu sur Kirana qui la renvoya vers elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là demanda Alec après l'avoir embrassé

\- Eh bien ça fait une heure qu'ils s'entraînent répondit Simon

Un pentagramme s'ouvrit sur Asmodée, il fit signe au couple qui soupira en le suivant. Ils s'entraînèrent à combattre un clone d'Asmodée et d'Azazel tout esquivant leurs attaques, Alec tirait ses flèches pour éloigner le clone d'Azazel de lui tout en protégeant Magnus,

\- Il est bon en combat éloigné mais il faut qu'il développe un peu plus leur pouvoir remarqua Azazel

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un entraînement individuel pour forcer leur pouvoir à se manifester encore plus déclara Asmodée en envoyant une boule de feu sur son fils

Magnus qui repoussait les attaques de son père par la voix des airs ne vit pas l'attaque du clone derrière lui,

\- OPERAM cria Alec

Il le vit trop tard et se prit l'attaque en plein fouet, Alec vola jusqu'à lui quand une bourrasque de vent le stoppa. Le clone d'Azazel l'attaqua de front, il se concentra pour le poignet se recouvrit d'inscription ancienne, Magnus avait la même chose. Ils fermèrent les yeux avant de les ouvrir, Magnus se plaça à coté d'Alec qui le regarda. Ils levèrent leur poignet aux inscriptions qui étaient en mouvements, leurs poignets s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche. Avant que les deux démons ne réalisent ce qui se passait, ils virent leurs clones en mauvaises postures. Magnus avait un Katana à la lame noire à la main et Alec avait le même mais d'une lame blanche, seul un cordon rouge les reliait ensemble. Ils s'élancèrent sur les clones pour les trancher en deux, les clones ripostaient difficilement. Magnus arriva à éliminer son adversaire en l'empalant, Alec eut du mal à s'en débarrasser avant d'utiliser sa vitesse pour l'éliminer.

\- Ce ne sera pas les deux épées légendaires que père a créé demanda Azazel admiratif

\- Si, il avait créé ses deux épées pour les deux possesseurs s'ils se retrouvait séparé répondit Asmodée

Le couple reprit leurs esprits avant d'examiner leur épée à tous les deux, les épées avaient des ailes de phénix sur la garde. Les deux épées s'illuminèrent avant de disparaître, ils se posèrent avant de s'effondrer par terre épuisés. Kirana vint près d'eux avec Simon qui portait Izzy blessée et Jace faisait léviter Clary,tous les deux était blessé,

\- Vous avez débloqué encore un nouveau pouvoir séparément sourit Asmodée

\- Mais c'est épuisant souffla Magnus allongé par terre

\- Je sais fils, sachez une chose tous les deux. Le Très-Haut avaient créés ses épées pour les possesseurs de la magie de l'âme s'ils venaient à être séparé ne pouvant pas se retrouver expliqua Asmodée

\- En clair une partie individuelle conclu Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de les laisser se reposer, Clary grimaça à cause des bleues qu'elle avait. Jocelyn arriva avec une trousse de secours,

\- On dirait que ça faisait vraiment longtemps que tu ne t'es pas entraîné remarqua Jocelyn à sa fille

\- Ah maman, ça fait mal grimaça Clary de douleur

\- Si tu ripostais un peu au lieu de faire des attaques à distance gronda sa tante

\- Quand on essaye de t'attaquer sur le front tu donnes des coups poing dans le bide rétorqua Clary

\- Clary langage gronda Jocelyn

Tous rièrent de Clary avant de rentrer, Alec et Magnus s'écroulèrent sur leur lit épuisé. Quelques temps plus tard ils étaient en train de regarder la télé quand Kirana arriva et éteignit la télé pour se mettre en face d'eux,

\- Vous deux, vous allez m'accompagner chez le traiteur, chez le fleuriste, et enfin dans un magasin de costumes pour prendre vos mesures énuméra Kirana

Ils se regardèrent confus, Magnus fixa sa mère

\- Euh maman, de quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Magnus

\- Pour la préparation de votre mariage pardi, allez hop vous deux. Maryse et Izzy et les autres nous attendent chez le traiteur pour trouver le repas s'empressa Kirana en tapant des mains

Ils l'accompagnèrent chez un traiteur,

\- Alors vous avez déjà le thème pour votre mariage questionna le traiteur

\- Alexander et moi nous avons réfléchi et nous voulons un thème Féerique répondit Magnus en embrassant le poignet d'Alec

\- Pourquoi féerique brailla Jace

\- Parce que notre univers est féerique répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est trop romantique s'extasia Izzy et Clary

\- Mouais commenta Jace en croisant les bras

Le traiteur nota toutes les choses qu'ils voulaient, Ils allèrent chez le fleuriste. Magnus lança un regard coquin à Alec quand il prit une orchidée rouge pour la respirer ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Quel genre de fleurs vous voulez questionna le fleuriste

\- Les enfants, interpella Maryse

\- Toutes les orchidées de couleurs avec des tulipes rouges, déclara Magnus

\- Tout ça, vous ne voulez pas d'autres fleurs comme des roses, proposa Kirana

\- Non, on veut ça décréta Alec

\- D'accord bon maintenant direction le magasin pour prendre vos mesures lança Izzy

Ils allèrent dans un magasin de costumes de mariage, chacun à tour de rôle se fit prendre ses mesures.

\- Bon à partir de maintenant vous viendrez séparément pour faire votre costume informa Kirana

\- Maman normalement c'est la robe de la mariée qu'on n'a pas le droit de voir soupira Magnus lassé

\- Je m'en fous, interdiction de voir la tenue de votre mariage et puis ta tenue Magnus sera chez ton père et celle d'Alec chez Maryse pour plus de sûreté avertis sa mère

\- Et pour l'église et tout le tralala demanda Magnus

\- Vous serez marié chez les sorciers ajouta Maryse

\- Qui va procéder à la cérémonie car normalement c'est le plus puissant sorcier du conseil qui doit le présider et franchement je ne veux pas d'eux pour mon mariage renfrogna Alec

\- Pour le moment concentrons-nous sur la préparation du mariage ensuite on verra ce qui en est pour la cérémonie conseilla Clary

Tous hochèrent la tête, Alec était blotti contre Magnus dans le lit.

\- Tu as à une musique pour notre première danse questionna Alec

\- Oui, je voudrais la chanson de strip-tease que j'avais fait pour ton anniversaire proposa Magnus dans un ricanement

Alec le frappa ce qui le fit encore plus rire,

\- Tu sais à quoi je pensais comme chanson pensa Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus

Il se pencha vers son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de rougir violemment, Magnus lui sourit.

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix sourit Magnus

\- Et toi, moi je trouve que c'est parfait comme chanson rougit Alec

\- Franchement nos mères vont avoir une crise cardiaque quand elles vont le savoir rigola Magnus

\- Alors on change souffla Alec

\- Non ont l'as garde et puis ça nous représente si bien tous les deux susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa avec amour, Magnus commença à chanter à voix basse leur chanson de mariage ce qui fit rougir Alec. Ils étaient rassemblés chez la mère de Magnus pour faire le point sur les préparatifs,

\- Alors les costume, demanda Kirana avec un calepin

\- C'est fait répondit Clary

\- Le traiteur demanda Kirana

\- C'est fait répondit Maryse

\- La fleuriste, demanda la mère de Magnus

\- C'est fait répondit Izzy

\- La salle demanda Kirana

\- C'est fait confirma Jocelyn

\- Les paiements, demanda Kirana

Il y a eu un silence de mort dans le salon, Kirana leva les yeux vers Robert et Luke qui se faisait tout petit à la mention du paiement, Asmodée et Azazel ricanèrent dans leurs coins.

\- Alors demanda Kirana

\- C'est fait soupira Robert

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je sors mon carnet de chèques alors que je suis l'oncle et que c'est à Asmodée de dépenser de l'argent protesta Luke

\- Tu vois Asmodée allait payer dans un magasin de terrestre questionna Kirana

Luke essaya d'imaginer son beau-frère faire ça, il grimaça avant de hocher la tête. Jocelyn balança la tête devant l'idiotie de son mari,

\- Et bien ensuite concernant les démons demanda Kirana

\- C'est fait belle-sœur répondit Azazel les bras croisés derrière la tête en lévitation

\- Bien maintenant concernant le DJ, je pense que Simon va le faire donc c'est Ok. Bon vous deux la musique de votre première danse questionna Kirana en se tournant vers le couple

Alec rougit violemment alors que Magnus sourit,

\- Oui, nous avons choisi notre chanson pour notre première danse et non nous n'allons pas le dire répliqua Magnus

\- Ok bien et la date demanda Kirana

\- Le mariage se tiendra le 10 Mai déclara Alec

\- Pourquoi le 10 Mai demanda Clary curieuse

\- Le jour de notre premier rencart répondit Magnus

\- Oh compris Clary

Kirana nota sur son calepin,

\- Bien, qui va présider la cérémonie parce que je ne veux qu'un salopard du conseil le préside jura Kirana

\- Kirana langage gronda sa sœur

Elle roula des yeux ce qui fit sourire son mari,

\- Je vous propose moi pour présider la cérémonie se proposa Azazel

Tous le regardèrent avec un air blasé,

\- Des suggestions, questionna Maryse

\- Hé s'offusqua Azazel

\- Trop dangereux que tu présides une cérémonie ajouta Asmodée

Il alla bouder dans son coin, Magnus fixait sa cousine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois savoir qui pourra le faire sourit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Attention**

 **Qu'en pesez-vous ? Alors qui d'après vous va présider la cérémonie et quelle chanson ils ont choisi. Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Camille et la demande angélique. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et bonne année à toi aussi**

 **Nono0109 : Tu es la ou le seul (je ne sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon XD) avoir compris que j'allais choisir une chanson niaise mais très sexy (petit indice ça parle de guérison) malheureusement ce n'est pas un ami de Magnus. Pour de ce qui est du corps à corps, ils ne peuvent pas trop s'attaquer l'un contre l'autre mais ils s'entraînent d'une autre manière p**

 **Sunako-Nee : Je ne vois pas du tout Asmodée présidait au vu que c'est le père de Magnus en même temps serait trop ennuyeux pour lui XD, et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec expliqua la différence entre deux auteurs à sa classe, toutes les filles l'écoutaient avec une admiration sans bornes. Il termina son cours quand la sonnerie sonna, il soupira de fatigue en attendant sa prochaine classe, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Monsieur Lightwood appela une voix féminine

Il leva la tête et regarda une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron venir dans sa direction,

\- Puis-je vous aidez mademoiselle demanda Alec

\- Mademoiselle Emma Castairs répondit la jeune femme

\- Vous avez un lien avec Jem Castairs demanda Alec en reconnaissant l'un des amis de Magnus

\- Oui, je suis sa nièce et je voudrais des explications sur certain point de la littérature que je ne comprends pas répondit Emma

Alec lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait savoir avant de la laisser partir, il vit sa prochaine classe arriver dans la salle. Il tapa dans ses mains pour ramener l'ordre avant de commencer son cours, il rentra chez lui et fut accueilli par Magnus.

\- Ça été ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Ouais, il faudrait que je pense à aller à la librairie pour commander certains livres pour certaines de mes classes répondit Alec

\- Ne parlons plus de tes classes et viens te détendre, je vais te masser proposa Magnus en l'entraînant dans la chambre

\- Tu es un amour remercia Alec

Il se mit torse nu avant de s'allonger sur le lit pour laisser son mari lui masser le dos, il soupira détendu sous les mains expertes de Magnus.

\- C'est agréable souffla Alec détendu

\- Tu m'en vois ravie mon ange susurra Magnus

\- Alors des nouvelles de notre famille, questionna Alec

\- Oui, maman m'a emmené pour choisir mon costume aujourd'hui ensuite je suis parti jeter un coup d'œil à la salle et expliquer ce qu'on voudrait mettre en place pour la réception raconta Magnus en étant assis sur ses hanches

\- Et le traiteur demanda Alec

\- C'est fait, il a fait exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire répondit Magnus

Alec se retourna pour l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser quand le ventre d'Alec se mit à gargouiller.

\- Je fais le dîner souffla Magnus

\- J'ai une faim de loup sourit Alec

Magnus ricana et se leva pour aller réchauffer le repas de son amant, Alec le suivit pour aller manger. Il soupira après s'être douché,

\- Je suis fatigué bailla Alec

\- Reposes-toi conseilla Magnus

Alec ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit blotti contre son fiancé, le lendemain il se réveilla dans le lit après avoir éteint le réveil. Il se leva et alla se prépara pour l'université, il arrangea sa cravate quand Magnus vint l'enlacer derrière. Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Bonjour toi sourit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou, il passa sa main sous sa chemise.

\- Magnus, pas maintenant je dois me rendre à l'université gémit Alec

Il déboucla sa ceinture avant de prendre son érection, il commença à le masturber. Alec arriva dans sa classe avec 10 minutes de retard, il maudissait son amant de d'avoir mis en retard.

\- Vous avez 10 minutes de retard monsieur Lightwood remarqua une de ses élèves

\- Mon réveil a sonné en retard menti Alec

\- Vous êtes en sûr questionna la même élève

\- Oui, bon on reprend la leçon d'hier déclara Alec

Alec fit son cours, arrivé midi il alla dans les toilettes. Il desserra sa cravate, il vit plusieurs suçons sur son cou. Il se rinça le visage, avant de sortir des toilettes après s'être arrangé. Il mangea son repas, quand il reçut un appel.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Comment vas-tu mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Comment oses-tu m'appeler après m'avoir mis en retard ce matin fulmina Alec

\- Oh je suis désolé mais tu n'étais pas en reste toi aussi, tu auras pu me stopper au lieu de ça tu n'arrêtais pas de dire « encore, oui » et aussi « plus profond oh oui Magnus ah » et mon préféré de tous « par l'ange je n'en peux plus » l'imita Magnus

Alec rougissait violemment dans sa classe sous l'imitation grossière de lui,

\- Je te déteste gronda Alec

\- Moi je t'aime confia Magnus

Le professeur geignit de frustration et il soupira longuement,

\- Arrête de sourire stupidement gronda Alec dans le combiné

\- Je ne souris pas mon chéri réfuta Magnus

\- Magnus, je te connais et je sais qu'en ce moment tu es en train de sourire geignit Alec

\- D'accord j'avoue, je suis en train de sourire mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu aussi adorable comme tu fais sa ria Magnus

\- Pour la peine je ne rentrerai pas ce soir raccrocha Alec

Il fit son cours avant de rentrer chez ses parents, Maryse était étonnée de voir son fils aîné rentrer au bercail.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda sa mère

\- Tout va bien, c'est un petit différent entre Magnus et moi alors je coucherais ici pour le moment, et ne t'en fais pas pour notre lien il n'en sera pas affecté rassura Alec

\- D'accord souffla Maryse

Il monta dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte quand il vit Magnus allongé sur son ancien lit.

\- Tu sais, mon chéri je savais d'avance que tu viendrais ici ricana Magnus en se levant

\- Tu es un sorcier pervers excentrique à la noix, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime geignit Alec en faisant la moue

Magnus referma la porte à clef avant de l'entraîner sur le lit, ils firent l'amour. Alec était allongé sur Magnus qui était sur le dos, il lui caressait le dos.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le torse, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Alec se leva en mettant son boxer, il ouvrit la porte de moitié.

\- Chéri, le dîner est prêt, toi et Magnus venez manger et soyez présentable conseilla Maryse en s'en allant

\- D'accord accepta Alec en refermant la porte

Magnus s'était déjà habillé, il l'embrassa avec amour.

\- On descend proposa Magnus

\- Après que je me sois habillé accepta Alec

Alec s'habilla avant de descendre avec son fiancé, Max et ses parents étaient déjà à table. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter du mariage et d'autres choses, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil quand Magnus ramena deux verres de vin,

\- Un petit digestif proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec en prenant le verre

Ils discutèrent ensemble en sirotant leurs verres, ils finissèrent la bouteille de vin.

\- Tu as cours demain demanda Magnus

\- Non, je n'ai pas cours demain c'est pour ça que j'ai bu le vin que tu m'as proposé répondit Alec les joues rougies par l'alcool

Magnus se redressa sur le canapé en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière, il sentit qu'on lui écartait les jambes.

\- Alec appela Magnus

Alec le regarda les yeux brillant de luxure, il défit le pantalon de Magnus pour prendre le membre semi-dur de celui-ci. Il le masturba avant de le prendre en bouche, Magnus étouffa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Alec suçota la tête en passant la langue sur la fente, il continua de jouer de sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de contracter sa gorge pour prendre tout le membre.

\- Putain Alexander haleta Magnus

Il continua son traitement, son amant sentit l'orgasme le submerger.

\- Alec, retires-toi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça supplia Magnus en essayant de le retirer

Alec ne se retira pas alors Magnus se déversa dans sa bouche, il le regarda avaler en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Hum très bon susurra Alec d'une voix sexy

Magnus écarquilla les yeux devant sa voix, Alec se déshabilla avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en gémissant devant la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête,

\- Gueule de bois mon ange susurra Magnus

\- Oui, pitié dis-moi que tu as préparé quelque chose contre la gueule de bois supplia Alec en geignant de douleur

\- Oui, j'ai préparé du café et quelques antidouleurs rassura Magnus en apportant le café pour lui

Alec se redressa en se massant la tempe, il prit le café et gémit de soulagement.

\- Que s'était-il passé hier soir parce que je me souviens juste qu'on était en train parler après trou noir se souvient Alec

\- Pas grand-chose, on a discuté ensemble ensuite on est parti se coucher où on a fait l'amour avant de s'endormir raconta Magnus

Alec le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, il haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Je pense que je vais garder ça pour moi que tu es un vrai petit démon du sexe quand tu as trop bu chuchota Magnus

Il frémit en pensant à la nuit dernière, il avait cru une seconde que celui-ci s'était transformé en incube, il ne lui avait laissé une minute de répit sans qu'il ne vienne se frotter à lui. Il sourit perversement en pensant à leur nuit de noce en se promettant de faire boire Alec quand ils seront seuls tous les deux, Alec ressortit en essuyant ses cheveux humides, il alla dans le salon pour voir Magnus au téléphone.

\- Bien nous arrivons répondit Magnus en raccrochant le téléphone

\- C'est qui demanda Alec

\- C'était maman, papa nous attend pour l'entraînement répondit Magnus

\- Alors on y va lança Alec

Ils allèrent à la ferme, Luke était assis sur une chaise et regardait l'entraînement de Jace et les filles. Il fit une grimace en voyant sa fille adoptive se frapper en plein ventre, Alec grimaça pour Jace qui venait se faire projeter assez loin par une tornade d'Azazel que lui avait envoyé malgré qu'il soit à terre. Jace se releva à moitié pour arrêter la tornade, avant de léviter à nouveau pour foncer sur Azazel.

\- Les garçons allons-y demanda Asmodée

Ils s'entraînèrent individuellement avec leurs épées, après un bon moment à s'entraîner ils furent éreinté magiquement. Magnus regarda sa cousine boitiller pour venir s'assoir,

\- Ça va biscuit s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je me suis mal rattrapé grimaça Clary en enlevant ses baskets pour découvrir sa cheville

Il vit Izzy se tenir l'épaule, Jace avait des blessures sur tout le corps. Alec alla vérifier les blessures de sa fratrie,

\- Maman et Azazel ne sont pas allé de main morte remarqua Magnus

\- Non tu croyais quoi grimaça Jace

\- Magnus, tu nous n'a pas encore dit qui va présider la cérémonie questionna Kirana

\- J'avais oublié se souvient Magnus

Il se tourna vers son père,

\- Papa, comment on fait pour contacter Raziel demanda Magnus

\- Tu veux Raziel pour présider la cérémonie conclue Asmodée

\- Oui, nous en avons discuté tous les deux et comme il est notre père à tous. On voudrait qu'il le préside donc comment on fait pour le contacter demanda Alec

\- Oh c'est facile, répondit Azazel

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, il se tourna vers le ciel.

\- Tu fais ça, RAZIEL ESPECE DE CONNARD D'ANGE SORTI TOUT DROIT DU CUL D'UN GRIFFON, ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX QUE PERSONNE N'AIME RAMENE TES AILES DE VOLAILLE cria Azazel

\- Euh bredouilla tout le monde

Une boule de lumière fila comme une météorite, une flèche enflammée vint droit sur Azazel qui esquiva en envoyant une boule d'énergie noire ce qui provoqua une violente explosion. Asmodée protégea tout le monde avec une barrière, l'explosion déclencha une onde choc en levant un mur de poussière. Après ça la fumée de poussière s'estompa, Raziel dans toute sa gloire regardait Azazel qui ricanait diaboliquement.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne te plante pas une flèche entre les deux yeux cracha Raziel en bandant son arc

\- Si on te propose de présider une cérémonie se défendit Azazel en mettant les mains en l'air

Raziel baissa son arc, le démon pointa son doigt vers Magnus et Alec. L'ange se tourna vers les deux sorciers,

\- Oui, Azazel a raison, nous voulons en tant que créateur que tu présides notre cérémonie de mariage proposa Magnus

L'ange les scruta insondable avant de fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir, il leur fit un sourire.

\- Ce sera un honneur de vous bénir mes enfants accepta Raziel en croisant les bras dans son dos

\- Merci Seigneur Raziel remercia Alec

\- Dites-moi quand est-ce que le mariage se déroulera demanda Raziel

\- Le 10 Mai répondit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, je serai présent pour votre mariage mes enfants sourit Raziel

Le couple fut heureux de l'acceptation de l'ange de présider leur mariage, Raziel tourna la tête vers les cieux. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel, ils virent l'étoile s'approcher d'eux. L'étoile dévoila Ithuriel, il se révéla dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Ithuriel questionna Raziel

\- Je suis venu féliciter ses deux amoureux sourit Ithuriel

Azazel sauta sur Ithuriel pour le prendre dans ses bras, des pouvoirs électriques se mirent en mouvement.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon frère, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas créé les sorciers au moins tu t'en serais bien occupé au lieu de ce connard égocentrique de mes fesses se lamenta Azazel

\- Azazel soupira Asmodée

\- Bon je suppose que tu viendras au mariage sourit Kirana à Ithuriel

\- J'en serai honoré madame enchanta Ithuriel

L'ange se tourna vers Clary et Jace, il s'approcha d'eux. Il prit le pied blessé de Clary, il le guérit et ses blessures dues à son entraînement.

\- Ça va mieux mon enfant demanda Ithuriel

\- Tu auras pu empêcher ça gronda Clary

\- Je suis désolée ma fille mais en temps de guerre il faut t'endurcir encore plus que tu l'es déjà, toi et Jace vous devez devenir plus puissant pour les protéger expliqua Ithuriel en guérissant les blessures de Jace

\- Merci mais comment vous me connaissez questionna Jace confus

\- Je te connais depuis ta naissance Jace, je suis ton ange protecteur de même que Clary, vous êtes mes deux enfants répondit l'ange

\- Ça veut dire que moi et Clary on est frère et sœur s'horrifia Jace d'une voix blanche

L'ange ria doucement de même que tout le monde sourièrent à son choc,

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur mais vous êtes mes enfants car j'ai toujours veillé sur vous depuis le ciel expliqua Ithuriel

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes notre ange gardien conclu Jace

\- Exact sourit Ithuriel

Le visage de Jace se décomposa avant qu'il ne frappe Ithuriel d'un coup de poing, celui-ci fut étonné de même que tout le monde.

\- JACE cria Alec choqué

\- ESPECE DE CONNARD, COMMENT AS-TU OSER TUER MES PARENTS cria Jace

Jace avait les larmes aux yeux, Alec se leva et le retient par-derrière. Il sanglota dans les bras de son frère, Ithuriel se leva et essuya le sang d'or de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé Jace pour ça, je reconnais que je n'ai pas pu sauver tes parents mais je t'ai mis sur la route des Lightwood pour qu'ils te comblent d'amour que tu n'aurais pu avoir avec tes parents. Aussi tu étais destiné à Clary depuis ta naissance s'expliqua Ithuriel

Jace se mit à genoux en pleurant dans les bras d'Alec, Clary vint consoler son petit ami. Kirana fit un signe à Clary d'emmener Jace à l'intérieur de la maison, Ithuriel baissa la tête. Raziel lui mit la main sur son épaule,

\- Je te retrouve là-haut souffla l'ange avant de s'envoler

Alec sentit des gouttes d'eau sur lui, il tendit sa main avant de voir des gouttes d'or dans sa main.

\- Les larmes d'Ithuriel, répondit Raziel en dévoilant ses ailes

Il s'envola en les laissant, Alec et Magnus rentrèrent chez eux. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, Magnus s'installa près de lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Quand mes parents ont adopté Jace, il ne parlait pas comme je te l'avais dit une fois. Ma chambre était collée contre la sienne, je l'entendais parfois pleurer au début et appeler ses parents. Quand maman l'a mis au pied du mur pour qu'il fasse son deuil, ça a été un coup de dur pour lui. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé d'aller dormir avec lui le soir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que je venais dormir avec lui. Depuis il a arrêté de faire des cauchemars petit à petit pour ensuite s'ouvrir à nous doucement et depuis ce jour Jace n'a jamais versé de larmes pour ses parents biologiques jusqu'à aujourd'hui raconta Alec en laissant une larme couler sur son visage

\- Oh mon amour, je ne savais pas ce qu'avait pu endurer blondie. Je comprends mieux sa réaction contre Ithuriel consola Magnus

Alec renifla mais serra fort son fiancé contre lui, Magnus l'embrassa avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Il se leva et mit un CD dans la chaîne Hi-fi, Alec reconnut la chanson destinée à leur premier danse en tant qu'époux. Magnus lui tendit la main qu'il prit, il l'amena dans un coin de la pièce et commença à danser un slow. Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui le serra fort dans ses bras, Kirana qui était retourné dans son appartement entendit la musique. Elle descendit l'escalier pour les trouver tous les deux entrains de danser dans leur bulle, elle sourit avant de les laisser seul. Magnus continua de danser avec son amant, après ça ils allèrent se coucher. Raziel trouva Ithuriel dans le jardin fleuri,

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire répondit Ithuriel

\- Tu as fait tout ton possible pour les sauver mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en charger mon frère conforta Raziel

\- Je sais mais je vivrai avec cette culpabilité pendant des millénaires renifla Ithuriel

L'ange ne répondit rien mais resta dans les parages, autre part sur terre Camille se rendit habillé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle toqua à la porte, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années la fit entrer en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle était sur le ventre nu en regardant son amant près d'elle,

\- Alors as-tu réussi à trouver un moyen de les faire sceller questionna Camille

\- Malheureusement les membres du conseil ont passé un contrat de sang avec eux répondit son amant

\- Quoi s'écria Camille en se redressant en mettant une main sur sa poitrine pour retenir le drap

\- C'est la vérité, Camille. Le conseil a signé un contrat qui stipule qui ne les dérangerait plus mais ce n'est pas tout, ils sont liés maintenant révéla l'homme

\- Que veut-dire Malachie questionna Camille

\- Ils ont couché ensemble ce qui a libérer une phénoménale quantité de magie qui a provoqué un Black-out dans la ville déclara Malachie

\- Incroyable alors leur pouvoir est encore plus grand qu'on le pensait mais en même temps très dur à séparer, ce qui va me donne du fil à retordre pour les séparer décréta Camille en mordillant le bout de son ongle

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les séparer questionna Malachie

\- Je n'aime pas que Magnus soit heureux avec un autre que moi, ça toujours été comme ça souffla Camille

\- Maintenant ils vont se marier et il faut que tu trouves quelque chose pour les empêcher de faire ça glissa Malachie

\- Fait chié jura la blonde en apprenant la nouvelle

Camille se leva et prit ses vêtements pour se changer, Malachie fit de même de son côté.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant en apprenant la nouvelle questionna son amant

\- Je n'en sais rien, est-ce que tu seras à la fête demanda Camille en s'arrangeant

\- Oui mais j'irais normalement avec ma femme répondit Malachie

\- Tu vas jouer les époux fidèles avec ta femme ironisa Camille

\- Si tu veux je pourrai la quitter pour toi proposa son amant

La jeune femme prit son sac après avoir mis son manteau en fourrure blanche, elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard dégoûté.

\- Jouer les femmes mariées ce n'est pas mon fort, bon on se retrouve une prochaine fois quand tu auras des informations sur eux d'ici là portes-toi bien souhaita Camille en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel

Elle monta dans un taxi avant de se diriger vers un immeuble, elle monta à l'étage. Elle se posta devant la porte, elle frappa

\- MAGNUS ARRÊTE entendit-elle rire

Elle serra les poings avant de frapper de nouveau à la porte, Magnus arrêta de chatouiller son amant sur le canapé. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici cracha Magnus

\- Je suis venue m'excuser et aussi te présenter mes félicitations pour ton mariage déclara Camille

\- Qui te l'a dit demanda Magnus

\- J'ai mes informations, répondit Camille

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je te laisse, je suis juste venue te le dire commenta Camille

Elle amorça un mouvement pour partir,

\- Camille interpella Magnus

Elle sourit en sachant que son ex alla l'inviter à son mariage qu'elle allait détruire, elle mit un visage d'étonnement.

\- Oui répondit Camille

\- Il y a encore certaines de tes affaires qui traînent dans mon dressing, je voulais le donner à un refuge pour sans abri mais comme tu es là tu pourrais les récupérer proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr mais pas pour l'instant je suis venu en taxi, j'enverrai quelqu'un les chercher sourit Camille hypocritement

\- C'est super, bon je t'ai ravie de te revoir une dernière fois allez à bientôt salua Magnus en lui refermant la porte au nez

Camille fulmina devant l'audace de Magnus, elle se promit de se venger de lui. Alec sourit en voyant ce que Magnus avait fait à son ex,

\- Chéri, bonne nouvelle tu auras plus de place dans le dressing pour toi dévoila Magnus

\- Tu es vraiment fou mais mon fou à moi sourit Alec en l'attira à lui

Il lui câlina le nez en souriant, il l'embrassa d'un baiser.

\- Au fait bébé c'était la première fois que tu buvais de l'alcool questionna Magnus curieux

\- Oui, c'était la première fois que je buvais, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais un mauvais buveur s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non rassures-toi tu as été correct mon amour, je voulais savoir c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas rassura Magnus

Le noiraud se colla à lui en soupirant de bien être, Magnus sourit perversement à cette information qu'il garda secrètement.

\- Tu as déjà écrit tes vœux questionna Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai écrit et toi demanda Magnus

\- Pas encore, répondit Alec

\- Tu trouveras les mots le rassura Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

Quelques jours plus tard Alec alla chez ses parents car il ne pouvait pas accompagner Magnus pour la mesure de son costume par ordre de sa belle-mère, il monta et frappa à la porte du bureau de son père.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il questionna Robert

\- Papa est-ce que je pourrais te parler demanda Alec en refermant la porte

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Robert en lui proposant sa chaise

Alec s'assit avant de regarder son père,

\- Papa, comment... je veux dire comment as-tu choisi les bons mots pour tes vœux à ton mariage avec maman questionna Alec

\- Oh je vois, tu ne sais pas quoi dire pour tes vœux conclus Robert

Il hocha la tête, Robert se recula et se leva pour attraper un carnet noir. Il se rassit pour donner le carnet noir à son fils,

\- Ceci est le carnet que j'avais pour décrire mes sentiments pour ta mère avant notre mariage, je te prévins il y a certains passages qui contiennent des sentiments érotiques pour ta mère toussa Robert

Alec rougit et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire,

\- A la fin, j'ai réussi à dire mes sentiments en les disant sous forme de poème pour mes vœux lors de notre mariage racontât Robert

\- Tu n'avais pas le trac pour tes vœux questionna son fils

\- Non, quand j'ai regardé ta mère s'avancer dans sa robe de mariée. Tout le trac et stress que j'avais s'est envolé comme par magie, je vais te confier un secret mon fils même aujourd'hui je continue d'écrire les sentiments que j'ai pour ta mère sous forme de poème ou de chansons confia son père

\- Est-ce que maman le sait questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, mais ça m'arrive de lui réciter un de mes écrits. Elle est ma muse sourit Robert

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

\- De rien mon fils, sourit Robert

Ils bavardèrent des écrits de Robert avant qu'Alec aille dans son ancienne chambre, il commença à lire les poèmes de son père. Il rougit à certain qui décrivait les moments intimes entre ses parents qu'il sauta avec joie, il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas Magnus le regarder appuyé sur l'encadrement.

\- Tu es si beau quand tu es si concentré susurra Magnus

Alec sursauta et ferma le carnet, son fiancé le rejoignit sur le lit et prit le carnet entre ses mains qu'Alec lui défendit de lire.

\- C'est à toi questionna Magnus

\- Non, à papa pour m'aider dans mes vœux pour notre mariage répondit Alec

Ils discutèrent du mariage avant de rentrer après avoir dîner chez les parents d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la rage de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Non0109 : En faite j'ai mis trois chanson et deux était dans ta liste que tu as proposé, pour ce qui est Jace disons qu'il n'a pas se contrôle en pensant que Ithuriel est responsable de la mort de ses parents. Ensuite ben ses deux représentent le couple parfait et ils sont jaloux XD**

 **LEA : Désolée que tu voulais le sultan et le voleur mais je prends en compte le nombre de vote, et pour te reprendre oui j'écrirai un nouveau fic que je soumettrai en vous proposant à nouveau le choix.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec soupira en essayant pour la énième fois son costume devant sa mère et Kirana, son père était venu aussi pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve affreuse comme il le disait.

\- C'est parfait complimenta Maryse

\- Oui, il sera accordé avec celui de Magnus renchérit sa belle-mère

Il se fit violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux, il pensa qu'il n'allait pas garder son costume toute la nuit surtout avec un mari comme le sien. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée,

\- Ça va Alec demanda sa belle-mère

\- Oui tout va bien répondit Alec

\- Très bien tu peux te déshabiller conseilla Maryse

Il alla dans la cabine pour se changer et ramener son costume, le vendeur mit le costume dans une housse.

\- Ce sera tout questionna le vendeur

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Bien souffla le vendeur

Il regarda son père payer son costume avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres à la salle où aurait lieu la réception, il vit Izzy et Clary donner des ordres à certains employés sûr comment décorer la salle. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- J'ai hâte que tout sois terminé souhaita Magnus son menton sur son épaule

\- Je sais, moi aussi répondit Alec

Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser chastement, ils virent Lily qui avait voulue participer à la préparation en installait les tables.

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison proposa Magnus

\- Malheureusement on doit rester pour les guider pour avoir ce qu'on veut et imagine qu'Izzy fasse des choses qu'on ne veut pas grimaça Alec en frémissant de l'extravagance de sa sœur

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas mais tu as raison je n'ai pas envie de voir mon mariage partir en vrille renchéri Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa, ils leur montrèrent la manière dont les fleurs devaient être disposés ainsi que les tables. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec s'affala dans le fauteuil en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Encore deux semaines avant notre mariage soupira Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu as prévenu l'université questionna Magnus

\- Oui, la directrice m'a félicité pour mon remariage avec toi sourit Alec

Magnus vint près de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser,

\- Mexicain proposa Magnus

\- Oui, prends comme d'habitude pour moi répondit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus en prenant son téléphone

Il alla dans la chambre pour prendre le carnet de son père pour lire certains poèmes qu'il avait écrits, plusieurs poèmes et chansons le fascinaient. Il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas Magnus l'observer,

\- Bébé interpella Magnus

Il sursauta avant de lever la tête, il se leva pour suivre son amant dans la cuisine pour manger.

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait dans le carnet questionna Magnus en mangeant une tortilla

\- Oui certain, je n'ai pas encore choisi mais de toute façon tu le sauras le jour de notre mariage gloussa Alec

\- J'ai hâte, ça te dirait un film pour ce soir proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus mit un film pour le regarder pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Ils regardent Grease tranquillement même si Alec se passerait du film, après le film Alec corrigea quelques copies de ses élèves sur le lit pendant que Magnus prenait sa douche.

\- Alors il y a des bonnes notes dans tes devoirs questionna Magnus en sortant de la salle de bain

\- La plupart, je me demande si elles ont là pour le cours ou pour moi soupira Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je pense que si j'avais un professeur comme toi, je crois que je préférai le professeur gloussa Magnus d'un ton chaud

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Il ria moqueusement, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Le sorcier s'allongea et le regarda continuer de corriger ses copies,

\- Faudrait peut-être que je passe un de ces jours refroidir ses filles en chaleur qui matent un peu trop mon mari commenta Magnus

\- Jaloux demanda Alec d'une voix mutine

\- Moi non je suis parfait plus que ses filles en chaleurs, répliqua Magnus en détournant la tête

\- Oh dommage, parce que te voir jaloux m'excite mais comme tu ne les pas minauda Alec en se levant du lit

Il tourna la tête vers lui en le regardant,

\- J'avoue je suis jaloux de ses filles, terriblement jaloux avoua Magnus

Alec se rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres, il se redressa pour aller vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu vois que ce n'est pas compliquer sourit Alec moqueur

\- Tu m'as manipulé conclu Magnus éberlué

Il lui lança un regard coquin par-dessus son épaule, il alla dans la salle de bain. Son amant regarda la porte avant de fixer son jogging, il pensa au regard coquin de son petit ami.

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme se résigne Magnus avant de se lever

Il entra dans la salle de bain, après leur douche coquine ils refirent l'amour dans leur lit. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous le bruit de la douche, il regarda l'heure avant de sourire malicieusement. Il se leva et trottina vers la salle de bain. Quand il voulut ouvrir la porte et vit que celle-ci était fermée,

\- Alexander ouvre cette porte demanda Magnus

\- Non, tu vas me mettre en retard avec tes bêtises lança Alec dans la salle de bain

\- Je te jure que je serai sage promis Magnus

\- MAGNUS BANE, TU N'ES JAMAIS SAGE ALORS NON cria Alec

\- Mais…commença Magnus

\- Va utiliser la salle de bain dans la chambre d'amis coupa Alec

Celui-ci utilisa la salle de bain penaud, Alec ressortit de la salle de bain habillé. Il prépara son sac, il but son café. Il vit son fiancé revenir habillé en faisant la moue, il roula des yeux.

\- Si je t'avais laissé me faire l'amour, j'aurai été en retard pour aller en cours s'excusa Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus lui fit un traitement silencieux, il soupira avant de prendre son sac et se diriger vers son boulot. Ses élèves étaient étonnées de le voir d'aussi bonne heure,

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous rendre vos copies déclara Alec en intimant le silence

Alec leur rendit leurs copies, il retourna à son bureau.

\- Celles qui ont eu des mauvaises notes auront un devoir à faire pour remonter leur note signala Alec

\- Quel genre de devoir questionna une de ses élèves

\- Vous aurez une dissertation sur le sujet que vous aurez, bien nous allons étudier l'œuvre littéraire de Jane Austin révéla Alec en prenant une pile de livres dans son sac

Il leur distribua les livres avant de commencer sa leçon, la sonnerie sonna pour le déjeuner. Il prit son sandwich et consulta ses messages et ses appels, il sourit de voir que son fiancé le boudait et se promit de se rattraper ce soir. Il renta chez lui et vit que Magnus regardait ses émissions de mode sans faire attention à lui,

\- Tu boudes toujours conclu Alec

Le silence lui répondit, il haussa les épaules. Il desserra sa cravate avant de s'attabler à la table pour corriger ses copies, Magnus alla faire le repas poux eux. Il fit du bruit pour prévenir son amant que le dîner était prêt, le noiraud roula des yeux avant de sourire intérieurement en trouvant comment il allait faire pour se rattraper.

\- Il faudrait que je pense à jeter les boxers que m'a achetés Izzy, en plus certain était transparent et moulant pensa Alec exprès

Il sourit narquoisement en voyant son amant tressaillir dans le canapé, il mangea en pensant à des choses coquines. Magnus en entendant les pensées coquines d'Alec se sentit excité, Alec se leva

\- Je vais prendre ma douche lança Alec

Il ne bougea pas avant d'haleter devant une image mentale d'Alec se douchant sensuellement avec le savon qui lui avait envoyé par la pensée, il grinça des dents devant les attaques perverses d'Alec pour se faire pardonner. Alec ressortit en boxer moulant les cheveux encore humides. Magnus bava littéralement devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui,

\- Si tu veux dormir dans le canapé, ça me gênera pas lâcha Alec en se retournant pour aller dans la chambre tout en se dandinant dans son boxer moulant

Magnus soupira frustré, il tourna la tête vers son chat qui le regardait avec un air blasé.

\- Oh ça va hein, va bouffer tes croquettes ronchonna Magnus

Le chat miaula et sauta pour aller dans la chambre pour rejoindre Alec, Magnus fixa son traître de chat qui partait rejoindre l'ennemi qui jouait de ses charmes. Il continua de regarder la télé mais sans réellement la regarder,

\- Oh et puis merde, il est trop fort pour moi soupira Magnus

Il rejoignit son amant qui lisait un livre dans leur lit, il sauta sur lui pour lui faire l'amour malgré le sourire victorieux d'Alec. A Edom Lilith détruisait tout dans ses appartements, elle fit disparaître ses servantes en envoyant des boules de feu démoniaque

\- NON cria Lilith en en ravageant tous les murs

Elle laissa exploser ses pouvoirs dans une explosion, pendant ce temps Asmodée sourit narquoisement allongé dans son lit en regardant sa femme endormir près de lui en sentant la rage de Lilith.

\- JAMAIS JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS SA VICTOIRE SUR MOI, SOIS MAUDIT ASMODEE SOIS MAUDIT hurla Lilith enragée

Lilith laissa éclater sa colère partout dans la salle, la terre trembla de partout sous l'influence de sa rage. Des chaines noires vint s'enrouler autour d'elle et firent stopper le tremblement de terre,

\- QUI OSE hurla Lilith encore plus enragée

\- C'est moi qui ose, répondit une voix

Elle leva la tête et siffla devant le visiteur,

\- LUCIFER s'enragea Lilith

Celui-ci la fit valser contre le mur, elle resta au sol sous la pression des pouvoirs démoniaques de Lucifer.

\- Tes caprices sont en train de mettre l'enfer sens-dessous alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer ordonna Lucifer

\- TOUT EST LA FAUTE D'ASMODEE hurla Lilith

\- Je me moque de qui est la faute Lilith, je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu avec lui et maintenant savoure ta défaite ainsi que ta brûlure déclara Lucifer

\- JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAI LE GAGNER SUR MOI hurla Lilith

\- TAIS-TOI LILITH ordonna le démon en déployant encore ses pouvoirs

Lilith siffla de douleur sous la pression qui lui vrillait la tête , elle avait l'impression qu'un étau allait faire éclater sa tête. Elle sentit un de ces serpents éclater sous la pression exercée par Lucifer,

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu vas cesser ta soi-disant guerre contre Asmodée ou je te préviens que tu seras enchaîné où était Azazel avant que je ne libère de ses entraves menaça Lucifer

La démone ne répondit pas,

\- EST-CE CLAIR cria Lucifer

\- C'est clair trembla Lilith

Le démon la libéra et s'en alla, elle tapa des poings sur le sol.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai ce fils de pute gagner contre moi promis la démone

Elle se leva et alla dans une chambre où un démon guérissait Valentin dans son lit,

\- Comment va t-il questionna Lilith

Il va s'en remettre votre altesse répondit le démon en s'inclinant

\- Tu peux disposer répudia Lilith

Le démon s'éclipsa de la chambre, Lilith monta dans le lit près de son amant. Les bandages lui recouvraient tout le visage,

\- Oh mon amour, ne t'en fait pas je te vengerai de ce fils de pute ainsi que sa chienne en plus de son batard promis Lilith en caressant le bandage

Lucifer marchait dans le couloir quand il s'arrêta en plein marche,

\- Votre guerre entre toi et Lilith doit cesser où je vous ferai stopper tout ça de force menaça Lucifer

\- Je n'ai jamais déclenché aucune guerre contre elle, c'est elle qui l'a commencé en voulant s'en prendre à mon fils répliqua Asmodée en sortant de sa cachette

\- Qu'importe qui a fait quoi mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de jouer les médiateurs entre vous cracha Lucifer

Le père de Magnus hocha la tête, il regarda le démon s'en aller.

\- Ah lalala quelle emmerdeuse cette-là ajouta Azazel en se lévitant près de lui

\- Je sais renchérit Asmodée

\- Il faudrait garder un œil sur la salope au cas où elle voudrait gâcher le mariage averti Azazel

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, si elle ose se pointer sans invitation je laisserai Raziel et Ithuriel se charger d'elle sourit Asmodée sinistrement

\- Oh hoqueta Azazel en se tournant dans le vide

\- Bien je te laisse lâcha Asmodée

\- Oh belle-sœur est ici, je croyais qu'elle était sur terre à préparer le mariage ou en mission s'étonna Azazel

Asmodée ne lui répondit rien et lui tourna le dos, le démon du vent haussa les épaules et s'envola dans les airs. Il retourna dans sa chambre où Kirana était en train de s'habiller,

\- Tu t'habilles déjà remarqua son mari

\- Malheureusement j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour le mariage répondit Kirana en arrangeant ses cheveux

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir, il regarda son miroir divinatoire pour espionner Lilith. Le couple se câlinait sur le divan,

\- Tu te rends compte que demain on se marier lança Magnus

\- Oui, le temps passe vite sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils stoppèrent et virent Kirana les regarder les mains sur les hanches,

\- Bien vous deux embrassez-vous une dernière fois en tant que fiancé parce que vous ne verrez plus jusqu'à l'autel prévint Kirana

\- Maman, c'est une tradition terrestre et puis nous sommes déjà mariés au cas où tu l'aurais oublié répliqua Magnus en montrant son alliance

\- Je le sais mais par respect pour cette tradition que je respecte beaucoup vous allez vous embrasser une dernière fois avant de vous retrouver devant l'autel déclara Kirana

La sonnette d'entrée sonna, Magnus alla ouvrir sur Maryse et Jace qui avait les mains dans les poches.

\- Maman s'étonna Alec

\- Je suis venue te chercher par respect pour la tradition décréta Maryse

Le demi-démon s'accrocha à son fiancé,

\- Pas question, il va rester avec moi et au diable la tradition renfrogna Magnus

Kirana fit un mouvement de main et sépara son fils de son gendre par la magie avant de l'attacher, Jace fit léviter son frère par la voie des airs.

\- Désolé mais ordre de maman articula Jace devant le visage surpris d'Alec

\- C'est mesquin maman bouda Magnus attaché au sol

\- Vous pourrez vous retrouver demain devant l'autel souffla sa mère

Son fils bouda, Alec suivit son frère et sa mère après l'avoir embrassé. Magnus sourit en sachant qu'il allait le rejoindre dans le monde spirituel, Asmodée apparut dans son appartement.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda Magnus étonné

\- Pour te sceller répondit Asmodée

Le temps que Magnus réagisse, Asmodée scella ses pouvoirs ce qui l'endormit. Il le mit dans son lit, sa femme vint le rejoindre et caressa ses cheveux. Alec soupira de lassitude en pensant à son fiancé qui lui manquait terriblement, Jace entra dans la chambre avec sa sœur et son petit frère,

\- Que voulez-vous demanda Alec

\- Fêter ton enterrement de vie de garçon sourit Jace en montrant plusieurs sacs contenant des sodas et de la nourriture

\- J'ai pas envie souffla Alec

\- Eh bien tu vas le faire répliqua Izzy d'un ton sans réplique

Il soupira et participa à la petite fête, même si au départ il s'ennuyait de son amant il passa une bonne soirée en compagnie de sa fratrie. Le lendemain Alec fut réveillé par le son strident de son réveil, il soupira et se leva.

\- Alec, ah tu es réveillé. Dépêches-toi te préparer s'empressa Maryse

Il alla se préparer, il essayait de nouer son nœud de cravate. Izzy entra dans la chambre et vint à son secours, elle était habillée d'une robe bleue en mousseline avec un corset avec des cristaux. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés en cascade, elle termina en lissant son costume.

\- Voilà tu es tout beau alors évite de croiser Magnus avant la cérémonie parce que je sais qu'il te sautera dessus sourit Izzy en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il rougit, Jace entra dans un costume sobre.

\- Bon on y va demanda Jace

\- On y va souffla Alec

Ils allèrent dans le bâtiment, Jace emmena son frère aîné dans un genre de vestibule. Il souffla sous le stress,

\- Détends-toi mec apaisa Jace

\- J'ai envie de vomir pâlit Alec

Jace grimaça et soupira de soulagement en voyant Robert arrivé, il arrangea le costume d'Alec.

\- Ça va fils demanda Robert en regardant la pâleur de son fils

\- J'ai envie de vomir répéta Alec pâle

\- Ok, calmes-toi respire doucement conseilla Robert

Alec suivit les recommandations de son père, il sentit son stress s'envoler. Son père l'emmena à l'autel où Magnus l'attendait, Jace vint se placer près de lui en tant que son témoin. Magnus avait choisi Clary n'ayant pas confiance en certains de ses amis,

\- Bien la cérémonie peut commencer lança Malachie en se levant pour présider

\- Désolé sorcier Malachie mais ce ne sera pas vous qui aller faire ça réfuta Kirana en le stoppant

\- Je suis le plus puissant du conseil et c'est à moi de présider la cérémonie protesta Malachie

\- Nous avons déjà choisi une autre personne plus puissante que vous confessa Magnus

Le conseiller allait répliquer quand une lumière vive apparue derrière Magnus et Alec, tous les sorciers virent l'ange Raziel dans toute sa gloire accompagnée d'Ithuriel. Ithuriel allait s'installer près d'Asmodée, tous les sorciers s'inclinèrent devant Raziel à par la famille Lightwood-Bane.

\- Relevez-vous, nous allons commencer la cérémonie commença Raziel

Tous se relevèrent et allèrent s'assoir, Malachie fut furieux mais cacha sa rage devant l'affront qu'on lui avait fait. Raziel chanta dans le langage des anges que seul les deux démons et Ithuriel comprenait avec Magnus et Alec en se servant de leur pouvoir faiblement,

\- A présent mes enfants, vos vœux qui symbolisent votre amour informa Raziel

\- Alexander, quand on s'est rencontrés on s'est lié définitivement car tu es ma moitié, et mon âme. Je suis incomplet sans toi, sans toi je n'ai rien qui me retient ici en ce bas-monde à part ton amour. Je suis toi et tu es moi, nous sommes qu'un et ce pour l'éternité. Aujourd'hui continuons de construire notre destin et notre amour ensemble confessa Magnus

\- Magnus, je n'ai pas les mots pour te décrire mes sentiments mais peut-être que cette chanson pourra te les retranscrire : _And all my life I've prayed for someone like you._ _And I thank God that I_ _that I finally found you_ _._ _All my life I've prayed for someone like you_ _._ _And I hope that you feel the same way too_ _._ _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_ _._ _I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby_ _._ _Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger. You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above. For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_ _._ _I really love you (1)_ chanta Alec en sanglots

Toutes les femmes pleuraient sous la chanson d'amour d'Alec, seule Kirana ne pleura pas mais son regard trahissait ses émotions.

\- Maintenant nous allons procéder au serment annonça Raziel en faisant signe au témoin

Jace ouvrit un petit coffre en bois et prit une petite dague avec une gravure en flamme, il le donna à Alec. Clary fit de même avec une petite dague avec un manche noir avec une mouche ciselée dessus, Raziel prit une coupe et le présenta aux deux

\- Verser vos sangs pour que vous devenez un, vos pouvoirs seront unis, vos destins seront liés pour l'éternité sous ma protection informa Raziel d'un ton solennelle

Alec prit la dague et fit une fine entaille sur la main de Magnus qui fit de même en mélangeant leurs sangs dans la coupe, Raziel bénit le sang dans la coupe ce qui les fit cristallisé en forme de bague en argent sertie d'un rubis.

\- Par ces bagues vous serez unis à jamais commenta Raziel en leur donnant

Ils se glissèrent aux doigts mutuellement en se promettant leur amour, Raziel les déclara marier. Magnus embrassa Alec d'un baiser langoureux sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, ils allèrent à la salle de réception. Alec fut enchanté de voir la salle,

\- On dirait notre monde spirituel observa Alec

\- Je sais, tu aimes demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui s'extasiât Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet et remercièrent tout le monde, Alec grimaça légèrement en voyant sa grand-mère paternelle arriver accompagné de ses parents. Celle-ci était habillée d'un tailleur avec un chignon tiré à quatre épingles,

\- Bonjour grand-mère salua Alec poli

\- Bonjour Alec, félicitation pour ton mariage, tu me présentes ton mari salua sa grand-mère

\- Oui, Magnus je te présente ma grand-mère et grand-mère je te présente mon mari présenta Alec

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Lightwood enchanta Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Mon petit-fils aura au moins la chance d'épouser une personne conventionnelle déclara la grand-mère

\- Vous voulez dire comme vous répliqua une voix

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, ils virent Kirana dans une robe en dentelle chic avec un décolleté assez osé en rose pastelle les bras croisés. La grand-mère se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras aussi,

\- Kirana, toujours aussi dévergondée à ce que je vois cracha la vieille femme

\- Et vous toujours aussi stricte à ce que je vois rétorqua Kirana

Elle la regarda stricte avant de sourire et de l'accueillir les bras ouverts, Kirana ria aussi et vint dans ses bras sous les regards interloqués des parents d'Alec et du couple

\- Maman, tu connais Kirana questionna Robert confus

\- Bien sûr elle fut mon élève quand elle est sortie de l'académie expliqua sa mère

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais entraîné commenta Robert

\- Disons à ma sortie de l'académie quand le conseil m'a abordé pour devenir leur exterminatrice. Ils m'ont envoyé chez Phoebe pour m'entraîner et je peux dire que j'en ai bavée grimaça Kirana en se souvenant de ses entraînements

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as entraîné ma petite-fille est-ce vrai demanda Phoebe

\- Oui, je lui enseigne la même méthode que vous m'avez enseigné maître Phoebe sourit Kirana

\- Je suis ravie que tu suives toujours mon enseignement, aussi félicitation pour ton fils qui s'est marié à mon petit-fils ce que le monde est petit gloussa son mentor

Robert fut choqué de voir sa mère rire et discuter normalement alors qu'il l'avait toujours connu si stricte,

\- Tu as raison sur un point Kirana, aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête alors oublions les bonnes manières déclara sa mère en lâchant ses cheveux

Kirana sourit en voyant que son mentor se laissait aller, toute la famille Lightwood fut choquée de voir la matriarche comme ça. Magnus ricana ce qui réveilla son mari de sa torpeur,

\- Ça va bébé demanda Magnus

\- Oui à peu près c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois ma grand-mère aussi …commença Alec

\- Libre proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, son mari ria et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils mangèrent au buffet,

\- Mesdames et messieurs, les deux familles vont dire un mot au nouveau couple informa Simon dans le micro

Celui-ci était venu accompagné d'Izzy qui avait fait des jaloux auprès des hommes, Jace avait pris le micro.

\- Alec, t'es mon frère félicitation pour ton mariage et je ne regrette pas que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un comme Magnus. Comme dit Ithuriel tu étais destiné à le rencontrer comme moi et Clary, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs confessa Jace en confiant le micro à Clary

\- Magnus, tu as toujours été un emmerdeur surtout en me faisant des crasses pas possible quand nous étions gosses même si je reconnais que je t'en faisais aussi mais pour te dire que je t'aime Mags et tu es le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir sanglota Clary

Jocelyn pleura aussi à la confession de Clary, Kirana embrassa sa nièce sur le front pour la consoler.

\- Alec, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheurs avec Magnus. Je te remercie d'avoir choisi un compagnon pour faire du shopping avec moi ria Izzy malgré les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux

Max dit aussi son mot avant d'éclater en sanglots sous l'émotion, Kirana récupéra le micro.

\- Magnus, mon petit démon comme j'aimais t'appeler quand tu étais enfant maintenant tu es un homme et marié. Je te vois encore dans mes bras et l'instant d'après tu te tiens debout dans les bras de ton partenaire de vie, je t'aimerai toujours mon petit démon confia Kiran émue

\- Je t'aime aussi maman répondit Magnus ému

\- Fils, je n'ai pas de mot à te dire mais tu sais au fond de toi ce que je ressens pour toi malgré que je sois un démon déclara Asmodée

Puis fut le tour des parents d'Alec qui fut encore plus touchant, Alec essuya ses larmes tout comme Magnus. Ils se regardèrent avec amour, ils s'embrassèrent.

\- C'est l'heure de la première danse pour nos tourtereaux annonça Simon

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, ils dansèrent sur la musique de « Sexual Healing » de Marvin Gaye. Kirana qui savait leur chanson regarda amuser les autres interloqués devant la chanson seule Azazel était mort de rire en lévitant, ils dansèrent dans leur bulle et ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Tous les invités virent des fleurs tomber sur eux alors qu'il n'y avait rien au plafond, ils entendirent un grondement de tonnerre ce qui fit sourire les deux démons et les deux anges.

\- Père bénit ce couple sourit Ithuriel

\- L'union entre le ciel et l'enfer renchérit Asmodée

Alec leva la tête et embrassa Magnus avec amour sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, la chanson se termina et ils s'embrassèrent avant de danser avec leurs mères.

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon fils confia Maryse en dansant avec Alec

\- Merci remercia Alec ému

Il dansa avant d'aller s'asseoir fatigué, Magnus vint le voir.

\- Yo félicitation vous deux félicita Ragnor accompagné de Catarina

\- Merci vous deux remercia Magnus

\- Dis amigo, c'est qui la dame sexy qui danse le tango comme une pro questionna Raphaël en pointant un couple qui dansait

Les deux regardèrent dans la direction et virent les parents de Magnus danser le tango sensuellement, Magnus claqua la tête de Raphaël.

\- C'est mes parents répliqua Magnus

\- En tout cas elle fait jeune ta mère observa Will

\- Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre soupira Magnus

Alec le soutient tout en discutant avec les amis de son mari, Izzy vint à leur table.

\- Mon frère, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse proposa Izzy

\- Avec joie répondit Alec

Ils allèrent sur la piste pour danser,

Votre attention s'il vous plait, à la demande de Jocelyn. Clary et Magnus vont nous exécuter une danse spéciale annonça Simon

Alec reconnut la musique de « Time of my life » de Dirty dancing, Magnus et Clary dansèrent comme dans le film sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Kirana vint près d'Alec,

\- Tout va bien Alec demanda sa belle-mère amusée

\- Je ne savais même pas que j'avais Johnny dans mon lit avoua Alec ébahi

Kirana ria en regardant la danse, les cousins dansait vraiment comme les personnages du film.

\- A une époque ils se chamaillent tellement que Jocelyn pour les punir les a forcés à prendre des cours de danse ce qui a donné ce résultat raconta Kirana

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Alec

Après la danse Magnus déclina toutes les demandes des filles qui voulaient danser avec lui, Jace chassa les mecs en allant danser avec sa petite amie.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser comme ça déclara Alec

\- Une punition de Jocelyn parce qu'elle en avait marre que moi et biscuit on se chamaille répondit Magnus en s'asseyant

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à danser comme ça demanda Alec en souriant

\- On ne laisse pas bébé dans son coin imita Magnus de Johnny en lui tendant la main

Ils allèrent danser rien que tous les deux en se disant des je t'aime.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? (1) la chanson de « All of my life » de KC Joe et Joe Joe, dans le prochain chapitre La lune de miel et le plan de dieu. Bisous glacées**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton soutient**

 **LEA : Merci pour beaucoup et je te remercie**

 **Nono0109 : Merci beaucoup et oui j'ai l'idée pour la troisième chanson grâce à toi et pour te répondre il y aura deux lemon dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec regarda tout le monde s'amuser à la fête, il avait dansé avec tous les membres de sa famille et beaucoup plus avec son mari. Il regarda Magnus valser encore une fois Clary,

\- Sérieux Alec, si ton mari est Johnny, tu te rends compte que moi j'ai Bébé dans mon lit blagua Jace en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Izzy est en train de péter une durite parce qu'elle réalise qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir Johnny dans son lit et malheureusement ce Johnny-là est dans le tien ricana son frère

Il le rejoignit dans son rire, Izzy vint près d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste réfuta Izzy en fusillant Alec du regard

\- N'espère pas fantasmer sur mon mari ironisa Alec

\- Tu rigoles, je ne vais pas faire ça réfuta Izzy

Alec regarda Magnus danser avec Jocelyn,

\- Vous avez prévu d'aller où pour votre lune de miel questionna Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Magnus ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet répondit Alec

\- J'espère que tu ramèneras un souvenir pour moi demanda Izzy

\- Je le ferai souffla Alec

\- Pas de capotes usagés rigola Jace

Son frère se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, ils virent Max venir dans leur direction avec une fille de son âge avec les cheveux noirs.

\- Cordelia, je te présente ma famille, mon frère aîné Alec comme tu as pu le constater. Ma sœur Isabelle mais on l'appelle Izzy, et voici mon frère adoptif Jace présenta Max

\- Ravie de vous faire votre connaissance enchanta Cordelia

\- Nous aussi ravie de faire ta connaissance répondit Izzy avec un sourire

Ils commencèrent à discuter avec elle et Max, Magnus revint près de son mari. Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Bien dansé questionna Alec

\- Très bien sourit Magnus

\- J'ai toujours voulu embrasser Johnny et le pire c'est que c'est mon frère qui la gronda Izzy

\- Désolé ma belle mais je suis le Johnny d'Alec sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, Clary vint vers eux. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte pastelle pour mettre en valeur ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient bouclés légèrement.

\- Il y a Azazel qui a débuté un concours de boissons décréta Clary

\- Bon à tout à l'heure, mon maître a sûrement besoin de moi sourit Jace en rejoignant son maître

\- Moi aussi, ils vont faire peut-être un concours de Tequila renchérit Clary

\- Je te rappelle que ta mère est là prévins Magnus

\- Maman est occupée à surveiller Luke donc j'ai carte blanche ricana sa cousine

\- J'ai trop déteint sur elle souffla Magnus

Alec ria et vit Izzy aller voir son copain, il regarda sa mère en train de danser avec un cousin à eux. Son père dansait avec sa grand-mère, Kirana valsait dans les bras de son mari et les deux anges étaient à table appréciant la musique et déclinaient les offres de danses. Les membres du conseil se tenaient à carreau ayant de peur de la colère de Raziel, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement,

\- J'ai hâte d'être à notre nuit de noce gloussa Magnus

\- Obsédé souffla Alec en souriant

\- Qui la dernière fois m'a chauffé à blanc pour que je lui pardonne ricana Magnus

\- Qui me fait l'amour chaque matin pour que j'arrive en retard à mon boulot demanda Alec

Les deux se jugèrent du regard avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Prenez une chambre ria une voix féminine

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix féminine, Alec sourit et se leva pour prendre une jeune asiatique dans ses bras.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir sourit Alec

\- J'ai été là pendant toute la soirée, je voulais juste une occasion pour venir te voir souri la jeune femme

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, je te présente Magnus, Magnus voici mon amie d'enfance Aline,elle est la fille de Jia présenta Alec

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même, et félicitation pour votre mariage félicita Aline

\- Merci beaucoup sourit Alec

\- Bien je vous laisse, la soirée était parfaite mais je dois m'en aller prévint Aline

\- Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps insista Alec

\- Je ne peux pas je dois prendre l'avion pour rejoindre Helen à Paris signala Aline

\- C'est dommage mais nous serons ravis de te retrouver une prochaine fois souhaita Magnus

\- Moi aussi allez, je vous laisse salua Aline en les embrassant

Elle s'en alla en laissant le couple seul, Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- On va couper le gâteau ensuite on s'en va proposa Magnus

Alec rougit en hochant la tête, son mari fit un signe à Simon qui annonça que les mariées allaient couper le gâteau. Ils coupèrent le gâteau sous les applaudissements de la famille et des amis, ils versèrent le champagne sur la pile de flûtes. Ils mangèrent le gâteau avant de boire le champagne les mains jointe, Raziel et Ithuriel vinrent près d'eux,

\- Mes enfants, c'est l'heure pour nous de partir les avertis Raziel

\- Je vous remercie pour tout seigneur Raziel remercia le couple

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir unis mes enfants sourit Raziel

\- Soyez bénis mes enfants que votre vie soit remplie de bonheur et d'amour béni Ithuriel

\- Merci Ithuriel remercia Alec

Les deux anges s'en allèrent sous la forme d'étoiles sous le regard de tout le monde, Magnus prit la main d'Alec pour l'embrasser dessus.

\- On s'en va proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils informèrent leurs familles de leur départ. Ils partirent sous les feux d'artifice des sorciers de la magie de feu, ils prirent la voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez eux. Magnus porta Alec malgré ses protestations avant de rentrer dans l'appartement,

\- Pose-moi par terre, on va tomber tous les deux s'affola Alec

\- Mais non et puis c'est la tradition de porter la personne qu'on aime pour franchir la porte sourit Magnus en refermant la porte avec son pied

Son mari s'accrocha à sa nuque ayant peur de tomber, Magnus sourit et l'emmena directement dans la chambre pour le poser sur le lit. Alec vit que le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses avec des bougies dans tous les coins de la chambre, il pensa à qui avait pu décorer la chambre de la sorte.

\- C'est moi qui est décoré la chambre pour notre nuit de noce répondit Magnus en lisant dans ses pensées

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Alec

Il le remercia en l'embrassant, il l'allongea sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de déposer des baisers et des suçons dans son cou, son amant soupira d'aise en essayant de se débarrasser de sa veste de mariage. Il stoppa les baisers avant de retirer sa veste, il lui fit enlever sa veste et son veston qui alla rejoindre sa veste par terre. Il défit les boutons de la chemise lentement en suivant le chemin avec ses lèvres, il l'ouvrit en grand pour s'attaquer aux tétons d'Alec. Il le mordilla et le lécha avec la pointe de sa langue.

\- Magnus gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Tu es si sexy quand tu prends du plaisir sourit Magnus

Il continua de maltraiter les deux tétons d'ivoire de son amant avant de descendre doucement, il laissa un sillon de salive sur son torse en mordillant la peau pâle et en déposant des suçons. Il arriva vers son nombril où il le taquina en mima l'acte, le noiraud haleta de plaisir sous les caresses de son mari. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le sexe dressé d'Alec. Il lui prit la jambe et déposa des baisers dessus avant de remonter doucement, Alec soupira de frustration et de plaisir.

\- Magnus s'il te plait s'impatienta Alec

\- Que veux-tu questionna Magnus d'un ton joueur

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux souffla Alec les joues rouges

Il l'embrassa à l'intérieur de la cuisse en faisant des suçons sur toute la cuisse avant de s'attaquer à l'autre jambe, il lui fit subir le même traitement.

\- Magnus soupira Alec de frustration

\- Tu veux quoi, dis-le-moi ronronna Magnus en remontant doucement tout en évitant son sexe exprès

Il cria de surprise et de plaisir quand son amant mordilla l'os de sa hanche, il lécha la ligne en V de son mari.

\- S'il te plait supplia Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux gloussa Magnus en embrassant son aine en évitant son sexe

\- Putain je veux que tu me suces la queue jura Alec de frustration

Il sourit devant le langage cru de son mari, il souffla dessus avant d'englober le tout. Il lécha le sexe tout le long, il sentit le liquide séminal perler sur sa langue. Alec gémissait de plaisir, Magnus ressortit le sexe dans un pop sonore.

\- Tu me fais confiance demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec sans hésiter

Magnus le fit tourner sur le ventre, ses fesses étaient en face de lui. Il caressa les deux globes de chaires, avant de les claquer

\- Ah gémis Alec

Il ria en voyant le regard sévère d'Alec face à la gifle, il embrassa la nuque d'Alec avant de descendre ses lèvres sur le sillon du dos d'Alec. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir, son amant écarta les globes de chaires avant de lécher son intimité. Alec cria de plaisir en sentant la langue de son mari, il exposa encore plus ses fesses pour avoir plus de contacts. Il insinua sa langue en lui en faisant coulisser son doigt à l'intérieur, il étouffa ses gémissements de plaisir. Il rajouta deux autres en faisant des mouvements lents en lui,

\- Magnus vient en moi je n'en peux plus gémi Alec

\- Patience mon ange, je veux prendre tout mon temps ce soir susurra Magnus en continuant de le doigter

Il agrippa la tête du lit sous le plaisir, Magnus retira ses doigts. Il attrapa la boîte de lubrifiant pour s'enduire avant de le pénétrer doucement, Alec lâcha un long gémissement de satisfaction. Il lui donna des coups ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec bougea ses hanches en même temps que son amant. Magnus le retourna pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de bouger en lui, il se déversa sur son amant dans un cri de jouissance. Son époux continua de bouger avant de jouir à son tour en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira et l'embrassa sur la clavicule, Alec trembla sous l'orgasme foudroyant.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il se bascula sur le lit avant de se lever sous le regard curieux d'Alec.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Alec

\- Je vais chercher du champagne pour nous répondit Magnus en marchant nu vers le salon

Alec s'étira et rougit en voyant le sperme sécher entre ses jambes, Magnus revient avec deux flûtes et une bouteille de champagne qu'il déboucha. Il en versa dans les deux coupes et en donna une à Alec,

\- A nous trinqua Magnus en cognant son verre

\- A nous répéta Alec

Ils burent le champagne tranquillement, comme l'avait prévue Magnus sous l'effet de l'alcool Alec se jeta sur lui dans un baiser sauvage. Alec le chevaucha en souriant sensuellement,

\- Tu sais qu'on a toute la nuit devant nous signala Magnus

\- Je sais et si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir susurra Alec d'un ton sensuel

Il ricana avant de lui faire l'amour presque toute la nuit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui dormait près de lui. Il sourit de bonheur et lui bécota un baiser léger ce qui le fit remuer avant de se lever en retirant son bras qui était sur lui, il alla dans la salle de bain. Il rinça son visage, il se regarda dans le miroir et vit son cou avec plein de suçons et des morsures sur son corps. Il rougit avant de sourire rêveur, il prit une douche avant d'aller préparer le café pour eux deux. Magnus arriva dans la cuisine,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Il l'embrassa et lui donna son café, il le but tranquillement.

\- Alors le programme d'aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- On part en lune de miel mon chéri répondit Magnus

\- Où demanda Alec curieux

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus en allant dans la chambre

Il prépara sa valise en emportant des vêtements légers après que Magnus lui est dit qu'il ferait chaud là où ils iraient, il rejoignit son amant qui était en compagnie de sa mère dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Kirana salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, alors prêt pour votre lune de miel questionna sa belle-mère

\- Oh que oui s'exclama Magnus excité

Sa mère ria et ouvrir un portail pour eux en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, ils atterrirent sur une plage. Alec siffla d'admiration en voyant la plage,

\- Tu n'as pas encore fini de siffler crois-moi sourit Magnus

Il suivit son amant jusqu'à une villa de luxe, il s'extasia devant le bâtiment.

\- Tu n'entres pas demanda Magnus

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Il siffla encore une fois d'admiration, Magnus le laissa contempler l'intérieur. Alec fronça les sourcils,

\- C'est la maison de qui demanda Alec en le regardant

\- C'est la maison de vacances de maman, elle vient ici quand elle est contrariée ou qu'elle veut se reposer après une mission périlleuse expliqua Magnus

\- Mais comment elle a obtenu cette maison questionna Alec

\- Son poste d'exterminatrice se paye assez chère quand même répondit Magnus

\- On est dans quel pays demanda Alec en s'asseyant sur un canapé en cuir blanc

\- On est sur une île privée qu'aucun terrestre ne connait répondit Magnus en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir

\- Donc on est seul pour le moment conclu Alec

\- Oui sourit Magnus

\- Ça me va sourit Alec à son tour

\- Au moins on pourra jouer aux exhibitionnistes proposa Magnus

Le noiraud rougit violement, il se leva pour aller visiter la villa sous le rire de Magnus. Ils s'installèrent dans une grande chambre avec un lit baldaquin qui donnait sur la mer avec un petit ponton pour aller directement sur la plage, Magnus rangea leurs affaires avant de prendre Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- On pourra même faire trempette tout nu conclu Magnus

\- Obsédé souffla Alec en se retournant

\- J'admire la beauté de ton corps surtout de tes divines fesses répliqua Magnus

\- Arrête de faire une fixette sur mes fesses gronda Alec

\- Que veux-tu ils sont tellement divines et splendides que j'ai envie d'écrire un poème sur eux s'extasia Magnus

Son mari le frappa sur le torse avant de crocheter sa nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus le porta jusqu'au lit où ils firent l'amour. Ils étaient dans le lit profitent du bruit de la mer, Magnus caressait le dos d'Alec pendant que celui-ci profitait de ses caresses.

\- J'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours soupira Alec de bien être

\- Moi aussi, mais il faudrait qu'on se lève pour manger ria Magnus

Il ria aussi, ils se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine. Ils prirent le déjeuner, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage.

\- C'est fantastique s'émerveilla Alec en sentant l'air marin

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire trempette dans l'eau proposa Magnus

\- Peut-être demain répondit Alec

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en regardant le coucher du soleil. Ils rentrèrent et passèrent la soirée à discuter avant de terminer le reste de la soirée dans le lit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul et se leva en cherchant son époux du regard. Il chercha dans la villa avant de remonter dans la chambre, il marcha sur le petit ponton jusqu'à l'eau. Il ne vit aucune trace de Magnus, il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs. Il ferma les yeux et vit comme la première fois les filaments se diriger droit devant lui avant de bouger dans tous les sens, il sentit un contact froid contre son dos. Il se tourna et ouvrit ses yeux au reflet d'or, il vit Magnus les yeux de la même couleur.

\- Angelum meum (1) souffla Magnus

\- Ubi sunt tibi amor meus? Et vocavi (2) questionna Alec

Magnus absorba ses pouvoirs ce qui le laissa légèrement désorienté, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Je suis partie faire trempette pendant que tu dormais répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus le porte tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il rompit le baiser quand il vit que Magnus se dirigea vers la mer.

\- Magnus non supplia Alec en riant

Il lui fit un sourire et plongea dans l'eau avec lui, les deux remontèrent à la surface. Ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau pendant une partie de la journée, Alec téléphona à sa famille pour prendre des nouvelles. Ithuriel regarda le couple s'amuser depuis le bassin divinatoire, Raziel entra dans la salle.

\- La prochaine fois, je dirai à Asmodée que tu joues les voyeurs avec son fils commenta Raziel

\- Je veille sur eux comme je veille sur mes enfants répondit Ithuriel avant de passer sa main sur le bassin pour regarder Clary et Jace

\- Laissons-leur un peu de bonheur et de répit car à leur retour les choses changeront décréta Raziel

\- Tu parles de la guerre contre Lilith questionna Ithuriel

\- Oui, avec l'un de mes enfants qui s'est maudis lui-même révéla l'ange

Un silence vint s'installer quand un grondement de tonnerre vint éclater, les deux anges s'inclinèrent.

\- Nous sommes à tes ordres père accorda Raziel

Le grondement de tonnerre éclata plusieurs fois,

\- Je comprends votre volonté père répondit Ithuriel

Le grondement de tonnerre éclata quand les deux anges levèrent la tête et se regardèrent entre eux,

\- Père, ils ne peuvent pas le faire car cet impossible déclara Raziel confus de même que son frère

\- Leurs pouvoirs sont grands mais pas à ce point renchéri Ithuriel

Le grondement de tonnerre éclata plusieurs fois avant de se calmer, les deux inclinèrent la tête.

\- Que votre volonté soit faite père, nous tiendrons parole promis les deux anges

Raziel se leva et se tourna vers son frère,

\- Je vais faire ce que père m'a dit prévint Raziel

Il s'en alla, Ithuriel s'avança vers le bassin divinatoire et regarda le couple marié s'amuser.

\- Mes pauvres enfants vous aurez une surprise qui vous comblera sourit Ithuriel

Alec et Magnus visitèrent la forêt avant de tomber sur une cascade d'eau avec un petit lac, ils allèrent dans l'eau limpide. Ils y nagèrent,

\- Tu sais j'ai envie de rester ici pour toujours qu'en penses-tu, proposa Magnus qui nageait sur le dos

\- Il faut bien qu'on rentre un de ces jours mais moi aussi j'ai envie de rester dans ce paradis répondit Alec en contemplant la forêt

Magnus se retourna et nagea près de lui, il plaqua Alec sur la roche lisse pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa dans le cou qui était déjà marqué de suçon et sur tout le torse, il sourit niaisement en regardant ça.

\- Je sens qu'Izzy et Jace vont dire que j'ai couché avec un vampire en voyant les multiples suçons et marque que j'ai sur le corps se renfrogna Alec

\- Un super amant plutôt, ricana Magnus en glissant sa main dans son short de bain pour prendre son membre

\- Encore souffla Alec

\- Je t'ai déjà que j'était un drogué de ton corps bébé susurra Magnus

\- On l'a fait dans l'eau et sur le sable, sur le canapé, dans la cuisine, dans la piscine, dans la salle de bains, sur la table. Je tes laisser même me prendre dans la forêt et te voilà encore excité énuméra Alec en rejetant la tête sous le plaisir

\- Que des bons souvenirs, soupira Magnus rêveur en le masturbant

Alec gémissait sous le plaisir, il continua avant de glisser un doigt en lui en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il le doigta pendant quelques minutes avant de le porter doucement après avoir retiré son short de bain, il le pénétra.

\- Ah Magnus gémis Alec sous le plaisir

Il bougea en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, l'eau autour d'eux faisait des ondes. Alec s'accrocha à son amant en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, en étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en se déversant dans l'eau dans un cri de jouissance ce qui fit contracter ses muscles internes sur le membre de son amant ce qui le fit jouir à son tour, Magnus se retira et l'embrassa avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se nettoyèrent un peu avant de sortir dans l'eau, ils retournèrent à la villa. Magnus faisait cuire le repas pendant qu'Alec préparait le dessert,

\- Ton père sait pour la villa questionna Alec en coupant des oranges

\- Oui, il le sait répondit Magnus

\- Et toi tu as aussi des maisons partout dans le monde questionna Alec

\- J'ai deux maisons grâce l'argent du club, l'une est en France et l'autre au Canada. J'en possédais trois mais je l'ai vendu pour m'acheter un collier qui coûter une fortune raconta Magnus en faisant sauter la viande

\- Pour un collier et c'est à qui que tu voulais l'offrir demanda Alec

\- A Camille, je peux te dire que maintenant je regrette d'avoir vendu ma maison pour cette garce cracha Magnus

\- Et le collier, j'espère que tu l'as récupéré et que tu ne l'as pas laissé à cette salope déclara Alec

Magnus vint l'embrasser dans le cou tout en volant un morceau de pomme,

\- Bien sûr que non, je l'ai récupéré après que maman l'est giflé, je l'ai offert à biscuit pour son anniversaire répondit Magnus

\- La maison que tu as vendue, elle est était situé où demanda Alec en tournant la salade de fruits

\- Elle était à Londre répondit Magnus

\- J'ai toujours voulu aller en Angleterre rêva Alec

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai pu racheter la maison grâce à maman sourit Magnus

\- Mais comment demanda Alec confus

\- Par le travail de maman, elle l'a racheté et m'a offert les clefs en me disant de ne plus la vendre pour une connasse juste bonne au lit se souvient Magnus

Alec gloussa en reconnaissant bien-là le caractère de sa belle-mère, il termina sa salade de fruits.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit comme ça vue qu'elle s'est fait entraîner par ma grand-mère, je pense que ça a forgé son caractère supposa Alec en posant le bol sur la table

\- Je suppose parce que Henri m'a dit que maman était très timide quand elle était jeune et après sa sortie de l'académie elle s'est transformé en celle que tu connais aujourd'hui sourit Magnus en amenant le repas sur la table

\- En plus ton père en est aussi pour quelque chose répliqua Alec

\- Trois mois de lutte incessante, je me demande comment papa a-t-il eu cette idée de séduire maman se demanda Magnus

Alec emmena les couverts, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je pense à comment tu m'as séduit gloussa Alec en mangeant

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai tu es un ange descendu du ciel pour me bénir souffla Magnus

\- Et toi tu es un démon sorti de l'enfer pour m'envoûter renchérit Alec

Ils rigolèrent ensemble en pensant à leurs apparence respective, ils mangèrent leurs repas. Après le dîner Magnus emmena Alec sur le toit de la villa qui avait pour vu les étoiles avec une piscine chauffée, ils s'assirent sur une balancelle en se câlinant. Alec était sur Magnus,

\- Je me demande ce que le destin nous réserve questionna Alec

\- Tant qu'on est ensemble tout va bien, je t'aimerai toujours révéla Magnus

Alec se releva un peu pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent mais la gravité les ramena à l'ordre et ils tombent par terre. Les deux éclatèrent de rire par terre,

\- Je crois que maman l'a enchanté pour qu'on fasse pas l'amour dessus supposa Magnus en riant

\- Idiot insulta Alec en riant

Magnus le surplomba avant de les faire rouler pour tomber dans la piscine, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sous l'eau. Il le coinça dans un coin pour lui faire l'amour sous l'eau, ils sortirent de la piscine pour prendre une douche avant de s'endormir. Ils rentrèrent chez eux après deux semaines de lune de miel, Izzy sauta dans les bras de son frère.

\- Alors vous deux comment c'était votre lune de miel questionna Izzy en voyant le teint bronzé de son frère

\- C'était merveilleux sourit Alec

\- Vous avez dû en profiter pour vous lécher la banane ricana Jace ce qui lui a valu une claque de la part de sa petite amie

\- Crois-le ou non blondi mais on a passé les dernières deux semaines rien qu'à faire ça et en plus je pense qu'on a inventé quelques positions du Kâma-Sûtra parce qu'on les a tout utilisé sourit Magnus suggestivement

Jace pâlit avant de mimer un renvoi, Clary roula des yeux par les mimiques enfantines de son petit ami avant d'enlacer son cousin.

\- Alors tu vas bien sourit Clary

\- Oui, tu m'as manqué toi aussi sourit Magnus connaissant sa cousine du bout des doigts

\- Ben pas moi, j'ai en profité pour foutre le bordel dans tes affaires ricana Clary

\- Je te connais biscuit, je sais que je t'ai beaucoup manqué sourit Magnus

\- Je déteste quand tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, oui tu m'as beaucoup manqué crétin ronchonna Clary en mettant sa tête sur le torse de son cousin

Son cousin l'embrassa sur le front sous le regard souriant de son mari,

\- Au fait l'entraînement va reprendre pour vous deux décréta Asmodée

\- Super, deux semaines de rêves pour un retour brutal soupira Magnus

Azazel ricana à la remarque de son neveu,

\- Nous pouvons arrêter l'entraînement mais vous avez des ennemies qui veulent vous éliminer déclara Azazel

\- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé constata Kirana

\- Je dis souvent des choses sensées se renfrogna Azazel

Les parents Ligtwood sourièrent aux soupirs de leurs enfants après qu'ils aient parlé d'entraînement, Phoebe entra dans le salon.

\- Vous parlez d'entraînement demanda la matriarche

\- Oui répondit Robert

\- Hum, je pourrais apporter mon aide pour les entraîner ,de plus je vois que vous vous êtes un peu ramolli avec le temps Jocelyn et Maryse constata Phoebe

\- Je travaille en tant qu'avocate c'est pour ça répondit Maryse

\- Et moi j'expose des tableaux dans les galeries exposa Jocelyn

\- Je m'en moque, vous viendrez vous entraîner et en temps de guerre on n'a pas le droit de se ramollir décréta la matriarche

Les deux mères soupirèrent longuement devant la demande de Phoebe, Izzy et Clary ricanèrent en voyant leurs mères abattues alors que Kirana se foutait la gueule de sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai que tu es devenu vieille avec le temps se moqua Kirana

\- La ferme Kirana vociféra Jocelyn

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Mon ange**

 **2; Où était-tu mon amour? Je te cherchais**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau d'Azazel et le nouveau pouvoir de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Nono0109 : Exactement tu as tout compris et tu as deviné les fréquences de leurs rapports va se retourner contre eux XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec buvait son café avant d'aller à son boulot quand Magnus sortit de la chambre en peignoir négligement ouvert qui dévoilait son torse, il embrassa son mari tendrement.

\- Bien dormit mon amour demanda Alec

Magnus ne répondit pas mais préféra embrasser son cou, il commença à tripoter ses fesses.

\- Magnus, je ne peux pas sinon je vais être en retard pour le boulot gémit Alec

Son amant continua de lui tripoter les fesses, Alec jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il vit qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant de partir, il embrassa son amant et défit son peignoir. Il se mit à genoux et prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche, il se déversa dans sa bouche après que le noiraud lui ait fait une fellation. Alec se releva et regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était l'heure de partir, il l'embrassa rapidement.

\- A ce soir salua Alec

\- A ce soir salua Magnus qui parla enfin

Il se rendit à son boulot, il soupira longuement en arrivant de bonne heure dans sa classe. Il pensant au réveil de son mari, Magnus se réveillait complètement après avoir pris un bain moussant ou après une partie de jambes l'air où les deux ce qui était rare. Il vit sa classe entrer dans la salle,

\- Bien nous allons commencer le cours et reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêté la dernière fois demanda Alec à ses élèves

\- Oui monsieur répondit sa classe

Il fit son cours avant d'entendre la sonnerie de changement de classe, il rangea ses livres dans son sac. Il s'assit à son bureau en attendant sa prochaine classe,

\- Monsieur Lightwood interpella une voix

\- Oui répondit Alec en levant la tête

Il vit une de ses élèves, celle-ci avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron.

\- Que se passe-t-il Jessamine questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu un B- pour ma dissertation sur l'œuvre de Jane Austin demanda la jeune fille en lui montrant son devoir

Alec regarda son devoir en se redressant sur sa chaise, il lit à nouveau la dissertation plus attentivement avant de la rendre à son élève.

\- Je tes mis cette note parce que tu n'as pas compris le sens réel de l'œuvre, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mis un B- expliqua Alec en croisant ses mains sur son bureau en face de son élève

\- J'ai bossé très dure sur ce devoir monsieur Ligtwood protesta Jessamine

\- Je sais mademoiselle Lovelace, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un B- car la dissertation en elle-même étais très bien mais vous n'avez pas compris l'œuvre répondit Alec

\- Comment je fais pour améliorer ma note questionna Jessamine

\- Pour l'instant je ne prévois pas de devoirs mais tu pourrais si tu veux retravailler dessus pour t'améliorer conseilla Alec

\- Comment ça demanda son élève en fulminant

\- J'avais donné cette dissertation pour rattraper votre note malgré ça tu as encore échoué, je ne peux rien faire pour toi déclara Alec

Elle regarda Alec avec une expression de colère, avant de faire un sourire charmeur. Elle se pencha vers lui suggestivement,

\- On pourrait s'arranger peut-être proposa la jeune fille charmeuse

\- Votre prochain cours va bientôt commencer mademoiselle Lovelace signala Alec insensible à ses charmes

Elle se redressa et s'en alla encore plus furieuse, Alec soupira avant de voir sa prochaine classe arrivée. Il s'assit en soupirant de fatigue, il reçut un appel en allant acheter son repas dans un snack.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Coucou mon ange salua Magnus

\- Hé tout va bien à la maison questionna Alec en s'asseyant à son bureau

\- Tout va bien, maman est repartie exterminer des démons. Biscuit est-super contente par rapport à ça pour éviter l'entraînement ricana Magnus

\- C'est vrai que ta mère est dure renchérie Alec en pensant à l'entraînement de sa belle-mère

\- Sinon à part ça je suis parti au club pour contrôler un peu la situation et tout est parfait, je suis à la maison en train de regarder la télé tout en caressant Président Miaou qui ronronne à coté de moi répondit Magnus

\- Et bien moi, j'ai une de mes élèves qui a essayé de me charmer pour que j'améliore sa note expliqua Alec

\- Il faut vraiment que je passe pour stopper les hormones de ses filles en manque de mec et leur montrer que je suis le seul qui peut te satisfaire cracha Magnus jaloux

\- J'adore quand tu es jaloux susurra Alec

\- Ah oui susurra Magnus

\- Oui, ça m'excite terriblement minauda Alec d'un ton sensuel

Le noiraud sourit en entendant un grognement de plaisir de la part de son mari dans le téléphone,

\- Alexander haleta Magnus

\- Je rentrerai un peu plus tôt ce soir prévint Alec d'un ton innocent

\- Tu vas déguster bébé ricana Magnus

Alec frémit d'excitation en pensant à ce que son amant allait lui faire,

\- Je te laisse parce que je dois faire cours signala Alec

\- D'accord n'oublie pas de rentrer vite pour ton petit mari décréta Magnus

\- Oui, je rentrerai pour toi sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il raccrocha et mangea son repas avant de recevoir un message de Magnus, celui-ci lui avait envoyé une photo de lui qui lui envoyait un baiser volant. Il fit pareil avant de préparer son prochain cours, il entendit la classe entrer. Il rentra dans l'appartement, il vit Magnus dans la cuisine qui faisait à manger.

\- Je suis rentré signala Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Ça a l'air bon tout ça observa Alec

\- Je sais, maman m'a donné des livres de recettes provenant de certains pays répondit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte sourit Alec

\- Alors ton après-midi demanda Magnus

\- Fatigante répondit Alec en desserrant sa cravate

Son mari le regarda desserrer sa cravate, il le stoppa d'une main avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui en lui retirant le morceau de tissu autour de son cou. Il effleura ses lèvres,

\- Sexe avant le repas ou repas d'abord et le sexe après proposa Magnus en effleurant son torse avec sa main

\- Repas d'abord ensuite sexe en plus j'aurai besoin de toi pour me masser le dos susurra Alec

\- Programme alléchant ronronna Magnus

Il gloussa avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, ils passèrent à table avant d'aller prendre une douche coquine. Alec corrigea ses copies pendant que Magnus se manucurait les ongles

\- Tu as cours demain demanda Magnus

\- Non je n'ai pas cours pourquoi il y a entraînement questionna Alec

\- Non parce que je voulais te proposer de faire une journée glandage demain proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de faire une journée de sexe conclu Alec en le regardant suspicieusement

\- Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue s'offusqua Magnus une main sur le cœur

Son mari le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils, Magnus lui rendit son regard en faisant l'innocent. Ils se jugèrent du regard un moment avant que Magnus craque,

\- D'accord, j'avoue je voulais faire une journée sexe avoua Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a fait que ça pendant notre lune de miel répliqua Alec

\- Mon chou, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps est un appel à la luxure se défendit son mari

\- Ou plutôt que tu es un obsédé claqua Alec en se levant

Il déposa ses copies sur la table à manger avant se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire, deux bras vinrent l'entourer autour de ses hanches et des lèvres lui grignota le cou.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi questionna Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi répondit Alec en se retournant

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas dans le lit demanda Magnus

\- J'avais soif déclara Alec en lui montrant le verre d'eau

Ils retournèrent se coucher, le lendemain Alec se dégagea des bras de Magnus qui était autour de lui. Il se préparé avant d'aller dans la cuisine et faire le petit déjeuner pour son homme, il le terminait le tout avant de le mettre dans un plateau pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Magnus était déjà réveillé,

\- Tout ça pour moi sourit Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Oui, je l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi car tu es un mari merveilleux complimenta Alec

Magnus sourit avec amour avant de l'embrasser,

\- Est-ce que j'aurais encore une autre surprise susurra Magnus

\- Peut-être si tu es sage répondit Alec sur le même ton

Il ricana avant de manger son petit déjeuner au lit pendant qu'Alec buvait son café près de lui,

\- Alors tes devoirs ça donne quoi demanda Magnus

\- Il y a certain au-dessus de la moyenne et d'autres non répondit Alec

\- Comme d'habitude, je crois que tu devrais passer pour les refroidir pensa Alec

\- Tu m'y autorise demanda Magnus

\- Je le pense sincèrement au moins j'aurais des élèves qui seront un peu plus sérieux souffla Alec

\- Tu me laisseras même te faire l'amour sur ton bureau proposa Magnus

Alec se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres,

\- Seulement si tu me promets d'être sage proposa Alec d'un ton sensuel

\- Je suis toujours sage mais je te promets de l'être promis Magnus

\- Très bien, et que dirais-tu d'avoir une avance sur ta récompense minauda Alec en enlevant le plateau de ses mains

\- Oh oui souffla Magnus en tapant des mains

Alec l'embrassa avant de descendre plus bas, ils couchèrent ensemble et préférèrent rester dans leur lit. Le lendemain Alec retourna à son boulot, il fit son cours normalement.

\- Bien des questions, demanda Alec

\- Non monsieur Lightwood répondit la classe

\- Parfait alors le cours est terminé et n'oubliez pas votre dissertation signala Alec

Tous ses élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, Alec s'assit sur le coin de son bureau pour rassembler les devoirs.

\- Monsieur Lightwood appela une voix

Il se tourna vers la source de la voix et vit Jessamine,

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle Lovelace demanda Alec

\- En fait je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois s'excusa Jessamine

\- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Lovelace maintenant vous pouvez y aller car vous aller être en retard en cours conseilla Alec

\- Merci monsieur Lightwood remercia Jessamine

Elle s'en alla avant de s'arrêter devant la porte pour regarder Alec qui était penché sur son bureau pour préparer son prochain cours, elle sourit étrangement avant de partir. Alec soupira de fatigue en desserrant sa cravate, il prit son téléphone qui sonnait.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Salut mon ange salua Magnus

\- Hé mon amour, quoi de neuf questionna Alec

\- Tu me manques mon ange lamenta Magnus

\- Tu me manques aussi sourit Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti se lamenta Magnus dans le combiné

\- Il faut que bien que j'aille bosser n'ait-ce pas demanda Alec

\- Malgré que je sois riche et que je possède un club très réputé déclara Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas me sentir entretenu par toi, je veux avoir mon propre argent de mon gagne-pain en plus ça été toujours mon rêve d'être prof expliqua Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, je disais ça pour te taquiner en plus je sais que tu es très heureux depuis que tu es prof dans cette université confessa Magnus

Alec sourit devant la confession de Magnus,

\- Au fait quand tu rentreras, je ne serai pas là parce que je serai à la ferme vue que papa veut nous entraîner donc tu me rejoins là-bas proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je te retrouve à la ferme répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il raccrocha avant de commencer à nouveau son cours, après ça il se dirigea vers son appartement et se changea avant de partir pour la ferme. Il arriva et trouva son mari en train de discuter avec Luke et son père en regardant les entraînements de chacun, il vit sa mère et Jocelyn se faire envoyer valser par sa grand-mère. Kirana s'occupait des filles en leur envoyant des piques de pierre, Jace se faisait projeter dans les airs par les tornades d'Azazel. Il se mit à côté de son mari qui l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Depuis quand ils ont commencé demanda Alec

\- Pour biscuit et Izzy depuis deux heures, Jocelyn et ta mère une heure et enfin pour blondi ça fait trois heures expliqua Magnus

Il entendit son père grimaçait de douleur en voyant sa femme se faire projeter par un coup de sa grand-mère, il était heureux de voir que malgré son âge avancé elle était aussi agile et souple. Elle se tourna vers eux,

\- Vous deux, ce n'est pas parce que j'entraîne les femmes qu'il faut que vous glandiez bande de paresseux surtout toi mon fils,j'ai remarqué que tu prenais du ventre gronda Phoebe avec un regard sévère

Luke et Magnus éclatèrent de rire de même qu'Azazel qui avait tout entendu, Maryse préféra détourner la tête pour ne pas rire de son mari. Tous essayèrent de se retenir de rire devant le rougissement de Robert, Asmodée arriva et proposa à son beau-frère et Robert de les entraîner s'ils voulaient. Ils refusèrent en disant qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour s'entraîner, Asmodée emmena le couple qui fut rejoint par Azazel.

\- Individuelle ordonna Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit le couple

Ils se transformèrent et s'envolèrent dans les airs, Phoebe était émerveillée par les apparences du couple.

\- Ils sont fabuleux répondit Phoebe

Ils combattirent deux clones d'Asmodée en invoquant leurs deux Katanas, ils continuèrent de s'entraîner quand ils sentirent une explosion de pouvoir provenir de Jace en sortant d'une tornade d'Azazel. Jace avait une aura de vent autour de lui, son maître volait pour être en face de lui.

\- Il était temps que tu développes ton aura remarqua Azazel en croisant les bras

Jace se concentra sur ses pouvoirs, son aura devint de plus en plus visible jusqu'à qu'ils prennent la forme d'un faucon. Il recula ses deux bras en arrière pour les entourer de vents avant de les envoyés sur son maître, les deux boules de vent de Jace se transformèrent en faucon.

\- Impressionnant sourit Azazel

Il repoussa les deux faucons d'une seule main, mais les deux faucons esquivèrent la défense d'Azazel.

\- Oh la répondit Azazel

Il commençait à voler pour semer les deux faucons de Jace, celui-ci manœuvrait les faucons avec ses mains. Azazel arriva les à les semer avant de se concentrer la moitié de son pouvoir démoniaque avant d'envoyer deux boules de vent sur les deux faucons, la rencontre des deux pouvoirs créa une explosion d'onde de choc. Alec passa devant Magnus pour le protéger avec son bouclier, tous se protégèrent du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le démon regarda autour de lui, Jace se laissa tomber dans le vide avant que son maître l'attrape par le bras pour le déposer par terre

\- Félicitation mon disciple personne à par l'archange Gabriel n'avait réussi à mettre en difficulté comme ça félicita Azazel

Jace s'était évanouis à cause de l'épuisement, toute la famille Lightwood se précipita sur lui en plus de Clary.

\- Jace, est-ce que ça va aller demanda Alec ayant repris son apparence

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il s'est endormi à cause de l'épuisement dù au contrôle de son aura et aussi le déblocage de son nouveau pouvoir expliqua son maître

Le blondin se réveilla et vit toute sa famille et sa petite amie autour de lui, il se releva en grimaçant de douleurs à cause de ses blessures. Il tourna la tête vers son mentor,

\- Tu as réussi un exploit de me mettre à dos comme tu l'as fait et pour ça tu mérites une récompense de ma part déclara Azazel

Il ouvrit ses mains en se concentrant sa magie, il fit apparaître un Shuriken assez grand dans sa main. Jace fut impressionné par l'arme

\- C'est un Shuriken Fuma, tu pourras le contrôler via ton pouvoir expliqua Azazel en lui donnant

\- Merci remercia Jace en le prenant de la main de son mentor

\- Je te préviens cette arme est forgé dans les feux de l'enfer et pour te l'approprier il faudra que tu te saignes à blanc avec lui signala Azazel

\- C'est-à-dire questionna Maryse inquiète pour son fils

\- Il doit survivre d'une blessure mortelle fait par cette arme pour qu'il puisse l'obéir en tant que maître décréta Azazel

\- Et tu lui donnes une arme mortelle s'écria Kirana

\- Quoi tu voulais que je lui donne un éventail pour qu'il s'évente s'indigna Azazel

Kirana se massa le front de l'imbécillité de son beau-frère, Maryse commença à crier au scandale sur l'arme.

\- Maryse cesse de jouer les mères poules avec eux, ils sont âgés maintenant. Il faut que tu apprennes à les laisser se battre gronda sa belle-mère

\- Maman s'indigna Robert

\- Non Robert, ta mère a raison. Je ne voulais pas réaliser que les enfants ont bien grandi répondit Maryse

Robert mit la main sur l'épaule de son épouse, Jace regarda sa nouvelle arme attentivement. Izzy commença à ressentir de la jalousie, Kirana le vit et souris. Elle s'approcha de son mari, elle lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire sourit Asmodée

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Kirana

Après avoir discuté en famille et l'observation de la nouvelle arme de Jace, le couple rentra chez eux.

\- Eh bien nos ennemies vont devoir bien se tenir vu qu'entre nos armes et la nouvelle arme de Jace nous allons faire des dégâts gloussa Alec en s'affalant dans le canapé

\- Tu as raison, je pense que papa va fabriquer une nouvelle arme pour Izzy conclu Magnus

\- Je sais, je l'ai compris quand ta mère a regardé ma soeur répondit Alec

Magnus vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'embrassa avec amour, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter en s'embrassent de temps en temps. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à son boulot comme à son habitude avec quelques minutes de retard à cause de l'excitation de Magnus, il entra dans sa salle de classe.

\- Bien excusez-moi pour le retard s'excusa Alec

Alec commença son cours jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, il soupira longuement en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Coucou mon chou demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais que tu m'as mis en retard ce matin gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolé mais aussi tu n'étais pas très convaincant pour me faire stopper en gémissant de plaisir susurra Magnus

\- C'est parce que tu…commenças Alec en rougissant

\- Parce que je… questionnai Magnus

\- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé de première monsieur Magnus Lightwood-Bane gronda Alec

Son mari ricana dans le combiné, Alec rougissait.

\- Ce soir, je passe te chercher et je t'emmène au restaurant pour me faire pardonner proposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te pardonne toujours soupira Alec dépité

\- Parce que tu m'aimes et aussi je suis un excellent amant révéla Magnus

\- Pour l'amour oui et pour l'amant je pense que je serai tenté d'aller voir ailleurs pour voir taquina Alec

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, il n'y a personne à part moi qui peux te combler comme je le fais s'exclama Magnus dans le téléphone

\- Je te taquinais mon chéri sourit Alec

\- Tu vas me payer ça ce soir ricana son amant

Magnus raccrocha, Alec entendit le bip du téléphone et déglutina en sachant que son mari ne va pas lui laisser de répit. Il adressa une prière silencieuse à l'ange Raziel pour qu'il puisse marcher droit le lendemain, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit toquer à sa porte, il vit la directrice de l'université entrer dans la salle de classe. Il se redressa sur sa chaise,

\- Mme Herondale, que puis-je pour vous demanda Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood-Bane, je voudrais vous voir demain matin dans mon bureau si ça ne vous dérange pas proposa la directrice

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

\- Bien à demain souffla la femme en s'en allant

Alec cligna des yeux, il vit sa classe entrer dans la salle de cours. Il se reprit et débuta son cours de l'après-midi, il expliqua son cours et ne remarqua pas Magnus appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Certaines filles commencèrent à baver sur Magnus en le voyant, il fit signe aux filles d'être silencieuses. Alec termina de lire l'extrait,

\- Bien, demain je voudrais que vous me fassiez une fiche de lecture sur un auteur contemporain que vous connaissez décréta Alec en refermant son livre

\- Oui monsieur Lightwood répondit toute sa classe

Il sourit légèrement quand il entendit un applaudissement, il tourna la tête et vit son mari appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il rougit en voyant sa tenue, Magnus était habillé d'une chemise bleu marine avec un pantalon en cuir moulant rouge avec des cloue dessus. Sa tenue était saupoudrée de paillette, ses cheveux étaient faits de piques avec de multitude de mèches de couleur bleue pour rappeler la couleur des yeux de son homme. Magnus s'approcha de son mari d'une démarche féline, Alec avala difficilement sa salive

\- Eh bien, tu ne me présente pas ta classe questionna Magnus en jouant avec sa cravate

\- Oui monsieur Lightwood, qui est-ce demanda une de ses élèves

\- Eh bien je vous présente mon mari Magnus Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

Toutes les classes firent un silence, l'une d'elles leva la main.

\- Oui questionna Alec

\- Monsieur vous êtes gay demanda la fille

\- Oui, je suis gay et je suis marié révéla Alec en montrant son alliance

La cloche sonna et toutes les filles s'en allèrent rapidement sous le regard glacial de Magnus qui agrippait la hanche d'Alec fermement, après ça le noiraud se tourna vers son mari.

\- Je pense qu'elles vont travailler un peu plus dans mon cours supposa Alec

\- Je pense aussi sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Le sorcier vit la directrice pour la deuxième fois,

\- Mme Herondale, je tiens à vous présenter mon mari Magnus Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame enchanta Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Moi de même et aussi félicitation pour votre mariage félicita la directrice

\- Merci beaucoup sourit Magnus

\- J'ai oublié de vous donner ceci une convocation pour demain commenta la vieille femme en lui remettant un papier

\- Je serai à l'heure pour le rendez-vous promis Alec

\- Eh bien je vais vous laisser et passer une bonne soirée souhaita la directrice en s'en allant

\- Merci remercia Alec

Magnus regarda la salle de classe de son mari, avant de le regarder rassembler ses affaires. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le postérieur de son amant, avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il s'approcha furtivement de lui, il mit les mains sur son postérieur pour les tripoter avec délice, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Magnus non, pas ici gémit Alec

\- J'ai été sage non susurra Magnus en attrapant le lobe de son oreille pour le sucer

Alec gémit de plaisir, son amant passa une main sur le membre semi-dur.

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse l'amour dans la classe car tu es déjà dur susurra Magnus

\- La porte gémit Alec

Magnus stoppa ses traitements avant d'aller fermer la porte à double tour avant de venir s'occuper de son mari, ils firent l'amour dans la salle de classe. Alec avait les joues rouges et les cheveux en désordre, sa chemise complètement ouverte sur son torse. Magnus l'embrassa,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour dans ma salle de classe souffla Alec

\- Au moins tu penseras à moi quand tu seras seul ricana Magnus en s'habillant

Alec se rhabilla et s'arrangea un peu, ils s'en allèrent du bâtiment. Il entra dans sa voiture et le déposa dans le parking de leur immeuble pour entrer dans celle de son mari, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant chic pour dîner ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux. A peine franchit la porte de l'appartement Alec complètement saoule se jeta sur son mari encore une fois, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas une femme car par rapport à la fréquence qu'on fait l'amour j'aurai vite fait de tomber enceinte ricana Alec

Magnus ria aussi de sa blague, son amant encore ivre le chevaucha à nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment un petit démon du sexe susurra Magnus

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait boire alors assume les conséquences sourit Alec d'une voix sexy

Son mari frémit à ça et continua de lui faire l'amour, Alec se leva avec une migraine. Il prit des antidouleurs et un peu de café qui le remit sur pieds, il embrassa son mari qui est toujours endormi.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

Magnus baragouina quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se rendormir, Alec se dirigea vers son boulot et alla dans le bureau de la directrice. Il toqua et entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation de la directrice, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Jessamine sur une chaise en face de la directrice avec un couple.

\- Veuillez vous assoir monsieur Lightwood accueillit la responsable de l'université

Le noiraud s'assit sur une chaise ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, la directrice regarda Jessamine profondément.

\- Mademoiselle Lovelace, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez questionna la directrice

\- Vous croyez que ma fille ment cracha l'homme présent

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça monsieur Lovelace réfuta la directrice

\- Je pourrai savoir ce qui se passe ici demanda Alec

\- Mademoiselle Lovelace, pourriez-vous nous raconter ce que vous venez de me dire demanda la vieille femme

\- Monsieur Lightwood a tenté d'abuser de moi sexuellement révéla Jessamine

Alec haleta de surprise devant l'accusation de son élève, il sentit qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous lui. Au même moment Magnus sentit ses pouvoirs s'agiter en lui,

\- Alexander compris Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Valentin et les mensonges de Jessamine. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Phoebe a raison de gronder son fils vu que celui-ci commençait avoir du ventre, Jace est devenu plus fort encore plus avec le Shuriken que lui as offert Azazel ça va faire des dégâts mais ça tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre, Je sais Jessamine est une sale peste et puis tu peux la tuer elle ne sert à rien. Et oui nos deux lapin ne peuvent contrôler leur hormones XD**

 **La : Il aura des tensions mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec fixa son élève choquer, il se sentit perdre pied. Il se sentit nauséeux

\- Alexander appela la directrice

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien pâli Alec

Il mit la main sur sa bouche avant de vomir dans la poubelle que lui présentait la responsable, il s'essuya la bouche.

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Alec

\- On voudrait savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tenté d'abuser de ma petite fille cracha le père de Jessamine

\- Monsieur et madame Lovelace, je vais vous avouer que de toucher une femme me répugne alors d'essayer de violer votre fille s'est impensable déclara Alec en essuyant la bouche

\- Que voulez-vous dire que vous n'admettez pas votre culpabilité vociféra Mme Lovelace

\- Ce que monsieur Lightwood veut dire c'est qu'il est gay révéla la directrice

\- QUOI, c'est le mensonge le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue cria le père

\- Vous êtes un monstre insulta la mère

\- Calmez-vous je vous prie Mme Herondale à raison, je suis véritablement gay et je suis même marié renchérit Alec en montrant son alliance

Jessamine fut choquée d'apprendre l'orientation sexuelle de son professeur, ses parents heureusement pour elle ne le croyaient pas. Ils insultèrent Alec qui essayait de les calmer quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenir du secrétariat, Magnus ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici clama la secrétaire

\- Je m'en fous, je suis venu voir mon mari s'écria Magnus en entrant

Alec fut étonné de voir son amant franchir la porte et se diriger vers lui, il se précipita sur lui.

\- Ça vas-toi s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Il soupira de soulagement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, il repoussa doucement son époux quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait irruption dans votre bureau s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien au contraire vous tombez à pics, monsieur et madame Lovelace voici le mari de monsieur Lightwood présenta la directrice

\- Complètement faux, je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge s'écria le père

\- De quoi questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Magnus, ils pensent que j'ai voulu tenter d'abuser de leur fille révéla Alec

Son mari fut sous le choc, il regarda l'élève de son amant avant de fixer les parents.

\- Je me porte garant de mon mari,il n'aurait pu jamais commettre un acte aussi dégradant que ça vu qu'il est gay et marié avec moi défendit Magnus avec véhémence

\- Avec quoi pouvez-vous prouver qu'il n'a pas voulu abuser de ma fille cracha la mère

\- A quelle heure ça c'est passé questionna Magnus en se tournant vers Jessamine

\- Vers midi, je suis venue le voir pour qu'il rectifie mon devoir et il a essayé…sanglota Jessamine en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère

\- Voyez que ma fille ne ment pas, votre soi-disant mari à bien essayer de la violer vociféra le père

Magnus ne répondit rien ce qui inquiéta Alec, il mit la main sur son épaule pour le rassuré avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Et moi je vous dis que votre fille ment comme un arracheur de dents parce que à ce moment-là j'étais en train de parler avec lui si vous voulez une épreuve regarder l'historique de mon téléphone claqua Magnus froidement

\- C'est assez, nous ne resterons pas une minute de plus avec ce monstre. Croyez moi vous aurez de nos nouvelles accusa Le père

Ils sortirent de la pièce avec leur fille, Alec avait les larmes aux yeux. Magnus le prit dans ses bras,

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait renifla Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais consola Magnus

\- Moi-même je vous crois monsieur Lightwood renchérit la directrice

Le couple regarda la directrice avec confusion,

\- Parce que même un aveugle pourrait voir l'amour qu'il y a entre vous deux sourit la directrice

\- Mme Herondale, croyez moi je ne l'ai jamais touché ou fait quoi que soit. Elle-même voulait me faire du charme pour que j'améliore sa note se défendit Alec

\- Je comprends monsieur Lightwood, écoute je vous soutiens mais je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous remettre de vos émotions conseilla la directrice

Alec hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans les bras de Magnus qui l'emmena chez eux, il appela à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher la voiture d'Alec sur le parking de l'université. Alec entra dans leur chambre et s'écroula mentalement et physiquement à cause de cette histoire, Magnus le laissa seul dans la chambre. Sa mère entra dans l'appartement pour lui donner les clefs de la voiture,

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna sa mère

Magnus raconta ce qui s'était passé à Kirana,

\- Oh la salope, elle veut quoi que Alec aille en prison juste parce qu'elle n'a pas eu la moyenne s'enragea Kirana

\- Maman calmes-toi, Alec dort à coté apaisa Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à leur chambre

Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil.

\- Que va-t-il se passer demanda Kirana

\- Je ne sais pas maman, je pense qu'Alec va sûrement demander à sa mère de le défendre au cas où cette petite peste porte plainte glissa Magnus en s'affalant

\- Comment il va s'inquiéta Kirana

\- Mal, c'est boulot de ses rêves et à cause d'une garce pourri gâté. Il risque de perdre sa place s'énerva Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas toute la famille va vous soutenir parce qu'on sait qu'il est innocent rassura sa mère

Magnus se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui le réconforta, elle lui caressa les cheveux et son dos. Toute la famille fut informée de l'accusation contre Alec, Maryse avait pris parti pour son fils connaissant l'innocence de son fils. Isabelle voulait aller brûler la fille qui avait osé apporter l'injustice dans la vie de son frère, Jace et Max avec Robert avaient du la stopper car elle était sur le point de brûler la maison. Azazel et Asmodée avaient même proposé à Alec d'aller rendre visite à la fille s'il voulait pour lui faire peur, Alec fût touché par cette attention. Alec était retourné à son boulot malgré la méfiance et la confusion qui régnait dans l'école,

\- Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui termina Alec

La cloche sonna et ses élèves sortirent de sa classe, il soupira en rangeant ses affaires. Il ramassait les copies quand il sentit une main dans son dos qui descendait vers ses fesses, Alec s'étouffa dans un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Magnus, non gémi Alec en se retournant

Il recula choqué de voir Jessamine avec un regard étrange sur le visage, elle s'approcha de lui en croisant les bras.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Jessamine claqua Alec en reculant

\- Je suis venue vous proposer un marché, en fait c'est très simple je dis à mes parents que vous n'avez jamais tenté d'abuser de moi proposa Jessamine

\- Et en échange de quoi demanda Alec froidement

Il se concentra sur ses pouvoirs pour appeler Magnus à l'aide qui était venu le chercher, celui-ci ayant senti les détresses de son mari vint le voir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Vous augmentez mes notes et vous devenez mon amant pour quand je voudrais m'envoyer en l'air proposa son élève machiavélique

Alec fut dégoûté par l'horrible chantage que la jeune femme lui proposait, il leva la tête soulagé en voyant son mari entrer dans la classe.

\- Je vous interdis de vous approcher de mon mari interdit Magnus froidement en entrant dans la pièce

\- Je proposais à mon professeur un arrangement à l'amiable et il m'a encore fait des avances renifla Jessamine en faisant semblant de pleurer

\- Tu es la fille la plus hypocrite que je connaisse grinça Magnus

Jessamine arrêta de faire semblant de pleurer et regarda Magnus d'un sourire sinistre,

\- Et qui va-t-on le plus croire vous où moi questionna la blonde

Magnus grinça des dents, Alec sentit le pouvoir de son amant s'agiter sous l'effet de la colère. Jessamine fit un regard satisfait avant de s'en aller, Alec se réfugia dans les bras de son mari et absorba son pouvoir sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien mon ange rassura Magnus

Ils rentrèrent chez eux encore sous le choc de l'hypocrisie de Jessamine, ils en avaient parlé avec la famille. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient en train de regarder la télé, quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Magnus alla ouvrir la porte sur un couple très bien habillé,

\- Est-ce que monsieur Alexander Gédéon Lightwood habite ici questionna un homme

\- Qui le demande demanda Magnus

Le couple montra leur plaque de police, il soupira et les fit entrer. Alec vit le couple de policiers, il se leva et les accueilli en les faisant assoir sur le canapé,

\- Je vais chercher à boire proposa Magnus

\- Ça ira, nous sommes en service et de plus nous sommes venu poser quelques questions à votre mari répondit l'inspectrice

\- Allez-y souffla Alec

Magnus vint près de lui et le pris dans ses bras,

\- Vous savez les accusations qui pèse sur vous révéla l'inspecteur

\- Mon mari est innocent, il n'a jamais tenté de violer cette fille cracha Magnus furieux

\- Magnus calma Alec en posant la main sur la sienne

Il regarda son amant et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer,

\- Je le sais comme le dit mon mari, je suis innocent car vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes réfuta Alec

\- Nous comprenons que ça bouleverse votre ménage mais nous devons enquêter expliqua l'inspectrice avec douceur

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez venir donner votre version des faits au poste de police, bien sûr on veut juste prendre votre témoignage proposa l'inspecteur

\- Il ne sera pas menotté comme un vulgaire criminel demanda Magnus

\- Non, vous pouvez l'accompagner si vous voulez proposa la femme policière

Alec hocha la tête et suivit les deux flics avec Magnus qui conduisit la voiture, le noiraud raconta sa version des faits au deux inspecteurs quand Maryse déboula dans le commissariat.

\- Ne dis plus un mot Alec ordonna Maryse

\- Maman, mais comment… demanda Alec confus

\- Je viens te défendre, et quant à vous je vous ordonne de ne plus tourner autour de mon fils sans mandat et enquêter sur cette fille qui ment comme un arracheur de dent ou cherché des preuves pour l'inculper ordonna Maryse en prenant son fils par la main

Alec suivit sa mère dehors, Magnus vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu peur pour toi donc j'ai appelé ta mère s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour souffla Alec

\- Bien les enfants, je vous laisse et Alec si les inspecteurs viennent te chercher des noises tu m'appelles aussitôt ordonna Maryse

\- D'accord maman accepta Alec

Plusieurs jours plus tard les parents de Jessamine faisaient pression sur la police pour qu'ils arrêtent Alec, Maryse faisait barrage aux policiers. A l'université tout le monde le regardait suspicieusement, Alec commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à l'université. Alec se déversa dans la bouche de son mari dans un cri de jouissance, il était essoufflé. Magnus vint l'embrasser sensuellement, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée.

\- Je vais voir décréta Magnus en se levant

Il alla ouvrir la porte sur une femme blonde habillée en tailleur,

\- Est-ce que Alexander Lightwood vit ici questionna la femme

\- Oui c'est pourquoi demanda Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Tenez une convocation au tribunal révéla la femme blonde en lui remettant une lettre

Elle s'en allait, Alec le rejoignit dans le salon. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front, Kirana descendit de l'escalier et les vit enlacés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda sa mère

Il lui tendit la lettre, elle fut enragée en lisant la lettre. Alec contacta sa mère qui fut elle aussi en colère,

\- Si elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir cette petite garce cracha Maryse

Le jour du procès toute la famille Lightwood-Bane vint soutenir Alec et Magnus dans cette épreuve, Alec était assis près de Magnus entourés de sa fratrie. Ils virent Jessamine avec ses parents qui arrivèrent, Izzy se fit retenir par Jace et Max.

\- Izzy calmes-toi conseilla Jace

\- Laisse-moi cramer sa petite face cingla Izzy furieuse

\- Isabelle, calmes-toi ordonna son mentor

Izzy se calma mais jeta un regard noir à Jessamine, ils rentrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Alec s'assit près de sa mère qui était son avocate, Magnus s'assit derrière lui pour le soutenir. Le juge arriva et commença le procès, l'avocat de Jessamine appela Jessamine comme premier témoin. Elle répondit aux questions de son avocat, Maryse se leva.

\- Mademoiselle Lovelace, savez-vous que votre professeur est gay et marié à un homme questionna Maryse

\- Non, je ne savais pas répondit Jessamine

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que l'homosexualité demanda Maryse

\- Oui, c'est le fait qu'une personne aime une autre personne du même sexe que lui expliqua Jessamine

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter encore une fois comment mon client a tenté d'abuser de vous demanda Maryse

\- Je suis aller le voir pour un renseignement sur ma note, il a commencé à me faire du chantage sur le fait qu'il voulait que je lui fasse plaisir pour changer ma note ensuite j'ai dit non et puis il a commencé à être insistant. Je l'ai repoussé avant de partir en courant de la salle de classe raconta Jessamine en faisant semblant de pleurer

\- Cela s'est passé à quel heure demanda Maryse

\- Vers les alentours de midi répondit Jessamine

\- Je n'ai plus de question pour le témoin répondit Maryse en rejoignant sa place

L'avocat de Jessamine fit venir plusieurs témoins avant que vienne le tour de Maryse, elle fit venir Magnus à la barre.

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane, vous êtes marié depuis combien de temps avec mon client demanda Maryse

\- Je suis marié avec lui depuis plus de six semaines répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a déja dit qu'il avait eu une attirance pour les femmes questionna Maryse

\- Non réfuta Magnus

\- Bien plus de question le témoin est à vous maître déclara Maryse

\- Vous êtes le mari de l'accusé c'est ça demanda l'avocat de Jessamine

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez questionna la femme

\- Ça ferait cinq ans qu'on ait ensemble sourit Magnus en regardant Alec avec amour

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes marier que maintenant questionna l'avocat

\- Parce que j'ai attendu que mon mari termine ses études avant de lui demander de m'épouser répondit Magnus

\- Combien de temps après votre première rencontre avez-vous commencé à coucher ensemble demanda l'avocat

\- OBJECTION atteinte à la vie privée cria Maryse en se levant

\- Je cherche à déterminer les rapports sexuels de l'accusé pour prouver qu'il à tenté d'abuser de ma cliente décréta l'avocat

\- Objection rejetée annonça le juge

Maryse s'assit et mit la main sur la main de son fils pour le soutenir, Magnus regard Alec avec tendresse.

\- Nous avons mis quatre ans avant de coucher ensemble répondit Magnus

\- En dehors de ça, vous et l'accusé n'avez jamais été tenté d'aller voir ailleurs conclu l'avocat

\- Nous n'avions jamais été tentés car nous nous comblons l'un et l'autre en d'autres termes nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, je suis lui et il est moi expliqua Magnus

\- Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur souffla l'avocat

\- L'audience est ajournée pour le moment, nous reprendrons l'audience après le déjeuner annonça le juge en tapant sur son marteau

Il rejoignit son mari en le prenant dans ses bras, toute la famille Lightwood-Bane partit déjeuner. Alec picorait son déjeuner à cause des nœuds dans son estomac,

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Alec en se levant

Il sort du restaurant en marchant dans le froid, il alla dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Il regarda les passants passer devant lui, il ferma les yeux et ressentit une autre source de chaleur familière prêt de lui. Il commença à sangloter dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci le réconforta en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Maryse vint les voir, ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle du procès. Maryse appela Alec à la barre, elle lui posa quelques questions quand ce fut le tour de l'avocat de Jessamine.

\- Votre mari dit que vous deux vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, est-ce vrai demanda l'avocat

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Est-ce qu'il vous comble sexuellement questionna l'avocat

\- OBJECTION votre honneur atteinte à la vie privée clama Maryse

\- Je retire ma question, monsieur Lightwood aimez-vous votre boulot demanda l'avocat

\- J'aime beaucoup mon métier de professeur répondit Alec

\- Et vos élèves, questionna la femme en s'adossant contre son bureau

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que soit révéla Alec

\- Alors pourquoi nous sommes là demanda la blonde

\- Nous sommes là parce qu'il y a erreur, je n'ai jamais touché Jessamine réfuta Alec déterminé

\- Si vous le dîtes, je n'ai plus de question annonça l'avocat

\- Bien l'accusé peut retourner à la barre, maître Lightwood votre prochain témoin proposa le juge

\- Je voudrais Mademoiselle Lovelace à la barre demanda Maryse

Jessamine alla à la barre, Maryse vint la voir.

\- Êtes-vous une bonne élève mademoiselle interrogea Maryse

\- Oui, je suis une bonne élève vu que je suis à l'université sourit Jessamine

La mère d'Alec retourna à sa place pour récupérer un papier qu'elle montra au jury,

\- Pièce à conviction n°5, le bulletin de notes de Mademoiselle Lovelace, comme vous pouvez le remarquer ses notes ne sont pas très bonne surtout pour une fille qui est à l'université remarqua Maryse

\- J'ai eu des moments assez difficiles, c'est pour ça que mes notes sont aussi médiocres répondit la jeune fille

\- Rappelez-moi quand mon client a essayé d'abuser de vous et a quelle heure s'il vous plait demanda Maryse

\- C'était un mercredi et il était à peu près midis car tout le monde était parti déjeuner répondit Jessamine

\- Bien commenta Maryse en retournant à sa place

Elle prit un autre document qu'elle présenta au jury à nouveau, elle le donna à Jessamine pour qu'elle le lise.

\- Pièce à conviction n° 6, les relevés téléphoniques détaillés de mon client Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et de son mari Magnus Bane. Veuillez lire les paragraphes soulignés et aussi l'heure ainsi que la date questionna Maryse en croisant les bras

\- Monsieur Lightwood a reçu un appel provenant du téléphone de son mari à 11h30 le mercredi lisait la jeune fille

\- Lisez la conversation s'il vous plait à voix haute demanda Maryse

Jessamine lit la conversation ainsi que l'heure, elle avala sa salive en regardant le regard sévère de Maryse.

\- Mademoiselle Lovelace, dite à la cour à quel moment mon client à essayer d'abuser de vous car juste après il avait cours de plus plusieurs de vos camarades vous ont vus à la cantine ce jour-là demanda Maryse froidement

La jeune fille commença à haleter, le juge se pencha vers elle.

\- Veuillez répondre à la question mademoiselle ordonna le juge

\- J'AI MENTI, C'EST LA VERITE MONSIEUR LIGHTWOOD N'A JAMAIS TENTER D'ABUSER DE MOI. JE VOULAIS JUSTE QU'IL ARRANGE MA NOTE MAIS IL A REFUSER ALORS J'AI MONTER CE COUP POUR ME VENGER hurla Jessamine en se levant

\- Est-ce vrai que vous lui avez fait du chantage en face de son mari questionna Maryse

\- OUI, JE VOULAIS QU'IL CEDE MAIS IL NE LA PAS FAIT ET SON MARI A DEBARQUER ET A TOUT FAIT CAPOTER cria Jessamine

\- SILENCE hurla le juge en tapant de son marteau en voyant l'agitation dans la salle

Jessamine réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle regarda son avocat qui la regarda avec dégoût puis ses parents qui la regardaient avec déception et honte. Son père n'osa plus la regarder alors que sa mère pleurait de honte, Maryse retourna à sa place tranquillement.

\- Après ce que je viens d'entendre, la cour présente toute ses sincères excuses à monsieur Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane pour le faux témoignage de mademoiselle Lovelace et le préjudice moral qu'elle a provoqué. Elle devra faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux pendant 5 ans où elle sera incarcérée dans une prison et elle devra se retirer de l'université où exerce monsieur Lightwood-BANE et elle devra aussi verser un montant de trois millions de dollars pour fauxtémoignage, sur ce l'audience est levée annonça le juge en tapant sur son marteau

Alec se leva et serra sa mère pour la remercier, Magnus vint l'embrasser derechef. Toute la famille vint le féliciter d'avoir gagné le procès, Alec vit son élève se faire emmener par des gardes. Ils sortirent tous quand les parents de Jessamine vinrent le voir avec de la honte sur le visage,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, nous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser de notre attitude que nous avons fait preuve envers vous, nous avons cru notre fille alors qu'elle vous a porté préjudice s'excusa le père de Jessamine

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous pensez qu'au bien-être de votre fille rassura Alec

Ils présentèrent encore leurs excuses avant de partir, ils firent la fête à la ferme. Ithuriel et Raziel sourièrent de leur victoire,

\- Ils ont réussi leurs épreuves sourit Ithuriel

\- Leur amour est devenu encore plus fort mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour ce que père leur réserve renchérit Raziel

\- Nous serons là pour les guider rassura Ithuriel en mettant la main sur son épaule

\- Je sais, il faut attendre que Lilith bouge ses pions pour que nous réalisons la tâche de père régla Raziel

\- Je pense qu'elle va le faire ce qui nous avantagera dans notre mission que père nous a confiée commenta Ithuriel

\- Père à parfois la suite dans les idées de faire ça alors que normalement c'est impossible gloussa l'ange

\- Les miracles de père sont très juste parfois mais celui-ci sera vraiment béni sourit son frère

\- Tu as raison renchéri Raziel en les regardant s'embrasser

Ils continuèrent à les observer avant qu'Ithuriel changea l'eau du bassin pour regarder Edom, Lilith était toujours au chevet de Valentin. Celui-ci se réveilla,

\- Oh mon amour tu es réveillé, tu as été dans le coma pendant cinq mois répondit Lilith

\- Que s'est-il passé entre-temps demanda Valentin

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient, il cria de rage en projetant son énergie partout dans la chambre.

\- Les sales ordures attendez ma fureur va vous anéantir cria Valentin

\- Calme-toi, apaisa Lilith en posant la main sur son torse

\- Je ne me calmerai quand je me serai baigné dans leur sang déclara Valentin les yeux fous

Il se leva et défit les bandages autour de sa tête, la moitié de son visage était tellement brûlé qu'on voyait presque les os, les bouts de chair de sa mâchoire couvraient à peine ses dents. Son œil était tout noir et sortait presque de son orbite, ses cheveux étaient carbonisés. Lilith se leva du lit et lui caressa le visage,

\- On va se venger mais l'heure n'est pas encore venu commenta Lilith

Il lui attrapa par les bras pour la secouer contre un prunier,

\- Attendre, j'ai assez attendu pour prendre ma revanche sur eux. Maintenant il est temps que je prenne ma vengeance et tu ne te mettras pas sur ma route claqua Valentin en la jetant par terre

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier sur Valentin avant de se relever en s'énervant,

\- COMMENT OSES –TU ME JETÉ PAR TERRE, MOI LILITH MAÎTRESSE D'EDOM. MERE DES DEMONS MISERABLE INSECTE RAMPANTS hurla Lilith en s'agitant ses pouvoirs

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur sale garce, tu n'as été qu'un jouet dans mes mains et aussi un jouet sexuel de premier choix. Je comprends pourquoi il y a la queue devant ta chambre pour te la mettre dans le cul insulta Valentin avec un sourire sombre sur le visage

\- MEURS cria Lilith en jetant une boule d'énergie démoniaque

Valentin l'esquiva et sortit une boîte en pierre avec des motifs angéliques gravés dessus, Lilith reconnut la boîte.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ricana Valentin diaboliquement

\- C'est la boîte de l'archange Mickaël lors de la guerre,elle capture les démons déclara Lilith avec effroi

\- Je savais que je devais garder ce petit bijou avec moi au cas où maintenant ma douce Lilith c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir ria Valentin en ouvrant la boîte

Un vent puissant sortit du coffret et vint s'enrouler autour de la démone, elle se débattit pour se dégager du tourbillon.

\- NON hurla Lilith avant de se faire enfermer dans le coffret

Valentin referma la boîte avant de faire un sourire candide, il mit le coffret devant ses yeux.

\- Tu étais bonne au lit, mais tu commençais à être inutile pour moi. Maintenant tu vas moisir dans ce coffret au fin fond de l'océan jusqu'à la fin des temps déclara Valentin en jetant le coffret dans un portail

Il se dirigea vers une salle où la démone avait l'habitude de rassembler son armée, il prit sa dague et versa son sang.

\- Démon, je suis votre nouveau maître alors obéissez ou vous périssez sous mon pouvoir déclara Valentin

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, il ria diaboliquement.

\- Maintenant mes fidèles soldats cap sur le monde des mortels et tuez tous les sorciers que vous croiserez ordonna Valentin en ouvrant un portail

Tous entrèrent dans le portail en même temps que Valentin, il sourit froidement en haut d'une colline.

\- L'heure de la vengeance à sonner pour vous mes chers conseillers des sorciers ricana Valentin

Il se tourna vers son armée qui attendait son signal, il désigna deux démons.

\- Vous deux vous allait me ramener quatre personnes, deux femmes et deux hommes voila à quoi ils ressemblent montra Valentin les apparences de Jocelyn, Clary, Alec et Magnus

\- A vos ordres maîtres répondirent les deux démons

\- Ramenez-les-moi vivant ordonna Valentin

Les deux démons s'inclinèrent devant lui, Valentin se tourna vers la ville de New-York avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la guerre contre Valentin et un étrange miracle. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Non0109 : Ravie que ça t'a plu**

 **Sunako-Nee : Il va avoir sa punition dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec se prélassait dans le canapé avec Magnus en se câlinant, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres de Magnus dans son cou, il se retourna pour être à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Son amant glissa une main sous son t-shirt, le baiser devint excitant pour eux deux avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils levèrent la tête pour croiser la fratrie d'Alec et Clary ainsi que Simon. Magnus soupira de frustration en voyant Alec se relever pour s'asseoir loin de lui, il jeta un regard noir sur sa cousine.

\- Je te déteste grommela Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit Clary en souriant

\- Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ici questionna Alec

\- Tantine m'a donné le double des clefs de chez elle en me disant de passer quand je veux au lieu de poireauter dehors expliqua Clary

\- Je maudis le jour où elle te les a donné se lamenta Magnus

Clary se foutait de la gueule de son cousin en montrant ses clefs, les autres rièrent de ça.

\- Bon vous voulez quoi parce que vous avez gâché ma soirée gronda Magnus en leur lançant un regard accusateur

\- En fait nous voulions te proposer d'aller au Pandémonium proposa Izzy

\- Aller au Pandémonium ajouta Alec

\- Oui, allez dis oui minauda Jace en faisant le petit chien battu

Magnus soupira longuement en sachant que sa soirée de sexe intense avec Alec venait de tomber à l'eau quand celui-ci le regarda avec les yeux de merlan frit,

\- Je vais me préparer soupira Magnus

Tous poussèrent un cri de joie au grand dam du sorcier, il se leva pour aller se préparer.

\- Tu me payeras ça chuchota Magnus dans l'oreille de Clary

\- C'est ça ricana Clary

Ils se préparèrent avant de se diriger vers la boîte de nuit, ils arrivèrent au club. Magnus les emmena dans le carré VIP, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Alec regarda Clary et Izzy se défouler sur la piste,

\- Mon ange, je vais un instant dans mon bureau prévint Magnus dans son oreille

\- D'accord répondit Alec sur le même ton

Il s'en alla, Jace et Simon commencèrent un concours de boisson avant que Clary vienne se joindre à eux.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Izzy en voyant la disparation de son beau-frère

\- Il est parti un instant dans son bureau répondit Alec en buvant son soda

\- Alec, mon frère adoré viens boire un coup proposa Jace en lui mettant un verre d'alcool dans les mains

\- Pas question, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'alcool renfrogna Alec

\- Oui, tu aime bien quand c'est Magnus qui te sers taquina Izzy

\- Comment tu sais ça toi questionna Alec

\- Magnus m'a raconté que tu aimais boire avec lui le soir répondit Izzy

\- Allez dis oui minauda Jace

Alec soupira et commença à boire pour son frère, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter demain matin d'avoir cédé aux caprices de Jace. Après plusieurs boissons Alec était vraiment éméché,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Izzy

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas susurra Alec d'une voix sexy

\- Disons que tu as l'air bizarre remarqua Izzy

Il lui fit un sourire sensuel, il se lécha les lèvres d'une manière sexuelle. Jace avait la mâchoire décrochée en regardant son frère qui suintait le sexe sur des kilomètres,

\- C'est moi ou Alec s'est transformé en un démon de la luxure demanda Simon

\- Je pense qu'Alec est véritablement un démon de la luxure répondit Clary en voyant son cousin par alliance cherché quelqu'un

Magnus arriva vers le petit groupe,

\- Je suis là sourit Magnus

Alec coula un regard de prédateur sur son mari en se léchant les lèvres, Jace s'éloigna loin de lui. Magnus capta le regard de prédateur d'Alec, il comprit la situation en voyant les nombreux verres d'alcool qui jonchait la table.

\- Euh vous l'avez fait boire conclu Magnus en sentant le regard d'Alec sur lui

\- On voulait savoir comment était Alec quand il avait bu et franchement on ne recommencera plus promis Jace

\- Moi j'adore quand il est comme ça ria Izzy

\- Magnus, viens t'asseoir près de moi articula Alec d'une voix sensuel

Celui-ci souffla en sachant que la soirée ne sera pas perdu tout compte fait avec un Alec éméché transformé en un démon de la luxure, il s'assit près de lui quand il se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux pour lui grignoter le cou en encerclant de ses jambes sa proie.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, pincez-moi je rêve. Alec qui d'habitude déteste les gestes d'affection en public est presque en train de dévorer Magnus sur place s'horrifia Jace

\- Crois-le ou pas blondinet mais ton frère est un véritable démon du sexe quand il a bu et je sens que la soirée ne va pas se terminer avant demain matin gloussa Magnus en caressant le dos de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir dans son cou

Izzy éclata de rire devant le regard suggestif de Magnus, Clary souriait en sirotant son verre de Tequila. Simon trouva le verre de Jace très intéressant, Jace avait envie de vomir. Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement malgré la décadence sexuelle d'Alec envers Magnus, à peine franchit la porte d'entrée celui-ci se jeta sur son amant.

\- Un vrai petit démon du sexe gloussa Magnus

\- Mais tu aimes quand je suis comme ça sourit Alec en enlevant son t-shirt

\- Oh que oui d'ailleurs tu as presque choqué ton frère ricana Magnus

\- Tu veux parler ou tu t'occupes de moi répliqua Alec en bougeant sur l'érection de Magnus ce qui le fit pousser un râle de plaisir

Il le transporta dans leur chambre où ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour jusqu'à l'aurore, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en gémissant de douleur. Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour atténuer la douleur,

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus

\- Magnus arrête de crier gémit Alec de douleur

Il ricana et amena une tasse de café pour lui, l'odeur du café le rendit malade et il se lèva pour aller vomir tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé la veille dans la salle de bain, son mari fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur.

\- Je vais mourir gémit Alec pitoyable

\- C'est ce que Biscuit a dit pour sa première cuite et moi aussi d'ailleurs ria Magnus

Il l'aida à se débarbouiller avant qu'il boive son café ce qui fit passer sa gueule de bois,

\- C'est la dernière fois que je bois autant comme ça promis Alec avec une poche de glace sur son front

\- Ne dis pas ça sourit Magnus

Ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ce qui fit gémir Alec de douleur, son amant alla ouvrir sur la fratrie et Clary avec Simon.

\- On est venu voir la marche de la honte ricana Jace

\- Aussi pour éviter ma mère renchérit Clary

\- Jocelyn n'a pas apprécié que tu arrive ivre morte supposa Magnus

Ils entendirent les insultes d'Alec à l'encontre de Jace qui riait,

\- Alors la soirée était bonne demanda Izzy d'une voix malicieuse

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles cracha Alec de mauvaises humeurs à cause de sa gueule de bois

Magnus lui fit signe de rien dire, Izzy haussa les épaules.

\- Rien juste que tu as pleins de suçons dans le cou en plus d'un suçon dans le cou de Magnus sourit Izzy

\- Oh ça va hein rougit Alec avec sa poche de glace sur le front

Tous rigolèrent, ils discutèrent ensemble. Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez les parents d'Alec, ils étaient en train de discuter tous ensemble dans le salon quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Jia blessée à l'épaule qui s'écroula dans les bras de Maryse.

\- Que s'est-il passé s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Valentin avec une armée de démon attaque le conseil maintenant il se dirige vers la ferme pour récupérer Jocelyn avec des sorciers qui se sont joints à lui raconta la consule ce qui choqua Clary

\- Il faut le stopper acclama Robert

Tous se dirigèrent vers la ferme, ils virent tous Valentin devant une armée de démon et des sorciers renégats

\- Ma douce Jocelyn, rejoins-moi comme tu le faisais avant proposa Valentin

\- JAMAIS, JE NE TE REJOINDRAIS PAS cria Jocelyn

\- VALENTIN, TU VAS PAYER ESPECE DE CONNARD jura Clary

Le mage noir vit les nouveaux arrivants, il sourit sinistrement en voyant Clary.

\- Je suppose que tu es Clarissa ma fille, tu es le portrait de ta mère. Tu es très joli ma fille complimenta Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas ta fille espèce d'enfoiré jura Clary

Son père biologique tiqua devant l'insulte de sa fille, il tourna la tête vers la famille Lightwood.

\- Tiens donc, ce bon vieux Robert alors toujours avec Maryse remarqua Valentin

Il vit Kirana qui était là aussi,

\- Oh tu es là aussi ma chère belle-sœur, j'ai appris pour ton mariage avec un prince des enfers glissa Valentin

\- Retourne dans les bas-fonds de l'enfer espèce de psychopathe insulta Kirana

Il lui fit un regard désolé,

\- Alors vous allez mourir mais d'abord je vais me débarrasser d'un détail gênant sourit Valentin

Tous le virent faire une boule d'énergie, et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit la boule d'énergie se dirigea vers Magnus et Alec. Il eut une explosion, tous se protégèrent avant de voir à travers l'épaisse fumée de poussière un cratère et aucune trace du couple.

\- NON MAGNUS cria Clary qui fut retenu par Jace

\- ALEC, CE N'EST PAS VRAI sanglota Izzy en s'écroulant dans les bras de son père

Maryse fut anéantie par la disparition de son fils aîné, Valentin éclata d'un rire sombre.

\- Ainsi personne ne me stoppera dans ma vengeance, je voulais utiliser leur pouvoir pour devenir le plus puissant mais autant me débarrasser d'eux ria Valentin

La terre se mit à trembler soudainement, Valentin s'arrêta de rire avant de se prendre une pique de pierre dans le visage. Tous regardèrent Kirana la main levée avec une expression de pure haine sur le visage,

\- Tu vas me payer ça articula Kirana avec haine

Elle s'élança vers Valentin pour entamer un combat au corps-à-corps, tous se lancèrent dans la bataille. Un pentagramme de feu vint se mettre entre les démons et les sorciers en plus d'une tornade, Asmodée et Azazel étaient en face des démons qui prirent peur en voyant les deux princes des enfers en face d'eux.

\- Occupez-vous des renégats nous nous occupons de ses déchets proposa Asmodée

\- Pas de souci compris Robert

Azazel se tourna vers Jace,

\- Pas de quartiers mon disciple décréta Azazel

\- Oui et toi aussi répondit Jace

Ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille donc chaque sorcier avait commencé à se battre contre les traîtres, Clary se servit de sa haine pour faire un carnage en les frappant tous avec ses attaques aqueuses, Izzy utilisait un fouet en mélangeant son pouvoir de feu avec le fouet que lui avait offert Kirana. Jace utilisa son pouvoir de vent en lévitant, Jocelyn combattait avec hargne en combo avec Maryse ainsi que Robert et Luke. Kirana recula de son combat avec Valentin qui l'observait avec un rictus de sadisme,

\- J'ai toujours voulu me mesurer avec la légendaire Kirana celle qu'on surnomme l'arme ultime du conseil avoua Valentin en souriant d'une joie malsaine

\- J'ai d'autres surnoms que celui-là déclara Kirana en souriant avec sadisme

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant tu étais plus puissante que Jocelyn, j'aurai dû me marier avec toi au lieu d'elle confessa Valentin

\- Je suis touchée par cette attention mais je n'aime pas les blonds vociféra Kirana en lançant une pique de pierre sur lui

Valentin riposta avec son énergie noire, elle s'élança sur lui en utilisant son pouvoir de la terre. Elle lui donna un coup de pied retourné avant d'essayer de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage, il attrapa son poing pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle cracha du sang et se ressaisit un instant, elle s'abaissa pour lui faucher les pieds. Le mage noir tomba par terre avant de se reprendre pour faire un salto-arrière, la mère de Magnus essuya le sang de ses lèvres. Elle mit sa main par-dessus la terre pour faire apparaître une lance appartenant à la terre, elle courut vers lui en se servant de son arme. Valentin invoqua un sabre noir, ils s'attaquèrent sans relâche. Izzy regarda le combat de son mentor avec fascination et ne vit pas un sorcier rebelle venir derrière elle, le temps qu'elle réagisse le sorcier tomba mort avec un trident d'eau dans le dos. Elle sourit en voyant Clary,

\- Merci remercia Izzy

\- Je sais que ma tante est impressionnante mais ne te laisse pas distraire sourit Clary

\- Je sais répondit Izzy

Elles virent deux sorciers foncer sur elle, elles combinèrent leurs pouvoirs quand les têtes des sorciers tombèrent par terre en sang. Jace récupéra son Shuriken, il sourit aux filles avant de se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille. Les filles firent pareilles, Azazel lança ses tornades les plus dévastatrices sur les démons pendant qu'Asmodée les faisait brûler, une sorcière se faufila derrière Asmodée pour le noyer avec son pouvoir d'eau. Quand elle fut stoppée par un filet d'eau, il regarda Jocelyn. Il détourna le regard pour continuer de s'occuper des démons. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme qui se battait comme une lionne contre Valentin à force égales, il retourna dans son combat. Quelque part dans un lieu mystérieux Alec et Magnus se réveillèrent de leur sommeil, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir une plaine verdoyante.

\- On est mort questionna Magnus

\- J'ai toujours cru que le paradis aura été plus lumineux que ça conclut Alec

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort avoua une voix

Ils virent Raziel et Ithuriel dans toute leur gloire se poser devant eux,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici questionna Magnus confus

\- Nous vous avons sauvé de la boule de feux de Valentin répondit Ithuriel

\- Nous allons vous ramener là-bas renchérit Raziel

\- Vous ne prenez pas part au combat demanda Magnus

\- Nous n'avons pas eu la permission de nous joindre au combat de plus cette bataille n'est pas la notre mais la votre expliqua Raziel

\- Comment faire Valentin est bien plus puissant que nous déclara Alec

Ithuriel s'approcha d'Alec et mit une main sur sa tête, il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Vous avez une chose que Valentin n'a pas et c'est votre amour infini que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre confia Ithuriel en joignant la main d'Alec et de Magnus

\- Votre amour peut affronter des obstacles que personne ne peut affronter renchérit Raziel

\- Nous vous remettons le sort du monde entre vos mains mes enfants les encouragea Ithuriel

Les deux se regardèrent, Magnus serra la main d'Alec. Alec lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête, ils se tournèrent vers les deux anges.

\- On est prêts à affronter Valentin déclara Alec déterminé avec Magnus

Les deux anges sourièrent et ils s'approchèrent du couple, ils les emmenèrent près du champ de bataille. Kirana se battait avec hargne contre Valentin, elle fit un salto- arrière. Le mage noir fit un rictus de joie,

\- Franchement je m'amuse comme un petit fou, peut-être que quand j'aurais vaincu tout le monde je ferrai de toi ma reine qu'en dis-tu proposa Valentin

\- Comme si j'allais accepter d'être la reine d'un monstre comme toi, je préfère crevée réfuta Kirana

\- Et comment comptes-tu gagner contre moi ma chère Kirana se moqua Valentin

Kirana retira sa veste en cuir déchiré et le jeta par terre, elle lui fit un sourire sans joie. Valentin se lécha les lèvres en voyant qu'elle portait un débardeur sexy en plus de son pantalon en cuir,

\- Les années t'ont épargné d'après ce que je vois complimenta Valentin

\- Rira bien rira le dernier, je vais te dévoiler mon secret que personne en dehors de mes parents et ma sœur ainsi que mon mari ne sait révéla Kirana

\- Ah oui quoi donc questionna Valentin intéressé

Kirana se mit à se concentrer en fermant les yeux, la terre se mit à trembler violemment sous la concentration de celle-ci. Ses cheveux se mirent à bouger sous le vent violent qu'elle provoquait, tous stoppèrent leur combat en voyant le tremblement de terre que provoquait Kirana. Asmodée sourit avec sadisme,

\- Enfin elle va dévoiler sa véritable apparence sourit Asmodée

\- Hein hoqueta Azazel près de lui

Elle continua de se concentrer, derrière son dos un pentagramme se mit à luire violemment avant de se briser. Jocelyn la regarda avec un sourire en coin, un violent vent de poussière vint cacher Kirana.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Izzy inquiète pour son mentor

\- Je pense que c'est tantine qui provoque ça répondit Clary

Valentin ouvrit les yeux en voyant une silhouette, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kirana. Kirana ouvrit les yeux félins semblables à ceux d'un chat de couleur d'orange, ses cheveux de couleur noire étaient devenus roux. Elle avait plusieurs queues-de-renard derrière elle, à la place de ses mains des griffes avaient poussé.

\- Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas repris mon apparence originelle souffla Kirana

\- Alors tu es la fille d'un démon, je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que tu étais plus puissante que nous tous réuni conclu Valentin

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas la fille d'un démon comme tu le peux croire mais je suis la fille d'un esprit de renard de la forêt communément appelée aussi Kitsune. Ma mère biologique a fait la rencontre d'un esprit du renard qui l'a mise enceinte, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont adopté à ce moment-là, j'ai grandi sous cette forme et bien avant d'intégrer l'académie j'ai fait sceller mon apparence originelle. Seul Asmodée m'a acculé les pieds au mur pour que je lui révèle mon apparence à lui et il est le seul que j'ai laissé en vie après ça expliqua Kirana

Kirana s'éclipsa devant Valentin pour apparaître près de lui pour lui décrocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il recula sonné avant de se baisser pour éviter une boule de feu de la part de l'hybride.

\- Il n'y a pas que mes pouvoirs qui sont décuplés mais aussi ma vitesse sourit Kirana en fonçant sur lui

Tous observèrent le combat, Clary fut choqué par l'apparence de sa tante.

\- Maman, tu le savais demanda Clary

\- Oui, plus tard les questions ma chérie répondit Jocelyn en repoussant son assaillant

Asmodée sourit devant le combat de sa femme, Azazel vint léviter près de lui.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu es marié avec une femme-renard conclu Azazel

\- On peut le dire, c'est avec son apparence qu'elle a réussie à me faire plier se souvient Asmodée

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le combat, ils combattirent de plus en plus violemment. Valentin projeta une boule de feu noir sur Kirana qui riposta avec une pique de terre, elle vit le sourire de victoire sur les lèvres de Valentin. Elle reçut un choc électrique qui la fit crier, elle regarda Valentin foncer avec son sabre avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Une flèche enflammée vint s'interposer entre levèrent la tête vers le ciel, toute la famille Lightwood –Bane sourit en voyant Alec et Magnus dans leur apparences respectives. Les deux démons sourièrent aussi en les voyants, le couple se jeta un bref regard avant d'échanger leur arme pour les Katana. Magnus fit un carnage dans les bancs des traîtres en utilisant son épée pour les trancher de même qu'Alec en volant dans les airs, bientôt ils ne restèrent plus aucun survivant dans l'armée de Valentin. Le couple atterrit devant le mage noir,

\- Ainsi vous êtes encore vie cracha Valentin

\- Hoc est, non fit, quia non multo tempore vivere (1) ironisa Magnus

Kirana fut heureuse de voir son fils et son gendre vivant, Magnus regarda à peine sa mère par terre avant de foncer sur Valentin avec Alec en tenant leur épée. Le mage noir recula devant l'assaut du couple, chacun leur tour ils combattirent le maudit. Le mage sauta et projeta une boule de feu noir sur eux, Alec se mit devant Magnus en faisant une barrière de lumière. Ils s'envolèrent pour continuer le combat avec Valentin qui s'était mis à léviter, les survivants du conseil regardèrent le combat avec fascination. Magnus utilisa la corde qui le reliait lui et Alec pour projeter celui-ci sur Valentin, le vieil homme essaya de ce protégé mais se fit empaler par l'épée d'Alec. Il cracha du sang, Alec recula sans émotion devant l'ancien mage qui tomba sur le sol. Les survivants commencèrent à applaudir le couple qui se posa par terre, Valentin cracha du sang par terre.

\- Ce n'est pas encore finis cracha Valentin

Celui-ci se mit à psalmodier des incantations, son sang qui coulait de sa plaie se mit de plus en plus à couler pour former une masse visqueuse autour de lui.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire demanda Jace

\- Il est en train de réciter des incantations démoniaques que seuls les démons comme moi ou Asmodée peuvent utiliser mais malheureusement son corps est en train de se désagréger sous les incantations répondit Azazel en voyant la masse visqueuse

\- En clair il est en train devenir une chose qu'il faut détruire renchérit Asmodée

Valentin se fit engloutir par la masse visqueuse qui grossissait à vue d'œil, il engloutissait les cadavres des sorciers morts ce qui le fit muter encore plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai il est en train d'absorber les cadavres des sorciers pour augmenter son énergie observa Izzy

\- Il faut l'arrêter déclara Kirana toujours dans son apparence

Tous lancèrent leurs attaques sur lui mais il dévia toutes les attaques magiques, les démons tentèrent aussi leur chance mais leur pouvoir se faisait engloutir par le monstre visqueux qu'était devenu Valentin. Alec regarda Magnus qui fixait la masse d'un regard neutre, son mari le regarda avant de lui sourire en serrant sa main qu'il tenait, ils s'envolèrent bien haut dans le ciel. Alec se tourna vers en lui caressant le visage,

\- Set (2) sourit Alec

\- Nam semper(3) sourit Magnus à son tour

Ils libérèrent leur pouvoir, une lumière les engloba tous les deux. La lumière se formait de plus en plus en se transformant en phénix de feu, le phénix volait au-dessus de tout le monde en laissant des particules de lumière tomber sur eux. Clary vit toutes ses blessures se refermer, elle regarda le phénix voler avant de faire du surplace.

\- MAGNUS VAS-Y hurla Clary en sanglotant

Toute le monde la regarda pleuré, Jocelyn eut les larmes aux yeux en devinant à quoi pensait Clary. Le phénix cria d'un chant mélodieux, avant d'écarter ses ailes, il forma une boule de feu dans sa gueule avant de l'envoyer sur le monstre. La boule de feu le toucha ce qui le fit exploser dans une explosion de lumière, une onde de choc se projeta sur tout le monde quand Asmodée et Azazel firent une barrière pour protégé tout le monde. L'immense mur de fumée se dissipa petit à petit et ils virent le corps de Valentin dans un cratère mort, tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- C'est fini souffla Asmodée

Tous acclamèrent Magnus et Alec pour leur acte, le phénix s'envola pour faire place au couple qui se posa sur le sol. Clary et Izzy sautèrent dans les bras du couple qui tomba sur le sol sous leur poids,

\- Merci chuchota Clary dans l'oreille de Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi biscuit sourit Magnus en frottant son dos

Le reste de la famille vint les accueillir en plus des survivants, tous les portèrent en héros. Si Alec fut gêné ce n'était pas le cas pour Magnus, ils les posèrent par terre. Kirana et Maryse vinrent prendre leurs fils respectifs dans leurs bras,

\- Maman tu pourrais m'expliquer ton apparence questionna Magnus en voyant l'apparence renarde de sa mère

\- Oups, chéri tu m'aides demanda Kirana à son mari

\- Bien sûr, ça va un peu piquer avertis Asmodée

Il lui remit un nouveau pentagramme dans le dos, elle reprit son apparence humaine.

\- Une explication demanda Magnus

\- Je suis la fille de l'esprit du renard communément appelé Kitsune et d'une sorcière, ta grand-mère biologique est morte en me donnant la vie et je fus adoptée par Henri et Charlotte. J'ai gardé mon apparence jusqu'à mon intégration à l'académie où je me suis scellé mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas un Kitsune car il est trop dilué dans ton sang raconta Kirana

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Magnus

Alec imagina un instant son mari en Kitsune avant de rougir, Magnus se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour mais je ne pourrai pas réaliser ton fantasme de me transformer en Kitsune révéla Magnus

Il rougit encore plus sous les rires de la famille, le reste du conseil vint les remercier avant de s'en aller avec les survivants.

\- Bon ça vous dirait une fête proposa Azazel

\- Pour une fois que tu proposes quelque chose sourit Kirana

\- Franchement belle-sœur, tu me brises le cœur s'indigna Azazel

Tous rentrèrent dans la ferme pour faire la fête, Alec sortit un moment dehors pour contempler le ciel. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière, il se retourna pour embrasser son mari. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, Alec ouvrit ses yeux dorés en forme de chat. Magnus avait les mêmes yeux signe que leurs pouvoirs prenaient le pas sur eux, ils prirent leur envol loin de la ferme pour se poser dans une prairie fleurie. Magnus fit allonger son amant, ils s'embrassèrent avant que l'asiatique dévie ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour faciliter le passage de son amant, il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour caresser son torse. Il grignota ses tétons avec avidité, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il descendit sa bouche vers le nombril d'Alec où il mima l'acte, il lui fit enlever son pantalon avant de s'installer près de son membre dressé. Il le prit dans sa bouche, son amant cria de plaisir. Il continua de le lécher avant de glisser un doigt en lui, il le fit coulisser pour rajouter deux autres en lui. Magnus relâcha le membre et vint glisser sa langue pour humidifier l'intimité de son mari, il releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Veni, amor meus, ego volo vos in me(4) chuchota Alec

Il le pénétra avec douceur, il commença à bouger en lui sous ses gémissements de plaisir. Sous le ciel étoilé ils n'y avaient que des gémissements de plaisir et des claquements de peau, Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras pour le mettre sur ses genoux, celui-ci cria de plaisir en s'agrippant à lui en bougeant ses hanches. Leurs pouvoirs se mirent à les entourer dans un cocon de lumière protectrice, Alec se déversa sur son amant en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus bougea ses hanches jusqu'à il jouisse en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il tomba en arrière avec Alec sur lui. Il se retira de son mari, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent épuisés par leur activité précédente, leur aura de lumière continua de les entourer jusqu'à se projeter sur Alec avant de stopper doucement. Le bas-ventre d'Alec se mit à luire faiblement d'un doux éclat avant de s'éteindre, les deux anges virent l'éclat de lumière.

\- Le vœu de père s'est accompli décréta Ithuriel

\- Un véritable miracle s'est produit entre eux sans qu'ils ne le réalisent renchéri Raziel en regardant le couple dormir

Un mois plus tard Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il bailla en voyant son mari faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Tu es réveillé mon ange remarqua Magnus

\- Tu fais quoi demanda Alec

\- Des œufs au bacon, répondit Magnus

Il regarda les œufs avec les bacons quand il sentit l'odeur ce qui le rendit malade, il courut dans la salle de bain pour renvoyer toute la bile. Magnus vint le voir, Alec était pâle.

\- Ça va aller mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va répondit Alec avant de vomir à nouveau

Son mari l'aida à se débarbouiller, il s'allongea sur le lit pour se reposer. Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla encore patraque, il alla dans le salon.

\- Tu vas mieux demanda Magnus

\- Je suis encore patraque mais je pense que ça ira dans quelques jours le rassura Alec

Mais les semaines défilaient et l'état d'Alec ne s'améliorait pas d'un pouce, Magnus s'inquiétait beaucoup et il en parla avec sa mère.

\- Il a quoi comme symptôme demanda Kirana

\- Il vomit dès qu'il sent une odeur, il mange plus que de raison pour vomir quelques secondes plus tard, il dort plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait chaud et ensuite il avait froid énuméra Magnus

Kirana fronça les sourcils en voyant les symptômes, elle alla à son appartement pour revenir avec une boîte.

\- Tu devras dire à Alec de faire pipi sur ce bâtonnet conseilla Kirana

Magnus emmena la boîte pour Alec et il qui ce que sa belle-mère avait dit, après 5 minutes Kirana vint regarder le bâtonnet que lui avait donné Alec. Elle fut choquée en le regardant,

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

Elle passa une main sur le ventre plat d'Alec, elle ressentit un faible éclat de magie. Elle haleta de surprise,

\- Par l'ange surpris Kirana

\- Maman tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Magnus, Alec est enceint révéla Kirana

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Ce n'est pas le cas mais le temps est compter pour toi**

 **2: Ensemble**

 **3: Pour toujours**

 **4: Viens mon amour, viens en moi**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la grossesse d'Alec et la joie de tout le monde. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Je ne sais pas si Kirana veut t'adopter XD et enfin Valentin est mort, pour nos petit lapins eh bien à force de faire les lapins ils se retrouvent avec un bébé sur les bras XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec se reposait sur le lit en regardant le plafond, après l'annonce de sa grossesse par sa belle-mère Magnus l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé derechef. Kirana les avait félicités avant de prévenir toute la famille, ils étaient tous venues les félicité de ce miracle. Durant tout ce temps Alec avait agi comme un spectateur de son propre corps, Magnus vint dans la chambre en s'allongeant sur le lit près de lui.

\- Tout va bien mon amour questionna Magnus en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Ça va répondit Alec d'un ton sec en se tournant dos à lui

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton sec de son mari,

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis enceinte tout va pour le mieux répondit Alec sur le même ton

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, dis-le-moi supplia Magnus

Il essaya de lire dans les pensé de son mari mais celui-ci avait fait le vide dans son esprit,

\- Alexander dis-moi ton silence me tue supplia Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux,

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu m'aimes questionna Alec

\- Oui, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, pourquoi demanda Magnus confus

\- Alors si tu m'aimes laisse-moi extirper cette chose de moi proposa Alec

Son amant le regarda choqué par sa demande, il se leva du lit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas dis-moi que tu plaisantes questionna Magnus

\- Pas la moindre du monde, je veux retirer cette chose de moi. Je ne le veux pas en moi répondit Alec en se levant

\- Tu t'entends, cette chose est un bébé. Notre bébé déclara Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas mon bébé Magnus, c'est un parasite s'écria Alec

\- COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE ÇA hurla Magnus

\- JE VEUX L'ENLEVER, JE REFUSE DE PORTER CETTE CHOSE EN MOI. C'EST MON CORPS hurla Alec à son tour

Magnus le regarda comme s'il était un étranger, il recula d'un pas.

\- Tu sais que c'est un miracle qu'on puisse avoir des enfants révéla Magnus

Alec ne le regardait plus préférant regarder le dressing,

\- Comme tu veux mais tu diras à notre famille ta décision, ne compte pas sur moi pour sa Alexander soupira Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Alec tomba sur le lit en sanglots, Magnus monta dans l'appartement de sa mère qui était absente toute la semaine. Quelques jours plus tard toute la famille ayant appris la décision d'Alec tenta de le dissuader mais il fut catégorique il voulait se débarrasser du bébé, Azazel et Asmodée avaient même essayé de le persuader mais aucun ne le fit changer d'avis. Les deux anges observèrent la décision d'Alec, Raziel se tourna vers le ciel.

\- Père, ta décision à entraîner une mauvaise chose clama Raziel

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit dans l'ensemble du ciel,

\- Vous êtes sûr père parce que d'après ce que je vois ça ne marche pas observa Raziel

Le grondement continua avant de se calmer,

\- Qu'importe sa décision on doit l'accepter souffla Ithuriel

Raziel soupira en voyant le couple en bas, Ithuriel mit la main sur son épaule. Alec et Magnus ne se parlaient plus malgré que leur lien était toujours aussi fort, Magnus caressa le ventre d'Alec avec tristesse quand celui-ci dormait. Alec fut triste en voyant Magnus ne le regardait plus depuis sa décision d'avorter, il se réveilla sous la sonnette d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir, il vit que c'était Lily.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe Magnus n'est pas là demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir mais c'est toi, ça te dirait de m'accompagner quelque part proposa Lily

Alec mit son manteau avant d'accompagner Lily dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers un foyer pour enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là questionna Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi que soit pour changer ta décision mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider d'habitude c'est Raphaël qui m'aide mais il s'est cassé la jambe en voulant faire l'idiot expliqua Lily en entrant dans le foyer

\- Tu travailles ici demanda Alec

\- Je suis bénévole ici de même que Raphaël, répondit Lily

Des enfants vinrent accueillir Lily qui ouvrit les bras en riant, Alec sourit à ça. Elle le présenta aux enfants, il fit la connaissance d'une éducatrice qui travaillait ici Maia avec son mari Jordan. Il regarda Lily raconter des histoires pour les enfants quand il remarqua une petite fille avec son doudou en forme de lapin à l'écart, il vint près d'elle.

\- Salut comment tu t'appelles questionna Alec

\- Ella répondit la petite fille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à l'écart des les autres questionna Alec

\- Parce qu'ils me disent que je suis trop petite répondit Ella

\- Tu n'es pas petite, c'est les autres qui sont trop grands conforta Alec avec douceur

Il discuta avec la petite Ella qui riait avec lui, Lily et Maia regardèrent la scène avec attendrissement.

\- Ella, c'est l'heure du bain prévint Maia

Elle se tourna vers Alec,

\- Tu viendras me voir questionna Ella

\- Bien sûr je te le promets promis Alec

La petite fille s'en alla dans les bras de l'éducatrice, Lily le ramena. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à la petite fille,

\- Tu penses à Ella conclue Lily

\- Oui, elle est trop mignonne sourit Alec

\- Je sais, c'est une enfant plein de vie malgré son passé souffla Lily

\- Son passé demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Sa mère était une prostituée toxicomane et le père était un dealer qui fournissait la mère, la petite a vu sa mère faire une overdose sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Quant à son père, il l' abandonné dans ce foyer avant de se faire arrêter par la police raconta Lily

Alec se sentit mal pour l'enfant, Lily mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Rassures-toi, elle a peut-être eu les pires parents mais elle va avoir des parents qui vont l'aimer car elle va se faire adoptée prochainement par un couple qui a vu Ella rassura Lily

\- Ce sont des bons parents questionna Alec

\- Le père travaille comme banquier et la mère travaille comme coiffeuse, le couple dès qu'ils ont vu Ella ils sont tombés fou amoureux d'elle. Ils sont demandés son adoption tout de suite sourit Lily

Il fut heureux avant de passer une main sur son ventre plat, Lily le ramena à l'appartement.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui Alec remercia Lily

\- Non merci à toi Lily remercia Alec

Elle fut confuse en haussant les épaules, il rentra dans l'appartement en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il s'allongea en sanglotant,

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé sanglota Alec en touchant son ventre

Il s'endormit une main sur son ventre, il se réveilla en entendant la télé dans le salon. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le salon, Magnus regardait une de ces émissions de mode. Il mit une main sur son ventre avant de se placer à coté de son mari,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Quoi répondit Magnus d'un ton sec sans détourner le regard

Il se mordit les lèvres en se sentant coupable,

\- Ça te dirait d'avoir un bébé joufflu avec des yeux bleus en forme de chat proposa Alec

Magnus regarda la télé avant de tourner la tête vers son mari qui lui souriait avec amour, il se leva avant de se mettre à genoux devant son ventre plat pour mettre sa tête dessus. Alec lui caressa les cheveux en pleurant en répétant qu'il était désolé, Magnus se releva et l'embrassa pour le porter dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour tendrement. Les deux anges se mirent à sourire en comprenant que c'était encore un miracle de leur père,

\- Que ta volonté soit faite sourit Ithuriel et Raziel

Alec était blotti contre le corps nu de Magnus qui caressait son ventre,

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis questionna Magnus

Son mari lui racontât toute l'histoire,

\- J'ai réalisé que j'étais stupide, on nous a accordé un miracle et j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser mais quand j'ai vu cette petite file je voulais au plus profond de moi qu'elle soit notre fille souhaita Alec

Magnus embrassa son ventre plat amoureusement ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons une fille gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de refaire l'amour, la famille fut soulagée de voir le changement de décision d'Alec. Asmodée fut plus qu'heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, Azazel s'était foutus de la gueule de son frère avant de se prendre une boule de feux dans le derrière. Alec était dans le salon de ses parents et regardait la télé en caressant son petit ventre rebondi de quatre mois, Jace entra dans le salon.

\- Hé comment ça va questionna Jace

\- Ça va pour le moment répondit Alec

\- Et petit bouchon demanda Jace

Le noiraud sourit devant le surnom qu'avait donné Jace au bébé,

\- Il va parfaitement bien, par contre je dois aller aux toilettes grimaça Alec en se levant

Il alla au toilette avant de revenir dans le salon, tout le monde était présent. Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'aider à s'assoir, ils discutèrent avec tout le monde avant de rentrer chez eux. Magnus caressa le petit ventre avec amour tout en l'embrassant, il vint embrasser son mari. Depuis qu'Alec avait atteint son quatrième mois de grossesse, sa libido avait tellement crevé le plafond que Magnus s'endormait épuisé après lui avoir fait l'amour. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se leva pour aller faire pipi et il alla dans la cuisine, il cherchait quelque chose à manger avant de faire la moue. Il entra dans la chambre, il secoua son mari

\- Mon amour appela Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a croassa Magnus en se réveillant

\- Je veux des bâtonnets de surimi avec du beurre de cacahuète déclara Alec

Magnus regarda le réveil un instant avant de se tourner vers son amant,

\- Mon ange, il est plus de trois du matin souffla Magnus

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane, tu vas me faire plaisir d'aller chercher des bâtonnets de surimi avec du beurre de cacahuètes car je te jure sur la tête de notre enfant que jamais au grand jamais tu ne me ferras plus l'amour pendant un bon moment menaça Alec

Magnus déglutina et se leva pour s'habiller pour aller chercher les envies de son mari, il rentra à l'appartement après avoir écumé la moitié de la ville à cherché une épicerie ouverte. Alec vit son encas arrivé et se lécha les lèvres, il gémissait de plaisir en mangeant le surimi trempé dans le beurre de cacahuète. Magnus grimaça de dégoût avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le lit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Ça a l'air bon remarqua Alec

\- Oui, répondit Magnus

\- Ta mère est revenue de sa mission questionna Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Elle est à la ferme en train d'entraîner Izzy et Clary répondit Magnus en lui donnant son petit déjeuner

\- On pourrait aller les voir même si on ne peut pas s'entraîner à cause de ma grossesse proposa Alec en mangeant son petit déjeuner

\- J'en profiterai pour faire quelques courses sourit Magnus

Son mari sourit avant de terminer son repas, ils se rendirent à la ferme. Luke avait placé un fauteuil pour lui, il grimaça en voyant Jace se faire valser par Azazel après avoir évité son Shuriken. Il regarda sa sœur recevoir une pique de pierre avant de l'éclater avec son fouet, Clary envoyait des boules aqueuses sur sa tante qui riposta en voyant des piques.

\- Quatre mois après la mort de Valentin, ils continuent encore de progresser remarqua Jocelyn en sortant de la maison avec un verre de jus pour Alec

\- Merci Jocelyn, ce qui s'est passé lors de la bataille les as tous sauvés sourit Alec en prenant le jus

\- Je sais souffla Jocelyn

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement,

\- Alors tout va bien avec ta grossesse demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui, ça se passe bien, répondit Alec

Ils virent Jace tombait près d'eux, il se releva en craquant son cou pour foncer à nouveau sur son maître. Un pentagramme de feu apparut pour laisser place à Asmodée qui vint vers eux,

\- Alors comment va mon petit enfant questionna Asmodée

Il pousse doucement sourit Alec

\- Qui l'aura cru qu'a près d'un milliard d'années je serai grand-père souffla Asmodée de bien-être

\- L'âge qu'il faut pour un vieux croûton tel que toi nargua Jocelyn

\- J'ai l'âge d'un mortel dans la vingtaine et toi on dirait un vieux pruneau desséché répliqua Asmodée

Les deux commencèrent à se chicaner sous les regards amusés de Luke et d'Alec ainsi que de Magnus, une pique de pierre vint les séparer. Kirana avait la main levée et les regardait mécontente,

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins à vous chamailler comme ça gronda Kirana

Izzy et Clary s'approchèrent blessés,

\- Par l'ange j'ai mal partout grimaça Clary

\- Pareil renchérit Izzy

\- Si vous arrivez à tenir un peu plus longtemps au lieu d'épuiser votre énergie conseilla Kirana

\- Comment tu as fait avec ma grand-mère questionna Izzy

\- Oh avec ta grand-mère, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ça crois-moi raconta Kirana

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Imagine tu dors tranquillement avant de te faire réveiller avec les fesses en feu alors qu'il est 4 heures du matin, ensuite tu prends ton bain pour commencer une journée chargée à savoir porter trois sacs de ciment de 10 kg tout en évitant les boules de feu. Puis tu dois nager dans l'eau gelée avec des poids attaches aux pieds, ensuite courir dans des tempêtes dévastatrices pour finir arrêter une coulée de boue avec tes pouvoirs raconta Kirana

\- Grand-mère est inhumaine de faire ce genre de chose grimaça Izzy

\- Non, en réalité elle m'aidait à combattre les quatre éléments avec mes pouvoirs de la terre. C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu vache sur les bonnes manières mais elle est une bonne entraîneuse sourit Kirana

\- Elle savait pour ton apparence demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je lui ai en parler et elle m'a répondu de l'utiliser en cas d'urgence pour surprendre l'ennemi répondit Kirana

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec sourit en caressant son petit ventre rebondi, il tourna la tête vers Magnus.

\- Chéri, tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais aller faire les courses questionna Alec

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié mais et toi demanda son mari

\- J'emmène Alec à la maison et tu viendras le récupérer après si tu veux proposa Jace

\- Ça ne te propose pas de problème questionna Magnus à son amant

\- Non, ça va rassura Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Izzy proposa à Magnus de venir avec lui pour les courses ce qu'accepta celui-ci, Jace emmena Alec à la maison familial.

\- Au fait quand est-ce que tu reprends ton boulot? Je sais qu'on est en vacances scolaires mais ils vont voir ton état et ils vont poser toutes sortes de question commenta Jace

\- Magnus et moi nous avons réfléchi à ce sujet et il m'a proposé de mettre des pulls surdimensionnés jusqu'à que je puisse prendre congé avant que ça devienne gênant expliqua Alec

\- Il y a une chose qui me tracasse te concernant, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis questionna Jace

Alec lui raconta toute l'histoire,

\- Je vois, c'est cette petite fille qui t'a fait changer d'avis compris Jace

\- Oui, j'ai réalisé que j'allais être comme ses mauvais parents alors que je désire avoir des enfants renifla Alec

\- Ça va frangin s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien, c'est les hormones pleura Alec

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Maryse accueillit Alec qui vint dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Mon chéri pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Les hormones sanglota Alec

\- Je comprends sourit Maryse

Il arrêta de pleurer et s'installa dans le canapé en reniflant, Robert et Max descendirent de l'escalier.

\- Alec tu es là remarqua Max

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Ton bébé va bien questionna son petit frère

\- Il est en plein forme sourit Alec en caressant son petit ventre

\- D'ailleurs vous allez faire l'échographie questionna Robert

\- Non, mais une amie de Magnus qui est infirmière veille sur ma grossesse pour voir si tout se passe bien répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse du petit bouchon souhaita Jace

\- Pas avant 5 mois en tout cas gloussa Alec

Magnus et Izzy entrèrent dans le salon avec des tas de sacs, le noiraud ayant repéré le sac contenant son envie de femme enceinte tendit la main vers le sac. Son époux lui donna son précieux chargement, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir avant de gémir de plaisir en le mangeant sous les regards dégoûtés de sa famille et amusée de sa mère.

\- C'est dégoûtant grimaça Jace

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'avais envie de ça répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ok, les envies de femmes enceint sont vraiment bizarres commenta Izzy

\- Ça me rend toute nostalgique tout ça soupira Maryse

Robert mit une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour dire qu'il pensait la même chose, après ça le couple rentra chez eux. Alec était installé dans le canapé,

\- Oh faite mon chéri, regarde ce que j'ai acheté pour notre enfant lança Magnus en prenant un des sacs

Il lui montra des bodys unisexes pour bébé, Alec prit l'un des vêtements de bébé.

\- C'est magnifique renifla Alec

Il commença à sangloter à cause des hormones, Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'en ai marre des hormones sanglota Alec

Son mari gloussa devant sa remarque, il l'embrassa tendrement. La libido d'Alec commença à enflammer ses sens, il commença à caresser le torse de son mari.

\- Hum Magnus, gémit Alec

\- Vive les hormones gloussa Magnus en allongeant son amant

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant que Magnus tombe de fatigue dans le lit, Alec se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son goûter. Il croisa sa belle-mère qui fouillait dans leur réfrigérateur,

\- Kirana appela Alec

\- Oh Alec, je suis désolée. Je cherchais un fruit pour faire un smoothie et toi questionna sa belle-mère

\- Envie de femme enceinte répondit Alec prenant le paquet de bâtonnets de surimi avec le pot de beurre de cacahuète

\- Je vois les envies insolite et dégoûtante gloussa Kirana

Il hocha la tête, ils discutèrent ensemble sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Alec s'endorme. La mère de Magnus le recouvrit avec une couverture, le lendemain Alec se rendit à son boulot à l'université. Toute sa classe fut surpris de voir leur professeur habillé d'un pull surdimensionné alors que d'habitude il était habillé d'un costume, Alec termina ses leçons.

\- Monsieur Lightwood interpella une de ses élèves

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez un pull surdimensionné alors que d'habitude vous portez des costumes questionna son élève

\- J'ai un peu froid répondit Alec

\- Alors qu'on est en été remarqua une autre élève

\- Il fait encore froid pour moi, enfin vous allez être en retard pour vos cours mesdemoiselles

Les filles sortirent de sa salle, Alec souffla un moment avant de poser la main sur son petit ventre rebondi. Il sourit avant d'attendre sa prochaine classe, il entra chez lui. Il soupira de fatigue en passant la porte de l'appartement, Magnus préparait le dîner. Il enleva son pull et s'assit sur le canapé, son mari vint l'embrasser avant de se baisser vers son ventre pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Ça va mon ange demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je suis fatigué de la journée mais ça va répondit Alec

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud pour te relaxer pendant que tu manges proposa Magnus en se levant

Alec l'attrapa,

\- Je voudrais que tu manges avec moi répondit Alec

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Alec s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Magnus lui préparait le bain. Il se déshabilla pour entrer dans la baignoire en soupirant de bien-être, son amant lui rejoignit et lui massa les épaules pour qu'il se détente. Il gémit de plaisir sous le massage,

\- Tu te sens bien maintenant questionna Magnus

\- Totalement soupira Alec d'aise

Magnus lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ils firent l'amour dans la baignoire, pour continuer encore une fois dans leur chambre. Magnus s'endormit épuisé, Alec se leva pour manger son casse-croûte tout en regardant ses copies. Il s'endormit après avoir fini son goûter, il se réveilla en entendant des voix. Il se leva et alla dans le salon pour voir sa fratrie et Clary ainsi que Simon,

\- Tu es réveillé mon ange observa Magnus en se levant

Il l'embrassa avant de se baisser pour embrasser son petit ventre sous les yeux attendris de Clary et Izzy,

\- Alors petit bouchon va bien questionna Jace

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille faire pipi grimaça Alec

\- Je te réchauffe le petit déjeuner lâcha Magnus

Il revint dans le salon après avoir été aux toilettes, Alec s'assit près de sa sœur qui mit la main sur le petit ventre.

\- Oh il ne bouge pas constata Izzy

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'il bouge sourit Alec

\- Quel dommage soupira Izzy de tristesse

\- Je te promets dès qu'il commencera à bouger, je te le dirai promis Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Izzy

Ils entendirent des claquements de talons avant de voir Kirana dans un tailleur chic, Izzy siffla d'admiration.

\- Tu es splendide complimenta Izzy

\- Izzy a raison et tu es très sexy tantine renchérie Clary

\- Merci remercia Kirana

\- Tu vas où questionna Magnus

\- Je vais à une réunion du conseil concernant mon apparence originale soupira Kirana lassé

\- Je croyais que tu avais réglé le problème déduisit Magnus

\- J'avais fini de résoudre le problème mais ils veulent plus de détails concernant mon apparence commenta Kirana

\- Je voudrais poser une question est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré votre père biologique questionna Jace

Kirana passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Oui, lors d'une mission au Japon, je l'ai rencontrer. Il m'a reconnu en disant que je ressemblais à ma mère biologique, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait appris la mort de ma mère mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu un enfant. On sait parler avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la forêt sous la forme d'un renard à neufs queues raconta Kirana

\- D'après les légendes les Kitsune deviennent puissants avec le temps et quand ils ont atteint 100 ans ils deviennent omniscients ajouta Simon

\- La légende est vraie, quand j'aurai atteint 100 ans, je deviendrai omniscient pour l'instant je n'ai que quatre queues mais quand j'aurai toutes mes queues je serai définitivement puissante expliqua Kirana

Elle regarda l'heure avant de soupirer de dépit, elle fit un portail.

\- Bon allons affronter ses vieux croulant de conseiller pesta Kirana en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Tous se mirent à sourire à sa remarque, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de partir en laissant le couple tranquille. Magnus regarda un film avec Alec dans ses bras en caressant son petit ventre, Alec se leva du canapé pour aller chercher son encas quand il ressentit un mouvement léger dans son ventre.

\- Oh surpris Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Mon ange qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'inquiéta Magnus en le voyant surpris

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir senti notre bébé bougé avoua Alec

\- Quoi surpris Magnus en se levant

Il se mit à genoux devant le petit ventre, il posa ses mains dessus.

\- Je sais que c'est tôt, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était des petits mouvements léger décrit Alec

\- Il voulait nous dire coucou gloussa Magnus en embrassant son ventre

Le noiraud passa la main dans ses cheveux, ils allèrent se coucher. Magnus caressa le petit ventre avec amour en l'embrassant de temps en temps,

\- Je t'aime mon bébé confessa Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux, il pleura sous la confession en pestant contre ses foutues hormones ce qui fit sourire Magnus. Il lui fit l'amour pour s'écrouler épuisé après, Alec mangea son encas avant de se blottir contre le corps de son mari. Magnus se réveilla le lendemain en entendant Alec pester en essayant de mettre son pantalon, le bouton de son pantalon éclata.

\- Mon amour interpella Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis devenu gros pleura Alec en regardant son pantalon

Il souffla amusé avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, Alec pleura dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, tu n'es pas gros tu es juste enceinte. Puis ça pourrait être bénéfique pour que tu puisses acheter d'autres vêtements proposa son amant

Alec baragouina des paroles incompréhensibles dans le torse de Magnus, il sourit avant d'aller prendre un pantalon à lui pour le donner à Alec.

\- En attendant prend l'un des miens proposa Magnus

Il renfla et prit un pantalon de son mari avant de prendre son petit déjeuner pour se rendre à son boulot, Magnus soupira et se massa le front en sachant que ce sera la première d'une longue série de caprices de son mari enceinte.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les caprices d'Alec et la fête prénatale. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Et encore j'hésitais entre ça ou la glace au chocolat avec du Ketchup, il a réalisait son erreur.**

 **Guest : Eh oui un petit bébé en route mais les ennemis ne sont pas tous mort enfin sauf pour valentin lui il est bien mort XD**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec se contemplait dans le miroir et regardait son gros ventre, il était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Il gloussa en sentant un coup de pied dans son ventre, deux bras vinrent le serrer avant de placer des mains sur le ventre.

\- Tu contemples ta beauté dans le miroir constata Magnus

\- Je contemple notre enfant qui prend de la place dans mon ventre gloussa Alec en se regardant le miroir

Magnus caressa son ventre avant de sentir un coup de pied contre la paume de sa main, il sourit tendrement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec pleins d'amour avant de s'embrasser, Alec remit son t-shirt large. Il mit la main sur son bas du dos et une autre sur son ventre pour aller dans le salon, il trouva Kirana avec beaucoup de sacs qu'elle mettait sur la petite table du salon.

\- Bonjour Alec comment va mon futur petit enfant questionna Kirana

\- Il va très bien et il me donne beaucoup de coup de pied gloussa Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Magnus me faisait la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de lui se souvient sa belle-mère

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Tiens j'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour le bébé sourit Kirana en montrant plusieurs body, grenouillère et divers objets pour bébé

\- Oh c'est trop joli s'extasia Alec en regardant les bavoirs

Magnus vint les voir dans le salon et les trouva dans les produits de bébé, il prit une grenouillère avec des dessins de lapin.

\- Je pense que si on met notre enfant dans ce vêtement, maman va le croquer tout cru taquina Magnus

\- Oh j'y ai pensé justement en le prenant gloussa sa mère

\- C'est vrai que les renards adorent les lapins sourit Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh non je t'ai fait pleurer remarqua Kirana inquiète

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas c'est les hormones rassura Alec

Magnus ria en l'embrassant sur la tempe, Alec passa la main sur son ventre en sentant son bébé bouger.

\- Je crois qu'il est content que sa grand-mère lui est acheté des tas de cadeaux gloussât Alec

\- Eh ce n'est pas finis parce que je compte gâter mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille dès qu'il ou elle viendra au monde sourit Kirana

Le couple ria légèrement quand ils entendirent des pas provenir du haut avant de voir Clary avec les autres descendre de l'escalier,

\- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu as donnée ta clefs lamenta Magnus

\- Elle est ma nièce gronda Kirana

La rousse lui tira la langue comme réponse, elle embrassa sa tante et se mit dans un fauteuil près de son copain. Izzy regarda les vêtements du bébé,

\- C'est trop mignon, où l'avez-vous acheté demanda Izzy

\- Je l'ai acheté en France lors d'une mission à haut risque répondit Kirana

Elle ria en voyant un bonnet en forme de renard,

\- Je pense que ce bonnet il va l'adorer ria Izzy

\- Après les lapins au tour des renards observa Magnus

Jace regarda les vêtements avant d'avoir un regard horrifié en voyant l'un des vêtements de bébé,

\- Par l'ange Kirana pourquoi avez-vous acheté ça demanda Jace en montrant un body

Le body noir avec le visage de Duffy dessus, il tenait le body du bout des doigts.

\- Jace soupira Alec alors Izzy roula des yeux avec Clary

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Kirana confuse

\- Kirana, vous ne savez pas que les canards sont des créatures diaboliques et cruelles s'exclama Jace

\- Je ne comprends pas demanda Kirana aux autres

\- Jace à une phobie des canards révéla Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Kirana

Tous furent amusés de l'entendre pester contre les canards alors que Magnus commença à faire des plans contre Jace,

\- Magnus gronda Clary en le regardant suspicieusement

\- Quoi, je n'ai rien fait s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu as une tête vicieuse quand tu formates un plan méchant accusa Clary

\- Loin de moi cette idée s'offusqua Magnus

Sa cousine roula des yeux, tous se mirent à rire. Ils discutèrent ensemble ou parfois en rigolant autour du bébé avant de laisser le couple seul, Alec caressa son ventre avec amour et ont voyait des mouvements sous sa peau. Magnus vint près de lui pour embrasser son ventre avec douceur,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi et je t'aime toi aussi gloussa Magnus en embrassant le ventre

\- Il t'aime aussi sourit Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Ils s'embrassèrent quand l'odeur de Magnus enflamma les sens d'Alec, celui-ci passa une main sous le t-shirt de son amant.

\- Bébé gémit Magnus

\- J'envie de toi haleta Alec

Magnus le renversa avec douceur sur le canapé, ils firent l'amour. Après sa Magnus s'arracha des bras de son amant,

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je suis désolé bébé, mais on continuera quand on aura le ventre plein promit Magnus en remettant son pantalon

Il bouda et remit son boxer pour croiser les bras sur le canapé, Magnus leva les yeux et s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Après le dîner je te laisserai me mettre du beurre de cacahuète sur moi proposa Magnus lui mordillant l'oreille

Il fit un petit miaulement de plaisir, il l'embrassa avidement pour sceller leur accord. Son mari fit le dîner pendant qu'Alec regardait la télé, celui-ci se désintéressa vite de la télé. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec son gros ventre. Il entra dans la chambre et vit les sacs de vêtements du bébé, il prit les habits et s'amusa à les mettre sur son ventre. Magnus le trouva entrain de glousser en mesurant les vêtements sur son ventre,

\- Alors c'est la bonne taille sourit Magnus

Il sursauta en voyant son mari et rougit violemment, il fit un regard d'enfant qui était pris en faute. Son amant vint l'embrasser sur le nez,

\- Le repas est prêt informa Magnus

Il l'aida à se lever et ils allèrent dîner tous les deux, Alec ronronna près de Magnus qui sourit et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois avant de tomber d'épuisement sur le lit. Alec erra dans la cuisine pour prendre son encas, il le mangea en lisant ses copies qu'il avait pour ensuite aller dormir. Le lendemain Alec se rendit chez ses parents, Maryse l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

\- Bonjour mon chéri et bonjour mon petit chéri gloussa Maryse devant le ventre de son fils

\- Ton petit chéri est en train de me donner des coups sur ma vessie grimaça Alec en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

\- Attends stoppa Maryse

Elle le fit léviter dans l'escalier pour le laisser aller aux toilettes, elle le refit descendre par le même procéder. Il alla dans le salon,

\- Je vais aller prépare le déjeuner, tu restes ici proposa Maryse

\- Magnus a l'inventaire à faire toute la journée donc je pense que je vais rester ici avant qu'il passe me récupérer répondit Alec

\- D'accord je connais une recette que ta grand-mère m'a transmise,tu m'en diras des nouvelles expliqua Maryse en gloussant

\- J'ai hâte sourit Alec

Il regarda la télé en caressant son ventre, il entendit Max rentrer dans le salon.

\- Salut Alec salua son petit frère

\- Coucou Max, alors tout va bien questionna Alec

\- Ça va et toi et petite cacahuète demanda Max

Il va très bien et il est en train de me donner des coups de pied répondit Alec en souriant au surnom qu'avait donné sa famille à son bébé

\- MAX, TU PEUX VENIR UN INSTANT cria Maryse

\- Je vais voir maman, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit appelle-moi prévins Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec en souriant

Son petit frère sourit et alla voir sa mère, le noiraud continua de regarder la télé. Jace et Izzy rentrèrent dans le salon en discutant,

\- Tiens Alec tu es là remarqua Izzy

\- Oui, Magnus avait inventaire toute la journée donc c'est pour ça que je suis là expliqua Alec

\- Je peux toucher proposa Izzy

Alec prit la main de sa petite sœur pour la mettre sur son ventre ou son bébé était agité, Izzy haleta et sourit en sentant le bébé.

\- Il bouge beaucoup s'extasia Izzy

\- J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de la petite cacahuète souffla Jace

\- Comme nous tous renchérit Izzy

Leur frère gloussa à ça, Jace apporta la console de jeux et commença à jouer avec Izzy ainsi que Max. Alec les regarda se chamailler quand il eut faim, il se débattit pour se lever et alla dans la cuisine pour chercher son encas. Maryse lui subtilisa l'encas des mains,

\- Maman geignit Alec

\- On va déjeuner gronda Maryse

Alec sortit de la cuisine en boudant, il s'assit dans le canapé en soufflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Izzy

\- Maman ne veut pas que je mange mon bâtonnet de surimi avec du beurre de cacahuètes geignit Alec

\- C'est parce qu'on va déjeuner glissa Jace

\- Je sais mais elle est méchante souffla Alec comme un enfant

Le trio regarda Alec avec des gros yeux, Maryse les appela à table pour le déjeuner. Ils passèrent à table, Alec mangea normalement quand Maryse lui donna un verre de lait.

\- Alec, bois ton lait gronda Maryse

\- Non souffla Alec en croisant les bras sur son ventre

\- C'est bon pour ta santé conseilla sa mère

\- Tu n'as qu'à le boire bouda Alec

\- Alec bois le lait ordonna Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- NAN commenta Alec les bras croisés en gonflant les joues comme un enfant

Robert entra dans la cuisine et vit sa femme grondée leur fils pour boire son lait, il vit ses autres enfants éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici questionna Robert en passant à table

\- C'est que ton fils ne veut pas boire son verre de lait gonda Maryse les mains sur les hanches

\- Je ne veux pas boire de lait, c'est trop beurk geignit Alec en tirant la langue

Son père éclata de rire et balança sa tête,

\- Alec bois ton lait souffla son père

\- Nan réfuta Alec

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD, TU VAS ME FAIRE PLAISIR DE BOIRE TON LAIT gronda Maryse

\- NAN s'écria Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il ici demanda Magnus en arrivant dans la cuisine

Alec se leva en mettant sa main sur son gros ventre pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son mari, Magnus le serra et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Maman est méchante avec moi révéla Alec en regardant sa mère à la dérober

\- J'essaye de lui faire boire son lait mais il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir déclara Maryse

Alec tira la langue à sa mère avant de cacher son visage dans le torse de son amant, Magnus sourit au comportement enfantin de son mari, son amant caressa son torse en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt.

\- Mon ange interpella Magnus amusé de la situation

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en jouant avec la ceinture du pantalon de son mari

Toute la fratrie d'Alec fut amusé de la situation alors que les parents étaient gênés par la scène,

\- Alec, laisse Magnus tranquille et viens boire ton lait déclara Maryse amusée

\- Nan réfuta Alec

\- Alec, si tu ne bois pas ton lait, je te défends de rentrer avec Magnus et je te punis et je t'empêche de le voir pendant un mois gronda Maryse

\- Tu bluffes protesta Alec estomaqué par le chantage de Maryse

\- Je ne bluffe pas, je te punirai de Magnus renchéri Maryse déterminée

Toute la famille était en train de rire de la situation, Alec lorgna le verre de lait avec dégoût.

\- Alec interpella Maryse en tapant des pieds

\- Après tu me laisseras Magnus souffla Alec d'une voix guillerette en enlaçant Magnus comme un doudou

\- Oui si tu bois ton lait accorda Maryse

Son fils s'approcha de sa mère et but le verre de lait, il vint enlacer son mari comme un doudou alors que celui-ci était amusé de la situation.

\- Maintenant tu me laisses Magnus se défendit Alec en serrant son mari

\- D'accord sourit Maryse

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, la fratrie recommença à jouer à la console. Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui était allongé sur ses jambes,

\- A croire que Magnus est devenu le doudou d'Alec commenta Jace

Le noiraud tira la langue vers son frère et continua de caresser les cheveux de son mari, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Jace l'aida dans l'escalier, Alec tenait son gros ventre en grimaçant à cause de son dos. Il s'assit après que Magnus ait mis des coussins pour son dos,

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Alec proposa Jace

\- Mes surimis et mon pot de beurre de cacahuète s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Jace revint avec son casse-croûte pour Alec qui se lécha les lèvres, il mangea son envie en gémissant de plaisir. Tous regardèrent le noiraud apprécier son goûter,

\- Attention aux kilos brailla Jace en riant

Tous firent silence face à la remarque de Jace, Alec s'arrêta de manger en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Il renifla en essayant de ne pas pleurer, le blondinet se mordit la langue en réalisant son erreur.

\- Mon ange, ne fait pas attention à ce que blondi a dit. Tu es parfait rassura Magnus

\- Mais je suis gros pleura Alec à chaude larmes

\- Alec, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais juste plaisanter s'excusa Jace

\- J'ai l'air d'une baleine enceinte pleura Alec encore

\- Mais non tu es parfait mon amour, tu es juste enceinte consola Magnus

\- Magnus a raison, tu es magnifique renchéri Izzy

Alec n'écouta personne et pleura encore à chaude larmes, Maryse entra dans le salon en entendant son fils pleuré à chaude larmes. Il se leva en tenant son ventre,

\- Maman pleura Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils en pleure

\- J'ai fait une plaisanterie en disant de faire attention aux kilos et il s'est mis à pleurer expliqua Jace penaud

Maryse consola son fils en l'embrassant dans les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, elle l'emmena dans son ancienne chambre.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Maryse avec une douceur maternelle

Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes, il se blottit contre Maryse comme un enfant en quête de câlin. Sa mère sourit nostalgique en caressant son fils aîné enceint qui s'endormit près d'elle, Magnus toqua à la porte pour ne pas réveiller son mari dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Il s'est endormi remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, je te le confie parce que j'ai un tirage d'oreille à faire gloussa Maryse

\- Isabelle s'occupe déjà à le faire ria Magnus doucement

Maryse retira doucement la tête de son fils de ses genoux pour laisser la place à son gendre, Magnus caressa les cheveux de son mari. Il entendait les excuses de Jace à sa mère au sujet de son frère aîné, il sourit amusé avant de passer une main sur le ventre de son mari. Il ressentit des coups de pied de son bébé contre sa paume,

\- Mon petit chéri sourit Magnus de fierté

Il entendit toquer à la porte et vit sa belle-sœur entrée dans la chambre,

\- Il dort observa Izzy doucement

\- Oui, les hormones et l'agitation du bébé l'épuisent répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Je vois, la manière dont il a agi à table avec toi je ne pense pas que ça te dérange plus que ça se moqua Izzy

\- Crois-le ou pas mais la libido de ton frère a complètement doublé et je dois lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois avant de tomber de fatigue ricana Magnus

Ils rièrent doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alec, celui-ci se redressa pour enlacer Magnus comme un doudou.

\- J'allais te proposer une fête prénatale pour lui proposa Izzy

\- Comme tu veux mais prévois plusieurs sachets de surimi avec des pots de beurre de cacahuètes répondit Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Izzy en s'en allant

Magnus repoussa son mari doucement pour s'allonger pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, celui-ci se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Bien dormi mon amour demanda Magnus en caressant son visage

Il le regarda les yeux embué de son sommeil avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Magnus pour un baiser avide, il essayait de le repousser ayant vu qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner.

\- Bébé, pas maintenant. Nous le ferons plus tard on doit manger d'abord dit Magnus en tentant de repousser les assauts de son amant

\- C'est de toi que j'ai envie déclara Alec en déboutonnant son pantalon

\- Oui mais ta mère risque de venir répliqua Magnus

Alec souffla et se leva en boudant, il tient son gros ventre et se releva en se débattant pendant quelques minutes en repoussant la main de Magnus. Il appela sa mère pour le faire léviter dans l'escalier ce qui fit rouler des yeux Magnus, ils passèrent à table.

\- Alec, je vais faire ta fête prénatale proposa Izzy

\- Merci Izzy, c'est trop gentil de faire ça sourit Alec

Magnus lui caressa la main mais il le repoussa, il ignora son amant durant toute la soirée. Toute la famille ne comprit pas le comportement d'Alec envers Magnus,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'ignore demanda Izzy après que Max ait emmené Alec aux toilettes

\- J'ai refusé de lui faire l'amour soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Ben pourquoi questionna Jace

\- Parce que le problème blondinet, c'est que ça aurait pris toute la nuit pour le satisfaire et croit moi je suis complètement fatigué après expliqua Magnus

\- Ah ça c'est les hormones s'exclama Maryse

\- Oui, tu m'as fait la même chose quand tu étais enceinte d'Alec et d'Izzy sourit Robert pour taquiner sa femme

\- Et pour Max questionna Jace amusé de la situation

\- J'étais vraiment malade pour Max mais quand j'étais bien sourit Maryse en cachant son gloussement

Robert fit un sourire suggestivement sous les grimaces de Jace et d'Izzy, plus tard Alec qui ne voulait pas rentrer à l'appartement tournait le dos à son mari.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus en le voyant l'ignorer

Il soupira et sourit en lui envoyant des images mentales de son propre corps, il sourit encore plus quand il vit le tressautement de son compagnon. Il continua avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, Alec le repoussa avec son épaule en gémissent de mé envoya plusieurs images mentales qui le montrait lui faisant l'amour ce qui le soupirer d'aise, il se concentra sur son pouvoir pour envoyer le surplus de désir vers lui pour qu'il absorbe. Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant son diabolique amant en train de le séduire, il se tourna vers lui pour se blottir contre lui en ronronnant de plaisir. Magnus l'embrassa avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il lui fit enlever son haut de pyjama. Il embrassa son torse avant de grignoter ses tétons, Alec cria de plaisir depuis la grossesse Alec était devenu hyper sensible au niveau de ses tétons. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son sexe dressé, il le prit en bouche pour suçoter le gland. Alec agrippa son oreiller sous le plaisir, Magnus le prépara doucement avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il bougea doucement en lui, Alec cria de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que lui. Le noiraud se déversa sur son mari ce qui fit resserrer ses muscles sur le gland de son amant qui poussa un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre.

\- Je t'aime ronronna Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla Magnus

Alec se frotta à lui à nouveau pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour à nouveau, il s'endormit épuisé après ç se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour prendre son pot de beurre de cacahuète avec son sachet de surimi, il croisa son père dans le couloir.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna son père

\- J'ai faim répondit Alec en caressant son énorme ventre

Robert descendit de l'escalier pour prendre le casse-croûte de son fils avant de remonter pour lui donner,

\- Tu ne dors pas papa questionna Alec en mangeant

\- Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude de venir regarder tes frères et ta sœur dormir le soir avant de me coucher répondit Robert

\- Mais pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Depuis que vous êtes tous petit tout les quatre, je viens fait ma ronde pour chasser les monstres pour ne pas que vous ayez peur avoua Robert

\- Maintenant on est grands, tu n'as plus besoin de le faire conclu Alec confus

\- J'ai pris cette habitude malgré que vous soyez des adultes aujourd'hui, il est tard il faut que tu ailles te reposer toi et la petite cacahuète conseilla Robert

Il hocha la tête et prit son père dans ses bras ce qui le surprit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Robert sourit à ça et regagna sa chambre où sa femme l'attendait couchée dans leur lit en lisant un livre. Alec était sur le lit et caressa son ventre de six mois, son bébé lui donna un coup ce qui le fit sourire. Presque une semaine plus tard Izzy avait organisé la fête prénatale d'Alec, tout le monde était venu à la fête même Azazel qui disait qu'il s'ennuyait dans les dimensions et qu'il voulait participer à la fête en tant que grand oncle. Asmodée regarda son fils affalé dans le fauteuil,

\- Ça va fils questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis épuisé de satisfaire mon mari enceint répondit Alec

\- Oh ta mère m'a fait le même coup quand elle était enceinte de toi répondit Asmodée

Magnus grimaça mi dégoûté et mi amusé, Azazel la bouche pleine vint les voir.

\- De quoi vous parlez questionna Alec

\- Les hormones de femmes enceintes, répondit son frère

\- Comment ça questionna Azazel intéressé

Asmodée lui expliqua en détail ce qui se passait, Magnus regarda son mari qui conversait avec sa tante pour avoir des conseils sur la grossesse. Izzy arriva avec plusieurs cadeaux,

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux lança Izzy

Alec ouvrit le premier cadeau qui était de ses parents, il sourit devant le mobilo pour bébé.

\- Merci maman et papa renifla Alec

\- De rien chéri sourit Maryse

Il ouvrit le deuxième cadeau, il vit plusieurs sets de jouet pour le bain. Il eut des vêtements de la part de Jocelyn et de Luke, des jouets de création de la part de Clary et de Jace, des peignoirs à l'effigie d'animaux de la part de Kirana. Jace avait crié au scandale en voyant l'un des peignoirs à l'effigie d'un canard, Asmodée avait offert une peluche aux deux facettes l'un blanc et l'autre noir avec une tête à faire peur. Azazel avait offert des tas de peluches d'animaux un peu rapiècés qui pourrait faire peur à un enfant l'avaient regardé avec un air scandalisé.

\- Je vous rappelle que cet enfant a un quart démon en lui rappela Azazel en haussant les épaules

Simon et Izzy lui avaient offert des sets et des bavoirs avec des messages amusant sur le devant, Alec avait pleuré devant tous ses cadeaux sous le regard amusé de la famille et des amis qui leur avaient offert à peu près la même chose. Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec les cadeaux, Magnus l'embrassa derechef.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi révéla Magnus en lui bandant les yeux

Il l'emmena dans une pièce, il le fit découvrir une chambre de bébé presque vide. Alec fut ému en voyant la table à langer et une chaise à bascule avec une étagère pour mettre les jouets du bébé, il se tourna vers son mari et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Je pense que tu aimes supposa Magnus

\- Foutues hormones sanglota Alec

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser et le transporta dans sa chambre, il lui fit plusieurs fois l'amour avant de tomber d'épuisement. Son amant alla manger son encas, il retourna dans le lit. Le lendemain il était blotti contre son mari dans le lit, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus en le réveillant

Il lui fit un sourire, son homme se baissa vers son gros ventre avant de l'embrasser dessus.

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus

Un coup de pied lui répondit ce qui fit sourire les futurs parents,

\- Petit-déjeuner au lit proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Il se leva en se promenant nu dans l'appartement, il fit le petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans le lit avec un plateau de repas pour lui et son amour.

\- Tu as déjà réfléchi au prénom pour le bébé questionna Alec

\- Pas trop et toi demanda Magnus

\- Je pensais que si nous avions une fille, je voudrais l'appeler comme cette petite fille qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur ma grossesse Ella proposa Alec

\- Ella Lightwood-Bane susurra Magnus

\- Tu en pense quoi proposa Alec

\- Comme un mets qu'on déguste et toi que penses-tu de Maël proposa Magnus

\- Maël Lightwood-Bane s'est faisable sourit Alec

\- Marraine et parrain demanda Magnus

\- Clary et Jace si c'est une fille et si c'est un garçon tu choisis de ton coté proposa Alec

\- Je propose Isabelle et Raphaël si c'est un garçon répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, alors si c'est une fille ce sera Ella commença Alec

\- Si c'est un garçon Maël termina Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leurs promesses sous les coups de pied du bébé, ils se mirent à sourire à ça. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, avant de passer la journée dans leur lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les mésaventures de Jace et les bénédictions de Raziel et d'Ithuriel. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Oui il fait toujours des bourdes celui-là XD Alec sera encore trop mignon dans le chapitre**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci à ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec regardait l'entraînement de sa sœur et son frère en mangeant son goûter, il était assis dans un fauteuil qui avait été mis dehors spécialement pour lui. Il grimaça de douleur en voyant Jace se faire projeter par terre par l'une des tornades d'Azazel, le blond se releva et utilisa son Shuriken sur son maître qui repoussa l'arme de sa trajectoire. Son disciple dévia son arme en utilisant son pouvoir, il se fit encore une fois envoyer valser dans les airs. Il regarda celui d'Izzy et de Clary qui évitait les attaques de sa belle-mère, Kirana s'éclipsa parmi ses attaques pour donner un coup aux deux filles. Alec continua de manger, Jocelyn sortit dehors en emmenant un jus de fruit pour celui-ci.

\- Ils continuent à s'entraîner observa Jocelyn

\- Oui, par contre Clary vient de se démettre l'épaule conclu Alec en voyant la rousse tenir son épaule

\- C'est vrai que ma sœur n'est pas tendre au sujet des entraînements grimaça Jocelyn

\- D'ailleurs Jocelyn pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu exterminatrice comme Kirana questionna Alec

\- Parce que je venais de me marier avec Valentin, à cette époque quand elle est devenue l'arme ultime du conseil, je venais tout juste d'épouser Valentin qui était un homme bon juste avant de devenir fou expliqua Jocelyn

\- Et après ça questionna Alec

\- Non, je ne pouvais plus le devenir car même si je voulais j'avais déjà Clary à m'occuper en plus de Magnus quand Kirana partait faire ses missions répondit Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement, ils les rejoignirent essoufflés et blessés de partout.

\- Je suis crevé souffla Jace en s'allongeant aux pieds d'Alec

\- Et moi donc renchérit Izzy en s'asseyant par terre

Clary grimaça de douleur en tenant son épaule, sa tante vint vers elle. Elle mit un morceau de tissu dans sa bouche et hocha la tête, Kirana remis son épaule en place ce qui la fit crier de douleur avant de retirer le morceau de tissu de sa bouche.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Kirana

\- Un peu mieux souffla la rousse

\- Si tu arrivais un peu à contrôler ta vitesse aussi conseilla Kirana

Elle fit la moue sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, Magnus arriva en voiture pour venir vers eux. Il embrassa Alec et son énorme ventre,

\- Salut tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Tu arrives de bonne heure remarqua Jocelyn

\- Je suis venu prendre une pause avant de retourner au club pour terminer ses maudits inventaires soupira Magnus de fatigue

Alec lui caressa la main et l'embrassa pour le soutenir, son mari le remercia. Jace se releva en grimaçant,

\- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison lança Jace

\- Tu passes me récupérer chez mes parents proposa Alec

\- Oui, je termine l'inventaire ensuite je passe te récupérer accepta Magnus

Il se débattit quelques minutes pour se relever dans le canapé avant que Jocelyn l'aide pour se mettre debout, il met la main derrière son dos en grimaçant de douleur.

\- J'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je commence à avoir mal partout grimaça Alec

\- Il te reste encore deux mois pour accoucher mon amour gloussa Magnus

Il soupira longuement devant l'amusement de tout le monde, Magnus l'embrassa et embrassa le ventre énorme avant de partir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison familiale,

\- Jace, arrête la voiture s'empressa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Arrête la voiture s'il te plait, j'ai envie de faire pipi grimaça Alec en tenant son ventre

Jace gara la voiture et Izzy sortit de la voiture pour aider son frère enceint, il alla faire pipi avant de retourner dans la voiture.

\- C'est bon, on peut rentrer souffla Alec en caressant son ventre

Il démarra la voiture et se rendit enfin chez eux, Alec s'était endormi dans la voiture.

\- Alec, on est arrivé réveilla Jace

Le noiraud gémit de sommeil et se leva pour entrer dans la maison, Maryse vint l'accueillir.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué constata Maryse

\- Ton petit chéri m'empêche de dormir le soir en voulant jouer à saute-mouton avec ma vessie et jouer au ballon avec mes reins grogna Alec en vers son gros ventre

Maryse gloussa et posa la main sur le ventre de son fils pour ressentir un coup de pied elle s'extasia. Alec bailla en se frottant les yeux,

\- Je vais aller dormir dans la chambre en attendant le repas lâcha Alec

Jace l'aida à monter dans l'escalier en le faisant léviter, il s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Jace redescendit de l'escalier,

\- Il s'est endormi demanda Maryse

\- Comme une masse répondit le blond

Alec se réveilla en baillant en sentant son bébé s'agiter dans son ventre, il grommela contre son enfant en se levant après s'être débattu avec son gros ventre. Il arriva près de l'escalier,

\- Jace appela Alec

Son frère arriva et le fit léviter dans l'escalier pour l'emmener dans le salon, Maryse vint le voir avec un yaourt qu'il mangea.

\- Magnus a appelé, il a dit qu'il ne pourra pas venir te récupérer ce soir car il est débordé encore avec le club et il a dit qu'il te récupéra demain matin révéla Maryse

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Il frotta la main sur son ventre avant de passer à table, Maryse passa une heure à le convaincre de boire son lait avant qu'il ne s'avoue vaincu. Il rentra dans sa chambre pour voir Jace dans le lit, celui-ci tapota la place vide près de lui.

\- Exceptionnellement puisque ton mari n'est pas là vaut mieux que je dorme avec toi en cas de pépin proposa Jace

Il haussa les épaules et monta sur son lit avant de s'allonger près de son frère, Jace le recouvrit d'une couverture.

\- Bonne nuit souhaita Jace

\- Bonne nuit bailla Alec

Il s'endormit très vite, Jace s'endormit près de lui. Au beau de milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla sous l'agitation du bébé, il se leva après s'être débattu pour se lever. Il grimaça de douleurs, il marcha dans le couloir en ayant faim. Il souffla en voyant l'escalier, il retourna vers la chambre où Jace ronfla bruyamment. Il secoua son frère,

\- Jace, réveilles-toi réveilla Alec

\- Alec, laisse-moi dormir grommela Jace

\- JACE s'écria Alec

Il se réveilla en grommelant et il vit Alec une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son bas du dos,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace en baillant

\- J'ai faim et je ne peux pas descendre l'escalier à cause de mon gros ventre expliqua Alec

\- Je vois et tu veux que j'aille chercher tes horreurs d'envie de femmes enceintes conclu Jace

Il hocha la tête, le blondinet se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre l'encas de son frère. Il retourna dans la chambre, Alec était en train de somnoler en frottant son ventre. Son visage s'illumina devant son encas et tendit sa main à son frère qui lui le donna, il gémit de contentement en le mangeant. Jace retomba sur le lit pour s'endormir, Alec termina de manger et se rallongea pour s'endormir. Jace se réveilla en entendant Alec gémir de plaisir, il grimaça de dégoût.

\- Voilà que lui et l'autre font la bête à deux dos soupira Jace

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Le lendemain Jace se réveilla en baillant, il voulut bouger mais il ne pouvait pas en voyant Alec qui s'agrippait à lui comme un koala.

\- Note à moi- même penser à acheter une peluche à Alec au cas où je dors à coté de lui se pensa Jace

Il essayait de se dégager de lui mais Alec le tenait fermement comme un doudou, il soupira longuement. Izzy toqua à la porte, elle les vit.

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux s'extasia Izzy

\- Au lieu de t'extasier, viens m'aider à me dégager gronda Jace

Elle vint près d'eux et prit son téléphone pour prendre une photo d'eux, après ça elle le remit dans sa poche sous le regard noir de Jace. Elle l'aidait à se dégager d'Alec, Jace grimaça en ressentant l'engourdissement de ses bras par rapport à l'enlacement d'Alec. Celui-ci se réveilla en frottant ses yeux de sommeil avec une main sur son gros ventre,

\- Bien dormi lança Izzy

Alec regarda Jace d'une drôle de manière, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Le noiraud se lécha les lèvres en voyant son mari entrer dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Salut Magnus salua Izzy et Jace

Magnus embrassa son mari qui le retient par le col de la chemise, il essayait de reculer mais Alec l'en empêchait.

\- Alec, relâche-moi s'il te plait commenta Magnus

\- Hum, j'ai envie de toi gémit Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Oui mais…commença Magnus

Alec l'embrassa pour le couper, Izzy était amusé de la situation alors que Jace avait envie de vomir. Magnus essaya de se dégager de son amant, mais Alec s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée en le déshabillant.

\- Alec s'il te plait tenta Magnus en le repoussant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux prendre ton temps pour Alec ricana Izzy en prenant Jace par le col

\- Par pitié, ferme la porte renchérit Jace

Izzy ferma la porte en ricanant alors que Jace pestait contre les hormones de son frère, Magnus fut ébahi de la situation pendant qu'Alec l'embrassait dans le cou en lui déboutonnant son pantalon. Il se ressaisit pour renverser son amant sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois, plus tard Alec ronronna de plaisir dans les bras de son amant. Magnus qui était épuisé s'endormit, Alec se releva en le laissant dormir dans le lit. Il arriva près de l'escalier,

\- JACE, TU POURRAIS M'AIDER A DESCENDRE cria Alec

\- J'ARRIVE cria Jace à son tour

Le blond arriva et l'aida à descendre l'escalier, il le fit léviter jusqu'à la cuisine. Maryse était en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour Alec,

\- Où-est Magnus demanda Maryse

\- Il dort répondit Alec en mangeant son petit déjeuner

\- Epuisé par tes assauts sexuels murmura Jace

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Jace demanda Alec

\- Non rien réfuta Jace ayant peur de provoquer une autre crise d'hormone à d'Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'accompagner au centre commercial proposa Alec

\- Comme tu veux répondit Jace

Alec se prépara avant de rejoindre son frère dans la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Le noiraud se promena dans les allées avec Jace,

\- Hé il y a un magasin de bébé par là, tu veux y aller proposa Jace

\- On y va souri Alec

Ils se rendirent dans le magasin, Alec repéra quelques vêtements de bébé. Il prit un panier pour en prendre, Jace revint avec certains vêtements.

\- Ils sont mignons s'émerveilla Alec en regardant les vêtements

Ils les prirent puis ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, ils payèrent les achats pour ensuite déambuler dans la galerie du centre commercial.

\- Jace, nous pouvons nous arrêter s'il te plait parce que j'ai les pieds qui me font mal souffla Alec en passant une main sur son ventre

\- Viens, je t'invite à boire un truc proposa Jace

Ils marchèrent vers un café, ils s'assirent à une table. Alec grimaça de douleur en s'asseyant,

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison proposa Jace

\- Non, ça ira souffla Alec

\- Puis-je prendre votre commande demanda la serveuse

\- Un muffin aux myrtilles avec un chocolat chaud et toi Alec demanda Jace

\- Je voudrais une part de tarte à l'abricot, une glace à la vanille avec des copeaux de chocolat ensuite un jus de pomme et pour finir un sandwich au thon avec du beurre de cacahuète s'il vous plait répondit Alec

\- Eh bien vous avez un sacré appétit en tout cas remarqua la vendeuse en notant sa commande

\- Merci remercia Alec

Jace se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lancer une remarque sur les kilos d'Alec, la serveuse leur servit leur commande. Alec mangea sa commande en gémissant de plaisir, Jace regarda son frère engloutir toute la nourriture.

\- C'est bon tout ça grimaça Jace

\- Oui, surtout le sandwich au thon avec le beurre de cacahuète sourit Alec en mangeant le sandwich

\- Oui, fait attention de ne pas trop manger pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre après prévint Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas rassura Alec

Ils terminèrent de manger avant de marché un peu dans le centre commercial, Alec passa devant un magasin et s'arrêta en voyant une peluche. Jace s'arrêta en voyant son frère devant le magasin,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jace en venant près de lui

Il ne le répondit pas mais entra dans le magasin, le gérant vint l'accueillir.

\- Bienvenue, que puis-je pour vous demanda le gérant

\- Je voudrais la peluche lapin rouge gothique s'il vous plait demanda Alec

Le gérant fit un regard désolé envers Alec,

\- Je suis désolé mais je viens de vendre cette peluche s'excusa le gérant

\- Oh il n'y en a plus d'autres questionna Alec

\- Non, il y en a plus du tout. Je devrais bientôt en avoir mais je ne vous garantis rien monsieur expliqua le gérant

\- Oh merci quand même souffla Alec

Ils sortirent du magasin, Alec regarda la peluche en reniflant.

\- Alec tu veux qu'on rentre proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la voiture, il pleura durant tout le trajet malgré le réconfort de Jace.

\- Alec, arrête de pleurer si tu veux on pourrait aller chercher une autre peluche tenta Jace de le réconforter

\- Je voulais cette peluche pleura Alec

Jace se dirigea vers un autre magasin de jouets mais Alec ne voulait pas rentrer préférant continuer à pleurer, il soupira et l'emmena à la maison. Alec continua de pleurer en tenant son ventre, tout le monde le vit rentrer en pleurant. Magnus ouvrit les bras pour qu'il se réfugie à l'intérieur, toutes les femmes de la famille commencèrent à taper des pieds en voyant Jace arriver.

\- JACE LIGHTWOOD, qu'as-tu fait encore gronda Maryse

\- Il est fragile en ce moment, je parie que tu lui as dit au sujet de ses kilos n'est-ce pas renchéri Izzy

\- Franchement tu es sans-cœur acheva sa petite amie

Il essaya de placer une phrase dans la conversation mais aucune d'elles ne le laissait se défendre, Alec continua de pleurer dans les bras de son mari avant de s'arrêter de sangloter. Magnus passa une main dans son dos,

\- Ça va mieux mon ange demanda Magnus avec douceur

\- Oui, je voulais cette peluche mais il n'y en avait plus renifla Alec

\- Tu pleurais pour une peluche conclue Izzy

\- Oh mon bébé compris Maryse en s'asseyant près de lui

Alec se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Donc tu n'as rien fait commenta Izzy en se tournant vers Jace

\- Ce que j'essayais d'expliquer mais vous ne m'écouter pas préférant planifier de me jeter dans une fosse avec des canards dedans brailla Jace

\- On est désolé ce que tu peux être dramatique parfois soupira Clary d'un brin d'ennui

Le blondin pesta dans son coin contre les femmes, Alec renifla en disant qu'il voulait cette peluche qu'il trouvait adorable. Maryse et Magnus le consolèrent, il sanglota comme un enfant.

\- Allez mon chéri arrête de sangloter, on ira acheter la peluche que tu veux consola Maryse

\- Mais je voulais celui-là sanglota Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas on achètera la peluche pour toi d'accord alors cesse de pleurer rassura Magnus

\- Tu me promets demanda Alec d'une voix enroué

\- Je te le jure promis Magnus

Alec alla se réfugier dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Ils se câlinèrent ce qui fit sourirent les filles, Jace marmonnait quelque chose sur les hormones d'Alec dans son coin. Quelques jours plus tard ils se retrouvèrent au bal qu'avait organisé le conseil pour fêter la victoire contre Valentin, Asmodée et Azazel étaient présents au bal sous l'étonnement de la famille.

\- Ils nous ont envoyé une invitation via ta mère informa Asmodée en haussant les épaules

\- Et moi je m'ennuie dans la dimension renchérie Azazel

Alec frotta son gros ventre en ressentant l'agitation du bébé, le conseil fut mis au courant de la grossesse d'Alec. Kirana les avait mis en garde de ne pas tenter quoi que soit contre le couple s'ils ne voulaient pas des représailles de la part des démons et des anges, le conseil s'est abstenu de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Tout va bien mon ange demanda Magnus en caressant l'énorme ventre

\- C'est jute que notre enfant a envie de jouer en ce moment gloussa Alec

Son mari sourit et frotta le ventre pour faire calmer son enfant, Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus. Izzy vint proposer Magnus de danser avec elle,

\- Je n'ai pu danser avec Johnny alors j'en profite pour danser avec toi taquina Izzy

\- On ne laisse pas Bébé dans son coin imita Magnus en prenant la main d'Izzy

Ils allèrent danser sous le regard souriant d'Alec, Maryse vint près de lui.

\- Ça va demanda Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils

\- Ton petit enfant est en train de me donner des coups de pied depuis tout à l'heure gloussa Alec en caressant son ventre

Maryse ria légèrement et mit la main sur le ventre de son fils, elle sentit un coup de pied ce qui l'a fait sourire encore plus que d'habitude. Robert s'approcha d'eux,

\- Mon petit enfant fait des siennes remarqua Robert

\- On dirait que oui vu les nombreux coups de pieds qu'il me donne ria Alec

\- Tu faisais la même chose à ta mère ria Robert

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait sa maman s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, c'était les meilleurs moments que j'ai eus quand j'ai été enceinte de toi rassura Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front

Son fils sourit à ça, Magnus revint avec Izzy dans les bras.

\- Au moins j'ai eu la chance de danser avec Johnny même s'il est marié à mon frère déclara Izzy en faisant rire tout le monde

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et lui embrassa, ils contemplèrent la soirée quand deux étoiles vinrent illuminer la salle. Les deux étoiles révélèrent Ithuriel et Raziel dans toute leur gloire, tous s'inclinèrent devant eux sauf la famille Lightwood-Bane et Fairchirld et Garroway habitués à les voir.

\- Relevez-vous mes enfants, aujourd'hui je suis fière de vous en particulier vous deux félicita Raziel vers le couple

\- Merci Seigneur Raziel remercia Alec

Ithuriel s'approcha de Clary et Jace, il mit une main sur la tête de la rousse et l'autre sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Moi aussi je suis fière de vous deux mes enfants, vous avez combattu avec bravoure déclara Ithuriel avec de la fierté

\- Merci beaucoup sourit Clary

\- Merci et je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé au visage la dernière fois s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien Jace, je sais que tu as été triste à la mort de tes parents souffla Ithuriel

Jace baissa la tête mais remercia l'ange, Azazel se récura le nez en regardant les deux anges.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, c'est le vieux croulant qui vous envoie demanda Azazel les bras croisés derrière la tête

\- On est venu de notre plein gré et aussi…commença Raziel

Il écarta ses ailes et menaça Azazel du bout de ses ailes, Ithuriel regarda la scène sans bouger avec Asmodée alors que tous eurent peur d'assister à une bataille.

\- …Je te défends d'insulter notre père termina Raziel

\- Azazel souffla Asmodée en voyant que son petit frère allait dire quelque chose

\- Très bien lâcha le démon

Raziel rangea ses ailes et se dirigea vers Alec, il mit sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci.

\- Je suis venu bénir le fruit de votre amour sourit Raziel

\- Je suis honoré de sa Seigneur Raziel dit Magnus

L'ange sourit avant de faire luire sa main sur le ventre d'Alec, il ferma les yeux et sourit encore plus. Ithuriel vint à son tour bénir le ventre d'Alec,

\- Je souhaite vous et le fruit de votre amour soit bénis de bonheur et d'amour souhaita Ithuriel

Ils le remercièrent avant que les deux anges ne partent au paradis, Ithuriel allait partir quand il se rappelle d'une chose. Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Voilà un cadeau pour toi sourit Ithuriel en faisant apparaître la peluche qu'Alec voulait

\- Ma peluche haleta Alec en le prenant

L'ange sourit et rejoignit son frère pour partir en forme d'étoile, Alec commença à renifler en maudissant ses hormones sous le regard amusé de son mari. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec alla mettre la peluche parmi les piles de peluches qu'il y avait dans la chambre du bébé. Il essuya ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Mon ange interpella Magnus

\- Les hormones m'énervent grommela Alec

\- Je comprends mais tu les aimes aussi non susurra Magnus en lui mordillant l'oreille

Il se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa derechef en passant la main sous son t-shirt, il le déshabilla dans la chambre du bébé quand Alec le stoppa.

\- Pas dans la chambre du bébé protesta Alec

Magnus ricana et l'emmena dans la chambre et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois avant de tomber de sommeil épuisé, son amant le laissa dormir et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine pour aller prendre son casse-croûte de la nuit avant de réaliser qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il soupira avant de réfléchir vu que Magnus s'était endormi épuisé, il eut une illumination et prit son téléphone.

\- Allo répondit Jace d'une voix d'ensommeiller

\- Jace, c'est Alec. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller m'acheter du surimi et du beurre de cacahuète pour moi demanda Alec

\- Alec, tu as vu l'heure il est plus de deux heures du matin râla Jace

\- S'il te plait Jace supplia Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à ton mari demanda le blond

\- Magnus dort épuisé de m'avoir fait l'amour répondit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- S'il te plait Jace renifla Alec d'une voix enrouée

\- D'accord attends-moi j'arrive avec tes commissions soupira Jace

Alec le remercia avant de raccrocher, il attendit son frère qui arriva en ouvrant la porte avec des sachets dans ses mains.

\- Tu sais que tu es tordu de m'appeler à plus de deux heures du matin soupira Jace fatigué

\- Je suis désolé, tu peux aller te coucher dans la chambre d'amis i tu veux proposa Alec

\- Merci beaucoup parce que dans mon état je vais avoir un accident bailla Jace en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis

Alec dégusta son encas quand Président Miaou vint ronronner près de lui, il le caressa avant de retourner se coucher dans le lit prés de son mari. Le lendemain il se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du petit déjeuner, il se débattit avec son ventre de 7 mois. Il trouva son mari en train de faire à manger, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus

Il s'abaissa vers son énorme ventre pour l'embrasser aussi,

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus au ventre

Alec gloussa et caressa les cheveux de Magnus,

\- Mon ange, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ton blondinet de frère dort dans la chambre d'amis alors que je ne l'ai pas vu chez nous avant de dormir demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai appelé pour m'apporter mon casse-croûte parce qu'il n'y en avait plus du tout répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Oh bébé pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé demanda Magnus

\- Tu étais épuisé de m'avoir fait l'amour répondit Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus l'embrassa en regardant son expression si adorable, il engloba son visage dans ses deux mains.

\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas au contraire j'aime prendre soin de mon mari et de mon enfant que j'aime par-dessus tout confia Magnus

\- Foutues hormones sanglota Alec en se réfugiant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sourit pour le consoler, Jace entra dans la cuisine pour les trouver comme ça.

\- Il reste du café questionna Jace en baillant

\- Je viens de le faire répondit Magnus en servant son beau-frère

Alec prit son petit déjeuner avant de caresser son gros ventre, Jace et Magnus l'observèrent depuis la cuisine.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il accouche soupira Jace

\- Pas moi, réfuta Magnus

\- Parce que tu es content qu'il te saute dessus pour que tu lui fasses l'amour déclara Jace

\- Exactement sourit Magnus

\- T'es vraiment un sorcier excentrique pervers ma parole répondit Jace

\- Et j'assume gloussa Magnus

\- JACE, TU POURRAIS APPORTER MON ENCAS S'IL TE PLAIT s'écria Alec

\- Pourquoi moi lamenta Jace

\- Parce que je dois faire les courses et passer au club nargua Magnus en prenant les clefs de sa voiture

Le blond souffla et emmena l'encas de son frère, il s'assit près de lui. Quand Magnus revint dans l'appartement, il vit un Jace complètement lessivé dans le canapé.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a épuisé conclu Magnus

\- J'ai été au service de messire Alec et sa cacahuète de bébé, je lui donne son encas tranquillement voilà qu'il se met à chialer parce qu'il se croit gros en le mangeant. J'ai passé une heure pour le rassurer ensuite maman entre-temps est passé en vitesse, elle l'a forcée à boire son lait ce qui donna comme résultat de deux heures avant qu'il capitule pour le boire et ensuite il m'a cassé les pieds en chantant une comptine dans la chambre du bébé pendant qu'il rangeait. Maintenant il dort dans votre chambre soupira Jace de fatigue

\- Mon pauvre se moqua Magnus

\- Tiens salut Magnus salua Clary avec de la peinture dans les cheveux

\- Salut biscuit, je parie que tu es venu donner un coup de main à Blondi ricana Magnus

\- Après m'avoir supplié au téléphone renchérit Clary sous le grondement de son petit ami

\- Un Alec bourré aux hormones version enfant trop peu pour moi souffla Jace

Magnus éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers la chambre où son mari dormait une main sur son ventre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

Il remua légèrement et continua de dormir, Magnus revint discuter avec sa cousine et son beau-frère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fureur de Kirana et la visite des grands-parents de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Nono0109 : Ithuriel va peut-être te le donner et pour Alec et les hormones continue encore dans le chapitre, Jace risquai un accident dans son état de fatigue XD.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec défia sa mère du regard, Maryse les mains sur les hanches tout en tapant des mains.

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Non gronda Alec

\- Ça suffit tes enfantillages et bois ton lait gronda Maryse

Il secoua la tête en gonflant les joues comme un enfant, sa mère soupira en se massant les tempes à cause de l'obstination de son fils enceint de 8 mois.

\- Très bien, tu ne sortiras pas de table tant que tu ne boiras pas ton lait interdit Maryse

\- Non souffla Alec

Magnus entra dans la cuisine, Alec voulu se lever quand Maryse le ramena à l'ordre.

\- Tu pourrais le rejoindre quand tu auras fini de boire ton lait signala Maryse les mains sur les hanches

\- Mais maman souffla Alec en faisant une moue enfantine

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Il prit le verre de lait en grimaçant et le bu sous le regard satisfait de sa mère, il tira la langue en regardant sa mère.

\- Je peux sortir de table maintenant demanda Alec

\- Oui tu peux y aller souffla Maryse amusée

Il sortit de table en mettant une main derrière son dos et une sur son ventre, il grimaça de douleur à cause de son mal de dos,

\- Ton dos te fait toujours souffrir remarqua Maryse

\- Oui grimaça Alec en allant dans le salon

Sa fratrie était en train de jouer à la console, Alec s'allongea dans le canapé. Magnus arrangea des coussins pour son dos,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Un peu mieux souffla Alec en regardant sa fratrie jouer

Il s'assit près de lui en massant ses jambes,

\- D'ailleurs vous avez déjà choisi un prénom pour le bébé questionna Max

\- Oui mais tu découvriras le jour de l'accouchement répondit Magnus

Max haussa les épaules sans rien à ajouter, Izzy fit la moue alors que Jace était toujours concentré sur son jeu.

\- La chambre du bébé est presque prête questionna Izzy

\- Oui, il ne reste plus que le berceau à monter sinon la chambre est terminée répondit Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Jace

Alec sourit et regarda sa fratrie et son mari jouer aux jeux vidéos, il sentit des picotements au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il plaça une main dans ses leggings pour gratter au niveau de son bas-ventre, il grimaça aux sensations de brûlure.

\- Ça va chéri questionna Magnus en le voyant grimacer

\- J'ai le bas-ventre qui me démange grimaça Alec en se grattant

\- Tu t'es fait piquer par quelques choses demanda Jace

\- Non mais ça me démange comme si quelque chose poussait répondît Alec

\- Ce sont les cheveux de ton bébé qui font ça révéla Maryse en entrant dans le salon pour donner à Alec un verre de jus

\- Les cheveux de mon bébé, répéta Alec

\- Oui, pour Isabelle. J'avais constamment envie de me gratter par rapport à ses cheveux souvient Maryse

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un traitement pour ça questionna Magnus en passant la main dessus pour apaiser les démangeaisons de son amant

\- Je crois que oui attend je vais aller regarder avertis Maryse en montant l'escalier

Le noiraud souffla de soulagement quand sa mère ramena la crème pour lui, il se leva du canapé aidé de sa mère.

\- Je vais t'aider à passer la crème proposa Maryse

\- Maman, c'est bon je peux le faire moi-même rougit Alec

\- Je viens avec toi mon ange renchérit Magnus

\- Non, c'est bon réfuta Alec

Sa mère le fit léviter dans l'escalier et il rentra dans son ancienne chambre, il retira son legging et haussa son t-shirt quand il soupira en essayant de retirer le bouchon avec son mal au dos. Il se leva avant de sortir de la chambre en caleçons les larmes aux yeux,

\- Maman renifla Alec

Maryse monta dans l'escalier pour le rejoindre, elle aida son fils à mettre de la crème sur sa peau irritée. Il s'assoupit sous le traitement, Maryse termina et l'embrassa sur le front avant de passer une main sur le ventre gonflé de son fils. Elle sentit une main effleurer la sienne, elle sourit de joie avant d'essuyer une petite larme de bonheur, elle descendit de l'escalier.

\- Il s'est endormis dit Maryse à Magnus

\- D'accord, il faut le laisser dormir car en ce moment le bébé est agiter la nuit ce qui le fatigue beaucoup raconta Magnus

\- Pour calmer le bébé tu devrais mettre de la musique, d'après ma mère ça calme le bébé. Je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté avoua Maryse

\- Je le ferai répondit Magnus

\- JACE cria Alec du haut de l'escalier

\- J'ARRIVE, messire Alec et sa cacahuète de bébé m'appelle soupira Jace

Il fit léviter son frère enceint dans l'escalier, il le mit dans le canapé après que Magnus ait arrangé les coussins.

\- Tu t'es réveillé très tôt remarqua Magnus

\- Bébé méchant ne veut pas me laisser dormir baragouina Alec les yeux ensommeillé

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se leva en grimaçant de douleur, ils dirent au revoir à la famille avant de rentrer chez eux. Alec était allongé la tête sur les jambes de son mari dans le lit, il s'endormit sur son mari qui lui caressait ventre. Il sentit le bébé s'agiter,

\- Eh mon petit ange, c'est l'heure de dormir chuchota Magnus au ventre

Il sentit un coup contre sa main,

\- Allez va dormir mon chéri, il faut que toi et ton papa vous vous reposiez murmura Magnus

Les coups se firent de moins en moins jusqu'à qui ne sentent plus de coups de pied, il sourit de tendresse. Il prit un livre sur la paternité et commença à le lire le temps que son amant se repose, Alec se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il bailla en se frottant les yeux,

\- Tu t'es bien reposé demanda Magnus

\- Pipi répondit Alec en se levant après s'être débattu pour se lever

Il alla dans les toilettes en se tenant le ventre et les dos, il fut irrité par les douleurs lombaires. Il s'allongea sur le lit en soufflant d'épuisement,

\- Encore un mois à râler ensuite j'accouche souffla Alec en regardant son ventre

Magnus gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il prit un coussin d'allaitement que lui avait offert Jocelyn.

\- Tu voudrais bien me masser s'il te plait demanda Alec en mettant sur le côté avec le coussin d'allaitement

Il le massa le dos ce qui le soulagea, ils entendirent un gargouillement provenir de l'estomac d'Alec

\- Je crois que bébé a faim ria Magnus

\- Je crois aussi ria Alec à son tour

Magnus se leva pour aller prendre quelques choses pour remplir l'estomac de son mari et son enfant, Alec grimaça en se levant tout en tenant son ventre. Il s'allongea dans le canapé du salon avec le coussin,

\- Je me demande ce que sera le sexe de notre bébé se demanda Alec en frottant la main sur son ventre

\- Il faudra attendre l'accouchement pour le savoir répondit Magnus en amenant un plateau de nourriture pour son amant

\- En tout cas j'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je n'en peux plus soupira Alec en caressant son ventre gonflé

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Ils mangèrent en regardant la télé, Magnus massa les jambes gonflées d'Alec. Ils entendirent des claquements de talons qui venaient vers eux,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Kirana avec des sacs dans chaque main

\- Eh bien maman tu veux dévaliser tous les magasins du monde taquina Magnus

\- Très drôle, je gâte juste mon petit enfant gloussa Kirana en mettant les paquets sur la table basse

\- Tu as acheté quoi questionna Magnus en regardant

\- Des vêtements, des biberons, des tétines et plein d'autres choses, répondit Kirana en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil pour enlever ses talons

Son fils prit certains paquets et les donna à Alec pour qu'il regarde, celui-ci vit des bavoirs avec les jours de la semaine avec des messages amusants. Magnus rigola à l'un des bodys,

\- Mon amour regarde ça rigola Magnus

Alec regarda et éclata de rire aussi,

\- J'ai une superbe mamie lue Alec en souriant

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister sourit sa belle-mère

\- Et tellement vrai renchérit Magnus en embrassant sa mère sur la joue

\- Tu les as acheté où questionna Alec en regardant des biberons avec des dessins

\- J'ai été à Milan, je devais nettoyer un nid de démons là-bas expliqua Kirana

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Milan, la capitale de la mode déclara Magnus

\- Exactement sourit Kirana

Alec sourit devant la fascination de la mode de la mère et du fils, elle resta un peu avec eux avant de monter dans son appartement pour se reposer. Magnus emmena les cadeaux de sa mère dans la chambre du bébé, Alec le suivit et s'assit sur la chaise à bascule en mangeant son encas.

\- Je pense que notre bébé sera le plus gâté qui soit supposa Manus

\- Je pense aussi entre tes parents et les miens sans compter sur Clary et les autres, il où elle sera très chouchoutée renchérit Alec

\- J'espère au moins que notre enfant ne sera pas capricieux souhaita Magnus

Il fut amusé devant le soupir de son mari au sujet de leur enfant,

\- Magnus, Alec, où vous êtes demanda une voix familière

\- Fais comme si on n'est pas là proposa Magnus

Alec balança la tête en riant, ils virent Clary et la bande entrée dans la chambre du bébé. Magnus fusilla sa cousine du regard qui lui tira la langue en réponse,

\- Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi grommela Magnus

\- Oh tu sais que j'adore te faire chier répliqua Clary

Les deux cousins commencèrent à se chicaner l'un contre l'autre sous les regards amusés de tout le monde,

\- Maman m'a donné une salade de fruits pour toi, je l'ai mis dans le réfrigérateur pour toi prévint Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec

La chambre est presque terminée observa Simon

\- Il ne manque plus que le berceau du bébé ensuite ce sera terminée expliqua Alec

\- Vous n'avez pas encore mis le prénom du bébé constata Jace

\- On attend que le berceau soit fait répondit Alec

\- MAGNUS CONNARD LÂCHE MOI cria Clary sur l'épaule de Magnus

\- Non, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire répliqua son cousin en l'emmenant

Tous entendirent les jurons de Clary avant d'entendre un hurlement féminin avec les rires de Magnus, celui-ci revint dans la chambre avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

\- SALOPARD insulta Clary de l'autre coté

\- Tu lui as fait quoi questionna Jace

\- Je lui ai faits prendre une douche froide sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le salon quand ils éclataient de rire en voyant Clary trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle cracha un peu d'eau sur le parquet.

\- Eh mon parquet s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu n'avais pas à me faire ça pesta Clary

\- T'avais besoin d'une douche se moqua Magnus

\- Enfoiré, je vais me changer signala Clary

Elle alla dans la chambre de Magnus et d'Alec pour se changer,

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle a un sale caractère se moqua Magnus

Son amant le frappa légèrement, il ria à ça, Clary revint avec une chemise en flanelle verte avec un jogging avec des strass.

\- C'est à moi ça conclut Magnus

\- Je le sais et je te le vole se moqua Clary

Alec donna un coup à son mari qui allait protester contre sa cousine, celle-ci s'assit près de son copain.

\- Quel miracle que maman ne soit pas venue nous sonner les cloches remarqua Magnus

\- Eh bien disons qu'elle était occupée quand nous arriver toussa Clary gênée

Magnus fronça les sourcils devant la gêne de la bande, il comprit et fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Papa lui a rendu visite conclu Magnus

\- Il est un démon de la luxure non décréta Alec en frottant sa main sur la cuisse de son mari

\- Et toi t'es son gendre parfait chuchota Jace amusé

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Jace demanda Alec en l'entendant murmurer

\- Moi non réfuta Jace

Ils restèrent un moment avec le couple avant de s'en aller, Alec soupira de fatigue dans le canapé.

\- Tu veux dîner demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Son mari prépara son repas pour lui avant de lui couler un bain, il soupira d'aise quand Magnus lui massa le bas du dos. Il se retourna à moitié vers lui pour l'embrasser, Magnus le surplomba et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois avant de tomber d'épuisement. Il se leva pour aller chercher son casse-croûte, il déambula dans l'appartement ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il entendit un miaulement,

\- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir conclu Alec en caressant le chat

Celui-ci lui répondit en miaulant et en ronronnant près de lui,

\- J'espère que tu seras un bon chat pour le bébé souhaita Alec

Le chat s'endormit près d'Alec, celui-ci se somnola avant de s'allonger dans le canapé. Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit le lendemain, il paniqua et se leva pour trouver son mari endormi avec son pot de beurre de cacahuète dans les mains. Il le couvrit d'une couverture avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il alla préparer le petit déjeune pour son homme. Alec se réveilla en geignant de fatigue, Magnus apporta le plateau du petit déjeuner pour lui.

\- Bonjour mon amour, ça va demanda Magnus en posant le plateau sur la table basse

\- Merci beaucoup mon chéri, je suis encore fatigué. J'ai l'impression que ton bébé est en train de jouer à saute-mouton avec ma vessie grimaça Alec en essayant de se lever

Il l'aida à se lever pour qu'il aille aux toilettes, il mangea son petit déjeuner.

\- Tu veux sortir aujourd'hui proposa Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai envie de voir les entraînements de Jace et d'Izzy répondit Alec

\- D'accord alors on y va sourit Magnus

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ferme pour voir Jace tomber par terre avant de se relever en grimaçant de douleur pour foncer à nouveau sur son maître, Kirana évitait les coups d'Izzy et de Clary avant de mettre un coup de coude au nez d'Isabelle. Elle fit un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes de Clary, Jocelyn emmena un transat pour Alec.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils s'entraînent questionna Alec

\- Depuis un bout de temps répondit Jocelyn

\- Je vois ça souffla Magnus

Alec vit la grand-mère de Magnus Charlotte venir près de Magnus en lui mimant de ne rien dire, elle mit les mains sur ses yeux.

\- Alors ce n'est pas Jocelyn, encore mois maman, ni même biscuit. Je sais qui c'est,grand-mère sourit Magnus en se retournant

\- Bien jouer mon chéri sourit Charlotte

\- Je suis content de te voir avoua Magnus en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Moi de même mon petit chéri, alors Kirana m'a dit que je serai arrière-grand-mère très bientôt déclara Charlotte

\- Oui, Alec est enceint de 8 mois maintenant renchérit Magnus

Elle vint embrassa son petit-fils par alliance, Alec lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Elle haleta d'émerveillement en sentant le coup de pied,

\- Eh bien il où elle est actif ma parole remarqua Charlotte

\- Je sais, grand-père n'est pas venu avec toi demanda Magnus en remarquant l'absence de son grand-père

\- Ton grand-père est parti faire des courses pour Luke répondit Charlotte

Ils se tournèrent vers Jace et Izzy ainsi que Clary et les virent revenir vers eux épuisés et blessés de partout,

\- Je n'en peux plus soupira Clary en s'allongeant par terre

\- Ça se voit tu es couverte de blessure partout constata Charlotte

\- Kirana n'est pas allé de mainmorte grimaça Izzy

\- Tu sais si vous deux vous travailliez un peu votre vitesse, je parie que vous arriveriez à me battre souffla Kirana

\- Personne ne peut te battre à part papa gloussa Magnus

\- Non, lui il m'a eu par la ruse sinon crois-moi tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui répliqua sa mère

Un parchemin de feu apparut devant elle, elle le lit en soupirant.

\- Une nouvelle mission pour toi chérie demanda Charlotte

\- Oui à l'Himalaya grimaça Kirana

\- Fait attention à toi, il fait très froid là-bas conseilla Charlotte

\- Oui maman, j'y vais à plus salua Kirana

Elle fit un portail, elle allait s'engouffrer dedans quand quelqu'un cria.

\- PAS SI VITE, TU M'AS OUBLIEE KIRANA cria une voix familière

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix, ils virent Camille. Clary se remit debout malgré ses blessures, la colère déforma son visage. Magnus avait pris ses yeux de chat sous la colère, Alec tenait son ventre en signe de protection. Elle s'avança vers Kirana avec un parchemin, celle-ci lisait le parchemin quand la terre se mit à trembler. Ses cheveux se mirent en mouvement sous la colère, le pentagramme qui retenait son pouvoir originel se mit à luire.

\- Kirana, calmes-toi apaisa Charlotte

\- Comment ose-tu demander au conseil de m'accompagner articula Kirana

\- C'est un ordre du conseil de plus je suis un agent de contrôle pour t'évaluer sur tes capacités sans que tu n'utilises d'après eux ton apparence originelle expliqua Camille avec un sourire arrogant

\- Laisse-moi la buter déclara Clary

\- Clary gronda Charlotte en retenant sa petite-fille

\- Tu ne veux pas contre dire le conseil n'est-ce pas Kirana surnommé l'arme ultime du conseil se moqua Camille

Une bourrasque de vent projeta Camille assez loin, ils virent Azazel la main levé.

\- Moi, je m'en fous du conseil car ils ont peur de moi et de mon frère d'ailleurs tu vas méchamment déguster de t'être moquée la femme d'un prince des enfers, donc si j'étais toi je m'éclipserai loin de notre famille car j'hésiterai pas à te détruire menaça Azazel avec une aura démoniaque

\- Le conseil m'ordonne de suivre Kirana, je suis obligé répondit Camille en se relevant avec difficulté

\- Très bien c'est avant ou après que tu es sucé la queue de ce conseiller ou pendant qu'il te la mettait dans le cul demanda Azazel crûment

Camille fulmina devant la demande d'Azazel, elle serra les poings.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu petite pute du conseil,voilà un nom qui t'irait bien se moqua Azazel

\- D'accord, j'avoue le conseiller Malachie m'a demandé de faire ça sans l'approbation du conseil avoua Camille

\- Bien tu vois quand tu veux sourit Azazel

\- Maintenant tu vas dégagée d'ici et ne remets plus les pieds ici articula Kirana dont les yeux commencèrent à prendre une sérieuse teinte orange malgré le sceau dans son dos

La jeune femme s'en alla sans demander son reste, Kirana s'engouffra dans le portail malgré la colère palpable qui émanait d'elle. Charlotte soupira d'inquiétude, Jocelyn l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, elle ira bien rassura Jocelyn

\- Je sais mais je suis inquiète quand elle part comme ça en colère

\- Moi si j'étais toi grand-mère, c'est les démons qu'elle va affronter qui faut plaindre ricana Magnus

\- Magnus a raison, quand elle est comme ça personne ne peut la battre renchérit Clary

\- Vous avez raison les enfants sourit Charlotte

Azazel bailla et tira sa révérence en disant à son disciple de bien se reposer, Jace hocha la tête. Le couple resta un moment avec eux avant de s'en aller, Alec se reposait dans le canapé.

\- Tu crois que ta mère ira bien s'inquiéta Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour elle, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle part faire une mission énervée comme ça. Je me souviens une fois, je suis parti avec elle. Elle était enragée à cause du conseil, je peux te dire qu'elle à massacré tout un nid de démons à elle toute seule en faisant éclater sa fureur raconta Magnus

\- En plus elle est à moitié Kitsune renchéri Alec

\- Ouais sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent, Magnus prépara le dîner pour lui et son mari. Après le dîner il alla couler un bain pour son mari,

\- Le bain est prêt commenta Magnus

Alec était en train se regarder dans le miroir, il fit la moue en voyant son gros ventre. Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Tu es magnifique complimenta Magnus

\- J'ai l'air d'un éléphant de mer renifla Alec

\- Tu es beau, splendide mon amour, je t'avoue que depuis que tu es enceint je suis encore plus amoureux de toi car la grossesse t'a rendu encore plus magnifique que tu ne l'étais avoua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec gémit de plaisir en crochetant la nuque de son mari, il s'écarta de lui pour entrer dans la baignoire. Magnus alla sortir de la salle de bain pour le laisser se relaxer,

\- Tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre proposa Alec d'une voix mutine

\- Tu as quelques choses en tête sourit Magnus en se déshabillant

\- Hum peut-être gloussa Alec en faisant la place à son mari

Il mit son dos contre le torse de son amant qui lui caressa le ventre, Alec avait sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je me demande quel genre de pouvoir aura notre enfant questionna Alec

\- Je pense qu'il aura le pouvoir du feu ou de la terre supposa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Alec

Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec gémit de plaisir quand son amant saisit son membre pour le masturber. Il écarta les jambes pour permettre à Magnus de le doigter en se servant de l'eau comme lubrifiant,

\- Ah je te veux en moi maintenant haleta Alec

\- Tu es devenu encore plus sensible depuis le début de ta grossesse susurra Magnus

\- Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour ordonna Alec en levant son bassin pour s'empaler sur le membre de son amant

Il gémit de satisfaction, Magnus bougea en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches aussi, l'eau autour d'eux se mit à déborder par terre sous leurs assauts. Alec rejeta sa tête en criant de jouissance en se déversant dans l'eau, Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance quand les muscles internes d'Alec se resserrèrent sur son membre ce qui le fit jouir en lui. Ils sortirent de la baignoire, ils continuèrent de faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que Magnus tombe d'épuisement.

\- Un jour tu vas me tuer de plaisir souffla Magnus en fermant les yeux

Le noiraud lui vola un baiser avant de se lever pour aller manger son pot de cacahuète, il alla dans la chambre du bébé. Il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule tout en mangeant son pot avec les bâtonnets de surimi, après avoir goûté il caressa son ventre proéminent.

\- Papa a hâte de te voir mon chéri, beaucoup de personnes veulent te rencontrer comme tes grands-parents, tes tantes et tes oncles ensuite il y aussi ton autre papa qui veut te rencontrer. Ah mon chéri papa te demande pardon car il voulait que tu disparaisses de son corps car tu vois je ne voulais pas admettre que tu existais dans mon ventre. Pour moi tu étais une erreur de la nature mais ensuite papa a fait une rencontre qui lui a ouvert les yeux raconta Alec

Il repensa à cette petite fille qui avait tant traversé pour finalement être heureuse avec des parents aimants qui l'avait adopté, il continua de caress _er_ son ventre avec amour.

\- Mais papa te promet que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux mon bébé. Je te protégerai toujours mon amour contre ceux qui voudront te faire du mal promis Alec

Il ressentit une petite main lui touchait la main, il sourit tendrement avant de continuer de le caresser. Une main vint se poser sur son ventre, Magnus embrassa son ventre.

\- Papa aussi te promet d'être toujours là pour toi mon petit ange promis Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres en écoutant la promesse de Magnus, celui-ci sourit en sentant un coup de pied. Alec lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Je croyais que tu dormais commenta Alec

\- J'ai commencé à m'endormir mais tu n'étais pas à mes côtés mon amour répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- J'ai compris, je viens te rejoindre dans le lit gloussa Alec

\- Pour dormir parce que là je suis épuisée de te faire l'amour soupira Magnus amusé

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu refuseras de me faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin te connaissant aussi obsédée ria Alec

\- Je suis obsédé qu'avec ton corps bébé surtout tes fesses, si on me dit un jour de sauver quelque chose de chez toi je choisirai tes fesses sans hésiter plaisanta Magnus

\- Obsédé ria Alec

Magnus l'embrassa en riant, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus lui caresser le ventre avec amour et tendresse, il lui embrassa le ventre de temps en temps.

\- Papa t'aime énormément mon petit ange confia Magnus

Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari, ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure dans cette position avant de se lever sous le gargouillement du ventre d'Alec.

\- Je vais aller au club, tu veux venir où tu préfères aller chez tes parents proposa Magnus

\- Chez mes parents répondit Alec

\- Alors on y va, je viendrais te récupérer plus tard signala Magnus

Il déposa son mari chez ses beaux-parents, Alec fut accueilli par sa mère.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse en passant une main sur le visage de son fils

\- Ta petite cacahuète me fait vivre un enfer en bougeant beaucoup gronda Alec en regardant son ventre

\- Je vois sa ria Maryse légèrement

Robert descendit et fut ravi de voir son fils,

\- Alec, salua Robert

\- Bonjour papa, salua Alec

\- Comment va ma cacahuète questionna le futur grand-père

\- Ta cacahuète est en train de m'empêcher de dormir le soir en voulant jouer répondit Alec

Son père fit un sourire niais, Alec se dirigea dans le jardin en voyant Jace s'entraîner avec Max.

\- Alec, tu es là remarqua Izzy

\- Je viens juste d'arriver répondit Alec en s'allongeant sur le transat en soufflant dû à son état

Il regarda le match avant de discuter avec sa fratrie, Magnus vint le rejoindre deux heures plus tard. Ils restèrent pour le dîner avant de rentrer chez eux, Alec s'endormit fatiguer par la journée avec Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la surprise de dieu et un accouchement plein de rebondissement. Bisous glacés.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono0109 : Voilà la suite et les deux grand-pères sont là mais ils sont occupés, Camille ne va pas revenir pendant un moment. Kirana sera vraiment une mamie gâteau en plus de Maryse, la fratrie va bosser encore plus dur XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec se tenait le bas du dos en grimaçant, il souffla en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

\- J'ai l'air d'une baleine gronda Alec

\- Chéri, tu es enceint et tu es magnifique rassura Magnus en sortant de la cuisine

Il le regarda faire la moue avec son gros ventre de 8 mois, dans une semaine il entamerait son neuvième mois de grossesse et il avait hâte d'accoucher. Catarina avait conçu une potion spécialement pour Alec quand il accouchera de son enfant, elle lui avait dit de faire des exercices de yoga pour alléger son mal de dos.

\- Tu veux ton encas proposa Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plait grimaça Alec en se levant encore une fois pour aller aux toilettes

Il alla dans la salle de bain avant de revenir en soufflant, il se rallongea dans le canapé. Magnus apporta son encas puis il lui massa les jambes,

\- J'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je n'en peux plus de ses douleurs souffla Alec

\- Je sais mon ange renchérit Magnus

\- Non tu ne sais pas gronda Alec irrité

Il réalisa qu'il venait de gronder son mari, il éclata de sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour sanglota Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange, allez arrête de pleurer rassura Magnus

Il s'arrêta de pleurer et quémanda un bisou ce que Magnus le donna avec plaisir, le téléphone de Magnus sonna. Il se leva pour répondre avant de raccrocher,

\- Le club conclu Alec

\- Oui, tu m'attends ou tu veux aller quelque part demanda Magnus

\- Je vais aller chez mes parents, je crois que j'ai laissé la vidéo du yoga là-bas souvient Alec

\- D'accord, on y va lança Magnus

Il le déposa chez ses parents avant de se diriger vers le club, Maryse vint l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil.

\- Maman, tu m'apportes le ballon de yoga s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Tu vas faire du yoga questionna Maryse en allant chercher le ballon

\- Ouais, d'après Catarina l'amie de Magnus ça favorise l'accouchement expliqua Alec

\- Magnus t'aide pour ça questionna sa mère

\- Oui il a commencé à le faire avec moi répondit Alec

Maryse lui mit le DVD et le laissa faire du yoga, Alec le faisait en écoutant la télé. Sa fratrie le trouva comme ça en arrivant,

\- Tu fais tes entraînements questionna Izzy en s'asseyant

\- Oui, répondit Alec en continuant son yoga

\- Ça aide ce truc demanda Jace en regardant la vidéo

\- Oui, ça permet de récupérer après l'accouchement et aussi d'avoir moins mal expliqua Alec en faisant une pose de yoga

La vidéo se termina, Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant de bien-être.

\- On dirait que ça te relaxe observa Max

\- Enormément, mes douleurs lombaires et celles de mes jambes passent pendant que je le fais soupira Alec

Maryse amena un jus de fruit pour lui, il le but. Ils allèrent sur la terrasse, Alec était allongé sur le transat avec un plaid sur lui et regardait Jace et Izzy s'entraînés ensemble.

\- Ça va avec ta copine demanda Alec

\- On a rompu révéla Max

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé questionna Alec

\- J'ai appris qu'elle me trompait avec un autre, au départ je ne voulais pas le croire mais je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu avec un autre. J'ai rompu avec elle raconta Max avec un regard triste

\- Je suis désolé petit frère, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, Alec de toutes façons elle voulait sortir avec moi parce que je suis riche rassura Max

\- Tu as quelqu'un en vue demanda Alec pour le taquiner

\- Oui, ma future nièce taquina Max à son tour

Alec rigola avec son petit frère, il lui prit la main et le mit sur son ventre proéminent. Max s'émerveilla devant les coups qu'il sentit contre sa main,

\- C'est vrai ma future nièce ou mon futur neveu sera la seul personne que j'aimerais déclara Max

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied décréta Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Son petit frère fit une grimace avant de sourire discrètement, Izzy et Jace vinrent les rejoindre.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne nous as pas encore dit le prénom du bébé questionna Izzy

\- Ah bon alors tu attendras l'accouchement pour savoir sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Isabelle

\- Rien n'est juste dans ce bas-monde dit Max

\- Oh toi tu es un petit traître gronda Izzy faussement en le prenant contre elle pour le chatouiller

Les deux autres garçons rigolèrent à la scène, Izzy le laissa en paix avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche pour son rendez-vous avec Simon. Alec se fit léviter dans l'escalier par Jace pour aller se reposer dans son ancienne chambre, il s'endormit très vite. Il se réveilla en baillant, il appela quelqu'un pour le faire descendre. Jace vint le voir et le fit léviter,

\- Où-est maman questionna Alec

\- Elle a eu une urgence pour son travail et papa est dans son bureau à l'étage, Max est parti cherché un nouveau manga et Izzy est avec l'autre geek répondit Jace en mettant des coussins dans son dos

\- D'accord souffla Alec

\- Tu veux regarder un film proposa Jace

\- Oui, mais pitié par un film d'horreur répondit Alec

\- Tu ne tes pas remis de ce film avec les araignées rigola Jace

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Jace renfrogna Alec

Celui-ci mit une comédie, il le regarda en frottant son ventre pour calmer son gosse qui bougeait. Jace voyant l'inconfort d'Alec à cause du bébé, enleva les coussins derrière son dos pour s'installer à la place en calant Alec sur son torse. Il mit ses deux mains sur le ventre d'Alec et frotta dessus pour calmer l'agitation du bébé,

\- Ça va mieux questionna Jace

\- Merci Jace sourit Alec en regardant à nouveau le film

Ils regardèrent le film, Jace se leva pour changer de vidéo et partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec l'encas d'Alec.

\- Merci de t'occuper de moi remercie Alec

\- Je fais ça que pour mon neveu sourit Jace en s'installant derrière lui

\- Tu es sûr que c'est un garçon questionna Alec

\- J'en suis sûr que c'est un mec renchéri Jace

\- Et si c'est une fille glissa Alec en mangeant son surimi trempé

\- Alors je ne serai pas d'accord avec toi souffla Jace

Alec sourit à ça et ils regardèrent le nouveau film, Maryse les trouva comme ça. Elle fit une photo à leur insu, avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Robert descendit et trouva les deux garçons en train de regarder un film, il sourit avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Izzy et Max rentrèrent à temps pour le dîner,

\- Bordel, je veux accoucher parce que j'en ai marre de ses douleurs souffla Alec

\- J'ai été dans le même cas que toi mon chéri renchérit Maryse

Alec gloussa, Magnus arriva et se joignit à eux pour le dîner. Le couple rentra chez eux, Magnus massa le dos de son amant.

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Alec de bien –être

\- Je sais, notre bébé est endormi demanda Magnus

\- Oui il s'est endormi pour le moment sourit Alec

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure de jouer pour ses parents susurra Magnus

Alec ria avant de gémir de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son mari sur lui, il se retourna vers lui et l'attira pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Il était blotti contre lui après avoir mangé son encas, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant la télé dans le salon. Il se leva pour aller vers le salon, il vit son amant en train faire du yoga prénatal avec le ballon. Alec imita la fille dans la télé, il leva les jambes sur le ballon.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine salua la fille avant que le dvd s'arrête

\- Tu vas devenir plus souple que moi mon ange remarqua Magnus en venant le voir

Il l'embrassa avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café, Alec se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Magnus prépara une tasse de thé à la camomille pour lui, depuis peu il consommait du thé à base de plante. Il grimaça en le buvant,

\- Je veux reboire du café bouda Alec

\- Il faut attendre que tu accouches de notre petit ange rassura Magnus

\- Je veux accoucher maintenant s'exclama Alec en soupirant

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Au ciel Ithuriel regarda le couple avec amusement,

\- Comment ils vont questionna Raziel

\- Ils vont très bien, de même pour le bébé sourit Ithuriel

\- Tu vas rire mais ils auront une surprise pour l'accouchement ricana Raziel

\- Comment ça questionna l'ange

\- Père a fait plus qu'un miracle sourit son frère

Ithuriel écarquilla les yeux,

\- Non ils attendent…commença l'ange

\- Oui, rigola Raziel

\- Tu aurais pu leur dire répliqua Ithuriel

-Père me l'a formellement interdit riposta Raziel

Ithuriel se tourna vers le ciel,

\- Êtes-vous sérieux père demanda l'ange

Un grondement de tonnerre lui répondit ce qui fit rire Raziel, l'ange doré se tourna vers le couple.

\- Les pauvres, souffla Ithuriel

\- Au contraire ils seront très heureux sourit Raziel en posant une main sur son épaule

Les deux anges regardèrent le couple qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils les attendaient, le couple était dans leur lit sans savoir le plan de Dieu. Alec était assis dans la chaise à bascule pendant que son mari rangeait un peu la chambre du bébé,

\- Notre bébé va beaucoup se plaire dans sa chambre constata Alec en se balançant dans la chaise à bascule

\- Je le sais chéri gloussa Magnus

Il mangea son casse-croûte, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Alec se leva en soupirant, il alla regarder qui était le visiteur. Il vit la bande d'amis de Magnus,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Catarina

\- Bonjour Catarina salua Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda la jeune infirmière

\- Très bien à part mes douleurs lombaires souffla Alec

\- Il est où la chose qui te sert de mari questionna Will

\- Dans la chambre du bébé, il est en train de mettre ranger répondit Alec

Le trio à savoir Ragnor, Raphaël et Will allèrent dans la chambre pour ennuyer leur vieil ami, leurs compagnons respectifs roulèrent des yeux en voyant ça.

\- Alors tu es à combien de mois maintenant demanda Lily

\- J'ai entamé mon neuvième mois il y a une semaine répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu suis toujours les recommandations que je t'ai données questionna Catarina

\- Oui, je fais du yoga prénatal, je bois du thé à base de plante répondit Alec

\- Côté sexe avec Magnus demanda Tessa avec un sourire malicieuse

Alec rougit violemment,

\- C'est toujours intense mais en ce moment on ralentit par rapport au bébé et en même temps je suis beaucoup plus épuisé à causes des douleurs rougit Alec

\- Oh compris Tessa

Le quatuor d'amis vinrent dans le salon, Magnus s'assit près d'Alec et passa une main sur son ventre.

\- Qui aurait dit que notre Magnus national allait avoir un enfant déclara Ragnor

\- Comment ça questionna Magnus suspicieux

\- On pensait que tu aurais continué ta vie de débauché, renchérit Will

\- Avec ma magie de l'âme ironisa Magnus

\- C'est vrai avec tes crises de magie que tu faisais, c'était dur commenta Jem

\- Eh maintenant tu vas devenir père c'est fou ça s'exclama Will

\- Je suis comblé de bonheur sourit Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

Les filles furent attendries par la scène, Kirana arriva dans l'appartement avec des sacs.

\- Bonjour Kirana salua Catarina

\- Salut Cat, je suis contente de te voir sourit Kirana

\- Moi aussi, vous avez l'air en forme remarqua Catarina

\- Merci remercia Kirana

Magnus emmena les sacs qu'avait achetés sa mère dans la chambre du bébé,

\- J'ai acheté ses vêtements à Berlin après avoir nettoyé un nid de démons expliqua Kirana

\- Merci beaucoup Kirana remercia Alec

Will se pencha vers Magnus,

\- Bordel, ta mère est très sexy complimenta Will

Tous se tournèrent vers eux en entendant un cri de douleur provenir de Will qui se massait la joue alors que Magnus frotta son poing,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend vous deux demanda Tessa

\- Rien ma chérie rien du tout réfuta Will en voyant le regard meurtrier de Magnus

Elle le regarda soupçonneuse de même que Jem, Alec regarda son mari avec curiosité.

\- Je te le dirai plus tard commenta Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils discutèrent avec le couple, Kirana remonta à son appartement. La bande d'amis s'en allèrent de l'appartement après avoir commandé des pizzas et les avoir mangés, Catarina en avait profité pour faires des recommandations pour Alec maintenant qu'il avait commencé son neuvième mois de grossesse.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as frappé Will questionna Alec en caressant les cheveux gélifiés de son mari

\- Ce connard à oser enfreindre une règle fondamentale de l'amitié répondit Magnus en caressant le ventre énorme

Son amant haussa un sourcil en le regardant,

\- A savoir questionna Alec

\- Ne jamais dire à un pote que sa mère est sexy grinça Magnus

Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire sous le mécontentement de Magnus,

\- Ce n'est pas drôle renfrogna Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mon chat, c'est vrai que ta mère est très belle pour son âge sourit Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un pose les yeux sur elle de manière indécente avoua Magnus

\- Même ton père demanda Alec

\- Non lui c'est un cas à part mais je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme l'a touche ou la drague devant moi déclara Magnus

\- Donc tu seras jaloux de notre fils s'il est dans les bras de ta mère conclue Alec

\- Non ce ne sera pas pareil que moi et papa, parce que c'est son petit-fils enfin tu me comprends s'embrouilla Magnus

Alec rigola à son grand détriment, Magnus se jeta sur lui en lui chatouillant les côtes. Il rigola encore plus,

\- Tu capitules demanda Magnus en lui grignota le cou

\- Oui, et pour te dire moi aussi je ne serai pas content si quelqu'un regardait ma mère de manière indécente rassura Alec

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime confia Magnus

Il lui caressa son visage, quand ils sentirent un coup de pied. Ils se regardèrent en souriant,

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ou elle nous aime aussi gloussa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi ria Alec légèrement

Ils se câlinèrent en sentant les coups de pied du bébé, ils s'endormirent enlacés. Ils se retrouvèrent à la ferme pour regarder l'entraînement de Jace et d'Izzy ainsi que de Clary, Jace volait dans les airs en essayant d'éviter les attaques d'Azazel. Izzy et Clary combinèrent leur magie pour battre Kirana qui les évitait avec agilité, Asmodée avait rejoint sa femme dans les entraînements des filles. Il leur envoyait des boules de feu qu'elles devaient éviter en même temps que de combattre Kirana, Alec se leva pour la énième fois pour aller aux toilettes quand il sentit une contraction.

\- AH gémis Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- Alexander, que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir senti une contraction mais c'est passé rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Oui, rassura Alec

\- Tu as une contraction de préparation révéla Jocelyn

\- Une contraction de préparation demanda Alec

\- Oui, ton corps est en train de se préparer à l'accouchement ce qui veut dire que le jour J approche expliqua Jocelyn

\- Je comprends mieux compris Alec

Jocelyn expliqua à Alec ce qui se passait pour les contractions et la différence avec les vraies contractions et les contractions de Braxton, il soupira de soulagement en sachant ce qui se passera.

\- Bientôt notre enfant va venir nous rejoindre souffla Magnus en caressant le ventre proéminent

\- Je sais mais quelque part il va beaucoup me manquer parce que je ne sentirais plus ses coups de pied soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Si dieu nous permet nous pourrons avoir d'autres enfants rassura Magnus

\- S'il nous le permet souhaita Alec

Magnus lui prit le menton et l'embrassa pour le rassurer,

\- Il nous le permettra, je suis confiant sourit Magnus

Alec le serra fort pour espérer que leurs vœux soit exaucé de leur permettre d'avoir d'autres enfants plus tard, ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller dormir. Ils étaient chez les parents d'Alec, tout le monde était là pour un dîner de famille. Azazel était également là même si personne ne l'avait invité, il venait toujours taper l'incruste. Alec était en train de faire la tête à sa mère qui l'obligeait à boire son verre de lait,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, tu vas me faire plaisir de boire ton lait gronda Maryse

\- Non réfuta Alec en croisant les bras

\- Tu sais que je t'empêcherai de voir Magnus pendant une semaine si tu ne bois pas ton lait menaça Maryse

\- Non réfuta Alec encore

\- Très bien Magnus, ce soir tu rentres tout seul, Alec restera ici déclara Maryse

Alec regarda son mari hocher la tête, il but son lait en vitesse avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il tira la langue à sa mère.

\- Il est à moi déclara Alec en serrant son mari

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange répondit Magnus amusé

Tous furent amusés par le comportement enfantin d'Alec envers Magnus, ils s'installèrent dans le salon chacun parlant de tout et de rien. Alec caressa les cheveux de son mari, quand il sentit une contraction. Il grimaça légèrement avant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la ferme, ils y étaient resté jusqu'à tard le soir. Alec se leva pour aller aux toilettes quand il sentit une contraction qui le fit crier,

\- AH cria Alec

Magnus se précipita sur lui,

\- Mon amour, est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, juste une contraction de rien du tout rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Maryse

Il allait répondre quand il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes qui humidifia son pantalon, tous le regardèrent.

\- Je crois que le bambin veut pointer son nez aujourd'hui conclu Azazel nonchalamment

\- Ok, Magnus appelle Catarina pour lui dire de rappliquer ici et Maryse vient m'aider pour emmener Alec dans l'ancienne chambre de Magnus décréta Kirana

Maryse vint aider Kirana à emmener Alec dans la chambre, Magnus appela sa vieille amie. Alec grimaça sous les contractions, Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Alors Catarina est en route demanda Kirana

\- Malheureusement elle ne peut pas venir car l'hôpital est débordé en ce moment car il y a eu un accident mais elle m'a dit qu'elle va nous guider à travers le téléphone pour l'accouchement expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord elle t'a donné la potion pour Alec demanda sa mère

\- Oui il est chez nous sur l'étagère dans la chambre du bébé répondit Magnus en soutenant Alec

\- Je vais aller chercher la potion, Maryse essaye de regarder où en est le bébé décréta Kirana

\- Je vais chercher l'eau chaude proposa Jocelyn

\- Oui fait ça et apporte une serviette répondit Kirana en faisant un portail

Maryse enleva le pantalon humide de son fils, Jocelyn apporta une bassine d'eau chaude avec une serviette propre. Kirana arriva par le portail, elle donna à son gendre la fiole.

\- Bois ça conseilla Kirana

Il le but et sentit son bassin se modifier, Kirana se mit entre les jambes d'Alec. Elle appela Catarina qui lui dit ce qu'elle devait faire,

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je te rappelle s'il y a un problème souffla Kirana au téléphone

Elle raccrocha et inspira avant de regarder entre les jambes de son gendre,

\- Alec, tu vas pousser quand je te le dirai d'accord proposa Kirana

\- D'accord grimaça Alec sous la douleur

\- Maintenant pousse accorda Kirana

Il poussa sous les contractions, Kirana l'encouragea de même que Magnus en lui tenant la main.

\- Vas-y encore conseilla Kirana

Il poussa en hurlant de douleur, il serra la main de Magnus qui grimaça de douleur. Maryse lui donna de l'air frais via sa magie pour le rafraîchir,

\- Encore un peu Alec, je vois la tête sourit Kirana

Alec poussa encore jusqu'à ce que Kirana le stoppe pour vérifier le cordon avant de lui dire de pousser une dernière fois, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci pleura de tout son soûl,

\- Voilà votre fille dévoila Kirana

Le couple sourit de joie en voyant leur fille dans les bras de Kirana, elle le confie à sa sœur pour le laver après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical.

\- C'est une merveilleuse petite fille s'extasia Maryse

\- Oh oui, j'ai envie de la croquer renchérit Kirana

\- Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille demanda Jocelyn en la mettant dans une couverture chaude

\- On le dira quand tout le monde sera dans la chambre commenta Alec fatigué

La rousse confia le bébé à Alec et Magnus qui contemplait leur fille, Magnus embrassa le front de sa fille et embrassa son mari.

\- Elle est belle sourit Alec

Sa fille s'arrêta de pleurer en sentant les bras d'Alec, celui-ci la contemplait quand il sentit une contraction lui faire mal. Magnus prit le bébé,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Une contraction grimaça Alec

\- C'est ton placenta qui est en train de descendre conclu Maryse

\- Non, il y …commença Alec

Kirana se plaça entre ses jambes et souleva le drap, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- SEIGNEUR il y en a un autre s'étonna Kirana

Jocelyn sortit en vitesse changer l'eau sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde avant de refermer la porte. Alec poussa son deuxième enfant hors de lui, Kirana coupa le cordon ombilical.

\- C'est un petit garçon dévoila Kirana surpris

Maryse vint prendre son petit-fils pour le laver, elle roucoula avec lui. Alec n'eut pas le temps de demander son fils quand il grimaça sous une autre contraction,

\- Maman interpella Magnus inquiet

\- Il faut préparer une autre bassine d'eau parce que je vois une autre tête répliqua Kirana

\- MAGNUS, JE VAIS TE TUER D'AVOIR FAIRE CA, JE VAIS TE CASTRER hurla Alec en prenant son mari par le col

Celui-ci prit peur de son mari qui lui hurla dessus en mettant son troisième enfant au monde, Kirana le prit dans ses bras après que Maryse lui est confié une serviette chaud.

\- C'est une petite fille dévoila Kirana

\- Il y a encore où c'est tout questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est tout gloussa Kirana en voyant le placenta descendre de son gendre

Elle lava sa petite-fille, les trois femmes emmenaient les trois bébés vers leurs parents. Alec portait ses filles pendant que Magnus portait son fils, celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je crois que tout le monde attend des nouvelles dehors ajouta Jocelyn

\- Oui, ils seront surpris de voir ça gloussa Kirana

Maryse gloussa aussi, elles ouvrirent la porte. Tout le monde dehors fut inquiet de voir Jocelyn venir prendre trois fois une bassine d'eau chaude, Robert faisait les cent pas sous l'inquiétude. Il leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois femmes, celles-ci avaient les cheveux défaits avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Alors demanda Asmodée

\- On a deux bonnes nouvelles, la première l'accouchement s'est bien passé et la deuxième…gloussa Kirana

\- Vous devriez venir voir vous-même renchérit Maryse

Tout le monde entra dans la pièce pour voir trois bébés au lieu d'un, Izzy et Clary crièrent de joie en voyant ça. Alec le visage épuisé regarda la famille qui venait d'arriver,

\- Hé bien père à un humour décampant de faire ça lâcha Azazel en voyant les triplés

\- Les prénoms s'il vous plait, je veux savoir questionna Isabelle en tapant des mains

\- Notre première fille s'appelle Ella Clarissa, notre fils Maël Raphaël commença Magnus

\- Et notre enfant Lena Isabelle Lightwood-Bane termina Alec

Isabelle et Clary furent contentes d'apprendre qu'elles étaient les marraines,

\- Qui sont les parrains et marraines de ses petits trésors questionna Kirana qui c'était un peu arrangé

\- Pour Ella Clary et Jace vous êtes les parrains et marraines, pour Maël c'est Raphaël et Lily et enfin pour Lena c'est Isabelle et Max qui le sont dévoila Magnus

\- Merci vous deux remercia Isabelle émue

Jace fit un sourire de fierté alors que Max fit un sourire timide,

\- Papa tu veux porter ta petite fille proposa Alec

\- Toi aussi papa proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie répondit Robert

Asmodée prit Lena alors que Robert prit Ella, Jace se disputait avec Izzy pour avoir Maël dans les bras de Clary. Alec regarda ses enfants avec amour quand il vit des flocons de neige tomber sur eux, un grondement d'orage éclata dehors

\- Père interpella Azazel

\- Il bénit les enfants renchéris Asmodée

Kirana portait son petit-fils dans ses bras, Maël ressemblait à ses deux parents. Il avait les cheveux d'Alec, la forme du visage de Magnus, quand il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient de couleur turquoise. Ella était le portrait craché de Magnus avec la forme du visage d'Alec, elle ouvrit les yeux qui avait la même couleur que Magnus. Lena était le contraire de sa jumelle qui était le portrait craché d'Alec avec les mêmes yeux, seul le nez appartenait à Magnus.

\- En tout cas vous avez des filles et un fils qui vous ressemble à tous les deux révéla Jocelyn en portant Lena dans ses bras

Le couple sourit à ça, Jace tenait Lena dans ses bras quand celle-ci se mit à sangloter. Alec regarda sa fille quand il sentit une fuite au niveau de son téton,

\- Euh s'étonna Alec

\- Je crois que tu peux nourrir les enfants constata Maryse

Jace mit sa nièce dans les bras de son frère, Alec positionna Lena avant de rougir en regardant tout le monde. Tous comprirent et sortis en laissant le couple seul avec leurs enfants, Alec enleva son t-shirt de moitié pour permettre à sa fille de se nourrir, Magnus avait Ella et Maël dans les bras en attente de les nourrir. Alec regarda son mari qui embrassait leur première fille et leur fils sur le front,

\- Papa vous aime mes anges confia Magnus

Il sourit à ça, ils se regardèrent avec amour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la reprise des entraînements et le baptême des triplées. Bisous Glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono0109 : Tu vas encore mourir sous dans ce chapitre mignon, et oui trois en seul coup XD il est fort le Magnus ou l'arrière grand-père a un humour bien à lui.**

 **Sunako-Lee : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec se réveilla et passa une main sur son ventre, il sentit que celui-ci était plat. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son mari bercé l'une de leurs filles dans ses bras. Ses deux autres enfants étaient endormis près de lui,

\- Lena s'est réveillée chuchota Magnus

\- Elle avait faim demanda Alec

\- Non vu qu'elle s'est endormis dans mes bras répondit son mari

\- Ils sont magnifiques tous les trois s'émerveilla Alec

Magnus sourit et partagea ses pensés avec lui, il vint près d'eux avec leur deuxième fille. Il la plaça près de sa sœur et son frère, il se pencha vers Alec pour l'embrasser avec amour.

\- Merci mon amour de m'avoir permis d'avoir des enfants remercia Magnus

\- Moi aussi je te remercie le remercia Alec

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, Magnus se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte pour voir toute la famille entrer dans la chambre. Jace vint prendre sa filleule dans ses bras, Kirana prit son petit-fils dans ses bras alors que Maryse vint prendre Lena. Robert regarda sa petite-fille par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme,

\- Elle est tellement belle gloussa Maryse

\- Oh oui ils sont trop chou renchéri Kirana

\- A mon tour Maman je veux porter ma filleule déclara Izzy

Maryse confia sa petite-fille à sa fille, celle-ci se réveilla en baillant. Elle gémit doucement dans les bras de sa tante, Izzy gloussa devant la bouille de Lena.

\- Trop mignonne s'extasia Izzy

Kirana donna Maël à Maryse pour porter Ella dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ella est le portrait craché de Magnus quand il était petit observa Kirana

\- Espérons qu'elle n'aura pas son caractère nargua Clary

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Magnus

\- Que tu as un caractère de merde clama Clary

\- Clary langage gronda Jocelyn

\- Et toc biscuit nargua Magnus en lui tirant la langue

Elle lui rendit la même chose, Maël se réveilla dans les bras de sa grand-mère en sanglotant.

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure de la téter constata Kirana

Le noiraud rougit ce que tout le monde comprit et sortit de la chambre, Alec enleva son t-shirt après avoir récupéré son fils. Il le fit téter en lui caresser la joue, les deux filles étaient dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra acheter des trucs en triple plaisanta Magnus

Alec rigola à ça, plus tard Catarina vint avec le groupe d'amis. La jeune femme avait ausculté Alec et les triplés pour voir si tout était normal,

\- Tu vas parfaitement bien et les enfants aussi vont bien informa Catarina

\- De toutes façon s'il y avait eu un problème pour Alec, je l'aurais soigné informa Magnus

\- Alors leurs prénoms s'il te plait, ils sont adorable roucoula Tessa en portant Ella

\- Nos filles s'appellent Ella Clarissa et Lena Isabelle commença Alec

\- Et enfin notre fils Maël Raphaël Lightwood-Bane acheva Magnus

Raphaël fut surpris d'être le parrain,

\- Qui est la madrina demanda Raphaël

\- C'est Lily qui est la marraine avec toi parce que c'est grâce en quelque sorte à vous deux qu'aujourd'hui les triplés sont là confessa Alec en serrant la main de Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup et c'est un honneur et j'accepte avec plaisir remercia Lily émue

Tous portèrent chacun leurs tours les triplés, le quatuor d'amis s'étaient mis à se chamailler après que Will ait lancé une blague sur les filles qui feront tourner les têtes quand elles seront plus grandes ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plus à Magnus qui défendait avec véhémence qu'aucun garçon ne s'approcherait de ses princesses sous risques de mort prématurer. Les trois bébés étaient endormis entre leurs deux parents, Magnus la tête posée sur l'oreiller regardait son amant.

\- Tu te rends compte mon amour que mes deux petites princesses seront les proies des vilains garçons qui voudront leur faire du mal se lamenta Magnus

\- Magnus, soupira Alec amusé

\- Elles resteront avec moi pour toujours décréta Magnus

\- Et Maël demanda Alec

\- Il m'aidera à protéger ses sœurs révéla son mari

\- Tu es impossible souri Alec

\- Je pense que papa et ton père seront d'accord avec moi nargua Magnus

Alec rigola doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, il bailla.

\- Reposes-toi, je veille sur vous suggéra Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer conseilla Alec

\- Alors on se repose tous les deux proposa Magnus

Ils s'endormirent en ayant leurs enfants entre eux comme pour les protéger, les deux grands-mères entrèrent doucement dans la chambre et les virent endormi tous les cinq sur le lit. Elles ressortirent doucement,

\- Ils sont trop adorables s'extasia Kirana

\- Oh oui, tu as vu la petite bouille de Maël renchérit Maryse

Les deux grands-mères gloussèrent comme des dindes devant les bouilles de leurs petits-enfants, leurs maris respectifs se mirent à sourire en voyant leurs femmes complètement gagas devant leurs petits-enfants. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de donner le bain à Maël pendant que Magnus changeait Lena en attendant qu'Ella se réveille dans son berceau, Alec emmena son fils sur la table à changer pour que Magnus s'occupe de lui. Il en profita pour embrasser Lena dans sa grenouillère rose avec des imprimés de pois blancs, il récupéra Ella qui s'était réveillé en entre-temps et gémissais dans le berceau des triplées.

\- Je t'attends pour les nourrir informa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il fit prendre son bain à sa fille aînée, il la ramena pour que son mari l'a change.

\- Alors qui veut téter en premier roucoula Alec devant ses deux autres enfants

Lena sanglota en première ce qui fit sourire Alec qui la prit en déboutonnant sa chemise, il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule pour la nourrir. Magnus termina d'habiller Ella d'une grenouillère blanche avec des imprimés de chat,

\- Voilà mon petit ange, tu es toute propre maintenant sourit Magnus

Alec termina de nourrir sa deuxième fille, il lui fit son rôt avant de prendre son fils. Magnus coucha Lena dans le berceau, il fit patienter Ella pour la téter. Kirana entra dans la chambre en toquant doucement,

\- Mamie est là sourit Kirana en prenant Ella dans ses bras

\- Alors tu viens de terminer ta mission ou tu étais avec papa demanda Magnus

\- J'étais avec le conseil pour faire mon rapport au sujet de ma dernière mission qui a failli mal tourner expliqua Kirana

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec en nourrissant son fils

\- Rien de bien méchant je suis tombée dans une embuscade par des démons mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle facilement rassura Kirana

\- Et papa le sait demanda Magnus

\- Oui il le sait et arrête de t'inquiéter ton père me surveille quand je pars faire une mission périlleuse expliqua Kirana

\- Si tu le dis souffla Magnus

Alec termina de donner le sein à son fils et le donna à Magnus pour lui faire son rôt, Kirana lui donna Ella pour téter.

\- Maman, tu veux lui faire son rôt proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Kirana en prenant son fils

Elle lui fit faire son rôt en tapant doucement dans son dos, Alec nourrissait Ella qui avait commencé à sangloter de faim.

\- Voilà souffla Alec en lui donnant le sein

Sa belle-mère le regarda lui donner le sein,

\- Alors la nuit ça va questionna Kirana

\- Ça va, ils ne se réveillent que pour téter ou parce que leurs couches sont sales mais sinon ils font leur nuit tranquille répondit Magnus

\- C'est bien ce qui n'était pas ton cas, tu as été infernal la nuit accusa Kirana

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus en rougissant

Alec ria a la moue de son mari, Kirana ria légèrement en posant son petit-fils dans le berceau après qu'il se soit endormi dans ses bras.

\- Bon je vous laisse, je vais aller faire un peu les magasins pour mes trois petits trésors gloussa Kirana

\- Leur armoire est déjà pleine à craquer maman souffla Magnus

\- Il le sera encore plus allé je vous laisse salua Kirana en s'en allant dans un portail

Magnus vint près de son mari et sa fille, Kirana revient.

\- J'allais oublier vous deux, Asmodée m'a dit que les entraînements reprendront dans une semaine. Il attend qu'Alec se remette de l'accouchement pour recommencer l'entraînement expliqua sa mère

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Elle s'en alla en laissant le couple avec leurs enfants, Alec donna Ella à son père pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rôt. Magnus après l'avoir fait la déposa près de sa sœur et son frère, il rejoignit son mari dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça Alec par-derrière,

\- Ella s'est endormie demanda Alec en coupant les légumes

\- Oui avec Lena et Maël répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Magnus recula et l'aida à préparer le dîner,

\- Catarina t'a dit quand est-ce que tu peux reprendre le sexe questionna Magnus

\- Obsédé souffla Alec en le regardant

\- C'était une question théorique mon ange et non je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée réfuta Magnus en coupant la viande

\- Tu es sûr susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Peut-être susurra Magnus sur le même ton en l'attrapant par-derrière

Alec attrapa une tranche de carotte et la mit dans sa bouche, Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser en croquant la carotte. Ils rompirent le baiser, Alec fronça les sourcils en regardant son mari qui le regardait penaud.

\- Tu es impossible gronda Alec

\- Pas ma faute, tu m'as séduit en premier répliqua Magnus

\- Franchement tu es un obsédé de première soupira Alec en poussant son mari contre la table de travail

Il se baissa vers son pantalon en le déboutonnant, il lui fit une fellation jusqu'à qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. Ils se remirent à faire le dîner,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour toi pendant qu'on fera l'entraînement demanda Magnus en mangeant

\- Tu parles de la téter demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Ça ira, j'irai les nourrir après l'entraînement et puis Jocelyn et Luke pourront veiller sur eux en attendant où mes parents le feront. Je sais qu'ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénients à les garder supposa Alec

\- Je pense aussi gloussa Magnus

Ils terminèrent de manger avant de regarder un peu la télé, ils allèrent se réveilla en entendant l'un de ses enfants pleurer dans le baby-phone. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre, il vit Maël pleurer alors que ses sœurs dormaient tranquillement.

\- C'est quoi ce gros chagrin mon petit prince consola Alec en défaisant son peignoir

Le nourrisson chercha un instant le téton d'Alec avant de téter, son père lui caressa la tête affectueusement. Il lui fit faire son rôt, il vérifia sa couche avant de le remettre dans le berceau. Il rejoignit son mari qui était réveillé dans le lit,

\- Les filles dorment questionna Magnus

\- Oui, Maël s'est réveillée juste pour téter, j'en ai profiter pour vérifier sa couche aussi raconta Alec en se blottissant contre lui

Une semaine plus tard ils allèrent à la ferme, ils virent le trio en train de se faire entraîner. Azazel apparut devant eux en faisant la grimace au triplé,

\- Qui est votre grand-oncle préféré roucoula Azazel

Asmodée qui était là roula des yeux devant les gamineries de son frère, Jocelyn sortit de la maison avec une chaise.

\- Je veillerai sur eux rassura Jocelyn en s'asseyant

Le démon fit apparaître un berceau avec toit pour protéger les triplés du soleil en plus d'une moustiquaire, le couple les déposa dans le berceau avant de suivre le démon. Ils arrivèrent dans la plaine,

\- Nous allons commencer en douceur pour le moment avant de refaire comme d'habitude répondit Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit le couple

Le couple revêtit leur apparence, ils s'envolèrent dans les airs et évitèrent les attaques d'Asmodée. Au bout d'un moment Azazel rejoignit son frère en envoyant ses attaques sur le couple qui avait repris leurs anciennes habitudes de combat,

\- Leurs pouvoirs sont devenus encore plus puissants qu'avant la grossesse, j'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient diminué avoua Azazel

\- Leur pouvoir est basé sur l'amour plus ils s'aiment plus ils deviennent puissants expliqua Asmodée

\- Je comprends mais père a parfois un humour étrange remarqua Azazel

Le manipulateur du vent vit le Shuriken de Jace venir vers lui, il vola un peu plus pour l'éviter avant de l'attraper pour envoyer sur son disciple une attaque de vent puissant. Jace réussit à récupérer son arme mais il prit la lame de vent en pleine face ce qui le fit chuter par terre avant de se relever blessé pour revenir à la charge,

\- Excuse-moi un moment, je vais m'occuper de mon disciple s'excusa Azazel

Asmodée regarda son fils et son gendre combattre leurs clones avec hargne, ils avaient chacun leur Katana en main. Après quatre heures d'entraînement ils étaient épuisés alors que Jace et les filles étaient comme d'habitude épuisé et blessés,

\- C'est vrai que ça fait neuf mois qu'on ne s'est pas entraînement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité lança Magnus essoufflé

\- Vous êtes juste éreinté alors que nous on est blessé de partout gronda Clary en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures

\- Comme je te dis à chaque fois, tu n'auras pas de blessures si tu augmentais ta vitesse et tes attaques, conseilla sa tante en se dirigeant vers le berceau

Alec rigola avant de se lever pour aller vers ses enfants,

\- Ça va avec les enfants demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste changé Lena et Maël mais pour Ella je n'ai pas encore changé ses couches répondit Jocelyn

\- Je vais aller la changer proposa Kirana

\- Tu vas t'en sortir maman demanda Magnus

Elle fit un mouvement de main pour aller changer sa petite-fille, Asmodée prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et roucoula avec lui. Jace et Izzy se disputèrent pour prendre Lena des bras de Clary,

\- Je suis sa marraine alors bas les pattes s'exclama Izzy

Clary roula des yeux et rendit sa nièce à Alec, Jace et Izzy commencèrent à crier contre Clary.

\- Vous êtes privé des triplés à cause de vos disputes les punis Clary

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler en faisant la moue, tous furent amusés. Kirana revient avec Ella qui était réveillé,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la nourrir constata Kirana en donnant Ella à Alec

Elle récupéra Lena, Alec alla dans la maison pour nourrir sa fille. Jocelyn en avait profité pour prendre Maël,

\- Et dire que c'est comme si c'était hier que j'ai assisté à leur naissance souffla Jocelyn

\- Oui sourit Kirana en caressant la joue de sa petite fille

Luke arriva et porta son petit-neveu dans les bras, Alec revint après avoir nourri Ella. Lena sanglota dans les bras de Luke qui était le signe qu'elle avait faim, il la prit et la nourrir à son tour avant de donner à sa sœur le soin de lui faire son rôt. Il prit son fils pour le nourrir,

\- Tu nourris lequelles en premier questionna Jocelyn

\- Ça dépend, je nourris celui qui pleure le plus où je prends l'un des trois au hasard répondit Alec en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Et si les trois pleurent en même temps questionna Clary

\- Je les fais patienter le temps qu'Alexander nourrit l'un des trois répondit Magnus

Alec fit faire son rôt à son fils en reboutonnant sa chemise, ils restèrent un moment avant de partir voir les parents d'Alec. Ils portèrent les trois cosys dans la maison quand Maryse et Robert vinrent les accaparer en prenant deux des triplés alors que Jace vint voler sa nièce avant Izzy qui bouda dans son coin

\- Hein, qui est la puce à sa mamie roucoula Maryse en embrassant Lena

Alec regarda son père qui faisait de même avec son fils,

\- AH LENA cria Jace

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jace qui avait de la régurgitation de lait sur le t-shirt, Lena s'était rendormie comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je crois que ça signifie qu'elle t'adore nargua Izzy en récupérant sa nièce

\- Haha très drôle attend qu'Ella te vomisse dessus grommela Jace en essuyant son t-shirt

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la secouer autant conseilla Alec

\- Mouais ronchonna Jace

Izzy nargua son frère avec Lena qui dormait toujours, Max portait Ella après que Maryse soit parti préparer le dîner.

\- Vous allez voir le haut sorcier pour les pouvoirs des triplés demanda Robert

\- Non, pas encore. Nous attendons encore un peu avant d'y aller voir de plus il faut qu'on organise le baptême des enfants expliqua Alec

\- Il faut que vous le consultiez pour savoir quel pouvoir chacun d'eux ont n'est-ce pas mon grand hein le grand garçon à son papy roucoula Robert à Maël

Magnus vint près de son mari en regardant son beau-père,

\- Matez-moi ce papy gâteau ricana Magnus

\- Je te signale que ton père fait la même chose répliqua Alec en retournant vers lui

\- Je sais nos parents sont des grands-parents gâteau envers nos enfants, je me demande si le Seigneur Raziel et Ithuriel le seront aussi se demanda Magnus

\- Les enfants sont considérés comme des anges au ciel renchérit Alec

\- J'avais oublié, les triplés sont vraiment des petits anges sourit Magnus en contemplant ses enfants dans les bras de chacun des membres de la famille

Alec sourit en répondant à la remarque de son amant, peu de temps plus tard ils se rendirent aux bâtiments des sorciers. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, un sorcier cagoulé les attendait.

\- Haut sorciers salua Magnus en portant un cosy

\- Bienvenu, qui passe en premier demanda le haut sorcier

Alec prit Ella et la plaça sur l'autel, le sorcier passa la main au-dessus de l'enfant. Alec et Magnus sentirent la magie du sorcier qui essayait de découvrir de quelle magie était leur fille aînée, une aura d'eau vint entourer Ella et danser autour d'elle.

\- Cette enfant a le pouvoir de l'eau dévoila le sorcier

Magnus récupéra sa fille pour qu'Alec place son fils sur l'autel, la même procédure se fit pour le petit bébé. Du vent sortait de leur fils avant de se calmer doucement,

\- Celui-ci a le pouvoir de l'air dévoila l'homme

Alec récupéra son fils pendant que Magnus plaça Lena sur l'autel pour découvrir son pouvoir, le sorcier commença son office quand Lena ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme. Elle cligna les yeux et fit valser le sorcier contre le mur, elle se fit entourer d'une aura de feu en prenant l'apparence d'un renard. Le couple fut surpris de voir le petit renard de feu qui grondait contre le sorcier avant de se dématérialiser,

\- Magnus souffla Alec en prenant sa fille dans les bras

\- Je pense qu'elle a hérité des gènes des Kitsune de maman conclue Magnus

\- Votre fille à le pouvoir du feu en plus des pouvoirs des Kitsune révéla le sorcier en se relevant

Le couple regarda leur deuxième fille endormie, ils rentrèrent chez eux encore choquée par le pouvoir de leur deuxième fille. Kirana les accueillit,

\- Alors questionna Kirana en prenant Ella

\- Ella a le pouvoir de l'eau et Maël celui du vent répondit Alec en mettant les cosys sur la table

\- Et Lena questionna Kirana

Alec regarda son mari qui hocha la tête,

\- Ta petite fille a hérité de ton pouvoir maman révéla Magnus

\- Celui de la terre roucoula Kirana

\- Non l'autre pouvoir souffla Alec amusé

Elle se figea et regarda son fils et son gendre, elle regarda Lena dans le cosy.

\- Elle a hérité du pouvoir des Kitsune réalisa Kirana

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Oh je croyais qu'il était dilué dans ton sang par rapport à ton père mais je constate que ça a sauté une génération déclara Kirana

\- D'ailleurs à partir de quel âge les queues apparaissent demanda Alec

\- Normalement la première queue apparaît en général quand on atteint 10 ans mais je ne suis pas sûr, il faut se renseigner à la source expliqua Kirana

\- Tu veux parler de mon grand-père biologique conclu Magnus

\- Oui, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'était peu de temps avant ma rencontre avec ton père se souvient Kirana

\- Nous irons le voir pour se renseigner pour Lena décréta Alec

Magnus hocha la tête, Kirana sourit en regardant sa petite fille. Toute la famille fut mise au courant des pouvoirs des triplés, Asmodée fut heureux d'apprendre que Lena avait hérité du pouvoir de sa femme.

\- Au moins je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir à me faire plier comme sa grand-mère plaisanta Asmodée

Kirana avait rougi à ça, ils avaient organisé le baptême des triplés à la maison familiale des Lightwood. Le conseil avait félicité le couple pour la naissance des triplés,

\- Que es el ahijado a su padrino eh (1) roucoula Raphaël envers Maël qui était dans les bras de Lily

\- Un vrai parrain gâteau se moqua Will

\- Jaloux demanda l'hispanique

\- Moi de toi jamais, au contraire je ne suis pas jaloux d'un mec dont le filleul est en train de draguer ma copine se moqua Will

\- Encore dans le berceau et déjà play-boy, il n'y a pas dire c'est bien le fils de Magnus nargua Ragnor

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon fils a hérité de mon charme se vanta Magnus

\- Je dirai le charme d'Alec parce que tu as le charme d'un poux nargua Will

\- Espèce de connard insulta Magnus

Le quatuor se mit à se chamailler devant les regards blasés des autres, Lily roucoula avec son filleul.

\- Où-sont les filles questionna Catarina en caressant la joue de Maël

\- Ella est avec mes parents et Lena avec ceux de Magnus répondit Alec

\- Chacune est avec ses grands-parents ria Tessa

\- Exacte ria Alec

Deux étoiles vinrent illuminer la salle, ils virent Raziel et Ithuriel apparaître. Les deux anges s'avancèrent vers le couple,

\- Je vous félicite pour la naissance des triplés félicita Raziel

\- Ils sont adorables complimenta Ithuriel

\- Je peux dire que père à un humour étrange ajouta Azazel

\- On le sait répliqua Raziel

\- Eh je disais ça comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as tes règles se moqua le démon

\- Retenez-moi ou je le tue fulmina Raziel

Ithuriel fit un sourire désolé alors qu'Asmodée soupira de dépit, Alec et Magnus s'approchèrent des deux anges avec leurs enfants après les avoirs récupérés. Chacun d'eux bénit les triplés,

\- Ils seront toujours sous ma protection et ont ma bénédiction en tant que mes enfants annonça Raziel

\- Ils seront toujours à l'abri du mal et des malheurs renchérit Ithuriel

Les triplés eurent une aura dorée autour d'eux signe que les bénédictions des deux anges s'appliquèrent, ils restèrent encore un moment avant de s'en aller. Après la soirée le couple rentra chez eux, ils contemplèrent leurs enfants endormis dans leur berceau.

\- Ils sont tellement merveilleux sourit Magnus

\- Pour Ella et Maël oui,mais pour Lena elle a encore régurgité sur Jace révéla Alec

\- A croire que notre fille a un problème avec lui parce que c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fait ça ricana Magnus

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec pencha la tête sur le côté pour soupirer d'aise. Magnus le prit par la main, il l'emmena dans le salon. Il mit la musique de leur première danse à leur mariage doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, il vint vers lui en prenant sa main.

\- M'accorderas-tu cette danse proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Ils dansèrent dans le salon en riant, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour. Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus le fit tourner pour que son dos soit plaqué contre son torse ce qui le fit sourire, il le fit tourner à nouveau. Alec s'accrocha à son cou en le regardant avec amour, ils étaient enfermés dans leur bulle d'amour et de tendresse qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que la musique s'était terminée depuis un moment. Ils allèrent se coucher après leur danse improvisée, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus entendit l'un des triplés qui pleuraient dans le baby-phone. Il se leva en rassura Alec, il alla dans la chambre pour voir son fils suspendu au-dessus du berceau en pleurant. Il se transforma pour faire apparaître ses ailes et l'attrapa, il le rassura dans ses bras.

\- Magnus interpella Alec attiré par le pouvoir de Magnus

\- Notre fils utilisait ses pouvoirs dans son sommeil confia Magnus

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien mais il faudra le surveiller un peu déclara Magnus

Alec le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, le petit sorcier gémit en s'agrippant au peignoir d'Alec. Il défit son peignoir de moitié et le laissa se nourrir, Magnus vint le regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

\- Tu en donne un peu à papa proposa Magnus en caressant le visage de son fils

Il regarda son père en continuant de boire,

\- Ça veut dire non conclu Magnus

Je pense que c'est un non gloussa Alec

Magnus fit la moue, Alec le confia pour qui lui fasse son rôt. Pendant que Magnus lui fit faire son rôt, il vérifia ses filles qui étaient toujours endormies. Magnus déposa son fils près de ses sœurs, ils les regardèrent un moment avant de rentrer dans leur chambre pour s'endormir. Alec se réveilla et vit que son mari n'est pas dans le lit, il se leva pour voir sa fratrie avec les triplés dans les bras.

\- Regarde Ella, ton père se réveille enfin lança Jace en berçant sa filleule

Magnus est parti un moment au club et il a donné la permission de prendre les triplés révéla Clary en jouant avec son neveu

\- Je vois, donc vous ne savez pas s'il les a changés ou pas questionna Alec

\- On s'en est occuper pour toi, d'ailleurs Jace avait peur d'ouvrir la couche de sa propre filleule se moqua Izzy

\- Non mais tu as vu les horreurs qu'elle a faites s'horrifia Jace

\- Tu croyais quoi qu'elle faisait caca en arc-en-ciel et en paillette se renfrogna Alec

\- Peut-être en paillettes en connaissant son autre père qui en est fan se moqua Clary

\- Ne t'inquiète pas biscuit, quand elles seront grandes elles baigneront dans les paillettes promis Magnus

\- J'espère qu'Alec va t'empêcher de faire ça clama Clary

Alec haussa les épaules ce qui horrifia encore plus Clary et fit sourire son cousin, Jace hurla quand il vit du vomi sur lui de la part de Lena.

\- Cette enfant à un sérieux problème avec moi hurla Jace

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconcertée de Jace en éloignant Lena loin de lui, celui-ci bouda dans son coin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre la rencontre du père biologique de Kirana et l'alliance de Camille. Bisous glacés.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Jace va devenir la cible préféré de Lena et oui elle a le sang des Kitsune, peut-être que l'arrière grand-père aura encore un humour étrange XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec s'occupait de changer Ella pendant que les deux autres étaient dans leurs transats, Lena agitait son poing et Maël somnolait. Alec embrassa la joue de sa fille en faisant un son bruyant,

\- Voilà ma puce, tu es toute propre sourit Alec en la mettant dans le transat

Elle bailla avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, son frère s'était endormi aussi seul Lena regardait un peu partout. Alec posa les transats sur le plan de travail, il faisait le petit déjeuner de Magnus et pour lui en jetant des coups d'œil à ses enfants. Magnus arriva dans la cuisine en baillant, il embrassa ses enfants chacun sur le front, il embrassa son mari.

\- Bonjour bien dormi salua Alec

\- Hm répondit Magnus en serrant Alec par-derrière

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec tourna la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il rompit le baiser en regardant son mari blasé,

\- Obsédé souffla Alec

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas mais continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants qui dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs transats. Il l'embrassa et se mit à genoux en défaisant le peignoir de son amant, il lui fit une fellation et le fit jouir dans sa bouche. Il se remit debout,

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus complètement réveillé

\- Tu parles maintenant ironisa Alec en terminant le petit déjeuner

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis habitué maintenant sourit Alec

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant de prendre le petit déjeuner lança Magnus en tapant sur les fesses de son amant

\- Hé s'indigna Alec

\- Il faut vérifier la marchandise de temps en temps ricana Magnus en allant dans la chambre

Alec se renfrogna devant son pervers de mari, il se tourna vers sa première fille qui était réveillée.

\- Hé oui ton père est un obsédé de première révéla Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, il mit les transats près de la table pour veiller sur eux. Magnus ressortit de la salle de bain, il s'assit à la table pour manger son petit déjeuner.

\- Aujourd'hui tu sors demanda Magnus

\- Non, peut-être faire un tour voir mes parents et toi tu vas au club demanda Alec

\- Non, ils m'appelleront s'il y a une urgence c'est tout répondit Magnus

Ils terminèrent leurs petits déjeuners, ils prirent les transats des jumeaux et les emmenèrent avec eux dans leur chambre. Ils les placèrent sur leur lit ,Alec caressait la joue de sa fille aînée pendant que Magnus caressait les cheveux de leur deuxième. Leur fils était au milieu de ses sœurs qui recevait des caresses lui aussi de la part de ses parents,

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Ella va hériter de ton caractère calme supposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça questionna Alec

\- Parce qu'elle est la plus calme des trois alors que Lena on dirait moi se vanta Magnus

\- Tu parles du fait qu'elle aime vomir sur Jace nargua Alec

\- Oui, en plus elle a le pouvoir des Kitsune renchéri Magnus en caressa sa joue

\- Je me demande si elle aura des oreilles de renard se questionna Alec

\- Oh Alexander elle sera le bébé la plus mignonne de la terre si elle ressemble à une Kitsune rêva Magnus

\- Les garçons aussi vont beaucoup l'aimer taquina Alec

Magnus grimaça et attira Lena dans ses bras et passa une main sur les cheveux d'Ella,

\- Non, mes filles vont rester avec leur papa, aucun homme aux mœurs douteuses ne s'approchera d'elles foi de Magnus Lightwood-Bane sinon ils vont être tranchés par mon sabre se promit Magnus

\- Papa poule nargua Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Bien sûr que je suis un papa poule qui défends bec et ongles ses petits contre les méchants hommes qui leur veulent du mal déclara Magnus

\- Et Maël questionna Alec

\- Je sais que mon fils sera un grand séducteur comme son père se vanta Magnus

\- Ah ça part contre je ne veux pas que notre fils devienne un dragueur de bas étage comme son père, je veux qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien souhaita Alec

\- Mon ange, n'oublie pas qu'il a deux oncles et un parrain qui aime foutre la merde rappela Magnus

\- J'avais oublié soupira Alec blasé

\- En plus d'Azazel renchérit Magnus

Alec fit un regard de dépit ce qui fit rire son époux, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et admirèrent leurs enfants endormis entre eux. Lena éternua avant de gémir doucement avant de se rendormir ce qui attendrit encore plus le couple,

\- Je savais que vous étiez là constata Clary les mains sur les hanches en entrant dans la chambre

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi au lieu de venir t'incruster chez moi gronda Magnus en se levant

\- Tu es mon seul cousin et il faut bien que je t'emmerde répliqua Clary

\- Sale peste pesta Magnus

Elle lui envoya un baiser pour le faire chier encore plus avant de prendre sa nièce, Izzy et Jace avec Simon entrèrent dans la chambre. Izzy prit son neveu pendant que Jace prit sa filleule dans les bras,

\- Félicitation pour la naissance des triplés félicita Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Merci Sheldon remercia Magnus

\- C'est Simon protesta Simon

\- Oui je sais Sam sourit Magnus avec malice

Ils allèrent dans le salon, Jace joua avec sa filleule endormit. Il le regarda avec sourire avant de se figer d'horreur,

\- Mais c'est quoi ça s'horrifia Jace

\- Quoi donc Jace, elle a fait caca questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Cette horreur qu'elle porte s'exclama Jace

Ella portait un body blanc avec des imprimés de canard rose dessus, tous le regardèrent dépités.

\- C'est son idée révéla Alec en pointant son compagnon

\- Elle est trop mignonne dedans se moqua Magnus

\- C'est une horreur ouais, osez faire ça à ma filleule s'horrifia Jace

Clary roula des yeux devant le visage horrifié de Jace mais regarda son cousin suspicieusement, celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle fit la moue en comprenant la vengeance de Magnus envers elle en utilisant la peur de son petit copain,

\- C'est mesquin commenta Clary

\- Rien n'est mesquin ma petite biscotte ricana Magnus

\- En tout cas les triplés sont magnifiques complimenta Simon en jouant avec la main de Maël

Alec lui fit un sourire de remerciement,

\- Alors pour Lena, quand est-ce que vous partez voir le père biologique de tantine questionna Clary en berçant sa nièce

\- Quand maman rentrera de sa mission en Italie répondit Magnus

\- Elle est en Italie s'étonna Izzy en embrassant son neveu

\- Oui, nettoyage de nid de démons glissa Alec

Maël gémissait dans les bras d'Izzy, il bougea la tête en mettant la main sur le sein de sa tante. Il mit sa bouche sur le sein d'Izzy pour téter,

\- Je crois qu'il a faim parce qu'il cherche à téter gloussa Izzy en se levant

Elle donna son neveu à son frère qui déboutonna sa chemise pour le faire téter, il nourrit son fils sans montrer quoique soit à sa fratrie.

\- Il est trop mignon quand il fait ça s'extasia Izzy

\- Oh oui renchérit Clary

\- Leur papa aussi voudrait un peu de lait blagua Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Tous rigolèrent au rougissement d'Alec, Magnus lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tiens comme punition, fais lui faire son rôt le punis Alec en la passant leur fils

\- Allez viens voir papa mon ange roucoula Magnus

Il tapota sur le dos de son fils, Ella gémis à son tour. Jace donna à son tour sa nièce à son frère pour qu'il la nourrisse, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Il vérifia sa couche,

\- Sa couche est pleine constata Alec en se levant

\- Je pourrais la changer proposa Izzy en la prenant

\- D'accord accorda Alec

Izzy alla dans la chambre pour changer sa nièce,

\- C'est normal que Lena ne se réveille pas pour boire son lait s'inquiéta Clary

\- Elle ne va pas tarder ne t'en fait pas rassura Magnus en berçant son fils

Comme pour donner raison à son père elle se réveilla en pleurant, Clary lui confia Lena. Il ouvrit sa chemise pour que sa fille puisse prendre sa pitance, Izzy revient avec Ella dans les bras.

\- Elle avait fait juste pipi dans sa couche dévoila Izzy

\- Parfait, je termine avec Lena et ensuite je vais la nourrir souffla Alec

\- Tu arrives à équilibrer le lait entre eux questionna Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Ouais, j'arrive à équilibré entre les trois répondit Alec

\- Par exemple Lena boit du coté gauche, le temps que le coté droit fait des montés ensuite soit Maël ou Ella le boit plus tard expliqua Magnus

\- Ça fait mal les montés de lait questionna Clary

\- C'est comme si tu avais un truc qui tire sur la peau avant que ça sorte souffla Alec

Lena s'endormit sur le téton d'Alec, il bougea légèrement ce qui la réveilla et elle continua de téter.

\- A croire qu'elle veut rester comme ça ricana Jace

\- Elle fait ça assez souvent sourit Magnus

\- Tiens Jace, fais son rôt le temps que je nourris Ella proposa Alec

\- D'accord souffla Jace

Il prit sa nièce avant de la regarder suspicieusement, celle-ci était endormie.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est endormie demanda Jace

\- Jace ce n'est qu'un bébé, on dirait que tu as peur de Lena se moqua sa petite-amie

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle juste qu'elle vomisse sur moi murmura Jace

Il tapota le dos de sa nièce avant d'entendre un gros rôt, Jace grimaça en voyant lait sur son haut.

\- Pas de commentaire grimaça Jace en passant sa nièce à sa copine pour aller se nettoyer

\- Je crois que définitivement Lena à un problème avec Jace ricana Magnus

Le blondinet revient dans le salon, il regarda sa nièce dans les bras de Clary et jura que celle-ci le regardait avec un visage moqueur. Après ça la fratrie resta un moment avec eux avant de les laisser seul avec les enfants, le couple avait mis leurs enfants dans leur berceau pour dormir dans le salon et ils se câlinèrent sur le canapé. Magnus embrassa Alec dans le cou en regardant la télé,

\- Papa pourrait avoir un peu de lait demanda Magnus d'un ton sensuel

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane, tu es un obsédé de première s'écria Alec en rougissant

\- J'admire juste ta beauté mon amour surtout tes fesses que j'aime le plus, ils sont tellement divines et fermes. Ils sont une pure merveille pour les yeux confessa Magnus en passant une main sur les fesses de son amant

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un pervers s'indigna Alec

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes quand l'un des triplés se réveilla en pleurant.

\- Je crois que le devoir nous appelle gloussa Alec en se levant

\- J'ai le droit aussi de pleurer plaisanta Magnus

\- C'est toi qui as voulu avoir des enfants en me faisant l'amour non stop alors tu assumes déclara Alec en prenant Lena

Il se leva à son tour et prit son fils qui s'était mis à pleurer aussi, il allait s'occuper de changer la couche de son fils.

\- Tu sais mon chéri, comme dirait ton cher grand-oncle,ton arrière-grand-père à un humour vraiment ironique de faire ça à tes parents confessa Magnus

Maël regarda son père avec curiosité, il l'embrassa sur le front après avoir changé sa couche.

\- Voilà tu es tout propre mon chéri sourit Magnus

Il ramena son fils dans le salon pour le mettre avec ses sœurs dans le berceau, Alec était parti faire le dîner et il alla l'aider. Quelque part dans la nuit un homme retrouva une boîte en bois dans un creux d'une montagne, il tira sur la corde pour la refaire remonté. Il alla dans un chalet spacieux, il entra dans le chalet. Une femme blonde l'attendait avec une robe rouge avec un manteau en fourrure,

\- Alors questionna la femme blonde avec un verre de vin rouge dans la main

\- Je l'ai madame Belcourt comme vous l'avez demandé répondit l'homme en posant la boîte sur la table

\- Bien sourit Camille

Elle se leva et alla prendre son porte-monnaie, elle prit une liasse de billets pour donner à l'homme.

\- Maintenant disparais de ma vue et ne raconte jamais à personne que tu as retrouvé cette boîte est-ce clair questionna Camille

\- Très claire madame Belcourt accepta l'homme en s'en allant

Camille prit la boîte et l'examina, elle marcha à travers le salon avec l'objet en réfléchissant. Elle l'ouvrit et un vent violent noir sortit de la boîte. Une forme apparut dans le vent, Camille jeta la boîte vide par terre et regarda la femme à ses pieds. La femme avait des grands cheveux noirs, elle avait la peau pâle. Elle leva la tête et des serpents sortaient de ses orbites, elle se releva et vit Camille dans la pièce.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait sortit de cette maudite boîte cracha la démone

\- Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie sortit de dedans mais je peux te renfermer si tu veux rétorqua Camille

\- Tu as du cran pour me défier de la sorte, c'est tu qui je suis questionna la démone

\- Bien sûr je sais qui tu es. Tu es Lilith la mère de tous les démons, la maîtresse d'Edom. Tu es l'un des princes de l'enfer expliqua Camille en tournant autour d'elle

\- Je vois que tu sais qui je suis alors que veux-tu de moi questionna Lilith en la regardant

\- Je veux la vengeance et tu la veux aussi n'est-ce pas demanda Camille

\- Je ne sais pas si nos ennemies sont les mêmes ma chère confessa la démone

\- Eh bien tu veux te venger d'Asmodée ainsi que le ciel et bien moi je veux me venger aussi d'eux ou plutôt de son fils qui m'a abandonné expliqua Camille

\- Oh je vois tu me proposes une alliance conclue Lilith en lui caressant la joue avec ses griffes

\- C'est exact, qu'en penses-tu de toutes façons ton amant Valentin a été tué par eux, en plus je pense qu'ils sont affaiblis en ce moment car ils viennent d'avoir des enfants raconta Camille

\- Tiens donc, comme ça Asmodée est devenu grand-père cracha la démone

Camille vit l'expression de haine éclater dans les yeux de la maîtresse des démons, elle se tourna vers la blonde. Elle la prit par la taille pour lui caresser le visage,

\- J'accepte cette alliance qui sera bénéfique pour nous deux sourit Lilith

\- C'est parfait sourit Camille à son tour

\- As-tu quelqu'un en ce moment questionna la démone

\- Non mais je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions susurra Camille

Elles s'embrassèrent bestialement avant de se diriger vers la chambre, elles ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient observées. Ithuriel et Raziel les regardaient depuis le ciel, Raziel serra les poings.

\- Mes enfants méritent vraiment les pires châtiments de s'être détourné des chemins que je leur est appris s'enragea Raziel

\- Raziel, calmes-toi apaisa Ithuriel

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, je croyais que Lilith sera enfermée pour toujours dans la boîte de Mickaël mais la voila dans le monde des terrestres prêts à les menacer grinça Raziel

Son frère mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, un éclatement de tonnerre les fit se retourner.

\- Pardonnez-moi père encore une fois l'un de mes enfants s'est détourné du chemin et menace les mortels, je prends l'entière responsabilité s'excusa Raziel en s'agenouillant au sol

Un grondement de tonnerre éclata plusieurs fois, Raziel leva la tête avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Père renifla Raziel

Le grondement de tonnerre tonna une dernière fois, Ithuriel s'inclina de même que Raziel.

\- Que ta volonté soit faite déclararèrent les deux anges

A Edom Asmodée vit l'alliance des femmes ce qui le mit dans une colère noire,Azazel vint léviter près de lui et vit les deux femmes en train de coucher ensemble.

\- Je vois que la garce est de retour observa Azazel

Asmodée ne répondit rien, le démon sentait une tension palpable provenir de son frère.

\- Que vas-tu faire questionna Azazel

\- Que crois-tu que je vais faire ? La détruire cette pétasse mais j'attendrai leur plan pour pouvoir frapper un grand coup informa Asmodée

\- Est-ce que je peux être de la partie demanda Azazel en souriant narquoisement

\- Fais comme tu veux, je dois voir Lucifer pour l'avertir que cette chère Lilith a hâte de revoir son cher Samaël sourit Asmodée de sadisme

Azazel ricana de même que Asmodée, ils continuèrent de regarder les deux vipères formater leur plan. Le couple préparait leurs enfants en les mettant dans les cosys, Kirana arriva habillée d'un kimono bleu nuit avec des motifs dorés.

\- Tu es très belle maman complimenta Magnus

\- Merci mon fils, mais ce sont mes petites amours qui le sont encore plus que moi. En plus ils sont à croquer s'extasia Kirana en embrassa ses petits-enfants

\- Bon maman on y va, on doit rentrer au plus vite pour aller voir les parents d'Alec révéla Magnus amusé

Elle bouda en se redressant, elle fit un tour de main pour ouvrir un portail. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le portail, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt assez sombre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on ait questionna Alec

\- On est dans la forêt de Kyoto au Japon, le lieu où réside mon père biologique répondit Kirana en s'éloignant d'eux

Elle ferma les yeux et brisa le pentagramme dans son dos, elle revêtit son apparence de Kitsune. Alec vit que sa belle-mère possédait quatre queues-de-renard derrière elle, ils entendirent des hurlements. Une boule de lumière dorée vient vers eux, Kirana ne bougea pas en voyant la boule de lumière s'arrêter près d'eux pour prendre la forme d'un renard à neuf queues dorées. Elle s'inclina devant le renard,

\- Bonjour Yoko salua Kirana

Le renard le toisa avant de changer de forme, le couple vit un homme très jeune apparaître devant eux. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs avec des yeux violets et il avait des griffes. Il était habillé d'un yukata par-dessus un kimono, ses neuf queues de renards dansaient derrière lui.

\- Tu daignes enfin à rendre visite à ton père déclara l'hybride sarcastique

\- Oh épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, je te rappelle que tu es omniscients et tu peux me voir par tout où je suis protesta Kirana en bougeant ses queue furieuses

L'hybride sortit de sa manche un éventail pour l'ouvrir pour cacher son sourire mesquin, il vit le couple avec les cosys et les triplés qui dormaient dedans. Il sautilla en regardant de plus près les triplés avant de regarder le couple,

\- Oh ils sont trop adorables mes petits-enfants gloussa Yoko

Kirana roula des yeux en voyant son père complètement gaga devant ses petits-enfants,

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est là questionna Kirana

Il cacha la moitié de son visage derrière l'éventail,

\- Absolument répondit l'homme

\- Alors est-ce que Lena possède le pouvoir des Kitsune ou pas questionna Kirana

Il s'approcha encore plus des triplés, et regarda le couple,

\- Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de mon petit-fils, tu es le portait craché de ta mère mais avec les traits de ton père observa le père de Kirana

\- Merci Yoko, je te présente mon mari…commença Magnus

\- …Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance du mari de mon petit-fils d'ailleurs votre mariage était superbe complimenta Yoko

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- De plus j'ai beaucoup aimé la nuit de noce taquina Yoko

\- PAPA s'indigna Kirana alors que le couple rougissait

\- Je plaisantais je n'ai pas veillé jusqu'à-là, enfin passons maintenant au but de votre visite. Puis-je demanda Yoko en prenant Lena dans ses bras

Alec hocha la tête, l'esprit porta Lena dans ses bras. Lena ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son arrière-grand-père, ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour prendre la même couleur que celle de sa grand-mère avant de se faire réabsorber pour revenir à ses yeux bleu d'origine. Il embrassa sur le front et la reposa dans le cosy avant de prendre les deux autres, Ella et Maël restèrent inchangées avant qui les replaces dans leurs cosys après les avoir embrassés.

\- Alors s'inquiéta Alec

\- C'est vrai Lena possède le pouvoir des Kitsune, ça arrive que le pouvoir saute une génération. Pour répondre à vos questions sur son apparence, elle aura simplement les yeux et l'aura d'un Kitsune car le sang est top dilué pour qu'elle ait les queues comme Kirana expliqua Yoko

\- Merci pour ses explications souffla Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien vous inviter à boire du saké mais je sais que vous avez des engagements ailleurs conclu Yoko

\- On essayera de passer vous voir promis Alec

\- Tu es très bon pour mon petit-fils sourit Yoko

Alec regarda Magnus en souriant, Yoko fit apparaître trois cristaux en forme de neige de couleur rouge.

\- Ce sont des cristaux de feu de Kitsune, dans nos traditions on les offre quand il y a des naissances au sein du clan. J'en ai offert un à ta mère pour sa naissance et aussi la tienne maintenant je les offre pour tes enfants expliqua Yoko en leurs offrants les trois cristaux

\- Merci beaucoup grand-père remercia Magnus en les prenant

\- Bien il est temps pour nous de partir prévint Kirana

\- Je suis content de voir ma descendance même si j'avoue que ta mère s'est fait avoir en beauté par ton père, tombé dans un piège aussi facile se lamenta Yoko

\- Ah tais-toi espèce de vieux débris siffla Kirana en rougissant

\- Ah les jeunes aucun respect pour les vieilles personnes de nos jours se lamenta Yoko en se cachant derrière son éventail

Kirana se massa les temps et elle fit un portail,

\- Bien il est l'heure de partir signala Kirana

\- Je vous souhaite une longue vie à tous les cinq, sachez que je veille sur vous qu'importe où vous êtes. Je vous dis adieu mes enfants sourit Yoko en se transformant en renard à neuf queues dorées pour s'enfuir dans la forêt

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le portail, Kirana avait encore son apparence de Kitsune. Elle refit un autre portail,

\- Bien je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai une mission à faire et en même je vais aller voir Asmodée pour remette mon sceau en place salua Kirana en s'engouffrant dans le portail

Le couple s'occupa de leurs enfants avant d'aller chez les parents d'Alec, ils leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé.

\- Donc Lena possède ce pouvoir compris Maryse en portant sa petite fille dans ses bras

\- Oui, Maël et Ella ne le possèdent pas confirma Alec

\- Oh elle aura été si mignonne avec les attributs de renards bouda Izzy en berçant Ella dans ses bras

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Robert roucoula avec Maël qui souriait,

\- Oh oui, tu es le bébé à son papy hein gloussa Robert

\- Quel papy gâteau nargua Jace

Maryse confia Lena à Max qui joua avec sa nièce, Jace prit sa filleule sous les protestations d'Izzy.

\- Hé chacun son tour pour les enfants gronda Robert

\- Oui mais tu gardes Maël depuis tout à l'heure riposta Izzy

\- Parce que je dois montrer à Maël quelque chose et c'est entre hommes débita Robert comme excuses

\- C'est l'excuse la plus boiteuse que je n'ai jamais entendue rigola Jace

\- Tiens Izzy prend Maël pendant que je prends Ella souffla Robert

\- Mais je viens tout juste de la prendre s'indigna Jace

\- Prends Lena conseilla Robert en prenant Ella

Jace regarda sa nièce qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus, il jura que celle-ci le regardait moqueusement. Il la prit dans ses bras,

\- Lena ne va pas te faire du mal rassura Alec

\- J'ai un doute chuchota Jace

Jace berça la petite fille, il vit que celle-ci ne lui a rien fait pour le moment. Il sourit de joie,

\- Je crois que t'avait raison, elle commence à m'aimer sourit Jace en l'embrassant

Max qui était près de Jace et jouait avec la main de Lena, renifla une mauvaise odeur.

\- Jace, tu aurais pu te retenir grimaça Max en se tenant le nez

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas pété s'offusqua Jace

\- Ça empeste, t'as mangé des fayots ou quoi commenta Max en changeant de place

\- C'est vrai que ça empeste grimaça Isabelle en mettant une main sur son nez

\- Tu aurais pu te retenir, il y a des enfants ici renchérit Robert

\- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi se défendit Jace

\- Tu vas dire que c'est Lena qui as pété, espèce de gros dégoûtant insulta Max

Jace se défendit avec véhémence, Magnus rigola alors qu'Alec souriait. Il se leva et prit Lena dans les bras,

\- Jace a raison, ce n'est pas lui. La couche de Lena est pleine ajouta Alec en emmenant sa fille pour la changer

\- Vous voyez accusa Jace

\- Bon pardon de t'avoir accusé s'excusa Max

\- Ouais pardon s'excusa Izzy

\- Mais tu aurais pu vérifier la couche de Lena renchérit Robert

Le blond soupira dépité, Maryse entra dans le salon avant de renifler.

\- Jace, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça gronda Maryse

\- Maman c'est Lena qui a fait dans sa couche répliqua Jace ayant marre que tout le monde l'accuse

\- Où-est ma petite lapinou demanda Maryse

\- Alec est parti la changer répondit Magnus amusé par sa belle-famille

Celui-ci descendit de l'escalier avec sa deuxième fille, Maryse vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qui est la petite lapinou de sa mamie hein roucoula Maryse devant la bouille de Lena

Ella gémit dans les bras de Robert en mettant la main dans sa bouche,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la téter conclu Alec

Robert lui confia sa fille aînée, il déboutonna la chemise pour nourrir sa fille. Robert vint lui caresser sa joue pendant qu'elle tétait,

\- Papa, laisse là téter gronda Alec faussement

\- Mais euh souffla Robert penaud

Le patriarche Lightwood alla près de sa femme pour roucouler avec sa deuxième petite-fille,

\- Robert, recule tu ne vois pas que ta barbe la pique rétorqua Maryse

Celui-ci préféra se faire consoler par son petit-fils en disant que son père et sa grand-mère sont méchants avec lui en ne le laissant pas jouer avec ses sœurs, Magnus se pencha à l'oreille de son mari.

\- Ta famille est complètement gaga devant les enfants ricana Magnus

Alec ria aussi et lui confia sa fille pour qu'il lui fasse son rôt, il prit sa deuxième fille pour la faire téter et enfin en dernier son fils.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre la soirée romantique de Magnus et d'Alec et le nouveau pouvoir d'Izzy. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono0109 : Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne vont toucher la famille XD**

 **MalecA : Disons pour te répondre ses marque de fabrique et puis je mettais les jumeaux mais au m'as dit que c'était toujours les jumeaux et pour une fois je mets des triplés par contre les premiers fois de Alec j'ai mis que deux fois pour les anniversaire mais sinon je mets dans d'autre contexte.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec berça Maël dans la chaise à bascule et Magnus changeait sa fille aînée. Le noiraud déposa son fils dans le berceau, il prit sa deuxième fille qui attendait son tour. Il s'installa le fauteuil, il nourrit sa deuxième fille.

\- Voilà j'ai changé Ella, elle est tout propre avec une grenouillère imprimée de canard qui fera hurler son parrain de terreur ria Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec en soutenant la tête de Lena

\- Mais elle est tellement mignonne dedans se défendit Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et fait faire son rôt à sa fille, il se leva pour mettre Lena dans le berceau près de Maël. Il prit ensuite sa fille aînée pour la nourrir, il la confia ensuite à son mari pour qu'il lui fasse son rôt.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner le temps que tu t'occupes d'elle lança Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en prenant la place de son mari sur la chaise à bascule

Le noiraud alla préparer le repas pour eux deux, Magnus le rejoignit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ella s'est endormis demanda Alec

\- Oui, elle dort avec sa sœur et son frère répondit Magnus en l'aidant

Ils mangèrent tous les deux avant de regarder la télé, ils allèrent se coucher. Magnus lisait son magazine et Alec lisait son livre en prenant des notes pour ses cours.

\- Au fait chéri, quand est-ce que tu reprends ton boulot questionna Magnus

Quand les triplés auront 10 mois pourquoi questionna Alec sans lever le nez de ses travaux

\- Comme ça commenta Magnus

Un silence vint s'installer entre eux, Alec referma son livre avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec Catarina dévoila Alec

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- D'après toi sourit Alec mutin

Magnus lui sourit ayant compris le pourquoi du rendez-vous,

\- C'est pour savoir si tu peux reprendre le sexe déduisit Magnus

\- Exact donc je pense qu'on mettra les triplés au lit de bonne heure ensuite on passera un moment agréable tous les deux qu'en dis-tu susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu as bu par hasard questionna Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas boire pendant que j'allaite chuchota Alec en continuant de l'embrasser

\- Je disais sa comme ça mais j'ai hâte, nos moments à deux commençaient à me manquer avoua Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Ça vaut le détour ce moment d'abstinence car je te laisser me faire l'amour pendant ma grossesse sourit Alec

\- Je te rappelle mon chou que tu n'arrêtais pas de me sauter dessus répliqua Magnus

\- Et qui me faisait l'amour chaque matin avant que j'aille au boulot rétorqua Alec

\- Hum tu n'es pas en reste avec tes gémissements de plaisir et pour ma part tu as un corps de rêve que je dois aduler surtout tes fesses susurra Magnus

\- Obsédé souffla Alec

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé non taquina Magnus

\- Non, je t'ai épousé pour ta fortune et aussi parce que tu m'as mis en cloque nargua Alec

\- Oh toi gronda Magnus faussement

Il le bascula pour le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire, Alec essayait de se dégager mais il le tenait bien. Il remplaça ses chatouilles par des baisers-papillon, il l'embrassa avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant de s'endormir, au milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en ne sentant pas son mari près de lui. Il écouta le baby-phone et il entendit de la musique dans le salon. Il se leva et vit son mari danser avec leurs filles tout en berçant leur fils dans le transat, il regarda le spectacle en souriant. Il vint prendre leur fils dans ses bras et se colla près de lui en dansant,

\- Ils ne dormaient pas alors je les inviter à danser dévoila Magnus

\- Tu as bien fait chuchota Alec en embrassant les fronts de ses enfants

Ils attendirent un moment avant de les remettre dans leur berceau, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec se leva après avoir repoussé le bras de son époux sur lui, il alla vérifier ses enfants qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il vit Maël éternuer avant de gémir doucement pour se rendormir après, il alla préparer le café avant d'entendre des pleure dans la chambre. Il entra pour voir Ella sangloter, il la prit et la consola.

\- Du calme ma princesse, viens papa va te donner le bain avant la téter consola Alec

Il lui fit prendre son bain et commença à le changer avant de regarder un body avec un imprimé de chat dessus, Magnus entra en baillant dans la chambre et vit son fils réveillé.

\- Bonjour mes petits anges et bonjour mon ange salua Magnus en embrassant son mari et ses enfants

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Alec en s'installant dans la chaise à bascule pour nourrir sa fille

\- Lena dort toujours constata Magnus en faisant prendre le bain à son fils

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Magnus s'occupa de son fils qui lui souriait, il l'embrassa sur le ventre. Il lui mit un body avec un message amusant,

\- Mon chéri tes grands-mères seront folles de toi quand elles te verront dans ce body gloussa Magnus

\- Tu lui as mis quoi questionna Alec en regardant sa fille téter

Son époux lui montra le message amusant,

\- Petit mec à sa mamie lut Alec

\- Ta mère et ma mère seront complètement folles en lisant ça ricana Magnus

\- Ta mère va dévorer notre fils ça s'est sûr et ma mère aussi d'ailleurs ria Alec

Ils rièrent ensemble, Alec tapota le dos de sa fille aînée pour lui faire son rôt. Il passa à son fils pendant que Magnus s'occupait de leur deuxième fille, il lui mit un body avec des poussins dessus.

\- Et voilà mon poussin papa t'a mis tout propre mais gare à ta grand-mère elle risque de te dévorer comme elle est une Kitsune ricana Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec amusé

Il mit son fils dans le berceau avant de récupérer Lena, il la fit téter quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Ella sursauta et gémit de tristesse dans le berceau, Magnus la prit avec lui.

\- Du calme ma puce, allez viens on va aller botter le cul de l'importun consola Magnus

Alec leva les yeux et fit faire son rôt à sa fille avant de voir son petit frère dans la chambre,

\- Salut Max, salua Alec

\- Salut Alec, on est passé vous voir vous et les enfants, salua Max en prenant Lena

Izzy entra dans la chambre pour voler son neveu après avoir salué son frère,

\- Maman est dans le salon prévint Isabelle

\- J'arrive signala Alec en se levant de la chaise à bascule

Il vit presque sa famille présente dans le salon à part son père, sa mère était en train de glousser avec Ella dans les bras. Isabelle était en train d'embrasser Maël dans le cou, Lena était de sourire avec son petit frère.

\- Où sont Jace et papa questionna Alec en s'asseyant près de son mari

\- Jace est avec Clary répondit Izzy en chatouillant le ventre de Maël

\- Ton père avait une réunion et il devait arriver bientôt renchérit Maryse

A peine ses mots franchit sa bouche que la porte d'entrée sonna, Alec se leva pour trouver son père sur pallier de sa porte. Celui-ci entra dans l'appartement, il prit Lena dans les bras de son fils. Maryse donna Ella à Max pour prendre son petit-fils, elle gloussa au message de son body.

\- Oh oui, tu es le petit mec de sa mamie roucoula Maryse

\- Je te l'avais dis ria Magnus à Alec

\- Alec ria en même temps que lui,

\- Où est Jace demanda Robert

\- Avec Clary, ils sont partis pour un rendez-vous en amoureux répondit Izzy

\- Kirana est là questionna Maryse en se levant avec Maël

\- Non, depuis un moment elle est en Grèce pour enquêter sur un groupe de sorciers noirs répondit Magnus

\- Oh je vois, souffla Maryse en allant dans la chambre des triplés

\- Tu vas changer la couche de Maël questionna Alec

\- Oui et je sais encore comment changer les couches d'un enfant si c'est ce que tu me demandes gronda Maryse depuis la chambre

Magnus fit un regard amusé devant le regard déconcerté de son mari face à la remarque de sa mère, la famille Lightwood restait un moment avec le couple avant de s'en aller. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avec Magnus s'entraînaient avec Asmodée, Izzy et Clary combattaient Kirana. Jace évitait les attaques de son maître, Azazel envoyait des tornades et des bourrasques de vent. Jocelyn surveillait les enfants pendant l'entraînement du couple, Luke venait en alternance avec son épouse pour veiller les enfants le temps qu'elle préparait le repas. Azazel vint près de son frère,

\- Tu vas leur dire pour les deux garces questionna Azazel les jambes croisées

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois leurs dires ou pas, Kirana s'est mis dans une rage folle quand je lui ai dit pour les deux pétasses répondit Asmodée en regardant le couple combattre son clone

\- Je vois, tu as reçu des nouvelles de l'ancêtre questionna le manipulateur du vent

\- Pas encore mais je sens que Raziel et Ithuriel vont devoir se mêler à cette bataille soupira Asmodée

\- Et Lucifer demanda Azazel

Asmodée lui sourit sardonique,

\- Lucifer m'a donné le feu vert pour laisser Lilith rejoindre son cher et tendre Samaël ricana Asmodée sardonique

Azazel lui rendit son sourire, il vit l'arme de Jace venir vers lui. Il soupira avant d'aller s'occuper de Jace. Kirana envoyait des piques de roche sur les filles, Clary utilisait sa barrière d'eau pour se protéger. Izzy utilisa son fouet pour dévier les attaques de Kirana,

\- Bien les filles, il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses informa Kirana en s'arrêtant

\- Tu parles de l'aura questionna Clary

\- C'est ça, je veux que vous utilisiez votre aura pour créer d'autre techniques, Clary je sais que je n'ai pas à te dire pour ton aura mais essaye de travailler de dessus conseilla Kirana

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Elle se concentra sur sa magie, elle fit un mouvement de main gracieux. L'eau s'enroula autour d'elle avant de prendre la forme d'un cygne gracieux, Izzy fut impressionné par l'aura calme de Clary.

\- Tu viens Isabelle, toi aussi on va voir qu'elle est ton animal magique élémentaire conseilla Kirana

\- Mon animal élémentaire répéta Izzy

\- Oui, la magie des quatre élémentaires tu le sais non demanda Kirana en l'emmenant assez loin

\- Oui, il y a le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre en plus celui de la magie de l'âme commenta Izzy

\- Eh bien comme tu as pu remarquer avec tes frères et Clary, notre magie peut évoluer sous notre puissance expliqua Kirana en s'arrêtant

\- Comme toi répondit Izzy

\- Oui mais moi je suis à moitié une Kitsune et à moitié sorcière, je peux utiliser le feu et la terre ce qui fait que je peux les combiner en plus du contrôle de mon aura expliqua Kirana

\- Je vois mais comment faire pour contrôler mon aura questionna Izzy

\- D'après toi pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai entraîné sans relâche pendant presque un an, il faut que tu es une bonne maîtrise de tes pouvoirs conseilla Kirana

\- Je comprends et je commence quand questionna Izzy

\- Maintenant mais contrairement aux garçons on va aller en douceur, tu vas laisser ton pouvoir couler en toi jusqu'à ta limite. A partir de là tu vas essayer de dépasser tes limites pour trouver ton animal conseilla Kirana

Izzy recula et se laissa submerger par son pouvoir de feu, son aura l'entourait comme si elle brillait. Comme l'avait prévue Kirana elle arriva à sa limite, elle essaya de dépasser ses limites. Elle se sentait engourdie,

\- Continu Izzy, dépasse cette lourdeur que tu as conseilla Kirana

Elle écouta le conseil de son mentor, elle essaya de dépasser cet engourdissement qu'elle avait. Elle tomba à genoux épuisés, Kirana les bras croisés.

\- Isabelle, il faut que tu dépasses tout ça ordonna Kirana

Elle se releva de moitié en laissant son pouvoir encore plus couler en elle, tous regardèrent la montée de puissance d'Izzy. Alec regarda la colonne de feu qu'était devenu Izzy, la colonne se modela en un paon de feu. La mère de Magnus sourit avant de projeter une pique de pierre sur elle, elle stoppa l'attaque de son mentor. Elle utilisa son fouet qui avait des plumes-de-paon dessus avant de la lancer sur Kirana qui riposta par une autre attaque, les deux attaques créèrent une onde de choc. Jocelyn créa une barrière d'eau pour protéger les triplés, Alec se plaça devant Magnus pour le protéger. L'épaisse de fumée se dissipa et ils virent Isabelle épuisée presque allongé sur le sol, tous vinrent les voir.

\- Trop cool Izzy félicita Jace

\- Merci beaucoup souffla Izzy

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste épuisée le rassura Izzy

\- Les entraînements vont devenir encore plus durs maintenant sourit Kirana

\- Oh non grimaça Clary

Tous rièrent à la grimace de Clary, Alec se releva épuisé et alla vers ses enfants. Jocelyn abaissa sa barrière d'eau pour permettre à Alec de venir voir ses enfants,

\- Alors ça été questionna Alec

\- Ça a été, j'ai changé les trois par contre je crois que Maël a un peu la colique et Lena à un peu de fièvre mais ça va et Ella était un peu grincheuse quand je l'ai changée raconta Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn, je vais leur donner la téter remercia Alec en prenant son fils

\- De rien, ça m'a rendu nostalgique de m'occuper d'un bébé soupira la rousse nostalgique

Alec massa doucement le ventre de son fils pendant un moment avant de lui donner la téter, Izzy et Jace se chamaillèrent pour Ella qui fut remporter par Azazel qui avait prit la petite fille. Clary avait pris Lena, Kirana embrassa sa petite fille sur la joue.

\- La petite renarde à sa mamie gloussa Kirana avec Lena

\- Azazel laisse-nous un peu prendre Ella demanda Izzy

\- Non, elle est très bien dans les bras de son grand-oncle roucoula Azazel en portant la petite fille en lévitation

Alec fut amusé de la situation avec Magnus, il nourrit les triplés à tour de rôle avant de rentrer chez eux. Une semaine plus tard Alec se rendit avec Magnus voir Catarina à l'hôpital, celle-ci fut ravie de voir la petite famille. Elle ausculta Maël en premier d'après les dire d'Alec sur la colique de son fils, celui-ci souriait à l'infirmière

\- Je me demande si Ragnor n'a pas raison de dire que ton fils va devenir un dragueur ria Catarina en donnant Maël à Alec

\- Quand je dis qu'il a hérité de mon charme se vanta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus gronda Alec

Elle ausculta les filles, Ella s'était mise à pleurer sous la vérification de l'infirmière. Magnus consola sa fille pendant qu'Alec mettait leur deuxième fille dans le cosy,

\- Bon à part un début de grippe chez Lena et de colique chez Maël, tout va bien pour les trois maintenant je voudrais t'ausculter Alec pour voir si tout va bien commenta Catarina

\- Je pourrais rester questionna Magnus

Son amie le fit sortir après l'avoir menacé de lui trancher les testicules, Alec se fit examiner par le médecin.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter le sein questionna Catarina

\- Je pense arrêter à partir du quatrième mois et je passerai au biberon répondit Alec

\- D'accord, c'est bon tu peux te rhabiller souligna Catarina

\- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème questionna Alec

\- Non, tu peux reprendre une activité sexuelle normale mais tu ne devrais pas boire encore de l'alcool parce que tu allaites sinon tout va bien il n'y a aucune trace de séquelles de ton accouchement expliqua Catarina en souriant

Le noiraud hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, il prit le cosy d'Ella alors que Magnus prit les deux autres cosys.

\- Chéri je te dépose chez tes parents parce que je vais un instant au club, j'ai eu un appel en urgence signala Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Son compagnon le déposa, il prit les cosys de Lena et Maël pendant que Magnus prit celui d'Ella. Il rentra dans la maison avant que Magnus reparte après avoir salué Maryse qui sortait de la cuisine,

\- Alors comment vont mes petits-enfants d'amour roucoula Maryse en les embrassants

\- Ils vont très bien, maman est-ce que Izzy est là demanda Alec

\- Dans sa chambre répondit Maryse en prenant Maël

Il monta dans la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Il vit sa sœur allongée sur le lit en train de jouer sur son téléphone,

\- Salut grand frère salua Isabelle

\- Salut Izzy salua Alec

\- Les enfants sont là demanda sa petite sœur

\- Ils sont en bas avec maman répondit Alec

Elle se leva pour aller voir quand son frère l'attrapa par le bras,

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Izzy

Alec rougit en expliquant ce qu'il voulait, sa sœur lui sourit de complicité. Elle prit son manteau,

\- Direction le centre commercial déclara Izzy

Ils descendirent dans l'escalier, Alec vint voir ses enfants. Son père était en train de roucouler avec Lena.

\- Papa, maman vous pouvez garder les triplés un moment s'il vous plait questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Maryse en embrassant Ella

\- Prends autant de temps que tu veux conseilla Robert

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il suivit sa sœur au centre commercial, ils se dirigèrent dans un magasin. Il allait faire demi-tour quand Izzy l'attrapa par le bras,

\- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et entre dans le magasin ordonna Izzy

Quand ils ressortirent du magasin avec les sachets, Alec était tout rouge. Ils rentrèrent avec les sacs, Jace et Clary étaient en train de jouer avec les triplés.

\- Vous avez acheté quoi interrogea Clary curieuse

\- Quelques achats pour Alec, répondit Izzy en prenant Lena

Jace regarda avec curiosité les paquets avant de relever la tête blême sous le rougissement d'Alec,

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que va se passer ce soir entre toi et l'autre sorcier excentrique pâlit Jace

\- Jace rougissait Alec de plus en plus

Izzy rigola avec Clary de l'état de Jace, Magnus entra dans le salon. Pendant que Magnus attacha les cosys des triplés dans la voiture, Alec plaça ses sacs dans le coffre discrètement. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, après s'être occupés des triplés. Magnus s'installa dans le canapé en soupirant, Alec vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Va prendre une douche conseilla Alec

\- Tu as raison souffla Magnus

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, Alec souffla et prit ce qu'il avait rapporté discrètement et se changea rapidement. Il décora l'appartement, il fit le dîner quand il entendit les penser de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça pensa Magnus

Il se retourna en entendant les pas de Magnus, son mari avait la mâchoire décrochée en voyant la tenue d'Alec.

\- Alexander déglutina Magnus

Celui-ci avait un boxer moulant blanc avec un débardeur transparent noir, il rougissait en voyant le regard déshabilleur de son amant.

\- Hum le dîner est prêt lança Alec en mettant les plats

Il vint se coller près d'Alec, celui-ci sentit l'excitation de son mari. Il se retourna pour embrasser son amant sensuellement, Magnus le plaqua encore plus contre la table. Alec haleta quand il vint grignoter son cou, il le repoussa légèrement.

\- Magnus, le repas va refroidir protesta Alec

\- J'envie de toi, c'est toi mon plat principal ce soir susurra Magnus en lui attrapant le lobe de l'oreille

\- Oui mais moi j'ai faim donc plus tard les festivités rétorqua Alec en le repoussant encore une fois

Magnus soupira de frustration et alla s'asseoir à table, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire du pied sous la table.

\- Magnus laisse-moi manger tranquillement s'il te plait gronda Alec faussement

\- Pas ma faute, c'est dur de rester de marbre devant une bombe sexuelle telle que toi se lamenta Magnus

\- Alors retiens-toi parce que sinon tu ne pourrais pas jouer avec les autres cadeaux que j'ai en réserve pour toi sourit Alec avec malice

\- Seigneur dieu haleta Magnus

Après le repas Alec passa derrière son mari, il souffla derrière son oreille. Il mit un bandeau sur ses yeux,

\- Tu vas compter jusqu'à dix ensuite tu vas essayer de me trouver, si tu gagne j'enlèverai tout mes vêtements et tu pourras m'attacher sur le lit pour faire ce que tu veux de moi mais si tu perds c'est moi qui t'attachera et je ne te permettra pas de me toucher mais tu me regarderas me toucher et jouir tout seul. Dans ce jeu tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, bien sûr je te dirai où me trouver sans que je te le dise vraiment susurra Alec en mordillant la lobe de son amant

Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir, il sentit la chaleur de son mari s'en aller, il compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 avant d'enlever le bandeau. Il alla chercher son mari dans leur chambre,

\- Tu es glacial observa Alec caché

Magnus le chercha dans le dressing, il entendit le rire moqueur de son amant résonner dans la chambre.

\- Tu es carrément dans la zone du pole nord mon chéri ricana Alec

Il soupira frustré, il alla dans la salle de bain et ne le vit pas, il se dirigea dans le salon et vit le débardeur transparent d'Alec par terre.

\- Tu es en train de réchauffe un peu avec cet indice à moins que tu es déjà brûlant mon amour taquina Alec d'une voix sensuelle

Il se promit qu'avant la fin de soirée il ferait crier son amant,

\- Si tu me trouves mon cœur et moi je parie qu'à la fin de la soirée tu vas dormir sans m'avoir touché ricana Alec moqueur

Il alla dans la cuisine où il trouva une bouteille de chantilly ouverte avec du sirop de chocolat, il haleta de plaisir en imaginant son amant couvert avec la crème et le sirop.

\- Tu es loin du compte bébé, je te laisserai me dévorer avec ça si tu me trouves mais en ce moment tu es tiède limite froid révéla Alec

Magnus déambula dans la chambre des triplés et ne vit personne, il ressortit en entendant le ricanement d'Alec. Il courut dans le salon pour voir le boxer de son amant sur le canapé, il rentra à nouveau dans leur chambre.

\- Tu es au pole nord mon amour dévoila Alec

Il s'approcha du lit et regarda sous le lit, il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il essaya de deviner les penser d'Alec mais celui-ci bloquait ses pensées, il ressortit de la chambre de plus en plus frustrée.

\- Tu capitules mon amour questionna Alec

\- Pas question réfuta Magnus en le cherchant dans le salon

Il entendit le rire d'Alec dans l'appartement, il réfléchit aux indices qu'avait laissés son mari. Il courut dans les chambres d'amis avant de revenir dans le salon,

\- Tu es chaud mon amour révéla Alec quand il s'approcha de l'escalier

Magnus leva la tête et vit son amant sur l'escalier nu avec des paillettes sur le corps, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

\- Maintenant tu as gagné mon amour alors je suis tout à toi susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il porta son amant jusqu'à dans leur chambre, il plaqua son mari sur le lit durement. Alec le repoussa et lui montra des menottes en fourrure, il grogna de plaisir en voyant l'objet.

\- Une promesse est une promesse sourit Alec sensuellement

Il l'attacha sur le lit avant de se relever pour aller chercher la crème chantilly et le sirop de chocolat, il se mit entre les jambes de son amant qui frémissait de plaisir. Magnus mit de la crème chantilly sur le torse d'Alec jusqu'à son membre dressé, il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de faire glisser sa langue sur la chantilly. Il sentit que les paillettes avaient un goût de dragées, il sourit encore plus et continua de lécher son mari qui gémissait de plaisir. Il arriva vers le membre dressé avant de mettre de la chantilly et du sirop dessus,

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de manger une banane split sourit Magnus

Alec rougit par le plaisir rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisir, Magnus lécha le membre en recueillant la crème et le sirop jusqu'à qu'il n'y en a plus. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, Alec tira sur les menottes en criant de plaisir. Il fit coulisser deux autres doigts en lui, avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de le pénétré après s'être lubrifié. Il bougea en lui ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisir, il mit une main entre lui pour masturber le membre de son mari. Il jouit sur lui avant que son amant se déverse en lui, il s'effondra sur lui. Alec l'embrassa sur la clavicule, il se retira de lui avant de basculer sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent une minute avant que Magnus se jette sur lui encore une fois pour lui refaire l'amour en changeant de position sans détaché son mari, après avoir passé toute la nuit à lui faire l'amour Magnus s'endormit épuisé après avoir détacher Alec. Le lendemain celui-ci se réveilla en grimaçant à cause de son corps courbaturé, il prit son bain et alla vérifia ses enfants et vit son fils qui était déjà réveillé et fixait la mobylette. Il le prit dans les bras et le fit téter,

\- Tu as bien dormi mon petit prince salua Alec en caressant son front

Il lui fit faire son rôt avant de lui faire prendre son bain avant de passer à ses sœurs, Magnus arriva dans la cuisine après qu'il est installé les enfants dans leur transat pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mes petits anges, salua Magnus en embrassant ses enfants

Il vint embrasser le cou de son amant,

\- Bonjour mon amour ronronna Magnus en tripotant ses fesses

\- Bonjour mon chat et arrête de me tripoter les fesses, tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir commenta Alec

\- J'ai tes gémissements de plaisir qui résonnent encore dans mes oreilles susurra Magnus

\- Magnus pas devant les enfants réfuta Alec

\- Ils ne comprennent pas mais bon je vais aller prendre une douche, vue que j'ai beaucoup transpiré hier soir taquina Magnus en lui tapant sur les fesses

Il le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit sourire, il se tourna vers les triplés.

\- Votre papa est fou d'amour pour votre papa sourit Alec en haussant les épaules

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la trahison d'un conseiller et l'ordre de dieu. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : merci pour ton Review**

 **Sunako-Nee : Merci pour ta Review et voilà la suite**

 **Nono0109 : Merci por ton commentaire chaleureux et merci pour ce conseil.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec se réveilla dans leur lit après une nuit mouvementée avec son amant, il passa une main sur son visage. Il sourit en entendant son mari parler avec les triplés, il se leva en prenant un pantalon. Il alla dans la chambre de ses enfants pour voir son mari en train de chanter pour les triplés, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour écouter le chant de Magnus.

\- On dirait que votre papa est réveillé constata Magnus en se tournant vers Alec

Il embrassa son mari et ses enfants, il prit sa fille aînée avant de s'installer sur la chaise à bascule après que celle-ci se soit mis à sangloter pour téter.

\- Tu t'es déjà occupé de qui questionna Alec

\- Maël n'a pas encore pris son bain car il dort encore ce petit coquin gloussa Magnus en caressant la joue de son fils

Alec ria légèrement, il nourrit sa fille avant de lui faire son rôt. Il la remit dans le berceau avant de passer à sa deuxième fille, Magnus observa la scène attendrissante.

\- Dire que nos enfants ont trois mois depuis trois semaines lança Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec en faisant son rôt à sa fille

Il la plaça dans le berceau en attendant que son fils se réveille, Magnus ouvrit le tapis d'éveil par terre avant de mettre les trois enfants sur le tapis. Le couple encadra les trois, Lena bougeait ses bras en gazouillant légèrement et Ella avait la main dans sa bouche en regardant sa sœur. Maël se réveilla en gémissant, Alec le prit dans les bras pour le calmer.

\- Calme-toi mon amour, papa est là rassura Alec en se levant pour le nourrir

Il le nourrit en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari qui jouait avec les filles, Magnus agitait un hochet devant Lena. Alec entendit des pas et vit rentrer Clary avec Izzy dans la chambre, Magnus regarda impassible sa cousine.

\- Désolée mais maman avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec Luke alors je me suis dit que je pourrais crécher ici ce soir et j'ai mis mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis déclara Clary

\- Même si je dis non, tu viens toujours t'incruster ici soupira Magnus

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes sourit Clary en prenant sa filleule dans ses bras

Izzy prit Lena dans ses bras, ils allèrent tous dans le salon. Alec vint avec Maël dans les bras après avoir lui avoir fait faire son rôt, Jace était en train d'embrasser Ella dans le cou.

\- On dirait que la nuit était mouvementée pour certains remarqua Jace

\- Tu es loin du compte blondinet, c'était une nuit très volcanique sourit Magnus suggestivement

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec en rougissant

\- Oh chéri, j'ai juste approuvé ce que disait ton frère, je n'ai pas décris ce qu'on a fait cette nuit se défendit Magnus

\- Et vous avez fait quoi cette nuit questionna Izzy

\- Nous avons utilisé…commença Magnus avant de se faire couper par la main d'Alec

\- Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie sexuelle ne concernait que moi la fusilla Alec du regard

\- Et de même pour moi vue que je fais partie de sa vie sexuelle renchérit Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou pour le calmer, il se calma un peu. Les autres étaient amusés par la scène,

\- Jace, passe-moi un peu Ella demanda Izzy

\- Tu as Lena, prends Maël proposa Jace

\- Ne me dis pas que Lena te faire peur se moqua Magnus

Jace soupira et donna Ella à sa sœur et prit son autre nièce, celle-ci le regarda en souriant. Il fut attendri par son sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, il leva la tête dépité.

\- Je ne pense que Lena à un sérieux problème avec moi déclara Jace

\- Mais non, elle a fait juste caca conclu Magnus pour enfoncer son beau-frère

\- Magnus gronda Alec en se levant pour récupérer sa fille

Elle pleura dans les bras de son père, Alec la remit dans les bras de Jace ce qui la fit arrêter de pleurer.

\- Bon ben Jace, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire sourit Alec désolé

Celui-ci souffla et se leva pour aller changer sa diablesse de nièce, Magnus et Izzy rigolèrent au visage de Jace alors que Clary sourit à ça.

\- Tantine a raison quand elle dit que Lena ressemble à Magnus niveau caractère remarqua Clary

\- J'ai un bon caractère moi s'offusqua Magnus

Alec roula des yeux à l'excuse de son mari, Izzy chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son beau-frère. Celui-ci se pencha à nouveau dans son oreille pour lui murmurer à son tour, le noiraud regarda la scène suspicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer tous les deux questionna Alec

\- Rien grand frère sourit Izzy

\- C'est ça, prenez-moi pour un gland ironisa Alec

\- L'ironie ne te va pas mon chéri et puis tu es loin d'être un gland tu es plutôt dans la bonne taille déclara Magnus en faisant une allusion

Il rougit face à l'allusion sexuelle de son mari sous les rires des filles, Izzy reçut un texto sur son téléphone.

\- Bon il faut que j'y aille signala Izzy en donnant Ella à son beau-frère

\- C'est qui demanda Alec

\- Simon, il a un concert dans un pub répondit Izzy

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi le nom du groupe questionna Magnus à sa cousine

\- Je ne sais plus, la dernière fois c'était le gang des pandas répondit Clary

\- Je file au revoir mes amours salua Isabelle

Elle sortit en laissant le couple et Clary dans le salon, Jace revint avec Lena blême comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- C'était une horreur même la cuisine d'Izzy ferait pâle figure devant ça dit Jace tout blanc

\- Ce que tu peux être sensible se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Clary

Il lança un regard narquois à sa cousine, Alec le frappa légèrement dans les côtes.

\- Mon amour, tu arrêtes de me frapper s'il te plait gronda Magnus faussement

\- Si tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises, répliqua Alec

Magnus fit la moue ce qui fit rire tout le monde, après un quart d'heure Jace s'en alla malgré l'invitation de son frère. Clary alla dans la chambre d'amis, Alec berça Lena.

\- Notre petite princesse Ella s'est endormi questionna Magnus

\- Je l'ai changé avant de la mettre au lit pour sa sieste répondit Alec

\- Bien je m'occupe de notre prince proposa Magnus

\- Vas-y ensuite je vais m'occuper du déjeuner répondit Alec

\- Déjà fait et aussi notre grande fille est dans sa chambre ironisa Magnus

Alec vint l'embrasser chastement avant de mettre Lena dans le berceau, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Clary arriva dans la cuisine,

\- Tu ne veux pas un coup de main, proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr au moins j'aurai quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières rigola Alec

\- Je vois de ce que tu veux dire ria Clary

Magnus arriva dans la cuisine et les vit en train de rire,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous riez questionna Magnus curieux

\- On parlait du fait que je devais faire attention à mes arrières à chaque fois que tu viens m'aider dans la cuisine taquina Alec

\- C'est fou que tu sois vraiment excité quand ton mari est en train de faire la cuisine nargua Clary

\- Sache le biscuit quand Alec est en train de faire la cuisine c'est un tableau érotique croit moi sourit Magnus suggestivement

Alec rougit à ça sous le rire de Clary, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir dans le salon pour regarder ses émissions de mode. Alec et Clary préparèrent le repas en discutant avant de le mettre sur la table, Magnus arriva et ils mangèrent ensemble. Clary alla dans la chambre pour sortir une console de jeux vidéo, Magnus et elle commencèrent à jouer pendant qu'Alec lisait un livre en soulignant quelques passages pour ses élèves.

\- Au fait Alec, quand est-ce que tu reprends ton boulot questionna Clary

\- Quand les triplés auront 10 mois, répondit Alec

\- Biscuit, tu peux arrêter de me lancer tes peaux de banane gronda Magnus

\- Désolé mais c'est Browser que je vise et en plus tu es sur ma ligne de tir s'excusa Clary

Alec roula des yeux en voyant son amant et sa belle-sœur jouer sur Mario Kart, ils passèrent tout l'après-midi sur la console de jeux. Arrivés le soir après s'être occupé des jumeaux et que Clary soit partis se coucher, les deux se retrouvèrent dans le lit. Magnus se bascula sur le lit essoufflé, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras en ronronnant de plaisir.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Magnus se positionna à nouveau sur lui.

\- Deuxième round proposa Magnus en lui mordillant le cou

\- Si tu arrives à tenir toute la nuit nargua Alec

\- Dieu merci les triplés ne se réveillent plus pour téter remercia Magnus en le pénétrant

\- Je te rappelle que Dieu est ton grand-père taquina Alec en gémissant de plaisir sous l'intrusion

\- Qui a un drôle d'humour soupira Magnus en bougeant en lui

\- Maintenant fais-moi l'amour gémit Alec en caressant son dos

\- Tu veux dire comme ça demanda Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein plus fort qui alla buter contre sa prostate

Il rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisir, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit. Raziel regarda le couple dans le bassin en souriant, il fit un mouvement de main dans le bassin. L'image que reflétait le bassin lui donna un regard dur, il serra le poing en voyant l'image. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir,

\- Raziel, je savais que je te retrouverai ici conclu une voix

\- Je suis là pour observer mon erreur de ne pas avoir suivi mes enfants observa Raziel d'un ton froid

Une main vint poser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir Ithuriel. Il mit la main sur celle de son frère,

\- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que sois mon frère, même père ne t'en veux pas pour ça rassura Ithuriel

\- La réalité est tout autre pour moi, cette culpabilité vivra en moi jusqu'à la fin des temps avoua l'ange

Une larme coula sur son visage avant de tombe sur le sol, une fleur poussa à l'endroit même où la larme était tombée. Ithuriel se baissa pur toucher la fleur qui était si délicate,

\- Ta sensibilité est aussi délicate que cette fleur qui vient de pousser déclara Ithuriel

\- J'aurai dû savoir que mes enfants se détourneraient du droit chemin renifla Raziel

\- Raziel, arrête de te culpabiliser pour ça, et regarde plutôt ça montra Ithuriel

Il lui fit découvrir les images des triplés, L'ange souria de joie en voyant les enfants. Il toucha l'image,

\- Tu vois, ses enfants sont purs et innocent comme leurs parents qui possèdent la magie de l'âme. Ses enfants sont aussi les tiens, et je sais qu'ils ne se détourneront pas du droit chemin expliqua Ithuriel

\- Tu as raison Ithuriel si on a des brebis qui se sont égaré il y a encore dans le troupeau des frêles agneaux qui peuvent ramener la lumière dans le troupeau déclara Raziel

\- Pour en ce qui concerne la brebis galeuse, on va s'en s'occuper de même que Lilith rassura Ithuriel

\- Qu'a décidé Père questionna Raziel

\- Je ne sais pas encore mon frère, il observe mais il ne dit rien répondit Ithuriel

Les deux anges regardèrent les deux traîtresses qui formataient toujours leurs plans de vengeance, Camille faisait claquer ses talons sur le paquet en regardant Lilith convoquer un démon.

\- Alors questionna la bonde

\- Certains veulent nous rejoindre et les autres ont peur de ce salopard d'Asmodée répondit Lilith en crachant sur le nom d'Asmodée

\- Que souhaites-tu de faire de lui questionna son amante

\- J'ai envie qu'il regarde comment je détruirai son fils et son gendre ainsi que ses petits-enfants, mais par-dessus tout je donnerai sa jolie femme au démon de rang inférieur pour qu'ils la dévorent lentement ricana la démone

\- Elle est une exterminatrice de démons glissa Camille les bras croisés

\- Je le sais mais la magie n'est pas infinie et tôt ou tard cette pouffe s'épuisera à combattre, c'est là que ma vengeance prend tout son sens quand ils la violeront et la dépèceront vivante sous les yeux impuissants d'Asmodée ria Lilith sardoniquement

\- J'aime quand tu ris comme ça sourit Camille

Elle s'approcha d'elle, elle lui prit le menton dans ses griffes pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Elles gémissaient de plaisir sous le baiser qu'elles partageaient, un valet entra dans le salon.

\- Madame Belcourt, un visiteur pour vous informa le valet

Elles se séparèrent pour regarder le valet, Camille fit un mouvement de poignet pour que celui-ci fasse entrer le visiteur. Le conseiller Malachie entra dans la pièce et fut choqué de voir la maîtresse de tous les démons sur terre, Camille se leva et vint l'embrasser suavement.

\- Mon petit informateur préféré alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite questionna Camille en allant se servir un verre

\- Je suis venue t'informer d'une nouvelle qui pourrait beaucoup t'intéresser annonça Malachie

\- Oh ça m'intéresse, un verre proposa Camille

\- Avec joie répondit Malachie

Lilith alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en croisant les jambes, Malachie fixa les jambes de Lilith avec excitation. Camille lui emmena son verre d'alcool, il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Alors quelle est cette information que tu veux m'annoncer questionna Camille en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir près de Lilith

\- Le baptême des enfants de ton ex et de son mari, d'après mes sources la première fille possède le pouvoir de l'eau, le fils celui de l'air et la dernière à une particularité qui pourrait t'intéresser informa Malachie en buvant son verre d'alcool

\- Quelle est sa particularité questionna Lilith d'une voix suave

\- Elle possède le même pouvoir des Lightwood avec le contrôle de son aura répondit le conseiller véreux

\- Impossible a cet âge, personne n'est assez puissant pour contrôler son aura réfuta Camille

\- Ne te fait pas de bile pour ça, ce n'est qu'un bébé pour le moment rassura Lilith en l'embrassant sur la main pour la rassurer

La jeune femme blonde se pencha pour embrasser son amante sous les yeux avides du traître,

\- As-tu d'autres informations qui peuvent nous intéresser questionna Lilith en se tournant vers lui

\- La rumeur est que Kirana a un deuxième pouvoir celui des Kitsune annonça Malachie

\- Tiens donc Asmodée n'a pas choisi la plus humaine en tout cas ironisa la démone

\- Ça je le sais, lors de la bataille contre Valentin elle s'est transformée devant tout le monde pour le combattre se rappela Camille

Lilith eut un tique avec sa mâchoire, Camille passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres.

\- Cet insecte d'humain a eu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir osez-me traiter-moi la maîtresse des démons comme un vulgaire jouet cracha Lilith

\- Il est mort maintenant ma puce rassura Camille à son amante

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez attaquer le conseil questionna Malachie

\- Ce n'est pas le conseil qu'on veut attaquer mais Magnus et sa famille, on veut les éradiquer de la surface de la terre à tout jamais répondit Camille

\- Et utiliser leur pouvoir pour ouvrir un portail pour le paradis et me venger de la mort de mon bien-aimé renchérit Lilith

\- Je voulais vous proposer d'éliminer le conseil tout entier pour me mettre à la place proposa Malachie

\- Qu'as-tu à offrir pour ça questionna Lilith

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que vous voulez mesdames sourit Malachie d'un sourire charmeur

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, Lilith s'approcha de lui en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui caressa la joue du traître avec ses griffes,

\- Et si je souhaite coucher avec toi, le feras-tu questionna Lilith

\- Avec joie que je le ferai accepta Malachie

\- Et si je te disais qu'après moi tu dois coucher avec Camille sans te reposer le feras-tu questionna Lilith

\- Bien sûr sourit Malachie

\- Ensuite tu coucheras avec nous demanda Lilith

\- Sans problème je le ferai sourit Malachie

La démone se leva en souriant et alla se servir deux verres d'alcool, elle en donna un au conseiller véreux.

\- Avant de commencer les festivités trinquons à notre vengeance annonça Lilith

\- A notre vengeance cria Malachie en levant son verre

\- A notre vengeance sourit Camille en levant son verre aussi

Ils buvèrent leurs verres cul-sec, Malachie se racla la gorge en se léchant les lèvres. Lilith se mit devant lui en retirant sa robe, et elle fut nue devant lui. Malachie sourit perversement en se levant, il embrassa Lilith avant de reculer en toussant. Il mit une main sur sa bouche en continuant de tousser, il vit du sang sur sa main. Il regarda Lilith nu devant lui qui lui souriait,

\- Un problème conseiller Malachie s'inquiéta Camille en venant près de son amante

Il essaya de parler mais il continua de tousser et finit par vomir du sang noir, il se releva mais il retomba par terre, il se traîna par terre en laissant une grande quantité de sang. Camille arriva près de lui

\- Tût, tût, tût mon pauvre Malachie, personne ne vous à jamais dis de ne jamais faire confiance aux femmes surtout aux démones ironisa Camille

\- Que m'avez-vous fait toussa Malachie

\- Tu as ingéré deux poisons différents, l'un dans le premier verre servi par moi ensuite le deuxième par ma charmante amante ici présente sourit Camille

\- Les deux poisons sont très virulents, le premier attaque lentement les cellules immunitaires de ton système ensuite le deuxième attaque directement tes organes vitaux expliqua Lilith

Malachie vomis à nouveau du sang, il attrapa la cheville de Camille qui lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Tu croyais que nous allions te donner une part de notre gain cracha Camille

\- Allez …en…enfer toussa Malachie

Lilith se baissa vers lui en souriant candidement,

\- Je te rappelle mon cher que je vivais là-bas et c'est très agréable ricana Lilith

Il toussa beaucoup, ses yeux commencèrent à saigner ainsi que son nez et ses ongles, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Oh mon pauvre on dirait que tous tes organes sont en train d'exploser un par un soupira Camille désolé

\- Mais avant de mourir je vais te faire voir ta charmante petite famille déclara Lilith

Lilith fit apparaître un miroir et lui montra sa famille, il vit sa femme en train de crier de détresse et en train de se faire violer par plusieurs démons, il vit les cadavres de ses enfants par terre en sang. Il leva la main en crachant du sang, des larmes coulèrent se mélangeant à son sang en regardant le carnage. Il agonisa avant de rendre l'âme, la démone se releva et shoota dans la tête du conseiller.

\- Il est bien mort réalisa Lilith en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas crever souffla Camille

\- Mais son regard valait le détour en croyant que sa chère petite famille était en danger ricana Lilith

\- Tu as une bonne idée de faire ça rigola son amante

\- J'ai d'autres qualité en réserve, tu sais susurra Lilith

\- Ah oui minauda Camille

\- Tu veux voir proposa Lilith en prenant son amante par la taille

\- Fais-moi voir susurra la blonde

Les deux femmes allèrent dans la chambre pour coucher ensemble en laissant le cadavre qui continuait de se vider de son sang, au ciel l'orage gronda les anges voyaient que leur père était en colère. Le grondement de tonnerre tonna, Raziel et Ithuriel s'inclinèrent par terre.

\- Nous sommes à votre disposition père répondit les deux anges

Le grondement d'orage tonna encore une fois, ils écoutèrent l'ordre de leur père.

\- Bien Père, que ta volonté soit faite répondirent les deux anges

L'orage arrêta de gronder, Raziel ouvrit ses ailes et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Ithuriel regarda le bassin où les deux traîtresses faisaient l'amour,

\- Vos actes seront punis pour le crime que vous venez de commettre prophétisa Ithuriel

Raziel se rendit sur terre, il atterrir dans une vallée. Il rangea ses ailes et croisa les bras, un pentagramme se mit à se dessiner au sol avec une tornade se mit à apparaitre. Asmodée apparut de même qu'Azazel, ils s'approchèrent de l'ange.

\- Si tu voulais nous rencontrer c'est que père à décider quelques choses conclut Asmodée

\- Oui, voici les ordres de père, il souhaite que ton fils et sa moitié ne soient pas mélés à cette bataille contre Lilith car celle-ci concerne le ciel et l'enfer et non eux informa Raziel

\- Quel châtiment le ciel réserve à cette garce questionna Azazel les bras croisés

\- Père à décider que le châtiment de Lilith ce sera à vous de le choisir sans qu'il ne si oppose répondit l'ange

\- Bien j'aime ce que Père a décidé concernant le châtiment de Lilith sourit Asmodée sadiquement

\- Bien c'est tout pour le moment acheva Raziel

\- D'accord répondit Asmodée

L'ange ouvrit ses ailes et s'en alla en laissant les deux démons seuls, Azazel regarda son frère angélique partir.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé pour Lilith questionna Azazel

\- J'ai décidé de la dépecer vivante ou de la démembrer avant de jeter ses membres dans un bain d'acide. Franchement je n'ai pas encore réfléchi confessa Asmodée

\- Waouh elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure en tout cas ricana Azazel

\- Un véritable cauchemar qu'elle va même regretter d'être un démon sourit Asmodée sadiquement

\- Belle-sœur sait que tu es un sadique questionna Azazel

\- Elle le sait, elle a déjà fait pire crois-moi avoua Asmodée

\- Si tu le dis, bon maintenant ça te dirait de voir les triplés proposa Azazel

\- Tu es complètement sous leur charme sourit son frère

\- J'adore Lena, elle a l'air d'avoir hérité des gènes diabolique de la famille peut-être Maël aussi mais je ne vois pas ce côté-là chez Ella réfléchi Azazel

\- On le verra plus tard termina Asmodée en s'en allant

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva pour trouver son mari dans la cuisine en train de danser devant les triplés en chantant une musique qui passait sur la chaîne Hi-fi. Magnus le vit et l'attrapa par la main pour qu'il vienne danser avec lui, Alec essaya de danser en suivant les mouvements de son mari. La musique se termina quand Magnus renversa son mari sur le côté en l'embrassant tendrement, il le remit sur ses pieds. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs enfants,

\- Mesdames et monsieur les jurys, votre réaction questionna Magnus en regardant ses enfants

Les trois sourièrent en gazouillant légèrement, Alec les embrassa chacun leur tours. Magnus les embrassa aussi,

\- Merci mes chéris papa est très content de vous voir approuvé sa performance, je voudrais aussi remercier son merveilleux et sexy partenaire qu'est votre autre papa remercia Magnus en coulant un regard avide sur le corps de son amant

\- Magnus, combien de fois je t'ai dit pas devant les enfants gronda Alec faussement

\- Pour le moment ils ne comprennent pas que leur papa est en train de faire du charme à leur autre papa gloussa Magnus en embrassant la main de sa fille

Alec roula des yeux et prit son fils dans ses bras, il lui donna la téter. Après son fils il passa à ses filles pour les nourrir pendant que Magnus s'occupait de leur faire leur rôt.

\- Tu leur as donné leur bain remarqua Alec

\- Oui je les fais confirma Magnus

Il sourit en voyant Ella dans un body avec un canard dessus, pour une raison évidente Magnus adorait habiller Ella avec des vêtements avec des dessins de canards. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna et il se leva pour répondre, Alec fit faire son rôt à sa fille avant de la placer dans son transat.

\- Chéri, tu veux que je dépose chez tes parents parce que j'ai une urgence au club proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils se préparèrent, Magnus alla le déposer chez ses parents avec les triplés. Alec entra dans le salon avec les cosys aidés de son petit frère, Maryse en profita pour prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras.

\- Oh le petit amour à sa mamie roucoula Maryse

Max prit Lena dans ses bras, après avoir rigolé en voyant l'habit d'Ella. Jace et Izzy descendirent de l'escalier après avoir entendu la voix d'Alec, Jace hurla d'horreur en regardant Ella.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cette horreur est sur ma filleule s'horrifia Jace en la regardant

\- C'est l'idée de Magnus répondit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Mais c'est affreux, il ne sait pas que les canards sont des créatures diaboliques qui veulent dominer le monde lança Jace dans son délire

Personne n'écoutait son délire préférant roucouler avec les triplés, Jace alla bouder dans son coin. Alec regarda sa famille complètement gaga devant ses enfants,

\- Je vais aller changer Maël, sa couche est pleine proposa Maryse

\- D'accord maman répondit Alec

Elle monta avec son petit-fils dans les bras qui gazouillait un peu, Ella souriait devant les mimiques d'Izzy alors que Jace refusait de toucher sa filleule tant qu'elle était habillée avec les créatures sataniques. Max donna Lena à Jace avant d'aller répondre à la sonnette de la porte, il roucoula devant Lena. Clary et Simon arrivèrent dans le salon avant de grimacer de dégoût,

\- Alors soit l'une des filles à fait dans sa couche où l'un de vous a pété grimaça Simon

\- Bordel Lena, arrête de faire ce genre de chose à ton oncle râla Jace

Elle fit un sourire à Jace qui soupirait de dégoût, Alec vérifia la couche de sa fille.

\- Elle a juste fait un gaz, sa couche est vide remarqua Alec

\- En tout cas c'est de la bombe puante constata Simon amusé

\- Je pense que Jace sera la cible préférée de Lena supposa Max

\- Ne parle pas de malheur Max blêmi Jace

\- De quoi vous parlez questionna Maryse en descendant avec son petit-fils

\- Lena a encore embêté Jace, et je disais que Jace sera la cible préférée de Lena répondit Max

\- Je pense aussi, vu le nombre de fois que cette petite embête Jace, réfléchit Maryse en roucoulant avec Maël

\- Enfin on réalise que Lena est une petite diablesse s'exclama Jace

\- Rien qu'avec toi mais elle n'est pas une diablesse, regarde comment elle est mignonne ce petit cœur roucoula Izzy devant la bouille de Lena

\- Normale tu es sa marraine rétorqua Jace

Izzy embrassa sa filleule après avoir donné Ella à Clary, Jace lui tira la langue puérilement.

\- Jace gronda Maryse

\- Eh bien il y a de l'ambiance ici remarqua Magnus

\- Toi espèce de sorcier débile excentrique pervers à la noix, comment as-tu osé faire cet affront à ma filleule accusa Jace en pointant son doigt vers lui

\- De quoi tu parles blondinet questionna Magnus

\- Il parle du fait que tu as habillé Ella d'une grenouillère avec des canards dessus soupira Alec d'ennui

Il ricana devant le regard d'horreur de Jace, il haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Elle était trop craquante dedans répondit Magnus

\- Je confirme renchérit sa cousine

Jace alla bouder dans son coin en ruminant contre Magnus pour oser habiller Ella d'une tenue de l'enfer, tous soupirèrent de lassitude devant le comportement de Jace.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enquête su le meurtre de Malachie et le cadeau d'Azazel. Bisous Glacés.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Ouais Asmodée et Azazel vont très prochainement s'occuper de Lilith et je crois que sera sanglante XD, Lena la petite diablesse XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec regarda ses parents roucouler avec les triplés, il était venu rendre visite à ses parents avec les enfants.

\- Regardez-moi ses grands-parents complètement gagas devant leurs petits-enfants se moqua Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tes parents sont pareils avec nos enfants, protesta Alec

\- Je sais surtout Azazel souffla Magnus

Le démon du vent était très attaché aux enfants, pendant les entraînements du couple il allait roucouler avec eux tout en lançant des vagues de tornades dévastatrices sur Jace. Alec mit la tête sur l'épaule de son mari,

\- Ça te dirait de te promener rien que tous les deux, proposa Magnus

\- Et les enfants, questionna Alec

\- Tes parents pourront les garder un moment en plus ce n'est pas l'heure de les allaiter incita Magnus

\- D'accord, j'accepte confirma Alec

Ils se levèrent du canapé,

\- Maman, papa vous pourriez garder les jumeaux s'il vous plait proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Maryse en embrassant Lena dans le cou

\- Nous allons nous promener un peu déclara Magnus

\- Prenez autant de temps que vous voulez lança Robert en faisant des papouilles à son petit-fils

Le couple prit la voiture et alla se promener en ville, ils marchèrent main dans la main.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti sans les enfants constata Alec

\- Avoir des enfants c'est bien mais les faire c'est encore plus agréable sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, ils allèrent dans un café et commandèrent pour eux. Alec buvait son café,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour les enfants s'inquiéta Alec

\- Alexander, le seul risque que les enfants encourent avec tes parents s'est de mourir d'amour gloussa Magnus

Il ria légèrement ce qui le rassura, après avoir bu leur café ils allèrent flâner en ville. Magnus emmena son compagnon dans un magasin de vêtements, il choisit des vêtements pour lui avant de l'emmener vers la cabine d'essayage.

\- Magnus, tu as fini demanda Alec assis sur une chaise à l'attendre

\- Oui répondit Magnus en se montrant

Il était habillé d'un débardeur jaune avec des strass et un pantalon moulant bleu électrique, Alec fixa le corps de son mari dans ses vêtements.

\- D'après tes réactions, je suis magnifique conclu Magnus

Il hocha pour approuver le choix de son amant, il essaya plusieurs vêtements avant de se décider à les prendre. Il poussa Alec à prendre des vêtements après avoir clamé que ses vieux linges étaient bons à jeté, Alec essaya quelques vêtements pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il retourna à chaque fois dans la cabine d'essayage rouge sous les remarques de Magnus,

\- Tu es sexy dans ses vêtements bébé susurra Magnus

Ils payèrent les achats malgré les réticences d'Alec envers les tenues qu'avait choisies Magnus pour lui, ils allèrent choisir quelques vêtements pour les triplés. Le noiraud roula des yeux en voyant la quantité de tenues qu'avait pris Magnus pour leurs enfants, il haussa un sourcil en voyant les nombreux habits avec des dessins de canard dessus. Il le fixa avec les habits,

\- Ella sera trop mignonne dans ses tenus dit Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien dit mon amour articula Alec en prenant trois bonnets de bébé en forme de chat

Il le mit dans le panier déjà rempli,

\- Oh mon chou, regarde il y a en même en forme de canard, on peut le prendre s'il te plait supplia Magnus en prenant les trois bonnets en forme de canards

\- Magnus soupira Alec lassé

\- On les prend sourit Magnus en les mettants dans le panier

Il se rua à nouveau sur les vêtements de bébé, ils payèrent les nombreuses tenues pour les triplés. Ils mirent tous les sacs dans la voiture avant de se diriger vers d'autres magasins,

\- Chéri il y a un magasin de jouets pour les enfants, on y va proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec en voyant son mari excité comme un enfant

Ils choisirent de nombreux jouets et peluches pour leurs enfants, Magnus prit trois peluches.

\- J'ai pris deux peluches de Daisy pour les filles et un Donald pour Maël sourit Magnus

\- Après on se demande pourquoi est-ce que Lena embête Jace gronda Alec faussement

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, il le mit dans le panier. Ils payèrent leurs achats, Alec regarda avec amusement son compagnon essayer de mettre tous les sacs en s'asseyant sur le coffre de la voiture.

\- Je vais y arriver grimaça Magnus en essayant de fermer le coffre de la voiture

\- Ça t'apprendra à acheter trop de choses accusa Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y arriver souffla Magnus en sautant sur le coffre de la voiture

Alec croisa les bras en voyant Magnus sauter sur le coffre, il grimaça en tirant la langue et réussis à fermer le coffre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison familiale des Lightwood. Ils rentrèrent et virent tout le monde autour des triplés,

\- Alors la ballade était bien questionna Maryse avec Ella dans les bras

\- Oui, c'était parfait on a fait les magasins répondit Magnus

\- Tellement que le coffre de la voiture avait du mal à se fermer renchérit Alec

Magnus fit une moue indigner avant de se faire consoler par sa deuxième fille, Alec capta le regard choqué d'Izzy.

\- Un problème Izzy questionna Alec

\- Si j'ai un problème oui, je l'ai parce que ça fait des années que je m'obstine à te traîner dans les magasins pour faire du shopping et Magnus le fait et tu le suis sans broncher s'exclama Isabelle les mains sur les hanches

\- Parce que au contrairement à toi ma belle, il peut se faufiler dans la cabine d'essayage pour venir m'aider si tu vois ce que je veux dire ricana Magnus avec malice

\- Oh je vois gloussa Izzy

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Vous avez acheté des choses pour les triplés questionna Robert avec Lena dans les bras

\- Oui, des tenus et des jouets répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs papa a acheté des peluches rien que pour vous mais mes petits anges roucoula Magnus

\- C'est quoi comme peluche questionna Jace

\- Ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches souffla Alec

Jace grimaça d'horreur, ils récupéraient les enfants avant d'y aller malgré les protestations de toute la famille qui voulait encore passer du temps avec les enfants. Alec s'occupa de ses enfants pendant que Magnus ramenait les achats dans l'appartement, il mit ses enfants dans leur berceau après qu'ils se soient endormi dans la voiture. Magnus rentra avec les sacs pour les enfants et commença à ranger,

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Alec

\- Ça ira dans la chambre des enfants mais tu pourrais aller mettre nos tenus dans le dressing s'il te plait questionna Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il alla dans leur chambre pour mettre les tenus dans l'immense dressing de son amant, il en mit dans le sien aussi. Il rangea aussi les nombreux maquillages de Magnus dans la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Il entendit des talons claquer au-dessus de lui avant de les entendres dans les escaliers, il vit sa belle-mère dans une robe bleu nuit avec des escarpins vertigineux. Elle les enleva pour faire moins de bruit,

\- Où-est Magnus demanda Kirana

\- Dans la chambre des enfants, il est en train de ranger les vêtements achetés pour eux répondit Alec

\- Oh mes petits chéris sont où questionna Kirana

\- Ils sont en train de dormir mais tu peux aller les voir d'ailleurs c'est l'heure de la téter conclu Alec en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge

Kirana vit son gendre préparer trois biberons, elle le suivit dans la chambre et vit son fils en train de bercer son petit-fils.

\- Maman, tu es rentrée de ton voyage en Croatie questionna Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir concernant le conseil répondit sa mère en prenant Ella

Alec lui confia le biberon pour qu'elle le donner à la petite fille, elle lui donna.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu leur donne le biberon demanda Kirana en roucoulant avec sa petite fille

\- Ça fera trois semaines, je leur donne juste le biberon l'après-midi après la sieste répondit Alec en nourrissant Lena

\- Alec essaye de leur faire arrêter l'allaitement à quatre mois pour passer directement au biberon expliqua Magnus en donnant le biberon à son fils

\- Ils ont pris avec facilement ou c'était dur questionna Kirana

\- Il a fallu que Magnus leur donne le biberon parce que avec moi ils ne voulaient pas car je sentais le lait répondit Alec

\- Surtout Lena, une vraie diablesse renchérit Magnus

\- Elle a hérité de ton caractère mon fils sourit Kirana

Son fils rougit légèrement à ça, elle fit faire son rôt à sa petite fille en l'embrassant de partout.

\- Oh mamie a envie de vous croquer tous les trois roucoula Kirana en regardant ses petits-enfants dans le berceau

Le couple sourit devant le roucoulement de Kirana, ils s'installèrent dans le salon en laissant les enfants dormir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des nouvelles qui devraient nous réjouir de la part du conseil lança Magnus en servant un jus à sa mère

\- Oui, l'un des conseillers a été retrouvé mort révéla Kirana

\- Qui est-ce conseiller interrogea Alec

\- Le conseiller Dieudonné Malachie, d'après l'autopsie qui a été révélé il a dû ingérer deux poisons mortels expliqua Kirana

\- Tu es chargée de l'enquête supposa Magnus

\- C'est exactement ça, je suis chargée de l'enquête et d'après les recherches que j'ai fait il trompait sa femme avec une autre femme exposa Kirana

\- Sa femme le sait demanda Alec

\- Elle savait que son mari la trompait depuis longtemps et en plus celui-ci vendait aussi des informations importantes du conseil répondit Kirana

\- Qu'a décidé le conseil demanda Alec

\- Le conseil veut le faire enterrer pour sa traîtrise et d'un autre côté le faire incinérer parce qu'il était un homme très respecté du conseil déclara Kirana

\- Je pense que l'enterrer est une bonne option pour ce connard, je me demande à qui il vendait les informations cracha Magnus

\- Je suis toujours sur cette piste, décréta Kirana

Il hocha la tête à cette nouvelle, Kirana se leva du fauteuil.

\- Bien, je vais continuer d'enquêter en même temps que de faire une nouvelle mission en Arabiesaoudite avertis Kirana

\- Tu y vas là-bas malgré que tu ait failli te retrouver marier avec un prince gloussa Magnus

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Alec

\- Maman avec son légendaire tact s'est retrouvée fiancée avec un prince du pétrole,bien sûr elle a pu réussir à s'échapper via un portail ria Magnus

\- Un peu plus et il serait devenu ton beau-père renchérit Kirana en remettant ses escarpins

\- C'est papa qui aurait été content de ça ricana son fils

\- Crois-moi à cette époque je venais tomber amoureuse de ton père qui m'a eu par la ruse lors de notre affrontement soupira Kirana

\- Tu lui en veux toujours pour ça questionna Alec

\- Non, parce que si je l'avais tué, Magnus ne serait pas là et je n'aurais pas eu des petits-enfants aussi adorables répondit Kirana en faisant un portail

Magnus sourit à sa mère qui s'engouffra dans le portail, il prit la main de son mari et l'embrassa dessus avec amour.

\- On regarde un film proposa Magnus

\- Vas-y mets un film répondit Alec

Il mit un film et vint se blottir contre son mari, ils regardèrent le film dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Kirana arriva sur le terrain par le portail, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le bitume, elle rentra dans un hôtel. Elle alla dans le restaurant, Elle s'assit au bar. Le barman vint vers elle,

\- Puis-je avoir votre commande madame questionna le barman

\- Un Cosmopolitan s'il vous plait répondit Kirana en ressortant son poudrier

Elle se remit du rouge à lèvres en trouvant sa cible qui venait vers elle, elle referma le poudrier. Le barman lui servit son verre, elle le remercia en lui donnant un pourboire. Elle croisa les jambes en buvant sa boisson, sa cible s'assit près d'elle.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un autre verre après celui-là proposa sa cible

\- Bien sûr, je vous remercie remercia Kirana

\- Mon nom est James et qu'elle est votre nom questionna sa cible

\- Sophia répondit Kirana

Il leva le bras pour resservir la mère de Magnus, vers la fin de la soirée Kirana feint d'être trop ivre. Elle tomba à moitié sur lui ,

\- Pouvez-vous me raccompagner à ma chambre, je ne me sens pas bien proposa Kirana

\- Bien sûr, quel est le numéro de votre chambre demanda sa cible

\- Je ne me souviens plus, je crois que c'est au deuxième étage répondit Kirana en essayant de se mettre debout

\- D'accord, je vous emmène dans ma chambre répondit sa cible

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, elle y entra. Elle enleva ses escarpins et retira sa robe pour être dans un ensemble de lingerie très sexy, sa cible la fixa avec avidité. Il s'approcha d'elle en posant la main sur sa taille, elle mit ses cheveux en l'air en le regardant suggestivement.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'aide avec mon soutif susurra Kirana

A peine il dégrafa son soutien-gorge elle lui fit un croche-pied pour qu'il tombe par terre. Elle fit mouvement de main, des liens de pierre vinrent lui serrer les membres. Sa cible changea de physique pour prendre celle d'un démon à l'apparence d'un crocodile et d'un serpent, il siffla contre la jeune femme. Celle-ci mit un pied sur son torse, elle cacha sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi mais je suis déjà mariée et mon mari me fait déjà grimper au rideau claqua Kirana froidement en montrant son alliance qu'elle avait enlevée

\- Qui es-tu cracha le démon

\- Je m'appelle Kirana Bane exterminatrice du conseil des sorciers, tu es accusé d'abuser et tuer des terrestres par conséquent je dois te pulvériser déclara Kirana

\- Sale petite pute insulta le démon

Il entendit un ricanement, Kirana sourit en tournant la tête. Ils virent Asmodée assis dans le fauteuil de l'hôtel avec un verre d'alcool à la main, celui-ci souriait moqueusement.

\- Maître Asmodée, cette sale garce m'a eu commenta le démon

La jeune femme lui donna un coup de pied dans les testicules ce qui le lui coupa le souffle, Asmodée grimaça de douleur en la voyant faire.

\- Maître siffla le démon

Il se leva du fauteuil et vint s'accroupir près de lui, il le regarda avec une expression enfantine.

\- Avant qu'elle te tue, je vais rectifier une petite chose. La sale garce de qui tu parles c'est ma femme donc je ne vais rien faire avoua Asmodée en penchant la tête

\- QUOI cria le démon

Kirana l'emprisonna dans un sarcophage de pierre avant de l'écraser dans le cercueil, Asmodée la regarda avec luxure. Elle le regarda mutine,

\- Tu attends quoi votre majesté, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour enlever mon bas susurra Kirana

Il se jeta sur elle, après trois heures passer à assouvir leurs besoins, Kirana se rhabilla sous les yeux avides de son mari.

\- Où tu vas cette fois-ci questionna Asmodée

\- Je vais enquêter sur la mort de ce conseiller de malheur soupira sa femme

\- Tu veux un coup de main questionna Asmodée

\- Si tu as de renseignement pour moi répondit Kirana en rangeant ses affaires

\- Mais ses renseignements que j'ai ne sont pas gratuit chérie susurra son mari

\- Tu me proposes quoi contre ses renseignements demanda Kirana en sachant d'avance la réponse

Son mari se leva nu du lit et la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser, après un long moment Kirana retourna au bâtiment où était rassemblé le conseil. Elle entra dans la salle du conseil, Jia la consule se tourna vers elle.

\- Kirana, avez-vous les informations que nous vous avons demandées sur la mort du regretter conseiller Malachie questionna Jia

\- Oui, j'ai les informations que vous vouliez. Le meurtrier du conseiller Malachie est Camille Belcourt ainsi que la maîtresse de tous les démons Lilith répondit Kirana en croisant les bras

Tous furent choqués et des murmures se levèrent dans la salle, Kirana regarda l'assemblée avec un profond ennuie.

\- Etes-vous sûr de votre information questionna Jia

\- Jia et vous crétins de l'assemblés qui rester vautrés sur vos foutues chaises mes informations sont véridiques, Camille Belcourt dont vous avez accordé le crédit sur beaucoup de choses à libérer Lilith de la boîte dont l'avait enfermé Valentin maudit soit son nom en passant. Il avait réussi à l'enfermer dans une boîte créée par l'archange Mickaël pour enfermer les démons, je ne sais pas par quel moyen elle a pu avoir cette information mais elle a réussi à la libérer sur notre terre raconta Kirana

L'assemblée fut scandalisée par les insultes de Kirana à leurs encontre, ils furent encore plus par ce que la jeune femme raconta. Jia se leva de sa chaise,

\- Je déclare qu'on est en période de guerre déclara Jia

\- Heureusement qu'on a les possesseurs de magie de l'âme avec nous déclara une conseillère

Kirana jeta un regard froid sur la femme avant de fusiller un autre du regard qui avait renchéri sur les propos de la conseillère, elle fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds.

\- Que signifie tout ça Kirana s'écria la conseillère

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, bande de vieux croulants, je ne permettrais pas que mon fils et mon gendre aillent combattre pour sauver vos miches de lâches vautrés sur vos fauteuils. Vous allez bouger votre cul pour aller combattre ces pétasses, Magnus et Alec ne participeront pas à cette guerre je vous interdis d'y compter siffla Kirana dont les cheveux flottaient légèrement

\- Et s'ils veulent participer à cette guerre questionna un conseiller

\- Alors ils le feront mais ne croyez pas qu'ils vont vous débarrasser des deux garces parce qu'ils ont assez donné contre Valentin alors que vous n'avez rien fait contre lui préférant laisser faire les autres comme les bandes de lâches que vous êtes cracha Kirana

\- Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, nous aussi nous avons été là lors de la bataille s'exclama un autre conseiller en se levant de sa chaise

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous étions là à cette bataille parce que vous avez préféré le bannir au lieu de le tuer siffla la mère de Magnus

Le conseiller se rassit sans un mot, Jia tapa de son marteau.

\- Kirana, nous comprenons et nous prenons l'entière responsabilité de t'assurer que Magnus et Alexander ne prendront pas part à cette guerre sauf s'ils le décident eux-mêmes déclara Jia

\- Bien autre chose que j'aimerais faire part au conseil décréta Kirana

\- Quoi donc questionna Jia

\- Asmodée et Azazel devront s'occuper personnellement de Lilith sans que l'assemblée fourre leurs nez dans leurs affaires demanda Kirana

\- Accordé, bien Kirana nous t'envoyons en Finlande pour une nouvelle mission. Nous t'accordons trois jours de repos avant cette mission décréta Jia en tapant avec son marteau

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Magnus et Alec étaient en train de se faire entraîner par Asmodée quand elle arriva, Jocelyn surveillait les triplés avec Izzy et Clary.

\- Salut tantine salua Clary

\- Salut ma puce, va te préparer on va s'entraîner sourit Kirana

Elle soupira en se levant sous le rire de sa mère, Jocelyn se tourna vers sa sœur pour la scruter.

\- Ça s'est encore mal passé avec le conseil questionna Jocelyn

La mère de Magnus lui raconta en vitesse et ce qu'elle lui dit la fit soupirer devant le comportement du conseil, Isabelle et Clary sortirent de la maison habillée d'une tenue d'entraînement.

\- Tu vas nous entraîner comme ça demanda Isabelle

\- Qu'importe la tenue, je sais me battre et je vais vous le faire montrer répondit Kirana

Elles désenchantèrent sous l'entraînement de Kirana, elles furent frappées de partout que ce soit avec les attaques magiques ou au corps-à-corps. Azazel après avoir envoyé une lame de vent sur Jace siffla en voyant Kirana,

\- Eh bien elle est en forme la belle-sœur vue les coups que les filles se prennent, observa Azazel

\- Je le sais vu que je l'ai déjà testé ricana Asmodée

Azazel ricana aussi et envoya une bourrasque de vent sur le couple qui répliqua par une flèche enflammée, Alec visait les clones d'Asmodée sur terre alors que Magnus envoyait des flammes sur les clones d'Azazel. Asmodée envoya une vague de magie sur ses clones qui fit apparaître des sabres dans chaque main, Alec jeta un bref regard sur son mari qui fit de même. Ils changèrent leurs armes pour avoir leur katana, ils foncèrent chacun sur les clones pour les massacrer.

\- Un seul regard et ils savent ce que veut l'autre observa Asmodée

\- Ils sont une seule entité mais séparé renchérit Azazel

Ils fixèrent le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils massacrèrent tous les clones avant de se poser par terre. Asmodée arrêta l'entraînement, ils reprirent leurs apparences normales avant de s'asseoir épuisés. Alec se leva pour aller rejoindre ses enfants, il vit Azazel le dépasser en volant pour aller roucouler avec les enfants. Il prit Lena dans ses bras,

\- Alors ils ont été sages questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai changé les trois répondit Jocelyn

\- Merci remercia Alec en prenant Maël dans ses bras

Jace qui arriva le visage assez tuméfié, voulut prendre Ella mais il fit un regard d'horreur qui était assez comique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore à ma filleule s'horrifia Jace

\- C'est Magnus qui a acheté cet ensemble à Ella souffla Alec lassé

Magnus arriva en aidant Isabelle à marcher après qu'elle se soit foulée la cheville, Clary fut aidé par sa tante. Asmodée arriva les mains dans les poches, il prit Ella dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tête-là observa Asmodée en pointant le doigt sur Jace

Alec et Izzy leur expliquèrent la peur ridicule de Jace sur les canards, celui-ci commença à déblatérer sur les canards en disant que ceux-ci étaient des créatures sataniques sans âmes qui voulaient dominer le monde ce qui fit rire son maître.

\- Oh j'allais oublier, j'ai un cadeau pour les enfants déclara Azazel

Il se fit léviter pour permettre à Kirana de prendre Lena dans les bras, il fit apparaître des boules dont à l'intérieur il y avait du vent qui tourbillonnait dedans. Il les donna à Magnus qui les mit dans la voiture, il ramena les peluches des triplés. Jace fut encore plus scandalisé en les voyants avant de s'évanouir quand Lena voulut aller dans ses bras avec la peluche, Azazel le regarda par terre.

\- Vous croyiez qu'il est mort parce que ça sera dommage que je perds mon disciple demanda Azazel en lui touchant la joue

\- Il s'est juste évanouis, une vraie reine du drame soupira Isabelle ayant honte de son frère

\- J'ai une idée pour le réveiller sourit Magnus diabolique

\- Magnus gronda Alec en lisant les pensées de son amant

\- S'il te plait supplia Magnus

Alec le scruta avec mécontentement, il bouda mais il se pencha vers sa belle-sœur pour lui souffler son idée. Elle sourit machiavéliquement, elle prit Lena dans ses bras et la mit sur le blondin allongé sur le sol. Comme si attendait Magnus, Jace se réveilla sous l'odeur des pets de Lena.

\- Ah Lena, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours à ça ton oncle pleurnicha Jace en fronçant le nez

La petite fille ria légèrement, Alec prit sa fille et gronda son mari et sa sœur qui riaient de la tête de Jace. Clary se retint de rire mais ses épaules tremblaient à force de se retenir, tous rièrent de la tête de Jace alors que celui-ci boudait dans son coin. Ils rentrèrent chez eux après ça, Alec coucha les triplés après leur avoir donner leur bain et leur téter, il alla dans le salon pour voir son mari faire du yoga. Il le regarda avec fascination, Magnus renversa sa tête en arrière en sentant son amant l'observé.

\- Viens me rejoindre, ça détend les muscles proposa Magnus

Le noiraud enleva son t-shirt et rejoignit son mari sur le tapis, ils firent du yoga ensemble. Au bout d'un moment Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec pour le voir faire une pose où ses fesses étaient cambrées en l'air, Alec se rassit sur le sol en le fusillant du regard.

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Désolé mais toi dans cette pose c'est au-dessus de mes forces, j'essaye de penser à autres choses mais c'est dur s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être pervers par moments souffla Alec en le faisant s'allongés sur le sol

Il l'embrassa sensuellement en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, Magnus lui caressa les flancs.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché constata Magnus

\- Je savais que tu allais faire ça et puis je te propose de faire d'autres poses proposa Alec d'une voix rauque par le désir

\- Je suis toute ouïe pour ses nouvelles poses de yoga répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent suavement, Magnus le bascula sur le tapis pour le surplomber. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur son torse, il lui enleva son pantalon pour le masturber. Il le prit en bouche, il le lécha tout le long. Alec gémit de plaisir en agrippant le tapis, Magnus fit entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Il le doigta avant de le mettre sur le ventre, il lui embrassa le dos en laissant un sillon de salive dessus. Il écarta les globes de chair avant dévorer l'intimité de son amant, Alec sanglota de plaisir. Il introduit son doigt dans l'anus d'Alec en plus de sa langue, il le doigta quelques minutes. Il se débarrassa de son jogging et le pénétra après s'être lubrifiés, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Alec haleta de plaisir en pleurant de plaisir, Magnus redressa son bassin pour le pénétrer encore plus. Il buta sur sa prostate ce qui le fit s'allonger à moitié par terre, Alec jouit sur le tapis pendant que Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant les muscles internes de son mari lui serrer son membre. Il se déversa en lui avant de s'effondrer sur lui, il se retira avant de déposer des baisers-papillon sur sa peau humide. Alec soupira de bien-être sous les caresses apaisantes de son compagnon,

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus à son oreille

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se lèvent du tapis et allèrent prendre une douche où ils refirent l'amour encore une fois avant d'aller se coucher, Alec se blottit contre Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre déclaration de guerre de Camille et le plan de d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Ravie que ça t'as plu, d'ailleurs tu vas adorer dans le prochain chapitre car Yoko sera là**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Alec donnait le biberon à sa deuxième fille en roucoulant avec elle, il lui fit faire son rôt avant de passer à son fils. Ella gazouillait dans son transat, elle sourit en voyant Magnus venir vers eux.

\- Papa s'est réveillé observa Alec

Il les embrassa avant de jouer avec sa première fille,

\- Les filles ont déjà bu leurs biberons et fait leur rôt, je t'attendais pour le bain lança Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en déposa des baisers-papillon dans le cou de sa deuxième fille

Ils firent prendre le bain aux enfants, Alec rigola quand Lena éclaboussa son amant. Ils changèrent les triplés avant de s'allonger sur le tapis avec les enfants, Ella avait mis son pied dans sa bouche en regardant son frère babiller à tous et Lena regardait elle aussi son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me demande ce que Maël peut raconter comme ça questionna Magnus en caressant les cheveux de son fils

\- Moi aussi, ça doit être quelque chose de sérieux gloussa Alec

Ils entendirent des pas venir de l'escalier, Magnus fit un regard impassible.

\- Je te parie que c'est biscuit et les autres, pari Magnus

\- Tu les connais surtout ta cousine rigola Alec

\- Je me demande si je ne vais pas bloquer les escaliers proposa Magnus

Le noiraud leva les yeux en l'air et vit sa fratrie et Clary ainsi que Simon arriver dans leur salon, Izzy et Clary vinrent prendre chacun leurs filleules respectives et Jace prit Maël.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi soupira Magnus en se mettant debout

\- J'adore venir t'embêter n'est-ce pas ma chérie roucoula Clary avec Ella

\- Alors quoi de neuf vous deux questionna Isabelle en berçant Lena

\- Ça va répondit Alec

\- Tantine toujours en voyage conclut Clary

\- Ouais, elle est en Finlande depuis hier répondit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et continua de jouer avec Ella, Jace roucoula avec Maël quand il sentit une odeur nauséabond.

\- Ah non, pas toi se lamenta Jace en regardant son neveu

\- J'ai oublié de préciser que Maël à la diarrhée depuis quelques jours précisa Alec en se levant pour récupérer son fils

\- Beurk grimaça Jace en essuyant le nez

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant claqua Clary

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si ses gosses ont un problème avec moi répliqua Jace

\- Ils n'aiment pas le blond se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda sa cousine

Magnus lui répondit puérilement en lui tirant la langue, Alec revint avec son fils et fusilla son mari du regard.

\- Arrête d'embêter Jace gronda Alec

\- D'accord bouda Magnus

Alec leva les yeux en l'air devant le comportement enfantin de son mari, il réfléchit avant de sourire et il lui envoya une image de lui nu gémissant de plaisir. Magnus tressaillit en le regardant avec stupeur, il rougit furieusement sous les regards curieux de tout le monde.

\- Eh vous deux nous ne parlons pas par la pensé vous savez remarqua Simon

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- C'est juste qu'Alexander m'a montré quelque chose de très intéressant sourit Magnus

\- Ah oui et c'est quoi demanda Clary

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches rougi Alec

Izzy compris et éclata de rire ce qui fit comprendre aux trois autres, Jace pâlit à vue d'œil et Simon préféra jouer avec Maël et Clary souriait.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquin Alec rigola Isabelle

\- Izzy rougit Alec

\- C'est moi qui l'ai rendu comme ça, se vanta Magnus

\- Bon parlons d'autres choses que la vie sexuelle d'Alec proposa Clary

\- De plus il y a des enfants ici renchéris Jace

\- Qui ne comprenne pas encore le sexe rétorqua Izzy

\- Jace a raison, arrêtons de parler de ma vie sexuelle en présence de mes enfants déclara Alec

Izzy fit une moue boudeuse, elle embrassa Lena avant d'échanger Ella avec Clary.

\- Et moi je veux un peu ma filleule protesta Jace

\- D'accord, je vais prendre un peu mon petit prince d'amour roucoula Isabelle

Ils échangèrent les triplés, Ella commença à sangloter dans les bras de Jace.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de les nourrir conclu Alec en regardant l'heure

Jace confia sa filleule à Alec pour la nourrir, elle s'acharna sur la chemise de son père. Il déboutonna sa chemise avant de laisser sa fille prendre son téton pour boire le lait.

\- Quelle petite impatience gloussa Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille aînée

\- Elle est toujours comme ça questionna Simon

\- Parfois mais c'est Maël qui est le plus impatient pour téter répondit Alec

\- Il est comme son père qui est impatient taquina Magnus en regardant son mari

Il rougit devant les taquineries de son mari, la fratrie resta un moment avec le couple avant de s'en aller. Ils s'occupèrent des triplés avant de s'assoir dans le canapé,

\- Enfin ils se sont endormis souffla Alec

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense questionna Magnus en lui embrassant dans le cou

\- Laisse-moi deviner ça à un rapport avec moi décréta Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Tout à fait mon amour, qu'en penses-tu questionna Magnus en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt

\- Je pense que tu me dois trois orgasmes taquina Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux

\- Trois orgasmes, tu me prends pour qui mon chéri je pense que je vais faire plus que te donner trois orgasmes susurra Magnus en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses

Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour sur le canapé, Magnus caressa les cheveux humides d'Alec.

\- Les trois orgasmes ont été largement remboursés susurra Alec

\- J'ai bien fait plus que de te donner trois orgasmes, susurra Magnus

\- Oh oui gloussa Alec

Il caressa les fesses d'Alec qui gémit de plaisir,

\- Encore gloussa Alec

Magnus ria dans son cou et continua de lui tripoter les fesses, Alec se leva sous les soupirs de frustration de Magnus.

\- On va continuer ça dans la douche proposa Alec en dandinant des fesses

Il le rejoignit pour prendre une douche coquine, Alec se réveilla le lendemain le corps un peu ankylosé. Il mit un pantalon et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir Magnus en train de discuter avec sa mère.

\- Bonjour Alec salua sa belle-mère

\- Bonjour Kirana, alors votre mission s'est bien passé demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai terminé rapidement pour rentrer, d'ailleurs j'ai encore une mission à effectuer en Alaska répondit Kirana

\- Nettoyage de nids de démons conclu Alec

\- C'est ça et j'en profite pour voir mes petits chéris et ils sont encore en train de dormir questionna Kirana

\- Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller ses coquins sourit Alec

A peine ses mots prononcés ils entendirent des sanglots provenir de la chambre, ils allèrent dans la chambre pour voir Lena en train de sangloter dans le berceau. Kirana prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle la consola.

\- Allez ma petite renarde, mamie est là consola Kirana

\- Tiens maman, voilà son biberon proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri, tiens ma petite renarde à sa mamie roucoula Kirana en lui donnant le biberon

Elle cessa de pleurer en prenant son biberon, elle téta sous les yeux attendris de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci leva la tête et regarda les cristaux de feu offert par son père suspendu au-dessus du berceau, elle les regarda en réfléchissant.

\- Maman ça va, tu as l'air bizarre observa Magnus

\- Ça va, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées le rassura Kirana en roucoulant avec sa petite-fille

Maël se réveilla à son tour et fut pris par Magnus, il lui donna son biberon. Alec prit Ella dans ses bras, Kirana fit faire son rôt à Lena.

\- Ça été un méchant rôt qui embêtait la petite renarde à sa mamie roucoula Kirana

\- Maman, tu es en train d'avoir une préférence en appelant Lena ta petite renarde remarqua Magnus

\- Je ne fais pas de préférence, Lena c'est ma petite renarde, Ella c'est ma petite princesse angélique et Maël c'est mon petit prince démon déclara Kirana

\- Eh c'est moi ton petit démon objecta Magnus

\- Plus maintenant, c'est Maël qui est mon petit prince démon n'est-ce pas mon chéri gloussa Kirana en embrassant son petit-fils

Maël gloussa sous les baisers de sa grand-mère, Magnus fit la moue. Il fusilla son fils du regard alors qu'Alec le prit dans ses bras après avoir déposé Ella dans le berceau,

\- J'allais rien faire s'écria Magnus

\- Tu es en train de te battre contre ton fils âgé de quatre mois pour l'amour de ta mère éclaircit Alec

\- Mais ce petit couche-culotte est en train de voler ma mère accusa Magnus

\- Magnus, tu deviens ridicule gronda Kirana

Elle s'approcha de son fils qui bouda, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il sourit de joie sous le baiser de sa mère,

\- Malgré que Maël est mon amour, tu es et tu seras toujours mon premier amour confia Kirana

\- Je t'aime maman répondit Magnus en serrant sa mère

Alec sourit devant le câlin mère-fils, Maël regarda son père en le fusillant du regard. Celui-ci lui lança un regard narquois, Alec leva les yeux en sachant que le père et le fils venaient de se déclarer la guerre pour l'amour de sa belle-mère. Kirana les laissa pour aller en mission, le couple s'occupa de leurs enfants. Quelque part Camille entra dans le salon de son chalet pour trouver son amante assise sur le canapé,

\- Alors questionna Lilith

\- La phase finale de notre vengeance peut débuter répondit Camille

\- Il était temps maintenant par quoi veux-tu commencer d'abord interrogea la démone en se levant du canapé pour rejoindre son amante

\- Nous allons rendre une petite visite aux conseils pour les prévenir que nous leur déclarons la guerre déclara Camille

\- Comme ça ils seront sur le pied de guerre conclue Lilith

La blonde hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sauvagement la démone, elles rompirent le baiser.

\- Et si maintenant nous allions déclarer la guerre à cette bande d'insectes de conseillers proposa Lilith avec un sourire perfide

\- Je te suis renchéri Camille

Kirana regarda la neige tomber dehors les bras croisés, deux bras vinrent lui enserrer la taille.

\- Tu as l'air songeuse observa son mari

\- Je réfléchissais à certaines choses de ma vie répondit Kirana

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Asmodée

\- Je parle de ma part de Kitsune répondit Kirana

Asmodée ne répondit rien mais attendait les explications de sa femme, elle continua de scruter la neige.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de renouer avec mon passé car j'ai l'impression de régresser, quand j'ai combattu contre Valentin et je le surpassais certes mais pour arriver à quel résultat que mon fils et mon gendre le tuent eux-mêmes expliqua Kirana en mettant sa main sur le carreau froid

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée en le serrant

Kirana sourit en comprenant que son mari la soutenait dans sa décision de progresser, elle se retourna et se glissa par terre dans l'étreinte de son mari. Quand elle se réveilla et elle sentit une odeur de brûlé et vit un message de feu, elle le lit en vitesse et jura. Elle sortit du lit pour se rhabiller en vitesse, elle fit un portail pour apparaître dans la salle du conseil. Elle vit sa sœur et toute la famille,

\- Kirana interpella Jocelyn

\- Que se passe-t-il ici cracha la Kitsune en se tournant vers l'assemblée

\- Nous ne savons rien juste que quelqu'un nous demandait en audience répondit Jia

\- Je vous préviens si c'est un connard de conseiller qui s'est fait encore buter par une femme, vous réglerer votre problème vous-même avertis Kirana

\- Commente oses-tu proférer de telles insultes contre l'assemblée déclara une conseillère

\- Nous avons remarqué que tu te permets de nous insulter, si tu ne veux pas recevoir un avertissement tu te ferais mieux te calmer Kirana Bane renchérit un conseiller

\- Ah oui, faîtes-le mais rappelez-vous qui s'est gelez les fesses en Sibérie ou a failli être englouti par un démon vorace pour vous bande de vieux croûtons demanda Kirana avec hargne

Ils entendirent tous un applaudissement dans la salle, ils tournèrent la tête et vit Camille accompagnée de Lilith.

\- Franchement Kirana tu n'as pas perdu ton légendaire franc-parler se moqua Camille

\- CAMILLE BELCOURT VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATIONS POUR VOTRE COMPLOT CONTRE LE CONSEIL cria Jia en tapant de son marteau

La blonde fit un mouvement de main et envoya une aiguille aqueuse sur la consule avant qu'elle puisse réagir, un mur de terre la stoppa. Kirana la main levée vers Jia sans quitter des yeux Camille et Lilith, celle-ci s'approcha en scrutant Kirana de la tête aux pieds.

\- Alors c'est toi la bonniche d'Asmodée, quelle femme laide tu es et je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a rejeté pour une putain comme toi insulta Lilith en regardant Kirana avec dégoût

Magnus s'avança pour clouer le ber à Lilith, Alec le retient quand Kirana fit un signe à son fils qu'elle s'en chargeait.

\- Entre toi et moi c'est toi la putain parce que dis-moi combien d'amants as-tu eus dans ton pieu car moi avant sa rencontre avec lui j'étais vierge donc dis-le combien son passé sur ton corps de pute se moqua Kirana

La démone grinça des dents, elle lança une boule de feu noire sur elle quand la boule fut interceptée par Asmodée en écrasant la boule de sa paume de la main. Lilith fut surprise de voir le démon,

\- Surprise sale pétasse, tu croyais quoi que j'allais rester sagement dans le royaume pendant que tu menaçais ma femme et mon gosse déclara Asmodée

\- Alors la victoire sera encore grande quand je me serai débarrassé de toi et de ta petite famille dans le néant et que je prendrai ma vengeance contre le paradis s'exclama Lilith

\- Dernière nouvelle sale garce Lucifer et Père m'ont donné la permission de t'éliminer rétorqua Asmodée d'un sourire sadique

Camille vit son amante se figer, elle s'avança près d'elle. Elle lança un regard moqueur vers Clary,

\- Tiens-t'es là gamine, ici c'est la cour des grands alors retourne jouer dans le bac à sable se moqua Camille

Clary voulut se jeter sur elle quand elle fut retenue par Jace et Luke,

\- Non mais lâchez-moi que j'aille lui arracher son petit sourire moqueur à cette salope cracha la rousse en se débattant

\- Clary, calmes-toi ordonna Magnus d'un ton froid

Tous furent surpris par le ton froid de Magnus envers sa cousine, Jocelyn fut surpris que Magnus ai appelé Clary par son prénom au lieu d'un petit surnom.

\- La dernière fois que Magnus la appelé comme ça c'est quand elle avait fait la promesse de venger son frère devant sa tombe en compagnie de Magnus qui l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui promettant de le venger à sa place pensa Jocelyn en regardant son neveu

Magnus ne quittait pas son ex des yeux, Camille vit les yeux de Magnus prirent la couleur des yeux d'un chat. Elle glissa son regard vers Alec qui tenait Magnus par le bras, elle sourit narquoise.

\- Alors toujours avec ta petite femme, c'est vrai qu'il aime se la mettre dans le cul vu qu'il à accouché de vos enfants alors tu aime ça te faire prendre critiqua Camille

\- Ouais, j'adore quand il me l'as mette dans le cul, tu sais quoi j'en redemande encore et encore. Ça doit te faire chier que ton ex s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que toi n'est ce pas nargua Alec froidement

\- Peuh il est seulement avec toi pour se la fourrer, il ne fait juste que te baiser répliqua Camille

\- Comme il le faisait avec toi, moi il me fait l'amour ce qui est différent de toi car tu es juste une salope sans valeur à ses yeux riposta Alec

\- Je suis peut-être une salope sans valeur mais que feras-tu quand il se lassera de toi hein cracha Camile

Isabelle voulut se jeter sur Camille à son tour quand elle fut retenue par son père, Alec jeta un regard froid à sa sœur qui comprit le message.

\- Dis donc Magnus, tu es devenu muet à cause de mon retour ou tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter provoqua Camille

Magnus leva la main lentement pour faire apparaître une boule de feu blanche dans sa main, Kirana se mit entre son fils et la blonde.

\- Dis te (1) ordonna Magnus froidement

\- Non Magnus, je ne veux plus que vous vous battiez toi et Alec. Alors non je ne me pousserai pas, je te promets que je la faire payer mais si tu te calmes demanda Kirana

Il augmenta la boule de feux blanche en regardant sa mère dans les yeux, Alec se plaça devant sa belle-mère.

\- Illa jus, quo victus Valentine ' dies, quia nostrum est, fata, sed hoc tempore, meus amor, hoc est, non est nobis pugna (2) apaisa Alec

\- Alec a raison, ce n'est pas votre combat renchéri Asmodée en posant une main sur son épaule

Magnus regarda les yeux de son amant, il baissa les bras et ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir sur ses yeux d'origine.

\- Fais comme vous voulez souffla Magnus

Camille et Lilith virent la scène, elles serrèrent les poings.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas leur combat au contraire c'est avec eux que nous voulons nous battre objecta Lilith

\- C'est moi que tu devrais combattre sale garce et crois-moi je te ferais revoir ton défunt amant menaça Asmodée

\- Quant à toi espèce de salope ce sera à moi que tu auras à faire,c'est une mère très en colère que tu vas affronter défia Kirana

Ils se défièrent du regard, Lilith se recula avec Camille.

\- Très bien alors nous vous déclarons la guerre et vous allez tous périr bande de misérable insecte décréta Lilith en s'en allant avec son amante

\- C'est ce que nous verrons sur le champ de bataille pétasse rétorqua Kirana

L'assemblée les avait regardé faire sans broncher, Jia qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Kirana interpella la consule

\- Tu vas bien Jia demanda la mère de Magnus

\- Tout va bien, tu m'as sauvée rassura Jia

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, au contraire de cette bande de lâches qui n'a pas bougé le petit doigt cria Kirana

Tous les conseillers à part Jia eurent honte de leurs comportements, toutes les familles sortirent de la salle sans jeter un regard aux conseillers. Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Magnus, Raphaël et Lily prirent congé après avoir gardés les triplés pour le couple. Asmodée invoqua un fauteuil pour qu'il s'asseye dessus, tous s'assirent sur le canapé ou les fauteuils.

\- Quel est le plan pour contrer ses garces questionna Jocelyn

\- Très bonne question sourit Asmodée

Il invoqua un plateau d'échecs, tous le regardèrent incrédules.

\- Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux de merlans frits, vous allez savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait apparaître ce jeu d'échecs protesta Asmodée outré

\- Dis-nous le plan questionna Kirana en roulant des yeux

Il sourit à sa femme, et il prit tous les pions et les mit sur le côté.

\- Les pions représentent le conseil, maintenant Maryse et Jocelyn vous serez les tours donc vous êtes chargé de retrouver la boîte de Mickaël pour enfermer Lilith et la détruire définitivement,je pense que la boîte est dans un endroit sûr expliqua Asmodée

\- Très bien répondirent les deux femmes

\- Luke et Robert vous serez les fous, vous devez trouver un moyen pour faire barrage aux démons et sorciers qui franchiront une limite que je vous montrerais le jour de la bataille informa Asmodée en mettant les pièces sur les côtés

\- C'est d'accord répondirent les deux hommes

\- Izzy et Clary vous serez les cavaliers donc vous serez sur le champ de bataille pour stopper les sorciers renégats et les démons comme Luke et Robert annoncèrent Asmodée

\- Et moi questionna Jace

\- Toi tu seras avec Azazel pour contrer les attaques en tant que cavaliers pour protéger le roi répondit Asmodée

Jace hocha la tête ayant compris son rôle, Asmodée se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je laisse le meilleur pour la fin, ma chérie tu seras la reine c'est-à-dire tu seras avec moi sur le front pour combattre ses pétasses avoua Asmodée

\- Je ne suis pas étonné par ta décision sourit sa femme

\- Et nous demanda Magnus

\- Vous vous serez le roi donc la pièce qui devra être à tout prix être protégé répondit son père

\- On veut participer au combat déclara Alec n'aimant pas être mis à l'écart

\- Je sais mais vous avez assez donné pour Valentin, de plus vous avez des enfants en bas âges qui auront besoin de vous ajouta Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est aussi notre combat s'énerva Magnus

\- Pas celui-ci, Père m'a envoyé un message en vous interdisant de vous mêler de la bataille mais vous serez en soutient pour nous renchérit Asmodée

\- Très bien comme vous avez décidé pour nous cracha Magnus en allant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte

\- Magnus souffla sa mère en voulant le rejoindre

\- LAISSE-LE ordonna Asmodée

Sa femme stoppa sa course et regarda son mari, elle baissa la tête.

\- Il doit apprendre les limites de son pouvoir, ce n'est pas parce qu'il possède la magie la plus puissante du monde qu'il doit prendre toutes les responsabilités de chacun déclara Asmodée

Il se tourna vers son gendre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil,

\- Ça va de même pour toi Alexander acheva Asmodée

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire,

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui nous devons être plus forts pour se battre contre ses folles furieuses alors préparez-vous comme il faut ordonna Asmodée

\- Oui répondirent tous

Tous rentèrent chez eux pour se remettre de leur émotion, Alec alla s'occuper de ses triplés en jetant quelques coups d'œil à leur chambre. Il coucha ses enfants avant de rentrer dans la chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Magnus était allongé sur le lit en jouant avec sa boule de feu.

\- Magnus appela Alec doucement

Celui-ci le regarda un bref moment avant de continuer de jouer avec sa boule de feu, il s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur son bras, Magnus arrêta sa boule de feu. Il renversa son amant sur le lit ce qui le fit haleter en sentant le désir sauvage dû à la colère provenir de Magnus et il l'absorba pour le calmer. Il l'embrassa brutalement en passant sa main sous sa chemise, il gémit de plaisir. Magnus déchira la chemise brutalement ce qui le fit couiner, il l'embrassa sur tout le torse en lui mordillant chaque centimètre de son corps. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre et commença à le masturber, Alec hurla de plaisir sous les mouvements brusque de son amant. Magnus enleva son pantalon et prit son membre dans la bouche pour le lécher tout le long, il mordilla le bout ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il glissa un doigt dans son anus avant de mettre deux autres en lui pour ensuite les faire coulisser, Alec sanglota sous le plaisir que son amant lui procurait. Il le pénétra avant d'onduler en lui avec brusquerie ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, dans la chambre on entendait que les claquements de peau et les gémissements de plaisir. La température était monté en flèche sous la chaleur de leur corps, Alec rejeta sa tête en jouissant sur son mari. Ses muscles internes se resserrèrent autour du membre de son amant qui se déversa dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement, il le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant qui avait besoin de réconfort. Alec lui caressa ses cheveux humides,

\- Tu sais que ton père a raison conclu Alec en le regardant

Il le serra très fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, ils restèrent dans cette position. Quelques jours plus tard tous s'étaient mis à s'entraîner sans relâche, Maryse avait demandé à sa belle-mère de l'entraîner pour la bataille qui se profilait. Elle avait accepté avec joie d'entraîner sa belle-fille avec Jocelyn, Kirana continua d'entraîner les filles pendant que Asmodée entraînait Magnus et Alec même s'ils ne participeraient pas à la bataille. Azazel faisait de même pour Jace, Robert et Luke alternaient avec leurs femmes pour l'entraînement et pour surveiller les triplés.

\- Maryse relève ton coude, on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'écrouler ordonna Phoebe

Elle releva son coude mais ne put stopper la boule de feu de sa belle-mère qui lui toucha le ventre, Jocelyn se plaça derrière Phoebe en préparant son poing chargé d'eau.

\- Trop lent déclara Phoebe en se servant de sa canne pour frapper Jocelyn qui la fit valser

Leurs maris grimacèrent de douleur pour elles, Kirana sourit de fierté en voyant son mentor s'impliquer dans les entraînements. Elle stoppa le poing de Clary avant de la frapper dans le ventre ce qui lui fit cracher du sang, elle fit lever un mur de pierre pour stopper le feu d'Isabelle. Elle disparut pour réapparaître derrière Isabelle pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le dos ce qui lui fit traverser le mur, Azazel envoya une vague de bourrasque de vent meurtriers à Jace qui les repoussait de plus en plus avec difficulté. Il dévia toutes les attaques avant de foncer sur le démon, ils firent une course de rapidité qui fut gagné par Azazel qui en profita pour envoyer une lame de vent que le blondin détourna avec son Shuriken. Alec et Magnus combattirent à l'épée contre les clones d'Asmodée qui augmentaient le nombre d'adversaires au fur et à mesure qu'ils les éliminaient, Alec se mit devant Magnus pour le protéger contre la boule de feu de son beau-père. Après plusieurs heures à s'entraîner tous se retrouvèrent épuisé par l'entrainement, les jeunes étaient allongés par terre en souffla par la bouche alors que Jocelyn et Maryse grimacèrent de douleur.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était douloureux les entraînements grimaça Jocelyn

\- Il n'y a pas que toi renchérit Maryse

\- Franchement à votre âge j'étais la plus forte des sorcières déclara Phoebe

\- En tout cas elle est bien gentille avec vous que quand elle m'entraînait renchéri Kirana pour enfoncer sa sœur

\- Tu me défends ou tu m'enfonces pesta sa sœur

\- Les deux, sourit Kirana pour embêter sa sœur

Tous rièrent à ça, Alec et Magnus rentrèrent chez eux avec les enfants. Magnus s'écroula de fatigue sur le lit, Alec après avoir vérifié les enfants le rejoignit au lit pour se blottir près de lui et ils endormirent.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Kirana et la visite de Yoko. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono0109 : Phoebe va encore frapper dans le chapitre, et tu vas l'adorer au vu que c'est un centré sur Kirana et son père Kitsune XD et enfin voila la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec grimaça de douleur en voyant sa grand-mère donner un coup de canne à son père dans les côtes, Luke passa derrière elle pour la frapper avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans l'entre-jambe. Tous les hommes firent une grimace de douleur pour Luke,

\- Grand-mère ne va pas de mainmorte grimaça Jace en regardant la vieille femme

\- J'ai honte pour vous deux, ton père doit se retourner dans la tombe en te voyant comme ça Robert gronda la matriarche

Robert sauta sur sa mère pour lui assener un coup de talon, sa mère se baissa et lui envoyait une boule de feu dans la jambe. Elle regarda sévèrement Luke qui se tenait l'entre-jambe en gémissant de douleur,

\- Tu vas continuer encore à gémir sur ton pénis et tes testicules, ta femme a bien plus de couille que toi gronda Phoebe

Les jeunes furent choqués de voir leur grand-mère qui d'habitude évitait de parler crus jurer comme un charretier, Kirana ricana moqueusement.

\- Elle n'a pas du tout changé Phoebe ricana Kirana

\- Une vraie peau-vache cette femme remarqua Jocelyn

\- Oh crois-moi tu es loin du compte quand je m'entraînais avec elle, elle m'a jeté d'une falaise en me disant de remonter sans utiliser mes pouvoirs pour m'endurcir les muscles raconta Kirana

\- Par l'ange c'est inhumain de faire ça s'horrifia Maryse

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait d'inhumain envers moi, me dire de chasser ou de pêcher ma propre nourriture pendant qu'elle bouffait des plats cinq étoiles expliqua la mère de Kirana

\- Tu rigoles là, grand-mère t'a dit d'aller chercher ta propre nourriture haleta Alec

\- Ouais, mais après chaque entraînement je ressortais grandi et plus puissante avoua Kirana

\- Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es devenu si impitoyable conclue Jocelyn

Sa sœur sourit en s'étirant un peu les membres après avoir entraîné sa nièce et Isabelle, tous regardèrent la formation de Robert et Luke avec Phoebe. Après trois bonnes heures elle arrêta la formation après avoir lancé quelques piques très désagréables envers son fils et Luke,

\- Ça vous apprendra à vous relâcher devant le foot avec des bières, non mais vos femmes sont bien plus fortes que vous. Avec vos petits ventres qui commencent à pointer on comprend tout de suite gronda Phoebe en marchant

\- C'est bon maman, on a compris souffla Robert en grimaçant à cause de sa jambe

Ils arrivèrent vers la famille qui les regardait, Phoebe arriva et vit Maël qui gloussait en la regardant. Elle le prit dans ses bras,

\- Toi mon petit, j'espère que tu ne prendras pas exemple sur ton papi Robert parce que tu risques de devenir un fainéant comme lui alors prend plutôt exemple sur tes parents ou ton autre papi Asmodée conseilla Phoebe en faisant rire son arrière-petit-fils

Son fils roula des yeux en l'entendant, tous rièrent à la tête de Robert. Phoebe se tourna vers ses arrière-petites-filles qui étaient dans les bras d'Izzy et Clary,

\- Et vous mes petites prenez exemple sur votre grand-mère Kirana, elle est super-forte car c'est votre grande mamie qui l'a entraînée comme ça se vanta Phoebe

Les deux petites filles gloussèrent devant les paroles de leur arrière-grand-mère, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Magnus et Alec couchèrent leurs enfants dans leur berceau avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le lit, le noiraud se blottit contre son mari.

\- Je n'ai même plus la force de te faire l'amour souffla Magnus

\- Ce qui est rare répondit Alec les yeux fermé

\- Ta grand-mère est un sacré phénomène en tout cas ria Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- C'est la femme la plus stricte que je connaisse, je me souviens qu'une fois on est parti chez elle pour les vacances. Elle nous à tous punis en nous faisant faire du gainage juste parce qu'Izzy a voulu faire de la cuisine alors que c'est une interdiction pour elle d'entrer dans la cuisine se souvient Alec

\- Tu avais quel âge questionna son mari

\- J'avais à peine 13 ans, d'après maman c'est à cette époque que mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester dans mon sommeil répondit Alec

\- Mes pouvoirs aussi ont dû débuter en même temps que les tiens conclu Magnus

Alec ne répondit rien et s'endormit, son amant l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva pour voir son mari en train de roucouler avec les enfants sur le tapis d'éveil.

\- Regardez qui est réveillé gloussa Magnus

Il s'approcha de sa famille et se mit à les embrasser,

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Alec en embrassant ses enfants

Il l'embrassa son mari,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon ange répondit Magnus

Il s'allongea près de sa fille aînée, il lui caressa les cheveux en regardant son mari.

\- Des nouvelles des autres, demanda Alec

Tous sont en train de se reposer à cause des entraînements surtout biscuit ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Mon ange, j'adore quand ma mère l'entraîne jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive plus à marcher ricana Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement, Ella regarda ses parents se chamailler en mangeant son poing. Lena riait devant leurs chamailleries alors que leur frère regardait la scène avec curiosité, le couple vit que les enfants les regardaient. Magnus vit que sa fille riait devant leur chamaillerie,

\- Eh petite coquine tu ris quand ton papa et moi on est en train de se chamailler roucoula Magnus en l'attrapant pour la chatouiller sur le ventre

La petite fille gloussait sous les chatouilles de son père, Alec regarda la scène attendrissante avant de voir ses deux autres enfants qui riaient aussi.

\- Vous aussi remarqua Magnus en les attrapant

Il les chatouilla tous les trois sur leur ventre, le noiraud sourit devant sa petite famille.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard ils retournèrent à leur formation, Jocelyn et Maryse se faisaient entraîner par Phoebe le temps que leurs maris surveillent les triplés. Le couple combattait contre les clones d'Asmodée et d'Azazel,

\- Dommage que père leur interdisent de combattre à nos côtés, ils auraient fait un carnage dans leurs rangs déduisit Azazel

\- Je sais mais bon, ce sont les ordres de père soupira Asmodée

Les deux démons regardèrent le couple combattre avec hargne, Kirana regardait son mari et son beau-frère discuter sur Magnus et Alec en évitant un coup de poing d'Isabelle. Elle lui donna un coup de boule dans la tête, elle se baissa pour attraper les chevilles de sa nièce pour la renverser par terre. Après un bon moment à s'entraîner ils allèrent tous se reposer en regardant Robert et Luke se faire massacrer par Phoebe, Jocelyn emmena des boissons pour tout le monde.

\- Voilà ce qu'il me faut souffla Clary en prenant un verre de jus d'orange

Tous furent amusés, Maël leva les bras vers Kirana qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh le petit prince démon à sa mamie roucoula Kirana

Celui-ci regarda son père d'un air narquois, Magnus le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous recommencer vous deux gronda Alec en regardant le père et le fils

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère questionna Isabelle confuse

\- Ce petit diablotin est en train de voler ma mère siffla Magnus

Asmodée éclata de rire devant les propos de son fils au sujet de son petit-fils, il tapota l'épaule de son fils.

\- Tu m'as fait la même chose quand t'était bébé ria Asmodée

\- Oh Magnus ne sois pas jaloux de ton fils, je vous aime tous les deux répondit Kirana

Il bouda dans son coin en pestant contre son fils voleur de mère, Alec frotta l'épaule de son mari malgré qu'il trouvait la situation ridicule. Kirana donna son petit-fils à son gendre,

\- Il faut que je me sauve, j'ai une mission à faire révéla Kirana

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Jocelyn

\- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas encore vu ta sœur en action, une pure merveille s'extasiât Asmodée

Sa femme rougit avant de faire un portail pour aller faire sa mission, Alec et Magnus prirent congé eux aussi avec les enfants pour rentrer. Kirana venait de terminer sa mission, elle regarda la nuit par la fenêtre. Elle souffla avant de faire un portail pour atterrir dans une forêt, elle attendit quand une boule de lumière vint s'approcher d'elle. Yoko apparut devant elle,

\- Bonjour père salua Kirana

\- Tiens donc tu viens me rendre visite sourit Yoko

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue n'est-ce pas demanda sa fille en croisant les bras

\- Je t'observe mais je ne lis pas dans les pensés ma chère fille répondit Yoko en sortant une pipe chinoise pour fumer

\- Je veux que tu m'entraînes pour le combat à venir proposa Kirana

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée en regardant sa fille avec amusement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je t'entraîne si tu te fais sceller ton apparence originelle demanda son père en tirant une latte de fumée sur la pipe

\- Je réalise que je stagne au niveau de ma puissance magique réalisa Kirana

Son père le scruta sans rien dire en rejetant de temps à autre de la fumée, Kirana baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

\- Combien demanda son père

Elle leva la tête sans réellement comprendre de quoi il parlait,

\- Je te parle des queues, combien veux-tu que je t'aide à en avoir questionna Yoko

\- J'en ai quatre, je voudrais au moins arriver à en acquérir deux autres répondit Kirana

\- Très bien, mais qu'aurais-je en échange ma fille demanda Yoko en regardant la fumée qu'il venait d'expirer

\- Que veux-tu ?, demanda Kirana en fronçant les sourcils

Il sourit en révélant ses canines,

\- Je veux passer du temps avec mes petits-enfants voilà ma condition répondit Yoko

\- C'est d'accord, et quand est-ce que débute l'entraînement déclara Kirana

\- L'entraînement débutera quand je l'aurai décidé ma fille, d'ailleurs ton premier entraînement ce sera de garder ton apparence originelle pendant une semaine arriveras-tu défia son père

\- J'y arriverai accepta Kirana

\- Très bien termina Yoko

Elle fit un portail et retourna dans son appartement, Magnus était dans son salon.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien avec Alec et les enfants s'inquiéta sa mère

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien mais c'est toi que je suis venue maman rassura Magnus

\- Je t'écoute demanda Kirana en enlevant ses chaussures à talons

\- Maman, je voudrais savoir ce que tu compte faire de Camille questionna Magnus

Elle regarda son fils, elle soupira et s'assit près de lui en lui prenant la main. Magnus se blottit contre sa mère,

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours questionna Kirana inquiète

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai cessé d'avoir tous sentiments pour elle réfuta Magnus

Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement, elle caressa les cheveux gélifiés de son fils.

\- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que je ferrai d'elle, le moment venue je verrais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Kirana

\- Je…Je me sens inutile depuis que papa m'a mis sur le banc de touche avec Alexander révéla Magnus

\- Oh Magnus, compris sa mère en le serrant fort dans ses bras

Il s'allongea en posant la tête sur les jambes de sa mère, elle lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile, ton père a fait ça parce que Dieu lui a demandé lui-même, tu sais aussi bien moi que ce combat entre Lilith et lui durent depuis bien avant ta naissance réconforta Kirana

\- Ça je le sais mais pour Camille, je voulais me battre contre elle déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, elle t'a fait beaucoup souffrir et en tant que mère je ne tolère pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon enfant alors c'est mon devoir de te défendre expliqua sa mère

\- Je comprends maman, je croyais que toi et papa vous ne vouliez pas que je me batte mais à t'entendre je comprends pourquoi compris Magnus

Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Maman, est-ce que tu peux me chanter la berceuse que tu me chantais quand j'étais enfant demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit sa mère avec douceur

Elle lui chanta la berceuse en lui caressant les cheveux, Magnus s'endormit sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta et entendit des pas dans l'escalier, elle vit son gendre venir eux.

\- Il s'est endormis remarqua Alec

\- Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort après les événements qui ont eu lieu ces derniers jours conclue Kirana en caressant les cheveux de Magnus

\- Je sais, le soir où Asmodée lui a dis non pour la bataille,il était en colè s'est enfermé dans un mutisme toute la soirée raconta Alec

\- Je m'en doutais aussi et j'espère qu'il ne t'a rien dit de mal parce que je sais qu'il peut-être blessant quand il est comme ça supposa Kirana

\- Euh non il n'a rien dit de blessant à mon égard rougit Alec

Sa belle-mère compris à son expression que son fils s'est contenté de passer à l'acte, elle hocha la tête.

\- Je vais le laisser ici et je vais en bas pour les triplés prévint Alec

\- D'accord répondit Kirana

Alec redescendit en laissant la mère et le fils dans le salon, il alla dormir dans la chambre. Magnus se réveilla dans le canapé avec une couverture, il reconnut le salon de sa mère. Il descendit l'escalier pour voir son mari roucouler avec les enfants,

\- Regardez qui va là, c'est papa gloussa Alec en regardant son mari

Il embrassa son mari et ses enfants avant d'enlacer son amant,

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir déserté le lit hier soir s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien et puis tu étais très mignon endormi sur les genoux de ta mère sourit Alec

\- Ah oui sourit Magnus en passant une main sous sa chemise

\- Oui, mais tu as interdiction de me toucher pendant 24 heures pour avoir déserté le lit puni Alec

\- Quoi cria Magnus

Il lui tira la langue en se dégageant de ses bras, son mari était déconcerté par la punition. Pendant toute la journée il essaya de le convaincre de lever la punition mais celui-ci était inflexible, il soupira pour la énième fois en donnant le biberon à sa fille aînée qui le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Eh oui ton papa est puni parce qu'il est parti voir ta grand-mère et il a fait l'erreur de s'endormir en laissant ton autre papa seul dans le lit maintenant il a puni ton papa soupira Magnus

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et il l'embrassa sur le front, le soir il soupira encore en voyant qu'Alec se dandinait dans un boxer moulant assez transparent.

\- Alec se lamenta Magnus

Il lui lança un regard coquin avant d'aller se coucher sans faire attention à la frustration de son mari, il se coucha lui aussi en soupirant frustré.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, je t'envoie dormir sur le canapé gronda Alec sur le coté

Il fit la moue et s'endormit, le lendemain il fut heureux de coincer Alec dans la chambre. Une semaine plus tard tout le monde fut surpris de voir Kirana dans son apparence de Kitsune,

\- Tantine, tu nous expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans ton apparence de Kitsune questionna Clary légèrement troublée

\- Moi aussi, je veux m'entraîner mais sous ma véritable forme répondit Kirana en souriant

Sa nièce souria avant de déchanter totalement devant la rapidité de sa tante sous sa forme hybride, Isabelle avait du mal à l'attaquer au corps-à-corps. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse que même Azazel avait du mal à voir ses mouvements,

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle est rapide, j'arrive à peine à saisir les mouvements qu'elle fait observa Azazel en esquivant une lame de vent de Jace

Il envoya un coup de pied dans le vide, le mouvement de pied créa une onde choc à base de vent qui propulsa Jace sur plusieurs mètres, Asmodée grimaça en voyant le coup d'Azazel.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es allé un peu trop fort demanda Asmodée

\- Mais non, je lui ai donné juste une pichenette rassura Azazel en balayant le sujet

Il vit plusieurs minutes s'écouler et Jace ne se relevait pas,

\- Merde, j'espère que je l'ai pas tué OH TU ES ENCORE EN VIE cria Azazel

Jace se releva avec difficulté et lui fit un signe de la main, Azazel mit une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouf j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque bon tu vois il est encore en vie sourit Azazel

Asmodée secoua la tête préférant se concentrer sur la formation de son fils et son gendre, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa femme. Celle-ci venait de cracher une boule de feu sur Clary qui riposta avec sa magie d'eau avant de se faire propulser par la boule de feu trop puissante, Izzy fonça sur elle pour l'attraper avec son fouet de feu. Elle esquiva et lui faucha les pieds pour la projeter dans les airs, Izzy se rattrapa avec sa magie. Elle bougea ses queues un instant avant de les projeter sur les filles, elles eurent du mal à esquiver les attaques de queues de Kirana. Après l'entraînement elles s'allongèrent épuisées par la formation,

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que tu nous disais de développer notre rapidité souffla Clary

\- Bof les Kitsune sont rapidement à la base mais tu as raison sourit Kirana

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ta transformation Kirana remarqua Phoebe

\- Eh bien voilà ma véritable forme maître Phoebe déclara Kirana en se tournant sur elle-même

\- Je vois ça, tu es très belle sous cette forme complimenta son maître

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Kirana

Alec était ébahi par la forme originelle de sa belle-mère, sa deuxième fille pleura dans le berceau. Il allait la prendre quand Kirana glissa sa queue pour prendre sa petite fille qui riait en se faisant porter par une des queues de sa grand-mère, il regarda son mari qui souriait à la scène attendrissante. Elle récupéra les deux autres enfants avec ses queues pour les bercer, les trois enfants riaient enroulé dans les queues de Kirana.

\- Quelle scène attendrissante complimenta une voix

Tous à part le couple et Kirana cherchèrent la source de la voix, ils virent une boule de lumière dorée descendre du ciel pour laisser apparaître un renard à neuf queues blanc de la taille d'un immeuble. Le renard à neuf queues les scruta alors que ses queues bougeaient dans tous les sens,

\- Bordel c'est quoi ça questionna Jace en tenant son épaule blessé

Le couple souriait de joie alors que Kirana fit un regard avec un brin d'ennui, le renard à neuf queues se fit envahir par une lumière blanche avant de faire place un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Il sourit dans la nuit de la pleine lune, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonsoir, tout le monde je suis Yoko le père de Kirana à se ceux qui ne me connaissent pas se présenta Yoko

Tous à part Magnus et Alec regardèrent Kirana avec des gros yeux, elle vit les regards médusés de tout le monde.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il dit vrai à croire que la vieillesse ne l'a pas encore atteint pesta Kirana en croisant les bras

Yoko qui avait pris son éventail de sa manche de son yukata et l'ouvris pour faire un regard navré,

\- Quelle fille ingrate qui critique son pauvre père qui a parcouru des kilomètres pour venir l'entraîné et aussi pour voir un peu sa famille se lamenta Yoko en se cachant la moitié du visage avec son éventail

\- Oh arrête de faire ton cinéma soupira sa fille en mettant une main sur sa tête

Il fit un sourire mesquin, il tourna la tête vers Asmodée. Il plissa les yeux avant de se concentrer en provoquant Asmodée avec son aura, son gendre rispota de même. Ils se jaugèrent par leurs auras, Yoko sourit avant de se calmer. Kirana berça les triplés en roulant des yeux face aux auras de défient de son père et de son mari,

\- C'est bon vous avez fini de vous juger demanda Kirana sarcastique

\- Oh ma chérie, ton petit mari est très beau. Franchement je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui comprit Yoko

Asmodée sourit d'un air charmeur à sa femme qui rougit, Magnus fut amusé par les rougissements de sa mère et il regarda son mari qui pensait la même chose que lui. Yoko se mit devant son gendre,

\- Hum s'il n'était pas marié avec toi, peut-être que j'aurai eu une petite chance avec lui susurra Yoko pour taquiner sa fille

\- Ça m'étonnerait, j'aime les femmes révéla Asmodée

\- Ça peut s'arranger sourit Yoko en se changeant en femme

Tous furent ébahis par le changement de sexe de Yoko, Azazel s'approcha d'elle.

\- Si lui est indisponible, moi je suis libre charma Azazel

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas draguer mon père s'exclama Kirana outrée

\- Quoi demanda le démon

Yoko se retransforma en homme, il fit un sourire joueur en regardant sa fille.

\- Je détendais un peu l'atmosphère, bon je suis venu pour t'entraîner déclara son père en reprenant son sérieux

\- Pourquoi ici et non chez toi questionna Kirana en bougeant ses queues

\- La forêt de Kyoto est un sanctuaire sacré, on ne peut pas se battre là-bas expliqua Yoko

\- Très bien, on va s'entraîner ici accepta la mère de Magnus

Ils allèrent assez loin de la maison, Kirana se fit face à son père. Yoko regarda sa fille avec une expression moqueuse,

\- Ah c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise d'entraîner ma propre fille sourit Yoko

Kirana s'élança sur lui à toute vitesse pour lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire mais son père attrapa son pied en plein vol,

\- Trop lent constata Yoko en la balançant dans les airs

Elle atterrit sur ses pieds, elle cracha une boule de feu sur lui mais il évita d'un mouvement de tête son attaque. Elle commença un combat au corps-à-corps contre son père qui esquiva ses coups, tout fut stupéfait que pour la première fois les coups de Kirana fussent esquivé par une autre personne.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois tantine en difficulté avec une personne observa Clary

\- Yoko est la deuxième personne avec qui elle est en difficulté rectifia Asmodée

\- En tout cas je n'arrive pas à voir leurs formes tellement ils sont trop rapidement grimaça Jace

\- Ne te concentre pas avec tes yeux, ils vont te tromper. Base toi sur les mouvements de l'air qu'ils font pour arriver à les cerner conseilla Azazel

Jace se concentra sur les mouvements de l'air qu'ils produisaient, il sentit des vibrations autour de lui. Il essaya de sentir les vibrations encore plus loin, il arriva à cerner Kirana et son père. Alec utilisa son pouvoir en même temps que son mari pour voir la formation,

\- Malgré qu'elle soit rapide comme l'éclair, son père l'est bien plus qu'elle observa Phoebe

\- Impossible, Kirana est la sorcière la plus rapide que je connaisse objecta Jocelyn

\- Oui, mais son père a plus d'expérience qu'elle et il a aussi plus de queues décréta la matriarche

Kirana était essoufflé devant son père,

\- Tu veux continuer ou tu veux arrêter demanda Yoko en la regardant de ses yeux violets

\- J'ai encore de la ressource répondit Kirana en fonçant sur lui

Yoko esquiva son poing et attrapa son bras pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre, elle cracha de la salive. Le Kitsune la repoussa ce qui l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres, elle se releva en tenant son ventre. Elle tendit ses bras en arrière, elle fit lever des rochers géants dans les airs pour les projeter sur son père biologique.

\- Tu as encore de la magie en toi constata Yoko

\- Je te l'ai dit j'ai encore de la ressource sourit Kirana en lançant un des rochers

Il se concentra pour cracher une boule de feu de la taille d'un petit pois sur le rocher, tous furent ébahis par la contre-attaque.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va stopper une attaque de cette envergure se moqua Azazel

Le rocher arriva près de lui avant d'exploser en poussière, tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant la scène.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce type me fait froid dans le dos blêmit Azazel

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec lui se moqua Asmodée

\- Eh bien je retire ce que j'ai dit souffla le démon du vent

La demi-sorcière lança ses attaques un par un contre son assaillant qui contre-attaquait à chaque fois sans bouger, elle envoya le plus gros rocher vers lui. Yoko allait cracher à nouveau quand il vit le rocher exploser en deux par coup de pied de sa fille qui l'atteint à la mâchoire, il se fit propulser sur un bon mètre. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était en dépoussiérant son yukata, ses queues dansaient derrière lui.

\- Bravo chérie, tu as enfin réussi à me toucher félicita son père en se touchant la mâchoire

\- Remercie ton gendre qui ne m'a pas lâcher d'une semelle pendant notre combat qui a duré trois mois révéla Kirana

\- Je le sais, maintenant c'est à mon tour de passer à l'offensive, prépares-toi à te défendre comme tu peux conseilla Yoko

Elle se prépara quand elle cligna des yeux elle vit Yoko devant elle en une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'elle réagisse elle sentit une vive douleur et se retrouva un bon mètre plus loin. Elle se remit debout avec difficulté en crachant du sang, Magnus voulut rejoindre sa mère quand son père le stoppa.

\- Reste la ordonna son père

\- Mais papa…commença Magnus

\- Ta mère est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le pense mon fils, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en demandant à son vrai père de l'entraîner coupa Asmodée

\- Oui je sais répondit Magnus

\- Elle veut protéger son fils en devenant plus forte acheva Asmodée

Magnus regarda sa mère se faire attaquer par son grand-père biologique, il sentit deux bras le serrer au niveau de la taille. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son amant le réconforter, il fixa le combat en ayant mal pour sa mère. Yoko arrêta la formation en voyant l'état de fatigue avancé de sa fille,

\- On arrête stoppa Yoko

\- Je peux encore continuer grimaça Kirana en mettant un genou à terre pour essayer de se remettre debout

\- Tu vas t'écrouler si nous continuons, reposes-toi conseilla Yoko

Elle souffla et ferma les yeux en utilisant ses dernières forces pour se soigner, elle sentit toutes ses blessures se guérir avant qu'elle s'évanouisse dans les bras de Yoko qui l'attrapa.

\- Maman paniqua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle est simplement épuisée rassura son grand-père

Il lui confia sa mère en lui disant qu'il viendrait avant de partir, il ramena sa mère à la ferme. Jocelyn coucha sa sœur aînée dans un lit,

\- Ça ira, elle doit juste se reposer rassura Jocelyn

\- Appelle-moi si elle se réveille proposa Magnus

La rousse hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Magnus coucha ses enfants avant de rejoindre son amant dans leur lit, Magnus l'embrassa avec un besoin urgent. Alec le laissa lui faire l'amour ayant compris sa détresse et son désarroi ainsi que son impuissance face à la situation.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme avant la tempête et le baby-sitting cauchemardesque de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Jennie : Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec se réveilla et repoussa le bras de Magnus, il se leva après avoir mis un pantalon. Il bailla en mettant en route la machine à café, il alla dans la chambre des triplés. Il sourit en voyant Ella en train de gazouiller et Maël regardait sa sœur, seule Lena dormait encore. Il prit sa fille aînée et la déshabilla pour lui donner son bain avant de faire la même chose à son fils, il leur donna leur biberon. Il les plaça dans chacun dans un transat pour les surveiller pendant qu'il faisait le petit déjeuner, il entendit sa deuxième fille se réveiller, il s'occupa d'elle avant de la mettre elle aussi dans un transat. Il leur donna à chacun leur peluche de canard que Magnus avait acheté pour eux, il fredonna une musique pour eux. Magnus entra dans la cuisine pour voir toute sa famille réunie, il embrassa ses enfants avant de venir enlacer Alec par-derrière. Le noiraud tourna la tête pour l'embrasser chastement, son mari approfondit le baiser avant de lui picorer le cou. Alec rigola sous les baiser-papillons dans son cou,

\- Magnus, tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir rigola Alec

\- Hum, non même si tu as été très fougueux hier soir quand je t'ai laissé me chevaucher ronronna Magnus dans son cou

Il rougit et le repoussa doucement ce qui le fit rire, il prit sa tasse de café avant de roucouler avec ses enfants en le buvant. Alec sourit et alla mettre le tapis d'éveil dans le salon pour mettre ses enfants dessus, Magnus les surveillait pendant qu'il rangea un peu la maison. Il s'allongea près d'eux après avoir terminé,

\- Tu as fini questionna Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en caressant la joue d'Ella

Magnus souffla sur le ventre de Lena qui riait sous les chatouillis, Maël babillait avant de mettre son pied dans la bouche. Ella somnolait sous les caresses de son père,

\- Oh la petite diablesse de son papa roucoula Magnus en faisant sauter Lena sur son ventre

Alec sourit et vit que Ella s'était endormie près de lui en tenant son t-shirt, Maël regarda en souriant Magnus et Lena. Il gigota les bras et les pieds pour bouger, il se retourna avant de regarder Alec. Il le regarda timidement avant de rire, Alec le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à sa fille aînée.

\- Petit coquin sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa puis le posa sur son ventre, il regarda son père en riant. Il se cacha le visage dans le t-shirt d'Alec, il leva la tête en souriant avant de se recacher le visage. Alec sourit à ça,

\- Tu veux jouer à cache-cache avec papa demanda Alec

Il babillait dans son langage en bavant sur son t-shirt , Alec attrapa un bavoir et essuya le menton de son fils. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit glousser,

\- Mon ange tu passes le bavoir de Lena, elle est en train de baver demanda Magnus

Il lui donna l'autre bavoir avant de jouer avec son fils, Magnus essuya la bave qui dégoulinait du menton de Lena. Maël bailla dans les bras de son père avant de s'endormir sur son ventre,

\- J'ai impression que les enfants bavent beaucoup supposa Magnus

\- Ils doivent commencer à faire leurs dents parce que j'ai lut dans un livre que les bébés bavent beaucoup à partir du cinquième mois conclu Alec

\- Oh non mes amours vont faire leurs dents et ça va leur faire mal se lamenta Magnus en frottant sa joue avec celle de Lena

\- Ils pourront ensuite manger toutes les bonnes choses que leur papa prépare gloussa Alec

Il lui lança un regard amusé, Lena s'endormit à son tour dans les bras de Magnus. Ils mirent les enfants dans le berceau avant de le placer dans le salon, ils se câlinèrent sur le canapé.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus l'allongea sur le canapé en lui caressant les flancs. Ils entendirent le téléphone de Magnus sonner, ils se séparèrent en soupirant. Magnus attrapa son téléphone et répondit, Alec vérifia que les enfants dormaient toujours. Son compagnon vint l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Le club supposa Alec

\- Ouais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps commenta Magnus en attrapant les clefs de sa voiture

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, Alec s'installa dans le canapé et regarda la télé. Il entendit des pas venir de l'appartement d'en-haut, il vit sa belle-mère dans son apparence de Kitsune.

\- Coucou, je suis venu emprunter un peu de pomme proposa Kirana

\- Dans le réfrigérateur indiqua Alec

\- Où-est Magnus questionna sa belle-mère en ne voyant pas son fils

\- Le club a appelé et il est parti voir répondit Alec

Kirana remonta à son appartement après avoir embrassé ses petits-enfants, Alec continua de regarder la télé. Magnus revint une heure plus tard, il soupira longuement en mettant les clefs sur la table. Alec lui sourit depuis le canapé,

\- Alors questionna Alec

\- Je crois que je vais virer mon chef de la sécurité pour me trouver un autre, cet abruti à oser se faire passer pour le patron de la boîte pour engager une mineur juste parce que celle-ci était bien rouler pesta Magnus en s'asseyant

\- Oh mon chéri, tous des ingrats envers toi réconforta Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Magnus fit semblant de couiner dans les bras de son compagnon, il en profita pour faufiler une main sous le t-shirt. Alec soupira d'aise avant d'agripper le débardeur de son amant, Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé.

\- Magnus s'il te plait pas maintenant soupira Alec en rejetant sa tête

\- J'envie de toi ici et maintenant, ne me dis pas non parce que je sens que tu es aussi tendu que moi susurra Magnus en frôlant son membre semi-dur

Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise, Magnus l'embrassa en tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Alec gémit de plaisir, il frotta son bassin contre celui de son amant. Magnus haleta et glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à le masturber, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en se retenant de gémir pour ne pas réveiller les triplés qui dormaient encore dans le berceau. Il haleta de plaisir en débouclant la ceinture de Magnus, il prit son membre et se calqua sur le rythme de son compagnon. Ils haletèrent de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser désordonné. Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour étouffer son gémissement de jouissance, Magnus poussa un grondement et jouit dans la main d'Alec. Ils étaient essoufflés par leur petit plaisir, Alec retira sa main du pantalon de son amant pour aller se nettoyer le temps que Magnus veille sur les enfants. Quand Alec alla se changer, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête et prit sa deuxième fille qui s'était réveillé, il lui donna son bain. Elle tapa dans l'eau en babillant, Alec lava ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Ma princesse apprécie le bain gloussa Alec en rinçant ses cheveux

Elle riait en battant des pieds dans l'eau et en mouillant son père, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette pour la poser sur la table à langer. Il lui mit une couche et remarqua quelque chose dans la bouche de sa fille, il essaya de passer son doigt sur les gencives de sa fille mais celle-ci happa le doigt d'Alec pour le téter.

\- Tu relâches le doigt de papa proposa Alec

Elle le relâcha et il en profita pour regarder, il sentit des petites bosses sur les gencives de sa fille.

\- Ma princesse va avoir ses petites quenottes réalisa Alec en l'embrassa sur le ventre

Elle riait sous les souffles de son père sur son ventre, il la changea en lui mettant une grenouillère avec des imprimés de papillons roses. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser, il la remit dans le berceau. Ella gigota des bras et des pieds, Magnus avait pris Maël dans ses bras et le faisait sauter sur son ventre dans le canapé.

\- Ils vont bien avoir leurs dents, Lena avait quelques bosses au niveau des gencives dévoila Alec en retournant dans la chambre préparer le bain d'Ella

\- D'ici le prochain mois ils vont être très grognons conclus Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en se retournant pour récupérer Ella

Il la déshabilla pour faire prendre à sa fille aînée son bain, elle souriait apaisée dans son bain. Il la savonna avant de la rincer, il la mit une grenouillère semblable à sa sœur jumelle mais en bleu. Il revient avec elle dans les bras,

\- Tu veux que je prépare le bain de Maël pour que tu lui fasses prendre après proposa Alec

\- Oui, je vais faire prendre son bain à mon petit prince démoniaque roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec prépara le bain et alla faire les biberons des filles, il les fit boire pendant que Magnus s'occupait de son fils. Alec vit son fils dans une grenouillère en lapin,

\- Mon chéri, évite d'aller voir ta grand-mère parce que je crois qu'elle te dévorait tout cru ricana Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue de Maël

\- C'est vrai que les renards sont connus pour dévorer les lapins renchérit Alec en souriant

Il ria en donnant à son fils son biberon, ils couchèrent les triplés avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez les Lightwood, tous se jetèrent sur les triplés pour les embrasser ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

\- Dis donc vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que Ella bave autant que ça grimaça Jace en essuyant la bave d'Ella sur son menton

\- C'est parce que leurs petites quenottes vont bientôt sortir répondit Magnus assis près d'Alec qui était dans ses bras

\- Oh déjà s'étonna Maryse

\- Oui maman, j'ai remarqué quelques bosses sur les gencives de Lena confessa Alec

\- Ah lalalala c'est comme si c'était hier que je les vus naître mes petits chéris souffla Maryse en embrassant Lena dans le cou

\- Ça oui, au lieu d'avoir un enfant comme on s'y attendait, c'est trois qu'on a eu renchéris Magnus

\- Ça veut dire que leurs parents sont des vrais lapins se moqua Jace

\- Jace s'offusqua Alec rouge

\- Quoi, on sait tous que vous ne jouez pas au mikado tous les soirs se défendit Jace en riant

\- Déjà quand tu habitais ici, tu rentrais à chaque fois de chez Magnus le cou recouvert de suçons comme si des moustiques t'avait piquer renchérit Isabelle

\- Par l'ange rougi Alec

Mon ange ne sois pas timide, ton frère et ta sœur ont raison sourit Magnus suggestive

Alec rougit violemment ce qui fit rire le trio, les parents et la matriarche se mirent à sourire amusés de le voir rougir.

\- Tu sais Alec, ton grand-père aussi était très actif au lit confessa Phoebe en buvant son thé

Tous la regardèrent choqués par sa confession, Robert toussa déconcerté. La vieille femme vit les regards interloqués de sa famille, Magnus éclata de rire devant la situation.

\- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage demanda Phoebe

\- Non maman, mais c'est la première fois que tu parles de sexe répondit son fils

\- Tu sais mon fils je constate que mon attitude stricte vous a peut-être blessé et je m'en excuse,pour vous dire j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Kirana qui m'a expliqué que je ne montrai pas assez mon côté affectif. Le souci est que j'ai été élevé à une époque où les mœurs étaient très différentes d'aujourd'hui expliqua Phoebe

\- Nous comprenons grand-mère rassura Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu pourrais parler des performances de grand-père questionna Isabelle

\- Izzy s'indigna Maryse outrée

\- On ne demande pas des choses comme ça à sa grand-mère gronda Robert

\- Quoi papa, tu as peur que grand-mère raconte quelques souvenirs embarrassants sur toi enfant taquina Izzy

Jace et Magnus éclatèrent de rire et Alec préféra sourire devant le regard mal à l'aise de Robert, Maryse était amusée avec sa belle-mère.

\- Les histoires embarrassantes j'en ai tellement sur ton père. A commencer par la fois où je l'ai surpris en train de pisser dans mon pot de fleurs à trois heures du matin complètement ivre-mort raconta Phoebe

\- Maman, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait rougi Robert

\- Et pourquoi ça, je te rappelle que ma plante est morte par ta faute, parce que tu es parti boire avec Mickaël toute la nuit gronda Phoebe

Robert se fit tout petit pendant que ses enfants éclatèrent de rire, Maryse riait doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite le lendemain demanda Jace

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai fait, je lui ai crié dans les oreilles pendant qu'il vomissait tout l'alcool dans les toilettes répondit Phoebe

\- Oh oui, en plus d'avoir une migraine, j'avais aussi les oreilles en feu à cause de tes cris maman grimaça Robert

Lena riait elle aussi dans les bras de son parrain en entendant les rires de tout le monde, Maël riait légèrement au contraire de sa sœur. Seule Ella souriait, Robert prit Lena qui gloussa.

\- Petite coquine, ça te fait rire que ton arrière-grand-mère raconte des méchancetés sur ton grand-père roucoula Robert en l'embrassant dans le cou

La barbe de Robert piquait la petite fille qui riait encore plus, tous furent amusés. Maël tendit les bras vers son arrière-grand-mère, elle le prit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu veux que ta grand-mère te raconte encore les aventures de ton papi questionna Phoebe en lui tapotant le nez

Il gloussa à ce petit geste, Phoebe sourit.

\- Ah Maël ressemble à Robert quand il était bébé sourit la matriarche

\- C'est vrai Phoebe questionna Maryse

\- Oh oui, c'était le plus beau bébé que je n'avais jamais vu. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'on me l'a mis dans les bras se souvint Phoebe

\- Et aujourd'hui grand-mère questionna Max

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'autres hommes que ton père répondit Phoebe

\- Ah bon qui donc questionna Jace

\- Il y a toi, Alec et Max et maintenant Maël qui est devenu le nouvel homme de ma vie répondit Phoebe en l'embrassant sur le front

Le petit garçon sourit, Alec et Magnus se mirent à sourire devant leur fils. Ella voyant que tout le monde était focalisé sur son jumeau fronça les sourcils. Elle gémit de colère en gazouillant, tous regardèrent son mécontentement.

\- Bien sûr,nous ne t'avons pas oublié ma chérie gloussa Izzy en lui caressant les cheveux

Jace la souleva dans ses bras pour l'embrasser,

\- Parrain t'adore petite myrtille sourit Jace

Ella gloussa en bavant sur Jace, celui-ci fit la tronche en voyant que sa filleule bavait sur ses cheveux.

\- Parrain ne t'aime plus bouda Jace en la confiant à Izzy

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible se moqua Magnus

\- Par ta faute tous tes enfants ont hérité de ta foutue manie d'exaspérer les gens rétorqua Jace

Magnus allait répliquer quand Alec l'arrêta en le frappant légèrement dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises, il fit la moue.

\- Magnus je ne savais pas que tu étais un homme battu remarqua Max

\- Crois-moi Max mais ton frère me frappe au moins cinq fois par jour pour un rien, je n'ai pas fait la vaisselle il me frappe, je n'ai pas sorti les poubelles il me frappe, je suis vraiment un homme battu se lamenta Magnus théâtral

\- Oh ça va hein comme si c'était vrai protesta Alec

\- J'ai la preuve, regarder sa marque sur moi fit Magnus en montrant un suçon dans son cou

Alec rougit et cacha le suçon de son mari alors que tout le monde riait à ça même ses enfants,

\- Non mais t'es pas bien de montrer ça fulmina Alec

\- Ben quoi, tout le monde sait ce que c'est un suçon calma Magnus

\- Mais tu…rougis Alec

\- Oh franchement Alexander n'est pas honte pour te dire d'après la taille de du suçon, tu ressembles vraiment à ton grand-père. Il adorait me faire des suçons ajouta Phoebe

\- Pitié maman évite de dire ça s'il te plait grimaça Robert en imaginant ses parents en train de faire l'amour

\- Oh Robert ne fait pas ta tête de dégoûter, si ton père ne m'avait pas fait l'amour tu ne saurais pas là gronda Phoebe

\- Bon maintenant pourrions-nous éviter de parler de sexe surtout en présence des enfants s'il vous plait proposa Maryse en montrant les triplés

\- C'est ce que je dis à chaque fois à Magnus renchéri Alec

\- Et je te dis à chaque fois qu'ils ne comprennent pas pour le moment alors autant en profiter renchérit Magnus en souriant a son mari

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison de parler de ça gronda Maryse

Ils parlèrent sur d'autres sujets avant que le couple rentre avec leurs enfants, au moment de partir Alec avait vu son mari parler en chuchotant avec sa fratrie. Izzy sourit de complicité avec ses deux frères en le regardant avec son mari, il les soupçonnait de comploter quelque chose derrière son dos. Arrivé dans le lit Alec se blottit contre son mari en l'embrassant sur le torse,

\- Chéri, de quoi est-ce que tu parlais avec Jace et les autres demanda Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi câlin avec moi nargua Magnus

Il se vexa avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, Magnus eut les pupilles dilatées en le voyant comme ça.

\- Oui alors vous trafiquez quoi dans mon dos questionna Alec

\- Trois fois rien bébé maintenant comme nous sommes dans le lit et que tu es en position pourquoi on ne ferait pas l'amour proposa Magnus en passant une main sur son postérieur

Il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua sur le lit,

\- Tu as envie de dominer aujourd'hui susurra Magnus

\- Dis-moi ce que tu prépares Magnus Lightwood-Bane demanda Alec

\- Je te dis trois fois rien répondit Magnus

Il sonda ses pensées mais il fut agacé de rien trouvé dans l'esprit de son amant, il se retira de lui.

\- Pas de sexe ce soir conclu Magnus

\- Bonne nuit Magnus claqua Alec en éteignant la lampe de chevet

Alec pesta contre son mari, Magnus fut amusé par son comportement boudeur.

\- Bébé je fais quoi maintenant questionna Magnus

\- Tu dors répondit Alec froidement

\- Oui mais j'ai la gaulle révéla Magnus d'une voix malicieux

\- Dors ordonna Alec

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider à me soulager proposa Magnus

\- Tu te débrouilles et fous-mois la paix répliqua Alec

Il y a un silence dans la chambre, Alec commença à s'endormir.

\- Bébé tu pourrais ne pas regarder pour que sa ne soit pas gênant pour moi pendant que je le fais demanda Magnus

\- Magnus si tu ne te tais pas, je te jure que je t'envoie dormir dans le canapé menaça Alec

\- D'accord mon amour, bonne nuit et je t'aime s'excusa Magnus

Alec put enfin dormir jusqu'au lendemain, il se leva et se prépara. Il fit le café pour lui et alla s'occuper de ses enfants, Magnus embrassa ses enfants quand il s'approcha de son mari il l'évita. Il comprit qu'Alec lui faisait subir un traitement silencieux,

\- Je crois que votre papa est vraiment en colère contre moi mes chéris et je vous parie un bisou que papa va dormir dans le canapé très prochainement conclu Magnus avec ses enfants

Lena riait devant le visage de son père, Maël gigota ses bras alors que Ella le regardait avec curiosité. Magnus les embrassa sur le front,

\- Vous ferez une place pour votre papa dans votre lit proposa Magnus

Ils se mirent à sourire devant leur père, pendant une semaine Alec ne parla pas avec Magnus qui essayait d'arranger la situation avec lui en le flattant mais aucun résultat. Alec était en train de s'occuper des triplés quand il entendit des voix dans le salon, il vit sa sœur entrer avec Clary

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Salut Clary mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là questionna Alec

\- Je suis venu faire du baby-sitting pendant que toi et Magnus vous sortez ce soir répondit Clary

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit que vous sortiez ce soir demanda Izzy

\- Non il ne m'a rien dit cet idiot réfuta Alec

Il marcha d'un pas fulminant vers son partenaire de vie, celui-ci avait deux sacs près de ses pieds et discutait avec Jace et Max ainsi que Simon.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ça s'énerva Alec

\- Oh tu me reparles sourit Magnus

Il se renfrogna un moment avant de le fusiller du regard, Magnus lui sourit et s'approcha avec les sacs.

\- Ce soir toi et moi nous allons sortir pour être un peu seul rien que tous les deux,aussi pour sa j'ai fait venir toute ta fratrie avec ma cousine et Samuel pour veiller -sur les enfants expliqua Magnus

\- Et s'il arrive quelque chose aux enfants gronda Alec

\- De plus ma mère sera là ce soir et pourra jeter quelques d'œil sur eux en même temps que les autres renchérit Magnus sans tenir compte des propos d'Alec

Il croisa les bras, toute sa fratrie le persuada d'aller avec son mari pour une soirée en tête à tête. Il alla avec lui mais il resta ferme sur sa position, Magnus souriait intérieurement. Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel hyper cher et luxueux, ils rentrèrent.

\- Bonsoir j'ai réservé une suite nuptiale au nom de Lightwood-Bane signala Magnus à la réceptionniste

\- Oui, bien sûr voici les clefs et passer une bonne soirée souhaita la réceptionniste

Alec fut surpris et suivi son mari dans l'ascenseur, Magnus ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer. Le sorcier haleta devant la pièce décorée avec des bougies et des pétales de roses, l'asiatique passa derrière lui et l'enlaça par la taille.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire mon amour, aujourd'hui ça fait un an que nous sommes mariés avoua Magnus

Alec réalisa quel jour on était, il pensa qu'il boudait dans son coin sans réaliser qu'aujourd'hui la date était importante pour lui et son mari. Il entendit un ricanement,

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur mon chéri, je voulais te faire la surprise répondit Magnus en lisant ses pensées

Il se retourna et baissa la tête coupable,

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, je suis stupide. Tu as préparé une surprise pour notre anniversaire de mariage et moi je l'ai complètement oublié renifla Alec

\- Ne te fait pas de bile maintenant si on profitait de notre nuit en tant que couple marié proposa Magnus en lui grignotant le cou

Il soupira d'aise et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'entraîna vers le lit. Il tomba sur le lit en emportant son mari avec lui, son amant l'embrassa sur tout le visage avant de passer sur sa mâchoire et de lécher son menton. Alec commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien ce qui provoqua un gémissement de leur, Magnus remonta vers son oreille.

\- Déshabilles-toi le temps que je commande quelques choses pour nous proposa Magnus

Il se leva et vit le regard de luxure de son amant, il attrapa le téléphone et commanda pour eux. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant son mari se mettre nu devant lui, celui-ci s'allongea en le regardant avec un regard de coquin. Il attrapa l'un des sacs qu'il avait emmené et sortit une paire de menottes en fourrure et un foulard, il lui attacha les mains avec les menottes et lui banda les yeux. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement ce qui lui arracha un gémissement mi-frustré et mi-plaisir à son amant,

\- Patience, nous allons prendre tout notre temps et de plus la soirée ne fait que débuter susurra Magnus en entendant la porte sonnée

Alec ne sentit plus la chaleur de Magnus près de lui, il se servit de ses pouvoirs mais que celui-ci était toujours là. Il stoppa son pouvoir, avant de sentir quelque chose de froid sur son torse, il haleta. Magnus ramena le plateau de service, il prit un glaçon dans le seau à champagne avant de le glisser sur le torse d'Alec. Il mit le glaçon sur le téton de son amant, il gémit de plaisir.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il ricana et glissa le morceau de glace sur le torse ce qui le fit gémir, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Il tira sur les menottes, il haleta de plaisir en sentant le froid sur sa peau.

\- Magnus, laisse-moi te regarder haleta Alec

\- Patience mon ange, concentres-toi sur les sensations sourit Magnus en glissant le glaçon sur son ventre

Il se cambra de plaisir, son amant mit le morceau de glace sur son nombril et le remplis d'eau ce qui le fit frissonner. Il descendit encore plus bas pour le mettre sur son membre érigé qui suintait de pré-éjaculatoire, Alec cria de surprise par la sensation. Il le fit glisser de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Alec, celui-ci criait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches. Il tira sur les menottes en rejetant la tête, Magnus sourit en voyant son amant se tordre de plaisir sous son traitement.

\- Magnus cria Alec de plaisir

Il retraça avec sa langue les gouttes laissées par le morceau de glace, il aspira le peu d'eau dans son nombril. Il arriva jusqu'à son aine où il mordilla l'os de sa hanche en glissant sa langue sur son sexe, il lécha le liquide séminal mélangé à l'eau. Alec cria en rejetant sa tête. Il se leva pour attraper un autre glaçon, il le fit se retourner sur le ventre. Il refit le même traitement et jusqu'à ses fesses, il les écarta avant de glisser le morceau de glace entre ses fesses. Son compagnon couina de plaisir, il le glissa sur ses testicules en faisant tourner le glaçon dessus, il utilisa son autre main pour mettre un doigt en lui en se servant de l'eau. Il introduit sa langue à l'intérieur de lui, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui. Alec hurla à se faire exploser la voix,

\- Magnus, viens en moi supplia Alec

Celui-ci ricana et enleva ses vêtements en regardant son amant pantelant, il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction. Il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Magnus déposa plusieurs suçons dans son dos et dans son cou. Il ressortit de lui pour le retourner et rentra à nouveau en lui, Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de poussa un hurlement de jouissance. Ses muscles internes se resserrèrent sur le membre de son amant qui poussa un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Il se retira de lui en lui retirant le bandeau et les menottes, ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il trembla dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Mon ange ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va, juste que c'était incroyable souffla Alec

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien répondit Alec

Magnus se leva et prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit pour verser deux coupes de champagne pour eux, ils trinquèrent ensemble. Ils discutèrent ensemble sur les souvenirs de leur mariage en finissant le champagne, Magnus regarda Alec terminer son verre. Il sourit en voyant le regard de luxure qu'il abhorrait maintenant, Alec le plaqua sur le lit en prenant les menottes et le bandeau.

\- A mon tour de jouer maintenant susurra Alec en se léchant les lèvres

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et s'endormirent jusqu'au petit matin, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le couple vit les triplés réveillé dans les bras de Clary et Izzy ainsi que Max, ils allèrent embrasser leurs enfants.

\- Ça été avec les enfants demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien à part que…commença Izzy en se mordant les lèvres

\- Quoi donc s'inquiéta Magnus

\- C'est Lena répondit Max

\- Qu'est-ce qu''il y a avec Lena demanda Alec en prenant sa fille

\- Elle va bien juste que… commença Clary

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

Le trio se regardèrent entre eux et éclatèrent de rire sous les regards incompris de Magnus et d'Alec, Izzy pointa le doigt dans une chambre où Jace arrivait. Le couple voyant Jace comprit le pourquoi, celui-ci était dans un état pas possible. Son t-shirt était humide avec plein de tache de lait dessus, il avait un œil au beurre noir et ses cheveux étaient pleins de talque.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé questionna Alec alors que Magnus éclata de rire

\- Lena est devenu une vraie diablesse, elle m'a bavé dessus et renvoyé du lait sur moi, et pour finir elle m'a jeté de l'eau déclara Jace

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as un œil au beurre noir demanda Alec

\- Ça c'est de la part de ton fils, quand j'ai voulu le prendre il m'a foutu un coup de hochet répondit Jace

\- Bon s'est couru d'avance Lena et Maël on bien hérité de mon coté démoniaque ria Magnus

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

Jace soupira et fusilla sa nièce qui lui lança un sourire moqueur,

\- Cette enfant est le diable incarné murmura Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparation au combat et les triplés malade. Bisous glacés.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec essuya la bave sur le menton de son fils, il babilla en gigotant ses pieds dans tous les sens.

\- Tu laisses papa te changer mon amour demanda Alec

Il arrêta de gigoter avant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche et regarda son père lui changer sa couche, il tourna la tête vers le berceau où ses sœurs dormaient encore.

\- Tes sœurs dorment encore, elles ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Il gazouilla pour lui répondre, Alec le mit dans le berceau près de ses sœurs. Il alla préparer son biberon avant de revenir pour le nourrir,

\- Il y a ton papa aussi qui est encore endormi déclara Alec

Il lui fit faire son rôt avant de le remettre dans le berceau, il s'occupa de Lena qui c'était réveillé entre-temps

\- Bonjour ma chérie, ça va sourit Alec en la déshabillant

Elle lui sourit et eut les yeux qui brillèrent en voyant son bain, elle éclaboussa son père qui riait avant de la changer.

\- Papa va faire ton biberon signala Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Il récupéra le biberon et la nourrir à son tour dans la chaise à bascule, il lui fit faire son rôt et la remit à son tour dans le berceau. Maël gazouilla dans le berceau en regardant Lena qui avait son pied dans la bouche, Ella éternua avant de gémir et Alec la prit après qu'elle se soit réveillé.

\- A ton tour ma chérie de prendre ton bain et de boire ton biberon gloussa Alec

Elle observa son père s'occuper d'elle, elle sourit quand Alec l'embrassa sur le ventre. Elle gigota les bras,

\- Maintenant ton biberon sourit Alec

Il la fit prendre son biberon avant de la remettre près de sa sœur et son frère, Ella observa son jumeau et sa jumelle. Il installa dans la chambre le tapis d'éveil et mit les trois dessus, il s'allongea près d'eux en les regardant bouger. Ella regarda Alec en tétant sa tétine et tourna la tête vers son frère et sa sœur qui gazouillaient, Lena riait devant les gazouillements de Maël. Magnus entra dans la chambre en baîllant bruyamment,

\- Bonjour mes petits chéris d'amour salua Magnus

Il l'embrassa son mari et ses enfants avant de s'allongeant près d'eux, Lena gloussa devant son père et se retourna en essayant de bouger les jambes

\- Tu veux venir sur papa proposa Magnus en l'attrapant pour la mettre sur son ventre

Elle riait de joie sur le ventre de Magnus, celui-ci la prit et la souleva dans l'air.

\- Je crois que papa va faire peu d'abdos qu'en dis-tu ma puce gloussa Magnus

Il la souleva plusieurs fois dans l'air en comptant, Alec rigola devant la scène. Maël avait son pied dans la bouche. Ella tourna vers son père et fit la même chose que Lena,

\- Tu veux que papa te fasse la même chose que ta sœur conclue Alec en la prenant sur son ventre

Elle se cacha le visage dans le t-shirt d'Alec,

\- Tu joues à la timide avec papa sourit Alec

\- MAGNUS, ALEC VOUS ÊTES LA cria Kirana dans le salon

\- Oh regarder qui est là, c'est votre grand-mère, je crois qu'elle a faim et elle va voudrait vous dévorer mes petits chéris gloussa Magnus

Ils emmenèrent les enfants avec eux dans le salon, Kirana était là toujours dans sa forme de Kitsune. Elle utilisa une de ces queues pour venir prendre Maël, elle l'embrassa sur le front en l'attrapant.

\- Mamie est très contente de te voir mon petit prince démon roucoula Kirana

\- Alors maman que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Pas grand-chose, je suis juste passé voir un peu les enfants avant d'aller m'entraîner avec Yoko révéla sa mère

\- D'ailleurs ça progresse ton entraînement questionna Alec

\- Pour vous dire la vérité peut-être que je suis la sorcière la plus rapide, croyez-le ou non mais mon père est encore plus rapide que moi, mais je sens que je développe ma force et ma rapidité répondit Kirana en jouant avec le ventre de Maël

\- Je suis heureux pour toi Kirana au moins tu seras encore plus rapide que tu l'es déjà sourit Alec

\- Merci Alec, ainsi je pourrais entraîner Lena quand elle va grandir proposa Kirana

\- Pourquoi pas accepta Alec

\- Ah ça pas question, vu comment tu entraîne biscuit et Isabelle, j'ai un peu peur pour ma fille chérie réfuta Magnus

\- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu seras ravie que j'entraîne ma petite-fille répliqua Kirana

\- C'est ça rétorqua Magnus en embrassant sa fille

Alec et Kirana sourièrent devant le comportement de papa-poule de Magnus, elle resta un moment avec eux avant de partir.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais préparer les vêtements des enfants répondit Alec en se levant

Ils les habillèrent et ils allèrent se promener dans le parc. Magnus poussait la poussette pendant qu'Alec marchait à côté avec le sac des enfants, les enfants riaient devant les couleurs qu'ils voyaient. Ils s'asseyèrent un peu,

\- Tiens salut vous deux salua une voix

Ils lèvent la tête pour voir Ragnor et Catarina,

\- Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu remarqua Magnus

\- Normal tu es soit avec ta petite famille soit à l'entraînement soit au club bourgeonna Ragnor

\- Oh tu m'accuses alors que toi tu es un vrai ermite s'exclama Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être un emmerdeur de première jura son ami

Les deux se chicanèrent, Catarina se baissa pour voir les triplés.

\- Ils ont drôlement grandi, ils sont combien de mois maintenant questionna Catarina en jouant avec Ella

\- Ils auront 6 mois dans une semaine répondit Alec en jouant avec son fils

\- Ils ont commencé à faire leur dent n'est-ce pas supposa Catarina

\- Ça commence en effet répondit Alec en essuyant la bave du menton de Lena

Catarina les embrassa tous les trois sur le front,

\- Ils ont vraiment adorable, lesquelles est le plus calme parmi les trois questionna l'infirmière

\- Sans hésité Ella parfois Maël aussi mais ça dépend des jours répondit Alec

\- Et Lena c'est une vrai Magnus conclut la jeune femme

\- Exacte elle adore embêter son oncle en bavant ou en vomissant sur lui souffla le père de famille

La jeune femme éclata de rire en jouant avec sa nièce,

\- Eh bien dis donc tu es le portrait craché de ton père ria Catarina

\- Maël et Magnus se battent pour avoir Kirana avoua Alec

\- Non ria Catarina

\- Oh que si rigola Alec

\- Mon ange, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de raconter des choses embarrassantes sur moi bouda Magnus

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant, les deux amis restèrent un moment avec eux et partir se promener après promis de passer les voir. Le couple continua de se promener dans le parc, ils arrivèrent près d'un lac où il y avait une famille de canard.

\- Oh regardé mes petits anges, il y a une famille de canard, si votre oncle Jace était là il aurait eu une véritable crise cardiaque ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Quoi demanda son mari

Il le soupira devant l'attitude enfantine de son amant, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils couchèrent les enfants, Magnus trouva que son mari avait une mine songeuse. Il s 'assit près de lui, il sonda ses pensés et vit qu'il pensait à la bataille à venir contre Lilith et Camille

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- J'ai peur avoua Alec en se blottissant contre lui

\- Peur de quoi questionna Magnus en lui caressant le bras

\- J'ai peur de te perdre toi et les enfants,et tout le monde révéla Alec

\- Je te rassure que tu ne perdras personne dans la bataille, tu as vu que tout le monde s'est entraîné d'arrache-pied pour cette bataille, en plus même si ça me fait chier de dire ça notre famille va réussir à gagner contre ses deux salopes rassura Magnus

\- Pendant la bataille qui va surveiller les enfants, parce que j'ai peur qu'elles enlèvent les enfants quand nous serons occupés décréta Alec en le regardant

\- J'y ai pensé avec maman et papa, ils seront gardés par ta grand-mère souligna Magnus

Alec hocha la tête rassurée et posa la tête sur son torse,

\- Ça te dit une douche pour te relaxer proposa Magnus

\- Si tu me promets de me laver le dos susurra Alec

\- Avec joie susurra Magnus à son tour en lui caressant son postérieur

Ils allèrent prendre une douche coquine, ils étaient dans le lit.

\- Tu crois que Raziel et Ithuriel vont participer au combat demanda Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien, papa ne m'a rien dit pour ça répondit Magnus

\- Je sens que cette guerre sera rude présenta Alec

\- Je pense que ce sera très rapide supposa Magnus en caressant son dos

\- Si tu le dis souffla Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe,

\- Tant que tu es dans mes bras et à mes côtés je suis l'être le plus fort du monde révéla Magnus dans son oreille

\- Je sais et je pense la même chose répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent à l'entraînement. Ils virent que Yoko était présent,

\- Bonjour salua Yoko

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda Magnus

\- As-tu oublié que j'entraîne ta mère rappela Yoko en recrachant de la fumée

\- Ça m'est sorti complètement de la tête, c'est juste je n'ai pas l'habitude de ta présence s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Yoko en aspirant de la fumée de sa pipe

Alec plaça les triplés dans le berceau, Yoko vint jouer avec eux en utilisant ses queues.

\- Par contre Yoko, ce n'est pas vous vexer mais éviter de fumer près des enfants. Ce n'est pas bon pour eux la fumée avertit Alec

\- Mais la fumée que je dégage est très bénéfique pour eux, ce que je fume ce sont des plantes médicinales expliqua Yoko

\- Ah bon, c'est pour que je me sens mieux depuis tout à l'heure conclu Luke

\- Oui confirma Yoko en recrachant la fumée

Lena joua avec la queue de son arrière-grand-père, Ella essayait d'attraper la fumée et Maël fut curieux de la queue de son arrière-grand-père. Asmodée arriva via le pentagramme, il salua de la tête son beau-père avant de roucouler quelques minutes avec les enfants. Il alla entraîner son fils et son gendre, Robert fut ébahi par Yoko qui évita une bourrasque de vent d'Azazel sans bouger.

\- Je comprends votre regard de stupeur souffla Yoko en regardant Robert

\- Je suis stupéfait en effet de voir quelqu'un de très fort à part Kirana admette Robert

Ils regardèrent Kirana éviter un coup de poing d'Izzy, avant de riposter pour lui donner un coup de pied retourné dans le visage.

\- Kirana est très forte parce qu'elle fut entraînée par ta mère, mais elle reste faible par rapport aux nombres de queues qu'elle a expliqua Yoko en observant sa fille

\- Une chose que je voudrais savoir, la dernière fois vous avez comment dire changé de sexe et d'après ce que j'ai entendu les Kitsune préfère être des esprits féminins demanda Robert mal à l'aise

\- C'est vrai que les Kitsune sont réputés pour être des esprits féminins mais elles peuvent changer de sexe par rapport à leur partenaire, moi j'ai préféré conservé mon apparence d'homme parce que c'est sous cette apparence que j'ai rencontré la mère de Kirana raconta Yoko en soufflant de la fumée en regardant au loin

\- Je comprends, vous l'avez beaucoup aimé mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas rendu immortelle questionna Robert

\- Je le voulais répondit le Kitsune

Il regarda le ciel perdu dans ses souvenirs, Robert scruta son visage de jeune homme.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu supposa Robert

\- Oui, elle a refusé que je la rende immortelle. Elle voulait vieillir et mourir comme tout mortel, une femme avec un sacré tempérament que je retrouve chez Kirana sourit Yoko nostalgique

\- Après les entraînements des plus jeunes se reposèrent, ce fut au tour de Robert et de Luke. En dernier l'entraînement de Kirana,

\- Prêt pour l'entraînement ma fille demanda Yoko

\- Plus que prête sourit Kirana

Elle s'élança sur son père qui utilisa ses queues pour la contrer, Kirana se débattit quelques minutes avec les queues de son père.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop lente rappela Yoko derrière elle

Il lui donna un coup de pied, elle se fit projeter loin de lui. Elle roula sur le côté, elle leva la tête pour voir la lune se refléter sur les cheveux d'argent de Yoko qui la regardant de ses yeux opalins. Elle cracha une boule de feu et celui-ci l'écrasa avec sa main avant de riposter avec un coup de poing, Asmodée regarda le combat. Il scruta sa femme dans les moindres détails avant de plisser les yeux ce que remarqua Azazel,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Azazel

\- Sa magie est en train d'augmenter à une vitesse fulgurante observa Asmodée

\- Qui donc ton beau-père ou ta femme demanda le démon

\- D'après toi idiot insulta Asmodée contrarié

\- Oh compris Azazel

Magnus avait entendu ce que son père avait dit et regarda sa mère, après ça Kirana fut épuisé par l'entraînement de son père.

\- Quand est-ce que la bataille va débuter questionna Jace qui avait repris des forces

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je continue de surveiller les deux garces répondit Asmodée

\- Espérons qu'elles vont attaquer la journée parce que je n'aurai pas la force de les affronter toute une nuit souhaita Jocelyn

\- Oublies-tu que Lilith est un démon rappela Asmodée envers sa belle-sœur

Jocelyn grimaça ayant oublié ce détail, Yoko qui observa tout le monde.

\- Tout plan comporte une faille que tu n'as pas exploité mon cher gendre remarqua Yoko

\- Quoi donc questionna Asmodée

\- Tu as oublié que la boîte sera gardée par des gardes répondit Yoko

\- C'est vrai il a raison renchéri Maryse

\- La connaissant, je pense qu'elle va poster des gardes de démons supérieurs conclus Azazel

\- J'avais oublié réalisa Asmodée

Il se prit le menton et réfléchit, Yoko sortit son éventail et l'ouvrit.

\- J'accompagnerais ses charmantes dames à la recherche de la boîte céleste déclara Yoko

\- Tu ferais ça demanda Kirana en bougeant ses oreilles

\- Oh ma chérie après tout ce temps tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, ça me fend le cœur se lamenta Yoko en se cachant la moitié du visage

Elle souffla de fatigue devant les mimiques agaçantes de Yoko,

\- Yoko, sois un peu sérieux gronda Kirana

\- Je suis sérieux Kirana répondit Yoko en la regardant sérieusement

\- D'accord pour plus de sécurité tu seras avec Maryse et Jocelyn ajouta Asmodée

Tout le monde prit en compte leur place dans la bataille, Alec et Magnus rentrèrent chez eux avec les enfants. Magnus tomba dans le canapé éreinté après avoir coucher les enfants avec Alec qui s'assit sur l'accoudoir,

\- Je suis fatigué soupira Magnus

\- Je sais mon amour, tu veux que je te masse proposa Alec

\- Tu es un amour mon ange souffla son mari en se levant du canapé

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, il enleva son débardeur avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Alec monta à califourchon sur lui pour lui masser le dos.

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Magnus d'aise

\- Ravie que ça te plaise sourit Alec en le massant les épaules

Ses muscles se détendaient sous les doigts d'Alec, il fut complètement détendu. Il se retourna sur le dos en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses de son amant avant de le basculer sous lui pour lui faire l'amour, ils se douchèrent avant d'aller dormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva et chercha son mari du regard. Il entendit une voix chanter dans la chambre des enfants, il alla et vit Alec bercer Ella dans ses bras. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille aînée, celle-ci dormait profondément dans ses bras. Alec remarqua son mari,

\- Tu es réveillé chuchota Alec

Il l'embrassa et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, il fronça les sourcils en sentant qu'elle était chaude.

\- Je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre par rapport à ses dents constata Alec

\- Je vais mettre les anneaux dentaires dans le frigo pour eux proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de mettre sa fille dans le berceau avec son frère et sa sœur, il vérifia les températures de ses deux autres enfants. Il alla se coucher en rejoignant son mari dans le lit, le lendemain il se réveilla en baillant en entendant des pleures. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre des enfants pour voir à nouveau Ella pleurer dans le berceau, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Du calme mon amour, papa est là rassura Alec en la berçant

Elle arrêta de pleurer mais Alec sentit qu'elle était brûlante, il prit le thermomètre pour prendre la température de sa fille. En voyant la température il prit le téléphone,

\- Allo Catarina bonjour c'est Alec tu pourrais passer s'il te plait Ella a beaucoup de fièvre l'avertie Alec affolé

\- D'accord, le temps que j'arrive fait lui prendre un bain tiède et fais lui boire beaucoup de l'eau ensuite mets là sans vêtements conseilla Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Alec en raccrochant son téléphone

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, il réveilla son mari. Magnus se réveilla grognon, il se réveilla complètement quand il vit Ella dans les bras de son mari.

\- La fièvre conclu Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai appelé Catarina et elle arrive, tu peux préparer un bain tiède juste pour baisser la fièvre un peu proposa Alec

\- Je m'en occupe souffla Magnus en se levant

Il prépare le bain tiède le temps qu'Alec déshabille Ella qui sanglota, il la plongea dans le bain en la rassurant doucement. Il la laissa qu'avec sa couche, il lui donnât un biberon d'eau qu'elle but à moitié. La porte d'entrée sonna Magnus alla ouvrir sur son amie, il la laissa entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que la petite puce a demanda Catarina

\- Depuis hier soir elle a de la fièvre répondit Alec

\- Tu crois que ce sont ses dents demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Je vais l'examiner ensuite on verra déclara Catarina qui prit Ella dans ses bras pour l'examiner

Elle examina l'enfant, celle-ci pleura de tout son soûl. Alec la récupéra en la berçant,

\- Alors Cat s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Non ce n'est pas ses dents mais elle a attrapé la varicelle et donc je pense qu'il faut la séparer des deux autres pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent et je vais te prescrit des médicaments pour elle et aussi pour les deux autres s'ils attrapent aussi la maladie expliqua Catarina d'un ton professionnelle

\- D'accord elle va dormir avec nous déclara Magnus

\- Par contre vous deux est-ce que vous avez eu la varicelle questionna l'infirmière

\- Moi oui, Jace l'a attrapé et nous l'a tous refilé répondit Alec

\- Pareil pour moi mais moi je l'ai attrapé avant de la passer à Clary d'ailleurs elle était drôle avec ses boutons qui avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux rigola Magnus

Catarina prescrit les médicaments pour eux, Magnus alla se préparer pour aller chercher les médicaments. Alec remercia infiniment la jeune femme, et il s'occupa d'Ella. Son compagnon alla chercher les médicaments, avant d'aller voir les deux autres dans la chambre.

\- Toi tu t'occupes d'Ella et moi je m'occupe des deux autres proposa Magnus

\- Tu t'en sortiras demanda Alec en berçant Ella

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que j'arrive à le faire parce que quand tu reprendras le boulot je serais tout seul alors comment je ferais si tu m'aides maintenant gloussa Magnus en se dirigea dans la chambre des enfants

Alec passa une main pour caresser le dos d'Ella qui dormait à cause la fatigue et la fièvre, Magnus ramena les transats des deux autres dans le salon pour leur donner le biberon en même temps. Kirana descendit de l'escalier,

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Kirana en embrassant Lena et Maël

\- N'embrasse pas Ella, elle a la varicelle prévint Magnus

\- Oh ma princesse angélique est malade roucoula Kirana en caressant sa joue

\- Oui depuis hier soir elle a la fièvre et Catarina l'a examiné ce matin avant de lui prescrire des médicaments expliqua Alec en caressant le dos de sa fille

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'huile de bois de santal est très bien pour apaiser les éruptions cutanées dues à la varicelle déclara Kirana

Il faut aller en Indonésie pour aller récupérer ça,tu pourrais aller en cherché s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je vais aller en chercher pour soigner mes bébés d'amour à leur mamie roucoula sa mère en embrassant Ella

\- Celle-ci mauvaise humeur par la maladie commença à geindre, Alec la berça doucement.

\- Eh je file aller cherché ça pour eux signala Kirana en ouvrant un portail

Elle s'engouffra dans le portail, Alec berçât Ella dans les bras. Il lui donna le médicament dans son lait mais elle but que la moitié, ils entendirent des pas et virent la bande et Maryse qui avait trois thermos.

\- Kirana m'a appelée depuis l'Indonésie pour me prévenir de la varicelle d'Ella alors je suis venu amener de la soupe de carotte avec de la coriandre pour les enfants expliqua Maryse en mettant le tout au frais

\- Comment elle va s'inquiéta Clary au sujet de sa filleule

\- Elle est un peu de mauvais poils par rapport à la fatigue et la fièvre, elle a bu la moitié de son lait avec le médicament répondit Alec en regardant sa fille dormir dans ses bras

\- Pauvre petite puce souffla Izzy en faisant une moue triste

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas le cas de Lena grimaça Jace en voyant une grande quantité de bave sur son t-shirt

\- Ni de Maël renchérit Max en soufflant sur le ventre de son neveu

\- Pour le moment il faut les garder loin d'Ella conseilla Maryse

\- C'est ce que nous avons prévu de faire, ce soir elle va dormir dans notre lit confia Magnus

Un portail s'ouvrit sur une Kirana furax dont les queues bougeaient furieusement,

\- Bande de profiteurs de mes deux jura Kirana

\- Ça va maman questionna Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien je suis juste énervée contre ses maudits marchants qui voulaient me taxer trois cents dollars pour un petit flacon d'huile essentielle, j'avais beau leur donner le prix exact de leur marchandises,ils ne voulaient pas entendre raison fulmina Kiran

\- Comment tu as fait demanda sa nièce

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait je les ai remis à leur place avant de revenir répondit Kirana

Elle posa un carton de flacon d'huile sur le comptoir,

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus

\- De rien chéri, je t'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amours répondit Kirana

Ils restèrent un moment, ils furent rejoints par Yoko qui avait vu l'état d'Ella. Ils s'en allèrent pour laisser la petite fille se reposer, Alec venait de faire s'endormir Ella dans leur lit quand Magnus arriva dans la chambre.

\- Ça y est les deux autres se sont enfin endormi, un peu difficilement vu qu'ils sont habitués à dormir tous les trois ensembles déclara Magnus en s'allongeant

\- Je sais, Ella aussi s'est endormi, je lui ai mis l'huile essentielle que ta mère a apportée commenta Alec

\- Ça l'apaise on dirait conclu Magnus en caressant le dos d'Ella

Quelques jours plus tard les boutons avaient fait éruptions sur Ella pour confirmer l'apparition de la varicelle, ils faisaient dormir Ella dans leur lit pour qu'elle n'ait pas de contact avec les deux autres enfants. Les deux autres vivaient assez mal la séparation avec leur sœur, Magnus ou Alec essayaient de les faires dormir le soir.

\- Ils ont habitué à être ensemble tout le temps remarqua Alec en appliquant de l'huile sur le corps d'Ella

\- Je pense que même grand ils le seront, malgré que leur pouvoir soit à l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre supposa Magnus en jouant avec Maël et Lena

\- Le feu domine le vent mais faible par rapport à l'eau, renchérit Alec

\- Mais ensemble ils sont assez explosifs, parce que le feu et le vent combiné crée l'incandescent. L'eau et le vent crée la glace et enfin le feu et l'eau peut créer la vapeur expliqua Magnus

\- La manière dont tu le dis on dirait que Maël sera le soutien des filles conclu Alec

\- Je le pense sincèrement, Ella est plus calme que Lena remarqua Magnus en embrassant sa fille cadette

Alec rigola à ses propos et donna à sa fille aînée ses médicaments, Magnus s'occupa de Lena et Maël. Une semaine plus tard ce fut le tour de Maël d'attraper la varicelle et la deuxième semaine ce fut le tour de Lena, le couple fut amusé de voir leurs enfants rire avec des boutons sur le visage.

\- Tu es la petite diablesse à son papa oh oui tu es la diablesse à son papa roucoula Magnus en embrassant Lena qui riait

\- Après on cherche pourquoi est-ce que Lena est méchante avec Jace conclu Alec

Magnus ricana narquoisement, la bande leur rendit en emmenant des cadeaux pour les triplés. Lena bavait sur Jace ce qui fit grimacer celui-ci,

\- Bordel pourquoi est-ce que tu baves autant grimaça Jace

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre Ella mais tu ne voulais pas se moqua Magnus

\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris ma filleule espèce de sorcier excentrique à la noix fulmina Jace

\- Non je ne vois pas répliqua Magnus en faisant l'innocent

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma douce filleule en lui mettant une horreur sur elle s'écria Jace en pointant Ella

Ella avait un body sans manches avec un canard sur le devant, tous roulèrent des yeux à ça.

\- Jace t'es lourd soupira Clary

\- Mais ma chérie regarde cette horreur s'horrifia Jace

Il cria de surprise en sentant de l'humidité sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir Lena en train de poser la langue sur son épaule.

\- LENA ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD-BANE cria Jace en retirant la petite fille de son épaule

Alec prit sa fille cadette en riant alors que celle-ci se mit à pleurer en voulant son oncle,

\- Je crois que Lena trouve que Jace est appétissant remarqua Max en riant

\- Espèce de petite carnivore s'écria Jace

\- C'est bon Jace, arrête de te donner en spectacle s'il te plait gronda Clary

\- Laisse-le et heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas se moqua Magnus

\- Oh ma puce tu avais faim, tu sais que ton oncle n'est pas très bon à manger tu sais roucoula Isabelle

\- Izzy ne l'encourage pas parce que Magnus le fait assez déjà gronda Alec

Jace fusilla son beau-frère qui lui tira la langue, Alec roula des yeux devant les gamineries de son mari et de son frère. Lena riait avec Maël alors qu'Ella souriait,

\- Au moins les triplés s'amusent remarqua Clary

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la bataille et la boîte céleste. Bisous glacés.**


	46. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre, en essayant de voler des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera épargné. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte du sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut de chine, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma 1/2 Univers Shadowhunters**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace MPreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de La magie de l'amour ce soir comme promis.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Jennie : Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite**

 **Merveille : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Ema : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Clarinette : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec massa la gencive d'Ella doucement ce qui la soulagea de ses maux de dents, Lena était en train de mâchouiller l'anneau dentaire en même temps que Maël. La petite fille téta le doigt de son père,

\- Petite coquine, le doigt de papa n'est pas à manger tu sais sourit Alec en retirant son doigt

Il prit un autre anneau dentaire pour elle et lui donna, elle le mâchouilla. Magnus entra dans le salon et les trouva allongés par terre,

\- Papa est réveillé sourit Alec

\- Papa a fait un excellent rêve, il a rêvé que mes petits trésors souriaient avec leur papa gloussa Magnus

Les trois firent un sourire à Magnus et celui-ci les embrassa sur le front,

\- Le rêve de papa s'est réalisé roucoula Magnus

Alec sourit à la scène, Magnus regarda son mari qui les fixait souriant.

\- Papa a aussi rêvé de votre autre papa, mais lui était sur le lit et il gémissait ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Je rigole ria Magnus en se levant

Il s'avança vers lui et se pencha vers son oreille

\- A moitié parce que j'ai bien rêvé de toi sous moi gémissant de plaisir murmura Magnus d'un ton chaud

Alec déglutina difficilement sous le ton chaud de son amant, il le scruta alors qui allait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il pensa que malgré toutes ses années il lui faisait encore de l'effet,

\- Il faut bien non cria Magnus depuis la cuisine

Il rougit en souriant, il regarda ses enfants et Ella le fixa avec curiosité. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille

\- Ton père est complètement amoureux de ton papa sourit Alec

Elle ria sans réellement comprendre, elle mâchouilla son anneau dentaire. Lena gazouilla le dos contre les coussins qu'Alec avait placé pour soutenir leur dos, Maël mâchouilla lui aussi son anneau dentaire en l'agitant de temps à autre.

\- Ta mère t'a donné quelques recettes de purées pour les enfants demanda Magnus en revenant avec une tasse de café

\- Oui elle m'en a donné quelques une, je vais essayer de leur en donner ce soir pour savoir s'ils aiment ou pas expliqua Alec en caressant les cheveux d'Ella qui avait son dos contre le torse d'Alec.

\- Je sens qu'ils vont les aimer sourit Magnus en s'allongeant par terre pour jouer avec les cheveux de Lena

Lena sourit avant de faire tomber son anneau par terre avant de le ramasser pour le remettre dans sa bouche, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux et des éclats de voix. Magnus soupira de fatigue en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles,

\- Chéri, ça te dirait de déménager proposa Magnus

\- Même si on déménage, ils viendront quand même répondit Alec amusé

La fratrie d'Alec ainsi que Clary et Simon arrivèrent dans le salon, Isabelle et Clary prirent chacune leur filleule dans leurs bras pendant Jace attrapa Maël pour le faire voler dans ses bras. Le petit garçon éclata de rire,

\- Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi soupira Magnus lassé

\- Pour manquer une occasion de voir ma filleule et ma nièce et mon neveu ainsi que t'embêter sourit Clary

\- Mouais grinça Magnus

Clary vint près de son cousin et l'embrassa sur la joue, Magnus la regarda dépité. Ella sourit à la scène en gazouillant,

\- La varicelle des petits est bien passés remarqua Simon

\- Ouais, c'était infernal tout ça grimaça Magnus

\- D'ailleurs qui a eu le plus de bouton parmi les trois questionna Jace en faisant sautiller son neveu par terre

\- Maël sans hésiter c'est lui qui a eu le plus de boutons sourit Alec en regardant son fils glousser

\- Il a bien suivi son père ricana Clary

\- Ça oui, je t'ai battu en ayant le plus de bouton renchérit Magnus

\- Nous c'était Izzy ajouta Max en jouant avec la main de Lena

\- Je m'en souviens on faisait les comptes chaque matin pour voir qui en avait le plus ricana Jace

\- C'était toujours soit moi ou Alec qui en avait le plus renchérit Isabelle

Magnus regarda son mari d'un air amusé alors que celui-ci rougissait,

\- C'est vrai qu'une bataille se prépare questionna Simon

\- Oui contre Camille et une démone appelée Lilith répondit Max

\- Mais dans cette bataille Max, Alec et Magnus ne se joindront pas à la bataille renchérie Clary en jouant avec Ella

\- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient les deux sorciers les puissants avec leur magie s'étonna Simon

\- Mais le combat ne concerne que mes parents révéla Magnus les yeux dans les vagues

\- Mais pourquoi questionna Simon

\- Lilith est une ennemie de son père et Camille est l'ancienne petite amie de Magnus elle l'a quitté lors d'une de ces périodes de crise de magie expliqua Clary en regardant son cousin

Alec avait pris la main de son mari dans la sienne, il lui lança un regard de remerciement. Simon ne poussa pas la question plus loin,

\- Pour Max, il est trop jeune pour participer à une bataille de cette envergure répondit Isabelle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère

\- Izzy souffla Max en faisant la moue

\- Mais au moins vous pourrez donner un coup de main non questionna Simon

\- Oui, seulement occuper les sous-fifres répondit Alec

\- J'espère que vous réussirez à gagner cette guerre souhaita Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas Samy, on la gagnera sourit Magnus

\- Mon nom est Simon, arrête d'oublier gronda Simon

\- Mais je me souviens de ton nom Sheldon ricana Magnus

Simon fit un regard déconcerté, Alec frappa légèrement Magnus qui riait.

\- AH LENA cria Jace en reculant

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace tenir son épaule alors que Lena était dans les bras d'Izzy penchée avec un sourire,

\- Non mais si tes parents te donnent pas assez à bouffer ne te rabats pas sur moi gronda Jace en tenant Maël d'une main

\- On lui donne à manger mais ce n'est pas notre faute si ta bon goût pour elle se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Clary et Alec

\- Après on cherche pourquoi est-ce que Lena est comme ça, c'est un Magnus en féminin déclara Jace

\- Je pense qu'Ella est le portrait de Magnus version fille et Lena c'est la version Alec en fille conclue Max

\- Je parle au niveau du caractère rectifia Jace

\- Oh ouais c'est assez commun, Lena est Magnus au niveau caractère et Ella est Alec exposa Max

\- Maël a les deux caractères, ça dépend des jours ajouta Alec en regardant son fils sourire

\- Ça oui mon neveu est comme moi n'est-ce pas tu es le neveu de ton oncle. Je t'adore mon petit blizzard roucoula Jace en le soulevant

Maël ria avant de baver sur le visage de son oncle qui fit une tronche de plusieurs kilomètres, il le fila à Max en prenant une lingette pour essuyer son visage.

\- Ton oncle ne t'aime plus bouda Jace

Le petit garçon regarda son oncle sans comprendre, Max l'embrassa sur la joue pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il s'en remettra rassura Max en pouffant de rire

Lena vit que Jace ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour lui suçoter le bras. Jace sursauta en sentant la langue râpeuse de Lena,

\- Lena, arrête de me bouffer ma parole, je ne suis pas une sucette géante cria Jace en changeant de place

La petite fille en voyant ça commença à pleurer dans les bras de sa marraine, Izzy la berça doucement.

\- Ah c'est malin Jace, regarde ce que tu as fait gronda Isabelle

\- Mais elle me léchait se défendit Jace en montrant un suçon sur son bras

\- Oui mais tu aurais pu la prendre et jouer avec elle mais tu l'as faits pleurer gronda Clary en jouant avec Ella

\- Je suis désolé, tu me prêtes Ella s'il te plait demanda Jace en voulant sa filleule

\- Non va consoler Lena réfuta Clary

\- D'accord soupira Jace en se levant

\- On voit qui porte la culotte dans votre couple se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Peut-être là mais au lit c'est moi qui commande répliqua Jace

Magnus ricana moqueusement sous les rougissements de Clary et d'Alec, Jace prit Lena dans ses bras. Celle-ci arrêta de couiner et recommença à mettre sa bouche sur le bras de Jace qui grimaça,

\- Lena appela Alec

La petite fille regarda Alec qui était mécontent, il fit non avec son doigt.

\- Non, on ne mange pas ton oncle gronda Alec avec douceur

Lena arrêta mais regarda son père en bougeant ses bras vers lui, Alec se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se cala dans les bras d'Alec, elle bailla doucement.

\- Oh elle est trop craquante s'extasia Isabelle

\- Oh oui sourit Clary en regardant Lena

\- Je pourrais avoir Ella maintenant demanda Jace en agitant ses bras vers sa filleule

\- Mais oui soupira Clary en le donnant Ella à son petit ami

Jace roucoula avec sa filleule en l'embrassant sur le ventre ce qui fit rire la petite fille, Maël regarda sa jumelle rire dans les bras de son oncle. Isabelle attrapa son neveu pour lui faire des câlins,

\- Ce que tu peux être mignon roucoula Izzy

\- Il sera très charmeur comme Magnus quand il sera grand décréta Clary

\- A ça pas question que mon fils devient un dom juan comme son père réfuta Alec

\- On verra mon amour ricana Magnus

\- Et si ça arrive je t'en tiendrais rigueur gronda Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue pour le calmer, Alec se leva pour aller déposer Lena qui s'était endormis dans ses bras dans le berceau. Il revint dans le salon, il s'assit près de Magnus.

\- Elle dort conclue Izzy

\- Oui répondit Alec

La bande resta un moment avec eux avant de partir pour les laisser seul, Jace s'en alla après s'être plaint de voir son bras marqué par des suçons de la part de Lena.

\- Ton frère est une vraie reine du drame se moqua Magnus

\- Je le sais, que veux-tu comme tu le dis le ridicule ne tue pas gloussa Alec en mixant des légumes vapeur dans le Blender

Il mit dans une assiette la purée de légumes, Magnus alla préparer ses enfants en les mettant dans les chaises hautes. Alec tourna la purée dans l'assiette, il donna la première cuillère à Ella. La petite sorcière fronça les sourcils en mangeant avant d'ouvrir la bouche

\- Attends ton tour ma chérie sourit Alec

Il donna la cuillère aux deux autres qui apprécièrent le repas avant d'en redemander, ils finissèrent l'assiette à eux trois. Alec essuya leurs bouches, Magnus leur donna de l'eau. Alec amena une purée de fruits et ils gloussèrent en la mangeant,

\- Maintenant le bain tous les trois déclara Magnus

Les trois eurent les yeux brillants en entendant le mot bain, le couple ria à ça. Alec et Magnus rigolèrent quand ils les éclaboussèrent, après ils s'endormirent dans leur berceau. Le couple dîna et s'assirent dans le canapé en se câlinant, Magnus embrassa le cou d'Alec qui pencha la tête pour le laisser faire en soupirant d'aise de temps à autre quand celui-ci toucha l'un de ses points érogènes. Magnus arrêta un moment les yeux dans le vague, Alec lit dans ses pensées et se leva. Il alluma la chaîne Hi-fi, il se tourna vers Magnus qui s'était levé. Il vint le prendre par la taille et commença à danser avec lui, ils s'enfermèrent dans leurs bulles. Au ciel deux anges regardèrent le couple danser,

\- Que Père protège leur amour souhaita Ithuriel

Raziel pensa la même chose que son frère, quelques jours plus tard Camille et Lilith rassemblèrent leurs armées constituées de démons et de sorciers.

\- REDUISER TOUT SUR VOTRE PASSAGE, RAMENEZ-MOI VIVANT KIRANA AINSI QUE SON FILS ET SON GENDRE ordonna Lilith

\- OUI MAÎTRESSE répondu l'armée

Une mouche regarda la scène, de loin Asmodée accroupi se releva.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer préparez-vous avertis Asmodée

\- Oui répondit tout le monde

Tout le monde se mit en place, Yoko vint près de Maryse et Jocelyn.

\- Mesdames si vous le permettez, je vous recommande vivement de grimper sur mon dos conseilla Yoko

\- D'accord répondit Maryse

Yoko se changea en renard à neuf queues de la taille d'un cheval adulte, les deux mères montèrent sur son dos.

\- Faîte attention à vous deux prévint Robert

\- Vous aussi répondit Maryse

\- Veille sur elles prévint Kirana à son père

Il hocha la tête avant de s'élancer dans les airs, tous regardèrent l'armée venir vers eux. Tous les sorciers du conseil les stoppèrent, Asmodée fit signe Robert et Luke pour qu'ils aillent se mettre en position. Il envoya au fur à mesure les paires, il ne restait que Kirana. Il tourna vers sa femme,

\- Tu es prête demanda Asmodée

\- J'ai les griffes qui me démange répondit sa femme

Il ricana sardoniquement avant de s'élancer dans la bataille, ils trouvèrent comme l'avaient prévu Asmodée Camille et Lilith.

\- Enfin te voilà Asmodée, je croyais que tu te cachais comme le lâche que tu es critiqua Lilith

\- Tu me prends pour ton cher et tendre Samaël qui n'a pas pu affronter Mickaël protesta Asmodée

Elle s'énerva en libérant son pouvoir démoniaque, Asmodée fit la même chose. Elle fonça sur lui pour le transpercer avec son pouvoir, il disparut et réapparut derrière elle pour lui assener un coup de poing dans le dos. Il jeta un bref regard à Kirana avant de continuer son combat contre Lilith, Kirana tourna la tête vers Camille.

\- A nous deux déclara Kirana

La blonde se mit en garde et se jeta sur elle, elle riposta en lui assenant un coup de genou dans le ventre. Jace et Azazel firent un carnage avec leur pouvoir combiné en lançant des tornades destructrices, le blondinet lança son arme fétiche dans les rangs pour faucher les têtes des démons et des sorciers. Izzy et Clary étaient dos à dos, Isabelle faisait claquer son fouet de feu avec Clary qui utilisait un fouet d'eau. Les deux pères créèrent une barrière de feu pour empêcher les renégats d'avancer plus loin, de même que le couple qui avait chacun leur Katana dans la main tranchait ce qui traversait la barrière. Yoko et les deux mères arrivèrent près d'un chalet, ils virent des gardes à l'intérieur.

\- Comme je m'en doutais, la boîte est gardée à l'intérieur supposa Maryse en regardant les gardes

\- Il faut faire diversion pour qu'on puisse rentrer proposa Jocelyn

\- Je vais faire diversion et je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurai fini avec eux proposa Yoko

\- D'accord répondit les deux femmes

Yoko se transforma en femme, elle marcha en exposant un peu sa poitrine. Elle fit semblant d'être ivre,

\- Seigneur ma tête, excusez-moi mais c'est la maison de qui demanda Yoko en tombant dans les bras de l'un des gardes

Les gardes ravis par la beauté de Yoko affluèrent autour d'elle, elle fit jouer de ses charmes avant de faire signe aux deux femmes. Elles se faufilèrent dans le chalet, elles rentrèrent dans le salon.

\- Jocelyn ne raconte à personne ce que je vais te dire mais honnêtement je suis jalouse de Yoko avoua Maryse

\- Tu vas rigoler mais je pense la même chose rigola Jocelyn

Elles rigolèrent un bon coup avant de se séparer pour trouver la boîte, Jocelyn monta à l'étage avant de croiser un garde qu'elle noya avec sa magie de l'eau. Elle continua sur sa lancée avant de trouver une porte scellée, elle ouvrit en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte. Elle trouva la boîte céleste comme l'avait décrit Asmodée.

\- Bingo sourit Jocelyn en prenant la boîte

Elle entendit des pas précipités venir vers elle, elle paniqua en regardant vers la porte. Des gardes rentrèrent dans la pièce,

\- La boîte a disparu, alertez les autres on a des voleurs ici ordonna le garde avec ses collèges

Ils sortirent de la salle, Jocelyn en haut d'une poutre soupira.

\- Note à moi-même écouter plus souvent les histoires de Kirana se disait Jocelyn en descendant de la poutre

Elle sortit de la pièce en regardant s'il y avait personne. Pendant ce temps Kirana se battait avec Camille sans relâche au corps-à-corps,

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'appelle Kirana l'arme ultime déclara Camille

\- Comme je l'avais dit à Valentin, j'ai plusieurs noms tu sais mais mon préféré c'est Kirana la putain du démon sourit Kirana sardonique

\- Passe aux choses sérieuses tu veux, montre-moi ta forme originelle demanda Camille

\- Avant la bataille Kirana avait fait sceller son apparence originelle et ne la montrerait qu'en cas d'urgence ce qu'avait approuvé Yoko, elle fit un rictus en soulevant des rochers dans les airs avec sa magie.

\- Je ne préfère pas me battre contre une garce comme toi sous ma forme originelle réfuta Kirana

Camille tiqua furieusement et envoya des aiguilles d'eau sur elle et elle répliqua avec les rochers, Asmodée s'acharna avec une violence inouïe sur Lilith qui était épuisée à force d'envoyer des vagues de boules de feu sur lui.

\- Tu es fait comme un rat espèce de salope cracha Asmodée en l'attrapant par la gorge

Les serpents dans ses yeux mordaient le bras d'Asmodée, il attrapa les deux serpents en les arrachant de ses orbites. Dans le chalet Jocelyn courait pour rejoindre Maryse qui se battait contre une dizaine de gardes,

\- BAISSE-TOI cria Jocelyn

Maryse se baissa et vit un grand raz-de-marée se projeter sur les gardes, Jocelyn se mit près d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Jocelyn en l'aidant à se remettre debout

\- Ça va, tu as trouvé la boîte demanda Maryse

\- Oui, elle est là répondit Jocelyn en montrant la boîte

\- Bien allons rejoindre Yoko dehors pour rejoindre la bataille conseilla Maryse

Elle hocha la tête avant de se précipiter dehors, elles stoppèrent leurs courses en voyant plusieurs corps de gardes par terre. Yoko était en train de tabasser l'un d'eux qui était inconscient,

\- Yoko, on a la boîte prévint Maryse

\- D'accord, j'arrive répondit le Kitsune en continuant de gifler les deux joues du garde

Il le relâcha avant de rejoindre les deux femmes,

\- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi est-ce tous les autres sont évanouis et sans blessures et lui tu le tabasses demanda Jocelyn

\- Ce goujat m'a tripoté les fesses fulmina Yoko en sortant son éventail pour s'éventer

Elles furent partagées entre l'envie de rire ou le soutenir, Yoko allait se transformer quand il se figea.

\- Yoko appela Jocelyn

\- On n'est pas seul répondit Yoko

Elles tournèrent la tête autour d'elles pour voir, elles ne virent personne. Yoko les mains dans les manches,

\- MONTRE-TOI cria Yoko

Les deux femmes virent un gros gaz noir sortirent des fourrés, il se matérialisa sous les traits de Valentin. Jocelyn recula en voyant son ex-mari,

\- Non, c'est impossible, tu es mort haleta Jocelyn de peur

\- Qui es-tu demanda Yoko

\- Je suis Agramon, le démon supérieur répondit l'image de Valentin

Jocelyn tomba par terre en ayant peur de l'image de Valentin, Maryse vint la soutenir avant de crier d'effroi en visualisant Alec mortellement blessé en portant le corps de Jace et d'Isabelle ainsi que Max.

\- Non s'écria Maryse en voyant l'image

\- Vous deux allez-vous-en, je vais régler ce problème ordonna Yoko

Il vit les deux paralysés par la peur, il tiqua en se tournant vers le démon qui prit l'apparence de Kirana avec un trou béant à la place du cœur.

\- Tu crois m'avoir avec ça grinça Yoko

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir ta peur sourit le démon en se transformant en gaz noire

\- Je vois tu te nourris des peurs des gens conclus Yoko

\- C'est exact, mais toi c'est dur qui es-tu ? questionna Agramon

\- Tu vas vite le savoir sourit Yoko

Yoko sourit avec mesquinerie, il se concentra et fit relâcher toutes ses neuf queues de renards. Une aura dorée vint l'entourée, il prit son kimono sur son épaule et la jeta vers les deux femmes paralysés par la peur. Le Kitsune fixa le gaz,

\- Je suis prêt sourit Yoko sardonique

De l'autre coté sur les champs de bataille Kirana ressentit le pouvoir de son père se mettre en action, elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait sourire demanda Camille

\- Je souriais parce que je suis en train de penser qu'il y aura de l'action répondit Kirana

\- Tu parles de ta défaite questionna Camille

\- Plutôt ta défaite, crois-tu être en mesure de me battre provoqua Kirana

La blonde fit un rictus et fonça sur elle pour lui donner un coup de poing, Kirana prit son bras pour la renverser par terre. Camille en profita pour la blesser au visage avec une balle aqueuse qu'elle produisit du bout de son doigt. Elle se rattrapa sur ses mains, elle regarda avec satisfaction le visage de Kirana abhorrer une cicatrice en sang. Celle-ci essuya son sang de la blessure,

\- Bravo félicita Kirana en léchant la blessure

\- Au moins j'ai abîmé ce joli minois qu'est ton visage sourit Camille froidement

\- Tu crois ça, regarde-toi dans un miroir riposta Kirana en souriant de joie

Camille se regarda dans une flaque et vit une cicatrise barrer sa joue, elle cria en mettant la main dessus.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça cria Camille

\- Facile mais j'ai trop la flemme de te le dire soupira Kirana en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Elle cria de rage que celle-ci est abîmer son visage, elle relâcha toute sa puissance magique. Une vague d'eau vint l'entourer pour montrer une aura de serpent, Kirana fit un regard amusé avant de lever la main

\- Approche sale vipère ricana Kirana en faisant le geste de venir

Elle lui lança des trombes d'eau, elle esquiva en courant de partout. Clary regarda le combat de sa tante,

\- On dirait que tantine s'amuse comme une enfant avec cette garce remarqua Clary

\- Je remarque aussi renchéri Izzy en repoussant son adversaire de son fouet

Elles riaient avant de foncer sur leurs adversaires, Robert repoussa les démons en se mettant à dos de Luke.

\- Jocelyn et Maryse sont en retard constata Luke

\- Je sais, je pense qu'il y a un problème conclu Robert

Un démon sauta sur Robert quand un Shuriken lui coupa la tête, ils regardèrent vers le ciel pour voir Jace en lévitation avant de récupérer son arme pour envoyer un coup de pied dans le vide.

\- De toute façon Yoko est avec elles, déclara Luke

\- Ouais allons-y répliqua Robert en fonçant sur un démon

Alec venait de trancher la tête d'un démon, il tourna la tête vers son mari qui venait d'empaler un démon. Ils se regardèrent un bref moment avant de se courir vers leur adversaire, Yoko combattait contre Agramon qui avait pris l'apparence de sa femme morte. Il fit un salto-arrière pour se remettre debout,

\- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses me battre alors que j'ai pris l'apparence de ta femme dont ta plus grande peur est de la perdre questionna Agramon

Yoko se récura l'oreille, il le scruta avec un air détaché.

\- Parce qu'elle est morte depuis plusieurs années de plus je sais que tu n'es pas elle répondit Yoko

\- Qui est tu questionna Agramon

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas savoir souris Yoko mesquinerie

Agramon sauta sur Yoko qui cracha une boule de feu de la taille d'un petit pois sur lui, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet avant de se transformer en gaz noire.

\- Tu es un Kitsune réalisa Agramon

\- Plus précisément un Kitsune céleste et toi tu es un démon mort déclara Yoko en sortant sa pipe chinoise pour fumée

\- Ne me fais pas rire rigola Agramon

Yoko souffla la fumée quand celui-ci hurla dans un cri avant d'exploser dans une boule de lumière,

\- Pourquoi les démons ne croient jamais ce qu'on leur dit enfin dans mille ans je découvrirai la réponse maintenant occupons-nous de nos paralysées se dit Yoko en mettant sa pipe à sa bouche

Il s'approcha de Maryse et Jocelyn qui était toujours sous l'effet du pouvoir d'Agramon, il les soigna en utilisant ses pouvoirs qui les extirpèrent de leur terreur.

\- Yoko le reconnut les filles

\- Il faut y aller on est en retard sur le programme révéla Yoko en se transformant

Elles montèrent sur son dos avant de courir dans la forêt, Kirana continua d'esquiver les trombes d'eau de Camille.

\- Tu sais très bien d'esquiver observa Camille

\- Ouais quand tu as des démons assez coriaces qui en veulent à ta vie et bien tu apprends à esquiver et à te défendre expliqua Kirana en faisant un mur de terre

\- Mais combien de temps tu vas esquiver s'écria la blonde en accélérant ses attaques

Plusieurs trombes d'eau foncèrent sur Kirana qui fit plusieurs saltos-arrière, elle donna plusieurs coups de pied dans la terre. Des grosses roches foncèrent sur les trombes d'eau ce qui créa un choc violent, Kirana s'accroupit avant de voir une vague d'eau venir vers elle sous la forme d'un serpent. Elle sauta sur l'eau en glissant dessus comme si elle faisait du surf, elle s'approcha en criant de joie.

\- Ça va je ne te dérange pas cria Camille

\- Oh laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, me battre avec toi est d'un tel ennuie rigola Kirana en glissant sur l'eau

Camille s'énerva encore plus et fit un geste pour engloutir Kirana dans une bulle d'eau, elle sourit de victoire en voyant celle-ci surpris dans la bulle avant de vite déchantée quand celle-ci éclata la bulle d'eau. Elle se posa sur ses deux pieds, elle cracha le peu d'eau dans sa bouche.

\- Impossible, personne n'a jamais réussi à s'extirper de là s'exclama Camille

Kirana tapa sur son oreille droite avant de fixer Camille,

\- Tu as dit un truc parce que je n'ai compris ce que tu disais vu que j'avais les oreilles plein d'eau demanda Kirana avec un sourire provocateur

Camille fit explosa sa magie autour d'elle, Kirana vit la poussière autour d'elle.

\- C'est censé m'impressionner tout ça critiqua Kirana

La blonde se jeta sur elle, la mère de Magnus arrêta son poing avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre et un coup de poing dans le visage ce qui l'envoya valser par terre. Camille se releva avec la main sur son nez en sang, Kirana sourit avec sadisme.

\- On dirait que ça va te coûter bonbon pour te refaire une beauté ricana Kirana

\- SALE GARCE hurla Camille en se relevant pour se jeter à nouveau sur elle

Elle essayait d'atteindre Kirana mais celle-ci esquivait toutes ses attaques une par une,

\- Tu critiquais ma nièce en disant que celle-ci était une enfant et plus faible que toi mais je pense que c'est toi qui es plus faible qu'elle provoqua Kirana en lui donnant une pichenette qui la projeta en arrière

Elle se cogna contre un arbre, elle la regarda se relever. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Ce combat est inintéressant pour moi révéla Kirana

Elle entendit un hurlement qu'elle reconnut, elles tournèrent la tête pour voir un renard à neuf queues arriver sur le champ de bataille. Kirana sourit de joie alors que Camille prit peur en le voyant,

\- Maintenant le vrai combat va commencer sourit Kirana avec sadisme

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la boîte céleste brisé et la septième queue de Kirana. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à Samedi prochain pour choisir le fic que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Max surveillait les triplés qui dormaient dans le berceau, il tourna la tête pour voir sa grand-mère lire un livre dans un fauteuil.

\- Dis grand-mère, tu crois que ça ira pour eux questionna Max

Phoebe abaissa son livre pour regarder son petit-fils,

\- Bien sûr, tes parents ainsi que ta fratrie se sont beaucoup entraîné pour cette bataille répondit Phoebe

\- C'est juste que je voulais participer-moi aussi soupira Max

\- Heureux sont les insouciants cita Phoebe

Le jeune pencha la tête confus en fixant son aïeule,

\- Ce que je veux dire Max, c'est une guerre est une chose est très dangereuse. Quand tu es dans la bataille, tu dois faire face à de nombreuse ennemies, tu dois non seulement attaquer mais aussi te défendre à chaque instant expliqua Phoebe

\- Tu as déjà fait la guerre grand-mère questionna Max

\- Oui, j'ai participé à une bataille il y a bien longtemps dans ma jeunesse, d'ailleurs c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton grand-père raconta Phoebe perdu dans ses pensées

\- Oh et grand-père il était fort questionna le jeune homme

\- Oh que oui bien plus que moi gloussa Phoebe

Max écouta les histoires de sa grand-mère sur son grand-père, tout en surveillant les triplés. Maryse venait de descendre du dos de Yoko avec Jocelyn,

\- Allez rejoindre Asmodée pour sceller Lilith, moi je vais aider les autres à se débarrasser des démons conseilla Yoko

\- Bien répondu Jocelyn et Maryse

Elles commencèrent à courir, Yoko se mit à grandir pour arriver à la taille d'immeuble en balançant ses queues dans tous les sens. Tous virent Yoko entrer dans la bataille,

\- Ils sont enfin là souffla Robert

\- Ça me rassure renchéri Luke

Magnus retira son épée du ventre d'un démon et eut un mouvement pour retirer le sang dessus, il regarda Yoko arriver et tourna la tête pour voir son mari qui pensait la même chose que lui. Isabelle et Clary créèrent un jet de vapeur autour d'eux, en se collant dos à dos,

\- Nos mères sont arrivé enfin souffla Isabelle

\- Je sais, je commençais à perdre espoir renchérit Clary

\- Je sais moi aussi souffla Isabelle

Elles entendirent des corps tomber par terre, l'écran de vapeur qu'elles avaient fait se retira sous un coup de vent provoqué par Jace qui avait son arme à la main,

\- Yo les filles salua Jace

\- Jace alors de ton côté questionna Isabelle

\- Azazel est en train de s'occuper des autres démons répondit Jace en repoussant un démon avec son pied

Elles se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille, Kirana continua de se battre avec Camille. Elle esquivait toutes ses attaques ce qui la faisait enrager,

\- Tes attaques sont trop lentes déclara Kirana en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le flanc

Elle se fit projeter sur le côté, la demie -Kitsune la regarda par terre. Elle mit une main sur sa hanche,

\- Tu voulais vraiment te battre contre le pouvoir de la magie de l'âme, tu aurais été anéantis en un instant cracha Kirana froidement

\- TAIS-TOI hurla Camille en se relevant

Elle s'acharna à nouveau contre Kirana qui esquivait ses attaques, elle lança une attaque attaqueuse sur elle. Elle l'évita en sautant en faisant des acrobaties,

\- Avant même que le combat se termine tu seras épuisé commenta Kirana

\- Fiche moi la paix salope insulta Camille

Kirana atterris sur ses pieds et utilisa sa magie pour envoyer un pique de pierre sur elle, elle fit une barrière d'eau ce qui stoppa l'attaque de Kirana avec difficulté.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter claqua Kirana avec haine

Camille était essoufflée alors que Kirana l'était à peine,

\- Ça se voit que tu préfère manipuler les autres au lieu de t'entraîner, regarde de toi le combat contre moi a débuté depuis à peine une heure et tu es déjà fatigué se moqua Kirana

La blonde grinça des dents et se releva pour envoyer un raz-de-marée sur elle, elle projeta un mur de terre pour se protéger. L'attaque se fracassa contre le mur de terre de Kirana, la blonde grinça des dents en voyant Kirana toujours debout.

\- Si tu continues à m'attaquer comme ça tu seras épuisée très rapidement provoqua Kirana

\- LA FERME hurla Camille en sautant pour lancer des boules aqueuses

Kirana esquiva encore ses attaques en utilisant sa vitesse, elle sauta pour se mettre devant Camille.

\- Tu es finis écria Kirana en lui assenant un coup de poing au visage

Camille tomba par terre, elle atterrit à ses pieds.

\- KIRANA appela une voix

Elle se retourna pour voir sa sœur et Maryse venir dans sa direction, elle sourit en voyant sa sœur.

\- Salut frangine salua Kirana

\- Excuse-nous pour ce petit contretemps mais on a la boîte confessa Maryse

\- Très bien filez voir Asmodée, il faut que je termine ici conseilla Kirana

\- Laisse-nous ton boulot et amène la boîte à ton mari proposa Jocelyn

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda sa sœur

\- Oui, d'après ce que je vois Camille est beaucoup plus faible que ce je pensais observa la rousse

Elles fixèrent Camille qui était par terre, Jocelyn s'approcha et confia la boîte à sa sœur.

\- Laisse-nous nous charger de Camille conseilla Jocelyn

\- D'accord j'y vais. Faites attention à vous, elle assez coriace la pétasse quand même conseilla Kirana

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, Kirana commença à courir. Camille se releva en essuyant le sang de ses lèvres,

\- Peuh, vous croyez m'avoir avec votre faible pouvoir critiqua Camille

\- Bien sûr, je suis peut-être moins puissante que ma sœur mais au moins je sais que je vais gagner contre toi rétorqua Jocelyn

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir cracha la blonde en sautant sur Jocelyn

Une boule de feu fonça sur elle, elle se protégea avec sa barrière d'eau. Elle vit Maryse la main levée,

\- N'oublie pas que je suis là aussi déclara Maryse

\- Je vous enverrai toutes les deux en enfer claqua Camille en se jetant sur elles

Kirana courait dans les bois pour retrouver son mari pour lui donner la boîte, elle sauta pour esquiver l'une des queues de Yoko pour balayer les démons. Elle atterrit sur une branche d'un arbre, elle continua sa course. Elle arriva près d'une clairière pour trouver son mari tenant Lilith par le cou,

\- ASMODEE, J'AI LA BOÎTE prévins Kirana en s'approchant de lui

Lilith ayant entendu Kirana de loin avec Asmodée, elle se dégagea de lui en lui assenant un coup de griffes ce qui le fit la relâcher. Elle fit un salto-arrière,

\- Jamais je ne serais à nouveau scellé cria Lilith

Elle se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'une aura démonique l'entoure, tous avaient senti l'aura de Lilith. De l'autre coté Robert et les autres ressentaient toute la puissance démoniaque de la démone,

\- Elle est en train de montrer son pouvoir prévint Azazel en lévitation

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux là-bas s'inquiéta Robert

Le démon regarda au loin, il jeta un regard bref sur tout le monde,

\- Ecoutez vous allez les aidés, Magnus et Alec et moi nous allons nous débarrasser des démons qui restes avant de vous rejoindre est-ce clair demanda Azazel

\- Oui répondirent tous

Ils s'en allèrent tous rejoindre Asmodée et Kirana, Magnus et Alec avec Azazel firent face au reste des démons. Magnus fit un mouvement avec son épée, il sourit sardoniquement.

\- Accedunt (1) provoqua Magnus

Tous les démons sautèrent sur eux, Alec les trancha en même temps que Magnus. Azazel envoya des bourrasques de vent violent sur eux, pendant ce temps tous couraient pour rejoindre les parents de Magnus. Ils croisèrent Yoko qui était en train de combattre des démons avec ses queues,

\- Yoko interpella Robert

\- Ah vous êtes là et d'après ce que je vois vous aller rejoindre Kirana et Asmodée n'est-ce pas conclu Yoko

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous questionna Jace en tenant son arme

\- Voir mon gendre en action avec joie sourit Yoko

Ils rejoignirent tous l'endroit où étaient Kirana et Asmodée, ils arrivèrent à destination. Clary eut du mal à respirer en sentant l'aura démoniaque de Lilith autour d'eux,

\- Encore des insectes qui viennent mourir entre mes griffes se moqua Lilith

\- Avant que tu ne touches à un seul de leurs cheveux, tu devras me passer dessus sur le corps sale pute insulta Asmodée

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir Asmodée provoqua Lilith

Elle leva la main et lança une boule de feu noire sur lui, Asmodée riposta avec une autre boule de feu. Les deux attaques se fracassèrent en créant un choc violent, tous se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils virent les deux démons en train de se battre au corps-à-corps,

\- Eh bien c'est la première fois que je vois Asmodée en train de se battre observa Clary

\- Tu n'as pas vu toute sa magie en action sourit Kirana en regardant le combat

Elle fut interloquée par ce que disait sa tante, Lilith essayait de se défendre avant de se faire projeter loin Asmodée. Il lança une boule de feu sur elle, elle balaya l'attaque d'une main.

\- Tu es finis claqua Asmodée en chantant dans une langue démoniaque

\- Des entraves sortirent de la terre et vinrent s'enrouler autour de Lilith qui se débattait pour se libérer, Asmodée recula et se tourna vers son épouse qui lui envoya la boîte céleste. Il l'ouvrit et un vent violent sortit de la boîte,

\- NON hurla Lilith en se débattant pour se libérer

Lilith se fit happer par le vent avant d'être attiré vers la boîte, elle entra dans la boîte et Asmodée referma la boîte. Celui-ci soupira longuement avant de sourire de victoire,

\- Une chose de faite sourit Asmodée

Tous le rejoignirent pour le féliciter, Magnus et Alec avec les autres vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Alors Camille demanda Kirana

\- Elle gît dans un fossé, elle n'a pas pu résister aux attaques de Maryse et de moi sourit Jocelyn

\- Ça c'est ma frangine déclara Kirana en la tapant dans le dos

\- Bon qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de cette boîte questionna Isabelle

\- Très bonne question qu'a prévue Père pour elle demanda Azazel

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je vais l'a donné à Raziel et Ithuriel pour qu'ils la donnent à Père pensa Asmodée

\- Au fait il reste encore des démons questionna Jace vers son maître

\- Tous éliminer sourit Azazel

Kirana étira ses bras,

\- Bon moi j'ai hâte de rentrer et prendre une bonne douche pour me relaxer proposa Kirana

\- Et moi voir les enfants et voir si grand-mère ne les a pas trop traumatisés blagua Alec

\- Alec, c'est ta grand-mère mais tu as raison ma mère est vraiment flippante s'horrifia Robert

Tous rièrent au visage horrifié de Robert même Yoko, la mère de Magnus se tourna vers son père.

\- Tu vas rester avec nous ou tu vas rentrer dans ton sanctuaire demanda Kirana

\- Oh ma chérie tu es pressé de me voir partir, je sais que tu veut un peu d'intimité avec ton mari mais ce n'est pas une raison de me chasser d'ici. Je vous jure les jeunes d'aujourd'hui aucun respect pour leurs parents se lamenta Yoko en cachant la moitié de son visage derrière son éventail

\- Retenez-moi les enfants où je vais faire un parricide soupira Kirana en se massant la tête

\- Maintenant on comprend de qui tient Magnus cette attitude d'exaspérer les gens avec Lena conclu Jace en regardant Yoko

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma descendance a hérité de tous mes défauts se défendit Yoko en s'éventant avec l'éventail

Kirana soupira exaspéré devant l'attitude de son père, Jocelyn vint vers elle pour la calmer.

\- Nos parents seront ravis de rencontrer ton père biologique sourit Jocelyn

\- Si je ne l'ai pas tuée entre-temps ria Kirana

Elles éclatèrent de rire, Yoko regarda avec curiosité sa fille et sa sœur adoptive.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ris demanda Yoko

\- Bof tu sais la psychologie féminine avoua Luke en faisant un geste de la main

Les jeunes rièrent au propos de Luke, Isabelle s'étira elle aussi.

\- Et si on rentrait proposa Isabelle

\- Oui répondit Alec en se tournant vers Magnus

Magnus vint près d'Alec en lui prenant la main pour embrasser son poignet, il se blottit contre lui. Tout le monde sourit à la scène,

\- Bon allez je vais faire un portail pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer proposa Kirana

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu oublies que j'ai encore de la ressource rassura Kirana en se préparant pour faire un portail

\- J'ai hâte de prendre les enfants dans mes bras souffla Alec

\- Et moi de te faire l'amour susurra Magnus dans son oreille

Alec rougit violemment,

\- Ça va Alec rigola Isabelle

Il rougit encore plus, Asmodée rigola avant de se prendre une lance d'eau en plein ventre. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, la boîte s'échappa de ses mains. La boîte tomba par terre avant de se faire briser par des aiguilles d'eau ce qui libéra Lilith de sa prison, tout le monde regarda la scène avec effroi. Camille blessée vint près de son amante,

\- Vous avez cru que vous étiez débarrassé de moi sourit Camille de haine

\- Bordel, t'es increvable ma parole cracha Azazel

Camille sourit froidement, Lilith déploya sa puissance. Asmodée cracha du sang noir en tenant sa blessure. Magnus le soutenait d'une épaule,

\- Papa est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en le soutenant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, ce n'est pas une blessure de rien du tout qui va me faire mal. Il me faut un petit moment pour guérir expliqua Asmodée en tenant sa blessure

\- Un de moins maintenant qui veut être le prochain questionna Lilith en souriant avec sadisme

Kirana qui était près de son mari s'approcha d'elle pour la combattre, Azazel se plaça devant elle.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle, toi tu t'occupes de l'autre proposa Azazel

\- AVEC NOTRE AIDE renchérit une voix

Deux étoiles vinrent faire leur apparition, ils prirent la forme de Raziel et Ithuriel en armure en argent pour le premier et l'autre en dorée.

\- Raziel et Ithuriel cracha Lilith

\- Ravie de te voir Lilith, je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ses années à croire que ton combat contre Mickaël ne t'a pas laissé de séquelles après la mort de Samaël critiqua Raziel

\- Et toi toujours le chien de cette pourriture que vous appelez Père vociféra Lilith

\- Et c'est en son nom que nous allons te réduire à néant décréta Ithuriel en écartant ses ailes

Raziel se tourna vers Azazel,

\- Va accélérer la guérison d'Asmodée parce que c'est à lui de l'achever révéla Raziel

\- Entendu accepta Azazel

Il lévita près de son frère, les deux anges se jetèrent dans une poussière d'étoiles sur Lilith. Elle rispota en disparaissant,

\- Où est-ce que qu'ils sont questionna Jace en ne les voyant pas

\- Ils ont disparu renchérit Robert

\- Regarder là-haut conseilla Azazel en concentrant son pouvoir démoniaque sur la blessure d'Asmodée

Tous levèrent la tête et virent deux étoiles se battent contre une étoile noire, Camille regarda un bref moment le combat avant de les fixer avec haine.

\- Maintenant assez joué je vais tous vous tuer à commencer par Kirana vociféra Camille en décochant une balle aqueuse

La balle aqueuse se dirigea vers Kirana, elle allait faire un mur quand elle fut poussée sur le côté par Jocelyn qui se prit la balle dans les côtes.

\- MAMAN hurla Clary en voyant la scène au ralenti

\- JOCELYN cria Luke en rejoignant

Elle tomba par terre en crachant du sang, Luke vint la soutenir. Clary vint près d'elle, Kirana était debout et regardait la scène

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça merde, tu sais que j'allais faire un mur de terre protesta Kirana les larmes aux yeux

\- Je…Je …Je …n'en…sais…Je…n'en…sais…mon…corps…à…bouger...tout…seul dit Jocelyn en toussant du sang

\- Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner maman exposa Clary en commença à appliquer les premiers soins à sa mère

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote Jocelyn souffla Kirana

Camille voyant la scène,

\- Quelle salope cette-là alors, au lieu de rester sagement dans son coin elle préfère se sacrifier pour sa sœur se moqua Camille

Kirana entendu la moquerie de Camille, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son menton. Elle l'essuya et en voyant que c'était le sang de Jocelyn sur ses doigts, elle commença à trembler.

\- AH cria Kirana en faisant exploser sa magie

Un écran de pouvoir l'engloba, le sceau qui retenait sa forme originelle se brisa. La terre trembla sous la violence du pouvoir de Kirana, l'écran de fumée se dissipa pour monter Kirana dans sa forme de Kitsune avec sept queues derrière elle. Ses queues qui d'habitude étaient rousses étaient devenues blanche, ses cheveux étaient de couleur argentée comme ceux de Yoko. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle regarda Camille avec haine.

\- Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir essayé de tuer ma petite sœur devant moi, je te ferai regretter au centuple ce que tu lui as fait articula Kirana plein de rage en faisant éclater encore plus son pouvoir

Tous virent la puissante magie émaner de Kirana sous cette forme,

\- Je croyais que maman n'avait que quatre queues observa Magnus

\- C'est la rage et la tristesse ainsi que le choc qui a fait pousser ses queues jusqu'à la septime, d'un côté vaux mieux qu'elle n'ait que sept queues à ce stade parce qu'elle aurait tout détruit sous cette forme expliqua Yoko en aidant Clary à soigner Jocelyn

Kirana s'élança plein de rage sur Camille qui riposta avec sa barrière d'eau, elle traversa sa barrière comme si de rien n'était avant d'assener un coup du plat de la main à Camile. Elle se fit projeter avec force sur plusieurs mètres, elle traversa certains arbres. Elle se releva fébrile en envoyant des boules aqueuses sur Kirana qui balayait chacun de ses attaques en s'approchant d'elle, elle fonça sur elle en faisant du corps-à-corps. La Kitsune attrapa son poing dans sa main et l'envoya valser dans les airs, elle sauta pour la cribler de coups dans les airs.

\- Bordel elle est vraiment sans pitié observa Jace

\- C'est la haine et la tristesse qui l'a fait réagir comme ça répondit Yoko finissant de soigner Jocelyn

Kirana donna des coups sur tout le corps de Camille qui crachait du sang, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. La blonde atterris par terre en glissant un peu, elle cracha du sang en se releva. Elle se concentra pour faire explosa sa magie, elle envoya un gigantesque tsunami.

\- Oh merde jura Azazel en faisant une barrière de vent aidé de Jace

Yoko fit une barrière pour protéger Jocelyn et Luke avec Clary, Alec se plaça devant Magnus et ses parents avec Isabelle pour créer une barrière de lumière pour les protéger. Le tsunami arriva sur Kirana qui stoppa l'attaque en crachant sur une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon qui réduisit le tsunami en vapeur, Camille regarda partout pour chercher Kirana et voir où elle se cachait dans l'écran de vapeur, elle sentit une vive douleur sur son visage. Elle vit du sang couler sur son visage, elle sentit qu'elle se faisait lacérer de partout. Quand la vapeur se dissipa, tous virent avec effroi Camile le corps lacéré de partout. Du sang coulait de ses blessures, Kirana avait du sang sur ses mains. Elle se mit à lécher le sang de ses griffes, elle le recracha avec dégoût.

\- Même ton sang est dégueulasse pesta Kirana froidement

Camille commença à ne plus voir clair, elle était épuisée magiquement et physiquement. Kirana s'approcha d'elle lentement, elle recula de peur en la voyant venir.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi s'exclama Camille avec peur

Magnus voyant son ex exprimée de la peur se tourna vers Alec. Celui-ci lut ses pensées,

\- Tu veux l'arrêter conclu Alec en le fixant

Il regarda à nouveau sa mère s'avancer vers sa proie, il ferma les yeux un moment avant de venir enlacer son mari par-derrière.

\- Pas le moindre du monde réfuta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Kirana s'avança avec un sourire sadique sur le visage,

\- Laisse-moi tranquille s'exclama la blonde en reculant

La Kitsune ricana avec beaucoup de sadisme, elle utilisa sa vitesse pour griffer le visage de Camille qui hurla de douleurs.

\- Maintenant tu es défiguré pour la vie se moqua Kirana

La jeune femme se tenait le visage en sang en hurlant de souffrance, Kirana l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui assenant un coup dans le ventre. Elle tomba à genoux avant de ramper au sol,

\- Pitié laisse-moi la vie sauve supplia Camille

\- T'épargner la vie, avoir de la pitié pour toi. Toi qui as osé faire du mal à ceux qui me sont le plus cher à savoir ma famille, aucun pardon et aucune pitié pour la sale garce que tu es. Prépares-toi à mourir parce que tu vas rejoindre l'enfer, d'ailleurs mon mari est un prince des enfers il t'a réservé un traitement de faveur ricana Kirana en riant avec sadisme

\- Non stoppa Camille avec frayeur

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, je vais m'amuser avec toi avec que je te laisse mourir comme un chien sourit Kirana d'une joie malsaine

Elle se délecta de la frayeur de Camille qui essayait d'échapper à son emprise, la mère de Magnus agrippa son cou et lui assena un coup qui l'envoya percuter un arbre, Kirana fit enrouler des entraves de pierre sur chacun de ses membres. Elle s'avança vers elle pour la passer à tabac tout en lui donnant des coups de griffes, tout le monde vit la cruauté de Kirana devant eux. Malgré sa personne n'osa l'interrompre en sachant le comportement de la blonde, celle-ci rendit l'âme quand Kirana lui donna un énième coup dans les côtes. Elle relâcha la blonde par terre, le corps s'effondra par terre. Elle mit son pied sur sa tête et appuya très fort ce qui fit éclater la tête de Camille, du sang gicla sur son visage. Elle l'essuya le sang avant de retourner vers sa famille, elle courut vers sa sœur qui était dans les bras de Luke.

\- Comment elle va s'inquiéta Kirana

\- Tout va bien, j'ai réussi à stabiliser son état rassura Yoko

\- En tout cas tu t'es bien battu ma chérie sourit Asmodée en se relevant

\- Ta blessure demanda Kirana

\- Déjà guéri grâce Azazel qui à accélérer la guérison rassura Asmodée

\- Il nous reste encore une ennemie à battre avant de rentrer chez nous ajouta Azazel en fixant le ciel

Tous regardèrent les étoiles s'affronter, Asmodée regarda son frère qui hochait la tête. Asmodée utilisa son pouvoir de feu pour léviter avec Azazel qui s'envola, ils rejoignirent la bataille contre Lilith. Les deux anges avaient chacun une arme dans la main,

\- Te voilà sur pied maintenant on te laisse le champ libre déclara Raziel en reculant

Asmodée serra son poing et regarda froidement Lilith, celle-ci sourit.

\- Bravo maintenant que tu es sur pied devant moi qui va protéger ta petite femme ria Lilith en lançant une boule de feu noire en bas

Le temps que Asmodée réagisse, Ithuriel utilisa son bouclier pour les protégés. Asmodée déploya sa puissance démoniaque, il leva sa main sur Lilith en lançant une énorme boule de feu noire sur elle. Elle essaya de se protéger avant de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de disparaître. Les quatre hommes descendirent sur terre, Kirana s'avança vers lui le visage mécontent.

\- Il était temps que tu l'éradiques de la surface de la terre cette pute gronda Kirana

\- Désolé d'avoir mis trop de temps

Elle sourit avec lui avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, son mari l'attrapa à temps. Tous se précipitèrent sur Kirana,

\- Maman s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Elle s'est juste évanouis d'épuisement rassura son père

Il plaça un nouveau pentagramme sur le dos de sa femme pour sceller son apparence, il la porta dans ses bras.

\- Bon nous rentre au paradis, père nous a juste donné le consentement pour vous donner un coup de main prévint Raziel

\- Merci beaucoup seigneur Raziel et vous aussi Ithuriel remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, vous avez très bien combattu les enfants surtout vous deux complimenta Ithuriel en regardant Jace et Clary

\- Merci seigneur Ithuriel remercia Jace

\- Et moi alors il y a du favoritisme ici, ce n'est pas juste beugla Azazel

Tous roulèrent devant le beuglement du démon du vent, les deux anges s'en allèrent. Asmodée fit un portail pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer,seul Magnus préféra rester avec Alec,

\- Tu es sûr mon fils demanda Asmodée en portant Kirana

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, comme vous voulez souffla Asmodée en passant le portail

Magnus s'avança vers le corps de Camille, il s'arrêta devant le cadavre.

\- Tu aurais pu finir d'une autre façon, tu le sais n'est-ce pas mais tu as préféré jouer les garces. Au moins je pourrais faire le deuil de mes sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour toi en sachant que tu es dans la dimension de mon père à subir mille souffrances cracha Magnus

Il se tourna vers Alec qui l'attendait dans la lumière pendant que lui était dans l'ombre, sans jeter un regard au corps.

\- Tu étais mon passé, Alexander est maintenant mon futur déclara Magnus en le rejoignant

Alec ouvrit les bras et il se réfugia en le serrant dans ses bras,

\- On rentre proposa Alec

\- Nos petits monstres doivent nous attendre conclu Magnus

Ils se transformèrent et volèrent dans l'air en se tenant la main, ils se posèrent dans la cour de la maison familiale Lightwood. Alec stoppa son pouvoir et allait rentrer à l'intérieur quand Magnus le retient pour l'enlacer.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur,

\- Eh il y a vos enfants qui vous réclament et aussi Lena qui est en train de prendre Jace pour son casse-croûte signala Max en sortant de la maison

Ils sourièrent avant de rentrer dans la maison, ils virent un Jace se tenir éloigné de sa nièce qui gémissait pour voir son oncle. Ella et Maël s'agitèrent en voyant leurs parents, Alec vint les prendre dans ses bras en les embrassant chacun sur le front. Magnus prit Lena dans ses bras qui gloussa,

\- Tu vas avoir une indigestion si tu manges de la nourriture avariée ma chérie conseilla Magnus en tapotant son nez

\- Je ne suis pas de la nourriture avariée brailla Jace

\- La ferme Jace claqua Isabelle et Clary

Jace alla bouder dans son coin, toute la famille profita de ce moment de paix avant que le couple décide de rentrer. Après avoir couché les triplés, ils allèrent dormir fatigué de la journée de combat qu'ils avaient eu.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les tourments de Camille et moment de paix pour la famille. Bisous glacés.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter le fic que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec se réveilla en retirant le bras de Magnus sur son corps, il allait se lever quand il fut retenu par une main qui le ramena sur le lit. Magnus le surplomba et il l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Tu sais que les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller ajouta Alec en lui caressant le flanc

Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, il caressa son torse avant de pincer ses tétons. Ils entendirent les babillements et les rires des enfants, Alec repoussa son mari pour se lever avant de se faire retenir à nouveau.

\- Magnus, les enfants sont réveillés se renfrogna Alec

\- Est-ce qu'ils pleurent demanda Magnus dans son cou

\- Non mais…commença Alec

\- Laisse-les un moment tout seul, pendant ce temps concentres-toi sur moi ou plutôt sur le plaisir susurra Magnus en prenant son érection pour le masturber

Il gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Magnus lécha son cou jusqu'à son menton. Il continua de le masturber, Alec haleta et caressa le torse de son amant avant de s'emparer de son membre et calqua ses mouvements avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ils jouèrent de leurs langues tout en gémissant de plaisir. Alec se déversa dans la main de Magnus en criant sa jouissance, son amant se déversa dans sa main en poussant un râle de plaisir. Ils étaient essoufflés, Magnus parsema des baisers-papillon dans tout le cou d'Alec. Alec se leva pour attraper son pantalon avant d'aller se laver les mains, il ressortit et vit son amant dans le lit une main derrière la tête.

\- Tu vas rester au lit toute la journée conclu Alec

\- Oui, et j'espère que mon petit mari va venir me rejoindre proposa Magnus

\- Ton petit mari serai ravit de passer du temps au lit mais il te rappelle que tu as des enfants qui réclament leur père répliqua Alec en sortant de la chambre

Il entra dans la chambre des triplés, Lena gigota ses bras pour que son père la prenne dans ses bras. Maël avait son pied dans la bouche, Ella dormait toujours.

\- Bien dormir princesse demanda Alec

Elle babillait dans son langage, Alec la déshabilla pour lui faire prendre son bain. Elle éclaboussa son père en jetant de l'eau partout, Alec riait devant la joie de sa fille d'être dans son bain. Il la fit sortir et l'enroula dans une serviette de bain, il la mit sur la table à langer.

\- Tu es tout propre mon petit ange sourit Alec

Elle riait, il essuya sa fille et lui mit un body uni, il passa à son fils qui gloussait. Magnus entra dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour mon petit ange salua Magnus en prenant Lena dans ses bras

Elle riait dans le bras de son père, Alec termina d'habiller son fils. Ella dormait toujours avant de gémir et de se réveiller, Magnus la regarda en roucoulant avec elle. Alec prit Ella dans ses bras pour lui faire prendre son bain,

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer toute la journée au lit sourit Alec en ramena sa fille pour la changer

\- Je voulais mais mon mari et mes enfants n'étaient pas avec moi dans le lit répondit Magnus en embrassant sa fille cadette dans le cou

\- Je termine avec Ella et on pourrait faire la grâce mâtinée dans le lit qu'en dis-tu proposa Alec

\- Ce que j'en dis est super sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre en apportant leurs enfants avec eux, ils les mirent au milieu d'eux et les observèrent avec tendresse.

\- Ils sont tellement chou s'extasia Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec en caressant la tête de son fils

Lena qui était sur son ventre roula jusqu'à Alec en riant, Ella téta sa tétine en jouant avec son doudou. Maël fronçait les sourcils en regardant son body,

\- Petite casse-cou va souffla Alec en caressant la joue de sa fille

Elle sourit à son père,

\- Tu as des nouvelles de la famille demanda Magnus

\- Mes parents sont en vacances avec Max en Floride pour aller voir mon oncle, Clary et Jace sont partis au Canada je crois et Izzy est partis avec Simon dans sa famille répondit Alec

\- Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que maman est repartis faire ses missions, Yoko est retourné au sanctuaire. Jocelyn et Luke sont partis rendre visite à Henri et Charlotte confessa Magnus

\- Au moins on peut passer quelques moments avec les triplés sans qu'ont viennent nous déranger sourit Alec

\- Oh je sais tout ça et ça me réjouit ricana Magnus

Son mari roula des yeux, ils discutèrent ensemble tout en jouant avec leurs enfants. Arrivés midi pendant que Alec préparait la purée des triplés, Magnus en profita pour les surveiller. Il arriva avec les plats, ils s'excitèrent devant le plat. Magnus les fit s'assoir dans leurs chaises hautes, son mari donna la purée à ses enfants. Ils mangèrent en gloussant de plaisir, Magnus sourit et s'approcha de son mari.

\- Papa pourrait en avoir un peu demanda Magnus en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche

Les trois enfants froncèrent les sourcils en synchro, Lena pointa son doigt sur Magnus en babillant. Les deux autres approuvèrent ce que leur sœur disait, Alec éclata de rire en voyant ça.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas partager ria Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Magnus en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec

Alec sourit et l'embrassa sur la tête, il se leva pour aller chercher le dessert des triplés qui s'excitèrent encore plus en voyant le dessert. Ils terminèrent leur dessert, Magnus essuya leur bouche avant de les prendre chacun dans leurs bras. Alec prit les filles alors que Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras, ils les couchèrent dans leurs berceaux pour leur sieste, ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble. Alec s'installa dans le canapé, Magnus sourit malicieusement en venant avec deux verres de vin.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire du vin remarqua Alec

\- Si tu veux attendre ce soir, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients proposa Magnus en amorçant un geste pour aller remettre le verre là-bas

\- Non, je veux boire aussi d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas bu tous les deux mais je suis trop occupé avec les enfants prévient Alec en prenant le verre

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les connaissant, ils vont dormir pendant trois heures rassura Magnus

Il haussa les épaules en sirotant son verre, Magnus cacha son sourit perversement. Alec avala son premier verre quand son mari voulut lui servir encore du vin,

\- Non ce soir mon chéri, quand les enfants seront couchés proposa Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur le canapé en s'embrassant de temps à autre, après les trois heures les enfants se réveillèrent et prirent leur lait. Leurs parents jouèrent avec eux, Alec prépara leurs purées tranquillement avant de leur donner. Magnus avec un sourire de malice prit la cuillère des doigts de son mari pour avaler la purée, ses enfants crièrent de mécontentement contre leur père.

\- Papa avait vraiment faim s'excusa Magnus

Ils crièrent toujours contre lui tout en mangeant, Alec ria à ça. Il nettoya leur bouche avant de leur donner leurs bains, ils les couchèrent dans leur berceau. Alec souffla dans le canapé quand Magnus revint avec un verre de cocktail à la main,

\- T'en as pas fait un pour moi observa Alec

\- Tu en voulais proposa Magnus

\- Ouais, je n'ai jamais goûté à tes cocktails maison répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il alla faire une boisson en souriant en pensant à la suite des événements, il revint avec le verre du noiraud.

\- Attention c'est fort signala Magnus

Alec le but et grimaça en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, il rebut tranquillement.

\- Ta boisson est excellente complimenta Alec

\- Merci, j'en préparais pour maman quand elle rentrait fatiguée de ses missions expliqua Magnus

\- Comment tu savais que le mélange était bon demanda Alec

\- C'est Biscuit qui était mon cobaye pour ça, je peux te dire que je l'ai vu vomir pendant des jours dans les toilettes tellement elle était toujours ivre-morte ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus gronda Alec en sirotant son verre

Ils terminèrent leurs verres avant de se resservir, Magnus tourna le liquide dans son verre avec son doigt tout en regardant son mari qui était allongé sur le canapé les joues rouges a cause de l'alcool.

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Magnus en souriant

Il sourit en regardant son amant, il se redressa sur le canapé en se léchant les lèvres. Il se mit debout en jetant un regard coquin à son mari tout en se dirigea vers leur chambre, Magnus se leva et le suivi. Il se déshabilla devant lui en s'allongeant sur le lit,

\- Tu vas continuer à me regarder où tu comptes venir me rejoindre questionna Alec en s'allongeant dans une position suggestive

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'admirer en plus je n'ai pas terminé mon verre sourit Magnus en sirotant son verre

Alec lui fit un regard agacé avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine,

\- Je vais aller me rafraîchir dans la cuisine parce que tu as l'air de préférer ton verre à moi claqua Alec en marchant nu dans tout l'appartement

Magnus fut amusé de sa frustration, il se tapota l'épaule.

\- J'adore quand il est ivre comme ça parce que je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec lui ricana Magnus en avalant son verre cul sec

Il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine qui était en train de manger un raisin, Alec vit son amant arrivé dans la cuisine. Il prit un raisin avant de le manger d'une manière érotique, il baissa les yeux pour voir son pantalon déformé.

\- Je crois que tu es très tendu susurra Alec

\- Tu m'aides à me détendre proposa Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Ça dépend qu'est-ce que j'y gagne demanda Alec en l'attirant à lui

Magnus happa ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, il l'allongea par terre. Il prit un glaçon ce qui le fit lécher ses lèvres,

\- On dirait que ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs ricana Magnus

\- T'y m'imagine même pas gémi Alec en sentant la froideur sur sa peau

Il le fit glisser sur son torse doucement avant de le retirer, Alec le regarda avec des yeux voilés par le désir.

\- J'ai envie de me prendre mon temps en plus je veux tester quelques petites choses sur toi susurra Magnus

\- Si tu me promets de me baiser après susurra Alec

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser avant de dévier ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, il attrapa son lobe d'oreille pour le suçoter.

\- Dur et fort pour que j'aie du mal à marcher pendant toute une semaine chuchota Alec dans son oreille

Magnus poussa un grondement sourd de plaisir, il attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. A l'intérieur de lui il fit une danse de la joie en ne regrettant pas d'avoir eu la main lourde sur le verre d'Alec, il le refit s'allonger avant d'attraper les fraises pour les poser sur le torse d'Alec d'une façon artistique. Il le contempla avec un plaisir mal dissimulé,

\- J'adore tellement mon œuvre que j'ai envie de prendre une photo pour l'immortaliser proposa Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, l'appareil photo est sur la commode répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

Celui-ci roula des yeux en soupirant,

\- Magnus va me chercher ce putain d'appareil photo et prend moi en photo dans les positions de baise que tu veux si tu ne veux pas que je me branle moi-même et que tu atterrisses sur le canapé menaça Alec

\- J'y vais s'empressa Magnus

Il alla chercher l'appareil photo sur la commode,

\- Note à moi-même mettre moins d'alcool dans son verre parce que là papa ferait pâle figure devant lui, se dit Magnus

Il revient et vit le tableau érotique qu'il s'offrait à lui, Alec allongé par terre une jambe debout avec des fraises encore posées sur son torse. Il avait la chair de poule sur son corps dû à la froideur du frigo qui était ouvert à moitié, il prit une photo avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Il mordilla son cou et fit glisser sa langue sur sa clavicule, Alec sursauta quand Magnus fit une friction avec leurs deux membres. Les fraises menacèrent de tomber,

\- Ne bouge pas sinon mon œuvre sera gâchée gronda Magnus d'une voix autoritaire

Alec poussa un gémissement de plaisir, Magnus continua de l'embrasser avant de manger la première fraise. Le jus coula un peu sur sa peau alors son amant la suçota pour aspirer le jus, il continua en s'attaquant aux autres fraises. Alec haleta de plaisir sous les traitements de Magnus, il ne restait qu'une fraise sur lui. Magnus prit un raisin avant la mettre sur ses lèvres, il l'attrapa avec ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Si tu la croques tu auras une punition avertie Magnus en attrapant le glaçon

Il hocha la tête, son amant souris et fit couler quelques gouttes sur ses tétons. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en gobant le raisin, Magnus le vit et souris perversement.

\- Tu l'as mangé alors tu mérites une punition comme je te l'avais dit, alors réfléchissons qu'est-ce que je pourrais te faire pour te punir réfléchit Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec frémit devant la voix de Magnus, celui-ci regarda dans le frigo. Il réfléchit avant de sourire, il se leva sous la curiosité d'Alec.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Silence, les vilains garçons ne parlent pas parce que tu es puni ordonna Magnus d'une voix autoritaire

Il se dirigea dans son dressing pour attraper un sac neuf, il attrapa ce qu'il cherchait avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Alec regarda son amant avec la boîte,

\- Je vais t'expliquer c'est un lubrifiant parfumé mais aussi comestible expliqua Magnus devant son regard plein de questions

Il le prit avant de le faire coulisser dans l'intimité de son amant, Alec haleta de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son mari en lui. Il gémit de plaisir avant de sentir le lubrifiant le chauffer à l'intérieur, il se tortilla à la sensation de brûlure. Il vit des flashes de photos,

\- Ça brûle Magnus gémi Alec

\- Je sais c'est une lubrifiante chauffante et autre chose je suis monsieur Lightwood-Bane pour vous, maintenant monsieur Alexander Lightwood-Bane vous allez réciter l'alphabet sans vous interrompre et si vous arrêtez pour gémir vous serez encore puni est-ce que vous m'avait bien compris demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Oui qui questionna Magnus

\- Oui, monsieur Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec

\- Bien maintenant commencez à réciter l'alphabet ordonna Magnus

Alec récita l'alphabet, Magnus en profita pour prendre le glaçon à nouveau pour le poser sur son sexe. Il gémit avant d'arriver à la fin, Magnus lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- Monsieur Alexander, vous méritez encore une fois une punition. Vous méritez que je vous frappe avec une règle sur les fesses por vous punir mais à la place je vais devoir mettre encore du lubrifiant en vous le punis Magnus en prenant la boîte de lubrifiant

Alec frémit devant les doigts lubrifiés de son mari, il le fit coulisser ce qui le fit crier de plaisir et de douleurs. Il le faisait glisser avec un peu de brusquerie, Alec se tortilla à ça. Il vit des flashes

\- Magnus, je n'en peux plus, viens en moi s'il te plait gémi Alec

Son amant retira ses doigts et vint l'embrasser, il le prit dans les bras après avoir refermé le réfrigérateur. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit. L'asiatique se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de le pénétrer ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il ondula des hanches. Le noiraud rejeta sa tête et posa les mains sur les fesses de Magnus pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus profondément en lui, Magnus se redressa pour s'enfoncer encore plus. Il frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il le prit par la hanche pour se rouler sur le dos. Alec mit une main sur son torse et monta et descendit sur son membre en rejetant la tête, il vit des flashes de photos. Il se lécha les lèvres, il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux tout en bougeant ses hanches depuis que Magnus l'avait laissé les commandes pour faire des photos de lui. Il jouit en se déversant sur lui, Magnus continua un peu avant de se déverser à son tour. Il s'effondra sur lui, Magnus se retira de lui. Il caressa la peau en sueur de son mari,

\- Ça te dirait une douche proposa Magnus

Il leva la tête en souriant ayant une nouvelle fois du désir dans les yeux, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube. Dans la dimension Asmodée venait de s'arracher des bras de Kirana qui refusait de laisser son mari partir,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Kirana en remontant la couverture

\- D'après toi, je vais réceptionner mon nouveau jouet répondit Asmodée en souriant avec sadisme

\- Je peux venir demanda Kirana en souriant pareil

\- Si tu viens je serais distrait avec ton corps plein de luxure en plus je préfère que tu m'attendes dans cette tenue avec les cuisses ouvertes déjà prêtes pour moi répondit Asmodée en se léchant les lèvres

\- Alors ne me fait pas trop attendre sinon je feraie le boulot toute seule menaça Kirana en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain

\- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça sourit Asmodée en claquant des doigts

Il s'habilla de son costume sombre, il sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea d'un pas presque dansant en sachant sa nouvelle âme arrivée après le jugement de l'ange de la mort, il sourit en la voyant tenu par Raziel et Ithuriel.

\- On voulait te l'amener en personne déclara Raziel

\- Bien c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi sourit Asmodée

\- On te laisse, on a d'autres choses à faire décréta Ithuriel

Il hocha la tête et regarda les deux anges partir, il regarda la femme blonde par terre. Elle se releva pour montrer ses yeux verts, elle vit avec effroi Asmodée devant elle.

\- Non se lamenta la blonde

\- Ma femme et mon fils t'avaient prévenu n'est-ce pas Camille Belcourt sourit Asmodée avec sadisme

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de tirer dessus en sifflotant un air, elle cria de toutes ses forces de douleur et de détresse.

\- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra à ton secours chérie ironisa Asmodée en l'amenant dans une salle

La salle avait une odeur nauséabonde telle que Camille vomit de dégoût, le démon la plaqua sur le mur en la crucifiant. Elle hurla de douleurs, le père de Magnus se récura l'oreille. Un serviteur entra avec du matériel de torture avant de les laisser seul, Asmodée prit une paire de ciseaux avec un bout tordu.

\- Avec lesquelles je vais te torturer se demanda Asmodée

\- Pitié supplia Camille dont les larmes coulaient sur le visage

\- Oh tu pleures, malheureusement tu as fait ton choix très cher. Cette garce de Lilith ne t'a pas expliqué les tortures de souffrance que les âmes damnés subissent, je vais t'en donner un aperçut très chère tu vas adorer et au bout de dix mille ans tu apprécieras tout ça expliqua Asmodée d'une joie malsaine

Kirana venait de prendre une douche quand elle entendit un hurlement féminin de douleur, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes avant de brosser ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Camille avait le ventre ouvert et ses tripes sortaient, Asmodée venait de lui mettre des œufs dans le ventre. Il sortit des aiguilles pour la recoudre à sec ce qui la fit hurler encore plus,

\- Ses petites bêtes sont des serpents de l'enfer, elles sont très voraces quand il s'agit de manger. Elles vont te dévorer de l'intérieur avant de sortir par elles-mêmes et elles voudront passer si tu vois ce que je veut dire, d'ailleurs un petit conseil serre les dents quand ça sortira conseilla Asmodée

\- Des démons rentrèrent dans la salle, Asmodée claqua des doigts pour retirer le sang sur lui.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle mais ne la violer pas parce que ce sera trop beau pour elle ordonna Asmodée

\- Bien maître répondit les démons

Certains commencèrent à frapper Camille et d'autres préférèrent enlever la chair de sa peau. Asmodée regarda la scène avec un sourire enfantin et apprécia de voir sa captive hurler de douleur, Camille pleurait de douleur en sentant les tortures des démons. Elle cracha du sang, ce qui fit rire le démon,

\- Ta peine ne fait que commencer, tu vas voir tu vas vraiment aimer être ici ricana Asmodée en sortant de la salle

Il rejoignit sa femme qui était déjà habillée,

\- Je t'ai dit de m'attendre susurra Asmodée en tirant sur sa fermeture éclair

\- Tu prenais beaucoup trop de temps rappela Kirana

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner proposa Asmodée en embrassant sa peau

Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Alec se réveilla sous une migraine et le bas des reins en feu, il entendit un ricanement.

\- Chéri dis-moi que tu t'étais occupé des enfants et fait du café pour moi gémit Alec de douleurs

\- Oui, je me suis occupé des enfants et je tes faits du café en plus je t'apporte des antidouleurs répondit Magnus amusé

Il se redressa en gémissant de douleur, il avala les pilules avec le café avant de se lever avec difficulté. Il avança doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain, Magnus ricana moqueusement en buvant le café.

\- Super nuit mais réveil difficile murmura Magnus

Alec ressortit de la salle de bain et alla voir ses enfants, il les embrassa chacun sur le front et ils gloussèrent devant les attentions. Un mois plus tard la petite famille s'étaient rendus à la fête pour fêter la victoire contre les deux folles, les femmes de la famille s'étaient accaparé les triplés. Alec regarda sa fille cadette qui gémissait dans les bras de son parrain pour aller dans les bras de Jace qui se tenait assez loin d'elle pour ne pas se faire manger, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Notre fille à un problème de nourriture parce qu'elle aime bouffer ton frère observa Magnus

\- A croire qu'il a bon goût rigola Alec

\- Un sourire les amoureux demanda Isabelle avec un appareil photo

Ils sourièrent devant l'objective,

\- Au fait où as-tu trouvé l'appareil photo questionna Alec

\- Ben je vous les emprunter pardi répondit Izzy

Il hocha la tête, Izzy sourit avant d'aller prendre d'autres photos de la famille. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou, il tourna la tête pour embrasser son mari. Ils entendirent un hurlement provenir de Jace, ils soupirèrent et se tournèrent pour voir le blond se tenir les yeux avec un Izzy qui riait en regardant l'appareil photo.

\- Jace qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Maryse

Jace regarda sa mère avant de pâlir et couru dehors en mettant la main sur sa bouche pour vomir, Izzy riait encore plus en se tenant les côtes. Magnus réfléchit en écarquillant les yeux,

\- Oh merde réalisa Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

Magnus se détacha de son mari avant que sa belle-mère attrape l'appareil photo, malheureusement Maryse regarda l'appareil photo dans les mains d'Izzy.

\- Par l'ange s'horrifia Maryse en détournant le regard

\- Maryse, c'est quoi questionna Robert

Magnus attrapa l'appareil en le fourrant dans sa poche de pantalon, sa belle-sœur tenait la table pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre tellement elle riait. Maryse avait une jolie teinte écrevisse,

\- Vous allez nous expliquer oui ou non demanda Kirana

\- Disons que…commença Maryse en rougissant encore plus

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié d'enlever ça s'excusa Magnus

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Kirana

Azazel se faufila et vola l'appareil photo et le montra à Kirana, elle les vit et soupira longuement en regardant son fils qui rougissait. Le démon du vent rigola, Alec s'approcha avant d'être au bord de l'évanouissement en voyant des photos de lui dans différents angles nu et gémissant.

\- Chéri pardon j'ai oublié d'enlever les photos que nous avions prises la dernière fois que nous avions bu un verre s'excusa Magnus

\- Par l'ange rougi Alec

\- Ne sois pas gêné grand frère, en plus tu es tellement sexy sur ses photos complimenta Isabelle

\- Izzy à raison, c'est très bien représenter la manière dont il t'a pris en photos renchérie Jocelyn d'un ton professionnel

Alec rougi encore plus alors que Magnus sourit de fierté, Maryse regarda les photos encore une fois.

\- Elles ont raison, tu es très beau mon fils. Tu ressembles à ton père sur ce point constata Maryse

\- Maman s'offusqua Alec

\- Maryse rougit Robert

Le père et le fils rougissaient à cause des propos de Maryse, tous rigolèrent. Jace rentra en s'essuyant la bouche, Azazel frappa le dos de son disciple.

\- Ah mon disciple un petit verre pour oublier ça proposa son mentor

\- Avec joie répondit Jace

Le démon proposa à tout le monde de l'alcool, Alec refusa en disant qu'il devait s'occuper des enfants jusqu'à ce que Kirana et Maryse lui proposent de s'occuper d'eux à sa place et en plus ils étaient endormis dans une des chambres d'amis. Il but un verre d'alcool pour faire plaisir à sa famille, Magnus surveillait de près son mari pour ne pas qu'il révèle son autre personnalité de même que Jace n'ayant pas envie d'assister au débordement sexuel de son frère.

\- Alors vous prévue quoi pour l'anniversaire des triplés questionna Jocelyn

\- On n'en a pas encore discuté répondit Magnus

\- Déjà un an qu'ils auront, ah c'est comme si c'était hier que je les mettais au monde se souvient Kirana

\- Je sais maman sourit Magnus

Jace surveillait son frère avant de détourner un moment le regard pour parler avec sa petite amie. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'expression d'Alec qui avait changé avec un verre d'alcool qui but cul-sec,

\- Oh merde qui est le con qui l'a resservis questionna Jace

\- Jace, que se passe-t-il demanda Clary

\- Regarde Alec, soupira Jace

Elle regarda Alec et vit l'expression de prédateur sur son visage, elle suivit sont regard et vit son cousin.

\- Ah ouais, Alec en démon de la luxure sous l'effet de l'alcool observa Clary

\- Il faut le sortir de là où on risque de voir un Alec en train de dévorer son mari tout cru lança Jace

Clary se dirigea vers son cousin et lui murmura à l'oreille pour Alec, il tourna vivement la tête pour voir le regard prédateur de celui-ci.

\- Maintenant je sais ce que ressent un lapin qui est sur le point de se faire dévorer par un loup blagua Magnus

La rousse rigola avant de voir son cousin écourter leur soirée pour aller satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de son mari sous l'effet de l'alcool,

\- Franchement Alec est vraiment digne d'être mon gendre, on dirait vraiment un démon de la luxure ajouta Asmodée

Tous rigolèrent après que Kirana lui frappa à la tête en rougissant, Jace cria au scandale comme quoi que le couple était pire que des lapins.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les excuses du conseil et les premiers pas des triplés. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono0109 : Merci pour ton commentaire, et excuse moi je n'avais pas vu tes commentaires, alors merci pour ton vote. Pour te répondre Phoebe devait garder les triplés pour Alec et Magnus pendant qu'ils étaient sur le champ de bataille, et pour la varicelle moi aussi j'ai eu ça étant petite c'est vrai que c'est horrible XD, et oui je trouve qu'il faut un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute XD. Alec est vraiment le digne gendre d'Asmodée. Je suis contente que tu aies adoré la torture de Camille et voilà la suite.**

 **Midnight01 : Je prends note de ton vote.**

 **Grenouille-Jordan : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter le fic que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec regarda ses enfants se balader partout à quatre pattes, il sourit en voyant Ella jouait avec la peluche d'Asmodée lui avait offert lors de la fête prénatale. Pour une raison invraisemblable les triplés adoraient leurs peluches qui auraient fait peur à des enfants normaux, Lena suçotait le bout de l'oreille de son doudou et Maël gambadait partout dans le salon.

\- Bonjour mes trésors, salua Magnus

Les trois enfants marchèrent jusqu'à leur père qui s'accroupit pour les embrasser, il se leva pour aller embrasser Alec.

\- Bien dormi questionna Alec

\- Très bien surtout qu'hier soir tu as été vraiment passionné sourit Magnus

Il rougit ce qui fit rire son mari, il observa ses enfants en train de jouer avec les peluches offertes par Asmodée et Azazel.

\- Azazel à raison en disant qu'ils ont un quart de démon en eux sourit Magnus

\- Oui, depuis tout à l'heure ils jouent avec ses nounours renchéris Alec

Lena et Ella jouaient avec les peluches et avec Maël, celui-ci se dirigea vers ses parents avant de tendre les bras vers Alec. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange questionna Alec

Il se cala dans les bras de son père avant de babiller en regardant son body, il se mit à jouer avec le dessin sur son body.

\- Tu es fasciné par ton dessin mon chéri constata Magnus

Il le répondit dans son langage, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il observa ses sœurs en train de jouer par terre, il essaya de s'avancer pour les rejoindres avant que le bras d'Alec ne l'attrape.

\- Fait attention mon chéri sourit Alec en le posant par terre

Il gloussa avant d'aller crapahuter vers ses sœurs, il joua avec elles. Kirana descendit des escaliers,

\- Où sont les petits anges de mamie roucoula Kirana

Les trois enfants virent leur grand-mère et allèrent vers elle,elle s'accroupit par terre pour les accueillir. Elle les embrassa partout, ils gloussèrent sous les baisers.

\- Ça fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu maman sourit Magnus

\- Je sais entre les missions et passer du temps avec ton père, c'est assez dur de venir voir les enfants expliqua Kirana

\- Ne t'en fait pas les enfants sont contents que tu sois là rassura Alec

\- Je le constate gloussa Kirana en prenant Maël dans les bras pour l'embrasser

Maël riait sous les baisers de sa grand-mère, il jeta un regard à son père et lui lança un regard narquois. Magnus fronça les sourcils voyant le regard de son fils,

\- Tu nargues ton père répliqua Magnus

\- Vous deux soupira Alec

\- Ça suffit tout les deux, je vous aime tous les deux alors vous arrêter de vous battre pour moi. Il n'y manquerait plus qu'Asmodée vous rejoint dans votre dispute pour avoir mon attention gronda Kirana

\- Moi je pense que tu adorerais que les hommes de ta vie se disputent pour toi ricana Magnus

\- Ma foi, j'avoue que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mon mari, mon fils et mon petit-fils qui se battent pour moi gloussa Kirana

\- Alec ria au propos de Kirana,

\- Et toi Alec je parie que tu aimerais que tes filles et Magnus se battent pour toi demanda sa belle-mère

\- Disons que je sais que je suis aimé avec eux répondit Alec

Les filles vinrent s'installer sur les jambes d'Alec comme pour prouver qu'elles aimaient Alec, Magnus embrassa son mari sur la joue.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Yoko questionna Magnus

\- Il est retourné dans son sanctuaire, de toute façon même s'il ne nous rend pas de visite, il peut nous voir avec ses pouvoirs répondit Kirana

Kirana resta un moment avec les enfants en jouant avec eux, elle en profita pour discuter avec son fils et son gendre avant d'aller en mission. Alec prépara les purées des triplés, ceux-là étaient excités à la vue du repas. Quand Magnus approcha d'eux, Lena commença à babiller avec la bouche plein de purée. Alec ria a ça

\- Je crois qu'elle t'avertit de ne pas t'approcher de leur repas riait Alec

\- Vous ne voulez pas partager votre repas avec papa demanda Magnus

\- Non répondit Lena

\- Et toi ma petite puce questionna Magnus en se tournant vers Ella

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non, il se tourna vers Maël. Son fils fronça les sourcils avant de prendre un peu de purée entre ses doigts et les présenta à son père,

\- Oh tu me donnes un peu, que c'est gentil mon chéri sourit Magnus

Magnus alla manger le bout de purée sur les doigts de son fils, quand celui-ci mit ses doigts dans sa bouche en riant. Alec éclata de rire alors que Magnus était éberlué par le geste de son fils,

\- Oh le petit coquin rigola Alec

Lena avec Ella se mirent à rire de la malice de leur jumeau, Magnus bouda en soufflant.

\- Je suis en colère bouda Magnus

Alec termina de nettoyer la bouche de ses enfants, il leur donna leur biberon d'eau. Il les sortit de leurs chaises hautes, ils marchaient à quatre pattes partout. Magnus continua de bouder dans son coin,

\- Tu vas continuer à bouder dans ton coin longtemps questionna Alec

\- Oui souffla Magnus en croisant les bras

Alec passe derrière son mari en lui embrassant la nuque, il frissonna sous les baiser d'Alec.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant susurra Alec

Magnus poussa un grognement, il sourit avant de continuer doucement.

\- Et là demanda Alec en l'embrassa près de son oreille

Il gémit de satisfaction, il se retourna pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire, ils se tournèrent vers les enfants. Les filles regardaient leur frère en train de faires des mimiques, ils se mirent à sourire devant la scène attendrissante.

\- Ils sont trop choux observa Magnus en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Oui, ils sont chou renchérit Alec

\- En effet, et si on en refaisait un autre proposa Magnus en passant une main sur son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre

Alec rougit et s'étouffa avec sa salive,

\- Magnus s'étouffa Alec

Magnus ricana dans son cou, il l'embrassa d'un baiser.

\- Il faudrait que Dieu nous joue encore un autre tour pour que nous puissions avoir un autre enfant mais franchement avec trois je ne sais pas si j'en voudrais encore un autre expliqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai avec nos petits monstres, c'est assez dur renchéri Alec

Il ria doucement dans son cou, les enfants marchèrent à nouveau dans le salon. Alec s'allongea dans le salon, Ella marcha jusqu'à son père et s'allongea à moitié sur lui.

\- Tu veux faire un câlin avec ton papa proposa Alec en l'embrassa sur le front

\- Pa babilla Ella

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, elle gloussa sous les baisers. Lena marcha jusqu'à Magnus, il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment ce qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Oh oui tu es la petite diablesse à son papa roucoula Magnus

Maël s'avança vers Alec qui avait Ella dans les bras, il le laissa venir à lui. Il avait ses enfants dans ses bras, il les embrassa sur le front. Ella commença à somnoler dans les bras d'Alec, son jumeau baillait alors que Lena avait mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de se coucher car le marchand de sable est en train de passer remarqua Alec

Il les prit tous les deux, avant de les emmener tous les trois dans la chambre. Il les coucha dans leur berceau, Lena dormait avec un bras sur sa sœur comme pour la protéger et Maël dormait bizarrement. Magnus et Alec sortirent de la chambre en silence, ils dînèrent ensemble. Magnus alla prendre sa douche pendant qu'Alec ramassait les jouets par terre et les rangea dans la malle à jouet dans la chambre des triplés, il sortit et fit la vaisselle avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Mon ange, j'ai oublié la serviette tu pourrais me l'apporter demanda Magnus dans la salle de bain

Il prit la serviette rose à paillette de son mari et toqua à la porte, il tendit la serviette quand la main humide de son mari l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans la salle de bain. Magnus referma la porte en lui souriant malicieuse, il vit que celui-ci était excité. Il l'embrassa fougueusement

\- Tu es vraiment impossible souffla Alec entre deux baisers

Magnus le déshabilla en l'amenant dans la douche pour lui faire l'amour passionnément, ils ressortirent de la douche. Magnus marcha nu dans la chambre alors que Alec avait une serviette autour des hanches, il enfila un caleçon en retirant la serviette.

\- Tu vas dormir nu questionna Alec

\- Non juste le choix du boxer qui me tracasse répondit Magnus nu devant son immense dressing

Alec roula des yeux avant de prendre son livre sur la table de chevet, il lit quand son compagnon vint s'allonger dans le lit. Il prit son magazine de mode.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à la plage et qu'on invite tout le monde proposa Magnus

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête sourit Alec

\- Loin de moi cette idée mon cher époux s'indigna Magnus en jouant les dramatiques

Il haussa un sourcil,

\- Bon d'accord j'ai acheté des bouées pour les triplés avec des maillots de bain, je pense qu'ils seront trop mignons dedans expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Alec en lisant toujours son livre

\- S'il te plait Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Je vais y réfléchir Magnus et je te donnerais la réponse plus tard répondit Alec en changeant de page

Celui-ci se mit à sourire, il commença à embrasser son cou. Alec soupira d'aise, il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Magnus, je suis en train de lire là gronda Alec faussement

\- S'il te plait Alec supplia Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec gémissait de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son mari sur sa peau, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser en jetant son livre aux oubliettes. Après un moment de plaisir Alec était allongé sur le ventre et Magnus embrassait sa peau ce qui le fit ronronner,

\- Alexander supplia Magnus

\- D'accord j'accepte si tu me fais encore l'amour en me donnant cinq orgasmes proposa Alec en lui lançant un regard coquin

\- Petit démon du sexe susurra Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, Magnus sourit de victoire en voyant Alec avec un sourire niais les joues rouges.

\- D'accord, tu as réussi ton pari alors demain on va à la plage avec la famille souffla Alec

Le lendemain Alec se leva pour aller préparer les triplés quand il vit deux messages de feu apparaître devant lui, il en prit un et le lit avant de souffler. Il retourna dans la chambre pour voir Magnus dormit sur le dos, il souffla longuement en sachant que son mari allait s'énerver.

\- Magnus, réveilles-toi s'il te plait souffla Alec

\- Bébé, laisse-moi encore dormir s'il te plait grommela Magnus

\- Je sais mais il y a un message de feu pour toi répondit Alec

Il se leva en passant la main sur son visage, il prit le message de feu. Il lit le message et Alec vit un éclat doré dans les yeux de Magnus, il caressa la joue de son mari pour absorber son pouvoir. Magnus se leva en mettant un pantalon avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de sa mère, il alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- MAMAN, TU POURRAIS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LE CONSEIL VEUT ME VOIR cria Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

Il vit sa mère se couvrir en compagnie de son père dans le lit, Kirana avait mis un drap pour couvrir sa nudité alors que Asmodée s'en foutait royalement que son fils le voie nu.

\- Oups, pardon s'excusa Magnus

\- Magnus, sois gentil de sortir de la chambre s'il te plait déclara Kirana

\- Oui maman, je t'attends euh dans le salon bredouilla Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Il essaya d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de voir, Kirana le rejoignit en portant un peignoir court en soie.

\- Maman, pour ma santé mentale est-ce que tu n'auras pas d'autres peignoirs pâli Magnus

\- Ne sois pas gênés par ce que tu viens de voir, je te rappelle que nous t'avons conçu comme ça répliqua Kirana

\- Maman s'offusqua Magnus en frémissant de dégoût

\- Bon ne parlons plus de ça, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as rentré en hurlant comme ça questionna Kirana

\- Regarde ça répondit Magnus

Sa mère prit le parchemin et le lis, elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Moi-même je n'en sais rien pour ça, c'est avec eux que tu devrais voir parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent te voir soupira Kirana

\- Alexander est aussi invité décréta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Kirana

\- Qu'est-ce que le conseil veut encore demanda Asmodée en sortant de la chambre tout nu

\- Papa s'offusqua Magnus en détournant le regard

\- Arrête de jouer au prude parce que nous avons la même collection en plus de celle de Maël rétorqua Asmodée

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison d'exposer ta collection protesta sa femme

\- Mais tu l'adores ma collection ricana Asmodée

Si Kirana rougit ce n'était pas le cas de Magnus qui avait envie de vomir, il se leva pâle.

\- Je vous laisse à vos galipettes salua Magnus en s'enfuyant

Il descendit avant de se dirige vers son bar à alcool, il avala cul sec son verre d'alcool le plus fort avant de s'en resservir un autre.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Je veux effacer quelque chose de ma mémoire répondit Magnus en grimaçant

Alec s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser.

\- Ça va mieux questionna Alec

\- Très bien, tu es le meilleur remède qu'on puisse avoir sourit Magnus

Quelques heures plus tard ils se rendirent au conseil, ils avaient laissé les enfants avec la fratrie d'Alec. Ils faisaient face au conseil en compagnie de Kirana et les parents d'Alec ainsi que Jocelyn et Luke pour les soutenir au cas où, Jia était debout dans la salle.

\- Que vous voulez de nous demanda Magnus d'un ton froideur

\- Vous présenter des excuses répondit Jia

\- Des excuses ? Peuh j'accepte tes excuses Jia mais pas ceux des autres connards assis sur leurs chaises cracha Magnus

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NOUS INSULTER questionna un conseiller debout

Une pique de terre apparut contre sa gorge, tous se tournèrent vers Kirana qui avait un doigt levé.

\- Assis ordonna Kirana

Le conseiller s'assit à sa place, Kirana baissa son doigt. Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle en jetant un regard à l'assemblée,

\- Ecoutez bien bande de connards croulant et lâche, pendant que vous étiez derrière nous en faisant semblant de combattre alors que nous on se coltinait les deux salopes qui essayaient de tous nous buter alors maintenant vous allez ravaler votre putain de fierté à la con et prendre vos couilles à pleines mains et assumer au lieu de faire semblant de dire que vous présenter vos excuses, à part Jia que je comprends parce qu'elle au moins je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre part au combat car elle est la consule mais vous bande de lâche cracha Kirana

Tous baissèrent la tête devant la tirade de Kirana, Magnus s'avança près de sa mère.

\- Heureusement que Dieu lui-même nous as interdit de combattre car ce n'était pas notre combat, mais vous vous en fichiez de ça vu que vous pensiez que nous allions sauver votre putain de cul de faux jetons pesta Magnus

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez assumer les conséquences et vos erreurs s'exclama Maryse en s'avançant

\- Nous allons les assumer pleinement répondit un conseiller

Kirana et les autres sortirent sans se retourner, elle souffla longuement. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Ça va maman s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je pensais juste que ses furoncles vont enfin faire bouger les choses comme il faut avant que je m'énerve encore plus que d'habitude décréta Kirana

Tous furent amusés en connaissant les crises de Kirana qui était vraiment flippante,

\- Bon nous allons rentrer, tu viens avec nous ou tu as une mission sur le feu questionna Magnus

\- Je viens avec vous, je ne suis pas en mission pour le moment répondit Kirana

Ils allèrent à la maison Lightwood, les triplés gambadaient dehors dans la cour sous la surveillance de la fratrie. Lena tournait autour de Jace qui s'était mis en lévitation pour ne pas se faire manger par sa nièce sous les moqueries d'Izzy et de Clary et les rires de Simon et Max,

\- Non mais franchement Blondinet, tu as peur d'un bébé de 9 mois se moqua Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle mais le souci c'est qu'elle me trouve à son goût protesta Jace

\- Pour une fois qu'une fille te trouve à son goût ria Izzy

Il roula des yeux, Lena regarda son oncle en lévitation, elle commença à gémir avant de crapahuter vers Alec.

\- Je sais ton oncle est très méchant sourit Alec

\- Mama babilla Lena

Alec écarquilla les yeux devant le mot, tous firent un silence.

Tu peux répéter ma chérie demanda Alec choqué

\- Mama répéta Lena en riant

\- Elle a dit son premier mot surpris Magnus

Les deux grands-mères devinrent folles devant le premier mot de Lena, elles la prirent dans ses bras en l'embrassant partout sur le visage. Elle riait devant les baisers de Maryse et Kirana, les deux autres en voyant les attentions sur Lena froncèrent les sourcils. Ella marcha vers Magnus qui la prit dans ses bras,

\- Papa appela Ella en faveur de Magnus

\- Toi aussi, tu as dit ton premier mot ma puce sourit Magnus

\- Si je comprends bien ils appellent Magnus papa alors qu'Alec ils l'appellent maman compris Simon en remontant ses lunettes

Alec haussa les épaules en s'en foutant que ses enfants l'appellent papa ou maman, Maël qui était maintenant dans les bras d'Izzy pointa son doigt sur Jace qui avait remis ses pieds sur terre en voyant que sa nièce était dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Miam-miam dit Maël à Jace

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le regard médusé de Jace, il s'affaissa comme si tout le poids du monde était sur lui.

\- Ça y est je suis devenu une sorte de nourriture pour eux se lamenta Jace

\- Oh Jace arrête de te plaindre gronda Maryse

Pour le punir elle lui confia Lena, celle-ci se donna à cœur de joie et commença à mordiller son oncle qui cria de douleur.

\- Mais Lena arrête s'il te plait, tu es en train de faire mal à ton oncle. Alec ou Magnus venez prendre votre cannibale de fille s'exclama Jace

Alec vint prendre sa fille qui commença à pleurer, son père mit un doigt devant elle.

\- Non réfuta Alec mécontent

Il le déposa par terre avec sa sœur et son frère, ils discutèrent sur les premiers mots des jumeaux. Après ça ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils étaient heureux d'avoir entendu les premiers mots des triplés. Une semaine plus tard ils étaient à l'entraînement, ils venaient tous de s'entraîner. Jace était allongé par terre épuisé,

\- Je suis épuisé souffla Jace

\- Miam-miam appela Lena envers le blond

\- Ah non ça recommence couina Jace

Azazel après qu'on lui est expliqué pourquoi est-ce que les triplés appelaient Jace comme ça s'était mis à rire,

\- Ah mon pauvre disciple rigola Azazel

Jace soupira longuement, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour se rafraîchir. Les triplés se promenèrent dans le salon, ils étaient assez loin de leurs parents. Maël grimaça de dégoût en regardant Ella, celle-ci regarda ses parents en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Papa appela Maël à Magnus

Magnus était en train de discuter avec Clary, il se tourna vers « sa mère ».

\- Mama appela Maël vers Alec qui était occupé

\- Miam-miam appela Lena à son tour vers Jace qui riait bruyamment

Ella commença à sangloter à cause de sa couche pleine, Magnus entendit sa fille aînée sangloter. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Tu pleures parce que ta couche est pleine, allez viens papa va te changer proposa Magnus

Il l'emmena dans la chambre pour la changer,

\- Par l'ange Magnus s'affola Alec

Il tourna la tête vers ses deux autres enfants, Maël était campé sur ses petites jambes et avançait vers Alec qui s'était accroupis pour le réceptionner dans ses bras. Il avança de deux pas avant de tomber dans ses bras,

\- Je suis content de toi mon amour le félicita Alec

Lena préféra marcher à quatre pattes vers la table, elle se mit debout avant de regarder Jace qui riait avec Azazel.

\- Jace accroupis-toi demanda Alec

\- Quoi questionna le blondinet

\- Regarde Lena avoua Clary

Il vit que sa nièce voulait se diriger vers lui en marchant, il s'accroupit pour la réceptionner. Elle marchait de trois pas en abhorrant un regard malicieux avant de tomber dans les bras de Jace,

\- C'est super ma petite princesse sourit Alec qui vint l'embrasser sur la joue

\- Ouais, en plus tu as fait tes premiers pas avec ton oncle, je t'adore roucoula Jace

Elle ria dans ses bras avant de lui mordiller l'épaule, il cria de douleur. Il la donna à sa copine en massant son épaule,

\- Tonton ne t'aime plus bouda Jace

\- Lena, non ton oncle n'est pas à manger gronda Alec

\- Mama gémit Lena de tristesse

Alec fit un regard méchant vers sa fille cadette, Magnus qui faisait marcher Ella.

\- Alexander appela Magnus en laissant Ella aller vers Alec

Il se mit à genoux pour attraper sa fille qui avait marché trois pas toute seule, il l'embrassa partout sur le visage au plus grand bonheur de la petite fille. Kirana s'était accaparé Maël et l'embrassa pour le féliciter, Asmodée l'embrassa aussi. Lena se fit chouchouter par Isabelle et Clary, et Ella préféra rester dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Miam-miam appela Ella à son parrain

\- Ce n'est pas vrai soupira Jace en voyant la trahison de sa filleule

\- Ben je crois que tu es un plat pour eux se moqua Magnus en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute accusa le blondinet

\- Oh ce n'est pas ma faute si mes enfants t'appellent miam-miam nargua Magnus

Jace fusilla son beau-frère du regard, ils restèrent encore un peu à la ferme avant de rentrer. Ils couchèrent les triplés, Alec était en train de prendre son bain dans la baignoire pendant que Magnus retirait son maquillage.

\- Nous allons faire du sport quand ils marcheront lança Alec

\- Je sais et je ne suis pas pressé pour ça gloussa Magnus

Alec ria aussi, il regarda son mari enlever son maquillage.

\- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre dans le bain, il commence à tiédir signala Alec

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus

Il entra dans la baignoire avec Alec, il colla son dos contre son torse. Il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Tu sais que dans un mois, je reprendrais le boulot prévint Alec en penchant la tête

\- Je sais et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles souffla Magnus

\- Il faut que j'aille faire cours je te rappelle répliqua Alec

\- Oui mais le lit sera froid sans toi le matin bouda Magnus

\- Donc si je comprends bien tu ne me vas pas faire l'amour le matin taquina Alec

Il ricana moqueusement,

\- On ne me change pas aussi facilement mon chéri ricana Magnus

\- Je pensais aussi que ce sera trop facile pour moi que tu me laisse tranquilles le matin avant que j'aille travailler sourit Alec

Il répondit à son sourire avant de capturer ses lèvres, ils sortirent du bain avant de se glisser dans leur lit en se câlinant.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir avec les enfants demanda Alec

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

\- Je me demande si Jessamine sera là questionna Alec

Magnus tiqua de colère, Alec l'embrassa sur la mâchoire pour le calmer.

\- Ne me parle plus cette sale garce demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais juste savoir comme ça, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, à cause d'elle tu as pleuré et ça c'est impardonnable pour moi en plus salir ton nom juste pour avoir une putain de bonne note gronda Magnus en se souvenant de l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé

Alec l'embrassa partout sur le visage,

\- C'est loin tout ça maintenant rassura Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et cala sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la reprise de boulot d'Alec et la visite de Yoko. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Pardon encore une fois, et oui les enfants croient que Jace est à mangé, tu vas être content Yoko sera là pour ton plaisir.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter l'histoire que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec regarda ses enfants jouer dans leur parc pendant qu'il préparait les cours pour ses élèves pour sa reprise de boulot, Magnus entra dans le salon en baillant.

\- Papa babilla Maël

\- Bonjours mes anges salua Magnus

Il vint embrasser son mari,

\- Bonjour mon ange sourit Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour répondit Alec

\- Quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Ella est peu constipée, Lena a le nez bouché et Maël est un peu grognon ce matin répondit Alec

\- Aie, mes enfants sont d'humeur massacrante conclu Magnus

\- Un peu répliqua Alec sans quitter des yeux son travaille

Magnus le regarda préparer ses cours pour sa rentrée,

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un peu avant de tomber dans tes cours soupira Magnus

\- Il faut que je les prépare parce que je vais reprendre le boulot très prochainement sourit Alec en posant son stylo

\- C'est vrai que tu seras encore la proie de ses filles en chaleur qui admireront ton corps magnifique que j'adule sans cesse se lamenta Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le taquiner,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'entendre les enfants babiller, ils se mirent à sourire.

\- Tu as fait du café demanda Magnus en se levant

\- Oui je l'ai fait ce matin répondit Alec

\- Tu es un amour lança Magnus

Alec balança la tête avant de continuer son travail en regardant ses enfants. Magnus revint dans le salon en sirotant sa tasse de café, il s'assit près de son mari et regarda la télé en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil sur les enfants. Ils entendirent des pas à l'étage d'au-dessus, Izzy descendit de l'escalier avec Max et Simon.

\- Clary et Jace questionna Alec en ne les voyant pas

\- Ils arrivent, Clary est en train de parler avec Kirana répondit Isabelle en prenant sa filleule dans ses bras

Le couple arriva dans le salon, Clary alla prendre Ella dans ses bras pendant que Maël était dans les bras de Max.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parlais avec maman questionna Magnus

\- Maman m'a demandé de donner quelque chose à tantine répondit Clary en roucoulant avec Ella

\- Je vois soufflant Magnus

\- Miam-miam cria Lena en gigotant dans les bras d'Isabelle pour aller dans ceux de Jace

\- Ah non hein, je ne suis pas un casse-croûte. Dis à tes parents de te donner de la bouffe s'exclama Jace

Lena commença à sangloter malgré les câlins d'Izzy, Maël fronça les sourcils devant les pleures de sa sœur. Il pointa son doigt sur Jace,

\- Miam-miam, ah baba babilla Maël

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas content que tu fasses pleurer sa jumelle ricana Magnus

\- Quoi il veut que sa sœur me mange s'indigna Jace

\- Tu sais que Lena ne va pas s'arrêter de pleurer tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut déclara Alec

\- Ben console-là commenta Jace

Tous le regardèrent avec insistance, Jace soupira et prit Lena dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et commença à mordiller son oncle,

\- En tout cas Maël est très protecteur avec Lena remarqua Izzy

\- Tu es loin du compte Izzy, Ella protège Maël qui protège Lena qui protège Ella tu vois le genre sourit Alec en caressant la joue de sa fille aînée

\- Ils se protègent entre eux conclu Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Je suis que mon cher cousin protège ses princesses des mauvais garçons se moqua Clary

\- Elles doivent être protégées de leurs mauvais intentions, mes princesses vont rester avec moi clama Magnus en embrassant Lena sur la joue qui continuait de mordiller Jace

\- Attention Alec si tu ne fais pas attention, Magnus va envoyer les filles dans un couvent à l'âge de 6 ans rigola Max

Tous rièrent au comportement de papa-poule de Magnus, Jace avait un visage de douleurs. Alec abrégea ses souffrances en donnant sa tétine à Lena, celle-ci téta sa tétine pendant un moment ce qui soulagea grandement Jace.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir des marques soupira Jace

\- Au moins c'est Lena qui te mord parce que si j'avais retrouvé d'autres morsures je te jure que je t'aurais noyé avec ma magie menaça Clary jalouse

Le blondinet avala sa salive difficilement, Clary tapa dans les mains d'Izzy pour prouver la solidarité féminine.

\- J'espère que tu me soutiendras au moins n'est-ce pas questionna Jace en se tournant vers Alec

\- Oui, Jace je te soutiendrais, t'es mon frère quand même soutient Alec

\- Je t'adore déclara Jace en voulant l'embrasser sur la joue

Magnus éloigna la tête de Jace d'Alec,

\- Désolé blondinet mais il y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'embrasser alors garde tes microbes pour biscuit maugréa Magnus jaloux

\- Possessif remarqua Jace avec un sourire en coin

\- Très d'après toi pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me chercher à l'université gloussa Alec

\- Ses filles en chaleur en manque de mec qui mate le corps de mon mari, c'est au-dessus de mes forces grommela Magnus

\- D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu reprends le boulot questionna Max

\- Je dois reprendre la semaine prochaine et je ne suis pas trop pressé parce que je vais être séparer des triplés toute la journée soupira Alec de tristesse

\- Tu pourrais les voir le soir rassura Isabelle

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Maël qui avait atterri dans les bras de Clary, il gigota dans les bras de sa tante pour aller dans les bras d'Alec. Il le prit en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de déjeuner conclu Alec en regardant l'horloge

\- Je vais aller réchauffer leurs plats proposa Magnus en se levant

\- Nous on commande Chinois demanda Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus revint avec les plats des triplés, les filles aidèrent Alec à mettre les enfants dans leurs chaises hautes.

\- Miam-miam gloussa Ella en voyant son plat

\- On dirait qu'elle croit que tu as préparé Jace au menu de ce midi rigola Max

\- Très drôle Max claqua Jace

Ils mangèrent les cuillères que leur donnait Alec, Jace vint près d'eux.

\- C'est quoi ce que tu leur as préparé questionna Jace

Alec fourra une cuillère dans la bouche de son frère qui grimaça, les triplés commencèrent à babiller mécontent de leur oncle.

\- Bordel c'est un infecte leur plat, ça manque de sel grimaça Jace

\- Si je te dis que ce qu'il y avait, je crois que tu risquerais de faire un arrêt cardiaque ricana Magnus

Jace pâlit devant le ricanement narquois de Magnus, il se tourna vers son frère qui attendait que les enfants finissent de boire leurs biberons.

\- Ne dis pas que c'est du canard s'horrifia Jace

\- Idiot, tu ne vois pas qu'il te fait marcher répliqua Alec ayant marre de la peur de son frère

\- Alors c'est quoi leur plat questionna Clary

\- Blancs de dinde avec des choux-fleurs et des brocolis vapeur le tout mixé répondit Alec en essuyant la bouche d'Ella

\- Et pour le dessert de ses trésors demanda Izzy en embrassant la joue de son neveu plein de purées

\- Un yaourt aux fruits pour eux répondit Magnus

Alec termina de donner le repas avant de laisser la place à Magnus pour qu'il puisse donner le dessert,

\- Vous inversez les rôles parfois questionna Simon

\- Oui, parfois c'est moi qui donne le repas et Alexander le dessert répondit Magnus en donnant une cuillère à Lena

Il essuya leurs bouches et leurs mains après le dessert, chacun reprit les triplés. Les trois commencèrent à bailler,

\- Je crois que le petit bidon est vraiment plein car c'est l'heure de faire la sieste remarqua Magnus en donnant leurs tétines aux triplés

\- Mais comment vous faites pour manger avec eux demanda Max

\- On les fait manger avant de prendre notre repas répondit Alec

\- C'est pratique renchéris Simon

La porte d'entrée sonna, Jace alla ouvrir pour apporter les sacs de déjeuner en les mettant sur la table basse.

\- A table brailla Jace

\- Jace gronda Alec

\- Oups s'excusa Jace

\- Tu es un vrai miam-miam se moqua sa petite amie

Ils mangèrent le déjeuner après avoir couché les triplés dans leur berceau, ils discutaient en riant doucement pour ne pas les réveiller. Kirana les trouva en train de rire,

\- Eh bien ça rigole par ici observa Kirana

\- Salut maman salua Magnus

\- Salut mon fils, où sont mes petits chéris questionna Kirana

\- Ils sont en train de dormir répondit Alec

\- Oh je voulais les voir soupira Kirana de tristesse

\- Ne t'en fais pas ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller rassura Magnus

\- Mama cria l'un des enfants dans la chambre

\- Je vais aller les chercher lança Kirana

Elle partit dans la chambre et revint avec Ella, elle était en train d'embrasser son cou ce qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Tu es la petite princesse à sa mamie roucoula Kirana

Tous se mirent à sourire devant le roucoulement de Kirana,

\- On dirait que les enfants adorent Kirana remarqua Clary

\- C'est normal c'est leur grand-mère après tout sourit Magnus

Ils entendirent deux autres cris, Magnus alla récupérer les autres avec Clary. Lena était dans les bras de Clary et Maël dans celui de Magnus, Maël avait vu Kirana et gigota ses bras pour aller dans ses bras. Kirana donna Ella à Isabelle pour prendre son petit-fils qui réclamait ses bras, elle lui fit un gros bisou ce qui le fit rire. Il regarda son père pour lui faire un regard moqueur, Magnus le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous recommencez vous deux gronda Kirana

\- C'est lui qui a commencé accusa Magnus en pointant le doigt sur son fils

Maël le pointa du doigt en babillant mécontent, son visage avait la même expression que celle d'Alec quand il était en colère.

\- On dirait Alec quand il est furieux remarqua Max

\- Ouais renchérit Jace

Alec rougit et sourit de fierté,

\- Vous allez faire la paix tous les deux avant que je me fâchent gronda Kirana

Ils entendirent des pas provenir de l'étage, ils virent Asmodée descendre l'escalier.

\- Je te cherchais partout déclara Asmodée

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa, Maël cria contre son grand-père.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries contre-moi demanda Asmodée confus

Il babilla contre lui avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de Kirana qui était amusé, Asmodée sourit amusé.

\- Quel petit démon, tu mérites une punition pour essayer de me voler ma femme gronda Asmodée faussement

\- Mais avant elle est ma mère papa déclara Magnus

Les trois générations se défièrent du regard pour l'amour de Kirana, Maël enfouit encore sa tête dans le cou de sa grand-mère en narguant son père et son grand-père.

\- Eh bien tantine tu as la chance qu'autant d'hommes se battent pour toi rigola Clary

\- Oh que oui, je suis chanceuse gloussa Kirana

Elle embrassa son petit-fils avant d'aller d'embrasser son fils et pour finir son mari,

\- Je vous aime tous les trois confia Kirana

Tous rigolèrent à la scène de jalousie des trois générations, après un moment tous rentrèrent chacun de leur côté en laissant le couple seul. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se leva pour aller se préparer, il fit son café et le but. Il prépara les biberons de lait des triplés, il vit son mari se réveiller et venir dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser rapide, Magnus l'attrapa par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la cuisse de Magnus venir frotter contre son entre-jambe, il le repoussa doucement.

\- Magnus, pas maintenant je vais être en retard signala Alec

Il se recula en regardant son mari avec un regard plein de luxure, il reprit contenance.

\- J'ai préparé le biberon des triplés pour quand ils se lèveront, tu t'en sortiras très bien demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête, Alec l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste avant de se diriger vers la chambre des enfants pour les embrasser avant de partir. Il arriva de bonne heure, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Il toqua à la porte, la directrice l'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir et aussi félicitation pour la naissance de votre enfant alors je pourrais savoir quel est son sexe questionna la directrice

\- En réalité c'est des triplés que nous avons eus répondit Alec

\- Triple félicitation félicita Mme Herondale

\- Merci, j'ai eu deux filles et un garçon déclara Alec en montrant une photo des triplés dans son téléphone

\- Ils sont trop mignons s'extasia Mme Herondale

Alec la remercia avant de sortir de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa classe, il entra et s'installa. Ses élèves furent heureuses de le revoir, il commença son cours avec une révision avant d'attaquer la leçon du jour. Arrivé midi il desserra sa cravate, il prit son téléphone qui sonnait.

\- Alors la rentrée s'est bien passé demanda Magnus

\- Oui très bien et toi avec les enfants questionna Alec

\- Ça va je les ai mis par terre dans le salon, Lena est en train de baver en regardant une photo de Jace avec toi dessus je pense qu'elle est en train de pensée comment bouffer ton frère, Maël est en train de babiller en jouant avec son doudou et Ella est à mes pieds pour regarder la télé expliqua Magnus

\- Empêche Lena de baver ou ramasse la photo soupira Alec

\- J'essaye de le faire mais elle me hurle dessus, en criant miam-miam en fronçant les sourcils ce qui est assez comique d'ailleurs rigola Magnus

\- Je vois le genre, tu peux mettre sur haut-parleur s'il te plait j'envie de les entendre demanda Alec

Il entendit un frottement,

\- Vas-y mon ange, tu es sur haut-parleur informa Magnus

\- Bonjour mes amours, c'est mama roucoula Alec

\- Mama crièrent les triplés

\- Ils sont en train de te chercher partout rigola Magnus

\- Mama est dans le téléphone gloussa Alec

\- Mama babillèrent les triplés

Alec sourit en les écoutant babiller dans le téléphone, il vit qu'il était midi alors il leur dit à ce soir avant de raccrocher. Il s'étira et mangea son sandwich tranquillement avant d'entendre la sonnerie du début des cours de l'après-midi, il soupira de fatigue en traversant la porte. Ses enfants vinrent l'accueillir en marchant fébrilement vers lui, il s'accroupit pour les recevoir dans ses bras.

\- Mama babillèrent les triplés

\- Je suis content de vous revoir mes petits chéris sourit Alec en les embrassant

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

Il se leva pour aller embrasser son mari, il alla s'installa sur le canapé pour se reposer.

\- J'ai fait le dîner et j'ai fait prendre le bain aux triplés et je leur ai donné à manger, je t'attendais pour les coucher énuméra Magnus

\- D'accord, je me repose cinq minutes souffla Alec

Il se reposa pendant un petit moment avant de prendre ses enfants pour les mettre au lit, il mangea son dîner en compagnie de son mari avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Magnus entra dans la salle de bain avant de se déshabiller pour entrer dans la cabine de douche, Alec sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Il se tourna vers son mari pour l'embrasser,

\- Tu tombes à pique, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver le dos susurra Alec

\- Je vais faire bien plus que te laver le dos sourit Magnus en le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Alec gémit en sentant la friction entre leurs deux érections. Magnus fit glisser ses mains derrière son postérieur pour faire coulisser son doigt dans son intimité, son amant gémit de satisfaction en se plaquant contre lui. Alec prit leur deux érections et les masturba ensemble, il gémit de plaisir alors que son amant poussait des râles de plaisir.

\- Retournes-toi susurra Magnus

Il se retourna et présenta ses fesses, il le pénétra en utilisant l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il ondula ses hanches en lui, son amant mit la main sur la paroi en criant de plaisir. Il se déversa en criant de jouissance et l'eau le nettoya, ses muscles se resserrèrent sur le membre de Magnus ce qui le fit se déverser en lui. Il se retira en lui embrassant le dos, ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de sortir de la douche. Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus qui lui caressait le dos.

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Fatigante mais je suis content de retrouver mes élèves sourit Alec

\- Toujours en chaleur à ta vue grinça Magnus

Alec ria au ton jaloux de son compagnon, il se redressa pour l'embrasser.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi avoua Alec

Magnus fit la moue, Alec le chevaucha et vit un éclat de désir dans les yeux de son mari.

\- Tu sais que quand tu es jaloux ça m'excite susurra Alec

\- Ah oui sourit Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Magnus le bascula sur le lit ce qui le rire, ils firent à nouveau l'amour avant de s'endormir. Le noiraud se réveilla en repoussant le bras de son amant, il se prépara pour aller à son travail comme d'habitude. Quelques jours tard ils allèrent s'entraîner dans la ferme comme à leur habitude, quand une boule de lumière se transforma en renard à neuf queues. Le renard se matérialisa en Yoko qui souriait,

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu Yoko salua Kirana

\- Parce que tu ne daignes pas venir me voir, ah là là les jeunes aucun respect pour leur aîné se lamenta Yoko en sortant son éventail pour cacher la moitié de son visage

Kirana roula des yeux devant les mimiques de son père, celui-ci sautilla vers les triplés.

\- Ce que vous avez grandi les enfants remarqua Yoko en caressant les joues de Maël

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourit Magnus

\- Au moins tu es content ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta mère nargua Yoko

\- Continue comme ça et je te botte le cul espèce de vieux débris rétorqua Kirana

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as jamais battu ma chère fille malgré que tu ait sept queues,tu restes moins puissante que moi gloussa Yoko en taquinant sa fille

Elle poussa un râle d'énervement contre son père, celui-ci vit son gendre sourire.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi mon gendre enchanta Yoko

\- Moi de même, Yoko. Vous allez rester plus longtemps avec nous proposa Asmodée

\- Avec joie, je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma fille chérie n'est-ce pas ma puce demanda Yoko

\- Désolée mais j'ai du travail et donc je ne pourrais pas te baby-sitter déclara Kirana

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ma fille ne veut pas passer du temps avec moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la déesse Amaterasu pour mériter ça déplora Yoko en mettant une main sur son cœur et l'autre cachant son visage derrière son éventail

\- Tu peux arrêter ton cirque deux minutes gronda Kirana

Le Kitsune âgé rigola en rangeant son éventail, il retira une pipe et il commença à fumer.

\- Je vois que tu as repris ton sérieux observa Magnus

\- Il y a un moment pour rire et d'autres pour rester sérieux, enfin je suis venu pour passer du temps avec vous tous et en même temps j'avais besoin un peu de repos expliqua Yoko

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de repos demanda Alec

\- Tu sais être un esprit céleste s'est très fatigant parce que tu dois surveiller ton sanctuaire sans cesse, tu dois aussi veiller à ce que la nature se construise et d'autres charges que je dois accomplir raconta Yoko en recrachant la fumée

Le sorcier hocha la tête,

\- AH LENA cria Jace allongé par terre

Lena en avait profité que Jace soit allongé pour le mordiller, elle éclata de rire. Ella et Maël vinrent la rejoindre en s'asseyant sur Jace,

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider s'il vous plait avant que je meure souffla Jace

Tous rigolèrent devant la scène,

\- Miam-miam cria Lena vers Jace

\- Je ne suis pas un miam-miam réfuta Jace

\- Miam-miam sourit Ella

\- Je laisse tomber souffla Jace

Magnus vint près de lui pour prendre sa fille,

\- Franchement ils sont tellement craquants comme ça s'extasia Magnus

\- Je le sais mais là ils sont en train d'écraser mes poumons avec leur poids et Lena en train de me prendre pour sa nourriture grimaça Jace

\- Ce que tu peux être une vrai drama queen à toi seul soupira Clary en prenant Lena

Magnus prit Ella et Maël dans ses bras, Lena commença à sangloter en gigotant pour aller vers Jace.

\- Je ne suis pas de la nourriture déclara Jace devant sa nièce

Elle fit une petite bouille avec les larmes aux yeux, tous la trouvèrent très attendrissantes. Jace essaya de résister au caprice de Lena,

\- Oh et puis merde souffla Jace en prenant Lena

\- JACE LANGAGE gronda Alec

\- Oups s'excusa Jace

\- Merde répéta Ella

Yoko et Azazel éclatèrent de rire alors que les autres furent amusés, Maël vit Kirana et tendit les bras vers elle. Kirana le prit, il lança un regard narquois vers Asmodée et Magnus.

\- Quel petit diable, c'est ma femme gronda Asmodée faussement furieux

\- C'est ma mère renchérie Magnus

\- Ah non vous recommencerez tous les trois gronda Kirana

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Yoko

\- Ces trois-là sont en train se battre pour mon amour soupira Kirana

Son père hocha la tête et se tourna vers son gendre et son petit-fils,

\- Désolé vous trois mais c'est moi son préféré car je suis son père après tout se vanta Yoko

\- Désolé Yoko mais je suis son mari donc j'ai la priorité réfuta Asmodée

\- Non c'est moi car je suis son fils protesta Magnus

Les trois se disputèrent pour savoir qui était le préféré, Kirana mit une main sur sa hanche et regarda les trois se battre en ayant Maël sur son autre hanche.

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas honte tous les trois, pour vous dire qui est mon préféré c'est Maël qui l'est révéla Kirana

\- Et toc nargua Jocelyn en se foutant de la gueule de son beau-frère

Les trois fusillèrent Maël qui les regarda moqueusement, Alec roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son mari.

\- LENA ARRÊTE DE ME MORDRE hurla Jace en grimaçant de douleur

\- Miam-miam gronda Lena

\- Je pense que ça veut dire laisses-toi faire se moqua Isabelle

\- Haha très drôle en plus c'est ta filleule, elle est aussi folle que sa marraine critiqua Jace en grimaçant de douleur

Alec eut pitié de son frère et prit sa fille cadette dans ses bras, celle-ci commença à sangloter.

\- Non, ça suffit gronda Alec en montrant son doigt

\- Mama couina Lena

Il lui mit sa tétine et la berça doucement, Ella regarda sa jumelle dans les bras d'Alec. Elle suçota son pouce,

\- Tu viens voir parrain proposa Jace en tendait les bras vers sa filleule

\- Merde babilla Ella

\- Jace, je vais te tuer menaça Alec

Jace se fit très petit sous le regard meurtrier de son frère, surtout qu'Ella s'amusait à répéter le même mot.

\- Eh bien entre une Ella qui jure, un Maël qui nargue son père ainsi que ses grands-pères et une Lena qui aime mordiller Jace on est servis remarqua Simon

\- Eh ils n'ont que 10 mois pour le moment et ils ne se sont pas encore servi de leur pouvoir conclu Clary

\- Je sens que ça va être la fête quand ils vont commencer à se servir de leur pouvoir soupira Alec en berçant sa fille cadette

Clary et Simon se mirent à sourire devant le soupir de fatigue d'Alec, Magnus vint embrasser son mari sur la joue.

\- Et si on s'en allait proposa Magnus

\- Oui, on y va répondit Alec

Magnus prit Ella et Maël qui firent le signe au revoir à tout le monde, Lena se réveilla et fit pareille.

\- Au revoir les enfants salua Jace

\- Miam-miam babilla les triplés

\- Je suis maudit déplora Jace dont les épaules s'affaissèrent

Le couple rentra chez eux et coucha les triplés après leur avoir fait prendre leur bain et donner à manger, ils se douchèrent avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain Chapitre les pouvoirs des triplés et une seconde lune de miel pour Alec et Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono0109 : Et oui Yoko rejoins la bande pour avoir l'amour de sa fille XD, Jace n'a pas vraiment de chance mais bon il assume.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec venait de terminer ses cours de la journée, il rentra chez lui et fut accueilli par ses enfants.

\- Mama babilla les triplés

\- Mama est content de vous voir sourit Alec

Il les embrassa, Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ça a été ta journée demanda Magnus après qu'ils aient couché les enfants

\- Ça va répondit Alec en retirant sa cravate

\- De toute façon tu es en week-end sourit Magnus en lui massant les épaules

Il soupira d'aise sous le massage, il se détendit sous les mains de son mari.

\- C'est très agréable ce massage soupira Alec d'aise

\- Ravie que ça te plaise mon ange sourit Magnus

Il se leva après s'être détendue,

\- Je vais prendre une douche parce que je pue lança Alec

\- Ta transpiration ne me gène pas du tout, je trouve ton odeur de transpiration très attirante susurra Magnus

Il rougit furieusement, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Surtout après qu'on ait fait l'amour c'est tellement parfumé sourit Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec gêné

Il ria à ça avant de le laisser prendre sa douche, après son bain il corrigea les copies de ses élèves.

\- Alors il y en a des bons demanda Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, il y a des bons et des mauvais répondit Alec

Magnus le rejoignit dans le lit, il regarda une des copies.

\- C'était quoi le thème de ton devoir questionna Magnus

\- Sur Albert Camus répondit Alec

\- Un auteur français n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Oui, le thème était de me dire la philosophie de ses œuvres expliqua Alec en rassemblant ses copies

\- Je vois, il y a quand même des notes au-dessus de 90 % questionna Magnus en lui donnant une copie

\- Il y en a qu'une mais sinon tous c'est au-dessous de 50% répondit Alec en mettant les copies sur la table de chevet

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en caressant son torse,

\- Je parie qu'elle est ton élève préféré sourit Magnus

\- Tu es loin de du compte mais c'est vrai elle va devenir mon élève préféré en plus elle me trouve très beau taquina Alec

\- C'est moi ou tu es en train de provoquer ma jalousie susurra Magnus en léchant son oreille

Alec gémit de plaisir quand Magnus effleura son érection par-dessus son bas de pyjama, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon pour la saisir. Alec était essoufflé et avait les joues rouges à cause de son amant qui venait de lui faire l'amour, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus qui souriait niaisement.

\- C'était…commença Alec

\- Prodigieux conclu Magnus

\- Incroyable ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais mais en tout cas c'était trop bon avoua Alec les joue rouge

\- Je sais, je suis le meilleur amant se vanta Magnus

\- La manière dont tu dis commence à me pousser à aller voir ailleurs tu sais sourit Alec

Magnus le surplomba et fit jouer ses pouvoirs sur lui, il envoya des ondes de désir à l'état brut sur lui.

\- Magnus gémis Alec

\- Tu es à moi souffla Magnus en mordillant sa clavicule

Ils refirent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude et vit que son mari n'était pas dans le lit. Il vit les triplés qui dormaient près de lui,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Tu es réveillé sourit Alec

\- Oui j'ai fait ton petit déjeuner en attendant que tu te réveilles révéla Magnus en amenant un plateau de repas pour lui

\- Tu es un amour sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de manger son toast,

\- Tu proposes de faire quoi aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Ce que tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Et si on allait voir mes parents demanda Alec

\- Tu t'occupes des filles et je m'occupe de Maël sourit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils préparèrent leurs enfants avant d'aller chez les Lightwood, ils laissèrent courir les enfants vers la maison. Maryse les accueillit en les embrassant tous les trois,

\- Mamie est content de vous voir roucoula Maryse en les embrassant

Magnus et Alec arrivèrent derrière eux, Maryse embrassa Alec en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle serra Magnus en l'embrassant aussi,

\- Autants d'amour pour moi gloussa Magnus

\- C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir donné ses trois merveilles remercia Maryse

\- Plutôt à Dieu pour ça, c'est vrai que j'y mis ma contribution en mettant mes petites graines dans le ventre de votre fils déclara Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Maryse éclata de rire et les fit rentrer après avoir laissé les triplés rentrés, ils virent Izzy et Max qui avaient pris Maël et Ella alors que Lena regardait Jace qui était en lévitation pour éviter sa nièce. Celle-ci bavait en regardant son oncle,

\- Jace, on ne lévite pas dans la maison gronda Maryse

\- Maman tu veux que j'aille me faire bouffer s'écria Jace

Celle-ci roula des yeux, Robert descendit de l'escalier. Lena et Ella coururent dans les bras de Robert alors que Maël préféra rester près de sa grand-mère,

\- Tu ne viens pas embrasser papi demanda Robert

\- Non réfuta Maël en se tournant vers Maryse

Il tendit les bras vers Maryse qui le prit dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment. Il gloussa en jetant un regard narquois à Magnus,

\- Désolé mon chéri, tu peux la prendre si tu veux vu que ce n'est pas ta mamie Kirana ricana Magnus

Il se tourna vers « sa mère » qui lui sourit, il jeta un regard narquois à son grand-père qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il a trouvé son rival conclu Alec en gloussant

\- Ohé petit filou tu veux prendre ma femme aussi, je te préviens elle est à moi gronda Robert faussement

\- Non réfuta Maël en se réfugia dans le cou de sa grand-mère

\- Maël sera un vrai charmeur quand il sera grand rigola Jace en se posant au sol

\- Je ne veux pas de ça réfuta Alec

Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue pour le soutenir, Lena en voyant son oncle au sol gigota pour aller par terre. Elle alla mordre la jambe de Jace,

\- AIE LENA cria Jace en se tenant la jambe

Alec prit Lena qui gigota dans ses bras pour aller dans les bras de Jace,

\- Mama, miam-miam geignit Lena

\- Non pas question, tu arrêtes d'embêter ton oncle s'il te plait gronda Alec

\- Mama pleura Lena

\- Non réfuta Alec

Elle pleura dans les bras d'Alec, elle se tourna vers Magnus qui la regardait mécontent.

\- Papa aussi est très mécontent réfuta Magnus

\- Papa pleura Lena

\- Oh ma puce, tes parents sont méchants avec toi, allez viens avec mamie proposa Maryse en déposant son petit-fils par terre

\- Maman tu ne vas pas la consoler à chacune de ses bêtises gronda Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse en mettant les poings sur les hanches

\- D'accord soupira Alec en donnant sa fille cadette à sa mère

Lena arrêta de pleurer et réfugia sa tête dans le cou de Maryse, Ella suçota son pouce en regardant sa jumelle. Elle regarda son grand-père qui lui sourit, elle tira sur les cheveux de Robert.

\- Ella ma chérie lâche de papi supplia Robert

Elle lâcha en souriant,

\- Merde babilla Ella

\- Par l'ange à cause de blondinet, Ella ne veut plus arrêter de dire ça à chaque fois soupira Magnus

\- Franchement Jace, tu ne pouvais pas modérer ton langage gronda Maryse en mettant une main sur sa hanche

\- Miam-miam gronda Lena en imitant sa grand-mère

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la scène, Max prit une photo de la scène. Maryse sourit de fierté en voyant que sa petite-fille l'imitait,

\- Je suis désolé maman, mais sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi s'excusa Jace penaud

Ils discutèrent entre eux, les triplés marchaient partout. Pendant qu'ils jouaient Ella fit voler sa tétine en haut de l'étagère trop haute pour eux, elle mit sa main dans sa bouche en regardant sa tétine.

\- Mama appela Ella

Alec et Magnus étaient trop loin d'eux, elle commençait à sangloter. Lena vient près d'elle, elle essaya d'attraper la tétine pour elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.

\- Miam-miam appela Lena

La famille était assez loin d'eux, Maël les rejoignit et vit la tétine en haut de l'étagère. Il fronça les sourcils, il agita son poing quand il se mit à flotter dans l'air. Il ria avant d'attraper la tétine de sa sœur mais bougea son corps en voulant aller par terre. Il flotta encore plus haut, les deux filles étaient ébahies par le pouvoir de leur jumeau. Maël riait malgré qu'il ne puisse revenir sur terre, Alec entendit son fils rire et tourna la tête pour voir son fils flotter dans les airs.

\- Par l'ange Magnus s'affola Alec en pointant son fils

Magnus écarquilla en voyant son fils voler en rond en riant, la famille vit et fut surprise par cela.

\- Seigneur surpris Maryse

\- Comment il va descendre demanda Max

\- La question est comment il a fait ça parce que c'est la première fois que je vois un bébé d'un an utiliser ses pouvoirs en avance s'étonna Robert

\- Jace essaye de le faire descendre demanda Maryse

\- Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, MAËL VIENS VOIR PAPA cria Magnus en tendant les bras

Maël marcha sur le plafond, il brassa des bras pour aller dans les bras de son père. Il atterrit dans ses bras avant de bailler,

\- Ça l'a épuisé magiquement remarqua Alec

\- C'est la première fois qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs renchérit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Les filles vinrent voir leur frère endormi dans les bras de leur père, Ella mit sa main dans sa bouche. Alec lui donna sa tétine ayant compris pourquoi son fils avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. La famille se réjouit du pouvoir de Maël, quelques jours plus tard Kirana arriva dans le salon.

\- Coucou mes chéris, salua Kirana

\- Maman comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

Les filles allèrent dans ses bras, elle les embrassa en roucoulant.

\- Où est Maël demanda Kirana

\- Au-dessus de ta tête répondit Magnus en regardant le plafond

Maël flottait au plafond en marchant, il descendit pour aller dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Je ne m'habituerai pas à ton pouvoir mon chéri roucoula Kirana

\- Et moi donc, ça fait six fois que je le fais descendre du plafond depuis ce matin soupira Magnus

\- Et les filles, demanda Kirana en embrassant son petit-fils

\- Pour l'instant leurs pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore manifesté répondit Magnus

Plus tard ils se rendirent à l'université pour aller récupérer Alec, celui-ci faisait son cours comme à son habitude en expliquant ses leçons du jour. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses enfants et son mari,

\- Mama dirent les enfants en entrant dans la classe

Alec tourna et réceptionna ses enfants dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de ses élèves, il les embrassa chacun avant de voir son compagnon appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. La cloche sonna pour sonner la fin du cours, toute sa classe vint voir les triplés.

\- Ils sont adorables monsieur Lightwood s'extasia une élève

\- Ils s'appellent comment demanda une autre

\- Je vous présente Ella ma fille aînée, Maël mon fils et Lena ma fille cadette répondit Alec en les présentant

\- Ce sont des triplés constata son élève

\- Oui, c'est exact répondit Magnus en rejoignant son mari

Toutes les filles fondirent devant le baiser de Magnus et Alec échangea, un baiser dont Alec rougis par rapport à ses élèves. Elles les laissèrent en famille, Alec prit son fils dans ses bras parce que celui-ci commençait à flotter. Magnus prit les filles et ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec prépara le dîner des enfants pendant que Magnus les surveillaient. Après avoir couché les jumeaux, Alec prit son bain et ressortit de la salle habillée d'une serviette qui entourait ses hanches. Magnus le fixa avec des yeux avides,

\- Arrête de me mater sourit Alec sans ce retourné

\- J'apprécie la beauté de ton corps c'est tout sourit Magnus

Il tourna la tête de moitié pour lancer un regard coquin avant de défaire la serviette, Magnus sourit d'un sourire gourmand en voyant le corps dénudé de son mari.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre ta douche susurra Alec en mettant lentement son boxer

\- Je vais y aller malheureusement tu ne seras pas là pour m'accompagner soupira Magnus

Alec ricana et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrassa sensuellement, son amant l'attrapa et le bascula sur le lit. Il le surplomba,

\- Que penses-tu de partir pendant un week-end pour une seconde lune de miel proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Qui va garder les enfants demanda Alec

\- Alors il y a tes parents, les miens, ta sœur et ton frère, Blondie et biscuits, Jocelyn et Luke qui pourront les garder articula Magnus à chaque baiser

\- Tu es un père irresponsable d'abandonner tes enfants pour t'envoyer en l'air avec leur mama gronda Alec faussement en caressant son dos

Magnus leva la tête en faisant mine de réfléchir,

\- Oui je suis irresponsable parce que leur mama à un corps magnifique que leur papa doit honorer sourit Magnus

Le noiraud éclata de rire et fut rejoint par son mari, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu alors c'est un oui ou un non demanda Magnus

\- C'est oui, au moins je pourrais me reposer un peu pendant ce week-end en ta compagnie accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de faire l'amour, le lendemain ils se rendirent à l'entraînement. Jocelyn surveillait de près Maël qui voulait flotter dans les airs, Azazel n'arrêta pas de glousser par rapport à ce que faisait le petit garçon. Tous après l'entraînement étaient épuisés, Jace était allongé par terre essoufflé avec Clary assis à coter de lui qui grimaçait à cause de ses blessures.

\- Miam-miam appela Lena dans les bras de Luke

\- Pitié, évite de mettre ce petit monstre par terre supplia Jace

Tous rièrent à la situation de Jace, Ella qui avait vu une carafe de jus dans les mains de Jocelyn tendit les mains pour l'avoir, personne ne fit attention à elle. Jocelyn servit tout le monde, la petite fille fronça les sourcils et commença à agiter sa main. Isabelle était en train de boire son jus quand elle vit le liquide flotter dans l'air, tous écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le liquide flotter. Le jus vola jusqu'à Ella qui le but,

\- Ben ça alors après Maël voilà qu'Ella utilise son pouvoir à son tour observa Kirana

\- Moi je ne suis pas pressé pour Lena grimaça Jace

\- Ta peur qu'elle fasse un barbecue avec toi se moqua Magnus

\- Oh ça va hein, et puis c'est bien ta fille s'écria Jace

\- Eh j'en suis fier sourit Magnus de fierté

Alec était amusé par le comportement de Magnus, Maël flotta en riant pour voler dans les bras de Kirana. Il commença à narguer son grand-père et son père qui commencèrent à se chamailler, Ella utilisa encore son pouvoir pour avoir du jus avant qu'Alec la stoppe. Il lui donna un biberon de jus pour la calmer, Lena se débattit pour aller par terre. Elle marcha vers Jace qui se mit en lévitation pour l'éviter,

\- Maintenant comment tu vas faire pour me mordre nargua Jace

\- Miam-miam gronda Lena

Jace lui tira la langue puérilement, les yeux de la petite fille changèrent de couleur pour prendre celle de sa grand-mère sous forme de Kitsune. Une aura de renard l'entoura, le blondinet senti une vive-brûlure sur sa jambe. Il regarda et vit du feu sur son pantalon,

\- Oh putain jura Jace en atterrissant par terre

Il éteignit le feu sur sa jambe, Clary se servit de son pouvoir pour soulager la brûlure.

\- Ça va Jace s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, Izzy arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi putain jura Jace

\- Ce n'est pas moi se défendit Isabelle

\- Jace langage gronda Alec

\- Désolé mais si ce n'est pas toi c'est qui alors demanda le blondie

\- Je crois que vous avez la réponse gloussa Kirana en regardant Lena

Ils regardaient la petite fille qui avait toujours son aura de renard, le renard jappa de joie.

\- Putain mon pire cauchemar s'horrifia Jace

\- Jace langage je te le répète gronda Alec

\- Putain répéta Maël en riant

Alec soupira et fusilla son frère du regard, Lena tendit les bras vers Alec ce qui fit gémir le renard. Le noiraud s'approcha de sa fille,

\- Fais attention à son aura conseilla Isabelle

\- Ne t'inquiéta pas pour ça, regarde bien le renard réagit aux émotions de Lena expliqua Kirana

Isabelle vit que le renard jappa de joie quand Alec prit Lena dans ses bras, la petite fille se tourna vers son oncle et le renard se mit à se lécher les babines avant de disparaître.

\- Je sens qu'elle sera très puissante en grandissant sourit Asmodée de fierté

\- C'est clair renchéri Azazel

\- Vous croyez que Lena sera comme Kirana c'est-à-dire une exterminatrice demanda Clary

\- Ah ça Biscuit, ma petite diablesse va rester avec moi au lieu de partir dans chaque recoin du monde répliqua Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, le couple rentra chez semaine passa et Alec était réticent de quitter ses enfants,

\- Alexander, les enfants vont aller bien avec maman rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais…commença Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas si j'ai une mission, j'irai les déposer chez ta mère rassura Kirana

\- D'accord, les enfants doivent être couchés à huit tapantes. Leurs repas doivent être mixés ainsi que le dessert, par contre le bain ils adorent l'eau donc tu seras trempé rapidement ensuite avant de se coucher normalement ça se passe bien à part s'ils réclament un biberon. Lena s'endort toujours avec son doudou, Ella elle s'endort avec sa tétine et seul Maël lui dort normalement. Le matin c'est un biberon après le bain, le réveil sera un peu dur pour Lena parce qu'elle est grognonne le matin mais ça ira par la suite énuméra Alec

Kirana avait un regard amusé devant l'explication de son gendre, Magnus passa une main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec, s'il y a un problème je viens vous voir directement sourit Kirana pour le rassurer

\- Je sais mais c'est la première fois que je laisse les triplés seuls pendant deux jours s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je comprends tes impréhensions soutient Kirana

\- Bon on y va proposa Magnus

\- Oui accepta Alec

Kirana fit un portail pour eux, ils traversèrent le portail pour arriver devant une villa. Alec siffla et ne reconnut pas l'endroit,

\- Où est-ce qu'on est questionna Alec

Magnus vint l'entourer de ses bras,

\- Mon ange, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma villa à Londres souhaita Magnus

\- On est vraiment à Londres surpris Alec

\- Oui, je me suis souvenu que tu as toujours voulu aller en Angleterre alors nous y sommes répondit Magnus

Alec se retourna et l'embrassa pour le remercier, il l'entoura de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

\- Et si on visitait ta maison proposa Alec

Magnus le relâcha et l'emmena dans la villa, il fut impressionné par la structure de la maison. Son compagnon l'emmena dans la chambre,

\- Voici notre chambre, alors comment tu la trouves demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- C'est parfait comme endroit soupira Alec d'aise

\- Et si on écourtait la visite pour tester le lit et voir s'il est encore en bon état proposa Magnus

Il l'embrassa et se frotta à lui ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il le porta jusqu'au lit où ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Magnus se bascula essoufflé sur le lit, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras, il lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu crois que ça ira avec les enfants s'inquiéta Alec

\- Alec je sais que tu es inquiet pour eux mais je pense que ça ira rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais les enfants me manquent, je suis bizarre normalement je devais être heureux de profiter d'un week-end en amoureux avec mon mari et voilà que je me met à penser à mes enfants souffla Alec en posant le menton sur son torse

\- Ne t'en fais pas je pense à la même chose, mais on a le droit de profiter de temps en temps sans nous culpabiliser sauf si Lena fait cramer les cheveux de blondinet ou que Maël laisse des marques au plafond ou encore qu'Ella inonde l'appartement expliqua Magnus ce qui arracha un sourire à son mari

\- Bon Lena je comprends mais Ella je doute fort et Maël ça dépend des jours conclus Alec

\- Un coup il est gentil et un autre c'est un vrai petit démon renchéri Magnus

\- Je t'ai raconté que Maël a cassé le vase de maman en utilisant son pouvoir raconta Alec

\- Tu me la raconter d'ailleurs c'était un vase ming je crois souvient Magnus

\- Oui, papa l'adorait ce vase parce que à chaque dispute qu'il a eue avec maman,elle le menaçait de faire exploser le vase rigola Alec

\- Je vois la scène rigola Magnus aussi

Alec se redressa et embrassa son torse, il descendit de plus en plus bas.

\- Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais là conseilla Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Regarde susurra Magnus

Il vit le membre dresser de son amant sous les draps, il sourit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son amant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta vers son oreille,

\- Tu crois que je vais arrêter en si bon chemin chuchota Alec

\- Tu joues avec le feu mon ange, un démon ne joue pas susurra Magnus

\- J'aime jouer avec le feu surtout que j'adore me faire damner par un démon aussi sexy que toi susurra Alec à son tour

Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir, Alec lui fit une fellation avant qu'il ne se déverse dans sa bouche.

\- Bordel Alexander souffla Magnus

Alec vint l'embrasser, quand le ventre d'Alec gargouilla ce qui brisa le moment. Ils rigolèrent avant de descendre pour aller manger, le noiraud remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dehors.

\- C'est le décalage horaire et en même temps nous avons fait l'amour toute l'après-midi expliqua Magnus en préparant le repas

Il explora un peu la maison, il vit des photos de famille. Magnus l'appela pour manger, après le dîner ils se mirent sur le canapé.

\- J'ai une idée sourit Magnus avant de se lever

Il alluma la chaîne hi-fi, Alec rougit furieusement en entendant la musique. Magnus l'attrapa par la main,

\- Magnus cette chanson rougit Alec

\- Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais un peu le français non sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, et en plus Magnus lui chuchotait les paroles à l'oreille. Ils dansèrent lentement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tout en continuant de danser, la musique se termina et une autre commença et ils continuèrent à danser.

\- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours confessa Alec sa tête sur son épaule

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et écoutèrent la musique ensemble, Magnus caressa le bras d'Alec.

\- Ça te dirait de faire du shopping dans le centre-ville de Londres proposa Magnus

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas faire dans l'excès répondit Alec

\- Je serai sage sourit Magnus

\- Magnus, tu n'es jamais sage réfuta Alec

Celui-ci ricana et l'embrassa sur la tempe,

 _\- Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché,_ _Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré,_ _La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds,_ _Graver le temps,_ _Toujours ensemble,_ _Eternellement,_ _Prends le même chemin que moi,_ _Jamais se séparer,_ _Vieillir au près de toi,_ _Je l'ai toujours désiré,_ _Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché,_ _Ce que mon cœur a toujours désir,_ _La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds,_ _Graver le temps,_ _Toujours ensemble,_ _  
_ _Eternellement_ (1) chanta Magnus dans le creux de son oreille en français

\- Tu es d'humeur romantique ce soir observa Alec en caressant son visage

\- Tu n'aimes pas demanda Magnus

\- Si j'aime quand tu es comme ça sourit Alec

Magnus continua de chanter à son oreille, Alec se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Il caressa son bras,

\- Tu es moi, je suis toi, et ce pour l'éternité. Tu es mien et je suis tien confia Alec

\- Notre amour vaincra ceux qui nous voudront du mal, renchérit Magnus

Ils écoutèrent la musique romantique qui passa sur la chaîne Hi-fi, après deux jours en amoureux ils retournèrent chez eux. Le couple fut ravi de revoir leurs enfants,

\- Ça a été demanda Alec

\- Tout c'est très bien passer à part quelques petits accidents avec leurs pouvoirs répondit Kirana

Le couple remercia Kirana avant qu'elle ne les laisses, ils profitèrent un peu avec leurs enfants

* * *

.

 **Review ?**

 **1 : Eternellement de Tragédie**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Jinsoo : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **LEA : Oui c'est sous forme de vote donc tu vote l'histoire que tu veux**

 **Nono0109, Et oui, ils sont des vrais diablotins, par contre les autres enfants tu dois lire le chapitre XP**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Vous avez jusqu'à Samedi pour voter l'histoire que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Epilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une petite fille ricana diaboliquement en entrant dans une chambre, elle plaça ce qu'elle avait dans la main avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Quand elle sortit et vit un petit garçon en lévitation avec une autre petite fille,

\- Lena, qu'as-tu encore mis dans la chambre de miam-miam répondit le petit garçon

\- J'ai mis un canard en plastique sur son lit ricana Lena

\- Tu es méchante avec lui souffla l'autre petite fille

\- Je sais sourit Lena

\- LES FILLES ET MAËL, VOS PARENTS SONT LA cria Maryse

Ils descendirent l'escalier, Lena se jeta dans les bras de son père et sa jumelle dans les bras de « sa mère ». Maël vint en lévitation et alla dans les bras de ses deux parents.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés chez vos grands-parents demanda son père

\- Oui papa, mamie Maryse a fait un gros gâteau chocolat rien que pour nous raconta sa fille

\- C'est très bien ça Ella, en plus tu as une miette sur la joue que maman va manger sourit Alec en la chatouillant

Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Hum tu as raison ma chérie, il était très bon gloussa Alec

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas embêté votre oncle Jace souhaita Magnus

\- Non papa on a été très sage révéla Lena en faisant l'innocente

\- Lena a raison, en plus demande à mamie renchérie Maël

\- Mamie nous a surveillé acheva Ella

Le couple savait qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise contre Jace,

\- Si vous avez été sage alors vous méritez une récompense de la part de papa et maman sourit Alec

Ils entendirent un hurlement de terreur dans la chambre de Jace,

\- Oups hoquetèrent les triplés

\- Les enfants, interpella Magnus en croisant les bras

\- On est désolées, on a mis un canard en plastique pour miam-miam répondit Ella sur le point de pleurer

\- Et qui a eu l'idée questionna Alec

Les triplés se regardèrent entre eux, quand ils virent Jace descendre tout pâle.

\- Il y a une créature diabolique dans ma chambre s'horrifia Jace

La petite famille regarda le blondinet avec un air blasé, Isabelle et Simon entrèrent dans le salon. Izzy avait un petit ventre de 4 mois, elle s'était mariée avec Simon quand les enfants ont eu deux ans.

\- Tata Izzy sourièrent les triplés en courant dans les bras de leurs tante

\- Salut mes petits monstres salua Izzy en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Les enfants notre discussion n'est pas finie répliqua Alec

\- Maman râlèrent les triplés

\- Dites-moi qui a eu l'idée gronda Alec

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée maman répondit Lena penaud

Jace se redressa vivement et pointa le doigt sur sa nièce,

\- Espèce de petite diablesse, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours des blagues contre ton oncle se lamenta Jace

\- Ben parce que tu nous fais rire répondit Maël en haussant les épaules

Robert entra dans le salon avec Max, les filles allèrent dans les bras de Max et Robert. Maryse entra à son tour et Maël alla se réfugier dans ses bras,

\- Petit filou, elle est ma femme gronda Robert faussement

\- Non, mamie est à moi et quand je serai grand j'épouserai mamie Kirana et mamie Maryse déclara Maël en la serrant contre lui

\- Tu sais que ta grand-mère sera beaucoup trop âgée pour toi nargua Jace

\- Pas grave, je l'épouserai quand même répondit le petit garçon

\- Et vous les filles qui aimeriez-vous épouser quand vous serez grande questionna Max

\- Moi je veux épouser papa répondit Ella en allant se réfugier près de Magnus

\- Je me marierai avec papi Robert et papi Asmodée répondit Lena

Tous gloussèrent devant les réponses des filles,

\- Moi personne ne m'aime brailla Jace

\- Non toi t'est notre miam-miam déclara Lena

Jace fut éberlué par la déclaration de Lena alors que tout le monde rigolait, la petite famille rentra chez eux. Alec s'assit sur le canapé en frottant son ventre de 9 mois, telle fut la surprise de la famille quand Alec découvrit qu'il était à nouveau enceint. Azazel avait clamé que Dieu avait encore frappé, le couple avait appréhendé la réaction de leurs aînés. Ils étaient particulièrement heureux d'avoir une sœur ou un frère, Ella vint près de son père et mit la main sur le ventre énorme. Alec sourit en sentant le bébé bouger en lui, sa fille sourit

\- Je crois que le bébé te dit bonne nuit révéla Alec

\- Je lui dis bonne nuit aussi sourit Ella en lui embrassant le ventre

\- Moi aussi je veux dire bonne nuit lança Lena en venant

Maël suivit sa jumelle et les deux enfants embrassèrent le ventre, Lena ria en sentant le bébé lui répondre.

\- C'est l'heure de se coucher les enfants, demain vous avez école déclara Alec

\- Il faut que vous alliez dormir pour avoir des beaux métiers comme mama et papa répondit Magnus

\- Moi je veux être médecin comme tata Catarina avoua Ella

\- Moi je vais devenir professeur comme maman décréta Maël

Alec sourit de fierté de voir que son fils allait suivre la même voie que lui, Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux d'Ella.

\- Et ma petite diablesse questionna Magnus

\- Je veux devenir exterminatrice comme mamie Kirana confessa Lena

Magnus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant le choix de sa cadette, Alec rigola ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lena.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris maman questionna Lena

\- Excuse maman, mais c'est des beaux métiers que vous avez choisi mes chéris mais pour ça il faut que vous alliez dormir pour être en forme conseilla Alec

\- D'accord, papa tu viens nous border demanda Ella

Il hocha la tête, les trois enfants allèrent dans leurs chambres. Les lits des triplés étaient superposés, Maël monta sur l'échelle pour rejoindre son lit alors que les filles allaient dans leurs lits qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Magnus avec Alec entrèrent dans leurs chambres, Alec les embrassa pendant que Magnus les bordait et les embrassait aussi. Ella prit un livre,

\- Papa, tu nous lis un livre s'il te plait demanda Ella

\- Si vous dormer après marchanda Magnus

\- Oui répondirent les triplés en chœur

Magnus leur lit Raiponce avant de s'arrêter en les voyants endormis, il les embrassa à nouveau avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il alla rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre, celui-ci frotta son ventre doucement,

\- Tu leur as encore lu une histoire conclue Alec en le voyant

\- Oui, celle de Raiponce répondit Magnus en se déshabillant pour aller prendre une douche

Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant le corps de son amant, malgré les années passer à ses côtés il avait toujours envie du corps de Magnus. Le lendemain ils se rendirent à la ferme pour voir les entraînements de Jace et de Clary,

\- Ça va vous deux demanda Izzy en regardant l'entraînement

\- Très bien et toi répondit Magnus

\- La crevette pousse toujours et toi grand frère questionna Izzy

\- Et bien le bébé sera bientôt là alors que toi tu as encore cinq mois pour râler ricana Alec en s'asseyant sur une chaise

Jocelyn sortit avec un bébé d'un an dans les bras, la petite fille avait les cheveux blonds aux yeux verts. Magnus prit la petite fille dans ses bras,

\- Comment va Céline roucoula Magnus

Céline Jocelyn Lightwood était la fille de Jace et de Clary, quand celle-ci était tombée enceinte pour une raison évidente Luke s'était mis à pourchasser Jace dans l'ancien forêt sous les rire d'Azazel qui incita son disciple à s'entraîner à éviter son beau-père. Ithuriel avait béni le couple ainsi que la petite fille, Alec grimaça de douleur en voyant son frère se faire envoyer valser par une tornade. Un pentagramme apparut, Asmodée en sortit dans son costume.

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Asmodée en regardant sa femme entraîné Clary

\- Ils sont à l'école répondit Magnus

\- Dommage je comptais jouer un peu avec eux souffla Asmodée

\- Tout à l'heure,je vais aller les chercher de toute façon sourie Magnus

Jace et Clary s'allongèrent par terre éreinté et blessé,

\- Maman appela Céline

\- Attends que maman souffle un coup ensuite je te prends révéla Clary en grimaçant

\- Malgré tout ce temps à t'entraîner tu es toujours aussi peu rapide décréta Kirana

Sa nièce fit la moue, elle se tourna vers son fils et son gendre.

\- Les enfants sont à l'école conclut Kirana

\- Oui répondit Alec

Magnus proposa à sa mère de venir avec lui chercher les triplés avec lui, Jace ramena Alec à la maison le temps que Magnus aille chercher les enfants. Ils étaient dans le salon,

\- C'est quand même marrant nous aurons deux naissances dans la famille sourit Jace

\- Ils auront le même âge commenta Isabelle

\- J'espère que ce sera un garçon parce qu'il y a un peu trop de fille ajouta Max

\- Il faut bien équilibrer non, j'ai été la seule fille répliqua Izzy

\- Surtout quand tu es fille unique renchérie Clary en jouant avec sa fille

Alec gloussa quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ses trois enfants,

\- Maman crièrent les triplés

\- Mes amours, sourit Alec

Il les embrassa,

\- Alors ça été à l'école questionna Alec

\- Oh oui maman répondit Ella

\- Allez mettre vos sacs dans votre chambre ordonna Magnus en souriant

Ils allèrent mettre leurs sacs dans leur chambre, ils revenirent en courant.

\- On ne court pas dans la maison gronda Alec

\- On est désolé s'excusèrent les triplés

\- Vous ne venez pas embrasser votre tante demanda Izzy

Ils allèrent embrasser Izzy en riant, ensuite ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé. Ella suçait son pouce contre le flanc d'Alec, Lena jouait avec sa peluche près de Clary et Maël était assis à côté de Kirana.

\- Dîtes les enfants, qu'est que vous voudrez faire plus tard demanda Simon

\- Moi je veux devenir docteur comme tata Catarina répondit Ella

\- Je veux devenir professeur comme maman répondit Maël

\- Et toi Lena demanda Clary en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite sorcière

\- Je veux devenir comme mamie, être exterminatrice de démons s'exclama Lena en se réfugiant dans les bras de Kirana

\- Oh c'est un très bon choix de métiers que tu as choisi ma chérie sourit Kirana de fierté

\- Il n'y a pas à dire Lena est en train de suivre les traces de sa grand-mère blagua Jace

\- Je n'espère pas je ne veux pas d'une maman bis réfuta Magnus horrifié

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire mon fils gronda Kirana

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait poursuivre par un groupe de motards assoiffé de sang car tu avais besoin de temps pour trouver l'artefact démoniaque dont tu avais besoin raconta Magnus

\- Je t'avais dit de les distraire pas de te retrouver suspendu à une branche d'un arbre en pleurnichant souffla Kirana

Tous se mirent à rires aux chicanées de la mère et du fils, après ce moment joyeux ils laissèrent la petite famille tranquille. Alec soupira d'aise en se faisant masser par son amant,

\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour susurra Magnus

\- J'ai envie moi aussi sourit Alec

\- Tu veux le faire ou pas demanda Magnus

\- Tu parles du fait du bébé, oui j'ai trop envie de toi mon amour donc c'est bon ne t'en fait pas rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement et commença à dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse et embrassa de multiples baiser son gros ventre. Alec soupira d'aise, il lui enleva son pantalon pour prendre son membre dressé. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suçota sur toute la longueur, Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Il fit coulisser son doigt en lui doucement, Alec haleta de plaisir. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon pour le pénétrer doucement, il commença à onduler des hanches doucement.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

\- Va plus vite gémi Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Il ondula ses hanches encore plus vite au plus grand plaisir d'Alec, celui-ci appuya sa main sur les fesses de son amant pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus. Le noiraud n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur lui, Magnus bougea encore avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra à côté de lui, Alec le regarda avec les joues rouges.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec vint le chevaucher avec son gros ventre,

\- Encore demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui sourit Alec

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée sonner. Magnus et Alec se réveillèrent, celui-ci regarda le réveil.

\- Bordel qui vient à sonner à quatre du matin chez les gens grommela Magnus en mettant son peignoir

Alec mit son pull surdimensionné avec son peignoir, il suivit son mari. Ils ouvrirent la porte sur un agent de police,

\- Bonsoir messieurs désolé de vous déranger mais on a signalé que quelqu'un hurlait dans cet appartement annonça le policier

\- Comment ça demanda Magnus confus

\- Eh bien je viens de la part de Maël, Ella et Lena informa le policier

\- Ce sont nos triplés de 4 ans répondit Alec

\- Ils ont appelés pour nous signaler qu'un homme criait je cite « oh par l'ange tu vas me tuer » signala le policier

\- Oh c'est qu'il a dit sourit Magnus en pointant Alec

\- Oh par l'ange j'ai honte, excusez-moi mais je vais aller me cacher rougit Alec

Magnus ricana encore plus, le policier rigola en comprenant ce qui se passait.

\- Disons qu'il fallait que je lui montre qui est le vrai homme vous me suivez ricana Magnus

\- Je vois mais bon je vais partir comme il n'y a pas de problème, messieurs avertit le policier

\- Bonne soirée monsieur l'agent souhaita Magnus

Il referma la porte et vit son mari avec son pot de cacahuète avec son bâtonnet de surimi,

\- J'ai eu la pire honte de ma vie gémit Alec de honte

\- Oh ne t'inquiéta pas mon ange, la pire honte c'est surprendre tes parents dans le lit dans une position embarrassante dans ton placard rassura Magnus

\- Bon tu vas parler aux triplés avertis Alec en se dirigeant vers la chambre

\- Et comment ça je croyais qu'on allait leur parler tous les deux s'exclama Magnus

\- Tu assumes ce que tu as fait en me faisant hurler comme ça gronda Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus accusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais mes hormones donc tu files dans la chambre des enfants et tu leur expliques ce que tu étais en train de me faire ordonna Alec

\- Donc j'ai le droit d'enfiler mon costume de super père taquina Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand son mari l'interpella.

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ton costume de super père minauda Alec

\- Peut-être que super père viendra sauver un jeune père en détresse proposa Magnus

\- Va parler aux triplés rigola Alec

Magnus alla dans la chambre de ses enfants et alluma la lumière et vit sous le lit six petits pieds qui dépassaient, il prit la peluche des triplés.

\- Dites monsieur lapin vous n'aurez pas vu mes deux jolies princesses et mon petit prince par hasard demanda Magnus à la peluche

\- Non monsieur mais les enfants m'ont dit qu'ils allaient se cacher sous le lit mais chut c'est un secret imita Magnus d'une grosse voix grave

Il mit la peluche sur le lit avant de se baisser pour regarder ses enfants qui le regardèrent pris en faute, Ella suçotait son pouce pendant que Maël serrait son doudou dans ses bras et Lena serrait elle aussi sa peluche.

\- On va être puni questionna Ella en retirant son pouce de sa bouche

\- Non, papa est fière de vous car vous avez cru que votre maman était en danger et c'était très courageux de votre part rassura Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que maman criait comme ça demanda Lena

\- Disons c'est comme les manèges, on peut crier ben lui il faisait pareil expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que maman a vomi après demanda Maël

\- Non mais il a voulu encore faire du manège tout de suite après sourit Magnus en pensant aux hormones de son mari

\- Donc il va bien conclu Ella

\- Oui lui et le bébé vont très bien maintenant mes petits anges c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher le marchand de sable est sur le point de passer rassura Magnus en se mettant debout

Les trois sortirent de sous leurs lit et montèrent dessus, Magnus les embrassa chacun sur le front . Il alla éteindre la lumière,

\- Dis papa est-ce que nous aussi nous allons faire du manège comme toi et maman questionna Ella

\- Trente ans pour vous trois et aussi il faut être marié sourit Magnus

\- Bonne nuit papa souhaita les triplés en chœur

\- Bonne nuit mes petits lapins, sourit Magnus en fermant la porte

Il rejoignit son mari qui s'était endormis avec son casse-croûte dans les mains, il prit le casse-croûte pour le mettre sur la table de chevet et le couvrit. Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez les Lightwood, Maël resta près de Maryse en défendant Robert de s'approcher de sa grand-mère

\- Petit filou sourit Robert

\- Papa, tu as un sérieux rival rigola sa fille

\- Ça oui renchéri Max

Tous rigolèrent, Ella était en train de jouer avec sa cousine. Lena était assise près de « sa mère » avant d'aller dans les bras de son grand-père,

\- Dis papi, toi aussi tu fais des tours de manège avec mamie demanda Lena

\- Des tours de manège répéta Robert

\- Oui comme papa et maman, hier soir ils ont fait beaucoup de manèges dans leur chambre ajouta Lena

\- Maman a même dit « par l'ange tu vas me tuer » et aussi « plus fort » même si on n'a pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça déclara Maël

Isabelle et Max avec Clary éclatèrent de rire alors que Jace grimaçait de dégoût, Robert et Maryse avec Simon toussèrent mal à l'aise alors le couple rougissait.

\- Les enfants, ça vous dirait qu'on aille jouer dans le jardin proposa Max

\- Oui répondit Lena en suivant son oncle

Les triplés allèrent dans le jardin avec leur oncle, tous se tournèrent vers Magnus et Alec.

\- Hier soir les enfants ont appelés la police en croyant qu'Alec était en danger expliqua Magnus

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils pensent que nous étions en train de faire du manège renchéri Alec

\- Je comprends ce n'est pas facile pour un parent de parler de sexe avec ses enfants n'est-ce pas Isabelle sourit Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faits questionna Izzy

\- Tu as fait irruption dans la chambre pendant que moi et ta mère nous étions en train de faire l'amour, tu avais 4 ans à cette époque raconta Robert

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça réfléchit Isabelle

\- Vaux mieux ne pas savoir pour le moment grimaça Jace

Lena couru dans les bras d'Alec, elle était trempée avec Ella qui rentrait avec Max. Maël avait plein de terre sur lui ainsi que les filles,

\- Mais que s'est-il passé demanda Magnus en prenant Ella trempé de la tête aux pieds avec de la boue

\- On a voulu faire un château de boue répondit Lena dans les bras d'Alec

\- Qui a eu l'idée questionna Alec

\- C'est oncle Max, répondit Maël

\- Moi je voulais aussi faire des tartes de boue pour miam-miam sourit Lena

\- Désolée petite diablesse mais mon estomac ne digère que de la bonne nourriture répliqua Jace

La petite Kitsune regarda son oncle d'une drôle de façons, son aura de renard l'enveloppa et rugit contre Jace.

\- Lena gronda Magnus

Elle se tourna vers son père, le renard baissa les oreilles en geignant, Magnus la toisa sévèrement, elle ferma les yeux avant de faire disparaître son aura.

\- Maintenant tous les trois à la douche ordonna Magnus

\- Allez venez mamie va vous faire prendre votre bain proposa Maryse

\- Oui dirent les triplés

Maryse les emmena à l'étage, Alec frotta son ventre en voyant que son bébé était agité.

\- Eh petit filou, c'est ma femme donc pas de manège menaça Robert faussement

Maël lança un regard de défie à son grand-père avant de suivre sa grand-mère dans la salle de bain, elle sourit devant la rivalité de son mari et de son petit-fils. Alec écarquilla les yeux en sentant une contraction,

\- Ça va mon ange s'inquiéta Magnus en voyant sa grimace

\- Ça va souffla Alec

Il compta mentalement les minutes entre les contractions, Maryse descendit avec les filles et Maël.

\- Vous êtes tous propres sourit Alec en les embrassant

\- Oui, mamie m'a dit que je suis plus beau que papi défia Maël en regardant son grand-père

\- Petit coquin sourit Robert

Tous se mirent à sourire devant la scène, le couple rentra avec leurs enfants. Alec se réveilla en sentant les contractions, il souffla doucement en se levant pour ne pas réveiller Magnus. Il alla dans le salon quand il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant les contractions. Il s'agrippa au canapé,

\- Magnus appela Alec avec douleur

Il souffla doucement pour calmer la douleur, il s'avança en ayant l'impression qu'on le poignardait dans le dos. Il arriva dans la chambre,

\- Magnus réveilla Alec en soufflant

Il utilisa son pouvoir pour réveiller son mari, Magnus se réveilla en sursaut devant le déploiement de pouvoir d'Alec. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le pantalon humide de son compagnon,

\- Allonges-toi et j'appelle maman rassura Magnus en le faisant s'allonger sur le lit

Alec souffla avec difficulté, Magnus monta l'escalier à quatre marches. Il courut dans la chambre de sa mère et l'ouvrit à la volée,

\- MAMAN, ALEC VA ACCOUCHER informa Magnus

Elle se leva et enfila son peignoir avant de suivre son fils dans son appartement, ils virent qu'Alec s'était mis en position. Magnus attrapa la potion que Catarina lui avait donnée, Alec le but sans rechigner. Kirana regarda l'avancée de l'accouchement,

\- J'appelle Catarina prévint Magnus

\- Pas besoin, le bébé est en train d'arriver signala Kirana

\- Oh merde jura Magnus

\- Va me préparer une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette aussi assures-toi que les triplés ne rentrent pas dans la chambre conseilla Kirana

Il hocha la tête et alla préparer ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire, Alec commença à pousser.

\- Kirana, je crois qu'il arrive signala Alec en sueur

\- Je sais, continue à pousser conseilla Kirana

Il hurla de douleur, sa belle-mère vit la tête du bébé arriver. Magnus avait rapporté ce dont sa mère avait besoin et alla rassurer ses enfants qui s'étaient réveillés sous les hurlements de douleur d'Alec, il en avait profité pour appeler tout le monde.

\- Papa, maman va mourir sanglota Ella

\- Je ne veux pas que maman meure renchéri Lena

\- Parce que je refuse que maman parte loin de nous acheva Maël

Magnus les prit dans ses bras pour les calmer,

\- Votre maman va très bien, il est en train de mettre au monde le bébé rassura Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait mal à maman demanda Lena

\- Parce que c'est dur pour maman de mettre au monde le bébé, vous aussi maman a souffert pour vous mettre au monde raconta Magnus

Les triplés se blottirent encore plus dans les bras de Magnus sous l'hurlement d'Alec, la porte d'entrer sonna. Il laissa entré tout le monde dans le salon, Lena alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa marraine, Ella dans les bras de Clary et Maël dans ceux de Maryse.

\- L'accouchement à commencer depuis combien de temps questionna Maryse

\- Il a perdu les eaux pendant que je dormais répondit Magnus coupable

\- Ne te fais pas de bile le rassura Maryse

Il sourit à sa belle-mère, Alec cria de douleur avant d'entendre le son le plus magnifique au monde les pleurs de son bébé. Kirana coupa le cordon ombilical, elle le lava avant de placer le bébé dans une couverture chaude pour le donner à Alec.

\- Je fais rentrer Magnus d'abord avant tout le monde d'accord proposa Kirana

Il hocha la tête en regardant son bébé, sa belle-mère sortit de la chambre.

\- Alors s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Félicitation mon fils, ils attendent dans la chambre sourit Kirana en le laissant entrer

\- Mamie nous aussi nous voulons voir le bébé s'écria Ella

\- Je sais mes chéris mais il faut laisser vos parents un moment avec le bébé après je vous laisserai entrer conseilla Kirana

Magnus entra dans la chambre et vit son mari avec leur enfant dans les bras, il s'assit sur le lit. Il l'embrassa avec amour avant d'embrasser son bébé sur le front,

\- Ça vas toi s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, et ne te culpabilise pas du tout pour ça. Nous sommes en parfaite santé mon amour rassura Alec

\- D'accord, c'est quoi le sexe du bébé demanda Magnus

\- C'est un garçon sourit Alec

\- Notre fils sourit Magnus en l'embrassant encore une fois

Alec le mit dans ses bras, Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à sourire en voyant celui-ci bailler. Toute la famille entra dans la chambre, ils virent le bébé.

\- Les enfants, voici votre petit frère déclara Magnus

\- Il est tout petit s'exclama Lena

\- Toi aussi tu étais tout petit quand tu es née sourit Clary

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit trésor demanda Maryse

Le couple sourit entre eux,

\- Notre fils s'appelle Christ Raziel Lightwood-bane informa Magnus

\- C'est un honneur que votre fils s'appelle comme ça sourit Kirana

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Des flocons de neige tombèrent sur le bébé, ils se mirent à sourire en comprenant que Dieu bénissait leur enfant. Chacun porta le bébé dans ses bras, Christ se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Robert avant que Maryse vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que tu as un autre rival papa gloussa Max

\- Je vois ça sourit Robert de fierté

\- Je crois qu'il y aura de l'ambiance dans la famille sourit Kirana

Tous laissèrent la famille seule avec le nouveau membre de la famille, le lendemain Asmodée fut heureux de voir son nouveau petit-fils, Azazel avait souri avant de crier d'horreur en entendant le nom du bébé.

\- Parmi les prénoms qu'il y a il a fallu que vous mettiez le nom de ce connard vaniteux bouda Azazel en lévitation

\- Tu as un problème avec ca Azazel gronda Raziel en le menaçant

Le démon alla se consoler avec les petits fours, Yoko avait souri devant la bouille de Christ avant d'aller chercher des noises à son gendre et Magnus avec Maël pour l'amour de Kirana. Ithuriel était en train de bercer Céline avec ses ailes sous le regard de Jace et de Clary, Lena faisait des étincelles sur le derrière de Jace avant d'être pourchassé par celui-ci sous les rires de sa fratrie. Alec regarda sa famille avant de sentir des bras entourer sa taille,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Une aura lumineuse vint les englober sans que personne ne le sente, au-dessus de la maison leur aura avait pris la forme d'un phénix avant de s'envoler dans le ciel étoilé telle leur magie légendaire qu'est leur amour. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « un étrange sauveur » sur nos chouchou. Bisous glacés.**


End file.
